Fairy Tail: Spirit
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Years have passed since the tale of Fairy Tail and the story of the dragon slayers. Now, a new story is opening up in this guild with new magic, new friends, and spirit slayers. Join Ichigo and Orihime with their friends as they take on adventures along with enemies and dark guilds that come their way.
1. Fairy Tail: Spirit

In a place a long time ago known as Fiore, people use magic as a part of their lives. They possess it in their bodies and in items. Among this country and farther out in the world are places where people use their magic power to help others. They are known as guilds and the mightiest one is known as Fairy Tail. Long ago, they were triumphant in their greatest battle, a war with an empire known as Alvarez. That chapter for the heroes in that story has closed and a new one with new heroes and new adventures has opened up.

Onibus Town

"Now entering Onibus station." A train pulled into the station with people getting off. One person in particular was wearing a black cloak and had orange spikey hair. He got out of the station and looked out to what was ahead.

"Time to get to work." The man claimed.

"Fairy Tail: Spirit"

…..

"Ooh, I love this dress." Inside Onibus at a local store was a young lady who was doing some shopping. She wore a flowing white dress around her waist with black boots, a white vest, and wore a black tank top. She had bright orange hair with two hairpins in it.

'Hi. I'm Orihime Inoue. I'm sixteen years old and I'm traveling around Fiore.'

"I'll take it." Orihime claimed until she saw the price. "What?! I can't afford this." She just decided to leave since she didn't have enough money to really buy anything. "I need to earn some money. I've got to find a guild to join." What Orihime didn't know was that two creeps were coming up to her.

"Hi, Beautiful." Orihime turned around to see those two.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Orihime said.

"No. We like to help you."

"Help you to have a great time." Both of them reached out to grab her and Orihime was becoming a little nervous, but she was saved. The man from Onibus Station came and whacked their hands away.

"If I were you, I leave the young lady alone." The man said.

"Mind your own business."

"I don't think so." The man said. He held up his foot and drove it into one guy's stomach and kicked him back a few feet. He grabbed the other one by the head and shoved it against a stone wall. Both of them were out like a light and Orihime was impressed he took them out so easily. "Sorry if I scared you, but I could tell those guys were trouble and I saw you could use some help."

"Oh, thank you." Orihime said.

"No problem. I'll see you later." The man was about to walk away, but Orihime heard a growling sound and it sounded like it was coming from her hero's stomach. "That's a little embarrassing. I knew I should have ate before I left."

"I know, I'll treat you to some lunch. It's the least I can do after you just helped me." Orihime offered.

"You don't have to do that." The man tried to decline.

"I want to. My name is Orihime Inoue."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." When the two introduced each other, they headed to the nearest restaurant and got some food. While both of them were there, they decided to talk to get to know each other.

"So what are you doing all the way out here in Onibus?" Orihime said. "You look like you're some sort of traveler like me."

"I'm just here on some business." Ichigo said as he ate. "So you're a traveler? What are you traveling around for?"

"To be honest, I'm hoping to join a guild. You seem, I'm a bit of a wizard." Orihime said. "However, times are tough for me and I try my best to help people, but I don't have much money."

"I see. So is there any particular guild you have in mind?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I want to be part of the Fairy Tail guild." Orihime said.

"Woah! You want to go straight to the top." Ichigo said. "That is a great guild. They treat each member like a family member and they always like to have new members. How long have you been on your journey to join?"

"I've actually been out on my own for a long time." Orihime said and nervously laughed. "I would have joined by now, but I'm afraid I'm lost and I don't know where the guild is." She felt a little a shamed of herself for that.

"You're lost and you're just walking around from town to town?" Ichigo said as he sounded a little disapproving. "Not really the smart thing to do. If you're looking for where the guild's hall, it's in Magnolia."

"Magnolia?" Orihime wanted to confirm.

"Yeah. It's just a train ride away." Ichigo said. He finished his food and left some money on the table as he was getting up to leave. "I love to talk more about Fairy Tail, but I've got worked I've got to do. Thanks for the food."

"Sure thing." Orihime said as she waved goodbye. She actually took a nice liking to the guy. After Orihime payed her half of the meal, she headed back out. At the moment she was sitting on a local bench and looking at a magazine that was titled Sorcerer Weekly and looking at articles about Fairy Tail. "I'll do anything to be a part of Fairy Tail. I would love to meet wizards like Lucy and Mirajane. Of course, the best of all, the queen herself: Erza Titania Scarlet." She would love to meet each of them, but she was feeling that it would only be a fantasy. "Who am I kidding? Why would they let me in?"

"Don't sell yourself short." She looked behind him to be met with an older man that wore a green cape that covered his whole body.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"My name is Benir. I couldn't help, but overhear your problem. You want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah." Orihime answered.

"You're in luck. I happen to be a Fairy Tail wizard. I'll gladly let you in our guild!" Benir claimed.

"Really?!" Orihime said as she felt her one good chance in getting in her dream guild.

"Yes. Just come with me." Benir said and Orihime followed him without any questions.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was just strolling around the city and he was becoming annoyed. The sun was gone and the moon and the stars were out.

"I searched all over. Where is he?" Ichigo said. He looked across the street and saw Orihime was with Benir. "That's that Orihime girl. What is she doing?" Orihime followed Benir to the Onibus Theater.

"Why are we here? I thought you were going to take me to your guild. Oh wait, I need to grab all my stuff from the hotel." Orihime said.

"We'll get there. I just want to show you something that all newcomers to the guild must see." Benir said. The door was unlocked and Orihime followed him inside, but it didn't look like anyone was around, not even security.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Orihime said.

"No because we're not suppose to." Benir said. Orihime heard the door lock behind her and she saw the two creeps from before. Orihime looked around and saw a bunch of punks come out of hiding.

"What's going on? I thought you were a member of Fairy Tail." Orihime said.

"You actually bought that? Didn't your Mommy ever teach you not to trust strangers?" Benir said. "Look, Sweetheart, I'll make this simple. You're practically as hot as it gets and I would love to have someone like you around."

"What?" Orihime said.

"Oh yeah. I can only imagine what I like you to do for me." Benir said as he grinned like the creep he was. Orihime saw no place she could run without someone grabbing her. She thought she was done for until she heard the door smash open. All of them looked and saw Ichigo and he already knocked out the two who were guarding it.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cheered.

"Orihime, what's going on?" Ichigo said.

"This Ben guy told me that he was a member of Fairy Tail and he was going to get me in." Orihime said.

"What?" Ichigo scowled. He looked like he was mad about something this guy did. "Ben? Is your full name Benir?"

"What if it is?" Benir said.

"Looks like I found you." Ichigo said as he tossed off his cloak. His real clothes were black baggy pants with socks and sandals. He wore a black robe that went to his ankles in ragged edges, closed off at his chest and only had one sleeve. (His first bankai form, but with only one sleeve.) It also showed a black mark on his right shoulder.

"Boss, he's the real deal. He's a real Fairy Tail wizard."

"What?!" Benir said.

"Ichigo is a real member?" Orihime said.

"I came to town because I took a job from a client that said you've been causing trouble." Ichigo said as he took a few steps closer. "Now, I'm even more mad that you would use Fairy Tail's name like that."

"So what are you going to do about it? Get real. My darkness magic will break you." Benir said as he fired dark magic blasts and it looked like they hit.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted for his concern. Benir thought he already won, but he heard something strange. Everyone looked through the smoke and saw Ichigo was swallowing the darkness and that was a surprise to everyone.

"You really shouldn't use darkness or shadows against a night spirit slayer." Ichigo said.

"Spirit slayer? I've heard of dragon slayer, but what the hell is a spirit slayer?" Benir said in a panic.

"I'll show you. Night Spirit's Piercing Heaven!" Ichigo slammed his hand on the floor and black energy with red lining shot out and rode against the ground as it struck a few of Benir's punks.

"Don't just stand there. Get him!" Benir ordered and all of his men attacked him. Ichigo had them all come at him, but he knocked them all down easily.

"I'll show you what happens when you drag Fairy Tail's name through the mud." Ichigo said as he continued to pound against them. One jumped up above him and pulled out a sword. Orihime saw him heading straight for Ichigo and she had to help.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime called out and a purple triangle appeared between Ichigo and the thug. Ichigo noticed it and was amazed by it. He saw that Orihime did it with her arms held out.

"Wow! Thanks, Orihime." Ichigo said.

"No problem." Orihime said. Ichigo looked around and noticed Benir was gone and saw he was making a run for it outside.

"Where are you going?!" Ichigo said as he jumped behind him and took in a deep breath. "Night Spirit's Howl!" He launched black and red energy from his mouth. Benir tried to run faster, but ended up getting hit in the back and knocked him through a wall with him being knocked out.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Orihime said. They didn't get to celebrate for very long as they heard footsteps of soldiers heading their way.

"Oh no!" Ichigo said. He ran up to Orihime and grabbed her hand with them both making a run for it. "Come on. We better get out of here."

"Wait. Where are you taking me?" Orihime said.

"You said you wanted to be a part of Fairy Tail, right?" Ichgio said as he turned his head to smile at her. "So I'll take you." Orihime couldn't believe that was going to happen. She also saw he was directly holding her hand and she tightened her grip on his.

"Yeah!" Orihime cheered and a new adventure is awaiting.

…..

Orihime: Hey, Ichigo, is Fairy Tail really that great of a guild?

Ichigo: Yeah. We've got all kinds of wizards there with all kinds of magic. It's like one big happy family. Of course we do have our fair share of trouble makers.

Orihime: What do you mean?

Ichigo: You'll have to see for yourself.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: Enter Fairy Tail

Ichigo: Just you wait. You're going to see that Fairy Tail is one hell of a place.

AN: Keep in mind folks that even though that this takes place in the Fairy Tail world, this is going to focus more on the Bleach characters.


	2. Enter Fairy Tail

After meeting Ichigo, Orihime was given the chance to take part of the Fairy Tail guild. Once they headed back to Onibus after running from the authorities, they gathered Orihime's stuff and already arrived. Magnolia, the town that the guildhall for Fairy Tail lies.

"This is it." Ichigo said as he and Orihime were standing right in front of it. Orihime was amazed by the design and how it looks.

"I can't believe I'm actually here." Orihime said.

"Believe it since you're standing in front of it. I'll introduce you to the master so we can get you an emblem." Ichigo said. Orihime has never been more excited for she might actually join the guild. She imagined this was a lovely guild with everyone getting along. "Hey, I'm back!" Ichigo opened up the door and a chair nearly hit them with everyone starting a famous Fairy Tail Roughhouse.

"Enter Fairy Tail"

"Figures." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head. Orihime didn't understand why everyone was fighting.

"Ichigo, why is everyone fighting each other?" Orihime asked.

"That's just how things are." Ichigo said and got a face filled with food with it tossed at him. "Alright, who threw that?"

"Oh, you're back." They both looked ahead to see a guy with red hair, black tattoos on his face, yellow shirt, with jeans, and a white vest and his guild mark was on the side of his neck. This man is Renji Abarai.

"Of course, Renji. I'll be right back." Ichigo said and joined in the fight as he tackled Renji. On one of the tables, a girl with short black hair that wore a blue dress with short sleeves that covered her blue emblem on her left arm, just tried to sit by and stay out of it.

"It never changes with these two." This young lady is named Rukia Kuchiki. Another woman who looked a little older agreed with her gulping down a drink. She wore a red silk top that stopped on her thighs with red go-go boots and silk gloves that stopped at her forearms and strawberry blonde hair and her guild mark was red and just above her right breast.

"Oh, those idiotic men and their fighting. Of course, that makes this place interesting." This beautiful woman is Rangiku Matsumoto. Orihime just stood by and watched.

"This is a rowdy bunch." Orihime said. She saw a table was tossed and she was going to get hit until a dark skin and muscle man saved her my smashing it. He had brown hair that covered his eyes with jeans and a lavender sleeveless top with a red line running down it and wore a gold coin around his neck. His emblem was black and on his left shoulder. "Um…thank you." The man just nodded at her and went back into the fight. This quiet giant is named Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls him Chad. "Wow. There are so many different people here."

"Hello. Are you new?" Orihime turned to the side and met an older blonde woman and she knew who it was.

"You're Lucy Dragneel!" Orihime said. Yes, Lucy Dragneel who is a get novelist and one of Fairy Tail's older members. "Excuse me, but don't you think we should stop them."

"It's fine. It's always like this. It's best to stay out of the way." Lucy said as she grabbed Orihime and dragged her out of the way and to the bar. Lilly, Igneel, come out and say hi." Two kids came out from hiding behind the bar. One was a girl that was eleven with long blonde hair that had a pony tail on the side that went to her shoulder. She wore a black spaghetti strapped top with orange shorts and black boots. The other was a boy that was only nine that had blonde spikey hair with him wearing yellow shirt and blue pants.

"Hi."

"Hello." These two children are Lilly and Igneel Dragneel, Lucy's children.

"Hi, I'm Orihime."

"Where's your brother?" Lucy asked.

"Out there." Lilly said and when she said that, another guy that was about sixteen crashed against the counter. He had spikey light red hair with a red vest to show his bare chest and black shorts. He also had a red guild emblem on his right shoulder and his entire left ar was wrapped in bandages.

"You're going to get it for that."

"Nagato!" Lucy said and he just noticed her and felt he was in trouble.

"Hi, Mom." Nagato said with a nervous smile. This is Nagato Dragneel, Lucy's oldest child.

"I told you to keep your brother and sister safe from this kind of stuff." Lucy said.

"I did." Nagato said. Orihime saw so many interesting people around. She saw one member that was younger than most of the people around freeze them.

"Stop this or you're going to have the whole guildhall collapse." He had white hair and wore a black shirt with an open collar and grey pants. This is Toshiro Hitsuguya. He is older than Lilly, but is quite a powerful wizard at a young age. Orihime looked around and saw someone else that emitted a bright yellow flash.

"We can't go a day without some fight breaking out." This man had blonde hair in a ponytail with a blue jacket and pants with his shirt white. This man is named Suegaps.

"Oh man. This is one heck of a guild." Orihime said. She saw Ichigo was kicked out and landed near them.

"I'll get you for that!" Ichigo said. He was about to reenter the fight, but a chill was running down his spine. "Why is it so cold in here?" A giant blow of cold wind shot out at everyone and stopped the fighting.

"What do you all think you're doing?" All of them looked up to the second floor to see two people. One was a man with black spikey hair and was shirtless. The other was a woman in armor with long scarlet hair.

"Is that who I think it is?" Orihime said.

"Yep. Erza Scarlet, the most powerful female wizard in all of Fairy Tail and is the master." Ichigo said.

"Master?!" Orihime said.

"Thank you for stopping them, Gray." Erza said.

"No problem. It's a little reassuring when you're yelling at someone who isn't me." Gray said. Erza turned back to the crowd and was disappointed with the stack of papers she held out.

"Look at this." Erza said. "First, all of you keep fighting and now I have tons of complaints. As the master, I'm disappointed. The Magic Council isn't happy either. However, as a fellow member, that doesn't matter." She had a sword appeared in her hands and sliced the papers to shreds. "We don't let others carve the path for us. If we worry what others think of us, we will never progress. We follow our hearts because we're Fairy Tail!" She raised her hand and held out her finger with everyone cheering and doing the same with everyone calm. Orihime didn't understand what that meant, but she did it anyway.

"Erza, over here!" Lucy called out and Erza walked over to see Ichigo returned.

"Ichigo, I'm glad to see you're back." Erza said.

"Thanks. This is Orihime. She wants to join the guild. Her magic is impressive." Ichigo said.

"I see. I have no problem with it. Come with me, Orihime, and we'll get everything in ordered." Erza said. Orihime couldn't wait any longer for this moment. Erza checked out to see if Orihime was Fairy Tail material and she was. She stomped an orange color of the emblem right on her right hand. "There you go. You're an official member."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much." Orihime said.

"Nice and that means you can take jobs and get paid." Ichigo said.

"Hey!" They heard someone call out and saw a blue cat with wings fly through the door.

"Happy!" Nagato said.

"You guys, Natsu is in a little trouble." Happy said.

"Is it just me or does that cat have wings and is talking?!" Orihime said with amaze.

"Haven't you heard about exceeds?" Ichigo asked.

"What happened to Natsu?" Lucy said.

"We both were on Mt. Hakobe when an avalanche came out of nowhere and buried him somewhere in the mountain. I raced back here to get help." Happy said.

"Is he talking about Natsu Dragneel? I've heard stories about him." Orihime said.

"Yeah. He's Lucy's husband and Nagato's and his siblings' father." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, I'll go get Dad." Nagato said as he ran out of the guild.

"Nagato, be careful." Lucy said.

"Aren't you going to send more people to help?" Orihime said.

"There's no need. Natsu is one of our strongest members and the cold on the mountain is nothing to him." Erza said. "He'll be just fine." Orihime didn't know Natsu and thought she should take Erza's word for it. However, she saw Ichigo run out and it looked like he was going after Nagato.

…..

Mt. Hakobe

Orihime decided to go along with both of the boys, but she was freezing on a mountain that had nothing, but snow.

"You two didn't had to come. I can handle this myself." Nagato said.

"I don't remember asking for permission." Ichigo said.

"You want to try saying that again?" Nagato said, but Ichigo just kept going.

"Nagato, is your father really a strong wizard like I've heard?" Orihime said.

"Better when you see him in person." Nagato said. "Dad holds more Fairy Tail heart than anyone in the guild. In fact, it was my father that brought Ichigo to Fairy Tail."

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. Ichigo was only nine when he joined the guild and my Dad was the one that brought him." Nagato said. "I guess Ichigo sees my Dad like his own. Even has his guild mark the same place as him. I guess that's why he wanted to come and help out."

"Guys, over here." Ichigo called out. They raced over to Ichigo's side. "This should be where Natsu fell into the avalanche. He couldn't have been buried otherwise he can just melt himself out. There must be a hole or something."

"I've got this. Fire Dragon's Roar!" Nagato breathed out fire from his mouth and started melting the snow.

"That's amazing!" Orihime said.

"What else do you expect from a fellow Fire Dragon Slayer?" Ichigo said.

"Dragon Slayer?" Orihime said and thought back to when she met Ichigo. 'I've heard about dragon slayers, but Ichigo is a spirit slayer. What makes Ichigo different?' She thought.

"Look!" Nagato said. The snow melted away and they saw n opening in the ground. "This must have been where my Dad went down."

"Let's go." Ichigo said. All of them slid down the ice into an underground cavern.

"Look!" Nagato said and they saw a man that looked like Nagato, but was older and he was laying on the ground. "Dad!" All three of them ran over to him. Nagato turned him over. "Dad, are you alright?"

"What could have happened?" Orihime said.

"That." Ichigo said. They all looked deeper into the cave and saw a white dragon like creature called a wyvern. "A blizzardvern."

"It must have been protecting his territory." Nagato said. The creature roared and was marching towards them.

"No you don't." Ichigo said as he went to meet the attack and pounded it across the face.

"Let me get a few licks in." Nagato said. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" His feet caught on fire and kicked the creature.

"Night Spirit's Moon Fang!" Ichigo unleashed black energy that took the form of a fang and bit down on the creature. The blizzardvern crushed its foot down and it caused the ice to break apart. The cracks reached Orihime and Natsu and Natus was about to fall in.

"Oh no!" Orihime said as she grabbed onto him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Night Spirit's Howl!" Ichigo and Nagato used their breath attacks and pushed the beast outside of the cavern as it smashed through the walls.

"Help!" Orihime said as she was starting to slip and fell in with Natsu. Nagato raced and grabbed her leg and Ichigo grabbed him around the chest. "Nagato, use your other arm."

"I can't. The truth is I have no movement in my left arm." Nagato said.

"Just hang onto Natsu, Orihime." Ichigo said. Orihime held on tight, but she felt something slide down her legs and felt a breeze around there.

"Uh oh." Orihime said and the boys got a look at what she wears under the dress with their mouths opened and their faces red. "Stop staring!" When they stopped gawking, they pulled her up and the three of them were embarrassed.

"How about we just forget we saw anything?" Ichigo said.

"That's fine, but I can't believe my Dad got beaten around by that thing." Nagato said.

"I'll help him. Sōten Kisshun." The hairpins on Orihime light up for an instant and Natus was put in a dome and his injuries were healing.

"That's amazing! She has healing magic?" Nagato said.

"Orihime, your magic is unbelievable." Ichigo said.

"Thank you, but it doesn't seem like he has any serious injuries." Orihime said.

"So what's the problem?" Nagato asked. Then, they heard a loud growling sound and looked at Natsu.

"I'm so hungry." Natsu groaned.

"That's what caused this?!" All three of them shouted and found it ridiculous.

…

Magnolia

Nagato was able to fill up Natsu's stomach and all four of them headed back to town when Natsu was back to his normal self.

"Sorry for worrying you guys. Also, welcome to the guild, Orihime." Natsu said.

"Thank you." Orihime said.

"Look, we're back." Ichigo said as they arrived at the guild.

"Daddy!" Igneel called out as his family came running to them. Nagato and Natus ran too to meet them halfway.

"Memorable first day?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"Yeah. I love it here." Orihime said.

"Great. You're going to fit right in." Ichigo said. Orihime fulfilled her dream of joining, but we'll see where this takes her.

…

Ichigo: So Orihime, what do you think of Fairy Tail so far?

Orihime: It's wonderful. I'm so glad that I got to be a member. Just one question, why is it so cold?

Ichigo: What are you talking about? It's not cold.

Orihime: Next time: My First Job

Ichigo: Orihime, you have no idea what's in store for you.

AN: I know what you're all thinking about the Dragneel's and Erza being master so I'll clear it up now. I know about the Natsu and Lucy will have a daughter named Nashi thing and that Laxus is the most likely to be master. I just had this thought out before I came to terms with that and since so many people used that so many times, I'm going for originality here. Also, Nagato and Erza being master will take part in another story I thought of. That's right, Fairy Tail is coming to this part of town.


	3. My First Job

"I love it here in Magnolia." Orihime narrated. "I've only been in Fairy Tail for a couple days and I've already settled in. I became a member and I have my own apartment. Of course Fairy Tail does have a place called Fairy Hills, but this apartment was cheaper and it's nicer. Even though I've only been in Fairy Tail for a short while, I've already made many friends."

"Orihime, you up there?" She looked out the window to see Rukia was waiting for her down at the street.

"Like Rukia. She and I get along great." Orihime narrated

"Hang on. I'll be right down." Orihime called out to Rukia. She got all of her stuff together and ran out to meet up with Rukia so they can walk to the guild together.

"So how's settling in your new apartment?" Rukia said.

"Oh it's great. It's small, but cozy." Orihime said.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to move into Fairy Hills with all the other girls, but that's your choice." Rukia said. "A few members like Lucy had their own apartment in town."

"Yeah, but I'm going to need to figure out how I'm going to make rent." Orihime said.

"That's simple. You'll have to take a job request." Rukia said. Orihime forgot about that part of being in a guild. You have to take jobs and she wasn't sure if she could do it.

"My First Job"

…..

The Guild

Orihime and Rukia arrived at the guild and it was better than when Orihime first came since people weren't fighting. Orihime looked over to the request board and Ichigo was already standing there.

"Ichigo." Orihime said and got his attention.

"Hey." Ichigo said.

"Looking for a job yourself?" Rukia said.

"Yeah. It's just a matter of what seems the most interesting." Ichigo said.

"Why don't we let Orihime decide and the three of us can go together." Rukia said. "Orihime needs to get some experience, but it might be best she goes with someone to help her out."

"If you say so." Ichigo said.

"Okay, just pick which ever you want." Rukia said. "Of course, if you want to be able to pay your rent, you might want to look at the wants that pays a lot."

"Okay." Orihime said as she looked over at the jobs. She wanted something simple, but pays some good amount of money and it looked like she found one. "How about this one. All we have to do is get rid of an infestation of insects."

"I think it might be more complicated than you think." Ichigo said. "I doubt anyone would pay seventy-thousand jewel just to exterminate a few insects. You also should know that we'll have to split that money three ways so you're only getting about twenty-thousand."

"Well, she's made her decision and we should help her with it." Rukia said.

"Fine." Ichigo said as he took the flyer to tell they've accepted it.

…..

Train Ride

With Ichigo and the girls taking the requests, they got on a train and were heading for a small village where the job takes place. Unlike dragon slayers, Ichigo didn't get motion sick so it was just a smooth ride.

"So Rukia, can I ask what kind of magic you use?" Orihime said.

"I'll show you." Rukia said. She took her right fist and placed it against her hand with frost coming out from it. When Rukia pulled away, there was a small swan statue in her hands made from ice. "I use Maker Magic."

"What's that?" Orihime said.

"That's when wizards can make objects or something." Ichigo explained. "There are actually many kinds that use different elements like ice, metal, or whatever."

"So Rukia, you use Ice-Maker Magic?" Orihime said.

"That's right." Rukia said.

"In fact, the person who taught this form of Magic to Rukia was our own Gray Fullbuster when Rukia first came to Fairy Tail." Ichigo said.

"You mean that older man that takes his clothes off for no reason?" Orihime said.

"That's him." Rukia said with an embarrassed look. "It is kind of embarrassing when he does that. Good thing I didn't pick up on that bad habit."

"I think Gray sees Rukia like his own daughter, even though he has one of his own. It's just like how I see Natsu like my own Dad." Ichigo said.

"Wow. Everyone in Fairy Tail seems really close with each other." Orihime said.

"Yeah, even though those two are constantly fighting. OF course, Natsu can easily take Gray since fire always beats ice." Ichigo said, but ended up getting punched in the face by Rukia. "What was that for?"

"Don't underestimate Gray. He's stronger than you might think." Rukia said.

"I didn't say he was." Ichigo said.

"Please stop fighting you two." Orihime begged and the three of them just tried to enjoy the ride. Soon their ride came to an end and they went the rest of the way on foot.

"According to this map, the village we're going to should have plenty of farm lands and should just be over this hill." Rukia said.

"I see it, but you guys might want to look at this." Ichigo said. The girls stood next to him and saw the village isn't what they thought it was. It looked like a village, but it looked wrecked and hardly had any crops at all.

"What happened here?" Orihime said.

"This might have to do with the infestation we're here to clear." Rukia said. The three of them went down and saw villagers were miserable, hungry, and some of them were sick. "Excuse me, we're from Fairy Tail. We're here because you asked for help."

"Oh thank goodness that you came." An elder of the village said.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Orihime said.

"It all started just a few days ago when these monsters came into our village and started eating all of our crops." The elder said.

"Monsters? Are you talking about insects?" Ichigo said.

"They are insects, but they are monsters." The elder said.

"Can you give us a clearer picture of what these monsters look like?" Rukia asked, but that didn't happen when they heard someone scream.

"I think we're about to get our answer." Ichigo said as they went to check it out. He and the girls went to someone's home and saw something that horrified them. They saw a wasp creature eating someone's crops, but it was the size of a pickup truck. "Now, I see what the old man was talking about."

"Be careful, their stingers carry toxins in them that will greatly affect your body." The elder warned them.

"I've got this." Ichigo said as he raced towards the creature. "Night Spirit's Moon Fang!" He unleashed the fang shaped blast, but the wasp flew up and avoided it. It flew down to try and sting him, but Ichigo moved out of the way.

"Ice Make: Saucer!" Rukia made a blade of ice and shot it with it slicing the wasp in two.

"Ice shot." Ichigo tried to joke, but no one laughed.

"So these are the creatures that have been giving you trouble?" Orihime said.

"Yes. There are tons of them. They eat our crops and wreck our homes." The elder said. "We try to stop them, but they sting us and we either end up being killed or poisoned. If this keeps up, our village won't last much longer."

"Guys, we have to help them." Orihime said.

"That's why we took the job. There must be a hive or something close to the village." Rukia said.

"Yeah and if we want to stop these things, we'll have to destroy it." Ichigo said.

"There's more to it. These creatures are wasps and in order for us to destroy a colony, we must kill the queen." Rukia said. "If the queen dies, the hive dies."

"We better get to work." Ichigo said.

"What about these people?" Orihime said.

"We'll come back and try to help them after we take care of the hive." Ichigo said. As long as they came back to help, that's all that mattered to Orihime. So they headed out into the woods to find the hive.

….

The Woods

The three of them headed into the woods in search of the hive. It was easy since there was a trail of eaten plants for them to follow. They traveled deeper in until they started to hear a buzzing sound.

"You guys hear that?" Ichigo said.

"We have to be close." Rukia said.

"Over here." Orihime said. They took cover and found a giant hive with more of those wasp creatures.

"The queen must be inside." Rukia said. "Okay, we need a plan since there are so many of them. We have to find a way to distract those insects and lure the queen out."

"I think Ichigo already has something in mind." Orihime said. Rukia looked out and saw Ichigo was already stepping out to face the wasps.

"Is he nuts?! He's going to get killed! What's the matter with men that don't think things through?" Rukia said. Ichigo wasn't going to wait around for this.

"Time to come out, your majesty." Ichigo said. "Night Spirit's Piercing Heaven!" He unleashed his magic and it slashed right through the ground and cut the hive in two. Of course, that caused the wasps to become agitated. "Wow. It even goes down and under the ground."

"Ichigo!" Rukia said as she was frustrated with him. Ichigo saw something crawl out and it was the queen with it being even bigger than the rest.

"I'm so glad you could grace us with your presence." Ichigo said. Rukia and Orihime came out of hiding and decided to back Ichigo up with the wasps growing wild.

"Stay behind me, Rukia. Santen Kesshun!" Orihime made her shield to protect her and Rukia from the stingers and pushed the wasps back.

"Wow! Ichigo was telling the truth. Orihime's magic is truly amazing." Rukia said. "Can't let myself get distracted." She placed her hands together and decided to join in the fight. "Ice-Make: Lance!" She shot lances of ice and shot down the wasps. Ichigo was fighting the queen. The queen tried chomping down on him, but he rolled under her to avoid it. Ichigo jumped up and started whacking her stomach with his fists. The queen started flapping her wings to avoid him.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo said as he grabbed on and started climbing her. "Can't fly if she doesn't have wings. Night Spirit's Moon Fang!" He used the fang attack and it chopped off the wings and she began to fall and Ichigo fell off. "Night Spirit's Lunar Reap!" Ichigo shot out black crescent shape blasts and it was tearing up the queen.

"Ice-Make: Arrows!" Rukia formed a bow of ice and shot out arrows that shot down some of the wasps. Some of them became confused without the queen and just flew away.

"Pest control taken care of." Ichigo said. After the wasps were taken care of, Ichigo and the girls headed back to the village and tried to help them out. They were able to find some fruit for the villagers to eat and help with the crops. Orihime got to work on healing the sick and injured.

"Orihime, that magic of yours is amazing. What would take medicine and doctors weeks, you're healing these people in mere minutes." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Orihime said.

"So what kind of magic is it?" Ichigo said. That brought a little discouraged to Orihime with her looking away.

"To be honest, I don't know." Orihime said.

"You don't know?" Ichigo said. A magic that even the caster doesn't know about leads to an interesting mystery. After doing what they can to help, the three of them collected their reward and headed back for the guild.

"So how did you like your first job, Orihime?" Rukia said.

"It was fine, but I didn't do much of anything." Orihime said.

"Don't sell yourself short." Ichigo said. "That shield helped out Rukia and you helped those villagers. Those people would have died if you didn't help them the way you did."

"Ichigo! Rukia!" The three of them looked ahead and saw their friends Renji and Chad.

"It's Renji and Chad!" Rukia said.

"We just got done with a job." Chad said.

"So did we." Ichigo said.

"I'm glad we ran into you guys. I heard that Uryu is heading back into town." Renji said.

"Uryu?! Oh man, not him!" Ichigo said.

…

Orihime: Wow, Ichigo, jobs can be difficult.

Ichigo: You just need to get use to it. The higher the pay, the bigger the job. Just be glad you're using your magic for something good.

Orihime: What do you mean?

Ichigo: Next time: Guild Darkness

Ichigo: You're about to meet guys that I consider a nuisance.


	4. Guild Darkness

After witnessing Orihime's magic, Lucy asked her to do something for her. Nagato had absolutely no movement in his left arm and it was all bandaged up. It pained Lucy to see her oldest son like that. Perhaps Orihime's magic could heal it.

"Are you sure about this?" Nagato said.

"The least I can do is try." Orihime said.

"You'll do fine, Orihime. We've seen what your magic can do." Ichigo said with her four new friends and Nagato's family gathered around to see this.

"Please, just try." Lucy begged. Nagato lifted his arm and placed it against the counter for Orihime to try and fix up. Orihime held out her arms and her hairpins lit up. The orange dome surrounded Nagato's arm and began to heal it.

"Wow! It feels like the warm sun." Nagato said as he could feel the warm and pleasurable feeling he felt against his arm. All of them waited around, but Nagato wasn't really feeling anything. "Um…my arm doesn't really feel that much different."

"Orihime, is there a problem?" Natsu asked. Orihime was trying, but nothing was working and she couldn't hold it out anymore.

"Orihime, what's the matter?" Rukia said.

"Nagato, how long has your arm been like this?" Orihime said.

"About three years." Nagato said. Orihime looked like she was disappointed with herself after hearing that and that's just how she was feeling.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." Orihime said with a hint of sadness. "I don't know if it's because of my magic or if I'm just not strong enough, but I can't heal anything unless it's been a month or less."

"Oh, I see." Lucy said since she was disappointed her son couldn't have his arm back.

"I'm sorry." Orihime said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Nagato said as he stood up. "It's fine, really. I've gotten use to my arm being like this."

"At least you tried." Rukia said, but this wasn't making Orihime feel any better.

"So is her magic really something to be impressed by?" Renji asked since he never saw it for himself.

"It sure is, but it seems it has its limits like any other magic." Ichigo said. "No one knows what kind of magic it is. Orihime said that even she doesn't know."

"Even she doesn't know what kind of magic she has?" Chad said.

"That's certainly strange." Renji said. "Anyway, we better get ready. Uryu is coming back to the guild. He should be here at any moment."

"Yay." Ichigo faked cheer.

"Who is this Uryu?" Orihime said.

"Uryu is a member of Fairy Tail." Rukia said. "He's actually one of the handful of people in this guild that doesn't engage in the roughhousing that goes on around here. On top of that, he and Ichigo don't really get along that well."

"He just acts like he knows everything and I get the impression that he thinks he's superior to me." Ichigo said. All of them were talking about this guy, but they heard the guild doors open. They all looked and was met with Uryu. He had raven-colored hair and was dressed in all white clothes that looked a little fancy with a small cape hanging around his shoulders and gloves. He wore glasses and carried a bow over his right shoulder with his guild mark blue and right under the palm of his right hand that was mostly covered.

"Uryu, you're back!" Gray acknowledge.

"Yes. Where is Master Erza? I wish to speak with her." Uryu said.

"Sorry, but she isn't here. There's a guild master meeting happening out of town and she had to attend." Lucy said.

"I see." Uryu said. Uryu just left it at that and went over to Ichigo and his friends. "Ichigo, you seem to be doing well despite what you eat."

"Yeah. You seem to be doing well yourself." Ichigo said.

"So what made you come back? Did you already deal with those bandits from that job you took already?" Renji said.

"Yes and no. The reason I came back is because I need a little help with something." Uryu said.

"You of all people need help?" Ichigo said with him finding this amusing as he tried to hide his smile.

"You can mock me all you want at another time. Are you going to help me or not?" Uryu said.

"This sounds like too good of an opportunity to pass up. You can count me in." Ichigo said.

"Good. It might be best that the rest of you come as well." Uryu said to the others. "I'm dealing with a powerful foe that it's going to take more than just me and Ichigo to beat."

"You got it." Renji said and Chad nodded to the agreement as well.

"He's asking for my help? Does he not even see that I'm standing right here?" Orihime questioned.

"I'm sure it's nothing personal or anything, but it might be best if you come along." Rukia said. "You might not have been able to help Nagato's arm, but you can help us now."

"Alright." Orihime agreed. She didn't know what was going on, but she can't deny herself from wanting to help her friends. Ichigo and his friends got their stuff together and when they did, they headed for the station.

"Our train will be leaving in a couple minutes." Uryu said.

"Where are we heading?" Orihime asked.

"A place called Protea Town." Uryu said, but it was only then that he realized that Orihime was with them. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. My name is Uryu Ishida." He said as he held out his hand and Orihime took it.

"I'm Orihime Inoue. I'm new to Fairy Tail."

"I hope it's alright if she comes. Her magic will be a big help to us." Rukia said.

"The more the merrier." Uryu said.

"Let's go. Let's get this show on the road." Ichigo called out as all of them hopped on the train and were preparing themselves for this enemy that Uryu needs help for them to defeat.

…..

Clover Town

The meeting of the guild masters took place in a small town known as Clover Town. Erza was already there and she was placing sweets on her plate since she had a ridiculous sweet tooth.

"Oh my, all of this looks scrumptious." Erza said as she took delight in them.

"I see you're still hold a strong craving for sweets." Erza was met with a tan and attractive woman with blonde hair. She wore jeans with heels and wore a white shirt with a few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up and wore a black sleeveless blouse over it.

"Tier Harribel, it's great to see you again." This attractive young woman might seem like the master of a guild called Mermaid Heel, but is actually the master of the Blue Pegasus guild.

"I must say, it's great to see the both you lovely ladies." Both of them were met with a man that wore a straw hat with a flowery kimono over himself. He had brown hair in a ponytail with some facial hair and carried a piece of grain in his mouth.

"Shunsui Kyoraku." Erza stated. This gentleman is Shunsui Kyoraku and he is the master of a guild known as Cherry Sakura. The three of them were close acquaintances. The three sat down together and were catching up. "A shame that Lyon, Kagura, and Sting couldn't come and join us."

"Yes, but there is a matter that I would like to discuss." Tier said. "It's about the dark guilds. Some have been active lately."

"I've been hearing some news about this as well." Shunsui said. "In fact, I've heard that some dark guilds are actually allying themselves with one and another. That has happened in many years."

"Yes. Not since THEY were form." Erza said as was beginning to grow cautious.

…

The Train

Ichigo and this team that was recently formed was on the train and heading for Protea Town.

"Hey, Uryu, since we're helping you out on this job, do you think you can tell us what is going on?" Renji said.

"Renji's right. We need to know what's going on if we're going to help you." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Uryu said. "The job I was going to take originally involved handling some bandits, but it turns out they were actually working with a dark guild."

"A dark guild? What's that?" Orihime asked.

"Allow me to explain." Rukia volunteered. "There are actually two kinds of guilds. There's light and legal guilds. That's what Fairy Tail is. We take jobs to help people with our magic, as well as guilds like merchant or treasure hunting guilds, but there are rules and laws set by the Magic Council we must oblige by. However, dark guilds are different. They feel that they should use their magic however they want and don't follow them. That mostly consists of thugs and criminals."

"I never knew there were so many kinds of guilds." Orihime said.

"So what dark guild are we going against?" Chad asked.

"One called Black Talon." Uryu said. "Their motto is that "like the birds of prey, they will strike at their prey." Their strongest member is a man named Korodo. He uses Shadow Magic. That's why I wanted you to come, Ichigo. Since you devour shadows, defeating this enemy should be easy for you."

"So that's why you wanted me to come." Ichigo said as he felt a little shot down since that's the only reasons Uryu wanted him to come.

"So you really eat shadows?" Orihime asked.

"Don't you remember when we first met? I was able to eat someone's darkness magic." Ichigo said. Orhime thought back to Onibus and she remembered that's just what he did.

"Oh yeah." Orihime said.

"As long as I'm a shadowy area or any place dark, I can eat that stuff and get stronger since I'm a Night Spirit Slayer." Ichigo said. "Slayers like me can eat their own element except for what he produce."

"Yes and that will be our advantage over them." Uryu said. "If we can defeat this Korodo, it shouldn't be that hard to take down some low lives like the rest of the guild."

"So we defeat Korodo and this guild will go down. That will be done." Ichigo said as he was confident.

…

Black Talon

Black Talon was a small dark guild with its guildhall out in a dark and creepy part of the woods. It wasn't that far outside Protea Town. However, most of them were starting grow concern.

"I heard Fairy Tail is coming."

"That's the strongest guild in all of Fiore."

"Can we really stand up to something like them?"

"What are you all getting so worked up apart? Get your panties untwisted." The one who spoke was Korodo. He had long, straight black hair. He was dressed in all black with a shirt, pants, shoes, and a jacket that went straight down to his ankles. He also wore a silver cross necklace around his neck.

"Korodo?" All of them had their attention on him and wondered why he wasn't worried at all.

"The problem with legal guilds like Fairy Tail is that they follow those dumb rules that good for nothing council set up." Korodo said. "We do not follow rules. We do as we please."

"I don't know. Fairy Tail has a destructive reputation." Korodo looked down at the one who said it and actually struck the man with his own shadow.

"I'll show you those fairy insects are nothing compared to us." Korodo declared. "We'll rip off those wings and crush those fairies when they die with all those guild masters." The first and real enemy Ichigo and his friends will fight. Can they really take down an entire dark guild on their own?

….

Orihime: Ichigo, how come Chad hardly talks?

Ichigo: I don't know. Maybe he's a gentle giant.

Orihime: What about Renji? What's his story?

Ichigo: You mean other than the fact that he's hot headed? You'll just have to see for yourself what these two are capable of.

Ichigo: Next time: Lash and Fists

Orihime: I can't wait. I want to know more about everyone in Fairy Tail.


	5. Lash and Fists

When Uryu returned to the guild, he required the help of Ichigo and his friends. Uryu met Orihime and the six of them formed a team for this job. He says that they're going against a dark guild by the name Black Talon and their biggest threat is named Korodo. They arrived in Protea Town which is where Black Talon is suppose to be.

"Okay, we're here. What are we suppose to do now?" Ichigo said.

"We need to figure out where Black Talon is going to strike." Uryu said.

"Why don't we just bring them out to us? We get to pound them down and it will be done and over with." Ichigo said.

"Use your head." Renji said. "How are we suppose to lure them out if we don't even know what they want? What's more is that we're dealing with a dark guild. They have practically no limits so they could use innocent people against us."

"They probably aren't expecting us so we have the element of surprise on our side." Uryu said. "We need to track them down before any harm can be done."

"I think I already found something." Chad said. He pointed down the road and there was a crowd gathering the front of the museum.

"We better go see what this is about." Rukia said as the six of them headed straight for the museum.

"Lash and Fists"

People were screaming as they demanded answers as to what was going on, but security was not letting them through.

"Everyone, return to your homes. We have this situation under control." A guard said. The team got to the crowd, but they still couldn't tell what was going on.

"Let's try to get a closer look." Ichigo said.

"I'm with you." Renji said. Both of them tried to squeeze through so they can tried to figure out what was going on.

"Chad, maybe you can get us through with that strength of yours." Orihime asked, but when she turned to talk to him, he was already gone. "Where did he go?"

"How could someone that big be so quiet and manage to sneak away?" Rukia said. Ichigo and Renji pushed through the crowd to try and get answers. Both of them got out in front, but Ichigo accidently shoved a guard and he noticed both of them.

"Hey, stay back!" The guard said.

"Sorry, but we just want to know what's going on." Ichigo said.

"This isn't a bar or anything for irresponsible teenagers so get lost." The guard said. The guards grabbed the both of them and tossed the two of them back to the other side of the crowd.

"Smooth move, Carrot Top." Renji said.

"It was an accident. Don't go blaming me when you couldn't have done any better." Ichigo said.

"We have to get inside. This might be Black Talon's doing." Uryu said as he tried to figure this out. "There must be another way inside, but there might be guards at every entrance."

"Wait, there's Chad." Rukia said. All of them looked over to the side and saw Chad and he was motioning for them to come his way.

"Maybe Chad found a way for us to get inside."Orihime said as all five of them went with Chad and headed around the building.

"Chad, did you really find a way for us to get inside?" Uryu asked.

"Sort of." Chad said. He showed them what he meant when he showed that there were a few guards were knocked out and there was a giant hole in the wall.

"The bad guys must have used this to get inside." Orihime said.

"I don't think so." Rukia said as the rest of them knew that it was really Chad's doing and knew Erza and the guild were not going to like this and they know what that woman is capable of. All of them walked inside and saw this place was deserted. "Anyone see anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Renji said.

"Chad, I know you're strong, but how were you able to knock down those guards and create that whole in the wall?" Orihime said. "Did you use it with your magic?"

"You'll have to wait and see. We're not alone." Uryu said and everyone grew cautious. They didn't see anyone, but that didn't last long. A gust of black colored wind blew around and all of them tried to block it out.

"What is this?" Ichigo said.

"This isn't wind. These are shadows." Uryu said.

"You guys are Fairy Tail wizards? This must be a joke if the guild sent you to fight us." The shadows cleared away and showed a bunch of wizards opposing Ichigo and his friends. Korodo was there as well as he was on a spiral of a shadow that he was actually standing on.

"Just as I thought. This was Black Talon's doing." Uryu said.

"These guys are Black Talon?" Orihime asked as she felt a little nervous.

"And I take it the guy on the giant spring is Korodo." Rukia stated.

"That's him alright. Remember to be careful. His use of Shadow Magic is powerful as you can see." Uryu warned. "What are you up to, Korodo? Why are you here?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Korodo said.

"I think you do." Uryu said as he held out the bow he carried. He pulled back the string and magic power was starting to build up in the form of an arrow.

"What's happening?" Orihime said.

"That's Uryu's Archery Magic." Rukia said.

"Archery Magic?" Orihime said.

"It's a type of holder magic." Rukia said. "Uryu can gather magic energy and form it into hundreds of arrows. Uryu is quite the sharp shooter with it."

"I won't ask again. Tell me what you're up to." Uryu said.

"If you want to know, you'll have to come and find out for yourself." Korodo said. Uryu decided to leave it alone and just try to take him down. He launched the arrow and it was soring straight for Korodo, but Korodo jumped over it and the shadow he stood on caught him. "You'll have to do better than that."

"I can do a lot better. Why don't you come down and have me show you." Ichigo said as he pounded his fist into his own hand.

"Sadly, I'm far too busy to deal with you. I've got other things to attend to." Korodo said. "Kill them, men. I'll handle what we came for." He had his shadow swirl around him and Korodo vanished without a trace. That left his men to deal with the team.

"Now what? We don't have time to deal with these guys." Rukia said.

"Not a problem." Renji said as he and Chad stepped forward. "Uryu, you and Ichigo go deal with that Korodo. The girls, Chad, and I will handle these clowns."

"Are you sure you can or are you just trying to impress the girls?" Ichigo taunted.

"Watch it or your hair will have traces of red." Renji said.

"We don't have time to bicker about this. Ichigo, let's split up." Uryu said.

"Fine if it means I don't have to deal with you two at once." Ichigo said. He and Uryu headed for two different halls to track Korodo down.

"You ready?" Renji asked Chad and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Can we really handle all of these guys?" Orihime said.

"Just let the boys take lead." Rukia said. "By the time these two get through, there won't be any left for us."

"Let's go!" Renji said as he and Chad dove right in and the members of Black Talon. "Lash Slash!" Renji held out his hand and a stretchable metal was shot out and hit some of them and knocked them down.

"Whoa! Metal that can stretch out? How did Renji do it?" Orihime said.

"It's called Lashing Magic. Renji can call upon elastic objects and use them for offense and defense." Rukia said. Chad took part in the fight as well. He held up his right arm and magic build around it. A black armor-like substance covered it with a red stripe running down it. He thrusted it forward and unleashed a powerful blast of magic.

"Diablo Fist." Chad called it.

"What was that? What happened to Chad's arm?" Orihime said.

"Chad uses a form of Satan Soul Takeover Magic." Rukia said. "For whatever reason, he only uses it around his arms. I don't know if it's intentional or if he can't fully control his magic."

"These guys are dangerous."

"What did you expect? They're from Fairy Tail."

"I'm surprised we even thought we had a chance." All of the members of Black Talon were starting to get scared. Renji and Chad continued their onslaught against these guys.

"Orochi Whip!" Renji had about eight snake like whips shoot out and lashed against some members.

Diablo Fist!" Chad shot out another blast of magic from his arm and knocked just as much down.

"Oh wow! They're both so strong." Orihime said as she was amazed. This was the first time she's seen the two of them fight and she can't believe that both of them are able to fight off all of these guys. "Is everyone in Fairy Tail this powerful?"

"More than you can imagine. These two aren't even S-Class wizards." Rukia said.

"S-Class?" Orihime asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." Rukia said. "Either way, they're making quick work of them. I told you we wouldn't have any left for us to fight." They are easily defeating Black Talon, but Korodo could be a different story.

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo continued to go down the hall he chose and was trying to find Korodo, but there wasn't any way for him to track him down.

"Damn it. Where did he go? For that matter, I don't even know what he's after…and for that matter, I don't even know where I am." Ichigo said. He was becoming frustrated, but he doesn't know what was more agitating: the fact that he can't find Korodo or the fact that he's just running around without a clue as to where himself was.

….

Uryu

Uryu was down in a different direction as he tried to find Korodo. Uryu ran down a pass, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He ran back and saw Korodo was just standing there out in the open in an open area to the fresh air.

"I finally found you." Uryu said.

"So you caught up to me?" Korodo said. "I should have known better than to leave cubs to finish the prey." Uryu wasn't in the mood for him as he pulled out his bow and powered up another arrow.

"It's time you tell me what you're after." Uryu said.

"I already got it." Korodo said as he jumped back and went over the balcony. He caused another shadow to come out and catch him. Korodo brought his hands together and was building up power. "Shadow Prison!" The shadows moved up and it was a surprise to everyone outside. The shadows were beginning to come around the building. Ichigo and his friends saw through the windows that the shadows were trapping them inside and swirling around at incredible speed.

"What have you done?" Uryu said.

"I knew Fairy Tail would try and get in my way." Korodo said. "I was hoping to capture some of its strongest members, but it's better than nothing."

"What?" Uryu said.

"This is going to keep you guys here while I kill the guild masters slowly." Korodo said. "I'll trap them in the same prison that is impossible to break through. They'll starve and run low on power with me torturing them."

"Do you really think that will work?" Uryu said. "There's no way you can trap someone like Fairy Tail's master or any of them and take them down."

"We'll see about that. I can be artistic in torture when I want to be." Korodo said. "They'll starve, no one can save them, and I'll put them through hell. There are some people that would love to have a taste of that as well. Now, get in there." The shadows grabbed Uryu and were pulling him in.

"Korodo!" Uryu shouted before he was pulled in and trapped inside with the others.

"With that done, I'm of to Clover Town." Korodo said. He rode his shadow stand through the air to make him head for Clover Town faster. "We dark guilds have been left in the dark. Now, they'll see what it's like to be left there."

…..

Orihime: Ichigo, can you really eat shadows and darkness?

Ichigo: Yeah, but I have to admit I have my limits. You should see Natsu. He never stops eating.

Orihime: I've noticed. He loves to stuff his face. Do you think you can take him in an eating contest?

Ichigo: Not a chance.

Ichigo: Next Time: Can I Eat It All?

Orihime: You know I have a few recipes you should try.


	6. Can I Eat It All?

Korodo trapped Ichigo and his friends in Protea Town's museum. With them trapped, he rode a shadow to Clover Town, to the meeting of the guild masters. His plan was to trap them and torture and starve them until they die.

"It won't be long now." Korodo said. "It's only a matter of time. Once I trap those fools, they'll know what it's like to be left in the dark. They'll see that magic can't be restraint by that pathetic Magic Council."

"Can I Eat It All?"

…

Protea Town

Uryu was furious with himself. He found Korodo, but he allowed him to get away. Now, shadows surround the museum and swirl around it.

"No. I can't let us be just stuck in here." Uryu said. He held out his bow and fired a magic arrow, but it just bounced off the shadow and it didn't seem to have any affect at all. "Nothing? Korodo did say that escape would be impossible, but there just has to be a way."

"Uryu!" Uryu looked down the hall to see Ichigo was able to find him.

"Ichigo, great timing." Uryu said.

"Guys!" Both of them looked down the other end of the hall and saw the others have managed to find them.

"What is going on?" Renji said.

"Is this Korodo's doing?" Rukia asked.

"I'm afraid that it is." Uryu said. "Korodo tricked us. He was aiming to trap us here. Korodo's real goal is to trap the guild masters in Clover Town with the same kind of spell."

"That's where Master Erza is in now." Rukia said.

"He's going there right now unless we can figure out how to break through this shadow." Uryu said.

"How hard can it be? It's just a shadow." Renji said. He held out his hand as he was about to use another one of his lash spells.

"Wait." Uryu said, but Renji wasn't even listening.

"Lash Slash!" Renji shot out the elastic metal but it just bounced off the shadow.

"I tried to warn you, you dope!" Uryu said. "Attacking it won't do any good. There must be some secret way for us to break through, but we don't have time. Korodo will reach Clover Town soon and trap the masters."

"There's no way Korodo can beat the masters that easily, can he?" Orihime asked.

"Well, some of them are old, but I highly doubt it. Nevertheless, this is our responsibility." Uryu said.

"Then, what are we waiting for." Rukia said. She walked behind Ichigo and kicked him in the back that pushed him to the shadow.

"What was that for?" Ichigo said.

"Stop wasting time by just standing there and just start eating." Rukia said. "If you can devour an opening in that shadow, we can get out of here."

"Good idea, but Korodo has gotten too far away." Uryu said. He held out his bow and held it horizontally. He pulled back the string and started to gather magic power. "Divine Arrow!" Magic energy gathered around and was forming a large arrow. "I saw the direction he was going in. One of us can use this arrow and ride right to him. Alright, Ichigo, start eating."

"Okay. I'll do my best." Ichigo said as he got up. He opened his mouth and started to chomp down on it. He kept eating away at it, but the shadow was recovering fast.

"Ichigo, what are you doing? Stop nibbling and devour it." Renji said.

"I'm trying." Ichigo said.

"Can't you just swallow it all up? I've seen Natsu swallow up the flame of an entire house on fire in just one gulp." Rukia said.

"I know, but I'm different." Ichigo said as he moved away and all the damage he did was starting to close up. "The truth is, I've never eaten anything this big before. My appetite isn't as big as Natsu's."

"But what about when you fought that Benir guy when we first met." Orihime said.

"I could handle small stuff that he threw at me, but not something like this." Ichigo said. "If this was fire, he probably would handle this with no problem. I'm different. I don't understand how he does it."

"Figure it out later." Uryu said as he was still holding on to the arrow, but it didn't look like it was going to for much longer. "Ichigo, you're the only one who can get us out of here. The fate of our master with many others rest on this."

"Ichigo, I know you can do it. I believe in you." Orihime said. Ichigo knew they were right. He just had to keep trying.

"I'll do my best." Ichigo said. He started chomping and slurping as much as he could. Yet, he still wasn't getting anywhere. He knew he couldn't give up, but he it felt like he was already starting to get stuff.

"Come on, Ichigo." Chad said.

"Hurry. Korodo is getting farther and farther away." Uryu said as he was doing his best to hold the arrow back, but sweat started to run down his face and his hands were getting sore from holding back so much power.

"Your complaining isn't helping." Ichigo said with a full mouth, but the opening wasn't getting any bigger.

"Damn it. This isn't working." Renji said. Orihime could see that Ichigo was struggling and they were in a dire situation. She couldn't stand by and decided to step forward to help him out.

"Orihime?" Rukia questioned on why she moved.

"What are you doing?" Renji said. Orihime held both of her hands out together. Her hairpins lit up and she was gathering power in both of them. All of them stopped to look what she was doing.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime said and fired a blast of magic power. It blasted the shadow and it actually created an opening in the shadow and all of them were amazed.

"How did she do that?" Chad said.

"Orihime's magic continues to be more and more impressive. It practically defies common sense." Rukia said.

"Quick, everyone get out and I'll fire." Uryu said as all of them ran outside while the opening was closing up.

"Not me." Ichigo said as he got on the arrow just Uryu released it and the arrow took off at supersonic speed with Ichigo being able to ride on it. Uryu recovered quickly and jumped out before the opening closed up.

"Is Ichigo going to be okay on that thing? How is he even able to ride that thing?" Orihime said.

"The Divine Arrow can be ridden as long as you keep your balance and focus on your magic power on it." Uryu said. "At that speed, he should catch up to Korodo in no time. We need to figure out how we should catch up to them."

"That's simple. We just need to get a magic mobile or something." Renji said. "It might not be as fast, but we should catch up if we pour out enough power."

"Good idea. In the meantime, Ichigo will just have to hold him off until we get there." Uryu said.

"Be careful, Ichigo." Orihime said. Even though she has faith in him, she can't help, but be concerned about him. Ichigo was able to ride on the arrow as he flew at incredible speed, but he was upset with himself.

'I'm grateful for what Orihime did, but that was pathetic.' Ichigo thought. 'I'm a night spirit slayer. I should be able to devour any kind of shadow. I know I can do this and I will by defeating Korodo.'

…

Korodo

Korodo rode on the shadow and made it to the mountains. Soon they were starting to clear up and he caught a glimpse of Clover Town.

"I see the town. It won't be long now." Korodo said.

"I've got you." Korodo looked backed and was surprised to see Ichigo on an arrow and was coming at him with incredible speed. "Weren't expecting this, were you?" The arrow crashed into Korodo and caused an explosion that knocked Korodo down. Ichigo jumped through the smoke and landed on the cliffs. "I'll give Uryu this: that arrow was a big help."

"You again." Korodo said as the smoke began to clear. "You're one of those Fairy Tail insects. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you through." Ichigo said as he stood his ground.

"I don't know how you were able to break through my Shadow Prison, but it doesn't matter at this point." Korodo said. "Now get out of my way." He held up his hand and had his shadows attack Ichigo and the impact caused a dust cloud. Ichigo jumped right through and had darkness flowing from his hands and attacked, but Korodo created his shadow trail and got back in the air. "No way. My shadows didn't even faze him. This might actually be a challenge."

"What are you doing up there? Come down and fight!" Ichigo demanded.

"I think I'll just move you out of my way." Korodo said. "Shadow Constrict!" Ichigo saw a dark shadow appear under him. He tried jumping away, but shadow tentacles came out and still grabbed him. "Let's see you get out of that."

"Gladly." Ichigo said and started to chomp down on them. Korodo wasn't expecting that.

"Is he eating the shadows? I won't let you escape." Korodo said. He created more tentacles and all of them grabbed onto him and it was getting hard to move.

"No. I have to break free." Ichigo said because if he gets stuck, he will let her down. "Erza. I have to keep trying. How would Natsu do this?" Ichigo tried to think of what Natsu would do and he started to remember something he told him.

…..

Flashback

It was only a few years ago and Ichigo saw Natsu swallow up an entire flame in one gulp at the guild.

"Wow! Natsu how did you eat all of that up?" Ichigo said.

"It's easy since I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu said.

"I still don't understand how you can fit all of that in your stomach." Ichigo said.

"It's simple." Natsu said. "You've got to remember that you're not just putting this stuff in your stomach. When you eat your own element, you have to have it become part of your magic as well." Natsu tried to explain, but he still didn't understand.

End of Flashback

….

"Have it become part of my magic." Ichigo repeated. He opened up his mouth and just started to suck in and the shadows flew inside him. They weren't just going in his stomach. All of it went through his body and he was able to get free much to Korodo's dismayed. "So that's what you were trying to tell me. I get it now. It's not just in my stomach. I feel a lot stronger."

"But how?" Korodo said.

"You ready to give up yet?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know how you did that, but you're still no match for me." Korodo said.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said and inhaled. "Night Spirit's Howl!" Ichigo unleashed his breath attack, but Korodo used the shadow trail like a shield and jumped down to the ground.

"I can't believe this guy. I still underestimated him." Korodo said. "I'll admit you're powerful, but I won't fall. It's time we ended this. Shadow Veil!" He had the shadows spiral around him and he was completely covered in them. They seemed to be moving faster than his prison. "Here I come!" He flew right at Ichigo and struck him hard with him feeling the shadows spiraling against him. "Not so tough now?"

"Your shadows have no effect on me." Ichigo said. "I'll just eat my way through." He grabbed Korodo's arm and inhaled as he started eating them. He ate a good amount, but it didn't seem to be lightening up. He thought it was strange and moved away as a precaution "What's going on? Why isn't it working now?"

"I knew this would work." Korodo said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said.

"My Shadow Veil is just like my Shadow Prison." Korodo explained. "It's more like an armor and recovers faster. You can eat all you want, but you won't break through."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said.

"It's pointless. You can't defeat me." Korodo claimed. Ichigo had the upper hand and learned a better control of his magic, but how can he beat this guy if he's completely protected.

….

Orihime: Ichigo, if you're all about shadows, how come you're not all dark and moody?

Ichigo: What do you think I am? What I eat has nothing to do with who I am?

Orihime: Isn't there a saying that you eat what you are?

Ichigo: That's you are what you eat, but that doesn't apply to me.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: Shadows vs. Shadows

Orihime: Ichigo, how does that not apply to you?

Ichigo: Well…


	7. Shadows vs Shadows

Uryu and all of the others was able to get a magic mobile. Uryu was driving as fast as he could with an S.E. plug on his arm, but it didn't seem like he was all that fast.

"Uryu, hurry up." Renji said as he was sitting next to him. "By the time we get there, the fighting will be over."

"I'm just being sensible. We don't want a crash and add another bill to the reputation Fairy Tail has." Uryu said.

"Are you sure you joined the right guild?" Renji asked. "Going overboard and things getting wrecked is what we do. This is why I thought Chad should drive." Meanwhile, the girls and Chad were inside.

"Do you think we're going to make it in time?" Orihime said.

"Don't underestimate Ichigo. He'll be fine." Chad said.

"Chad's right. He's probably beating down on his face right now and we'll be right there to help him in no time." Rukia said. Little did she know that the fight between him and Korodo was a stalemate.

…

Erza

Erza was outside and thinking about the dark guilds. Only less than a handful of them were associating with each other, but it still did not feel comfortable with her. That only has happened one other time in her life.

"So far, there doesn't seem to be any serious action." Erza said. "I still should take this as a precaution if anything happens."

"Erza!" She looked next to her and saw Harribel found her.

"Harribel? Is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"I just heard that Black Talon has acted out in Protea Town. A few members of your guild are there as well and caused a little trouble themselves." Harribel said.

"What?!" Erza said. This is not going to be good even if Ichigo wins.

"Shadows vs. Shadows"

…

Ichigo

Ichigo continued his fight against Korodo up in the mountains. Even when Ichigo found the power to devour shadows and darkness, no matter how much, he still couldn't get near Korodo. Korodo's Shadow Veil spell recovers much faster than any of his other spells and Ichigo can't get through.

"Are you ready to give in yet?" Korodo said.

"Never. That veil spell of yours might be tough, but I will find a way to break through." Ichigo said.

"Don't kid yourself. You can't beat me." Korodo said. "Shadow Slicer!" Korodo shot crescent shape shadows, but Ichigo devour them and wasn't even bothering him.

"At this point, we'll going to get nowhere." Ichigo said.

"Feeling frustrated? You didn't stand much of a chance to begin with." Korodo said. "It's time I finish this by hitting you with my ultimate spell. Hades Gale!" Korodo unleashed a massive storm of shadows that was like a hurricane and it blasted Ichigo and knocked him back a few feet and he dropped to one knee. "I'm impressed. Not many would get back up after being hit by that. You're seeing what I'll do to those guild masters."

"Shut up." Ichigo said. "All you ever talk about is trapping and torturing them. If you want to do that, you'll have to get through me first."

"Why don't you get? You can't beat me." Korodo said.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said. He had one hand covered in darkness and made a fist with it. Ichigo charged right at him, but Korodo held up his own fist and intercepted the attack. The two attacks canceled each other out and the two of them pushed each other back.

"Is that all you've got?" Korodo said. The longer this fight was going on, the more Ichigo was becoming frustrated. He gripped his hands and tried crushing his own teeth. Black and red energy started to emit off his body from this reaction.

"No. What's wrong with me?" Ichigo said to himself as he was getting mad. "I should be able to beat him. A shadow wizard should be no match for me." The energy was becoming more intense as it was shooting out of him.

"What's going on?" Korodo questioned. "His power seems to be growing with his emotions. How is he doing it?" What Korodo didn't know was that this is what happens with a Fairy Tail wizard. They take their emotions and uses them to make themselves stronger. He got a visual aid as he saw his shadows were being pulled in. "What? My shadows are being pulled towards him."

"AAAAAWWWWWW!" Ichigo screamed from the rage and frustration and all the shadows of every dark area around were being pulled towards him for extra power.

"No! My Shadow Veil can't recover fast enough." Korodo said as it was nearly gone.

"I'm taking you down!" Ichigo shouted as he was at full power.

'His magic is so powerful, but he isn't a dragon slayer. Wait, is he the one I heard about?' Korodo thought as he finally put all the pieces together. Ichigo flew right at Korodo. He held his right fist back and socked Korodo in the stomach with it still being backed there and knocked the air right out of his lungs. Ichigo had power build up around his fist and opened it up.

"Night Spirit's Reap Slash!" Ichigo swung his arm up and Korodo felt like he just got slashed by a scythe against his chest.

'A spirit slayer! They actually are real!' Korodo said in his mind as he was amazed at what he saw. He bounced against the ground a couple times and hit his head against one of the mountains.

"Good riddance." Ichigo said. He took a few breaths and was able to calm down. "Oh man. That was frustrating, but at least it's over."

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked and saw his friends arrived on the magic mobile. All of them got off and saw Korodo was out cold.

"You guys are late. This guys is already down for the count." Ichigo said.

"You could have left a few hits for us." Rukia said.

"I told you that we would have gotten hear sooner if Chad would have driven, but no." Renji complained. "Uryu was thinking of rules and regulations."

"Does it even matter at this point?" Uryu said. "We came to defeat Korodo and Black Talon and that's what we did."

"That's great, but does anyone here something?" Orihime asked. They all stopped for a minute talking for a minute and heard something that sounded like a motor.

"It's coming from the opposite direction." Chad said. They all looked back and saw Erza on a magic-cycle.

"Erza?!" Ichigo acted scared. If Erza was all the way out here, he was afraid they might be in trouble. Erza turned to the side and skidded to a stop.

"Ichigo! Everyone! I take it you were the members that dealing with Black Talon." Erza said. "I just heard what happened and rushed over as fast as I could."

"We were able to take care of all of it." Uryu said. "We already handed a vast majority of members to the army and they've all been locked away."

"That's good to hear." Erza said.

"We should take Korodo over to them as well." Uryu said. All of them turned to him, but Korodo already disappeared.

"He's already gone!" Rukia said.

"You've got to be kidding." Ichigo said. He was upset, but that turned to fear as he could feel Erza was giving one of her famous intimidation glares happening behind his back. The fear on everyone else was written on their faces.

"What's happening?" Orihime asked.

"There's a reason you should never get on Erza's bad side." Rukia said as they all feared what might happen.

"So let me get this straight. You let the man named Korodo escape and you've caused some trouble in Protea Town?" Erza said.

"Is it too late to say no or not much?" Ichigo asked, but he already felt he was in deep trouble.

….

Orihime

When was all said and done, Orihime went straight to her apartment. She went straight for the bathtub and just relaxed.

"It was a hard fought battle, but we managed to prevail." Orihime narrated. "Master Erza made us repair the damage we've done like fixing the broken wall Chad made." She thought back to everyone fixing up the hole and how Erza acted to make sure they got the job done.

' _Fix up that hole. We won't be going back to the guild or stopping for a break until you get the job done.'_

"Master Erza was strict that we get it done." Orihime narrated. "She didn't like that we caused a little trouble, but from what I've heard, Fairy Tail is use to this kind of thing. We also had to pay for the fact that we knocked out a couple guards. As for Black Talon, most of the members were taken into custody and was practically forced to disband. All except for Korodo whose whereabouts are still unknown. That's kind of scary. Once we got it all done, we head straight home and Ichigo was quite proud of himself."

…

The Guild

Ichigo was stuffing his face. He stood right in a shady part of the building and started eating up the whole thing by sucking it all in and the shadow was getting pulled in.

"That is so cool!" Natsu said as he had stars in his eyes from seeing this.

"I know." Ichigo said as he stopped feasting. "What's great is that I never seem to run out by standing in the shadow. You better watch out when I'm out in the night."

…

Orihime's partment

She got out of the bath and got dressed. She seemed ready for anything that might come her way this time.

"I must admit, I never expected Fairy Tail to be a rowdy bunch." Orihime narrated. "I also wasn't expecting so much trouble to come along the way, but I don't regret my decision of joining. I love it here."

"Orihime!" Orihime looked out the window and saw all five of her new friends outside and was waiting for her.

"Let's get going. We've got a new job." Ichigo called out.

"What's more is that the six of us agreed to be a team. In fact, it was my idea." Orihime narrated. "It wasn't easy to convince Ichigo to work with Uryu or Renji, but I was able to get him to agree with the idea." She ran outside and met up with all of them as they took off together. "I've never been happier than I am right now to be a part of Fairy Tail. I don't know what danger might come along the way, but I actually don't care as long as I have my friends. Of course, there are other members of the guild that I still haven't met yet."

….

The Forest

A horse drawn carriage was just walking down the opened path with a nice man inside with some riches inside it. The horse came to a stop when some bandits came out to try and rob him and the man seemed nervous.

"Alright old man, come out and give us the treasure and this won't have to get ugly." A bandit threatened. The man didn't know what to do since he was completely surrounded.

"You should know better than to try and steal." All the bandits turned around and saw someone. He was dressed in black clothes that were large around the legs and arms like kimono with white hand pieces covering the back of them. He wore a white silk scarf and had long black hair. He had one headpiece on the side of his head with another on top that had three strands coming out.

"Mind your own business." The bandit threatened.

"I despise wasting my magic on scum like you, but I can't ignore this." A pink flash came and shoved all the bandits away and knocked them all out. The man being robbed looked out and saw an exquisite sight as pink petals floated around him.

"I know who that is. He's Byakuya of Fairy Tail." One of the bandits tried to say. Orihime was right. There are still many members of Fairy Tail to meet.

….

Orihime: Ichigo, other than the master, are you the strongest in the guild?

Ichigo: I like to think so, but I know I'm not. There are actually a lot more members that are stronger than I am. Especially those who are S-Class.

Orihime: S-Class must be filled with tons of strong wizards.

Ichigo: You have no idea.

Ichigo: Next time: S-Class: Petals and Ice

Orihime: It can't be that hard to be S-Class.

Ichigo: It's harder than you might think.


	8. S-Class: Petals and Ice

It's been a little over a week since Orihime came to Fairy Tail. She's fit in nicely and has gotten along pretty well with everyone. Right now, she's joining Rukia and Ichigo in a small lunch.

"This food is amazing." Orihime said.

"You can say that again. Mirajane and her sister Lisanna are pretty good chefs." Rukia said. "You might like Mira. She's super nice and gets along with everyone just like you do."

"Yeah, but she can also be super scary." Ichigo said. "You never want to get on her bad side and I think she has a naughty side to herself."

"Mirajane? That sounds a little silly when she seems so nice and sweet." Orihime said.

"Her nickname is the She-Devil." Ichigo said and that idea kind of scared Orihime a little.

"Rukia!" Renji came running over to their table and skidded to a stop by them.

"What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Rukia said.

"I've got news for you. Byakuya is heading back to the guild." Renji said.

"Byakuya is?!" Rukia said.

"S-Class: Petals and Ice"

"Who is this Byakuya? Is he a big deal around here?" Orihime said.

"He ain't that special."Ichigo said.

"Not that special? Byakuya is one of our S-Class wizards." Renji said.

"S-Class? Rukia, didn't you mention something about that when we went to fight Black Talon?" Orihime said.

"That's right. I guess you should know." Rukia said. "S-Class wizards are the strongest of the strong in a guild and we've got some pretty good ones."

"That's right. We've got guys like Natsu and Gray as S-Class wizards. Of course, we also have members that have been S-Class for a long time." Ichigo said. "Erza was long before she became master."

"Is being S-Class difficult?" Orihime said.

"You're still new so I wouldn't worry too much about it." All of them looked to see a muscular guy with blonde hair and had a bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

"Laxus!" Renji said.

"Laxus?" Orihime questioned. "I've heard about you in Sorcerer Weekly. You're considered the strongest in all of Fairy Tail."

"Not only that, but his great grandfather was one of Fairy Tail's founders and the third master was his grandfather." Rukia informed.

"I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation." Laxus said and looked at Orihime. "You must be the new girl I've been hearing about. You really shouldn't worry too much about reaching S-Class. You just need to work hard enough to earn that."

"Thank you. Since you're here, can I ask you why you're not the master? From what I've heard, it would seem obvious that you would be perfect." Orihime said.

"Orihime, he probably doesn't want to talk about it." Renji said.

"It's fine. I'll tell you about it some other time." Laxus said. "As for right now, if you want to know who Byakuya is, look." All of them turned to the open doors and saw Byakuya walked in. Everyone noticed him and was glad to see him around.

"Hey, Byakuya!"

"How's it going?" Byakuya just seemed to walk pass them and seemed like he didn't give a care.

"Wow, he's actually pretty handsome." Orihime said. Byakuya looked over to the table. To be more accurate, he was looking at Rukia.

"Rukia." Byakuya greeted.

"Hello, Byakuya. This is Orihime. She's new to the guild." Rukia said as she showed him Orihime.

"Greetings." Byakuya said and walked off with him heading up stairs.

"Anyone else feel a little inadequate?" Orihime said.

"That's just how Byakuya is." Ichigo said. "He always has the cool and calm look on his face. He holds the title of S-Class and being a Fairy Tail wizard strictly. He probably thinks he's better than everyone or something."

"He doesn't." Rukia said. "He just holds a firm grasp on his tightly. He feels that being an S-Class, he has a great responsibility to uphold the guild's reputation. Though, he does appear to not have much of a care." Orihime noticed that Rukia seemed more affected than the others.

"I know, but that's just how it feels." Ichigo said.

"I think I'm going to head home." Rukia said as she got up to leave and Orihime felt sorry for her, but she wasn't sure why. Rukia stepped outside and Orihime was about to go after her, but stopped when she saw someone else come into the guild.

"Whoa, look who else is here." Laxus said. Everyone noticed the same person that didn't seem like the rest of the guild. He was pale with black hair and had green lines running down his eyes. He was dressed in all white with a white top and baggy white pants. (AN: His outfit is the same as the bleach show.) He also had a sword hanging by his waist.

"Ulquiorra?! He's hardly ever here." Renji said. Ulquiorra walked past everyone was going up staris.

"If Ichigo thought Byakuya is bad, Ulquiorra is worse." Laxus said. Ichigo got up to try and talk to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo called out.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra said as he turned his head.

"I thought you would like to meet Orihime. She's our newest member." Ichigo said.

"I'm busy." Ulquiorra said as he continued to walk upstairs.

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice!" Ichigo shouted with frustration.

"Who was that guy?" Orihime said.

"That was Ulquiorra. He's another S-Class wizard we got, but he's the most mysterious." Renji said. "He doesn't open up to anyone. No one even knows what kind of magic he uses."

"That's strange." Orihime said.

"Ichigo just tried, but that's Ulquiorra for you." Laxus said.

"That's too bad and everything, but right now, I need to go help Rukia." Orihime said as she got up and ran off.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Renji said.

"It's alright. I'll help her." Ichigo said as he went to help Orihime.

…

Orihime and Ichigo

The two of them went through town as they tried to find Rukia, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I'm pretty sure I saw her head off in this direction." Ichigo said.

"Do you know what's wrong with Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"It's got to be Byakuya. She always feels a little down whenever he's around." Ichigo said. "I tell you more, but I don't think Rukia would like it and I don't need her hitting me for another reason."

"Okay. Let's just try and find her." Orihime said as the two of them kept looking. "So how do you get to be S-Class?"

"We usually hold a trial on sacred ground." Ichigo explained. "The master selects eight participants and the one who prevails gets to be S-Class. You just need to work hard enough and you'll get there."

"Ichigo, wait. There she is!" Orihime pointed down and they saw Rukia was heading into the forest.

"Rukia, wait!" Ichigo called out, but it didn't seem like she heard him. Both of them went up into the forest and tried to find her. "Rukia, get out here."

"Rukia, where are you?" Orihime said s they tried to get her to come out. Orihime looked and noticed that Rukia was sitting by a lake. She went over and saw Rukia was just sitting there and staring at her reflection. Rukia noticed her when she saw her reflection as well.

"Did you follow me?" Rukia asked.

"We were calling out for you." Orihime said as she took a seat next to her. "So what's the matter? You seemed upset when Byakuya came."

"Yeah. Things have always been hard between us." Rukia said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"The truth is, Byakuya is my older brother." Rukia said.

"What?!" Orihime said as she was not expecting to hear that.

"That's right. We came to the guild together." Rukia said as she thought about the past. They traveled together out on the road and were happy even when they had nothing. "I would have to say about six years ago, I was left in Byakuya's care. Byakuya always smiled and was more opened about his emotions. He was stubborn and short tempered."

"Are you talking about the same guy that I just saw?" Orihime asked.

"Yes." Rukia said. "I know it's hard to believe, but he was once like that. However, he began to change after we joined. He mastered his magic and we began to grow distant. It started to seem like he just started caring, especially when he became S-Class."

"I don't understand how he could just change like that." Orihime said.

"I guess Byakuya became so engaged in work. He holds a high opinion on Fairy Tail and live up to the reputation like everyone else." Rukia said. "So I worked hard, but I never seemed to stacked up to him. I guess he and I grew apart."

"No, that's not how a brother and sister should be." Orihime said.

"Orihime is right." Both of them spotted Ichigo from behind them and was coming up to talk to them.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked for him to elaborate.

"Brothers and sisters are suppose to look out for each other." Ichigo said. "I don't know what Byakuya's problem might be, but he should know that. I bet that Byakuya does care about you somewhere deep inside. He's just being stubborn and won't show it." Rukia appreciated that these two came all the way out here to cheer her up and it was working.

"Thanks guys. I needed to hear that." Rukia said.

"That's good." Ichigo said, but soon caught a strange whiff of something. "Do you two smell something like rotten bananas?" Both of the girls smelled something strange. Then, something large crashed down right behind Ichigo and that something kicked him in the back and he flew all the way to the other side of the lake.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out. The thing that kicked him was a forest Vulcan.

"Glad he's out of the way." The Vulcan said.

"Oh man. It's a forest Vulcan." Rukia said.

"Now, I have you two lovely ladies to myself." The Vulcan said.

"What?" Orihime said finding it strange.

"These giant monkeys always creeped me out." Rukia said. He reached out for the both of them with a creepy smile on his face. Rukia was ready to use her magic, but a few pink petal flew by and stopped her. "Those petals!"

"Let's go girls." The Vulcan said, but he was surrounded by shining pink petals that blew around him like a tornado.

"What's going on?" Orihime said as she tried to hold her clothes and hair back from the gust.

"I know this spell." Rukia said. When the petals cleared away, the monkey creature was completely shaven. He screamed and ran away in embarrassment.

"Rukia! Orihime!" Ichigo called as he raced over to the two of them. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, but what was that?" Orihime said.

"It was his doing." Rukia said. Neither of them understood until Byakuya came out from hiding behind a tree. "Byakuya!"

"How long has he been standing there?" Ichigo questioned.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said and got her full attention. "Cherry blossoms bloom when it's near winter. It's around that time of the year that helps them. Remember that." He left things at that and just walked away.

"What does that mean?" Orihime said.

"I know." Rukia said with a smile and nearly had tears in her eyes. "You guys were right. Byakuya does care. He's saying that as a reference with him being the cherry blossoms and I'm winter. He's saying, he needs me to help him grow stronger." That had Ichigo and Orihime smile as well. Despite what Byakuya shows on the outside, inside he does care for Rukia. The depressing she felt for all these years blew away like a snowflake or a petal blowing in the breeze.

…

Ichigo: Well Orihime, you've been at Fairy Tail for a long time. What do you think so far?

Orihime: It's still the best guild ever. I just need to know where you keep the dragons.

Ichigo: Dragons?

Orihime: And the gods, the demons, and the spirits.

Ichigo: What?!

Orihime: Next time: Story of the Slayers

Ichigo: Orihime, what goes on in that head of yours?


	9. Story of the Slayers

"Come on." Ichigo complained. He and Orihime were down by the lake and Ichigo was trying his hand in fishing, but nothing was biting. "That blue hairball doesn't know what he's talking about. I think he's had one too many fish."

"If you don't like it, why are you doing this?" Orihime said.

"Happy said it's good for you." Ichigo said. "I don't know why I listened to a cat that talks about nothing, but fish. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I did promise Rangiku that we would some shopping together." Orihime said.

"Go get new clothes or whatever. I'll be alright." Ichigo said. "Besides, at this rate, I'm on the verge of doing something you shouldn't see."

"Okay." Orihime said as she got up and left him. Orihime was walking through the forest, but she felt herself get colder. "What is this? Why is it getting colder?" She looked through the forest and saw parts of it was covered in ice. She looked into that part and saw one of her fellow members, Toshiro Hitsuguya. "Toshiro?"

"Who's there?" Toshiro turned around and saw Orihime was there.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." Orihime apologized, but she was able to look at Toshiro. She knew he was human, but it didn't feel like. She felt like she was staring at something that felt a little terrifying, but was also majestic.

"Story of the Slayers"

Orihime decided to leave Toshiro alone and went back into town. Ever since Orihime joined the guild, she and Rangiku have become pretty good friends. They just got done with a day of shopping as they carried their bags to the guildhall.

"What a day! We made great effort and got tons of great clothes." Rangiku said as they both took a seat. Orihime still seemed a little distracted because she was still thinking about this feeling she had when she saw Toshiro earlier. "Orihime, are you okay? There's something bothering you."

"Rangiku, how much do you know about Toshiro?" Orihime asked.

"Toshiro?" Rangiku said thinking that was strange to ask. "Pretty well I guess. He's been in the guild for about a couple years. Though honestly. Orihime, you can't be into younger men."

"That's not what I mean." Orihime said and felt her face get a little red. "It's just…I saw him earlier and when I did, I felt like I was staring at something else. The forest was covered in ice and it felt like Toshiro was something else."

"Oh. I think I get what you're saying. You're not the first to have that kind of effect when Toshiro's power is unleashed." Rangiku said. "That's from Toshiro's magic. He's actually a dragon slayer."

"A dragon slayer?! You mean like Nagato and his father?" Orihime said.

"Sort of, but maybe someone can it explain it better." Rangiku said as she looked around and spotted someone. "Uryu! Uryu, over here!" Uryu heard her call out and walked over to them.

"Yes? Can I do something for you?" Uryu asked.

"I was wondering if you can teach Orihime about dragon slayers since she just found out Toshiro is one." Rangiku said.

"Really? I be glad to." Uryu said.

"Great. I would do it, but I'm not a teacher and I need drinks." Rangiku said as she got up and went to the bar.

"Toshiro is a dragon slayer like Nagato, but Ichigo is a spirit slayer. What's the difference?" Orihime questioned.

"There's more than just those two and I would be glad to tell you." Uryu said. "I just need something." He looked around and saw the Dragneel family. He motioned for Orihime to follow as they went over. "Excuse me, Lucy. You wouldn't happen to have a light pen? I'm about to tell Orihime about dragon and spirit slayers with a lot more."

"Sure." Lucy said as she dug around her bag and pulled one out.

"What's a light pen?" Orihime asked.

"It allows a person to draw in thin air." Uryu said. "I'm going to use this to help you explain about the types of slayers."

"I would like to hear this." Nagato said.

"What's to know about dragon slayers?" Natsu said.

"A lot with the other kinds of slayers." Uryu said as he started drawing four different words in circles. "You see Orihime, there are more than just dragon slayers and spirit slayers."

"How many types of slayers are there?" Orihime asked.

"As of right now, there are actually four kinds of slayers." Uryu said.

"Four?!" Orihime said.

"That's right." Uryu said. He drew extensions to visualize the lesson. "Each one has a slayer that specializes in a certain element. We have dragon slayers, god slayers, demon slayers, and spirit slayers. People who learn any of these kinds of magic are able to use the elements. They are all also able to eat that element that helps make them stronger and replenish their energy, but it can't be their own. It has to come from an outside source."

"That's right. Though they are similar, there are some differences between them." Lucy said.

"Correct like it is clear that dragon slayers get motion sick from vehicles, but none of the others." Uryu said. "Let's start with god slayers."

"Um, what does any of this have to do with dragon slayers and spirit slayers?" Igneel asked.

"Yeah man. Just skip to the best ones….us dragon slayers." Natsu said.

"For Orihime to have a true understanding, she needs to know about all the others." Uryu said. "Now, god slayers are people who claim to have the ability to slay gods."

"Can people really do that?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not sure, but let me explain about them." Uryu said. "God slayers are people that specialize in elements like dragon slayers and spirit slayers, but no matter what, all of their attacks are black. Three were accounted. One was in a dark guild called Grimoire Heart. Another was in an allied guild, Lamia Scale. The only one still around is in our biggest rival, Sabertooth."

"So are demon slayers the same for demons." Orihime said.

"That's right. So far, the only known demon slayer is our very own Gray Fullbuster." Uryu said.

"Gray's a demon slayer?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. Another one hasn't appeared since we defeated Tartaros." Lucy said.

"Then, we have dragon slayers." Uryu said.

"Finally, we get to the good part." Natsu said.

"If you didn't want to listen, why are you here?" Uryu said as he was becoming annoyed with Natsu talking. "Anyway, there have been four generations of dragon slayers. The first are those who were raised by actual dragons. That would be our own Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu."

"Natsu, you were raised by a dragon?" Orihime asked.

"Sure was. In fact, we named Igneel after him." Natsu said as he rubbed his youngest son's head.

"But why would a dragon teach someone to kill their own kind?" Orihime said. No one had a clear answer to that.

"That's a long story for another time." Lucy responded.

"Let's get back on track." Uryu said. "There are also second generation dragon slayers. Those are people that have dragon lacrima in them. Our own laxus is one and I've heard of a man named Erik is one too. Third generation is a mixture of the two. There are two people like that named Sting and Rogue who are also in Sabertooth. Finally, there's the newest generation…fourth generation. Those are the children of dragon slayers who can use that magic and Nagato is one."

"That's right since my Dad is a dragon slayer. I'm one of the first of a new generation." Nagato said as he acted proud and boastful of himself.

"So what about spirit slayers?" Orihime asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up." Uryu said. "To be honest, no one knew spirit slayer magic existed until Ichigo showed up. As it stands, Ichigo is the only one who can use that magic. Out of all four of them, spirit slayer magic is the most mysterious."

"That's a lot to take in." Orihime said as she tried to keep track of everything Uryu just wrote. "So Toshiro is a dragon slayer as well. What generation is he from?"

"He told us that a dragon lacrima was put in his body a long time ago." Lucy said.

"So that means he's a second generation." Orihime said.

"Correct. It's most likely that second or fourth generation dragon slayers are going to appear this day and age since there aren't really any dragons left to raise or train humans." Uryu said.

"So that would explain the feeling I had when I saw Toshiro." Orihime said. "It was like I was staring at a dragon itself."

"It's like that with every dragon slayer. Just pray you don't become the receiving end of one." Lucy said.

"But what about the forest? Part of it was covered in ice." Orihime said.

"That's just a result of his magic. Probably from training." Uryu said. "Toshiro is known as the Ice Dragon Slayer. That means he can feed on ice that isn't his own."

"He better be careful or else he's going to be puking his guts out like Daddy." Igneel said. Orihime let all of she learned sink in and she has a better idea of all these kinds of magic.

…..

The Forest

"Man, I can't believe this." Ichigo said as he was stomping through the forest after his failed attempt at fishing. "I couldn't catch a single dumb fish. Next time I see Happy, I'll skin him alive." Ichigo wasn't watching where he was going and he slipped on some ice. "What's ice doing out here."

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Ichigo heard someone and saw a blast of ice shoot over him and it sounded just like a roar. Ichigo looked to see where it came from and saw Toshiro was doing some training.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo said and that got his attention.

"Ichigo, what are you doing out here?" Toshiro said.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Ichigo said.

"I'm only honing my skills in battle so I can keep up with everyone else." Toshiro said. "We have to be ready for anything."

"If you say so." Ichigo said. "I think I'll leave you alone. I'm going straight back to the guild." Ichigo got up and left him alone. Toshiro focused back on his training. Through all his training, he only had one thing on his mind as he did his training.

"I must get stronger." Toshiro said. He had flash images of going through his head. Himself when he was younger, an old woman, and an entire village that was completely encased in ice. "That will never happen again."

…

The day past and it became dark out. Out in the middle of the woods was a small group as they came around a fire that was burning bright with five figures standing around it.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"They're the strongest guild around. How are we suppose to take them down?"

"Numbers mean nothing if we're able to outsmart them."

"Think of the big reward we'll get once we do this?"

"Are you sure you want to do this boss?" The four figures turned to the boss and their leader had a big smirk on his face. All of them could feel his power as a big gust of wind blew around all of them.

"Oh yeah. We're small, but we're going to take them down. We'll go down in history. We'll be known as the guys that took down Fairy Tail."

…..

Orihime: Ichigo, if you can eat darkness and shadows, aren't you able to eat your own?

Ichigo: I thought Uryu explained it all to you. I'm unable to eat my own magic. I have to use an outside source.

Orihime: I can't imagine what it's like to eat that kind of stuff. Does it even taste any good?

Ichigo: Not at first, but you actually get a taste for it. You actually learn that there are different kinds with different flavor.

Orihime: Maybe I should try some for myself.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Panther Pounce

Ichigo: Orihime, for your own safety, don't try it.


	10. Panther Pounce

"Heads up." A giant lizard was about to crash down on a man with long black hair. His arm turned to an iron club and knocked the lizard down.

"You think this thing would put up more of a fight." He complained. A woman with blue hair walked up to him with a smile like she's seen this countless times.

"Yeah, but you're faster and smarter." These two are Gajeel Redfox and his wife, Levy. They are two members of Fairy Tail. Both of them were out on a job together. Gajeel was about to keep attacking the beast, but he stopped when he felt this strange sensation. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel like something from my past is haunting me." Gajeel said.

"Panther Pounce"

…..

Magnolia

"I'm telling you, you boys have got to work together better." Rukia said. Ichigo and his team took another job and just got done with it after a couple days as they were heading through town in the afternoon. Right now, they were complaining with Ichigo and Renji arguing.

"It's not my fault Renji is slow." Ichigo said.

"Just like it's not my fault that Ichigo is stupid." Renji said.

"Should we try to get them to be nice to each other?" Orihime said.

"Let them work it out now so they don't get the guild fighting." Uryu said. "It's best they get it out of their system." Orihime understood, but didn't like it. She kept walking until she bumped into Chad's back.

"Chad? Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Guys, look at the guild." Chad said. All of them looked and saw something that horrified them. The place looked wrecked and had the mark of some panther head on it.

"Our guildhall!" Uryu said.

"What happened to it?!" Ichigo said.

"We better check this out." Rukia said. All of them agreed and ran straight there. They went inside and the place looked trashed with everyone doing their best to clean it up.

"Hey guys." Suegaps greeted.

"You came back at a good time. Grab a broom and start cleaning up." Rangiku said.

"Someone tell me what happened right now." Ichigo demanded as he hated seeing something like this. "Who the hell trashed our guildhall?"

"Ichigo, calm down." The team saw Erza walk up to them and she tried to hold a neutral face.

"Master, what happened here?" Uryu asked.

"Who did this to our guild?" Renji said.

"Just a group of punks." Erza said. "They are a small group of people that I'm guessing is trying to be a guild. They called themselves Panther Growl and the leader is named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Grimmjow?" Orihime questioned.

"That's right." Lucy said as she walked up and stood next to Erza. "These guys mean business if they were courageous enough to trash our guildhall."

"Who cares who they are? We need to get these guys and make them pay." Ichigo said.

"No." Erza said.

"What do you mean no? These guys can't just get away with something like this." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, calm down." Erza repeated.

"How can you expect me to calm down?" Ichigo said. Erza couldn't take it anymore. So to get him to shut up, she just hit him across the face and that made everyone be quiet.

"I don't like our guildhall was treated this way either." Erza said. "However, there doesn't seem to be any serious damage. We can easily fix this place up. As for those who did it, we'll deal with them if they decide to show themselves again. As far as this stands, this just seems to be something like a prank."

"But…" "Ichigo, you will not do anything." Erza interrupted and intimidated him to make sure her point was clear and Ichigo knew better than to never talk back to Erza when she gives you that look.

…..

Orihime

It became dark out and Orihime decided to head home. She still couldn't forget what she saw, but that was natural since she felt everyone the same did about the guildhall being destroyed.

"Man, this is quite the predicament I'm in." Orihime said. "I never knew someone would actually have the guts to attack Fairy Tail. I can't imagine why anyone would do that. Oh well." She thought it was best to do what Erza said and let it go as she walked into her apartment.

"Hey Orihime/Nice place/Welcome home." Orihime saw all five of her friends were already settled in her apartment.

"Guys, what are you doing here?! Who let you in?" Orihime said.

"Lucy gave us a spare key to your apartment." Uryu said.

"She thought it was best that since you're new to the guild and you don't seem to be a fighter that we stick around here to watch over you." Renji said. "It is likely the punks that attacked us will be bold enough to attack some of the weaker members of the guild."

"This is just all the more reason we should be out and looking for those guys and take them down." Ichigo said.

"Uryu, Master Erza told us not to do anything. Just let it go no matter how hard it is." Uryu said.

"So does anyone know anything about the people that attacked our guild?" Orihime said.

"Well, they're a wannabe guild known as Panther Growl like Erza said." Rukia said.

"But there's more." Uryu said. "I did a little research to find out more about them, especially this Grimmjow. It turns out he's a spirit slayer like Ichigo."

"What?! I thought Ichigo was the only one." Orihime said.

"So did we." Chad said.

"Grimmjow is known as the Gale Spirit Slayer." Uryu said. "That means he feasts on air just like Ichigo feasts on darkness. I heard that he's like a wild panther. He's ferocious, strong, and never backs down."

"Is he really that dangerous?" Orihime said.

"I could take him." Ichigo said.

"Sure you could." Rukia said as she patted his shoulder, but he felt that she didn't really meant it.

…

Rangiku

"Oh man. I could really go for a drink after that." Rangiku said as she walked around in the middle of the night and was all alone. "I've got a thing to say to those guys for wrecking our guildhall." She didn't notice that someone from the roofs was watching her and had a grin on his face. He jumped up and dove right at her. Rangiku felt something come at her, but it all happened so fast.

…

The Next Morning

Everyone gathered by the sol tree in South Gate Park. Something was up there and all of them were horrified.

"Excuse us." Rukia said as she and the others pushed through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Renji said. They made it to the front, but all of them were horrified as well. Rangiku was beaten in the wood of the tree. Her clothes were ripped, her skin was bruised, and had Panther Growl's mark on her.

"Rangiku!" Orihime shouted.

"This is that Grimmjow's doing." Ichigo said as he was filled with more rage than he's ever felt before. Erza heard the news as well as she made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Master!" Uryu said to have everyone noticed her. Erza saw what has happened to Rangiku. She tightened her grip on her own hand and people could feel the magic energy that was emitting from her rage.

"Get her down. Orihime, get to work on healing her." Erza said. They followed orders as they tried to be careful with her. "I could handle our guildhall being attacked, but I will not stand for this. Alert every member of the guild about this. Those scoundrels must still be in Magnolia. Spread out, find all of them, and make them pay. We'll show them what happens when you attack a member of our guild." Even though Panther Growl isn't an official guild, they have just brought war upon themselves with Fairy Tail.

…

The Guild

Orihime helped Rangiku back to the guild hall for her to rest. Rangiku didn't just suffer physical injuries and Orihime didn't understand how to help her. She thought it would be best to stick by her side. Rangiku also had a few severe injuries and Orihime was using up some of her power to heal her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for sticking around and helping me out." Rangiku said, but she felt a little weak with her just lying in bed.

"You're going to be alright. Everyone in the guild is looking for the guys who attacked you." Orihime said.

"Those guys must have one hell of a death wish if they choose to fight Fairy Tail." Rangiku said. "Orihime, you don't have to stay. You must want some payback as well."

"Maybe, but you need help. I'll be back. I'm going to get some groceries for you to snack on." Orihime said. She exited the guildhall to head to the market. However, she was being watched by someone. He had blue hair with a black shirt and pants with a white jacket that had the sleeves rolled up. This was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Looks like everything is going just how I thought it would." Grimmjow said. "We've got their attention. Now for part two of the plan." Meanwhile, everyone that was at the guild was looking over the entire city to try and find Grimmjow and his crew. This is what happens in Fairy Tail. If you attack just one member, all hell breaks loose.

"Nagato, can't you or Natsu just track them down?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't have a scent to follow." Nagato said. "It won't make a difference. There isn't any place these guys can hide." Everyone looked high and low, left no stone unturned until they find these guys. Erza, Natus, and Grey formed a team and were looking downtown.

"Where are these punks?" Gray said.

"Take it easy. There is nowhere they can hide." Erza said.

"They've got the guts to attack our guild and one of our own, but these guys are cowards to actually put up a fight." Natsu said.

"Who're cowards?" All three of them turned around and saw Grimmjow with one other that had long blonde hair that wore a brown leather jacket with jeans and a white shirt.

"You must be the punks that attacked our guild and hurt one of our own." Natsu said.

"Which one of you is Grimmjow?" Erza said.

"That would be me. This is my buddy Yylfordt." Grimmjow said as he pointed to his buddy.

"I'm warning you that you have no idea what you've just done." Gray said.

"Are we suppose to be intimidated just because you're in this guild?" Yylfordt said.

"Let's find out if these guys are as powerful as we heard about." Grimmjow said and this panther pounced.

…

Orihime

Orihime had a bag of groceries she bought and was in a hurry to get back to the guild. She didn't want to take the risk of running into any of those guys. She ran until she saw Lucy was just ahead.

"Lucy!" Orihime called out and got her attention.

"Orihime! How's Rangiku doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm still helping her injuries, but she's doing well." Orihime said. "I just got a few things that could help her."

"That's good to hear." Lucy said. Both of them were about to keep walking when they saw someone walking up to them. He had a silver hair with messed up teeth. He wore a green hoodie with white pants.

"Hello ladies." This guy was giving them the creeps.

"Is this them, D-Roy?" Both of the girls turned around and was met with another guy. He was big with shaved black hair on one side and long red on the other. He wore a black tank top with green pants and cargo boots.

"It is, Edrad." D-Roy said.

"What?" Orihime questioned as to what they were up to.

"Grimmjow's plan worked. We got the guild's attention so we can get our true targets." Edrad said.

"Targets? You mean they were after us the entire time?" Lucy said. She grew cautious and reached for these keys she carries on her belt.

"You're coming with us. Volcano Ring!" Edrad said as he acted before they did. He pounded the ground and it felt like it was getting hot. Fire shot up and around both of the girls and both of them got blasted by it and knocked both of them down and out.

"Excellent." D-Roy said.

"That's right. Orihime Inoue and Lucy Dragneel….or should I say, Lucy Heartfilia….are ours." Edrad said. The panther pounced, but it looks like his two subordinates have captured the real prey.

…..

Orihime: Wow, I never knew people could be so brutal to another. How could anyone treat another like that?

Ichigo: That's just how some people are.

Orihime: Maybe, but I still don't understand why anyone would act like that.

Ichigo: Sorry you feel that way, but there isn't much you can do.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Gale and Night

Ichigo: Sometimes you got to be rough and tough to fight back.


	11. Gale and Night

Fairy Tail has been attacked by a small group that's trying to be a guild called Panther Growl. They trashed their guild hall and they ended up injuring Rangiku. It also turned out that they were really after Orihime and Lucy for some reason. At the moment, Grimmjow and his comrade, Yylfordt, were fighting against Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"You guys are in way over your heads if you think you can take us on." Gray said. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray used his Maker Magic and attacked Yylfordt, but he slid behind a building and was able to avoid his attack.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu unleashed a lash of flames at Grimmjow, but he flipped backwards and was able to dodge them.

"You're suppose to be the great Salamander? I'm not impressed." Grimmjow said.

"Just you wait. You're going to pay for attacking our guild and injuring a member. I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"I'm about to put that flame out." Grimmjow said as he held out his arms and wind started to gather around in his palms.

"Gale and Night"

"Natsu, be careful. Remember that he's a spirit slayer just like Ichigo." Erza said.

"Yeah, but this guy has got nothing against me." Natsu said.

"We'll see about that. Gale Spirit's Claw!" Grimmjow had wind gather around his hand and he slashed it. Blue wind was shot from his hand in the form of a slash and hit Natsu, but he was able to withstood it.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu said.

"I'm just getting started." Grimmjow said.

"Ice-Make: Knuckles!" Gray made fists made of ice and were actually able to hit Yylfordt, but he was still standing.

"That Maker Magic of yours is impressive, but I'm still not down." Yylfordt boasted.

"At least I'm putting up a fight. You're not even using any magic." Gray said. "What's the deal? Are you going to fight or not?"

"Just wait for a moment." Yylfordt said. Erza hanged back as Natsu and Gray were fighting against the both of them.

'This is rather strange. There should be more than two of them.' Erza thought it over. 'Why would only two of them show up and why are they hardly any fighting?'

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu tried to pound Grimmjow with a flaming fist, but Grimmjow jumped over him and Natsu pounded a brick wall.

"Guess you're as destructive as I heard." Grimmjow said.

"Quit your yapping and fight me." Natsu said as he jumped into the air and brought the flames of his two hands together. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu unleashed a powerful fireball. It hit near Grimmjow and blew him back. That explosion was heard by Nagato and Ichigo.

"What was that?" Ichigo said.

"That explosion must have been from my Dad. Perhaps he found Panther Growl." Nagato said.

"Let's go. We owe these guys some payback." Ichigo said for he wanted revenge for his guild and wanted to see what another spirit slayer was like.

"It's now or never." Grimmjow whispered. Grimmjow boosted himself forward and was heading for Erza.

"Rushing to your demise?" Erza said as a sword appeared in her hand, but she failed to notice someone appeared out of thin air and was right behind her. A man that was dressed in Chinese clothing with black hair that had a braid.

"Mental Snip." Erza just noticed him, but she felt like a piece of her brain was cut and she dropped down to her knees.

"Nice work, Shawlong." Grimmjow said.

"Erza!" Natsu called out and Gray noticed as well.

"What did you do to her?" Gray said.

"The same thing that is about to happen to you." Grimmjow threatened. Shawlong jumped right at the both of them. He held up two fingers on both hands and slid them against both of their foreheads.

"Mental Snip." Shawlong used the same spell that made Erza dropped to her knees. The both of them dropped down as well and none of them could even see straight.

"What is this? It feels like my brain just got cut by a pair of scissors." Gray questioned.

"I can't even stand up." Natsu said.

"I knew we couldn't beat guys like you in a physical fight. So I tried to outsmart the three of you." Grimmjow said.

"In physical strength and magic power, we are no match for you." Shawlong claimed. "So we took a different route and struck your mental strength. That should leave you out of commission for a while."

"I see. You saw a weak point the three of us have in common and decided to strike there." Erza said.

"Of course. Damage to the mind can be even more effective than damage to the actual body." Shawlong said. "It's common battle sense to strike at a weakness your opponent has." Grimmjow walked over to Erza and drove his foot into her stomach.

"I can't believe you guys are suppose to be the most powerful guild in all of Fiore." Grimmjow said.

"We're more powerful than you think." Grimmjow looked up and saw Ichigo coming down with darkness around his fist. Grimmjow held up his arm and blocked Ichigo and pushed him off.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Shawlong and Yylfordt were met with a flaming foot to the face by Nagato. Nagato jumped back and stood by Ichigo's side, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Dad! What happened here?"

"There's no way these guys could have beaten Natsu and the others." Ichigo said.

"Dad, are you alright?" Nagato said as he tried to keep his Dad up.

"Nagato, is that you? I can't even see or think straight." Natsu said.

"Ha! I was expecting more of a fight from the most powerful guild in all of Fiore." Grimmjow said.

"I take it you're Grimmjow. I've heard you're a spirit slayer." Ichigo said.

"What if I am?" Grimmjow said.

"It's a coincidence." Ichigo said with excitement written on his face with magic power pouring out. "I happen to be the Night Spirit Slayer. The name's Ichigo."

"Is that so? Let's see if you're the real deal." Grimmjow said and jumped right at Ichigo. He drove his knee in him, but Ichigo blocked it with him crossing his arms. Ichigo held up his hand and a cross in a circle was formed in it.

"Night Spirit's Dark Cross!" Ichigo tossed the cross and it smacked against Grimmjow and pushed him back. Ichigo ran right to him and drove his fist at him, but Grimmjow grabbed it before it could hit him.

"Not bad." Grimmjow said since he felt like he found someone that can actually put up a fight. "You've got a little power, but there is no way you can beat me." Grimmjow gave him a right hook and kicked him in the stomach.

"Allow me to split his mind and I will finish this fool." Shawlong said as he was ready to step in this fight.

"You stay out of this!" Grimmjow shouted and Shawlong stopped at once. "I've never met anyone who uses the same kind of magic as I do. This might actually be fun."

"You looking for a good time? I'll show you one." Ichigo said. "Night Spirit's Lunar Reap!" He shot out the crescent slashes, but Grimmjow jumped around and was able to avoid them.

"Gale Spirit's Roaring Slash!" Grimmjow thrusted his arm and launched a blast of blue wind that was pushing Ichigo right into a building.

"Ichigo!" Nagato called out.

"I'm alright." Ichigo said as he was able to walk out like nothing even happened. "I'll admit, this guy is strong."

"Stronger than you might think." Grimmjow boasted.

"Ichigo!" Nagato and Ichigo saw that Uryu, Chad, Renji, and Rukia was able to follow all the noise and got to where they are now.

"What happened? Why are Master Erza, Gray, and Natsu on the ground like that?" Rukia said.

"Tell you after I'm done beating this guy into the ground." Ichigo said.

"It's the other way around." Grimmjow said with both of them ready to continue this fight. Everyone just watched, but Shawlong received a telepathic message. He moved fast and stood next to Grimmjow. "What is it?"

"Ichigo, give us a hand." Uryu said as they tried to help Erza and the boys. "We should get them out of here."

"But…" Ichigo wanted to keep fighting, but heard something.

"D-Roy just contacted me. He and Edrad were successful in taking Orihime Inoue and Lucy Dragneel prisoners." Shawlong said and thought only Grimmjow could hear him. "We're done here."

"You've got to be kidding. I was just starting to enjoy myself." Grimmjow said.

"We need to leave while we can." Shawlong said.

"Fine." Grimmjow said, but hated it.

"Did I hear that right? They have Orihime and Lucy?" Ichigo asked himself.

"We'll see you losers later. Gale Spirit's Howl!" Grimmjos shot out a blue breath attack and used it as cover. It blasted the area around them and when the dust cleared, Grimmjow and the other two were gone.

"Damn it." Ichigo said and ran over to the others. "Nagato, I need your help. We've got to track them down."

"Ichigo, use your head for once." Uryu said.

"I want to get these guys too, but my Dad, Gray, and Erza need help. They're not getting any better." Nagato said.

"You guys don't get it. I overheard them say that have your mother, Nagato, and Orihime." Ichigo said.

"What?!" Rukia said.

"Was this whole thing just to distract us? Did they attack our guild and Rangiku just to get our attention?" Renji questioned. It did make sense. With everyone distracted and spread out, it made it easier for those guys to kidnap both of the girls.

"Nagato, can you track their scents?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. I should be able to pick up on my Mom's and Orihime's easily." Nagato said. Ichigo turned to his team.

"Nagato and I will find them. Get these three back to the guild." Ichigo ordered and all four of them agreed to it. Nagato used a dragon slayer's strong sense of smell and started to track them down.

…..

Orihime and Lucy

Both of them felt something cold and hard against their bodies. They woke up and saw they were both inside a cave and they both had their hands tied behind their backs.

"What happened?" Orihime asked as she looked around.

"Those two creeps must have been with the guys that attacked us. Orihime, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I think so." Orihime said. She tried moving her legs, but felt a strong sensation of pain on one as she flinched in the pain. She pulled out her leg and saw she had a burn mark on it.

"You must have gotten burn when we were attacked." Lucy said and she also noticed something was missing. "Where are my keys?"

"Keys?" Orihime asked as she didn't understand why keys were so important.

"My celestial keys. They're source of my magic." Lucy said. "They mean everything to me since my late mother taught me how to use that magic. Where are they?"

"Looking for these." Both of the girls looked to the entrance and saw Grimmjow was standing there and he twirled Lucy's gold and silver keys on his finger.

"Are you Grimmjow?" Orihime said.

"The one and only." Grimmjow said.

"Give me back my keys and let us go." Lucy demanded.

"No can do." Grimmjow said.

"What do you even want from us?" Orihime said.

"Sorry, but we're not telling you." Grimmjow said. "All you two need to know is that we're here because of you. We went through a lot of trouble to get the both of you and we're not letting go."

"But you have to. I've got to use the bathroom." Lucy said.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Grimmjow said.

"Please. I really need to." Lucy said.

"Fine." Grimmjow said as he put a bucket out in front of them. "Go right ahead." Orihime wasn't sure what Lucy was going to do.

"Okay." Lucy said as she positioned herself over it. Orihime couldn't believe she was really doing it, but Grimmjow still wasn't buying it until Lucy actually reached in her skirt and lowered her panties a little.

"Whoa! I thought you were only kidding!" Grimmjow as he looked away. That gave Lucy the chance as she fixed herself up and kicked him right between the legs, the worse pain any man could experience.

"They always fall for it. If it worked on Jose, it would work here." Lucy said as she was able to take the keys. "Orihime, can you walk?"

"I'll try." Orihime said as she got back up. She tried to fight through the pain as both of them ran out of the cave, but they were right over a cliff with nowhere to run.

"That does it." Grimmjow said as he felt a little sick from that attack. "You two have no idea what you've done. You just angered the beast." They had nowhere to run, but they couldn't be taken.

"Now would be a good time for Loki or Virgo to appear on their own." Lucy said.

"Trust me." Orihime said. Lucy didn't know what she was thinking, but she did when Orihime pushed the both of them off the cliff and Grimmjow was shocked, but the pain stopped him from the doing anything except drop to his knees. "I don't know how, but I can feel that he's here."

"Who?!" Lucy shouted as they were both falling.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out.

"Orihime!" Ichigo was able to find them and spotted them. He jumped up and was able to grab both of them and slide against the ground.

"Mom!" Nagato called out as he was able to catch up. "Mom, are you and Orihime alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming." Lucy said. Ichigo was able to get them untied.

"There we go. What are you two doing out here?" Ichigo said.

"For whatever reason, they were after me and Orihime all along." Lucy said.

"We need to get back to the guild." Nagato said.

"What? This is our chance to get these guys." Ichigo said.

"Gray, Erza, and my Dad are in bad condition." Nagato said and that was a shock to Lucy.

"We can take these guys." Ichigo said. Both of them kept arguing, but unaware of Orihime. She was blaming herself for everything that has happened. The guild attacked, her friends hurt, she was putting all the blame on herself and began to cry. Her sobbing caught the attention of everyone.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault, but I don't want to leave." Orihime cried.

"What? Who said anything about leaving?" Nagato said.

"Orihime, none of this is our fault." Lucy said.

"We better get out of here." Nagato said.

"But Orihime's leg is burned." Lucy said. Ichigo saw she's been through a lot and is in bad condition. He reached down and lifted her up bridal style.

"Let's go." Ichigo said. The four of them walked back to the guild, but Grimmjow wasn't beaten yet.

"That's it. I'll tear those fairies apart!" Grimmjow claimed as he thought of payback and rage. Panther Growl has a couple more surprises

…

Orihime: Fairy Tail is such a great guild. You guys never let anything happen to a single comrade.

Ichigo: That's right. We never turn our backs when a member of our guild is in trouble.

Orihime: Even when the circumstances are bad.

Ichigo: It doesn't matter. Anyone who hurt us will pay the price.

Ichigo: Next time: Princess Stars and Flowers

Orihime: It's stuff like this that makes me love this guild so much.


	12. Princess Stars and Flowers

Everyone regrouped at the guild. While there, a young woman with long blue hair and she was trying to heal the injuries of Erza, Gray, and Natsu with a strong light coming from her hands. This is Wendy Marvel and she's the Sky Dragon Slayer and she has healing abilities.

"Wendy, how are they?" Renji asked.

"They haven't really taken any outer injuries." Wendy said. "The worst of it seems to be mental injuries and those are going to take longer to heal. Whoever did this must have used strong magic."

"Makes sense. Mental injuries are harder to heal from than physical injuries." Uryu said.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Igneel asked with him and Lilly worried. Lucy was doing her best to comfort both of them.

"This is your Dad we're talking about. He's one of the toughest guys out there. He'll be fine." Lucy said, but was secretly hoping herself. If Panther Growl did this to her closest friends and husband, who knows what other tricks they have up their sleeve.

"Princess Stars and Flowers"

Ichigo was glad Lucy was safe, but he was more worried about Orihime. He looked over at a table and saw she just sat there and being quiet. He knew that Orihime feels guilty, thinking all of this was her fault since Grimmjow and his crew are after her and Lucy.

"Orihime, how's your leg doing?" Ichigo said as an ice breaker as he went over to talk to.

"It's doing fine thanks to Wendy. Thank you again, Wendy." Orihime said.

"It was no problem at all." Wendy said.

"So can't you heal yourself with your magic or does it not work that way?" Renji asked.

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't use it on myself." Orihime said. "I would rather use my magic to help others than use it on myself at all." Erza heard that and thought it was amazing.

'She would rather use her magic for others than for her own personal problems, big or small. I've never met anyone so selfless.' Erza thought.

"Enough of this." Natsu said as he tried to move, but Wendy kept him down.

"Natsu, you shouldn't move yet." Wendy said.

"But we've got to do something. If Lucy and Orihime is who they're really after, they're bound to attack again." Gray said. Ichigo saw Rukia and Chad came into the main room.

"Well, were you able to get in contact with anyone?" Ichigo asked.

"We're unable to locate Ulquiorra." Chad said.

"And my brother and Laxus are too far away. It will take them a couple days for both of them to come back." Rukia said. "We don't really need their help. We can easily take these guys."

"Rukia's right. There's only five of them." Rangiku said. Since she was practically back to full power, she was ready to fight. Orihime still felt bad that she was part of the reason for all of this.

"Everyone, I'm sorry. This is my fault." Orihime said.

"Orihime, no one here blames you." Uryu said.

"That's right. Don't beat yourself up over it." Renji said, but Orihime couldn't help it. She got up and was going to leave. She thought that it be better if she left everyone alone so those guys would leave them alone. She didn't get very far because Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and held on tight with her head on his shoulder. This was a little surprise to everyone.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Orihime said with her face being all red.

"What anyone would do when they see someone like this." Ichigo said. "Honestly, you're like a little kid and it's hard to see you like this. We're going to stop them, Orihime. We won't let them take you." Orihime felt a little safe in his arms, but it wasn't doing much to make her feel less guilty.

"Lucy, do you have any idea why Panther Growl would be after the two of you in the first place?" Uryu questioned.

"Maybe they found out about your heritage, Mom, and want the fortune your side had." Nagato said since Lucy was born in a wealthy family.

"That can't be it." Lucy said. "The Heartfilia business went bankrupt long before any of you were born. Plus, since I'm considered a runaway, I have no access to that money. That also doesn't explain why they would be after Orihime."

"Orihime, you wouldn't be from a rich family, would you?" Renji said.

"No." Orihime said.

"Guys!" Suegaps shouted as he ran into the guild. "We've got trouble heading our way. You better get out back." All of them raced outside. Erza and the boys tried to move, but it was hard.

"No, you guys need to rest." Wendy said.

"I am the master of this guild. It's my responsibility to stand by everyone no matter what my condition is." Erza said as she and the others got moving, even if they had to try and crawl. Everyone raced out to the back of the guild and they could not believe what they were seeing out in the water. It was a mechanical giant and it was heading their way. Grimmjow was riding on the shoulder acting as if he already won this battle with the giant stopping close to the guild hall.

"What the heck is that?" Toshiro said.

"Grimmjow is up there. How the hell did they get something like that?" Ichigo said.

"Happy to see us again?" Grimmjow shouted so they could hear him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza said.

"You like our new toy? We got friends in high places." Grimmjow said. "I know how prideful you are of your beloved guild hall. It would be a shame if it crumbled down. So how about you surrender Lucy Dragneel and Orihime Inoue to us and this won't get ugly?"

"Yeah right." Nagato said.

"No way we would ever let you take them." Renji said.

"You don't know what you're up against. We could crush you right here and now if we wanted." Grimmjow said. "No one really has to get hurt. Just bring over Princess Stars and Princess Flowers to us and we'll be on our way. Everyone can escape unharmed."

"We would never hand them over to you! Go ahead and try to kill us! We don't care!" Ichigo shouted and everyone agreed with him. All of them telling Grimmjow that they won't hand them over.

'This is all because of me.' Orihime thought as the guilt was becoming worse. 'Maybe I should just hand myself over to them. At least they would leave everyone else alone.' Orihime didn't get the chance to do anything. Rukia grabbed her and Lucy.

"Let's go you two. Things are starting to get out of hand." Rukia said as she dragged the two of them away.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Lucy said.

"Getting you two out of here. I found a safe place for you to hide until all of this resolved." Rukia said.

"Rukia, you can't expect us to sit back while everyone else is fighting." Lucy said.

"Erza had a feeling you would say that." Rukia said. "She knows you can help us fight, but we didn't expect them to come with that thing. This is just a precaution."

"Rukia just let me go. Maybe if I give myself up, they'll leave everyone alone." Orihime said.

"Don't even think about that. No one is going to let that happen." Rukia said. "Besides, they want you and Lucy. They won't stop until they have both of you."

"But…" Neither of them got to keep talking because Rukia froze the both of them.

"Sorry about this, but we don't have time to argue." Rukia said. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. That called a horse driven carriage to appear. "Chad, help me with them!" She called out. Chad came rushing over and helped get both of them inside.

"Are you going to be alright?" Chad said.

"I'll keep them safe. Just do what you can to stop that giant." Rukia said as she got on the carriage and took off with it, but that escape didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow.

"D-Roy, show them that we pack a punch." Grimmjow said. D-Roy was in the control room and using magic to control it.

"My pleasure." D-Roy said. He worked the giant and it lifted its right arm.

"Everyone move!" Uryu shouted and everyone moved out of the way. The giant swung it's arm down and hit the ground and it caused a great impact that shook most of the town. Even Rukia almost lost control of the carriage.

"Whoa! That was a strong impact. Everyone, be careful." Rukia hoped. All the Fairy Tail wizards were knocked to the ground after that one impact and they saw it left a crater in the ground.

"What do we do?" Suegaps said.

"We do what all Fairy Tail wizards do….fight!" Renji said as he unleashed his lashing magic and lashed against the giant's body.

"Renji is right. We have to fight that thing." Toshiro said as he jumped up. "Ice Dragon's Hail!" He shot bullets of ice from his hand. Soon everyone got involved in attacking the giant.

"Ash Magic! Black Cloud!" Rangiku held out her hand and shot a dark cloud of ashes. This magic is suppose to slice through metal. Suegaps unleashed blasts of light magic.

"We've got to help." Natsu said, but he and the others could barely even move.

"Dad, you can't. You, Gray, and Master Erza aren't completely better." Lilly said.

"She's right. You're only going to make it worse for yourselves." Wendy said. "It's going to take me a while, but I have to get you guys back to your full strength."

"Fine. Please just hurry, Wendy." Erza said.

"I'll do my best." Wendy said as she got back to work on healing them. Grimmjow looked down at them and laughed in amusement on their attempts.

"Do you really think any of you are capable of bringing this big guy down?" Grimmjow said. "It's made off the toughest substance around. Even magic can barely break through it."

"That's impressive. How could they have something like that?" Uryu said.

"Admire it after we have it crumble apart." Ichigo said.

"But how? It's so big and we're hardly scratching it." Renji said.

"If we can't take it down from the outside, we'll take it down from the inside." Ichigo claimed. "I'm going in." he ran right for the giant to find a way inside.

"Ichigo, wait!" Uryu called out.

"We'll give you a hand." Nagato said as he, Uryu, and Chad ran with him. "Everyone, hold down the fort until we get back." The four of them ran right to the giant and tried to find a way to get inside. Meanwhile, Grimmjow had other plans in mind.

"I guess since everyone else is so busy, I'll go capture our prey." Grimmjow said. He worked his way off the giant and was able to slip by without anyone noticing.

…

Inside

Ichigo and the boys were able to get inside the giant in hopes of finding a way to smash it apart from within. The problem was that whatever it was made from the outside, it reached in the inside as well. They ran in the giant until they came across three different paths and one set of stairs.

"This might not be as easy as I thought." Ichigo said.

"This giant is truly outstanding. Attacking any random spot won't do us any good." Uryu said.

"But there has to be some way we can stop it." Chad said.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Ichigo said. "Let's find the power source or the control console to this thing and bring it down."

"Ichigo's right. Everyone, be on guard. We don't know what could be down here." Uryu warned. All of them chose a different path and went to find the power of this giant and shut it down. If Lucy and Orihime were princess, then Fairy Tail is their knights that will protect them with their lives.

'Don't worry, Mom. We'll protect you and Orihime.' Nagato told himself as he ran down one of the halls. He failed to notice that someone came out from hiding in an invisible manner and it was Shawlong. Grimmjow found his prey and Shawlong found his own.

…

Orihime: Ichigo, I've heard a lot about dragon slayers. What do you think about them?

Ichigo: While I am a proud Spirit Slayer, I have to admit that they are powerful. You just don't want to get on their bad side.

Orihime: Why? Would they eat you if you did?

Ichigo: No! Just because they have dragon in their name doesn't mean they act like one…..well usually.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: Sorrowful Memories

Ichigo: Man, Orihime. You still have a lot to learn.


	13. Sorrowful Memories

Panther Growl has attacked Fairy Tail with this mechanical giant all to get their hands on Orihime and Lucy. Rukia was able to get them both out and somewhere safe while Ichigo, Nagato, Uryu, and Chad got in the giant to try and stop them from the inside. At the same time, the rest of the guild was trying to bring the giant down from the outside. The four boys split up and Nagato was running down a hall.

"Come on, where the heck is the end to this hall?" Nagato complained. He came to a stop when he picked up the whiff of something. "I know you're there. I can smell you. You might as well come out." His enemy came just that as Shawlong undid his invisibility and appeared behind Nagato.

"So you knew I was following you." Shawlong said.

"I know who you are. You were with Grimmjow when my Dad went down." Nagato said. "I didn't notice before, but I was able to catch a small trace of your scent. When I did, I focused on my nose and knew you were here."

"My name is Shawlong. It seems that fortune is smiling on me since I get to incapacitate another Dragon Slayer."

"Another? So then what happened to my Dad, Gray, and Erza was your doing." Nagato said.

"That would be correct." Shawlong said. "My magic is called Mental Magic. This allows me to turn one's mental capacity against them."

"I don't really get it, but I don't care." Nagato said as he ignited his right fist in flames. "All I do care about is that you're after my Mom and my friend, Orihime. Not to mention you seem to have injured my Dad and a few other members. It's time to bring some payback."

"Very well." Shawlong challenged and Nagato accepted.

"Sorrowful Memories"

Outside, everyone was doing their best to fight the mechanical giant. The giant brought down another one of it's arm swung down and everyone was doing their best to avoid it. Lilly watched the whole battle go on from in the guild.

"This is horrible." Lilly said. "I wish I could do something, but I don't have any celestial spirits that can help." She looked back as Wendy was doing her best to heal her Dad and the others, but it didn't look like they were going to be any help for a while. "Nagato, please hurry."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Nagato was fighting hard against Shawlong. He threw a fist of fire, but Shawlong was able to avoid each of his attacks. Nagato tried to kick it, but Shawlong was dodging everything he threw.

"Is that the best you can do? I expected more from the son of the great Salamander." Shawlong said.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Nagato said, but he was having a few doubts himself all because of his useless left arm. 'Of course, with my left arm of no use, I have a limit of my attacks. I can't use Wing Attack or Brilliant Flame, but I have to keep fighting.'

"Are you already considering on quitting?" Shawlong said.

"Not a chance. You have no idea who you're up against." Nagato said. This fight was far from over.

…..

Orihime

Orihime was beginning to open her eyes to see wherever she was. She was able to sat up and saw she was in some sort of warehouse and the only two people were Rukia and Lucy, who was just waking up herself.

"Good, you two are up." Rukia said. "Sorry about freezing you two earlier, but it was the only way I could get you two to come along."

"That's right." Orihime said as she remembered Panther Growl was attacking the guild.

"Rukia, I can't just sit here when my friends need my help." Lucy said.

"I know, but we didn't expect them to bring something like that giant." Rukia said. "From what I've gathered, the others are having a hard time against it. We just need to hold out until it's over." Rukia looked at Orihime and saw she was only getting worse. "Orihime, stop with that look. No one blames you or Lucy for what is happening."

"I know, but I still feel like it is." Orihime said. "I also hate that I can't do anything to help my friends."

"Take it easy on yourself." Rukia said. "All we're doing is protecting one of our own. You would have done the same if it was any of us. So there's no reason either of you should be getting upset about this. As long as we stay in this warehouse, we should be safe." They thought they were safe, but they heard something beating against the door. It smashed right off and saw they were founded by Grimmjow.

"I found you….my prey." Grimmjow said with a satisfied grin on his face because he found them and gets to wreak some havoc.

…

The Guild

Nothing anyone was using was working against the giant. All Lilly could do was watch and she hated every moment of this. Lilly had no spirits or any form of magic to help and she was really wishing she did right now. Toshiro looked around and saw someone was missing.

"Where's Suegaps?" Toshiro said.

"He was worried about the girls so he decided to go check on them." Rangiku said and that was just what he was doing. He was running to the safe place that was set for Orihime and Lucy were at, but he was concerned for everyone else.

'Hang in there guys. I want to stay and help, but I just have a bad feeling about this.' Suegaps thought as he kept moving.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Toshiro said.

"Watch out!" Rangiku called out as another arm slam was coming down. They all did their best to avoid all those attacks, but a few members got hurt from all of it.

"Oh no!" Lilly said as she ran out.

"Lilly, come back!" Igneel called out. Natsu heard him and was grew concern in an instant.

"Is everyone okay?" Lilly said. She ran over to Toshiro and tried to help him up.

"Lilly, get out of here. It's not safe for you." Toshiro said.

"No. I can't just watch my friends get hurt." Lilly said.

"But you don't have anything to fight with." Toshiro said, but Lilly was being too stubborn. D-Roy was in control the whole time and was enjoying it. He had a screen to see the damage he was doing and saw something that caught his eye….Lilly.

"That girl must be Lucy's daughter. She'll hand herself over if we have her. Come here kid!" D-Roy said. He had the giant reached out and grabbed Lilly with two fingers and had her trapped.

"Lilly!" Toshiro shouted and everyone saw she got caught.

"Put her down!" Renji demanded, but D-Roy wasn't listening. Natsu heard everyone and got up and tried to reach out for her.

"Natsu, you can't!" Wendy said.

"Get out of my way." Natsu said, but he didn't have any balance in his movements. "That's my little girl up there. I have to get her down."

"Dad, help me!" Lilly called out. Lilly heard an explosion and saw a hole was made in the chest of the giant and saw Nagato was hanging out with Shawlong standing over him. Whatever Shawlong did was powerful enough to bust through the wall. "Nagato!" Nagato heard her and lifted himself up and saw the situation she was in.

"Lilly!" Nagato shouted. Shawlong grabbed his head to keep him from going anywhere.

"That little girl is your sister, is she not?" Shawlong said.

"Let go of her right now." Nagato ordered.

"I don't think so." Shawlong said and was focusing his magic power into his palm. "Sorrowful Memories." Nagato began to feel strange and everything was becoming grey and cloudy.

"What's going on?" Nagato said. He looked around and there wasn't anything. "Where am I?"

"Let's take a look into you memories." Shawlong said and his voice was coming from everywhere. Nagato began to hear some patting sound and a vision was coming.

"Wait, I remember this." Nagato said. It was a memory of him and his father playing catch when he was only seven with a baby Igneel in Lucy's arms and Lilly and Happy sitting by and watching.

"You've got a strong arm, Nagato." Natsu said as they tossed the ball back and forth.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Dad?" Young Nagato asked as they tossed the ball back and forth. "I know you and Mom are going to be busy with the new baby. So, after some time and I get older, will you teach me how to use dragon slayer magic?"

"Of course, little buddy." Natsu said.

"Yay!" Young Nagato cheered.

"After a couple years, your father started to teach you. However, when you were thirteen, you went on your first job by yourself and you failed." Shawlong said. The image changed to one when he was older. He was by the lake near the guild and he was pounding against the ground.

"No. Anything but this." Nagato begged for he remembered that day.

"I can't believe it. My first big job and I blew it." Younger Nagato said as he was so mad at himself. Lilly and Igneel watched and felt bad for him.

"It's okay." Lilly said.

"No it's not. It was my big chance." Nagato said.

"You became so mad at yourself that you couldn't control it." Shawlong said. "Somehow, your rage combined with your magic and you lost control of yourself." The view changed again. Only this time, Nagato's younger self was roaring and there was fire all around him and he was out on a rampage. All Nagato could do was watch as the worst day of his life was replaying right in front of him.

"Nagato, you've got to stop." Lilly called out. She was down on the ground and seemed scared. Younger Nagato wasn't listening to her. It was like he became a beast with no conscious. Igneel ran out with his arms held out in front of Lilly.

"Big brother, you've got to stop." Igneel said, but Nagato still wasn't listening. He raised his left arm and was about to strike Igneel.

"No! Stop!" Nagato screamed.

"Nagato!" Lilly shouted. Nagato heard her and the flames began to disperse, but Igneel still got hit in the side of his neck and was knocked out and the real Nagato was force to see that horrible event again.

"Igneel!" Younger Nagato screamed as he placed him in his arms and saw Igneel had a serious wound. "Lilly, go get help!" The younger version of Nagato cried as Lilly ran to get help. Inside the guild, no one was aware of what happened. Erza was mad with Gray and Natsu since they ruined her favorite dessert. She held a sword right in her arms.

"Erza, it was an accident." Natsu said.

"No need to get mad." Gray said.

"You're constant bickering ruined my cake. You must suffer the consequences for it." Erza said, but she didn't get the chance to bring it. Lilly busted the door open.

"Daddy, Igneel needs help!" Lilly shouted.

"What?!" Natsu said in a panic. He, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy ran out and saw Igneel in Nagato's arms.

"My baby!" Lucy screeched. All of them gathered and Wendy got to healing. "What happened?" Lucy was practically having a panic attack.

"It….It was all my fault." Younger Nagato stuttered. "I….I was so….m…m…mad. I couldn't control myself."

"Nagato, it's okay. I know you wouldn't mean something like this." Natsu said. Nagato was beyond upset with his eyes completely widened and water running down. He wasn't thinking straight anymore. He looked over and saw the sword Erza had was just laying on the ground. He reached for it and it scared everyone. "Nagato, what are you doing?!" The next thing heard was the sound of Nagato screaming and the real Nagato grabbed his left arm.

"That was the worse day of my life. I hurt Igneel and I lost movement in my left arm." Nagato said.

"Yes. You almost killed your own little brother that day." Shawlong said.

"Nagato!" Out in reality, Lilly was calling out to her brother, but he wasn't moving and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Nagato, you have to snap out of it!"

"What a tragic day that must have been." Shawlong said and took joy in his despair, but NAgato fought back. He reached out and grabbed Shawlong's arm by his surprise and was able to lift it off him. "What?"

"From that day on, I made a promise that I would protect my brother and sister…no matter what!" Nagato claimed and power began to build up around his left arm and he was able to strike Shawlong with it and push him back. Shawlong looked straight and saw his left arm was covered in fire and he could move it.

"What is this? His memory showed he had no movement in his arm." Shawlong said. He looked at Nagato's face and saw one of never ending rage. "This is the same from that memory, but this time all the magic power is concentrated around his left arm and is causing him to move it. From what I can tell, the movement is only temporary."

"You're going to pay." Nagato growled. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Nagato used both his arms and launched a fireball that blasted Shawlong. Nagato moved quickly and grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. Shawlong looked to Nagato's face and saw the face of a raging dragon. "I'll show you what happens to those who would hurt my little brother or sister." Lilly couldn't see what happened, but heard some sort of explosion in there.

"Nagato!" Lilly shouted. She felt something land behind her. She looked behind her and saw Nagato with his flaming arm. "Nagato…your arm!"

"Hang on, Lilly. I'll get you out of there." Nagato said. He used his flaming arm and melted the metal enough for him to use his other arm and slide her out. The flames on Nagato's arm began to disperse and he lost movement in it again. He jumped down and used his fire around his feet to soften the blow.

"Lilly!" Natsu called out as he made his way over to them.

"Daddy!" Lilly cried as she ran right into her arms. Natsu began to see more clearly and saw Nagato's arm.

"Nagato, your arm!" Natsu said.

"I know." Nagato said as he looked down at his arm. The instant magic added some muscle mass, but it was stained red with a scar around his elbow. A constant reminder of his worst memory. "I'm going to need some new bandages."

…

Orihime: Ichigo, did you ever wonder what it was like to be an animal?

Ichigo: Not really.

Orihime: I bet it would be amazing. You can see the world from the sky or swim in the ocean's depths.

Ichigo: That would be cool, but not everyone has that power.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: Take Over Takedown

Orihime: If I was an animal, I would be a beautiful bunny or a tough bear.


	14. Take Over Takedown

The battle against Panther Growl continues, but thanks to Nagato, Panther Growl is down by one man. He defeated Shawlong who was no unconscious in the giant with a few burn marks after the thrashing Nagato gave him.

"Nagato, is your arm going to be okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. I still got plenty of fight in me even if I can't use it." Nagato said.

"Can't you just have it ignite in flames and use it again?" Lilly said.

"I don't think I can do it willingly. I don't even know how I did it the first time." Nagato said. "Doesn't matter. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad are still in there. They can bring that giant down."

"Take Over Takedown"

…

Chad

Chad continued to run inside the giant from the path he chose from when he and the others split up. Somehow he ended up in a room that looked as big as a dining hall. He thought it was strange to have something like this inside a giant.

"Do you like?" Chad looked down the hall and was met with Yylfordt.

"I take it you're with Panther Growl." Chad said. "What is this place? Why would you have a room this big and vacant inside a giant?"

"To be honest the chest of the giant is used like a maze to keep intruders from reaching the power source." Yylfordt said.

"I take it that's why the walls are just as strong as the inside as they are on the out." Chad said. "That is….if they're not. I heard some explosion and it sounded like it came from the inside."

"Here I thought the muscular were also the dumb." Yylfordt said. "The inner structure is less dense, but it's going to take some power and force to break through. Not that it will matter once I'm through with you."

"We'll see." Chad said as he got ready to fight.

"Let's see if you have the muscle power for this." Yylfordt said and magic power started to flow out of his body. "Animal Soul: Bull!" His body transformed and became a giant bull.

'So he uses Take Over Magic like I do.' Chad thought as he analyzed the situation. 'Only he uses Animal Soul. Let's see how he fairs against me.' He held out his arm and it transformed into the same form from when he fought Black Talon.

"A partial transformation? Are you mocking me or do you not have the skill for a full-body transformation?" Yylfordt said.

"Come and see." Chad said and this started the battle between two take over wizards.

…

The Warehouse

The safe place Rukia had for Lucy and Orihime has been compromised. Grimmjow was able to track them down and was here to take them. Rukia tried her best to fight him off, but Grimmjow overpowered her and at this moment she was on the ground and injured. Grimmjow advance closer to Lucy and Orihime since they refused to run.

"You two might as well give it up. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Grimmjow said.

"That won't happen. Come on, we can take him, Orihime." Lucy said, but Orihime wasn't sure.

"Bring it on. Hit me with your best shot." Grimmjow said.

'Lucy is right. I have to fight.' Orihime tried to motivate herself to fight. She held out both of her hands and powered up her attack with her hairpins lighting up. "Koten Zanshun!" She unleashed the attack and Grimmjow wasn't sure what that magic was, but he found himself relaxed. He held out his hand and was able to deflect it easily.

"What? How did he deflect that?" Lucy said.

"I don't understand. That was able to break Korodo's shadows." Orihime said.

"That did sting a little, but it was nothing." Grimmjow said as he shook his hand. "That magic did feel powerful, but I didn't sense any intention to hurt me. That must have weakened your attack. Holding yourself back like that will only make things worse for yourself." Orihime knew he was right. As much as she wanted to help, she can't bring herself to hurt another.

"Luckily, I'm not held back by that." Lucy said as she took out a gold key. "Open, Gate of Scorpion! Scorpio!" A shining light appeared and a man with a gun shaped like a scorpion stinger on his back appeared.

"Wicked!"

"Amazing! Is this Celestial Magic?" Orihime said.

"Take him down, Scorpio." Lucy said.

"You've got it! Sand Buster!" Scorpio shot out a blast of a sand twister and blasted Grimmjow. He was being pushed back, but he was doing his best to block it.

"That's more like it, but that still won't stop me." Grimmjow said and he jumped out of the sand. "Gale Spirit's Roaring Slash!" Grimmjow shot the blast of wind and Scorpio got hit and was being blown into the floor.

"Scorpio!" Lucy shouted as she was worried he was hurt.

"Sorry, Lucy, but I have to go." Scorpio said and disappeared in a light. Grimmjow ran up to them and got near both the girls.

"Gale Spirit's Claw!" Grimmjow unleashed the blue slash and it blasted both the girls and knocked them out. "Glad that's over. I'm a panther and I always get my prey." He walked over to take both of them, but he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Grimmjow looked back and saw Suegaps arrived and had a shining light from his fist. An explosion went off and a blast of light shot out of the roof with both of them coming out.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Suegaps said.

"Yeah…right to your death." Grimmjow said.

"I don't think so." Suegaps said. He shot out blasts of light, but Grimmjow dodged all of his attacks. Suegaps tried his best to fight, but something happened to him. An incredible sharp pain shot through his body and it came from his left hip. He placed both his hands on it, but the pain wouldn't stop. "No, not now."

"Got you!" Grimmjow said as he swung kicked Suegaps off the roof. "Gale Spirit's Roaring Slash!" He thrusted his arm and Suegaps was shoved into the ground and it didn't look like he was getting back up. Grimmjow went back in and took both the girls. "I don't know what happened, but I'm out of here." He made his escape and went back to his den.

…..

Chad

Chad tried to keep Yylfordt from impaling his horns into him. He literally grabbed the bull by the horns and he wasn't even being moved back by it.

"I'm impressed. You're strong, but your strength can't hold out forever." Yylfordt said.

"Neither can yours." Chad said. He pulled back his right arm and pounded Yylfordt across the face and he was pushed back. "I'm not done yet. Diablo Fist!" He unleashed the force of his attack and blasted Yylfordt.

"Is that all you got?" Yylfordt said as he was able to pull himself up. "You can't keep me down. I'm a real take over wizard. If you can't even get your entire body to transform, you can't beat me."

"I did just push you back." Chad said.

"Let's see how you do against this." Yylfordt said as magic formed around him again and his body was beginning to transform. "Animal Soul: Minotaur!" The body of his bull form and became more human like. "Come and get me."

"Very well." Chad said. Both of them charged right at each other. They both pulled back their fists and they collided and caused a big shockwave through the area. Neither of them backed down or were being forced back.

"Amazing, but I see one flaw with your magic." Yylfordt said. "The flaw is that your magic only works with your right hand. That leaves your left side vulnerable." Yylfordt swung his spare arm on Chad's left side and it threw him to the wall. Chad took a hard hit and his arm was forced to change back to normal. "Without a full-body transformation, there's no way you can beat me."

"You think that just because I don't have a full-body transformation, I can't win?" Chad said. "You would be wrong."

"Here we go." Yylfordt complained. "Are you trying to give me some sort of lecture? I heard you're usually the strong silent type."

"I'll prove that you're wrong. Come at me." Chad dared.

"Gladly! I'll run you through." Yylfordt said and was running head first right at Chad, but he didn't seem the least bit worried. "Take Over: Gigante." Chad's right arm changed and it turned into a black and magenta shield and he was able to block Yylfordt's horns.

"What? What kind of Take Over magic is this?" Yylfordt said for he wasn't expecting this.

"There's more. Take Over: Diablo." Chad's left arm changed to white with traces of red in it.

"What? How is that possible?" Yylfordt questioned. "How could he perform two partial take overs at once?"

"It looks like my way of Take Over triumphs over yours." Chad said. His fingertips in his left hand started to crackle like electricity. "Diablo's Sacrifice." He drove his fist right into Yylfordt's stomach. The force of the attack caused him to slide back and he slammed into the wall. Somehow, the impact caused a skull shape to be formed in the wall. Yylfordt's spell came undone and he dropped to the floor.

"What was that?" Yylfordt coughed out since he was waving trouble breathing.

"It is said that those who are struck by that attacked are offered as sacrifices to the devil." Chad said. Yylfordt looked up and it was like he wasn't looking at Chad anymore, but some sort of monster.

"What are you?" Yylfordt said for he seemed terrified.

"Just a guy helping his friends." Chad said and he left things at that and continued his search to find a way to stop the giant and left his true power a mystery.

…

Ichigo

"You've got to be kidding me. Where the heck is the end?" Ichigo said as he continued to run the path he chose. "There's got to be something around here." Ichigo was focused on stopping this thing, but he was also hoping his friends were doing well. "I hope everyone else is holding up okay."

…..

Uryu

Uryu was still looking around from the path he chose from. So far, nothing has showed up for him.

"Let's see, nothing out of the ordinary seems to have popped out yet." Uryu said. "I hope everyone is holding up on the outside."

"You've got bigger things to worry about." Uryu looked further down the hall and saw Edrad was with him.

"I take it you're a part of Panther Growl. Figures you would try to get in the way." Uryu said.

"Perhaps, but we can't let you get in our way. You might be the strongest guild in the country, but that doesn't mean we can't put up a fight." Edrad said as he pounded his fists together and fire ignited out from them.

"So you use fire magic?" Uryu said.

"Here, I'll give you an up close and personal view." Edrad said as he thrusted his fists forward and shot out blasts of fire. Uryu was quick and agile as he used the walls to bounce around and avoid the flames.

"Where's that hothead Nagato or his father when you need them?" Uryu said.

"You better be careful. You know what happens when you play with fire." Edrad said.

"Yes…." Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses. "….but I'm afraid the one who is about to get burn is you."

…..

Grimmjow

Grimmjow was able to get back to the giant and he knew his way around the giant. He actually made it to the head and that's where D-Roy was controlling the giant. He dropped Orihime and Lucy on the floor and D-Roy noticed he's back.

"You got them!" D-Roy cheered.

"That's right. How are things coming along on this end?" Grimmjow said.

"We've got a few intruders inside. What should we do?" D-Roy asked.

"The only thing left to do. We crush Fairy Tail!" Grimmjow announced.

…

Orihime: There are so many people with so many different kinds of magic, in Fairy Tail.

Ichigo: That's right. We all use our magic to help others and our emotions help make it stronger.

Orihime: Does that really work?

Ichigo: Just you wait and see. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful you become

Ichigo: Next time: Emotions are Strength.

Orihime: I've got to remember that for when I need it.


	15. Emotions are Strength

The struggling battle Fairy Tail was in against Panther Growl seemed to be nearing an end. Chad took down Yylfordt and Nagato was able to beat Shawlong. However, things weren't looking any better for Fairy Tail. The giant kept attacking and Grimmjow succeeded in capturing Lucy and Orihime. Meanwhile, Ichigo continued his run through the giant.

"This is getting me nowhere. Where's a damn map when you need one?" Ichigo said. Ichigo came to a stop when he heard the sound of volume rising.

"Listen up, Fairy Tail!" Grimmjow's voice was coming from the giant like he was using a microphone. The people on the outside and on the inside could hear him and Ichigo was the only one to cover his ears.

"Grimmjow? What does he want now?" Ichigo said.

"You're beaten. You thought you were so tough? Well, listen to this." Grimmjow said. They all heard someone screaming and that person was Orihime because Grimmjow yanked on her hair for everyone to hear her and the trouble she's in.

"Emotions are Strength"

"Is that Orihime?" Rangiku said.

"No! They got her." Toshiro said.

"That's right. We have your friends, Lucy and Orihime." Grimmjow said. "Of course, we don't want to leave without a parting gift. So I think we'll crush all of you and be on our way."

"Someone sounds cocky." Ichigo said, but he began to realize why his area was so much louder than with everyone else. "Wait a second. They actually sound close. I can't be that far from them." He got moving and hurried to save his friends.

…

Grimmjow

"Get ready to be crushed like the pathetic little creatures you're named after." Grimmjow said and his voice was cut off.

"This is going great." D-Roy said.

"I know. It's just like I said. We're going down in history as the guys that beat Fairy Tail." Grimmjow said.

"Do you really think that will happen?" Grimmjow looked behind him to see Lucy was trying to get back up. "There's no way you can beat Fairy Tail."

"Sorry, Blondie, but it looks like we already have. Once we're done bringing some more pain, we'll be on our way." Grimmjow said. He felt Orihime moving under his hand and she seemed to have something to say.

"You're wrong. Fairy Tail will prevail." Orihime said. "I don't know why you're doing this, but you can't beat Fairy Tail."

"I think I've heard enough." Grimmjow said and he tossed Orihime against the wall like she was a rag doll.

"Orihime!" Lucy shouted as she was scared she was even more hurt.

"Don't worry, I won't let you feel left out." Grimmjow said. He walked over to her and kicked Lucy right in the stomach.

"What are you doing? We do need them in once piece." D-Roy said.

"This should keep me entertained. It only takes one person to control this giant." Grimmjow said. "Besides, I owe these two some payback for that kick they gave me earlier. The other one is going to pay for our celestial friend as well."

"You find this enjoyable? You're nuts." Lucy said as she tried to get back up.

"I guess I am." Grimmjow said as he started to pop his knuckles and had a crazy look of enjoyment in his eyes. "Get ready, ladies. We're going to have a great time together."

….

Uryu

Uryu continued his fight with Edrad as he kept throwing flames at him, but Uryu was able to avoid every attack flew his way. Uryu fired a magic arrow, but Edrad ducked down to avoid it. Uryu sprang from Edrad's head and got behind him.

"Hey, no one uses my head as a trampoline." Edrad said. "Why are you continuing to fight us? Didn't you hear that Grimmjow got your two friends?"

"That's all the more reason for us to fight." Uryu said. "There's not a chance we're just going to let you take the both of them."

"Too bad you're about to be burned alive." Edrad said as he ignited his hands in fire again. Uryu jumped back and was powering up two arrows in his bow. He launched them, but Edrad ducked down avoided them. "You're too slow."

"You might want to rethink that. Redirect!" Uryu commanded. The two arrows were able to turn around and strike Edrad in the back.

"What? How did that happen?" Edrad said.

"Redirect is an archery spell." Uryu said. "It allows my arrows to completely turn around when I need them to."

"Fancy trick, but let's see you try that again." Edrad said.

"I have plenty more than where that came from." Uryu said. "Care to see? I'll gladly show you all of them."

…

Ichigo

Ichigo continued to run through the giant. Since he heard Orihime screaming and Grimmjow talking, the volume indicated that they had to be close by. It was just a matter of trying to figure out where they were.

"Come on. Give me a clue or something as to where they are." Ichigo said.

…

Grimmjow

Grimmjow continued his fun with the girls by beating down on them and throwing them against the wall. What made it worse is that neither of them had the strength to fight back.

"Bet you're wishing you didn't kick me when you did." Grimmjow said. "I'm going to have you two have the same amount of pain from that times ten."

"You get some sick pleasure from this?" Orihime weakly said.

"Only when people decide to cross me." Grimmjow said. "I need to do something to keep me entertained until D-Roy trashes your guild." He kicked Orihime in the stomach and she winced around in pain.

"Don't you think you're taking things too far?" D-Roy asked. He was worried that Grimmjow was getting way over his head and that hardly ends well for people.

"Shut up and keep driving this thing. That is if you want a sample of this as well." Grimmjow said.

"No thank you." D-Roy said from fear and continued to attack the guild and Grimmjow went back to his playtime.

"Now, where was I?" Grimmjow said as he was trying to think of what else he could do to him. He saw Orihime was being stubborn and trying to get back on her feet. "I don't think so." He raised his foot and brought down on Orihime's head to keep her from getting back up. "I'm not done with you yet. I think you should start to worship the ground I walk on since I'm about to beat Fairy Tail. While you're at it, how about kissing my feet." He added pressure and Orihime's face was cringing from the added weight. "What's the matter? Are you going to cry?" Orihime couldn't hold it back anymore and she let out a painful scream.

…

Ichigo

That scream could be heard by Ichigo and he wasn't liking it one little bit. He followed the sound and it sounded like it was just over his head.

"That's Orihime. It sounds like she's just above me, but she's in trouble." Ichigo said and tightened the grip on his fists. "That does it." He focused on all of his magic power and it started to erupt from his body with all the rage that was coming out with it and it continued to grow.

….

Uryu

"You still refuse to give up?" Edrad said as he looked like Uryu did a number on him. "I'm not going to fall."

"That's fine. You should be the one to be giving up." Uryu said. "None of us are going to get out of here until we save our friends and you and your friends are in the dirt."

"I don't seem to get it. Where does all this strength come from?" Edrad said.

"Our resolve." Uryu said.

"Resolve?" Edrad questioned.

"Fairy Tail never gives up the fight." Uryu said. "What might seem like stubbornness to you is determination to us. I've been in Fairy Tail for a long time and it's taught me a lot. I learned how to harness my feelings and use it to increase my power and my will to keep fighting. That doesn't apply to just me, it applies to everyone in our guild."

"I still don't understand. Are you saying that you can somehow convert your emotions into your strength?"

"Well yes and no." Uryu answered. "We are able to channel our emotions to help make us grow stronger. All we have to do is harness them. Of course we also have to train and grow stronger ourselves for that to happen, but it's also much simpler than that for us. In Fairy Tail…..emotions are strength."

….

Ichigo

It was like those words hit Ichigo as he was building up power, completely surrounded by red and black magic power and raised his voice with the more power he was building up. He was harnessing his emotions to save Orihime and Lucy into his own power.

"Here I come!" Ichigo said as he jumped up and slammed against the ceiling and was starting to break through.

…..

Uryu

"That just sounds ridiculous." Edrad said as he was ready to finish his fight with Uryu. He slammed his arms against the floor and unleashed a wave of fire, but Uryu was moving back from it. "Where are you going?" He got up and went after him.

"Time to end this." Uryu said as he pulled back the string of his bow and started to build up power.

"I think I have him figure out now." Edrad said below his breath. "He seems to only fire a couple at a time. I should be able to avoid them."

"One-Thousand Arrows!" Uryur surprised Edrad as he was firing a thousand arrows at once.

"What? How can he make so many?" Edrad said before he got blasted from all the arrows and was taken down from the fight.

"Glad that's taken care of." Uryu said.

"Uryu!" Uryu turned around and saw that Chad was able to find him.

"Chad! I take it you didn't had any luck." Uryu stated.

"No." Chad answered.

"I don't know why, but I think our only hope is Ichigo." Uryu claimed.

…

Grimmjow

Orihime was thrown against the wall. Grimmjow wasn't bored with her or Lucy at all.

"That sounded like it hurt." Grimmjow mocked and it looked like Orihime was getting back up.

"I can't believe you would treat a defenseless girl like that." Lucy said as she struggled to get back up.

"Grimmjow, just knock it off already. We need them alive." D-Roy kept trying to talk him out of this, but he wasn't listening.

"I actually feel sorry the younger one." Grimmjow said. "She has no real strength. I take it she's the weakest member out of everyone in the guild. They probably just let her in because she's hot. She would be useful as an exotic dancer or bartender."

"You don't know anything." Lucy said. "None of that is true. Orihime might not be a fighter, but that's just fine. She still has much heart of anyone in our guild."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow said as he worked his way over to her. "Well, where is it?" He was about to beat down on her, but he hit a shield and it shocked his hand. "What the hell?" He turned around and saw Orihime was still getting up as she leaned against the wall, breathing hard, and saw she cast that shield.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I can at least do something to help my friends." Orihime said.

"You've got guts for pulling that off, but you're going to regret it." Grimmjow said.

"Then just finish me off." Orihime said.

"Say what?" Grimmjow said thinking that was strange.

"I would rather be dead than cause any kind of pain to my friends." Orihime said. "Of course that means Fairy Tail will come after you. They'll hunt you down until they take your life."

"Orihime, no." Lucy begged. She knew where this was going.

"Is that so? Noble, but if this is what you want!" Grimmjow said and went to fill that request.

"Grimmjow, stop!" D-Roy called out, but Grimmjow jumped up and was ready to end Orihime, but the wall behind her burst open and Ichigo flew right in with him surrounded by magic and pounded Grimmjow. Grimmjow slid against the floor, but straightened himself up.

"It's you!" Grimmjow said as he was even more excited.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said as she was happy to see him.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed in anger to take that revenge sooner than later.

…

Orihime: Ichigo, a spirit slayer has the ability to slay spirits like dragon slayers can with dragons, right?

Ichigo: Says it all in the name.

Orihime: Aren't spirits already dead? How can you slay them?

Ichigo: It's not like that. It refers to beings like celestial spirits or shatter a person's spirit to fight.

Orihime: I hate to be on the receiving end of that.

Ichigo: Next time: Ichigo vs. Grimmjow

Ichigo: I don't think you of all people need to worry about that.


	16. Ichigo vs Grimmjow

Ichigo finally arrived and came to save Orihime and Lucy. He just burst right in and knocked Grimmjow away with magic power flowing through him. Grimmjow was excited for this fight. This might be the concluding battle between the Fairies and the Panthers.

"I was hoping you would show up." Grimmjow said.

"Ichigo." Orihime said as she and Lucy were glad to see him. Ichigo turned to look at her. Orihime saw he had a serious and killer look in his eyes and Ichigo saw she was covered in injuries.

"Orihime, did Grimmjow do that to you?" Ichigo said.

"Maybe I did." Grimmjow answered for her. Ichigo turned back to him to give him that look.

"Then, you better get ready to die." Ichigo threatened.

"Ichigo vs. Grimmjow"

"Bring it on." Grimmjow said. "I was hoping we get to settle the score between us. We didn't get to finish our last fight, but this time, they'll be no pulling out. I'm about to blow you away." Ichigo didn't bother with a response. He build up power and slammed his hand against the ground.

"Night Spirit's Piercing Heaven!" Ichigo shot the blast, but it didn't go to Grimmjow. It moved right past him and blasted D-Roy and the control console with D-Roy getting knocked out. "That should stop the giant."

…

Outside

Everyone saw the giant stopped moving and that was a good sign since some of them were injured and became exhausted from fighting it.

"Ichigo and the others did it!" Nagato cheered.

"What a bother." All of them looked and saw Levy and Gajeel returned to the guild.

"Levy and Gajeel?" Gray questioned as to why they were here.

"Lucy sent us a message and explained everything." Levy said.

"I was hoping for some action, but we got here too late." Gajeel said. "Oh well, at least I got one heck of a meal." Gajeel ran right for the giant and got to eating with him being an Iron Dragon Slayer.

…

Ichigo

"So you decided to stop the giant instead of starting with fighting me." Grimmjow said as began to loosen his muscles.

"That's what I originally came in here for." Ichigo said. "Now, you've got my undivided attention. Orihime, Lucy, you better stay back. Things are about to get ugly."

"Just be careful." Lucy said as she tried to help Orihime stay up. Both of them were powering up for this fight with a red aura around Ichigo and a blue aura around Grimmjow.

"Let's go, Grimmjow. Since your magic is all blue, I'm going to make your body black and blue." Ichigo said.

"Bold words. Bring it." Grimmjow dared. Ichigo was the first to attack as he gave him a right hook across the face. Then, he flipped and kicked him against the head. Grimmjow fought back as he tried to kick him, but Ichigo moved back.

"I'll admit he has skill, but I won't be beaten." Ichigo said.

"Don't kid yourself. You can't beat me." Grimmjow said and went to attack. He swung his legs around, but Ichigo was able to avoid them. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" Grimmjow gave it another spin, but Ichigo jumped back. "You're not getting away." Grimmjow held out his hand. "Gale Spirit's Claw: Stickers!" He shot out five small blue spike-like projectiles, but Ichigo jumped to the side.

"You missed." Ichigo said.

"Did I?" Grimmjow said. The spikes changed direction and Ichigo spotted that.

"They can change direction?" Ichigo said for he wasn't expecting that and he couldn't react to them in time. They hit him in the back and tossed Ichigo into the wall.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out.

"That looked like it hurt." Grimmjow mocked. "You can run all you want, but that attack will always hit its target." Ichigo took a hard hit, but he wasn't down and out of this fight already. "You still want some more?"

"If that's all you got, I'm wasting time." Ichigo said. as he tried to act tough, but he did take a hard hit.

"Careful what you say. You know that it will just come back to bite you." Grimmjow warned him, implying he was going to beat him down.

"Oh yeah? Let's go you overgrown cat-man. You or your magic doesn't scare me." Ichigo said.

"Gale Spirit's Roaring Slash!" Grimmjow thrusted the wind from his hand and hit Ichigo right in the chest to try and push him deeper into the wall.

"That's brutal." Lucy said.

"Please be okay." Orihime begged.

"Not so cocky anymore? Don't tell me I already took him down." Grimmjow said.

"You haven't!" Ichigo shot through the dust and rammed right into Grimmjow. He decked Grimmjow a few times before he grabbed him by the collar and arm and tossed him up to the ceiling. "Night Spirit's Lunar Reap!" He shot out the crescent shaped blasts and blasted Grimmjow. Grimmjow fell through and down the smoke from the attack, but he ended up landing on his feet.

"Not bad." Grimmjow said.

"You aren't so bad either." Ichigo said. Grimmjow kept the fighting going as he jumped forward and pounded Ichigo across the face. This was getting hard for the girls to watch.

"That's it. I won't stand by and watch this anymore." Lucy said as she reached for her keys.

"Stay out of this." Ichigo said. "This is between me and him. Besides, I don't want you two to get hurt any more than you already are." That was half the case, but other case was that this felt like a matter of pride to Ichigo. Neither of them knew why, maybe they were trying to prove who was stronger or an act of dominance to see who was the better spirit slayer, but neither of them wanted to lose to the other.

"That's what I like to hear. I'm going to beat you to a pulp just like I did to the other two." Grimmjow said.

"Other two? What other two?" Ichigo questioned, but he already knew he was going to hate the answer.

"That little girl that makes ice and a guy with blonde hair and a ponytail. They were both part of your guild." Grimmjow said.

"You mean Rukia and Suegaps? You hurt them too?" Ichigo said. That was added to the list of the reasons he needs to beat Grimmjow.

"I did and you're next on my list." Grimmjow said. He jumped forward and drove his knee in Ichigo's stomach. Grimmjow was chuckling and it turned into laughing with him rapidly punching Ichigo and for a finishing touch, he gave Ichigo a strong uppercut under his jaw.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted as he was rearing his head back himself. Grimmjow saw where his next attack was coming as he pulled his head back and the two of them banged their heads together. The two of them kept clubbing at each other and it was getting harder for the girls to watch.

"Both of them are going so hard. I've never seen something so aggressive." Orihime said.

"I know." Lucy said. "They both are spirit slayers and I guess they're power was made to shatter someone's fighting spirit. This is the first time I've ever seen two spirit slayers go at each other like this. It's just like when a couple dragon slayers go at each other and trust me Orihime when I tell you that it doesn't go well for both sides." Ichigo punched Grimmjow across the face and Grimmjow returned the favor. Both of them hit the other in the face with their left fists, then the left, and finally both of them had their legs clash against each other.

"I see what you're talking about. I don't think I've ever been this nervous." Orihime said for she was scared of the outcome. Ichigo and Grimmjow tried to push back, but they both ended up jumping back. Both of them used up some magic power and physical strength with both of them panting a little.

"You getting tired?" Grimmjow said.

"Not even close." Ichigo said as he could feel his adrenaline pumping. "This is pretty intense. I've never fought anyone with the same kind of magic as me. As weird as it is, I'm actually enjoying it."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself because this is the last fight you're ever going to have." Grimmjow said.

"Let's see if you can back up all that talk." Ichigo said. He took a deep breath in. Grimmjow knew what he was doing so he did the same. Lucy could also tell what they were about to do.

"Uh oh! Orihime, we better take some cover." Lucy said.

"Night Spirit's…."

"Gale Spirit's…."

"HOWL!" Both of them unleashed their breath attack and they collided against each other with so much magic power canceling each other. It was practically blowing everything else away.

"This is insane!" Orihime said.

"Why are we even still here?" Lucy questioned their choices.

….

Uryu and Chad

Both of them won their battles and were able to regroup. They weren't aware what was happening, but they could feel the magic power that was happening around them.

"Do you feel that?" Chad asked.

"Yes." Uryu said. "There's no doubt in my mind that this has to be Ichigo's doing. I sure hope he knows what he's doing."

…..

Outside

So much magic power was happening inside. The built up became too much and the top of the head exploded and created an opening in it and everyone saw it. Even interrupted Gajeel while he was in the middle of eating.

"The top of the head just blew off!" Lilly said.

"That's got to be Ichigo's doing." Renji said.

"Ichigo, you better be careful in there." Erza said.

…

Ichigo

The explosion caused so much dust to fly around and Ichigo noticed the giant hole they made in the ceiling and saw clear sky. The only thing Ichigo didn't see was Grimmjow himself.

"What? He disappeared." Ichigo said as he looked around for him.

"Where'd he go?" Orihime said. She and Lucy were able to get out of that explosion unharmed, but they didn't see Grimmjow anywhere.

"I'm up here." Ichigo looked up and saw Grimmjow over the hole they made as he stood on the edge. Grimmjow took a deep breath in and they could see all the air flowing into his mouth.

"What's he doing?" Orihime said, but Lucy and Ichigo knew full well what he was doing.

"Of course. He's known as the Gale Spirit Slayer. That means he can feed on air." Lucy said.

"He's replenishing his power." Ichigo said and Grimmjow ceased his feeding.

"You got that right." Grimmjow said. "With fresh air like this, I have an infinite supply to keep me going."

"Can't Ichigo do the same?" Orihime said.

"That would be great, but he needs to be in a dark area like in a shadow or has to be night." Lucy said.

"Too bad for you, Ichigo." Grimmjow mocked. "I've got an infinite supply air to rebuild my energy and you've got nothing."

"I'll still beat you." Ichigo claimed. The two spirit slayers continued to clash against each other, but Grimmjow can replenish his energy whenever and Ichigo can't. How is he suppose to beat him?

…..

Orihime: It must be amazing to be part of the strongest team. I heard that Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza was years ago.

Ichigo: Sure was. I'm not sure Fairy Tail could have won all the great battles they've been in if it weren't for them.

Orihime: Imagine what it must have been like if we were the strongest team.

Ichigo: Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Ichigo: Next Time: Strong to Stronger

Orihime: Come on, Ichigo. It might be great if things stay the same, but sometimes change happens.


	17. Strong to Stronger

Ichigo and Grimmjow continued to throw down against each other. Neither of them were holding back and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. The problem was that Grimmjow is free to build up his energy just by breathing the air of the clear sky.

"Let me know when you're ready to quit." Grimmjow said.

"Never." Ichigo said.

"That's fine. I'm good with killing you either way." Grimmjow said. Ichigo wasn't going to put up with this anymore. Grimmjow attacked their guildhall, he hurt his friends, and he actually took pleasure in it. It's time for the battle between the Fairies and Panthers to come to an end.

"Strong to Stronger"

"You're done for." Ichigo said. He used his magic to boost his jumped up to Grimmjow and tackled him into the sky. When the giant stopped moving, everyone was able to relax until they looked up and saw the two of them in the sky.

"Look! Something just flew out" Rangiku said as she pointed at it.

"I hope that's someone on our side." Renji said. Ichigo and Grimmjow were pounding against each other in the air at incredible speed and the collisions caused sonic booms in the air.

"What's going on up there?" Orihime said.

"Their power is amazing. I don't think this fight is near over." Lucy theorized. Ichigo tried to hit Grimmjow again, but Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist. Grimmjow drove his elbow against Ichigo's face, kicked him, and then hammered him down.

"Eat it chump." Grimmjow said and Ichigo crashed back on the giant.

"This isn't looking good." Ichigo said as he sat up and held his head.

"You got that right." Grimmjow said as he landed down. "There's no way you can beat me now. I can regain my strength just by breathing. From what I've heard about you, you can't do that unless it's dark outside."

"Just because that's true doesn't mean you can win." Ichigo said. He tried to look up and glare at Grimmjow, but the sun blocked his eyes and he was force to look away and shield his eyes. 'Damn that sun.' He thought, but that's when he realized something that might benefit him with the sun in its current position. His train of thought was interrupted by Grimmjow kicking him in the head.

"Don't look away in the middle of a fight." Grimmjow said. He punched Ichigo in the stomach and that knocked the wind right out of him. "Looks like a nice time to go for a swim." Grimmjow grabbed him and tossed him over the edge and decided to add one more touch. "Gale Spirit's Howl!" He used his breath attack and blasted Ichigo and sent him over and Ichigo fell down the backside of the giant….the side with the shadow.

"Perfect." Ichigo whispered with a smile as he fell closer to the water. Grimmjow felt like he won, but he was able to look around and saw there were teeth marks all over the giant.

"Hey! Who's been taking bites out of my giant?!" Grimmjow shouted in an angry tone.

….

Uryu and Chad

Both of them continued their search through the giant. They stopped when they heard some sort of chomping sound. They saw a piece of the wall was pulled off and saw Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Uryu said and he just noticed them.

"I know you two. You're friends with that Ichigo guy." Gajeel said.

"I've heard a little iron in your diet is good for you, but you really over do it." Uryu said.

"Gajeel, Orihime and Lucy are somewhere inside." Chad said.

"I already know that, but I think it's safe to say that they are in good hands." Gajeel said. He might not know Ichigo all that well, but he actually had faith that Ichigo will prevail.

….

Orihime and Lucy

The girls lost tracked of what happened to Grimmjow and Ichigo when they couldn't see them anymore, but they were hoping for the best.

"Do you think Ichigo is okay?" Lucy said.

"I sure hope so." Orihime said, but that hope was diminished when they saw Grimmjow standing over the hole in the ceiling. "Oh no!"

"This isn't looking good. I can't control the giant and I'm practically surrounded." Grimmjow said as he looked around to analyze the situation he was in. "I should just take the girls and run." Before he could do anything, Grimmjow started to hear this strange sound. "What is that sound?" It sounded like it was coming from behind him. He jumped off the head and looked down the back. "No way!" He saw parts of the giant's shadow being pulled down. Further down the giant, Ichigo was hanging on an edge and was eating up the shadow. "He's still alive?! He tricked me!"

'I knew this would work.' Ichigo thought as he kept eating. Ichigo let Grimmjow knock him around on purpose and was hoping to go over the edge. When he did, Ichigo tried to maneuver himself as he was falling and was able to grab a lowered edge of the giant and started eating.

"This can't be real. I thought he needed it to be dark outside for him to do that." Grimmjow said and was beginning to feel uncomfortable where this might be going. Especially since Ichigo has stopped eating.

"Natsu, I've always looked up to you. So I hope you don't mind if I copy you, but now I've got a fire in my belly." Ichigo said. He powered up his magic power and use it to give him a boost. He started shouting and was able to run up the giant's back.

"No way! How is he doing that?!" Grimmjow questioned. Ichigo ran up and banged against Grimmjow and caused him to hit the back of the giant's head with Ichigo landing across from him. "I can't lose. I can't lose to him. I'm the strongest."

"First you wrecked our guildhall and hurt Rangiku just to get our attention. Then, you disgraced our master with Gray and Natsu with a cheap trick. Next, you kidnapped Lucy and Orihime and decide hurting them as well. Now, you're telling me you hurt even more of my friends. Ichigo said with him having so much magic power. "Enough is enough. You're finished, Grimmjow. You're about to learn that messing with Fairy Tail was a big mistake."

"My only mistake was not killing you earlier." Grimmjow said. He tried to attack again, but Ichigo jumped up and avoided him.

"Night Spirit's Moon Fang!" Ichigo unleashed the fang attack and it blasted the giant's back and it began to fall forward.

"He knocked down the giant with just one attack?" Grimmjow said. He would have found this hard to believe if he wasn't witnessing it. Everyone at the guild was trying to clear the way and it turned into a rough ride for everyone that was still inside.

"Hang onto something, Orihime." Lucy said as the two braced themselves. It wasn't any easier on the guys as well.

"Doesn't he know we're still in here?!" Uryu complained as the guys were being tossed around. The giant crashed into the ground with the giant's head near the guild. Ichigo landed down on it and was quite pleased with himself. When the giant crashed down, Orihime and Lucy used this chance to get out as they climbed out of the opening.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I think so. I've never been on a ride that hard." Orihime said.

"Look, its Orihime and Lucy!" Gray said.

"Ichigo did it! He rescued both of them!" Natsu said as they were both impressed with what he's done. Erza was impressed with himself as well. Uryu and Chad made their own way out of the giant as well with a little help from Gajeel.

"Must he always act before thinks?" Uryu questioned.

"He looks up to Salamander doesn't he? It's obvious that he was a bad influence on this kid." Gajeel said. Ichigo looked and was proud of himself for accomplishing something like this.

"Wow. Eating that shadow was a big help." Ichigo said. Grimmjow wasn't beaten yet. He got back up and ran right for him.

"Eat whatever you want. You still won't beat me." Grimmjow said. He pulled his fist back and tried to hit him, but Ichigo blocked it by grabbing Grimmjow's fist.

"You attacked my guild and hurt my friends." Ichigo said and build up his black colored magic in his other hand. "You're going to pay!"

'This can't be happening.' Grimmjow thought as he saw no place for him to escape. Ichigo socked Grimmjow right across the face. He kept it up with both of his hands.

"This is what happens to anyone who messes with our guild." Ichigo said and increased the speed of his attacks. "This is what you get for attacking us and hurting my friends." He gave Grimmjow a strong uppercut. Ichigo jumped up to his level in midair. He held out both his hands and positioned them like he was holding a sword. Magic power shot straight through both of his hands in a straight line and pulled them over his head. "Spirit Slayer Secret Art! Black Moonless Night!" He swung down just like the sword he was holding and formed a black arch with the movement. The attack went right through Grimmjow as did the arch. It almost felt like he was cut in two.

"No." Grimmjow said below his breath. When the attack cleared Grimmjow was blown back. He bounced against the giant until he reached the head and fell on the ground and he was down for the count with everyone witnessing his victory.

He did it! Ichigo took down Grimmjow." Renji said. Ichigo was breathing hard as he poured out a lot of power in this fight, but he was able to pull through.

"That's right! I won!" Ichigo cheered and everyone else cheered along with him.

"Not that I had any doubts since we weren't fighting an official guild, but it is impressive that he won." Gray said.

"You can say that again." Natsu said.

"He truly is something else. Ichigo has grown to be a strong wizard" Erza said. "You know, he actually reminds me a bit of yourself, Natsu. After all, he always did look up to you when he first joined the guild like you were his own father."

"You really think so?" Natsu said.

"I do." Erza said and she felt pride of being the master as she one of the members she cares for prevail over a tough battle. "You know, people use to think that the three of us were the strongest team in the entire guild."

"Oh yeah. Wasn't Mira who came up with something like that?" Gray said.

"Not important at the moment." Erza said. "I heard that Ichigo has formed his own team with Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime. After seeing the power he displayed today as well as the bravery and power the rest of them possess, I think that title has been passed to them."

"You really think so?" Natsu said.

"Yes." Erza said. She truly believed that Ichigo and his friends can be a powerful team and overcome any obstacle and enemy that comes their way. Today just proved that. "Change can happen and it can be a good thing. From the old generation to the new generation and from strong to stronger." Of course, there was still one questioned that is left unanswered from this whole thing. What possessed Grimmjow and his gang to attack Fairy Tail and kidnapped Orihime and Lucy in the first place?

….

Orihime: Ichigo, don't you think it's great when you reconnect people from your past? Especially when you haven't seen them in years.

Ichigo: I suppose, but that all depends on what kind of connection you had with them. If it was bad, I don't think it would be.

Orihime: Don't say that. You should treasure all the friendships you have and had.

Ichigo: What if you didn't had a friendship?

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Darrien

Orihime: I wouldn't care. I would still be happy to see someone I haven't seen in years.


	18. Darrien

Fairy Tail has prevailed after defeating the wannabe guild, Panther Growl. Ichigo was able to defeat Grimmjow and his friends were able to beat the others. The four of them came limping out of the giant and Grimmjow laid on the ground in defeat. Ichigo jumped down from the giant and Erza walked up to him. She seemed to be back at one-hundred percent and everyone were checking to see if everyone was safe.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Orihime and I are thanks to Ichigo." Lucy said.

"Excellent work." Erza said.

"Thanks, but we still have something to take care of." Ichigo said as they both looked at Grimmjow. The time came for answers.

"Darrien"

"I can't believe this. I can't be beaten." Grimmjow moaned.

"You just have been." Grimmjow looked and saw a few members from Fairy Tail gather around with Ichigo and Erza upfront.

"If you're forcing me to leave, don't worry. I'll be going." Grimmjow said as he tried to get up.

"We've got questions and you better give us answers. If not, you will pay for attacking our beloved guild hall and the punishment is death."

"Death?! Don't you think that's overkill?" Grimmjow said as he was beginning to see what made Erza scary.

"We still need to know why you did all of this." Ichigo said. "Why were you after Lucy and Orihime? You better tell us what we need to know."

"We were paid for it." Grimmjow said and that caught their interest. "We're not an official guild, but we need money. So some guy named Darrien promised to pay us a fortune if we kidnap that Lucy girl."

"Darrien?!" Lcuy said and Natsu looked mad.

"What's up, Mom? Do you know him?" Nagato asked, but Lucy didn't really answered.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were after Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Same reason, but a different guy." Grimmjow said. "This guy was different. He didn't even give us his name, but he made us an offer we couldn't refuse." He thought back to him and his crew out in the woods when this mysterious man made that offer.

" _I assure you that money is no problem. Name any price you like and it's yours."_

"In fact he was the one who gave us this giant." Grimmjow said. "When he told us we could find both women in the same guild, we thought we could kill two birds with one stone."

"Orihime, do you have any idea who this man might be?" Erza asked.

"No. I don't know anyone who could be like that." Orihime said.

"How strange." Lucy said.

"Well, I think that should answer all our questions. If that's all you know, you will leave at once." Erza ordered to Grimmjow.

"We are." Grimmjow said as he got back up and started to walk away.

"Hold on." Ichigo said.

"What do you want now? I already told you everything I know." Grimmjow said.

"I just want to know where you learned spirit slayer magic." Ichigo said. "It is considered a lost magic. You're the only person I met that uses the same kind of magic as me."

"To be honest, I don't know." Grimmjow said. "I was out on my own in the wild for a long time. When I was struggling to survive, it all just came to me."

"Ichigo, did something like that happen to you?" Orihime asked.

"Something like that, but I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo said and turned back to Grimmjow. "You wouldn't happen to know if there are any other spirit slayers."

"I have heard rumors about one more. I think her name is Nel or something like that. She's part of the Blue Pegasus guild." Grimmjow said.

"Blue Pegasus? That guild is one of our comrades." Ichigo said. "Thanks. Now, get out of here. Oh and if you hear anything about other spirit slayers, let me know."

"What? Why would I ever do that?" Grimmjow said.

"We're both spirit slayers." Ichigo said thinking that they should watch each other's back since they are a rare kind of wizard. Grimmjow thought otherwise.

"Screw you. Next time I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart." Grimmjow said and even gave him a thumbs down.

"What am I thinking? Why would I want to help a jerk like you? Just get out of here." Ichigo said.

"We're going." Grimmjow said as he gathered his four buddies and left the guild and brought upon another victory in Fairy Tail history.

…

Orihime

'It's been about a week since Panther Growl was beaten.' Orihime narrated. 'However, we've suffer many injuries. Wendy is doing her best. I offered to help, but she said I should relax since I have some injuries myself.' Right now, Orihime was in her apartment, but flinched from all the pain she was.

"Ow. These bruises are really painful." Orihime said as she looked at the ones on her stomach.

'I can't help, but wonder what's going on with Lucy. She seemed to have known something about the person that hired Grimmjow that kidnapped her.' Orihime narrated.

…

Lucy

Just a couple hours ago, Lucy was doing some of her writing, but her mind was distracted. She kept thinking about this Darrien person that had Grimmjow attack Fairy Tail. Nagato was walking up behind her to see if she was alright.

"Mom, are you alright? You've been pretty quiet lately." Nagato said.

"Nagato, I need you to come with me. I might need your help with something." Lucy said.

"Of course." Nagato said.

…

Orihime

'I'm just glad it's all over. I hated to see my friends get hurt and I hated it much more knowing I was the reason.' Orihime narrated. She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. She got it open and saw Ichigo and Rukia, who had a few bandages around herself.

"Hey, Orihime. We came to check on you." Rukia said.

"We brought a first aid kid for your injuries." Ichigo said as he held it up.

"Thanks. Come on in." Orihime said. They got settled in and Rukia helped with the bandages. "Thank you for doing this. You didn't have to trouble yourselves with it."

"We wanted to since we were worried about you." Ichigo said.

"You should really thank Uryu. He knows a little bit himself in the medical field." Rukia said. "So what do you think was going on? I was told a couple guys hired Panther Growl to attack us."

"The only name we got is Darrien. Anyone got a clue as to who he is?" Ichigo said. No one got the chance to answer as they heard shouting.

"Dad, slow down. We can't run as fast as you."

"Natsu, wait." All three of them looked out the window and saw Natsu with Happy, Lilly, and Igneel and he didn't look happy.

"Hold up." Ichigo said as he and girls ran out and cut him off.

"What's the problem?" Rukia said.

"Lucy and Nagato are gone. She left a note saying she was going to see Darrien." Natsu said.

"So she does know who he is." Rukia said.

"If he does anything with my wife, I'll tear him apart." Natsu said and continued running.

"Dad!" Lilly complained.

"Wait, we'll come with you." Ichigo said as they went after him. They wanted to know what the deal was with this guy as well.

…

Lucy

Lucy and Nagato got on a train and were heading to meet with this Darrien. Lucy couldn't stop thinking about him.

'I haven't seen him in years. I wonder why he would appear all of a sudden.' Lucy thought.

"Mom." Nagato moaned for her to look at him and he looked like he was in so much pain and all pale. That's a weakness with all dragon slayers. Unless it's an animal, they can't really ride anything. "How much longer until we get there? I'm dying."

"Just hang in there. After the next stop, the rest of the way is on foot." Lucy said. The horrible train ride for Nagato came to an end and they were making the rest of their way on foot. It took them a couple miles, but they came across a mansion. "We're here. This is the Mataro residence."

"This guy lives here?! He must be loaded!" Nagato said. "So are you ever going to tell me what the deal is with this guy? How do you know him?"

"Well, it's a little complicated." Lucy said. "Let's just say that before I married your father….I was about to marry him."

"WHAT?!" That was a complete surprise. Both of them made it to the front door and Lucy gave a couple knocks before a butler opened the door.

"Can I help you?" The butler asked.

"Hi. We're here to see Darrien. My name is Lucy. He would know who I am."

"Yes, I know who you are. He's been expecting you for some time." The butler said and allowed them in. The master of this household was in his office with his desk in front of a large window. Darrien seemed older than Lucy with black hair and in a power suit. He was doing paperwork when he heard an intercom go off. "Excuse me sir, but Lucy Heartfilia is here."

"Thank you. Please send her in." Darrien answered. The doors opened up and Lucy and Nagato walked in. "Lucy! Wait, who is this? He looks just like that dragon slayer."

"He should since he's the father. This is my son, Nagato." Lucy said. "It has been over seventeen years since we last saw each other. I thought you should know that your attempt to get me to leave Fairy Tail has failed."

"Attempt?" Darrien questioned.

"Don't play dumb. We know that you sent that guild wannabe to kidnap my mother." Nagato said.

"I knew I should have gone professional. I thought a spirit slayer would have gotten the job done." Darrien whispered.

"I heard that." Nagato said.

"I can't believe you would stoop that low, Darrien." Lucy said. "You know how much Fairy Tail means to me. What made you decide to come out after all these years?"

"I've tried to forget about you, but I can't." Darrien said. "I just simply refuse to understand. You were such a high positioned young lady, Lucy. Then, you gave it all away for some guild. People like us shouldn't mix with people like that."

"I feel like I had this same conversation with my father." Lucy said.

"What's more is that you decide to be married to that beast of a man that causes nothing, but trouble." Darrien said.

"Hey, that's my Dad you're talking about." Nagato said. "He's a great man and a great father. You better watch what you say about him or else you're going to get a fiery fist to the face."

"Hush boy, the grownups are talking." Darrien said.

"I want to hurt him. Can I hurt him? Cause I want to hurt him." Nagato said, but Lucy held her arm out to stop him.

"You wouldn't understand, Darrien." Lucy said. "You and I would have talked about this, but you went too far. You hurt people I care about."

"I did it all for you, Lucy. I can give you everything you could ever want." Darrien said. "Why would you want to stay with that fire breathing freak?" When he said that, Lucy slapped him across the face.

"That's one of the reasons. Those people are who I consider family and I love Natsu more than anything." Lucy said. "I'm actually happy and I won't let you ruin it. If you ever attack the people I care about again, you'll be sorry."

"Mom!" Nagato said with amazement. He's never seen her like this.

"Holding onto the pass isn't good for you. You need to let go and move on Darrien." Lucy said. "This is your last warning. If you ever attack Fairy Tail again, we'll bring you down like any other enemy. When you've accepted what happen, let me know." Darrien didn't know what to say. With that said and done, Lucy took Nagato and decided to leave.

"Wow, Mom. I've never seen you like that before. So why did you need me?" Nagato said.

"I thought Darrien wouldn't let me go so easily." Lucy said. "I also thought he could see how happy I am that I have a handsome and strong son."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Nagato said with his face turning a little red.

"Lucy!" Both of them looked ahead and saw their family with Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nagato said.

"Dad freaked out and came here as fast as he could." Igneel said.

"Since this is the guy that hired Grimmjow, we thought we come to lend a hand." Rukia said.

"Is everything okay?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. We took care of it." Lucy said.

"Well, I'm going to go up there and give this guy a piece of my mind." Natsu said as he was ready to storm inside, but Lucy held him back.

"It's fine. I think he got the message. Let's just go home." Lucy said.

"Oh man. We came all this way for nothing." Lilly complained. All of them got walking with Lucy having her arms around Natsu and started walking with her head on his shoulder.

"So are you ever going to tell us what went on between you and this Darrien?" Ichigo asked.

"I think that's a story for another time." Lucy said. As they were leaving, Darrien looked out the window and saw the people Lucy cared about, her own children, and how happy she seemed with Natsu. After a little while, he got to work on a letter.

Dear Lucy,

I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but at least let me explain why I did what I did. As you know, I was deeply in love with you. The reason I sent those people to attack your guild was because I was desperate to see you again and make you mine. I tried to move on, but I couldn't. Seeing you with that Dragon Slayer hurt because I thought you deserved something better. I never understood why you gave up the life you had, but I think I'm starting to. You wanted happiness and you found that in the guild. You found love and were able to have children of your own and I have no right to take that from you. I've heard stories about Natsu Dragneel and I didn't see why you would want to be with him. I saw him as an actual dragon and you were a trapped princess and I would be the knight in shining armor to save you. I see now I was wrong. I'm not asking for your hand in friendship, but I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Sincerely, Darrien Mataro.

Eventually, Lucy got that letter and she did.

…

Orihime: Ichigo, how much do you know about Suegaps?

Ichigo: Not much.

Orihime: Then, why do you think he's been acting so weird?

Ichigo: I don't know. Maybe he's hiding something.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Legend Horse

Orihime: Something also seems to be going on with Lilly.


	19. Legend Horse

The guild is all fixed up and everyone has fully recovered after the battle with Panther Growl. Everyone was moving on from it like it never even happened in the first place. Orihime was just hanging around in the guild.

"Aw! What a nice day it is today." Orihime said with her fully relaxed. She looked around and was glad to see everyone was going on in their usual days. She looked over to one table and saw Lilly was alone with a book. She decided to go over. "Hi, Lilly."

"Hey, Orihime." Lilly greeted.

"What are you reading?" Orihime said.

"It's a book about celestial magic. I want to learn all I can before I get my first key." Lilly said. "I want to be just like my mother and have bonds with my spirits."

"But your mother is a celestial wizard. Can't you just have her teach you? Wouldn't she even give you a key?" Orihime said.

"She has taught me a lot and I do use her keys as practice, but I want my own celestial key." Lilly said. "I would like to take one of my mother's keys for myself, but I want to start out with my own instead of having a hand-me-down. I'm not even an official member of the guild because I don't have any spirits to help me out on jobs. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have the emblem anywhere."

"I guess I can understand. You want to start out on your own two feet." Orihime said.

"Exactly. That's why I'm waiting to be an official member until I have my own key to help me." Lilly said. "Of course, I'm still going to wait a while after that because I need practice." Orihime can see that Lilly was going to be a strong and independent wizard when she gets older. Orihime looked over to the side and spotted Suegaps. She's been a little worried about him.

"Legend Horse"

"Suegaps!" Orihime called out and got his attention. He looked at her, but he looked like he had faint circles around his eyes.

"Hey, Orihime." Suegaps said.

"I heard you tried to save me and Lucy from Grimmjow. I didn't get the chance to see if you were alright." Orihime said.

"I'm doing fine. I'm sorry I let you and Lucy down back then." Suegaps said.

"Are you sure you're doing alright? You don't look so well." Lilly pointed out.

"Yeah. You don't need to worry yourselves about me." Suegaps said and started to walk away. However, Lilly didn't think he was really telling the truth.

"Orihime, there you are." Ichigo said as he came up to her. "You ready? We got a job to take care of."

"Yeah." Orihime said, but noticed Lilly got right up and ran after Suegaps. "Lilly, where are you going?"

"I think something is up with Suegaps. I want to see what's really going on." Lilly said. She left things at that and went after him out the guild.

"Is there a problem?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure. Ichigo, how well do you know Suegaps?" Orihime asked.

"Not that well actually. Although, he has been acting weird lately." Ichigo said and Orihime was starting to get a bad feeling herself.

…

Suegaps

Suegaps was walking through the streets of Magnolia and Lilly was careful to follow him without being noticed. Suegaps stopped and Lilly tried to stay hidden in fear that he knew she was following him. He didn't turn around though. Instead, he placed his hand against his side. Suegaps was really thinking about the strange pain that came out of nowhere when he was fighting Grimmjow.

'The feeling is only getting worse. I probably don't have much time left.' Suegaps thought and kept walking and Lilly kept following him. She found it strange that he went all the way to the hospital.

"Magnolia Hospital? What could be here?" Lilly questioned and went inside. She followed Suegaps and waited outside a door. She looked inside and saw he was standing by a hospital bed and some woman was in it. She looked like she was in bad condition and had an oxygen mask over her mouth and a crystal known as lacrima was connected to it. "Who is that?"

"Excuse me." Lilly was grabbed by the back of her shirt and lifted up by a doctor who did not looked pleased. He carried her out the door. "This is a place to help people. Not a playground." He dropped her out, but Lilly just pulled her eye and stuck out her tongue.

…..

The Guild

Lilly walked back to the guild and could not stop thinking about Suegaps. Something is wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was. She looked over to the bar and saw Ichigo and Orihime. She always did see Ichigo like a brother and Orihime was always there to help anyone.

"Ichigo, Orihime, I need to talk to you." Lilly said as she ran up to them.

"Hey, Lilly." Ichigo said.

"Is there something wrong?" Orihime said.

"It's about Suegaps. I followed him to the hospital and he visited someone. He's acting weird and I think there might be something wrong." Lilly said.

"What about me?" All three of them looked and saw Suegaps came back.

"Suegaps, are you feeling alright? You look pale and tired." Ichigo asked based on what Lilly said.

"I'm doing fine." Suegaps said. He looked over to Lilly. "Lilly, if I may ask, how's your celestial training coming?"

"It's fine." Lilly said as she tried to act casual.

"I hope you're holding a strong connection to spirits." Suegaps said. "You know some celestial spirits are based off the constellations and some appear during one of the four seasons. They might like it if you summon them on the season their constellation appears. It might be their favorite like mine is autumn."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lilly said.

"Oh, sorry." Suegaps said. "I always had a vast interest in celestial magic." Suegaps was about to walk away, but the mysterious pain came back and he practically hunched over. The pain was even worse than last time.

"Suegaps!" Lilly called out and everyone gathered around.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine." Suegaps said.

"You're not fine. You look like you need some help." Ichigo said as he tried to help him up, but Suegaps pushed him off.

"I said I'm fine. Leave me alone." Suegaps said and began to walk off. Now everyone was starting to get worried about him.

"Something is wrong and it's only getting worse." Lilly said and decided to figure out what is going on.

"Lilly, wait!" Orihime said and she went after her.

…

The Dragneels

Lilly decided to head straight home, Natsu's old house, but was expanded when he and Lucy got married. She came running in with her mother already there and Orihime ran in with Lilly.

"Lilly, you're back? Orihime, what are you doing here?" Lucy said as she wasn't expecting either of them.

"I don't have time to explain, but I think Suegaps is in trouble." Lilly said and ran straight for her room with Orihime following her. Lilly ran in and was surprised to see Nagato was in there.

"Hey, sis." Nagato said.

"What are you doing in my room?! Get the heck out!" Lilly said and literally kicked him out by kicking him in the stomach and knocked him out.

"Are you taking kickboxing lessons from Mom?" Nagato said, but Lilly slammed the door shut.

"Was that necessary?" Orihime asked.

"He and Igneel are always annoying me by coming into my room without permission." Lilly said. "Right now, I'm worried about Suegaps. I came here to try and think."

"But how can we help him if we don't even know what's going on?" Orihime said. She leaned against a bookshelf, but she caused it to move and a book hit her in the head. "Ow. What hit me?"

"That's just an old book about the constellations." Lilly said as she picked it up, but spotted something. The book opened to a page about a certain constellation and she was starting to put all the pieces together as she read over it. "Orihime, I think I figured out what's going on with Suegaps."

…

Suegaps

It became dark out and Suegaps was out on his own. He was in the middle of the woods and stared out into the starry sky that was above.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Suegaps turned around and was met with Lilly and Orihime.

"Lilly? Orihime? What are you two doing out here?" Suegaps said.

"We know what might be going on with you." Orihime said.

"I told you that I'm fine." Suegaps said.

"No you're not." Lilly said. "Suegaps, I followed you around all day and I figured what's going on. That talk you gave me about celestial spirits; you have a vast interest in celestial magic because you're part of it. You're really a celestial spirit. Suegaps isn't even your real name. When you unscramble the letters in your name, it spells Pegasus, the horse that flew into the stars. There is a Pegasus constellation, an autumn constellation. That's why you told me all that stuff from earlier. Tell me if I'm wrong." Suegaps didn't say anything, but he actually smiled.

"You're pretty smart for someone your age, Lilly. You're just like your mother." Suegaps said. "Everything you said is true. I am a celestial spirit. Pegasus is my real name. In fact, I'm a rare and legendary spirit for my key is blue."

"Blue?! There are tons of keys that are silver and the zodiac keys are gold." Lilly said. "I've never even heard of a blue key."

"A Pegasus is a horse with wings. So you're like a legend horse?" Orihime said.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." Suegaps, now known as Pegasus, said.

"But you don't even look like a horse." Orihime said.

"Not all celestial spirits look like animals." Pegasus said. "Lucy has tons of spirits that have a human appearance just like Leo, Virgo, or Aries."

"That also explains what's been going on with you. It explains why you look tired and weak." Lilly said. "Celestial spirits can't last long in our world just like how humans can't last long in the Celestial World without celestial clothing. Your life force is draining."

"Is that true?" Orihime said.

"It is. Celestial spirits need the help of their key holders in order to stay in the human world, but their power is drained when they use their magic. If you don't return to the Celestial World, you'll use up all your life force and die." Lilly said.

"I'm aware of that, but I'm afraid I can't return." Pegasus said.

"Why not?" Orihime said.

"My mother told me about Loki, aka Leo the Lion, and that he took a human appearance because he was banished from the Celestial World for years." Lilly said. "What reason do you have?"

"It involves the person my key holder. Her name is Luca." Pegasus said.

"Luca? I followed you to the hospital. Is that who was in the hospital bed?" Lilly asked.

"Yes and it involves this." Pegasus said. He lifted up the side of his shirt and showed the girls something that scared them. He had a something like a star tattoo on his side and it looked like cracks made from magic were coming from it and it was spreading through his body.

"What is that thing?" Orihime said.

"This mark on me is practically a curse and if I return to the Celestial World, Luca will die." Pegasus said.

…

Ichigo: You know, you're actually a lot like Lucy, Orihime.

Orihime: You really think so?

Ichigo: Yeah. You're willing to do anything to help your friends and you're so kind hearted. The only difference is that you're less violent.

Orihime: Thank you, but how violent can Lucy be?

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: Curse of the Stars

Ichigo: Just don't make her mad that she actually wants to kick you. Natsu knows that better than anyone.


	20. Curse of the Stars

"What?" Orihime said. Lilly and Orihime learned that Suegaps real name is Pegasus and he's a celestial spirit. He also just revealed that if he returns to the Celestial World, he will die because of a strange cursed mark on him.

"That's right. If I return, Luca will die." Pegasus said.

"I don't understand." Lilly said.

"It happened a long time ago." Pegasus started as he began to tell the story that affected his and Luca's lives.

"Curse of the Stars"

"Luca was a great celestial wizard." Pegasus began. "She was actually a lot like your mother, Lilly. She loved celestial spirits and treated us like we were her friends. She was an independent wizard meaning she didn't work for any guild. I enjoyed all the times we had together, but it didn't last."

"What happened?" Orihime asked.

"One day, we fought this powerful man." Pegasus said. "He wanted my key for his own selfish reasons. I could tell that he didn't care for spirits like Luca did. However, since my key is a rare one. He probably wanted it for himself or sell it for money."

"I can't believe someone would do something like that." Lilly said.

"Luca and I tried our best to fight him off, but he mastered dark arts of magic." Pegasus said. "He was just too strong, but I refused to go with him and Luca refused to give it to him. That's when he got the idea that if he couldn't have me, no one could."

"What does that mean?" Orihime said.

"Luca ended up becoming greatly injured. She's actually on the verge of death right now." Pegasus said.

"That's why she's in that hospital? But how did she manage to live for so long if this was a long time ago?" Lilly said.

"The doctors found a way to use stabilizing lacrima to help preserve a person's life." Pegasus said. "Another reason is this curse I have embedded in my body. That man placed this curse on me and it ties our lives together. He told me that if I return to the Celestial World, it will end Luca's life. However, when my life force drains, it's also transferred to her. Every time my life drains out, the pain becomes worse."

"So if you disappear, does that mean Luca will live?" Orihime asked.

"That's right. It's my job as a celestial spirit to protect my key holder." Pegasus said. "If it means Luca will live, I'll gladly give up my life. At this rate, I don't have that much time left."

"No. This isn't fair." Lilly said. "There has to be some way we can remove it. I'm sure we can find an answer."

"I've been trying." Pegasus said. "When Luca became injured, I brought her to the nearest hospital, which is why I brought her to Magnolia. After I did that, I thought joining Fairy Tail would help me find an answer, but I ended up with nothing. The only way this curse will be removed is if I die or return to the Celestial World, but that will kill Luca."

"And you're planning on letting her live. You're going to give up your life." Lilly said.

"That's right. It's the only way." Pegasus said.

"That can't be true! There has to be someway both of you can live." Orihime said.

"I'm afraid there isn't. There isn't enough time to look for an answer." Pegasus said. "The only way she and I will be free is if one us dies." He turned away from them and felt bad to put them through this, but he had no choice. That was when the pain came back and he dropped on all fours.

"Pegasus!" Lilly shouted. Orihime ran over to his side and lifted the side of his shirt up. She saw the cracks on his body were slowly getting longer.

"Oh no. It's spreading." Orihime said.

"That happens little by little as the pain continues to grow through my body." Pegasus said. "My power is very low. Orihime, Lilly, please tell everyone in Fairy Tail I said goodbye."

"No. You can't just give up." Lilly said.

"You won't. I won't let you." Orihime said and held out her hands and her hairpins lit up. "Sōnten Kisshun!" She placed the barrier around him and tried to heal him.

"Orihime, don't." Pegasus said. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I know the limit of your magic. You can't heal anything that's over a month old. I've had this curse for over a year. It won't go away."

"I don't care. I'm not going to sit by and watch one of my friends die right in front of me." Orihime said. Orihime focused all her power to try and heal him. She didn't care how long it's been. She'll do anything to save her friends. However, it seemed like her magic was being rejected or failing as the power blew her back a little and knocked her off her feet.

"Orihime!" Lilly called in worry.

"I told you that it won't work." Pegasus said.

"I won't let that stop me." Orihime said. She got back up and started to heal him again. Orihime was practically forcing all of her magic power out.

"Orihime, stop it." Pegasus said.

"No. I won't let you die. I'll find some way to save you and Luca." Orihime said.

"I'm telling you that it's pointless." Pegasus said. He kept begging her to stop, but Orihime was too determined to have him live.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save you, Pegasus!" Orihime shouted and screamed as she let out more magic power and the barrier was starting to glow.

"Cut it out, Orihime. If you don't stop, you'll use up all your magic power and you'll die." Pegasus said. "It's bad enough with what happened to Luca. Don't risk your life for mine."

"Stop trying to talk me out of this! I'm doing it and you won't stop me!" Orihime said and kept releasing so much magic energy. She could feel her body growing in pain from all the exertion, but she didn't care. In fact, she was actually getting somewhere as the cracks of the curse mark started to close up slowly.

'What?' Pegasus thought. 'It can't be. It's actually retracting, but how? It's not really an injury so Orihime's healing magic shouldn't even be working on it in the first place. Orihime also said she couldn't heal anything when it passes a month. Is she growing stronger? What kind of magic is this really?'

"Orihime, it's working!" Lilly said.

"Just hang in there! You're not going to die and neither is Luca!" Orihime shouted.

…

Magnolia Hospital

It is unclear if this is from Orihime's magic or the life that was drained from Pegasus. Either way, Luca was resting in the hospital, but a spark of life was ignited inside her. She slowly began to open her eyes and it was like she could feel what is happening with Pegasus as if it was happening right next to her.

"Pegasus." Luca whispered. She could actually feel all the pain and torture he went through all to keep her alive.

…

The Woods

Orihime kept trying to remove the curse, but it wasn't retracting any faster. It was hardly moving at all. Pegasus continued to have Orihime stop, but Orihime was set on making all of this go away.

"Orihime, you won't be able to keep this up much longer." Pegasus said.

"I'm not giving up. I'll remove this stupid curse myself if I have to." Orihime said. However, she lost control again and was blown back down.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Lilly said, but Orihime didn't respond. All she did was push herself off the ground, but she hardly had any strength left. Pegasus can't stand to see her like this. She didn't want her to die as well, but she just wouldn't listen. He could see that she was going to keep trying.

"Orihime, please….stop." Pegasus begged, but she got right back next to him and tried to heal him again.

"I don't care what happens to me." Orihime said as she continued to heal him. "I understand why you're doing all of this, but I'm doing it for the same reason. You're one of my friends and I'll give my life for any of them. You've been through so much pain and torture because of this. I'll free you and I won't stop until it's done."

….

Magnolia Hospital

Luc wasn't going to put up with Pegasus going through so much pain either. She used whatever strength she could to get herself out of bed and reached for a switch on the lacrima that helped keep her alive. She used these moments to think back to all the times she and Pegasus had together.

"Pegasus….thank you." Luca whispered with tears in her eyes. She flipped the switch and only one sound was coming out of that room.

…

The Woods

Orihime kept going, but something strange was happening. Orihime's barrier shattered and she was pushed back with the curse mark on Pegasus breaking off. Pegasus could feel all the pain was instantly gone and he knew that it wasn't from Orihime's doing. It only meant one other thing.

"It's gone." Lilly acknowledge. "Orihime, did you do it?"

"I…don't know." Orihime said.

"No…you didn't." Pegasus cried as tears began to flow from her eyes. "The connection with Luca has been severed. I can feel it. Luca, she's gone." Orihime and Lilly couldn't believe it. Neither of them didn't know what to say. "No!" He screamed as he punched the ground. "It should have been me. I don't understand. She was kept alive because the curse mark was draining my life force and was giving it to her."

"Pegasus, is it possible she ended her own life or something else killed her." Lilly suggested.

"The reason doesn't matter. The fact is that Luca is gone." Pegasus said. "It should have been me. This isn't fair." Orihime got up and walked over to his front side and placed her hands on his shoulders to have him look at her.

"She probably did it for you." Orihime said. Pegasus looked into her eyes and saw she was getting misty eye as well. "You were willing to risk your life so she could live. If she loved celestial spirits as much as you said she did, wouldn't she have gave up her life for you?"

"That does sound like her, but…." "There are no buts." Orihime interrupted.

"I know I don't know her as well as you do, but she probably hated that she was the reason for all your pain and suffering." Orihime said. "She had to be suffering as well and she was able to end all of it. What's done is done. The only thing left for you to do is live for her. Otherwise, it was all for nothing." That struck Pegasus right in the heart. He knew Luca would do that and she would want him to continue to live.

"You're right." Pegasus said as he smiled through his tears. The sun began to rise as this was about to be the start of Pegasus' new adventure. "I'll live for her. Thank you, Orihime. You actually freed both of us. If I can do anything to repay you, let me know."

"The person you should really thank is Lilly." Orihime said as she looked at her. "I never would have known any of this if it weren't for her."

"You're right." Pegasus said as he looked at her and stood in front of her with his hands on his knees. "Lilly, I can't thank you enough."

"You would have done the same for any of us." Lilly said.

"I've heard that you're searching for your own key. How would you like to have mine?" Pegasus offered.

"Are you serious? Me holding a legendary key?" Lilly said.

"Yes. You're so much like your mother. I would be honored if you hold my key." Pegasus said.

"Yes. I would love to!" Lilly said. Both of them shook hands and Pegasus began to disappear in a light and returned to the Celestial World. Just before he completely vanished, Pegasus saw an image of Luca and she was happy for him. He returned and Lilly was holding his blue key with the teeth end a horse's head and the top shaped like wings with a horse's face.

….

The Guild

Lilly and Orihime returned to the guild and brought Pegasus out and everything was explained to everyone.

"What?! No way! You're a celestial spirit?!" Ichigo and Renji said at the same time and Pegasus nodded.

"Amazing. I never would have expected that." Rukia said.

"That's right and he's mine." Lilly bragged as she waved her key around.

"No fair. Why does the princess get the rare legendary key?" Nagato said.

"I want one." Igneel whined.

"Sorry, but he belongs to me." Lilly said.

"I am proud of what you did, but remember to treat your spirits like equals." Lucy said.

"I know." Lilly said.

"I think I'm in good hands." Pegasus said. "Anyway, I'm honored to work with Lilly. I can tell she's going to be a strong wizard in the future."

"So are you going to be okay?" Uryu said.

"After some rest in the Celestial World, I will be." Pegasus said. "I just wanted everyone to be aware of the situation. Sorry I never told you guys the truth."

"We're just glad you're doing better." Ichigo said.

"Yeah and no matter what, you'll always be part of Fairy Tail." Lilly said. Orihime looked around and was real happy.

'At that moment, I learned that it doesn't matter what you are.' Orihime narrated. 'People are willing to risk everything for those they care about and that's another reason I love Fairy Tail so much.'

….

Orihime: Do you smell that Ichigo? It smells like love is in the air.

Ichigo: Yeah….sure

Orihime: Are you okay? You're acting a little nervous.

Ichigo: No, I'm fine.

Orihime: Really?

Ichigo: Next Time: Watch Out, She Likes You

Ichigo: I don't think I'm going to make it till the end of the day.


	21. Watch Out, She Likes You

A beautiful spring days has come. The flowers were blooming, the peaceful birds were chirping, and Fairy Tail was having a relaxing day. As of right now, Ichigo was just hanging by the bar at the guild and had nothing going on for him.

"What's the long face for?" Nagato asked as he came by.

"I'm so bored. There's nothing to do." Ichigo moaned.

"Why don't you just take a job?" Nagato said.

"I don't think so. Orihime isn't up to it today and it wouldn't feel right to go on without her." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Nagato said with a playful smirk on his face. "Let me ask, Ichigo. Do you LIKE Orihime?" That question started the day that Ichigo will never forget.

"Watch Out, She Likes You"

"What?" Ichigo said.

"You heard me. You've got to admit that Orihime is a hottie." Nagato said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo argued.

"Well, you never know. She might actually like you and might want to tell you one day." Nagato said. "You better tell her how you feel or some other guy is going to take a grab at her including me."

"You're crazier than your Dad." Ichigo said as he got and left for he didn't want to talk about this anymore. It became dark and Ichigo was on his way home, but he wasn't happy with his talk with Nagato. "Why can't Nagato mind his own business?"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime running up to him.

"Orihime? What are you doing out here?" Ichigo said.

"I need to talk to you." Orihime said, but she ended up tripping.

"Uh oh." Ichigo tried to catch her, but they both ended up falling down. "That hurt."

"Are you alright?" Orihime said as she stood over him, but from Ichigo's perspective, she looked different from the way the starlight and all the other lights outlined her form.

"Uh…." Ichigo didn't know what to say for he never saw her like this before.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said to get him to talk.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as they moved quickly to get out from that positioned, but his face was all red. "I think I need to get home."

"Wait, I need to ask you something." Orihime said, but Ichigo was already long gone and he didn't seem to understand why his heart was pumping or his face was flushed.

…

The Next Day

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night and he was a little embarrassed. He was hanging at the guild to try and clear his head, but he couldn't.

"Man, what is wrong with me?" Ichigo said.

"Besides, you never seem to stop scowling and make that ugly mug." Ichigo looked behind him and saw Rukia was standing there.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Ichigo said with little to no amusement.

"What's the matter? You look like you have a lot on your mind?" Rukia said.

"Okay, you are not going to believe this." Ichigo said as he thought it be better to tell someone what is going on with him. However, he didn't get the chance.

"Ichigo, Rukia, there you are." Orihime said as she came running to them, but Ichigo's face became all red again. He couldn't forget what Nagato told him about Orihime might liking him as more than a friend and it didn't help with how he saw her last night.

"Hi, Orihime." Rukia greeted.

"What's up?" Ichigo said as he tried to act natural.

"Ichigo, are you alright after last night? I needed to ask you something and you just took off." Orihime said.

"Right." Ichigo said, but he thought Orihime might confess her feelings for him and he wasn't sure if he could handle all of it. "Sorry, but I need to be somewhere." He got up and walked away and left the girls thinking why he was acting so strange. Ichigo kept walking, but he heard others talking about something that caught his ear.

"Did you hear that love is in there air?"

"Sure did. We're going to have one heck of a happy couple." Everyone was talking about love and two people and how happy they're going to be and Ichigo could only come up with one conclusion.

'Oh man! Are they talking about me and Orihime?' Ichigo thought. 'Did Nagato open that big flaming mouth of his? Okay try not to think about it." He couldn't. The more he tried not to think about it, the stronger his images were. First, he pictured Orihime with her being more beautiful than usual.

'Ichigo.' She smoothly said in his mind.

"Why am I imagining her all gorgeous like that?" Ichigo questioned. It got even worse because he put himself in the imagination with her around his arm and he was freaking out from that. "No!"

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" The real Orihime said. He turned to face, but his face was still all red and was a nervous wreck.

"Sure. I'm okay." Ichigo said.

"That's good because I need to talk to you about something." Orihime said. "Can you meet me at the sol tree at South Gate Park tonight by eight?"

"Sure, but what for?" Ichigo said.

"All I can say that it's going to be something special." Orihime said and her face got a little red herself.

'She's blushing? Was Nagato right? Is Orihime planning on confessing her feelings to me tonight?' Ichigo thought and was starting to panic on the inside.

"I'll see you there." Orihime said as she ran out the guild. Ichigo needed to do something and there was only one person he could talk to. He made a mad dash for him and that person was Nagato who was talking to a few members right now.

"Nagato, I need to talk to you!" Ichigo said. Nagato didn't get the chance to respond as Ichigo practically tackled him and dragged him somewhere more private. The two of them sat on the floor and Nagato was confused.

"What's your problem?" Nagato said.

"I think you were right earlier." Ichigo said.

"Right about what?" Nagato said.

"Right about Orihime. I think she has feelings for me." Ichigo said.

"Ooh, this sounds interesting." Nagato said and he became all ears.

"She asked me to meet her tonight at the park. I think she might confess to me." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you should be flattered that a hottie like Orihime is into you." Nagato said. "Don't you like her the same way?"

"I don't know." Ichigo said. "We're great friends, but I'm not sure if I like her that way, but I don't want to hurt her."

"Then you better figure that out by tonight." Nagato said. Ichigo knew he had to, but he knew this was not going to be easy.

…

Ichigo's Apartment

Ichigo had his own apartment in Magnolia and that's where he went to clear his head. Time was ticking and was almost up. Ichigo was in the middle of a shower to try and do some thinking. He was deciding that he'll just have to turn her down.

"I can't figure this out by tonight." Ichigo said. "I don't even think I like her that way. I'm going to have to turn her down. This is going to be hard, but I have to do it." He got out of the shadow, but he wasn't quite aware of what he was doing. He changed into a sky blue collared shirt with dress pants. He took a look at himself in the mirror. "I've got to admit, I look pretty damn good." That's when he realized what he just said and was knocking his own head. "Wait, that's a bad thing. Why am I getting all dressed up? Okay. Calm down. Just imagine how this is going to go down and repeated in your head."

….

Ichigo's Imagination

Ichigo imagined how the whole scenario was going to go down. He walked up with Orihime's back turned to him.

"Orihime, there's something I need to tell you." Ichigo said. She turned around to look at him and she looked so beautiful. She grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes "Let's get married and have thirty-three babies." That's where Ichigo cut it.

….

Ichigo's Apartment

Steam was practically coming out of his head from thinking that with his face completely red and was only getting darker.

"How could I even dream that and who in their right mind wants thirty-three babies?" Ichigo complained. He didn't had time to think this over anymore since he needed to get going.

…..

South Gate Park

Ichigo was a nervous wreck about this. His heart wouldn't stop beating like a drum the closer he got to the tree.

"Okay, stay calm. Just get it over with like ripping off a bandage." Ichigo whispered to himself and kept telling himself that.

"Ichigo!" He looked up and saw Orihime was standing there and waiting for him. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah. Of course I would." Ichigo said.

"Great because we need help setting up the lights." Orihime said. Lights? Ichigo did not understand what was going on.

"Lights?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah." A third person came out from hiding behind the tree. Ichigo didn't understand why Rukia was here as well.

"Rukia? Why are you here? What's going on?" Ichigo said. Ichigo was distracted on his way up here, but he began to see more clearly and saw other people from the guild were in the park as well and they looked like they were setting up tables, lights, and other decorations you were find at a party. "Why are there so many people here? Is there a party going on?"

"Orihime, didn't you tell him?" Rukia said.

"I thought he knew." Orihime said.

"Knew what?" Ichigo said.

"We're setting up everything for a couple members in our guild. You remember Alzack and Bisca right?" Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Well, it's their wedding anniversary and we're throwing a party." Orihime said. "We all thought it be better to have it in the park than in the guild." Ichigo felt like a pile of rocks and crumbled apart from hearing that. "I know they don't know me, but I wanted to do something for them since we are in the same guild."

"So this is what you wanted to talk to me about." Ichigo confirmed. It was all starting to make sense when he heard a couple people say "love was in the air" or "one heck of a happy couple".

"It's going to be great. Alzak and Bisca have got to be married the longest out of everyone in the guild, at least as far as I know." Rukia said.

"So Ichigo, are you going to help us out?" Orihime asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said even though he looked like he just got shot.

"Great. Help by putting some lights around the tree." Rukia said as she gave him some wires and lights. "Hurry up, we only have a couple hours until they get here."

"By the way, you look really nice tonight, Ichigo." Orihime complimented.

"Do you have a date tonight?" Rukia asked.

"Nope." Ichigo said. 'I'm such an idiot. I was right all along.' He thought and thus ended all of Ichigo's fantasies.

…

The Next Day

It was a great party last night and everyone had a great time. Ichigo was still a little humiliated and frustrated after what happened with Orihime and thinking he was so stupid to believe any of that stuff he was thinking.

"Hey." Nagato said as he came right by his side with a smug look on his face. "So….where's the future Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"Buzz off." Ichigo said.

"Why are you in a sour mood?" Nagato said.

"Orihime didn't confess her feelings for me or anything." Ichigo said. "She just needed my help to set up a party."

"Oh. Sorry about that buddy." Nagato said.

"Yeah, well next time, don't give me those stupid thoughts." Ichigo said as he kicked Nagato and sent him sliding back and crashed into Renji.

"What was that for?" Renji asked.

"Sorry. Just caught Ichigo in a bad mood." Nagato said.

"Renji!" Renji turned and saw Rukia speaking to him.

"Hey, Rukia. How's it going?" Renji said.

"Fine. I was thinking that just you and I could take job together." Rukia said.

"Sure." Renji said. Unfortunately, Nagato heard all of that and he waited till Rukia left.

"Renji, do you think Rukia might LIKE you?" Nagato said.

"What?" Renji said.

"You never know. She just might." Nagato said and Renji's face was turning the same shade as his hair.

"Oh no. Here we go again." Ichigo stated.

…

Orihime: Ichigo, can guild be friends with other guilds?

Ichigo: Of course. Fairy Tail has been allied with many other guilds.

Orihime: So if we need the help of one, they'll help us out?

Ichigo: That's kind of the deal. You just got to remember that they operate differently.

Ichigo: Next time: Nelliel

Orihime: Wow. I would like to meet one of them.


	22. Nelliel

Ichigo and his team were out on the road and were traveling by carriage. Ichigo was set on a destination, but it had nothing to do with a job. This was something that Ichigo needed to do.

"How much longer?" Orihime asked.

"We should be at the Blue Pegasus guild soon." Rukia said. All of them were heading up to Blue Pegasus because there was someone in that guild that Ichigo needed to meet. Let's go back to just a little while ago at the Fairy Tail's guild.

"Nelliel"

…

Flashback

"You want to take a trip up to Blue Pegasus?" Erza asked as she was talking to Ichigo. He requested that he head that way.

"That's right. I haven't stopped thinking about what Grimmjow told me." Ichigo said. "He said there's another spirit slayer named Nel in that guild. I have to meet her."

"Why is it so important that you meet her?" Erza said.

"I have to." Ichigo said. "I haven't met any other spirit slayers other than Grimmjow. Perhaps she could tell me more about my magic. After all, no one knows much about Spirit Slayer Magic."

"I think I'm starting to get it. You think you and she might hold some sort of connection." Erza said. "You must think that meeting her can answer questions you might have."

"Maybe, but mostly because we're the same." Ichigo said. "If there are other spirit slayers out in the world, I feel that we should be aware of each other so if one's in trouble, the others can help."

"Very well." Erza agreed. "Blue Pegasus has been our ally for a long time. I'm sure they would be glad to help you out. You have my permission to go."

End of Flashback

…

That's the reason Ichigo and his friends were heading to this Blue Pegasus guild. Ichigo wants to meet this Nel person and he was hoping the rumor Grimmjow told him was accurate.

"So what do we do once we get to the guild?" Renji said.

"The first thing we're going to do is ask for this Nel person." Ichigo said.

"So is Blue Pegasus really an ally to us?" Orihime asked.

"That's right. Blue Pegasus has helped us a lot like how they helped take on the Oracion Seis years ago." Uryu said. "I also heard that it's thanks to them that several of our members returned after they've been gone for seven years."

"You don't actually believe that they were all trapped on Tenrou Island for seven years without aging, do you?" Renji said. "Not even our guild is capable of that."

"Either way, we'll be able to trust Blue Pegasus." Chad said.

"So what is this guild like?" Orihime said.

"Well, I heard that guild use to be filled with people that were completely fashionable and beautiful." Rukia said. "A bit strange considering who the previous master of that guild was."

"I have heard that it's been more open to members regarding how they look since this Tier Harribel became the new master." Uryu said.

"We'll know soon enough. We're here." Ichigo said as they arrived in the front of the guild. All of them got off and went into the guild and it looked like a fancy little place for people to hang out.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Orihime said.

"Extravagant." Uryu stated as all of them loved how the inside looks.

"Welcome." They were greeted by a man with blonde hair with a toothy grin that wore an orange buttoned shirt with trousers and a black tie. "My name is Shinji Hirako."

"Hi, we're from Fairy Tail." Ichigo said. "We contacted your master earlier, telling her we were going to be arriving."

"That's right. I was told about you." Shinji said.

"Good. The rest of you mingle, I'll take care of this." Ichigo said.

"Allow me to get someone to show you your seat. Hachi!" Shinji called out and a large man in a green suit with pink hair and mustache with black crossbones on his head.

"Hello." Hachi said.

"The master told you about Fairy Tail coming to see us." Shinji said. "Could you show this young man with the orange hair to her? I'll keep his friends entertained."

"Of course. Please follow me." Hachi said and Ichigo followed him.

"Just keep your hands off the girls. I've heard a few things about the men in this guild." Ichigo said t Shinji.

"Could you elaborate? I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Shinji said as he tried to play innocent. Hachi led Ichigo to the bar and he took a seat. His friends seemed to be having a nice time as men and women came to them just to talk.

"Boy, this place sure knows how to show people a good time." Ichigo said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He looked at the bar and saw Harribel come out with her cleaning a glass. "So you're one of the Fairy Tail wizards I was told was coming."

"Yeah and you must be the master, Tier Harribel." Ichigo said. "Before we get down to business, I've got to ask you something. I've heard Blue Pegasus let's in those who are good looking and fashionable. I see a few guys that hardly fit that description in my opinion." One blonde and one pink head came to mind.

"Yes. I changed things around here a little when I became the master." Harribel said. "I believe that true beauty lies inside a person regardless of what they look like on the outside. Our previous master would have agreed considering he let one of those exceeds in. May I ask what truly brings you to this guild?"

"I've heard rumors about a person that's a member of this guild." Ichigo said. "Her name is Nel or something similar to it. She's also a spirit slayer.

"You must be talking about Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Harribel confirmed.

"That sounds like a mouthful." Ichigo said.

"You don't need to worry. Everyone calls her Nel." Harribel said. "Yes, she is a spirit slayer. She is known as the Light Spirit Slayer. Since you're a spirit slayer as well, you would want to meet her."

"Wait, you know I'm a spirit slayer?" Ichigo questioned.

"I do. Erza has talked about you a lot." Harribel said.

"In that case, I can save my time with small talk. Do you know where she is?" Ichigo said.

"She should be somewhere around here. I think I saw her go into the forest." Harribel told him.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. He got up from his seat and ran out the door. His friends noticed that he just headed out on his own.

"Ichigo, wait for the rest of us." Orihime said as all five of them got up and went after him.

"Ichigo, did you find what you were looking for?" Rukia said when they got out of the guildhall.

"Yeah. Her full name is Nelliel and she's the Light Spirit Slayer. She has to be around somewhere." Ichigo said.

"Okay, but where should we even look?" Renji said.

"Harribel said that she's somewhere in the forest. She can't be that far." Ichigo said and the six of them ran into the woods. When they did, they failed to notice something out of the ordinary. On one of the trees, a set of eyes appeared.

…..

The Forest

Ichigo and the others ran into the woods to try and track down this Nelliel, but without knowing anything about her, it's going to be difficult to find her.

"Ichigo, did you stop to ask anything about this Nel?" Uryu said.

"No, not really." Ichigo said and that caused him to get punched in the back of the head by Rukia.

"You idiot. How are we suppose to find someone that we know nothing about?" Rukia said.

"It can't be that hard." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, we don't even know what this girls looks like." Renji said.

"Hold on, I think I see someone up there." Orihime said. She pointed through an opening in the trees and saw someone that looked like woman was climbing up a hill. "Maybe that's Nel."

"Only one way to find out." Chad said.

"Let's go pay her a visit." Ichigo said and they all moved through the plants and moved up the hill as well. They climbed up and saw a set of ruins was at the top.

"What is this place?" Rukia said.

"Not sure." Renji said.

"Look, there's that woman." Chad said and they saw the woman they followed standing in front of the ruins. She wore a white blouse with black shorts that had straps that went over her shoulders. Her hair was a green-blue color with a dark blue beret and wore high heeled boots.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but we need to ask you something." Ichigo said and got her attention.

"Oh, it's alright. I was only paying my respects to this ancient spot." The woman said as she turned around to face them. "What can I do you for?"

"We're looking for a girl named Nelliel. She goes by Nel. Do you know where we can find her?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. In fact, she's me. I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

….

An Airship

Not too far from where the Blue Pegasus guild was a dark purple airship. This airship had a crest of a treasure chest on the side. Other members of this guild were flying the ship, but there were two that stood out.

"Understood. Keep us informed." This person was a man. He had brown hair that stood up in the back with glasses. He wore a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves and the color blue with the rest white and wore lavender pants. "It would seem that we have unexpected guests. There are Fairy Tail wizards on the Pegasus' grounds."

"Really?" The other person was a girl. She had long brown hair that went over her shoulders to show her purple guild mark on her back. She wore a backless blue dress that stopped above her knees. She wore heels and had white armbands on her with diamond designs on them. "That shouldn't be a problem. How many could there be?"

"From what I've just been informed, only six."

"Like I said, not a problem at all."

"Kazu, Merinda, stay focused." They looked up to see someone sitting on a chair with a set of stairs in front of it. An indication that this was the man who was in charge.

"You're right." Kazu said. "Fairy Tail might be powerful, but they haven't seen anything like us before."

"That's right. Legal guilds are pathetic and weak since they have to obey rules and laws." Merinda said. "What total losers."

"It will all be in our reach." The master walked down from his steps. It revealed his clothing starting with sandals with black pants tight pants. He wore a top that was grey with large sleeves. They rolled up on the end to show black. The collar was also large to show part of his bare chest with it being white. It also showed he had black hair with streaks of white in it. "Destroying Blue Pegasus as well as a few members of Fairy Tail shall be a bonus. I, Lonark Slyker, as the master of this guild, will not let them stop me. Soon, we will have the key to ultimate magic power." A chance of having a new friends might be ruined with the chance of meeting a new enemy.

…..

Ichigo: Here's a fun fact you should know. Spirit Slayer Magic is considered Lost Magic.

Orihime: What does Lost Magic mean?

Ichigo: It means magic that people use to use in ancient times. However, they became forbidden due to the effects they have on the user. There are still some people that use them today just like Dragon Slayer Magic.

Orihime: I can't even imagine what all of that is like.

Ichigo: Next time: Lost Treasure

Orihime: I wonder if I'm able to use Lost Magic.


	23. Lost Treasure

Ichigo and his friends arrived at the Blue Pegasus guild. Upon their arrival, they met the master and later met Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the Light Spirit Slayer. Little did they know that a dark guild was on their way.

"How long until we get to Blue Pegasus?" Lonark asked.

"I say about another ten minutes." Kazu said.

"Good. Contact our agents at once. Tell them to begin our mission." Lonark said.

"As you wish." Kazu said.

"This is going to be fun." Merinda claimed. Who is this mysterious guild and what exactly do they want?

"Lost Treasure"

…Ichigo

"You're Nel?" Ichigo asked. He and his friends were able to meet this Nel and they were standing near a set of ruins.

"That's right. Who are you people?" Nel said.

"My name is Ichigo and these are my friends. We came from Fairy Tail to meet you."

"We heard that you're a spirit slayer. Is that true?" Rukia asked.

"I am. Why do you want to know that?" Nel asked and when she did, Ichigo took a couple steps towards her.

"Because I'm a spirit slayer too. I'm the Night Spirit Slayer." Ichigo said.

"You're a spirit slayer too?" Nel said. Ichigo nodded his head. When he did, it was like Nel's personality did a complete one-eighty. She cheered with a big smile on her face and brought her arms around his neck and it was making it hard for him to breathe. This was a surprise to everyone.

"This is so exciting! I've never met another spirit slayer before." Nel said. "It's so nice to meet you Ichigo."

"That was strange." Chad said.

"You can say that again. One minute, she acted all serious and unemotional and now she's acting like a child." Renji said.

"Can't….breathe." Ichigo tried to say with the little air he was getting.

"Nel, please let him go. You're going to end up breaking his neck and he's having trouble breathing." Orihime said. "His eyes are starting to roll behind his head. That's not good." Nel heard her and let Ichigo go with him taking deep breaths to help himself.

"Sorry about that." Nel said as she felt embarrassed from all that. "I never really met another spirit slayer before. I just got a little excited."

"You call that just a little?" Ichigo said because that was not little. "I understand how you felt though. I met a guy named Grimmjow not that long ago and he's one of us. He heard about you so I decided to come here and meet you myself."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ichigo." Nel said as she held out her hand. Ichigo took it and shook it.

"This is nice and all, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put it to a stop." Uryu said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Orihime said.

"Sad to say, there is. We're not alone on this island." Uryu said. He brought out his bow and fired an arrow into the ruins. A small explosion went off and that forced a black cloaked man to come out of hiding with a mask over his mouth that had that dark guild's emblem.

"What's going on? Who is that?" Orihime said.

"It's obvious he's not part of Blue Pegasus." Renji said.

"You're right he isn't. How did you know he was there?" Nel said.

"He tried to be stealthy, but I was able to see his shadow in there." Uryu said. "I think this guy isn't alone."

"I guess our cover is blown." He snapped his fingers and more of these guys came out from hiding if it was behind an object or using Earth Magic and coming out of the ground. Soon, all of them were surrounded.

"What is this? Who are these people?" Orihime said where she seemed to be the only one scared.

"Take a look at the emblem they all have on their masks." Nel said. "They're all from the same guild: Lost Treasure."

"Lost Treasure?" Rukia questioned since none of them have heard of that guild before.

"It's a dark guild and a powerful one. I don't understand as to why they are here." Nel said.

"You creeps better start talking. What are you all doing here?" Ichigo said.

"You're about to find out. Our commander is about to make his move." One of the masked guild members said. Not one of Ichigo or his friends was liking this one little bit.

…

The Guild

No one in Blue Pegasus' guild hall was aware of what was happening outside. However, Harribel did feel something wasn't right. It was just a feeling she was having. That feeling was right for something was happening down below. Down in the basement with a storage room with wine and other alcohol was a tree root and it was breaking through the concrete to sneak in.

"This was easier than I thought." Someone was sliding out of the root. This guy was a man. He wore a green shirt with white pants and had Lost Treasure's emblem through his shirt as a light green with it being on his left shoulder with a brown fohawk. He used some kind of magic and caused a small explosion to go off one the floor. "It should be around here." He kept causing explosions to do some digging.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The intruder looked to stairway and saw Harribel was there.

"I should have known I couldn't get in that easy. Let me introduce myself. My name is Koonra."

"That still doesn't tell me what you're doing here." Harribel said.

"I'm just looking for something, but since you're here, I have to get you out of the way." Koonra said and started to build up power and Harribel could feel it.

"No, don't!" Harribel said and got moving to try and stop him.

"Tower Burst!" A tower of flames erupted around him and destroyed the entire guildhall.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo and his friends were fighting off these masked creeps, but the fight was put on halt. All of them saw the tower of fire and none of them knew what that was.

"What is that?" Rukia asked.

"It's coming from my guild!" Nel said as she was worried everyone in it might be hurt.

"That's our commander. All of you will be sent Death's doors by The Three Jewels." One of Lost Treasure's servant claimed.

"The Three Jewels? Who are they?" Chad said.

"I've heard of them." Nel said. "The Three Jewels is the most powerful team in Lost Treasure that is made of three powerful wizards. In fact, each one specializes in a form of Lost Magic."

"That is why we are called Lost Treasure. In fact, a member of The Three Jewels is here right now."

"This can't be good. We've got to get back to the guild." Uryu said.

"On it." Rukia said as she used her ice and pushed some of these creeps away. "There you go, Nel. You better hurry over to your guildhall and make sure everyone is okay. Ichigo you better go with her while the rest of us deal with these guys."

"Got it. Orihime, you better come to. There might be some injured people." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Orihime said.

"Follow me." Nel said as she led the way and the three of them hurried to the guild.

"Stop!" The members of Lost Treasure fired magic bullets fired at the three of them, but Rukia formed a shield of ice and blocked them.

"Sorry folks, but the show is over for you." Renji said and the four of them stayed behind and fought them off and left their friends to handle the real threat.

…..

The Guildhall

Koonra practically destroyed the entire place. He looked around with all the damage he's done and he was most satisfied with it. He spotted something shining in the ruble. He walked over and cleared some of the dust and debris away.

"Found it." Koonra said. The strange object he found was a blue-grey key shaped that was the size of a sword. There were teeth on both sides that were right triangles and each side had three on each side and got bigger as it got further down. Harribel was able to turn herself into water to avoid the explosion as she climbed out.

"Master Harribel!" She looked up and saw Nel with Ichigo and Orihime running to her aid.

"Nel, thank goodness you got here." Harribel said.

"What happened here?" Nel said as they looked around the destruction.

"Is everyone safe?" Orihime said.

"They should be. I alerted them there might be danger so I got them out. There should be little to no one hurt." Harribel said.

"But what happened? Who did this?" Ichigo said.

"That would be me." All of them looked and saw Koonra jumped to the branch of a tree and he was holding the strange looking key.

"Who are you? Are you one of the Three Jewels?" Ichigo said.

"You've got that right. The name is Koonra."

"So you're the one that did this?" Nel said with her becoming furious. "If you are, you are going to pay for attacking my guild and endangering my friends." She took a deep breath in to power up her breath attack. "Light Spirit's Howl!" She shot out a pink blast, but Koonra jumped to the side and narrowly avoided it.

"Nice try." Koonra said. Ichigo noticed a few sparkles around them.

"What is this?" Ichigo said.

"Boom." Koonra said and explosions went off all around them. "As much as I like to take all of you on, I've already got what I came for." He held up the key, but none of them knew what it was.

"Harribel, do you know what that thing is?" Ichigo said.

"No. It must have been buried under the guild years ago." Harribel said.

"That's right. This key was buried long before that sorry guild was built right over. My Tower Burst spell helped me dig it out and now that I have it…so long." Koonra said and started jumping from tree to tree.

"Get back here." Ichigo demanded, but he was getting further and further away.

"You two go on ahead. I need to stay here and make sure everyone in my guild is safe." Nel said. "As soon as I'm finished, I'll come and help you out."

"Understood. Let's go, Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Right." Orihime agreed and the two of them went after Koonra.

…

The Ruins

Uryu and the others made quick work of Lost Treasure's subordinates. All of them were knocked down and out in almost no time.

"That's just about all of them." Rukia said.

"We better go help the others." Renji said.

"We better hurry. Based on that tower of fire we saw earlier, I'm worried what might be going on." Uryu said and they all hurried to go help the others, but weren't entirely aware of how dangerous this enemy can be.

…..

Ichigo and Orihime

Ichigo and Orihime ran into the woods, but they've already lost track of Koonra and there was no sign of him anywhere. They ran through the woods until they came to a stop by a river.

"Where'd he go?" Orihime said.

"He couldn't have gotten that far." Ichigo said. "I wish my nose was as strong as Natsu's so I can track his scent, but that doesn't work with spirit slayers."

"You don't need to concern yourselves with tracking me down." They heard Koonra's voice, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere.

"Where are you? Come out and fight you coward." Ichigo called out.

"Fine." Koonra said.

"Ichigo, look!" Orihime said. She pointed to one of the trees' branches and saw a lump growing out and that lump turned into Koonra and he didn't had the key with him.

"No way! How did he do that? What kind of magic does he use?" Ichigo questioned.

"This is my lucky day." Koonra declared. "Master Lonark said I can take out the Blue Pegasus guild and eliminate you Fairies."

"That's not going to happen. You're going down." Ichigo said.

"Bring it on." Koonra dared and started the first battle between Ichigo's team and the Three Jewels.

…

Orihime: Blue Pegasus does seem like an impressive guild.

Ichigo: I guess. Although, I'm not sure about their strength.

Orihime: Oh come on, Ichigo. They must have some powerful wizards of their own.

Ichigo: I guess since they did make it into the main events of the Grand Magic Games out of a hundred guilds.

Orihime: You see. You can be as tough as you are beautiful.

Ichigo: Next time: Ichigo vs. Koonra

Ichigo: You didn't say anything about beauty.


	24. Ichigo vs Koonra

Upon the arrival at Blue Pegasus and meeting Nelliel, Ichigo and his friends have come across a new enemy. The dark guild, Lost Treasure, has arrived and destroyed the guildhall of Blue Pegasus. They are after some strange key that Koonra, a member of The Three Jewels, has stolen it and has now hidden it with him ready to face Ichigo.

"Bring it on." Koonra dared Ichigo.

"Oh, I'll bring it." Ichigo said as he jumped up to the tree Koonra was standing on. We'll see if Ichigo can beat him and secure that key.

"Ichigo vs. Koonra"

"Night Spirit's Reap Slash!" Ichigo had his magic power around his hand and tried to slash at Koonra, but Koonra blocked it with one arm.

"Bleve." Koonra extended his spare hand forward and caused an explosion.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted. Ichigo was blown back from the explosion and took a hard hit.

"It doesn't stop there." Koonra said. Smaller explosions went off and knocked Ichigo around until he hit the ground. "Now, tear this fool apart." He had tree roots come out of the ground and were heading for Ichigo to strike, but Orihime brought up her shield and blocked it. "What was that?"

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Orihime said. Ichigo was able to pull himself together and get back on his feet.

"I'll be alright. Stay alert. This guy is on a completely different level than anything we've fought before." Ichigo said. "I can't figure out his magic. Does he use Plant Magic or is some kind of exploding magic?"

"Allow me to explain." Koonra said. "I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but the higher ups such as our master, the other two of The Three Jewels, and I use Lost Magic. My Lost Magic is known as Arc of Tree which allows me to use the power of the earth around me such as the trees."

"The power of the earth? Can such power really exist?" Orihime wondered.

"Magic can do just about anything." Koonra said and kept his focus on Ichigo. "I take it your one of those spirit slayers I heard about."

"That's right. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a member of Fairy Tail and the Night Spirit Slayer."

"Am I suppose to be honored? A wimpy official guild can't stand up to us." Koonra said.

"That does it. No one trash talks Fairy Tail." Ichigo said.

"I'll simply get rid of the two of you and deliver the key to my master." Koonra said. That's when Orihime realized he doesn't have the key on him anymore.

"Ichigo, look. He doesn't have that key anymore." Orihime said.

"You're right. What did you do with that key thing?" Ichigo said.

"I hid it where you won't find it." Koonra said. "If I were you, I stay focus on this fight." He had roots grow out and attack Ichigo from behind. Orihime saw them coming and used her shield to block them.

"Thanks, Orihime. I know you're not much of a fighter, but I'm going to need you on defense here until I figure out the pattern of his attacks." Ichigo said.

"Got it. Just please be careful." Orihime said. Ichigo jumped to Koonra and he tried to strike him again, but Koonra was able to block him again.

"That's not going to cut it." Koonra taunted.

"How about this? Night Spirit's Howl!" Ichigo went with a point-blank attack and Koonra was the one blown back as he crashed on the ground and Ichigo landed down.

"Gutsy, but guts can only get you so far." Koonra said. He sat up and raised his hand and had a branch shot out right under Ichigo and hit him in the gut. "Burst Claw!" Beams in the shape of blades shot out from the ground and were flying straight towards Ichigo.

"I've got you!" Orihime said as she brought her shield out to try and block him.

"Not this time." Koonra said. The attack circled around the shield and Orihime didn't expected that. They moved past the shield and blasted Ichigo. Ichigo was getting hit by one explosion after another and it was hard to keep getting up. "Not going to throw in the towel, are you?"

"I'm not beaten yet." Ichigo said as he tried to get back on his feet.

"You should have." Koonra said. Sparkles around Ichigo started to shine and caused multiple explosions. Koonra thought that did it, but he saw another barrier up that he was inside. "What? What is that?" He looked over and figured it was Orihime's doing.

"You'll be safe Ichigo." Orihime said as she began to start healing him. 'My Sōten Kisshun should hold up, but it won't if he keeps attacking like that. It was made for healing, not defense.'

"This girl might become a problem." Koonra said.

"Thanks Orihime, but you might as well let me out. He isn't going to wait for you to be done." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Orihime said with faith in Ichigo's words. She undid the barrier and released Ichigo to continue fighting Koonra.

"You're only wasting time and effort." Koonra said. He jumped backwards and had more roots grow out from the ground and cut Ichigo off. Koonra jumped off from the trees and made an opening through the roots for him to squeeze through and kicked Ichigo in the face.

"This is nuts. I can't even lay a punch on this guy." Ichigo complained. Koonra kicked Ichigo under the chin and sent him flying in the air.

"Time to end this." Koonra said. He had roots wrapped around Ichigo's wrists, ankles, and waist. "Chain Burst!" Explosions traveled up to the roots and detonated around him.

"Ichigo, no!" Orihime screamed. Ichigo fell through the smoke and landed in the river with his body hanging by the edge.

"I'm surprised his body is still in one piece. Don't tell me that this is all the might spirit slayer is capable of." Koonra said. Ichigo was still holding onto the will to fight as he kept trying to get back up.

"I'm far from beaten." Ichigo claimed as he was trying to act tough.

"You're bluffing. You look pretty beaten to me." Koonra said.

"Ichigo, I'm coming!" Orihime called out as she ran to his side.

"I don't think so." Koonra said. He caused an explosion to go off right behind Orihime and knocked her off her feet.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out. He wanted to go help her, but Koonra had another root grow out and wrap around him to keep him from moving. "Damn it!"

"You didn't think I would just let you help him, did you?" Koonra said as he walked over to Orihime.

"Bastard! Leave her alone." Ichigo said. Orihime tried to get up after taking a hard hit from the back, but she didn't possess the strength that Ichigo possessed. Koonra stood right over her and felt little pity for her.

"It's such a shame. She reminds me of a beautiful flower." Koonra said.

"Orihime, run while you can. Get out of here." Ichigo said.

"No. I won't leave you behind." Orihime said. She refused to leave Ichigo like this. She reached out for him, but Koonra grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her up.

"Let go of her!" Ichigo called out.

"So sweet." Koonra said. "Sadly, all beautiful things must die." That implied he was going to kill Orihime. Ichigo couldn't do anything to help her. He wasn't going to accept this. His rage started to grow and his magic power was erupting right out of him. "Now what's going on?"

"I won't let you!" Ichigo shouted and was able to break free from the root. He launched himself at incredible speed and knocked Koonra in the head, forcing him to drop Orihime. Ichigo grabbed Koonra's arm and tossed him right into the river and caused a great impact. Koonra took a hard hit and didn't understand it.

"Where did all that power come from?" Koonra said. He looked up and Ichigo looked terrifying from his point of view. He was starting to get scared. It was like he was staring at a demon or some sort of monster. "What are you? Are you some kind of monster?" Ichigo took just one step closer and that made Koonra even more scared. "Stay away from me!" He launched some roots to keep Ichigo back and used this as his chance to escape. "I've got to stay alive to give the key to Master Lonark." Once he was gone, Ichigo began to calm down. He saw Orihime was still down.

"Orihime!"Ichigo ran over to her side and carefully had her sat up right. It was a good sign with her opening her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Orihime said.

"Ichigo!"

"Orihime!" Both of them saw their four friends showed up.

"Are you two alright?" Chad said.

"Barely." Ichigo said as he and Orihime were able to stand up.

"No kidding. You look like you got hit by fireworks." Renji said.

"What happened?" Uryu said.

"Lost Treasure attacked Blue Pegasus and were after some strange looking key." Ichigo said. "I don't know what it is, but I do know we can't let them have it."

"So where is it?" Uryu said.

"I don't know. The member who stole it hid it somewhere and took off before he could tell us where." Ichigo said.

"We'll just have to find it before they do. What does it look like?" Rukia said.

"It was like a mixture of blue and gray with it being this big." Ichigo said as he used his hands to gesture the size.

"We better split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Orihime said.

"Good point. Be careful. These guys are a lot tougher than they look." Ichigo said. All of them understood the situation and split up to find that key before Lost Treasure can get it.

…

Koonra

Koonra kept running until he felt he was a far enough distance. When he did, he dropped to his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Looks like I lost him." Koonra said.

"Lost who?" Koonra looked up and saw Lonark with Kazu and Merinda.

"Master?! I wasn't expecting you so soon." Koonra said.

"Where is the key?" Lonark said.

"I had it, but I hid it away since a couple Fairies came after me." Koonra said.

"Don't tell me you got beat around by a pathetic guild." Merinda said.

"You don't understand. I fought one of those guys." Koonra said. "At first I was winning, but then this power came out of nowhere and it was like he wasn't human anymore. No way am I going to fight him again."

"I don't care for that." Lonark said.

"What do we do now? The Fairies and the Pegasi will be an annoying hindrance." Kazu said.

"You exterminate all pests. You three take out an enemy that crosses our path." Lonark said. "Koonra, tell me where you hid the key and I will retrieve it myself."

"Yes sir." Koonra said.

"The key to ultimate magic power is in our hands and I will not let it slide." Lonark said. A race has begun. Who shall reach this key first and who will emerge the victor in this battle?

….

Orihime: Ichigo, Lucy treats those celestial keys she has with great care, doesn't she.

Ichigo: Yeah. I'm not a celestial wizard, but I remember Lucy said that she treats her spirits with great love. That means she has to take great care of her keys.

Orihime: Wow! I wish I had a magical key that opens up to a magical place.

Ichigo: Oh brother. You certainly have an interesting way of thinking.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Race for the Key

Orihime: I wonder what other magical keys can unlock.


	25. Race for the Key

"Master, are you going to be alright?" Nel asked since she stayed behind at the wrecked guildhall.

"I'll be fine." Harribel said. "Listen, go with the members of Fairy Tail. This enemy cannot go unpunished with destroying out guildhall. You must bring justice on them for Blue Pegasus."

"I will. I'll find the people responsible for this. What about everyone else?" Nel asked.

"There must be more of these scum out there. We'll find them all and make them pay." Harribel said. "You just stay focus on helping Fairy Tail."

"Right." Nel accepted that order and stood up. She was set to seek vengeance against Lost Treasure.

"Race for the Key"

…

Ichigo

Lost Treasure may have succeeded in stealing the mysterious key from Blue Pegasus, but the fight is far from over. Ichigo might have failed to beat Koonra, but there's still a chance for them to get the key before Lost Treasure escapes with it since its hidden away. Thanks to Orihime, Ichigo got healed up before they split up and was running through the woods to find it.

"That guy couldn't have hidden that key very far. Orihime and I weren't that far behind him." Ichigo said. Ichigo heard a strange sound so he hid behind a tree if it was an enemy. He carefully looked out and actually found Lonark himself.

"According to Koonra, it shouldn't be that much farther." Lonark said.

'Is this guy with Lost Treasure? Is he one those Three Jewels?' Ichigo wondered and felt something different about him. 'His magic power….what is with it? I've never felt anything like it before. As much as I like to take this guy out, this might be my only chance to get that key if that's where he's heading.' So Ichigo decided to stay in the shadows and follow Lonark.

….

Uryu

Uryu went out on his own as he decided to head down the river. He was treading carefully so he could spot the enemy.

'I don't understand. What are they after?' Uryu thought. 'Why would Lost Treasure come here for something that even Blue Pegasus doesn't even know about?' Uryu kept walking, until he felt his foot sink deeper into the ground. "What in the world?" Uryu was starting to sink into the ground. "What is this? Quicksand?"

"Not exactly." Uryu looked across the river and was met with Kazu.

"Who are you?" Uryu said.

"That's the least of your worries. You're starting to sink pretty fast." Kazu said. He was right. Uryu has already sunk past his waist. Uryu reached for the ground to pull himself out.

"I don't think so." Kazu whispered. He held out his hand and the ground Uryu grabbed turned into the same substance he was sinking in.

"How is he doing this? Is it Earth Magic?" Uryu said.

"I hope you like a mud bath." Kazu said. Uryu was almost completely submerged. If he didn't do something fast, he was going to be sunk. "Have a nice nap." Uryu sunk past his head and his arm was going spare hand was going down. "That was easier than I thought. I guess Merinda was right about them." Kazu was about to walk away, but he heard something explode and it came from where Uryu sank. He saw the strange liquid substance fly around and Uryu climbed out.

"Nice try, but I prefer to stay clean and tidy." Uryu said.

"This should be amusing." Kazu claimed. One member of Lost Treasure's strongest team revealed his magic, but is the nature of the magic this one can use.

…

Chad and Renji

Chad and Renji decided to go in a team, but they weren't having any luck either. Especially since they had no idea what they were even looking for.

"This is nuts. How are we suppose to find something we know nothing about?" Renji said.

"Our real problem is Lost Treasure. They could be anywhere." Chad said.

"I guess you're right. I just wish we had a better idea as to what was going on." Renji said. The two of them kept running until Chad came to a stop. "Something wrong?" Chad turned his head to…a tree. "Chad, this isn't the time to be enjoying nature's beauty."

"I can sense you're there. Come out and fight." Chad said. Renji thought Chad was being silly until a direct line of explosions went off between them.

"You're senses are stronger than that Ichigo guy."

"Did that tree just talk?!" Renji said as he seemed freaked out. He figured out what was going on when he saw Koonra come out from it.

"You must be the one that Ichigo fought." Chad said.

"That's right. To be honest, I'm relieved that I'll be fighting you two and not him." Koonra said. "Of course, since he couldn't beat me, I suspect that neither can the both of you."

"Don't compare me to Ichigo. Especially since we have the number advantage against you." Renji said.

"Numbers mean little to nothing. Its power that decides the battle and mine surpasses yours." Koonra said. His power was enough to bring Ichigo to his knees. Do Chad and Renji even have a chance against this guy?

…

Orihime and Rukia

The girls formed their own team and were searching for the key on their own. Rukia was a little concerned with Orihime's injuries.

"Orihime, how are you holding up with those injuries?" Rukia asked.

"You don't have to worry about me, Rukia. I'm going to be okay." Orihime said.

"I know. We Fairy Tail wizards are as tough as it can get, but you can't help a friend from being concerned with another." Rukia said.

"Thanks, Rukia. It's nice to know you care so much." Orihime said.

"It looks like I found you." Both of them looked ahead and felt trouble. Someone was walking towards them and when that person stepped into the sunlight and revealed to be Merinda.

"Looks like instead of finding this key, we found trouble." Rukia said. "I take it you're one of those jewel people in Lost Treasure."

"That's right. You can call me Merinda, but I prefer queen."

"Queen?" Orihime said finding that a strange thing to call her.

"Correct because compared to me, you two are nothing, but peasants." Merinda said. "Though, you two don't have to worry about that much longer. You'll be a part of true glory."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rukia said.

"I'll gladly show you." Merinda said and had a blue aura flow around her. She had a trick up her sleeve and could be a lot of trouble for the girls.

…

Ichigo

Lonark continued to walk through the woods and it seemed like he still hasn't noticed Ichigo at all. Lonark came to a stop and Ichigo was wondering what he was doing. All Lonark did was look around.

"There it is. Right where Koonra said it was." Lonark said. He reached down through some tall grass and Ichigo saw he found the key.

'That's what that tree freak stole. Guess he told this guy where it was.' Ichigo thought.

"The Kleidi tis Istorias. Otherwise known as the key of history. It is now mine." Lonark said.

'Key of history? What could that be?' Ichigo wondered.

"With this, I can unlock the seal to ultimate magic power." Lonark said and Ichigo didn't like the sound of that.

'Ultimate magic power? I don't know what that is, but I know it can't be good if this guy gets his hands on it. I have to do something.' Ichigo thought.

"Now that I have it, I don't need to stick around anymore." Lonark said. "Destroying that guildhall was an added treat and it looks like I get a bonus of eliminating a fairy." Ichigo didn't have to think that one over. He must have been aware that Ichigo was following him the entire time. Lonark turned around and held out his hand to the tree Ichigo was hiding behind.

"Damn it." Ichigo whispered. There was a flash of blue and white and caused the tree to explode in a light of the same colors.

"Not bad." Lonark said, but that was only because he knew Ichigo was able to avoid that explosion. Ichigo ran around to get behind the guy and tried to attack from there. Ichigo pulled back his magic covered fist and tried to attack, but Lonark turned around and blocked that attack with his bare hand and Ichigo wasn't expecting that at all. This guy wasn't even fazed.

"No way. This guy didn't even flinch." Ichigo said under his breath.

"I commend you for having the bravery for taking me on by yourself, but it was also very stupid." Lonark said. All he did was widen his eyes and the magic power from that sent Ichigo sliding back a few feet.

"Oh man. That last guy was nothing compared to this guy. Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"My name is Lonark Slyker. I happen to be the master of Lost Treasure."

"So you're the master? That means if I can beat you down, the rest of your guild should fall easily." Ichigo believed.

"Simple minds think simple thoughts." Lonark said. "If you think you can defeat The Three Jewels, let alone me, you're sadly mistaken. Step aside and I just might let you live."

"Give me a break." Ichigo complained. He couldn't even count how many times people threatened something like that. "How about you tell me what that key is? What's this ultimate magic power you're after?"

"Sadly, you won't be around to see it." Lonark said as he held out his hand. The ground Ichigo was standing on had rays of blue and white light shine underneath him and it detonated in another flash of light with Ichigo taking a hard hit with magic power Ichigo has never felt before. An explosion that packed more of a punch than the ones Koonra caused. That attack already took Ichigo down in one hit. Lonark took the key and placed it on a carrier on his back. "I'll leave you here to rest in peace." With that said and done, Lonark left Ichigo there.

…..

Nelliel

Nel was running through the woods since she decided to join in the fight, but she has no idea where everyone is. She stopped when she felt this strange feeling in the wind. A feeling telling her that there's something bad out there.

"I don't like this. There's something out there with so much power." Nelliel said and she had no idea that was only an underestimate of what the source of that power is.

…..

Lonark

Lonark secured the Kleidi tis Istorias and was heading back to their airship. All he had left to do was wait for his underlings to finish off Fairy Tail.

"These fools have no idea what they are up against." Lonark said. "The Three Jewels have specialized in a form of Lost Magic. The likes of which those members of Fairy Tail probably have never seen before." Each member of the team was radiating magic power of green, white, and blue aura around them as they stood against each member of the team. "This is where they will meet their end." Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus have lost the race to obtain the Kleidi tis Istorias. They are up against an enemy the likes of which they have never faced before. Can they win the battle?

….

Orihime: Chad's form of magic is impressive.

Ichigo: That's not the only form of Take Over Magic. We have a few members that use that magic in different forms.

Orihime: That's amazing. So can they really merge their souls with another being?

Ichigo: I guess that's how it works. I just hope they don't do it with something gross and disgusting. They Mira dresses with a couple forms makes me a little uncomfortable

Ichigo: Next Time: Human Soul

Orihime: What do you mean? How does this Mira dress?

Ichigo: She use to be model in swimsuits with a naughty side. What do you think she dresses like?


	26. Human Soul

Lonark succeeded in obtaining the key of history, Kleidi tis Istorias. He already made it back to Lost Treasure's air ship and was awaiting for the return of his members.

"It shouldn't take long for those three to eliminate the enemy." Lonark said with confidence that they've already won before they've truly begun. He wasn't in a hurry to begin with which is why he's waiting and just letting his subordinates have their fun. "Each one of the Three Jewels have learned a powerful form of Lost Magic. Those fools have no idea what they are up against."

"Human Soul"

…..

Uryu

Uryu started his fight against Kazu. He fired arrow after arrow, but Kazu was able to avoid each of the arrows. Kazu dodged another one and jumped right in the river, but it only went to his knees.

"Is that all you got?" Kazu said.

"I'm not done yet." Uryu said as he took aim again at Kazu, but he changed direction and aimed upwards. "One-Thousand Arrows!" Uryu shot the arrows straight into the air.

"Try aiming. I'm over here." Kazu said.

"Redirect!" Uryu said and all the arrows turned around completely and were about to rain down to Kazu.

"I see. Interesting attack, but won't help." Kazu said as he fell back in the river. Then, the strangest thing happened. The water over Kazu turned into something like blue colored stone and shielded him.

"What the hell? How is he doing that?" Uryu said as he tried to figure out what kind of magic he's using. "First he had the ground become quicksand and now this. I'll have to get him to come out for him to answer my questions. Looks likes I'll have to force him out." Uryu jumped into the air and was over the platform and fired another arrow off to the side. "Curve!" The arrow bend around the platform and into the water. It moved under the stone like the movement was a curve throw for a baseball and forced Kazu out, but he landed on all fours.

"Pretty good, but you still can't win. Without that bow, looks you're powerless. Melt." Kazu said and another strange things happened. Uryu's bow melted in his hands and turned into some kind of liquid of blue and silver.

"No way! Did my bow actually melt?" Uryu said.

"I'm afraid so. My Lost Magic is truly something amazing." Kazu said.

"I see. So you're a member of the Three Jewels." Uryu said.

"That would be correct. My name is Kazu and I shall be your end since you don't have a weapon anymore." Kazu said. This wasn't looking good for Uryu for without a bow, Uryu can't use his Archery Magic.

…

Chad and Renji

"Diablo's Fist!" Chad unleashed his attack with his partial take over, but Koonza merged into a tree. All the attack did was knock the tree out of the ground and broke it to pieces. Chad and Renji weren't faring that well against Koonra.

"Did you get him?" Renji said.

"I'm not sure. He went into that tree." Chad said.

"I'm not beaten yet boys." Koonra jumped out of a tree that was behind Renji and kicked him right in the back of the head.

"Renji!" Chad called out.

"Don't think I've forgot you. Bleve!" Koonra said and caused an explosion to go off at Chad.

"Chad, hang in there." Renji said. Chad was able to push past the explosion and ran to help Renji.

"Let's see if you can pull through after this. That spell isn't finished yet." Koonra said. Chad saw these strange small lights around him and they all detonated around him. "I heard that Fairy Tail is suppose to be the strongest in all of Fiore. From what I've seen, I'm not impressed."

"Careful." Renji said as he got back on his feet. "Underestimating Fairy Tail is a great mistake." Renji tried to deck this guy with a few punches, but Koonra was blocking each of his strikes. Renji jumped back for a long range attack. "Knuckle Lash!" Renji shot out rubber arms with fists on the end. Koonra crossed his arms and tried blocking each of those attacks. Renji launched a spare rope at a tree and pulled himself over to Chad's side. "Get him, Chad!" Chad pushed past the pain and went to deal another attack.

"I don't think so." Koonra said and held out both of his arms. "Tower Burst!" The area around him erupted in fire and both of them got caught in the flames.

…

Orihime and Rukia

Meanwhile, both Orihime and Rukia were facing off against the final member of The Three Jewels, Merinda. So far, not a single clue of what her Lost Magic is has been shown yet.

"Orihime, I'll take care of this." Rukia said as she stepped forward to face her.

"You want to take me on by yourself? What's a better word to use? Arrogant or stupid?" Merinda said.

"Rukia, do you really think you can take her on by yourself?" Orihime said.

"She doesn't seem that tough. I'm sure I'll be fine." Rukia said.

"Careful. What you say might come back to bite you." Merinda said. "I've got to say, both of you look pretty good. Let's see what you're really capable of to see if you're worth anything." Rukia found it odd she was saying stuff like that. She knew to keep her guard up for anything.

"Let's do this." Rukia said as she placed her fist in her left hand and frost started to flow out. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" A giant hammer of ice was formed and was swung at Merinda, but Merinda jumped out of the way before it could hit her.

"So you're an ice wizard." Merinda acknowledge.

"What's it to you?" Rukia said.

"Just getting an idea on what I'm up against." Merinda said.

"Ice-Make: Saucer!" Rukia made a disk made from ice and it spun like a buzzsaw, but Merinda was able to avoid that as well. "How about you quit running and actually put up a fight? If you're a member of Lost Treasure, you must have some sort of Lost Magic."

"I do, but you'll see that soon enough." Merinda said.

"So far, this isn't looking good." Orihime said with concern. "The last guy nearly beat Ichigo and was able to bring down Blue Pegasus. Ichigo could barely even land a hit against that last guy. Are the rest of them this powerful?"

'I know a few forms Lost Magic, but I have no way of knowing what kind she uses. There's also the chance that she has one I've never even heard of before.' Rukia thought as she tried to analyze the situation. 'I'll just have to wait until she uses it.'

"Come on. I want to see if you have more than ice." Merinda said.

"Sorry, but this is all I got. Ice-Make: Lance!" Rukia shot out lances of ice, but Merinda didn't seem scare and didn't think of running.

"This should be enough for that." Merinda said. She held out her hand and formed a giant fireball and unleashed it. The ice turned to steam and the fire was still coming.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime said and formed her shield to block the attack.

"Thanks for the save." Rukia said.

"Of course." Orihime said.

"Color me impressed." Merinda said and regain both of their attentions. "You both are capable of using powerful magic and you're both aren't half bad looking. Especially the taller one with a real woman's chest."

"Hey!" Rukia shouted as she felt offended and crossed her arms over hers.

"You two will be perfect addition to my collection." Merinda said.

"Collection? Okay, I've had enough of this nonsense. What are you talking about?" Rukia said.

"I'll tell you and it involves my magic since you want to know so badly." Merinda said. "As you two might know, there are many forms of Take Over Magic. We have Animal Soul, Satan Soul, Beast Soul, and more. What you probably didn't know is that there's a lost form called Human Soul."

"Human Soul?" Orihime said.

"It's when two souls of humans combine into one and that's what I use." Merinda said.

"Are you saying you've combined your soul with other humans?" Rukia said.

"That's right." Merinda said. "This magic also allows me to use all the magic they possess. That fireball I threw was just a basic spell, but I'm capable of much more. Frankly I've done it so many times I've stopped counting."

"What about the humans you encountered?" Rukia said. "What happened to them? You said that the two souls merge, but what does that mean?"

"Exactly what it says." Merinda said as she gave off a darkened look on her face. "Their souls and bodies have merged with mine."

"Are you saying you absorbed human beings?!" Orihime said and she felt terrified from hearing that.

"You witch! How could you do that to other living beings?" Rukia said.

"It's simple once you get the hang of it." Merinda said. "I'll gladly give the both of you demonstration. The question is who wants to be first?"

"How could anyone be like this?" Orihime said. She never met anyone that could treat other humans like that.

"Orihime, just stay back. I'll put an end to her terror." Rukia said.

"Sounds like you want to be the first." Merinda said. "That's perfectly fine. I would have more fun with a body like your friend's, but your magic is strong. Plus, since the other one doesn't seem to be able to put a fight, I'll take her easily."

"That's what you think!" Rukia shouted. She slammed her hands on the ground and formed spikes of ice, but Merinda avoided those and her body began to glow. She moved past the spikes and reached out to grab Rukia.

"Rukia, look out!" Orihime said. She moved fast and pushed her out of the way.

"Orihime!" Rukia called out because instead of her getting grabbed, Merinda grabbed Orihime.

"So you couldn't wait your turn. That's alright as well. I'm capable of swinging both ways." Merinda said. Both of them began to glow with magic power. The two of them formed a blob and it was shifting around as an indication that they were merging.

"No! I'm the one you want. Let her go!" Rukia called out, but it was far too late. A bright light was shining and Rukia had to look away since it was blinding. The light shined for a few seconds before it faded away. "Orihime!" She looked and saw smoke was blocking her vision, but she began to see someone standing there.

"I'm not Orihime anymore." That voice was Merinda's. The smoke cleared away and showed Merinda's had what was Orihime's. She had her clothes, her hair with her hairpins, and her curves with Merinda's face on there instead of Orihime's. Orihime's guildmark was also gone. "It's the end of the line for you. You better say your prayers."

"What did she do to her?" Rukia asked. This battle has taken a turn for the worse as a friend literally turns into an enemy. So far Lost Treasure has continued to have the upper hand against Fairy Tail with their bizarre use of magic and has proven to be more than a match for them. This battle might be the hardest of them all for it looks like Rukia is going to have to fight her own friend.

…

Orihime: Ichigo, do you think people can be friends no matter how they look?

Ichigo: What kind of question? It shouldn't matter how people look. Those who focus only on that are shallow pigs and bastards.

Orihime: Ichigo, it isn't friendly to call people names.

Ichigo: Boy, you sure have a lot to learn about the real world.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Friends of All Shape

Orihime: What are you saying? The real world can be a nice place.


	27. Friends of All Shapes

Each member of the Fairy Tail has been dealing with a struggling battle and each member of Lost Treasure has been troubling for each member of the team. At the moment, Rukia was faced with a tough battle against Merinda. She used her Lost Magic, Human Soul, a lost form of Take Over Magic that allows her to merge herself with other humans, and has merged with Orihime. At the moment, Merinda was feeling round her new body to see how it fits with her hands sliding around her body and pushed up her breasts.

"This body feels amazing. A girl could have some fun with guys when you have a body like this." Merinda said.

"What have you done with Orihime? Where is she?" Rukia said.

"She's become part of me. She is me and I have become her." Merinda said.

"Release her at once." Rukia demanded.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be happening. Time to take this new body for a test drive." Merinda said as she held out both of her hands and was able to use Orihime's magic.

"Friends of All Shape"

"There's no way. Has she actually learned how to use Orihime's magic?" Rukia said.

"Koten Zanshun!" She unleashed the bright orange light and it seemed bigger and more powerful than when Orihime uses it. Rukia was lucky enough to dive out of the way, but the attack sliced through some trees, but they didn't just cut in half. All the trees that were hit were actually erased. Rukia looked back and saw the damage was done.

"Unreal." Rukia said.

"Amazing. That attack destroyed everything it touched." Merinda said. "I can't believe this girl would leave all this incredible power dormant."

'That's right.' Rukia thought back to how Orihime uses her powers. 'Orihime always held herself back because she never wants to hurt anyone, but Merinda has control over it. She can use the full power of that magic.'

"What's the matter? Feel like giving up?" Merinda taunted.

"Not even close. I'm getting my friend back. Ice:Make: Death Scythe!" Rukia made a scythe of ice and swung it at Merinda.

"Santen Kesshun!" Merinda formed Orihime's shield and the scythe shattered upon hitting it. "You might want to be careful. If you want to have any hope of saving your friend, you better not try to kill me."

"Damn it. This isn't going to work." Rukia said.

"Koten Zanshun!"

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Rukia formed a shield of ice to block the attack, but it shattered and blew Rukia back with great injuries.

"This has got to be the greatest form I've ever obtained. This girl is beauty and power." Merinda said as she was loving this form more and more. "I think it's time I ended this." She held out her hand to deal the final blow and Rukia was having trouble getting back up. Merinda was about to deal the final blow, but for some reason, her other arm reached out and grabbed herself and stopping her from attacking. "What? What's going on?"

"What's she doing now?" Rukia questioned.

"What the hell is this?" Merinda said. It was like she was fighting herself.

'I won't let you hurt my friend with my magic.' A voice was coming from inside Merinda's head and Merinda didn't think this could happen.

"That voice! It's that girl. How is she able to resist me?" Merinda said. "This shouldn't be happening. It should be impossible."

"Orihime, is that you in there?" Rukia said.

'You won't do this. I won't let you.' Orihime said in Merinda's head.

"How is this happening? I have complete control over you." Merinda said as she tried to regain control, but Orihime was able to fight back.

'You don't seem to understand friendship. Friends are friends of all shapes.' Orihime said. 'Even if you have control, Rukia is still my friend and I'm still hers and as her friend, I will help her stop you. Sōten Kisshun!" Orihime's barrier was brought around Merinda and it felt like her body was being torn apart.

"Somehow, Orihime's fighting. Is she using her magic to separate them?" Rukia tried to figure out what was going on, but her answer came. Inside the barrier, Merinda and Orihime were separating with Merinda returning to her normal self. The barrier broke apart and bth of them were thrown out.

'She actually did it! How did she do it? What the hell is she?' Merinda thought, but she stopped thinking when she saw Rukia appear right in front of her. Rukia held out her arms and formed blades of ice on both of them.

"Now that Orihime is out of you, I can finish the job." Rukia said.

'No. I've lost too much power from that separation. I'm not going to make it!' Merinda thought as she foresaw her defeat.

"Ice-Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Rukia slashed against Merinda seven times and deal the final blow. Merinda rolled against the ground and was taken down. That brought one of the Jewels down. "Orihime, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Orihime said as she sat up and Rukia was glad she was safe.

'Orihime's magic continues to amaze me. I thought it was just some sort of Support Magic, but it's obvious there's more to it than meets the eye.' Rukia thought.

"Rukia, thanks for trying to save me." Orihime said.

"I didn't really do anything. It was all you." Rukia said.

"But you tried your best." Orihime said and was starting to feel a little sleepy. "I feel kind of tired. Is it okay if I take a rest?"

"That might be good idea. You've been through a lot." Rukia said. Orihime closed her eyes and fell back to get a little rest. One member of Lost Treasure has been taken down, but there's still the matter of the other two and Lonark.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was able to regain consciousness after his encounter with Lonark. He as trying to find his way to go after him.

"Oh man. That dude packs a hard punch." Ichigo said. "There's something very strange about his magic. It felt dark, but also filled with light at the same time. I can't let that bother me. I don't know why he wants that key, but I have to get it back." With Ichigo back in the game, he's out to get some payback.

…..

Chad and Renji

Both of them have taken a hard blast from Koonra's Arc of Tree Magic. The area around Koonra has caused some devastation, but he didn't see Renji or Chad anywhere around him.

"I guess those two are done for." Koonra believed, but he saw a couple strange objects that looked like pods. Both of them were opening up and Renji and Chad climbed out.

"That was a close one." Renji said.

"What were you two just in?" Koonra said. Renji smirked like a genius. Just before Chad and Renji got hit, Renji wrapped the both of them with his elastic bands.

"I used my magic to form rubber pods that kept us safe from the heat of your attack." Renji said.

"Clever, but not clever enough. It's time I finished the both of you off." Koonra said. "Folium Sica!" Koonra unleashed blades made from leaves at the two of them.

"Orachi Whip!"

"Take Over: Gigante!" Renji and Chad used those spells to try and block the leaves from slicing at the two of them.

"Game over." Koonra said. He had roots stretched out and restricted the two of them by grabbing their arms and legs. "This is where it ends for the both of you. First, Burst Claw!" He unleashed the blades from the ground and struck against the both of them and blew up. "Finally, Chain Claw!" The roots holding them were bursting and caused the explosions to get bigger. He waited for the smoke to clear away and Chad and Renji were on the ground with them burned, bruised, and their clothes torn up. "I'm amazed they are still in one piece after that, but it looks like I'm done here." Koonra was leaving them there and was starting to step into a tree.

"Where are you going?" Koonra heard someone spoke and felt something wrap around his right arm while he was in the tree. He looked to see where the other end was and saw Renji was still holding on.

"How? How can you still be alive?" Koonra said.

"I told you not to underestimate us." Renji said as he lifted his head up to look at him. "When we come together, there's nothing we can't do. Our friendship with each other helps us grow stronger. You're mistake was taking me and Chad together."

"Ridiculous." Koonra said.

"You think so? Let's find out. Come out of there." Renji said. He grabbed the rope with his other hand and pulled with all of his remaining strength and got Koonra right out of the tree and was sending him flying to Chad. "Now, Chad!"

"Take Over: Diablo!" Chad was able to push himself back on his feet and his arm was covered in the white and red. "Diablo's Sacrifice!" Chad build up power around his left fist and was driving it straight to Koonra.

"Oh man." Koonra said as he regretted even taking these guys on. Chad struck Koonra right in the stomach. Chad tossed him a good distance as Koonra bounced against the ground a few times and left body shaped craters until he crashed completely and that crash left another skull in the ground with Koonra taken down as well.

"Nice job." Renji said. Chad gave the thumbs up just before he collapsed and passed out. "Chad!" Renji was about to go help him, but his injuries kept him from moving. Renji couldn't hold on either as he succumb to them and passed out. They both might have used up all their power, but at least they won the battle and took down another one of Lost Treasure.

…

Lonark

Lonark sensed all the magic energy that was flowing around the area as he continued to wait for his subordinates to return. He already knew that two of the Three Jewels were taken down and he wasn't pleased with any of this.

"It would seem I greatly underestimated our enemy." Lonark said. "It's hard to believe that Merinda and Koonra were taken down. Hear me Kazu, you better not bring disgrace to our guild either." With Lonark occupied with, he had no idea that he was being watched. Nelliel was able to find him first as she stayed hidden behind a tree.

"Looks like that airship is their base of operations." Nel said. "I won't allow those criminals to escape after what they've done to my guild." It would seem Nel is set on keeping Lost Treasure from taking their means of escape. Hopefully, Ichigo isn't too far so he can help her. Two members of Lonark's best have been beaten, but only one remains. One where Uryu is forced to face him alone. The others were able to beat their opponents because they were able to help each other, but Uryu is on his own. What will become of Lost Treasure after this?

…

Orihime: Ichigo, do you think science and magic can mix?

Ichigo: I don't know that much about science, but I suppose. After all, different types of magic hold the characteristics of all that element stuff. So perhaps the rules of science can apply to them as well.

Orihime: That sounds incredible. When did you get so smart?

Ichigo: I don't know about that, but there are some annoying others that would disagree.

Ichigo: Next Time: Uryu vs. Kazu

Orihime: I don't get it. Fairy Tail is suppose to be like family. So why can't you and a few others just get along?


	28. Uryu vs Kazu

The Three Jewels were cut down to only one, Kazu, and Uryu was facing this opponent alone. Somehow, Kazu's magic allowed him to turn Uryu's bow into some kind of liquid and he couldn't figure it out. A brilliant archer is faced with a powerful foe.

"So are you ready to quit?" Kazu said.

"Not going to happen." Uryu said.

"What are you going to do? You're helpless without your bow." Kazu said.

"You think so?" Uryu said. Kazu didn't understand until he saw another bow appear magically in Uryu's hands and the puddle that was his bow has vanished. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Uryu vs. Kazu"

"You know Requip Magic?" Kazu said.

"Did you think one bow was all I had? I have bows of all kinds to help me." Uryu said as he took aim and ready to fight.

…

Lonark

Lonarrk was already aware of the situation going on. Kazu was all he had left, but he didn't seemed the bit concerned.

"Kazu might be the only one left, but I know he won't fail me." Lonark claimed. "His magic is capable of speeding along nature's process. While it might not seem like much, he's capable of turning it into his advantage." While he was talking to himself, Nel was working her way to the ship. She managed to get near the ship with her back pressed against it without alerting Lonark and kept her magic power low.

…..

Uryu

Uryu powered up another one of his arrows made of magic and launched it at Kazu, but Kazu rolled out of the way.

"Evaporate!" Kazu said and the water in the river turned into steam and blocked Uryu's field of vision.

"First, he turned the ground into a liquid, the water to stone, my bow to liquid, and now is able to turn water into mist." Uryu said. "I think I'm starting to understand his magic."

"Melt!" Uryu's bow melted right in his hand just like his last one did. Then, Kazu jumped through the mist and pushed Uryu down and pinned him to the ground.

"You think you understand my magic?" Kazu said. "You better not make your last words making you sound like a know-it-all." He reached for his pocket and pulled out a dagger. "This is the end of the line."

"I don't think so." Uryu said. He swung his legs up and planted them on the ground. He pushed himself up and banged his head against Kazu's to get himself free. Uryu knocked the dagger out of Kazu's hand and kicked him back with Kazu dropping his glasses.

"Impressive. You've got more physical strength than I calculated." Kazu said as he reached down and grabbed his glasses and cleaning them off.

"You should know better to underestimate your opponent." Uryu said. "As I was saying earlier, I've figure out your magic. You're actually able to control the phases of matter." Kazu's mouth gave a small gasp.

"I'm even more impressed that you figure it out." Kazu said as he put his glasses back on. "That would be correct. My magic is known as Matter Manipulation. It's a Lost Magic that allows me to change the three forms of matter into any of the other two."

"It's starting to make sense." Uryu said. "When we began, you turned the ground, a solid, to a liquid. The same with both of my bows. You also managed to do it the other way around when you blocked thousands of arrows coming at you. You're magic must also allow you to control the area and the volume of the object you're changing. You're last attack was a giveaway by turning the water, a liquid, into mist, a gas."

"So you're able to figure all that out?" Kazu said. "However, it's not going to help you. A solid turned to a gas can be a dangerous treat depending on the components. Water might be good for the body, but I doubt stone turned to a gas will. Evaporate." Uryu looked down at the ground and saw it turned into a cloud of gas that had him surrounded. "You won't be able to breathe." Kazu thought Uryu was finished, but you can imagine his surprised when Uryu flew right through the cloud and gave Kazu a palm strike right in the stomach and pushed him back.

"I told you that I still had a few tricks." Uryu said, but his voice sounded a little different. Kazu looked up and saw Uryu held up a piece of cloth covering his mouth and nose and it was torn off from his sleeve.

"Unreal that you were able to react so quickly." Kazu said. He didn't even see how Uryu had the chance to do that.

"Could you give me a minute?" Uryu said. Uryu requipped again, but it was a needle and thread. Uryu sewed the sleeve back on and you couldn't even tell it was ripped. It was a little impressive that Uryu did it in the blink of an eye. "That's better. I hate to see good fabric ruined."

"Are you serious?" Kazu said as he felt that was stupid. "Who stops to sew in the middle of a battle?"

"Doesn't matter. I've figure out how your magic works." Uryu said. "That means I know how I can beat you." Uryu requipped a small bracelet onto his hand with a small five point cross on it. He placed the cross in the palm of his right hand and when he gripped it, a new bow appeared right in his hand and it was made of energy.

"It's pointless." Kazu claimed. "You could have a thousand bows, but I'll just get rid of all of them."

"So do it. Try to get rid of this one." Uryu dared.

"Gladly." Kazu said. "Melt!" He called out the spell, but nothing happened and Kazu didn't get why. He thought of trying something else. "Evaporate!" Still, nothing happened. "I don't get it. My Matter Manipulation never failed me. Why isn't it working?! What kind of bow is that?"

"Your magic appears to have two crucial weaknesses." Uryu said as he held up two fingers. "Both of them being what you can't change. The first is that you can't change the form of a pure magic attack. My arrows are made out of pure magic energy. If you could, you would just change their form into a liquid or a gas so they wouldn't hit. Instead, you just kept dodging or blocking them."

"What does that have to do with right now?" Kazu said.

"That's one weakness. The other involves the human body." Uryu said. When Uryu said that, Kazu made a small nervous gulp. "Instead of affecting those around me, why don't you use your magic on my actual body? The answer…you can't. You magic doesn't allow you to do that to the human body. One more thing, about my weapon. This is my star point cross. It forms a bow made out magic energy as long as I keep a grip on the cross."

"A weapon made entirely out of magic energy?" Kazu said as he found that hard to believe.

"That's right." Uryu said. "The only way for you to affect this weapon is for you to target the cross I'm holding, but you can't do that while I'm holding it."

'I can't believe it. He's actually found a way to beat my magic.' Kazu thought for no one has ever done that before.

"I think this is checkmate in our little game." Uryu said. "It's a shame really. I almost call you a worthy adversary, but once you figure out how your magic works, you can be easy to beat."

"Easy to beat?" Kazu said feeling offended that his powerful magic is actually easy to beat.

"That's right. It's just simple, but don't feel too bad." Uryu said. "You did had me on the ropes a couple times, but I knew how to counter." He powered up another arrow and this was a big one. "Supersonic Arrow!"

"You still can't hit me. Evaporate!" Kazu said. He turned the water into a thick layer of mist and used it as a cover so he can get out of the way.

"Running away instead of fighting? I don't think so." Uryu said. "I don't even need to see you." Uryu followed his instincts to try and find him. He listened to the sounds around him and followed the breeze of the air. "I still see you." He unleashed the arrow it was sent flying through the air. Kazu couldn't get nearly far enough. The arrow struck him right in the back and deal a devastating blast that sent him sliding in the ground and took him down. "I actually enjoyed this battle, Kazu. Take care." Uryu left him there and went on to finding the rest of Lost Treasure.

….

Lonark

Lonark just sensed magic power drop drastically. However, his concern hasn't dropped as much.

"How disappointing. The Three Jewels have been defeated. I was in such a good mood which is why I waited. I should have left without them when I had the chance" Lonark said. "Oh well, it's not my concern anymore since I have what I came for." He still held the Kleidi tis Istorias because he didn't want to take any chance of losing it. "Very soon, ultimate magic power will be mine. Even those other fools will have no choice, but to bow to my command." He was about to walk in the ship, but he saw something blow and smoke was coming out of the ship. "What's going on? Those buffoons better not have wrecked anything serious." He was about to step inside, but felt something else was coming. "Someone isn't doing a good job at hiding their magic power."

"I finally found you, you bastard." Lonark turned his head to look down and saw Ichigo succeeded in finding the ship.

"It's you again. Are all Fairy Tail wizards a gluttons for punishment?" Lonark said.

"No. We just don't give up the fight." Ichigo said. "Now, tell me what you plan on doing with that key. What is this ultimate magic power that you're after?"

"I don't need to explain my intentions to you." Lonark said.

"Fine. It doesn't matter because I'm about to beat you down. I know I'm not a member of Blue Pegasus, but my guild and that guild are close comrades." Ichigo said. "What Fairy Tail has taught me is that when someone hurts our comrades, the rest of us takes revenge."

"Such strange ideology for two different guilds." Lonark said.

"Enough of this talking. Come down here and fight me." Ichigo said. "Unless of course you're a coward."

"Careful boy." Lonark said as he turned completely to face him. "You would be wise not mock the master of Lost Treasure. However, as the master, I do hold a responsibility to take revenge for my guild. Your guild has brought down many of my members, including my most powerful."

"I guess that means Uryu and the others took down those Three Jewels." Ichigo whispered.

"Prepare yourself, young Night Spirit Slayer." Lonark warned. "This time I intend to finish you off. This will be the last fight of your life." The final battle between Fairy Tail and Lost Treasure has begun. Shall Ichigo's night darkness completely bury and cover them?

"I'm all fired up." Ichigo claimed as he was excited to beat down the master of a dark guild.

….

Ichigo: Man, there's nothing, but chaos wherever I go.

Orihime: I can't blame you. The guild is always roughhousing and we always seem to find ourselves in some kind of trouble.

Ichigo: I get what you're saying. We should have known what we were getting into when we joined this guild.

Orihime: Yeah, but what can you do.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Chaos

Orihime: Would you trade that away for anything?

Ichigo: Not a chance.


	29. Chaos

Ichigo has been able to find Lost Treasure's airship. All the members except Lonark has been defeated. Now, it's all up to Ichigo to keep Lonark from leaving.

"It is amazing that your guild has come this far, but I must uphold my responsibilities as master and you shall take all the punishment for your guild's interference." Lonark said.

"Are you just going to keep bragging or are we actually going to fight?" Ichigo said.

"You should learn to watch what you say." Lonark said. He held up his hand and the same attack he used on Ichigo before powered up at the ground Ichigo was standing on and detonated. The time has come for the final battle between these guilds.

"Chaos"

Lonark thought he had Ichigo that time, but he saw Ichigo fly straight up and out of the cloud and was heading his way.

"Did you really think I fall for the same trick twice?" Ichigo said. Ichigo came down from above and he tried to pound Lonark with his magic, but Lonark held up his arm and blocked it with Ichigo's. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and tossed him back to the ground.

'Interesting. His attack was stronger than from our previous encounter.' Lonark thought. 'Is it possible that defeat just made him stronger?' He decided to get a closer look and jumped off the airship and on the ground. 'I'll have to push him to his limits to see how strong he truly is.'

"Night Spirit's Moon Fang!" Ichigo unleashed his fang attack, but Lonark avoided it and was heading straight for Ichigo.

"You'll have to move faster than that." Lonark said. He thrusted his hand into Ichigo's chest and pushed him back.

"He's strong. It's no wonder he's the master of this group of scumbags." Ichigo said. "Still, his magic is strange. I can't figure out what it is."

"Try to get out of this." Lonark said as he held out his hand like he was holding something in his palm. It light up and white and blue orbs surrounded Ichigo. "Chaotic Disruption!" He squeezed his hand and all of them started to detonate. Ichigo tried his best to avoid them, but he was still blown back by the power.

"What's going on? What kind of magic is this?" Ichigo said.

"I suppose I can at least explain the origin of my magic." Lonark said. "My magic is the very form of the forces of light and darkness in harmony. When the two forces combine, all that brings is chaos. This magic is known as Chaos Magic."

"Chaos Magic?" Ichigo said.

"It's one of the many forms of Lost Magic." Lonark said. "I control the very power that is made when light and darkness are together. No, I take that back. I am that very power."

"Can such power actually exist?" Ichigo said.

"You're witnessing it, aren't you?" Lonark said. "You haven't seen what this magic is truly capable of."

…

Rukia and Orihime

Rukia was helping Orihime move through the forest. After their battle with Merinda, Orihime used up a lot of her power. The two of them thought it might be better to try and find the others since both of them had gone through some strength.

"Are you holding up okay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm slowing you down." Orihime said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Let's just try and find the others." Rukia said. Both of them kept trying to move, but something jumped down in front of them. They were scared because they thought it was another enemy, but that passed in seconds when they saw it was only Uryu.

"I'm glad to see you two are safe." Uryu said.

"Uryu. We're glad to see you." Rukia said.

"You two aren't hurt, are you?" Uryu said.

"No. We're both just a little worn out. We ran into some trouble with Lost Treasure, but we were able to take care of her." Rukia said.

"I was victorious in my battle as well." Uryu said. "I also ran into a few members of Blue Pegasus. They've taken care of the underlings and they found Chad and Renji." It was true. Shinji and Hachi found Renji and Chad and were treating their injuries.

"What about Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure. No one has heard from him." Uryu said. "However, Nelliel is still out here. She'll probably find him. As for Lost Treasure, the only one left should be the master."

"Knowing Ichigo, he's probably facing him right now. I just hope he knows what he's doing." Rukia said. Orihime was still concerned.

"Ichigo, please be careful." Orihime whispered.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo swung his leg with it covered in his magic, but Lonark held up one arm and blocked it. Lonark grabbed Ichigo's leg and tossed him behind himself.

"Night Spirit's Piercing Heaven!" Ichigo placed his hand against the ground and the energy flow through the ground and heading for Lonark, but he jumped out of the way. "Damn it. Nothing I've tried has even worked."

"Admitting defeat? Don't be so hard on yourself. You fought the good fight, but you never stood a chance to begin with." Lonark said. "It's too bad you're a Night Spirit Slayer. I know you grow stronger by eating darkness, but you can't do that with my magic."

'That's right. He said his magic carries traces of darkness in it, but since half of it is also light, I'm not sure if I'm able to eat it.' Ichigo thought.

"As entertaining as this is, I have work I have to get back to." Lonark said. He held his hands horizontally and formed a spiraling blue and white orb between them. Ichigo could tell this was going to be a big one and he was running low on power, but he saw something that might be able to help him. He ran to his left and headed for the side of the airship. "I ask thee to destroy all holy and all blacken to bring disorder. Pandemonium!" Lonark unleashed a devastating spiral blast and it was heading straight for Ichigo. It caused a massive explosion that was heard around.

…

The Others

Uryu and the girls heard that explosion and could see a small trace of smoke from it in the sky.

"What could have caused that explosion?" Orihime said.

"That has to be where Ichigo is." Uryu said.

"That's got to be it. I wish we could help him, but we used up a decent amount of magic power." Rukia said. "All we can do is hope he makes it out of there alive."

…

Ichigo

Lonark caused some serious damage, but was starting to regret it thinking he might have damaged his airship.

"That might have been overkilled." Lonark said. "The ship better not be damaged. I can't reach my destination without it if anyone else tries to get in my way."

"Is that so?" Lonark wasn't expecting to hear that voice. He waited for the dust and smoke to clear out of the way and saw Ichigo was still standing and he was eating up the shadows of the airship.

"So that's where he was running off to." Lonark said.

"That meal was a big help." Ichigo said as he stepped back in the fight. "Since I'm back to full power, you're going down." He charged right for Lonark and hit him right in the gut and knocked the air right out of Lonark's lungs. He grabbed Lonark and turned him around to have the Kleidi tis Istorias face him. "Since this is so important to you, I guess all I have to do is break it to pieces."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lonark warned.

"I'm not falling for your tricks." Ichigo said. He pulled back his fist and slammed it against the key, but it backfired on Ichigo. "YEOW!" Ichigo pulled back with his hand in pain and did what he could to soothe the pain. "What the hell? What is that thing made of?"

"A substance that's stronger than Titania's adamantine armor and that armor can stop a Jupiter cannon." Lonark said. "I actually did try to warn you. Hundreds of years ago, the creator of this key kept it safe for the hope that the power it would unlock is used for good. However, others feared that with power as great as that, it would be used for evil as well."

"So why didn't they just use a material that would be easy to break?" Ichigo said.

"This metalloid is the only thing that can withstand that power during the sealing or unsealing." Lonark said. "Didn't you think it was strange it was buried rather than destroyed?"

"I never did understood why people never just destroyed keys to unlock something or destroy that thing themselves if it could be used for evil." Ichigo said.

"They do it in the hopes that items or power could be used to benefit humanity or use what is necessary again to seal it all away." Lonark said. "Take this key for example. It might be the only thing to seal that power away again. That's why it's made of a material that can't be destroyed."

"What power? What are you after?" Ichigo said.

"I'm not going to keep repeating myself, but that's why it was buried in the ground. People hid it away in hopes that this power would never be used for evil, but that was long before the Blue Pegasus guild was founded. It was just dumb luck they were here." Lonark said.

"So that's why Harribel didn't know a thing about it." Ichigo said. "I don't know what power you're after, but there's no way I'm going to let a guy like you have it."

"You've been around for long enough. When I'm done, they'll be nothing left of you."

"So far, you're nothing, but talk." Ichigo said. "Night Spirit's Dark Cross!" Ichigo tossed the cross, but Lonark jumped over it. "Going somewhere? Night Spirit's Howl!" Ichigo unleashed his breath attack and hit Lonark dead on, but Lonark flew right the smoke and was heading straight for Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back before Lonark crashed into the ground.

"Chaos Silencer!" Lonark unleashed tendrils of blue and white energy to try and pierce Ichigo, but Ichigo was agile enough to avoid them. "You can't keep running. Eventually I'll catch you."

"Are you so sure about that?" Ichigo said.

"What do you call this?" Lonark said. The tendrils were able to bend and twist as they wrapped around Ichigo.

"Oh man." Ichigo said. He tried to break free, but he could barely move at all.

"Let's see if you try and avoid me now." Lonark said. He powered up another blast of Chaos Magic with his other hand and fired it. Ichigo tried his best to move out of the way, but he was trapped. That was until Lonark saw someone jump off his ship and went down near Ichigo, but he didn't get the chance to see who it was as his attack hit and made another dust cloud. "Who was that?" He waited for the dust to settle to see who it was. The wind carried it all away and he saw Ichigo's savior as Ichigo as free and the person who saved him held him close.

"Nel!" Ichigo said. The Light Spirit Slayer has joined in. Blue Pegasus is now taking part in the fight. The chance for them to have revenge has come.

…

Orihime: They say opposites attract, but at the same time they fight.

Ichigo: Yeah. It's just a complex relationship, but it doesn't apply all the time to everyone.

Orihime: Really? What do you mean?

Ichigo: Take people for instance. Some of them are always fighting just because they hate each other. Yet, there are some of those that fight, but end up becoming great friends. Of course that doesn't apply to anyone.

Orihime: Does that apply to you with Renji, Uryu, or Rukia since you guys always seem to be fighting?

Ichigo: Next time: Light and Night

Ichigo: Well….can we just move on to the next part of the story already?


	30. Light and Night

Nel came out from inside Lost Treasure's airship. She came and rescued Ichigo before Lonark could finish him off. Although she's a spirit slayer like Ichigo, are two going to be enough to counter act the power of Lonark's Chaos Magic.

"Nel, thanks for the save." Ichigo said. Nel looked at him with a smile.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad to see you're not seriously harmed." Nel said. She then turned her look back to Lonark and grew serious. "So he's the one responsible for attacking my guild. I heard part of your conversation."

"Yeah. He happens to be the master of this guild. Taking him down is the only way to stop these guys." Ichigo said.

"So you were responsible for wrecking my ship." Lonark said as he thought back to the noise and the smoke he saw before Ichigo revealed himself.

"That's right. I wrecked it so you have no chance of escaping. Now that I'm here, you'll be lucky to walkaway alive." Nel threatened.

"Light and Night"

"Ichigo, let me take your place in this fight." Nel said.

"Not going to happen." Ichigo said. "Don't get the wrong idea. You have every right to beat this guy after what his guild did to yours, but he's too strong to fight alone. I think it might be better if we fight this guy together."

"You both can come at me and it won't change a thing." Lonark said.

"Nel, we have to get that key. It unlocks some kind of power that would not be good if he gets his hands on it." Ichigo said.

"What is this power? You owe me that much of an explanation since I'm from the guild you destroyed." Nel said.

"You can just forget it. He's not going to tell us anything." Ichigo said.

"Very well, ma'am. You deserve to know the truth." Lonark said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo said feeling a little inadequate.

"This key is known as the key of history for a reason." Lonark said. "The power I seek has the ability to alter history. With that power, the entire world's history can be mine to do with however I please."

"No way! How can that even be possible?" Ichigo said.

"How did you even learn of that kind of power in the first place?" Nel said.

"Nothing but from an anonymous source is what told me." Lonark said. "That source gave me the information and where I could find this key. All I had to do is dig it out."

"I may not know who told you that, but you will suffer from their mistake of attacking us in the first place." Nel said.

"Are you ready? His magic is claimed to be of light and dark together." Ichigo said. "So let's show him our power of light and night working together."

"That does sound nice. Let's do it, Ichigo." Nel said as two opposite elements decided to come together and fight as one. The two of them sprinted right at him. Ichigo tried to pound him, but Lonark stepped to the side. Nel jumped up and swung her leg at him. Lonark held up his arms to block the impact, but he was still pushed back.

"Night Spirit's Moon Fang!" Ichigo unleashed the fang attack and it struck down on Lonark. Nel gave herself another jump and was over to Lonark's right side.

"Light Spirit's Holy Arrows!" Nel shot out rays of pink light with arrowheads on the end and Lonark got blasted as they pelted against him.

"This is truly a spectacular fight. I never thought I get the chance to fight against those who can use the forces of light and dark like this." Lonark said.

"It seems he's enjoying this." Nel said.

"Let's see if he finds this enjoyable after we knock out a few teeth." Ichigo said.

"Chaos Silencer!" Lonark unleashed the tendrils again, but Nel was ready for them as she held out her hand.

"Light Spirit's Reflect!" Nel created a glass wall of pink light. The tendrils hit the wall and they were reflected right back at him.

"What?!" Lonark said as he was completely surprised and got hit by his own attack.

"That was awesome. How did you do that?" Ichigo said.

"It's one of my spells of Light Spirit Magic." Nel said. "It reflects the attack while converting my own energy into it and doubling the attack."

"Wow. I wish I had something like that." Ichigo said.

"I'm not holding anything back after what this monster did." Nel said.

"Unreal. I never thought it be hit by my own attack." Lonark said as he got back up and the effects of this battle with his body bruised and starting to get beaten.

"This guy still won't go down." Ichigo said. "If only we can get some extra power, but I can't feast on that Chaos Magic even when there's dark energy in it. I can feel it, but I can't get a bite into it."

"Have you really tried?" Nel said, but now that Ichigo has thought about it, he hasn't. "We have to end this. We need to combine our powers. I bet if we both howl, that should work."

"Good idea." Ichigo said.

"That won't work." Lonark said as he held up his hands and was powering up his Pandemonium spell again.

"Let's do it now, Nel! That spell he's about to use is a big one." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Nel agreed and both of them took a deep breath in.

"Night Spirit's Howl!"

"Light Spirit's Howl!"

"Pandemonium!" All three of them used their attacks and they ended up colliding. Pandemonium was powerful, but the two howl attacks were able to keep it back. The different kinds of magic were in a stalemate until the colliding powers exploded and all three of them were trying hard not to get blown away.

"I shall not fall." Lonark said when the wind settled. He just simply refused to give up the fight. "Ultimate magic power is within my grasp and I shall not let it go."

"Yes, you will." Nel said. She wasn't going to quit either until he pays for trashing her guild. "Light Spirit's Meteor Strike!" Nel was covered in a pink light and tackled Lonark before anyone could even blink.

'She's incredible.' Ichigo thought as he was amazed at how powerful Nel really was. 'I use to think those in Blue Pegasus were just pretty faces afraid to get dirty. Now, I see I was wrong.'

"I'll be taking this back since it was on Blue Pegasus' grounds." Nel said. She reached behind him and was able to take the Kleidi tis Istoria.

"No! Give that back." Lonark demanded.

"I don't think so." Nel said as she moved back from him.

"That's mine and mine alone." Lonark said as he reached to get it back.

"You heard the lady." Ichigo said as he pounded Lonark across the face. "Why are you so desperate to have that dumb key? Why do you want it so bad?"

"As I told you, it can alter the past." Lonark said as he pounded Ichigo. The two of them kept trading blows as they exchanged words. "You have the ability to gain back what you've lost. You can bring peace and order, acting like a god in situations. If I have that power, I can be a legend." Lonark gave Ichigo a fist to the face and separated the both of them.

"So you want to be a legend? If you ask me, you don't deserve that." Ichigo said.

"What the hell do you even know?" Lonark said. The two of them jumped up and collided their fists as both their magic powers was bursting out of both of them, being covered in black and blue.

"Ichigo, stay strong." Nel said. Both of them seemed to be even, but Lonark was starting to be pushed back.

"I'm being pushed back? How?" Lonark said.

"You think you need to change history to be a legend, but you don't deserve to call yourself a legend. Not after all the destruction you caused." Ichigo said as he pushed through and pounded Lonark. Ichigo grabbed his hand with Chaos Magic and held it close to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lonark said. Ichigo started to suck in and the magic was flowing into him.

"Nel was right, I should have given this a chance." Ichigo said. He was devouring the Chaos Magic, but it was affecting his body as pain was running through him.

"Let go!" Lonark shouted as he kicked Ichigo back and Lonark got free. Ichigo held his head in agony like he had a massive headache. "Idiot. Chaos Magic has light and dark elements in it. Slayers can't eat anything, but their own."

"That's what you think. My idol has done stuff like this countless times." Ichigo said. He fought through all the pain and gained control of the power as he was surrounded by black colored magic with streaks of blue in it.

"Impossible! His body was able to absorb it." Lonark said.

"As I was saying, it takes more than all of whatever you said." Ichigo said. He jumped in and started beating down on Lonark. "You need to have a reason for fighting. You need to think of others before yourself. It's not enough to have power. There's something you don't have that will never make you a legend." He gave Lonark a devastating blow right to the face. "You can't be a legend when you have no heart."

"Amazing. I've never seen anything like him before." Nel said for it was her turn to be amazed. Ichigo build up all of his power and took his stance.

"Spirit Slayer Secret Art! Black Moonless Chaos Night!" Ichigo used the Chaos Magic he devoured and used all of what he had in his attack. He swung his arms down like he did against Grimmjow, but the arch had blue streaks in it. It struck against Lonark and sliced right through the ground. Shockwaves traveled through the entire land and in the air. The dust was clearing and you could see where Ichigo's attack cut through and Lonark was on the ground. He as just a little conscious, but didn't had the strength to get back up.

'I've lost. Lost Treasure has been defeated. Fairy Tail might have defeated us, but I doubt that even they can handle the other two.' Lonark thought before he lost conscious.

"Ichigo, did it! He beat the master of Lost Treasure." Nel cheered. Ichigo was breathing hard since he burned through a lot of his power and was feeling lightheaded from eating that Chaos Magic.

"Ichigo!" Nel shouted and got him another tight embrace that was making it hard for him to breathe. "Thank you so much Ichigo."

"Sure. Sorry you didn't get to deal the finishing blow. I know you wanted to make him pay for your guild." Ichigo whispered, but that was probably a bad idea.

"I don't care about that. All I care that he was defeated and you did it." Nel said.

"Nel, I…." Ichigo couldn't speak anymore as he passed out from exhaustion and being unable to breathe. Nel pulled back to see what she did and passed out.

"Ichigo, don't die!" Nel cried as she held him tighter and making things worse.

…

Orihime: Isn't it a relief when all the fighting is over.

Ichigo: Sure.

Orihime: In the end, we all become friends.

Ichigo: Except the enemies and the best part is that a new adventure can begin.

Orihime: Yeah that sounds like fun, but enemies can become friends too.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: One Piece

Ichigo: You should hang out with Lucy more often. You two are more alike than you might think.


	31. One Piece

Ichigo could feel he was in a lot of pain and he didn't feel well on the inside either. Ichigo could feel his head and his stomach was in pain. He was starting to open his eyes and looked to see he was in a fancy room and was in a king sized bed.

"Where am I?" Ichigo said as he tried to sit up, but felt that he was in a lot of pain. He looked down at himself and saw he was covered in bandages and his pants and his head was in a lot of pain and so was his stomach as he flinched from both sources of pain. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ichigo looked to the entrance of the room and saw Uryu was there with him leaning against the frame.

"Uryu!" Ichigo said glad to see his friend, but unsure of the current situation.

"One Piece"

"Guys, get in here. Ichigo's awake." Uryu called out down the hall and the rest of his friends came in with some of them in bandages themselves.

"Ichigo, you're awake!" Orihime said as she was glad to see he was up.

"You guys look like you've been through hell." Ichigo said.

"You're not doing much better yourself." Renji said. Ichigo was about to respond back, but he pain he was feeling in his stomach kept him from moving.

"What's wrong with me?" Ichigo said.

"Maybe you should think twice before you eat Chaos Magic." Rukia said.

"Chaos Magic?" Ichigo said and it was all starting to come back to him. The fight he and Nel went through against Lonark during the battle with Lost Treasure. "That's right. Nel and I were fighting Lost Treasure's master."

"We know." Chad said.

"Nel was the one that brought you back here." Orihime said as she took a seat on Ichigo's bed. "Right now, we're in a small shelter that Blue Pegasus owns."

"You call this place small?" Ichigo questioned for he felt like he was in a five star hotel.

"Nel told us everything that happened. She told us that you ate a form of magic called Chaos Magic." Orihime said. "It made you stronger and you were able to win, but when it was over, you felt weak."

"A little reckless. Natsu's becoming a strong influence on you." Rukia said.

"She's right. You made yourself sick and had your body to go through a lot." Uryu said.

"How long was I out?" Ichigo asked.

"Only a day." Chad said.

"We've all been trying to recover and Orihime's magic was a big help." Renji said.

"Do you still have that Chaos Magic inside you? Do you feel it at all?" Uryu asked.

"I don't think so. I think I used it all in that one attack. So what happened to Lost Treasure and that key they were after?" Ichigo said.

"Blue Pegasus is holding onto both of them until the authorities arrive and take them." Uryu said. "Do you think you're able to walk?"

"I think so." Ichigo said as he managed to get himself up and grabbed his clothes top.

"That's good. We're free to leave as soon as you were able to move." Rukia said. "Master Harribel would like to thank us for our assistance against Lost Treasure."

…

Harribel

With Ichigo back on his feet, the Fairies met with Tier Harribel and the rest of Blue Pegasus in front of the place their guildhall use to stand before Koonra destroyed it.

"Members of Fairy Tail, you have my deepest gratitude for helping us defeat Lost Treasure." Harribel said.

"We were just in the right place at the right time. I'm sure you guys could have handled it, but we don't turn our backs on our friends." Ichigo said.

"As I would have expected from Fairy Tail." Harribel said.

"So do you really not know anything about that key Lost Treasure was trying to steal?" Orihime asked. Harribel was holding the key right now. She brought it up to look at and she truly knew nothing about it.

"I'm sad to say I didn't." Harribel said. "I never knew something so dangerous could be under my own guild."

"It's not your fault, Master." Nel said.

"That's right." Ichigo said. "Lonark told me and Nel that key was buried under your guild long before it was even founded. There's no way you or even the previous master could have known you had something like that."

"It's just hard to believe this has the ability to change history." Harribel said.

"But how can one key do that?" Orihime said.

"If I had to guess, it must be needed in a special location or maybe it's needed for some sort of spell to allow that to happen." Uryu said.

"Excuse me, Master." A fellow Blue Pegasus member stepped forward. "I think it might be best to hand that key over to the Magic Council for safe keeping. That way no one will attack us or anything to try and steal it."

"I suppose you are right. This item is powerful and could be a great threat if it fell into the wrong hands." Harribel said. "The Rune Knights should be here soon to take Lost Treasure into custody. Make sure they have this." She handed the key over to the member."

"Of course." The member said and carried the key away.

"Back to the current matter, we're sorry about your guildhall." Renji said.

"Yeah. Our guild knows all too well what it's like to have your guildhall destroyed." Ichigo said with all of them emphasizing how Blue Pegasus must be feeling right now.

"We would be happy to help you rebuild." Chad offered.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Harribel said. "Our guildhall might have been destroyed, but we'll be able to rebuild it. Also, it's the Blue Pegasus guildhall. It's only right that members of our guild rebuild it."

"I guess that can be understandable." Rukia said. "After all, members of Fairy Tail rebuilt our guildhall countless times."

"Well, if you don't need our help, we should probably be getting back to our guild." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. If we don't get back, Erza is going to worry and then come looking for us with a threat about our lives." Renji said.

"In that case, take extra care. I'm well aware of how intimidating Erza can be." Harribel said and got a few chuckles.

"Bye, Ichgio!" Nel said as she got him another strong and bone crushing hug that was hurting him. "I'm going to miss you."

"Nel, please stop it." Orihime begged.

"Come on lady. The guy has already been through enough. Are you trying to kill him?" Renji said.

"Oops." Nel said as she heard them and realized what she was doing and let him go so Ichigo can breathe again. "Sorry. I just got all emotional."

"You need to work on that kind of stuff or else you are going to kill someone." Ichigo said. "Though, I do hope to see you again, Nel. Since we're both spirit slayers, we should watch each other's back."

"I feel the same. It would be sad to meet a fellow Spirit Slayer and never see him again." Nel said.

"Until we meet again." Ichigo said as he held out his hand. Nel took it and the two shook hands as a sign of new friendship. With all that was said and done, the Fairy Tail team headed home with Blue Pegasus waving goodbye.

"Bye Ichigo!" Nel called out.

"Farewell. Safe travels and take care." Harribel called out with the Fairy Tail team waving back. Out on the road again as they were all heading home.

"Maybe we should have asked for a carriage." Renji said.

"Walking home won't be so bad. You boys have to stretch out those muscles and get yourselves moving." Rukia said.

"I'm just glad we can put all of his behind us, but right now I'm starving." Ichigo said.

"You're kidding? You ate magic you're not suppose to and made you sick. Now, you're saying you want to eat?" Uryu said.

"Well, if I don't eat something, I'm not going to get better." Ichigo said.

"But if you eat something you're not suppose to in your condition, you're going to make things worse for you." Uryu said and those two started up another argument.

"Must you always act like you know everything?" Ichigo said.

"Someone has to keep a numbskull like you from doing something stupid." Uryu said. I think it's safe to say everything is back to normal…for now considering who this guild is.

….

Blue Pegasus Member

The member of Blue Pegasus that Harribel gave the Kleidi tis Istoria was walking through the woods. He was trying to find the Rune knights to give it to them….or was he? He looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he gave a devious smirk.

"That was easier than even I thought." The man was surrounded by magic power and his form changed completely. This was no member of Blue Pegasus and he was able to fool everyone, even the master into thinking he was, based on Transformation Magic. This man was up to something sinister with that smirk and the way the light glared off his glasses. "Master will be so pleased now that I have this. I wasn't expecting Fairy Tail to be involved, but it doesn't matter. Fooling Lost Treasure to steal the Kleidi tis Istoria for us was a lot of fun. If only they knew the whole story. This key might be able to play a part in changing history, but alone it doesn't. It's only one piece of a much bigger puzzle, but without the other pieces, it's useless. Once we obtain all the rest, our grand plan will become a reality and no one, not even Fairy Tail, will ever be able to stand against us."

…..

Ichigo's Team

"Oh man, I feel like I have the worse hangover ever." Ichigo complained as all of them kept moving and were unaware of the situation. However, Ichigo did feel something run down his spine as it caused his body to shiver.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"I just got this weird feeling all of a sudden." Ichigo said.

"That's because you feel sick. Maybe next time, you won't eat something like that Chaos Magic." Rukia said as she was starting to act like a know-it-all. Ichigo thought that was it, but he had no idea how right that feeling really was. Who is this man and what is this grand plan? Maybe Fairy Tail will come across him one day and find that answer.

…

Orihime: You know what I love the most about Fairy Tail? It's where we get too meet new friends.

Ichigo: Yeah. We got new members coming in and that means we get to have knew friends. Of course, new enemies will have to come as well.

Orihime: What is it with you wanting to pick a fight?

Ichigo: Next Time: Muramasa

Ichigo: I don't want to pick a fight. That kind of stuff just happens when people annoy me.


	32. Muramasa

After a hard fought battle, Lost Treasure has been locked away and is finished. With it all behind them, Ichigo and his friends have returned to Magnolia.

"Finally, we're home." Orihime said.

"Yeah. Thanks for healing us completely on the way up here, Orihime." Renji said with his and everyone else's injuries completely healed.

"This is getting better. Look!" Ichigo said as they all looked around and saw people were setting up decorations around the street. "This is awesome! The Harvest Festival is here!"

"Muramasa"

"Harvest Festival?" Orihime questioned since she hasn't heard about it.

"You're going to love it. Fairy Tail takes a big part in it." Rukia said. "We hold every time this year. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"Especially the Fantasia Parade. I love this time of the year because we get to perform with our own floats and everything." Renji said.

"Let's head to the guild. Everyone must be setting up for this big day." Uryu suggested and everyone agreed.

…..

The Guildhall

"We're back!" Ichigo cheered as he and the others arrived and saw every getting the guild ready for the festival.

"Welcome back!" Rangiku said.

"We're glad you guys are back." Lucy said. "Erza just told me what happened at Blue Pegasus and that Lost Treasure guild. Are you all alright?"

"Yeah. No one is hurt." Rukia said.

"At least, not anymore." Chad said.

"We came and kicked their butts." Renji boasted.

"Impressive. I heard that Lost Treasure was a powerful guild. It's so cool you were able to beat them." Rangiku said.

"And you made it back just in time. We need some help for the Fantasia Parade." Lucy said. "A lot of members have come back to help out. Except Laxus, but he said he be back as soon as he can."

"The same for Byakuya and Ulquiorra." Rangiku said. "All three of them are out of town, but they're going to try and make it back for the festival. Well, in Ulquiorra's case, I'm only assuming."

"I would be surprised if Ulquiorra decides to join in." Ichigo said.

"Unfortunately, Levy and Gajeel won't be joining us either." Lucy said. "Gajeel has come down with a cold and Levy is doing her best to take care of him. Not easy when he's sneezing shards of metal."

"Is it all really that big of a deal?" Orihime said.

"It is." Chad said.

"I use to love watching the Fantasia Parade when I was a kid. It's even better when you get to be part of it." Ichigo said.

"You mean we get to be part of it?!" Orihime said and had some excitement.

"It is optional, but I can see you're going to love taking part of it." Uryu said.

"Ichigo!" They all looked to the bar and saw Erza was standing there. They wanted to stay on her good side and went over to talk to her. "I was told about what happened with Lost Treasure. I'm glad all six of you made it back."

"Let me guess. You want to congratulate us." Ichigo said, but Erza knocked him in the head. "What is it with everyone hitting me?"

"While I am proud of you defeating an enemy and helping a trusted friend of the guild, you should have informed me of the situation." Erza said. "Taking on a dark guild like Lost Treasure is a foolish thing to do without backup. The si of you could have gotten killed."

"But we had Blue Pegasus to help us." Chad said.

"Also, Lost Treasure was the first to attack." Orihime said. "We weren't even aware that they were there until they decided to show themselves. So we had no choice, but to fight."

"Yeah. I even took down the master with some help with Nel. Now, we don't need to worry about them anymore." Ichigo said.

"Well, as long that you made it back alive is all that matters." Erza said. "By the way, while you were gone, a new member has joined our guild."

"A new member?" Rukia questioned.

"Who is it?" Ichigo said.

"Just look behind you." All of them turned to a seat at the bar that was behind them, but they were completely shocked, dismayed, and confused to see who it was.

"What? Him?!" Uryu said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Renji said because the person at the end of the bar was Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted with him and Renji ready to fight.

"There's no way he's a member." Renji said. Grimmjow got up and turned his back to them.

"Then what do you call this?" Grimmjow said as he lifted the back of his jacket and his shirt to show he had a dark blue Fairy Tail emblem on his back.

"You can't be serious. He tried to destroy our guildhall and he hurt our friends." Rukia scowled.

"No way!" Ichigo said as he stood right behind Grimmjow and slammed his hand against the counter. "I can't work with someone I don't trust."

"What's the big deal?" Grimmjow said as he turned to face him and he didn't look that happy about it either. "It's not like I want to be your buddy." Ichigo did feel a little offended. "You think I want to be in a guild named after a sissy little creature? I don't, but times are tough so I had no choice, but to join."

"I asked Grimmjow to come. All the others of the guild he tried to form went their separate ways and Grimmjow was on his own." Erza said. "I know you might not like it, but one thing Master Makarov taught me before his passing was that we should reach out and help others. He also said that yesterday's enemy can be tomorrow's friends. Give him a chance and if he does anything, I'll deal with him personally."

"We might not like it, but you are the master and we'll respect your decision." Uryu said. Grimmjow and Ichigo were growling at each other and staring each other down. They still haven't gotten over their little rivalry towards the other.

"That's enough boys. Play nice or else." Erza said. Both of them just turned their heads away from the other with a humph.

"I'm out of here. I don't want to be part of this stupid festival anyway." Grimmjow said as he stormed out of the guild.

"Yeah, people will believe he's a real member of the guild." Ichigo said with sarcasm. He looked over and saw Igneel trying to breathe out puffs of fire. "Hey, little buddy." He greeted as he walked over and saw what he was trying to do. "What's going on here?"

"I'm practicing my magic for the contest." Igneel said.

"What contest?" Ichigo said.

"We decided to change things up this year." Lucy said as she came over. "Instead of a Miss Fairy Tail Pageant, we're hosting a talent show for children. Kids ten and under can participate and can use talent or magic. Since Igneel is only nine, he's eligible to compete."

"I get it. So you think your Dad's Dragon Slayer Magic will help you win." Ichigo said. "I thought you were having trouble deciding whose magic you wanted to learn. I thought you also want to know how to use Celestial Magic like your mother here."

"Yeah. I wanted to try Mommy's Celestial Magic for the contest, but there's not enough time to practice opening a gate and I don't know what I can do with a spirit." Igneel said.

"Plue offered to dance with him, but Igneel refused. It's fine. You're going to do great, honey." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Mommy." Igneel said.

…

A Guild

Late at night, in a small village not that far from Magnolia, a small guild was being attacked and overpowered by a small group. One of the attackers was punk rocker with long black hair and a guitar that blasted them with sound. He also wore a black top with the sleeves ripped off and wore black leather pants and wore a spikey collar around his neck.

"Rock on! Yeah!" The rocker screamed. One of the other attacks carried a spear with chestnut hair and wore a cloak over him. His victims had writing on them.

"Easy, Takameer. These are just novices that soon got in way over their heads."

"I know, Chester. That doesn't mean I can't give them a good show." A few other members were taken out before they even knew what hit them. The one who took them down was another man dressed like a tracker wearing black sleeveless top with red shorts and wore sweatbands with brown hair.

"These guys are so slow. So says Lin."

"Where's Dontoro?" Chester asked. They all heard screams and flashes of light coming from a dark room. One man stepped out with blonde hair and dressed in all blue with his shirt buttoned with the collar white and had rolled up sleeves with them being white.

"I'm right here." Dontoro said. "There are so many weaklings. Is this even considered a guild? If it is, they've all gone down so easily."

"Who are these guys?"

"They've taken all of us down like it was nothing."

"I've heard rumors about guys going around and trying to take down guilds. That must be who they are."

I've got to agree with Dontoro." Lin said. "We face off against weak guilds and they fall to their knees so easily. When are we going to take on a real challenge?"

"Not to worry. Muramasa said we're going big." Chester said. "We're going to strike at the big guild, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? Oh that is so wicked!" Takameer screamed like a rocker.

"Turn it down, you walking speaker." Lin said.

"Still, taking on a guild like Fairy Tail is much better." Dontoro said. "However, there are only five of us. Will we be able to handle a guild as big as that?"

"Not to be concerned. Muruamasa has a plan. We just need to outsmart those fools." Chester said. "He's heard of a special even that happened in Magnolia back in X784. We're going to recreate it and that will help bring Fairy Tail to its knees."

….

Muramasa

This Muramasa was out on his own. This man wore a white robe with purple lining and a sash around him. He had fur around his head with a purple ascot and a ruby broach and has dark marks around his eyes with brown hair. (AN: his usual look, but his nails are normal size) He sat on the edge of a cliff and was thinking how great his plan would be.

"It's almost time. Tomorrow will be a day to remember." Muramasa said as he stared down in Magnolia. A peaceful town that will soon become a battlefield. "Fairy Tail might be the most powerful guild in all of Fiore, but their greatest strength will be their downfall. Get ready, Fairy Tail because you will soon destroy each other."

….

Orihime: I don't get it. Why should friends fight at all?

Ichigo: That's just the way things are, Orihime. People don't get along and they just end up fighting.

Orihime: I still don't think it's right. I don't like it.

Ichigo: I'm not saying you have to, but there are times when you have to do what you have to do. There's also the fact that you need to do what you need to do.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Restart Battle for Fairy Tail

Orihime: I still don't like it.

Ichigo: And I'm saying you don't have to.


	33. Restart Battle of Fairy Tail

The Harvest Festival has arrived and everyone was having fun. Balloons, laughs, and everyone was having so much fun. A large crowd was gathering around Fairy Tail's guildhall. All came to see the talent show the children were taking part in it.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman. I'm your host, Renji Abarai. I'll be hosting this talent show for the youngsters. I know some of you must be disappointed that we're not find our Miss Fairy Tail, but we're still in for a good show." Everyone cheered and laughed.

"I'm a little surprised Renji is hosting this." Rukia said.

"He actually offered." Uryu said.

"This should be a good show." Ichigo said.

"Restart Battle for Fairy Tail"

A bunch of kids that were ten or under competed on a stage showing their talents and some could use magic.

"Isn't it a little unfair to those who can't use magic to go against those who can?" Orihime said.

"It's not about who can do what." Erza said as she took a stand next to Ichigo and the others. "It's about who can bring the better performance. Style and enthusiasm help as well, but the whole point is just to have a good time and so far everyone is."

"So let's just kick back and enjoy the show. For once, we have nothing to worry about." Ichigo said.

"Next, we have everyone's favorite little blonde dragon….Igneel Dragneel!" Renji announced and Igneel came on the stage.

"Good luck, Igneel." Natsu cheered.

"Dad, saying that is bad luck when you perform on a stage." Lilly said.

"You're going to do great, honey." Lucy cheered.

"Break a leg." Nagato said.

"Here I go." Igneel said as he took deep breaths and shot out puffs of fire. Then he pointed straight up and breathed fire like a fountain and everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Wow! That might be tough to beat. So who is next?" Renji asked.

"That would be me." Everyone looked up and saw a strange man float down from the ceiling and landed on the stage. That man was Muramasa.

"What's going on?" Rukia said.

"I don't think this is part of the show." Chad said. Muramasa looked out to the crowd and spotted Ichigo. He also looked up to a higher level and saw Grimmjow.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Erza said with a demanding to know tone.

"Igneel, I think you and the rest of the kids better get off the stage." Renji said. Igneel understood and all the kids tried to run for it, but both sides were blocked off.

"End of the line, kids." Lin said as he cut off one side.

"I'm afraid we can't have you leave yet." Chester said as he blocked off the other side.

"I am not going to ask again. I demand you tell me who you people are." Erza said.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Muramasa and my colleges and I have come a long way to meet all of Fairy Tail. We came to bring your guild to its knees." Everyone thought that was strange to say.

"You've picked a lousy time for that." Erza said. "Besides, none of us are going to fight you without a reason."

"I had a feeling you say something like that." Muramasa said. Muramasa turned to the children and held his hand to them.

"What is he doing?" Ichigo said. Muramasa unleashed some sort of airwave that surrounded all the children and all of them began to just disappear.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted.

"What did this freak do to the kids?" Ichigo said as everyone was going to panic.

"If you want the children back, you'll have to participate in our little game." Muramasa said.

"Better idea." Nagato said as he charged right at him. He jumped up with a flaming fist. "I kick your butt now and you give back my brother with everyone else."

"Sit down!" Dortoro came down from the ceiling and kicked Nagato back to the floor with him landing on the stage. "This is going to be fun." Takameer came down as well.

"You Fairy Tail guys did something like this during the year X784 at this time of the year." Takameer said.

"Not by choice. I demand you release the children at once. We won't play your games." Erza said.

"You better if you want to see those children again." Chester said.

"Let us explain how it works." Lin said. "Muramasa is the only one who can bring those children back. Defeating him is the only way to get them back."

"Of course, you're going to need get through the four of us first." Dortoro said.

"You have an unlimited amount of time." Chester said.

"This is madness. What reason do you have for doing this?" Erza said.

"That's my business." Muramasa said. "Let's get started. Come and find us." Muramasa unleashed the same strange airwave and the five of them vanished.

"What do we do?" Orihime said.

"Don't worry, Daddy s is coming Igneel!" Natsu shouted. Natsu ran out the door and soon everyone in the guild ran out.

"Hurry. We must find those scoundrels." Erza said. She ran out the door, but she hit an invisible wall.

"Erza?!" Ichigo said as his team stayed behind. Erza banged at the invisible wall and saw runes all around.

"It's an enchantment. I can't get out. One of them must use the same magic as Freed." Erza said. "Forget about me. Go and stop that madman." All of them agreed and ran out, but Ichigo hit the wall as well.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as he tried to push through, but he couldn't get through just like Erza. "I don't get it. Why can't I get out?"

"Look up." Rukia said as they saw writing in thin air.

"It says that the master and all spirit slayers are forbidden from leaving." Erza said.

"But how could he have known I was a spirit slayer?" Ichigo said.

"There must be some way we can get you guys out." Renji said.

"Wait, what's that number?" Orihime said. They all saw the number one-hundred up there and Erza had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"Oh no. Don't tell me they're recreating the Battle for Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Battle for Fairy Tail? What's that?" Orihime said.

"There's no time to explain. The children take top priority." Erza said. "Find the one who cast this enchantment so we can get out. Then, go find Muramasa. Be careful, they're might be more of these enchantments that will force you to fight each other. Go before any serious damage is done,"

Very well." Uryu said and all of them ran out into the city.

"Orihime, wait." Erza said and Orihime stayed behind. Erza pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper and began to write something down. "I need you to go get Levy. She should be at home since Gajeel is sick. Here's her address." She handed Orihime the paper and she took it. "Freed is away so she might be the only who can get us out of here. You need to bring her here."

"I'm on it." Orihime said and ran off.

"Good idea sending Orihime. She isn't a fighter so those guys would clobber her." Ichigo said.

"All we can do now is hope for the best."

"Wait, did the number change?" Ichigo said. Erza looked up and saw the number going down as well as the victor on who beat who.

"No. The madness has already begun." Erza said.

…

Magnolia

Enchantments were set all around Magnolia. When at least two members of Fairy Tail have stepped into one, they're force to fight each other. This was Muramasa's plan to destroyed Fairy Tail with its own strength. Even Natsu got involved and beat down a couple easily.

"Natsu, how could you just attack our friends?" Lucy said.

"I hate this as much as you do, but I'll do whatever it takes to save Igneel." Natsu said. "I'm really sorry guys. I enjoy a good fight, but not like this. This is different than from when Laxus hosted it. We were going to find the strongest in our guild, but these guys took kids hostage for this."

"That wasn't the reason back then. Laxus tried to take the guild by force." Lucy said. "Not important right now. We better keep moving, but be careful so we don't end up fighting each other."

"Right." Natsu said and the both of them kept moving.

…..

Nagato

Nagato was not going to stop running until he found those guys and practically destroy them until they return Igneel. He kept running through town until he spotted Lin.

"There you are!" Nagato said and Lin noticed him.

"I'm surprise you found me so easily." Lin said.

"You better give me back my brother right now." Nagato said as he brought a fiery fist, but Lin dodged it and got behind him somehow. "How did he do that?"

"You're too slow." Lin said. The next thing Nagato knew, he was getting attacked from all sides of him.

'Is he using some sort of Speed Magic?' Nagato thought. He was getting pummeled and thrown right into a building. He couldn't defend himself and was knocked out.

"You guys will have to move faster than that." Lin said.

…

Toshiro

"Rangiku, this way." Toshiro said as he and Rangiku were on the track of one of Muramasa's servants. "I think I saw one go down the alley."

"I'm right behind you." Rangiku said as they both went down one, but ended up trapped in another enchantment.

"What is this?" Rangiku said, but she sounded so loud.

"Now I have you." Both of them looked up and saw Takameer. "Chester set up special areas to set up our needs."

"This one must increase volume. Everything is so loud." Toshiro said.

"That's right. Listen!" Takameer screamed and played his guitar. The noise was so loud and Toshiro and Rangiku couldn't block it. Their brains felt like rattles. "Rock Sound!" Takameer used Sound Magic and played a strong guitar solo that blasted both of them and took them down.

…

Muramasa

Muramasa hid in Kardia Cathedral, a famous mark in Magnolia. He waited for all the fighting to settle as runes displayed the same as the guildhall.

"Everything is going just as you said it would." Chester said.

"Excellent. Fairy Tail's strength is what will be its downfall." Muramasa said. "This is the only the beginning. Once we're done with Fairy Tail, we'll move onto the next and the next until all guilds are destroyed."

…

Orihime

Orihime was hurrying over to the Levy and Gajeel's home so Levy can lift the enchantment.

"This is the place." Orihime said and she saw the door was open. "Levy!" Orihime called out, but no would answer. "Levy, we need your help." She looked around, but it was strange there wasn't a sound or anything. She went into the next room, but saw Levy and Gajeel were down. "Levy!" She ran to Levy's side and she looked hurt. "What happened?" Levy slowly opened her eyes.

"Behind you." Levy whispered.

"Did you really think we wouldn't know some of the guild's most famous?" Orihime looked behind her and saw Dontoro.

"You did this?" Orihime said and she was a little scared.

"Defeating the man was easy since he isn't at full strength and defeating the woman was almost child's play." Dontoro said. "You're next."

…

The Guild

Erza and Ichigo had no choice, but to stay and read the results. The number kept dropping and the both of them hated this.

"Nagato vs. Lin. Winner: Lin. Toshiro vs. Rangiku vs. Takmeer. Winner: Takameer." Erza read.

"This is nuts. There's no way these guys can actually bring us down." Ichigo said.

"Don't be so sure. We're dealing with a cunning and devious group." Erza said. The next results appeared and Ichigo couldn't believe this as it felt like he had a hole in his stomach.

"Orihime vs. Dontoro. Winner: Dontoro?" Ichigo read and he became furious. "She's not even a fighter. That's it. Let me out of here! Muramasa!"

…

Ichigo: Fairy Tail is one of the best places ever. It's where people form bonds and act like they are members of a family.

Orihime: I know. I can't imagine why anyone would want to cause trouble.

Ichigo: In fact, feelings go deeper here than you think. Take Natsu and Lucy for example.

Orihime: I love it. Romance actually blooms here.

Ichigo: Next time: Heart of Fairy

Ichigo: I know a certain redhead that would like that with a certain ice wizard.


	34. Heart of Fairy

A new battle for Fairy Tail has begun and it's held by a man named Muramasa. He's kidnapped tons of children and forced all of Fairy Tail to fight each other with four of his comrades taking part. Except Erza and Ichigo who were trapped at the guild by one of the enchantments that were placed all over Magnolia.

"Let me out!" Ichigo said as he kept beating against the barrier.

"Ichigo, that isn't going to work." Erza said.

"I have to do something. Orihime could be hurt and a whole lot is going on." Ichigo said. "I don't get it. Grimmjow isn't here so how did he get out?"

"Wait, do you hear something?" Erza said. They heard some sort of strange munching sound.

"What's all the ruckus?" They looked up to the upper floor and saw Grimmjow with a piece of meat.

"You're still here?!" Both of them shouted.

"Heart of Fairy"

"Why the hell are you eating meat?" Ichigo said.

"With everyone else out of the guild, this would be my best chance to get some meat." Grimmjow said.

"Do you even care that there are children missing? Are you even aware of what's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Grimmjow, this Muramasa is forcing other members to fight each other. More than half of the members have fallen." Erza said.

"So we get to fight? That's interesting. Count me on in this." Grimmjow said.

"Nice to see where you're priorities are at." Ichigo said with disappointment, but he got a laugh when Grimmjow walked right into the wall.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow said.

"This barrier keeps myself and spirit slayers from leaving." Erza said with Ichigo laughing, but Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar.

"You think that's funny?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah since you're an idiot." Ichigo said and the two of them started fighting with each other.

"Someone better lift the barrier or I'm going to lose it with these two." Erza said and she couldn't stand the fighting anymore. "Stop you're fighting at once!" That stare she gave did the trick because even Grimmjow got scared.

"Yes ma'am." Both of them said with fear. Erza sighed in relief and turned her attention back to the scoreboard.

"I just wish I knew Muramasa's reasons for doing this." Erza said. "There's still hope. Ichigo's team carries the heart of Fairy Tail with them. I'm sure your team won't let us down Ichigo."

"Yeah. There's also your team. I haven't seen Gray, Natsu, or Lucy lose anything yet." Ichigo said. "We still have a chance."

…

Muramasa

Muramas continued to see the results and the numbers continued to drop. He was most pleased with Chester watching as well.

"More than half have already been defeated. This is going faster than I expected." Chester said.

"Indeed. This is moving better than I thought. Chester, why don't you go and join in the fight?" Muramasa said.

"What about you?" Chester asked.

"I can handle myself. You better get going." Muramasa said.

"As you wish." Chester said and went to join the battle. Muramasa smirked that his plan was working. In a matter of hours, Fairy Tail could be brought down.

….

Uryu and Chad

Uryu and Chad were roaming around the city and they could see the destruction that was caused from all the fighting that was going on.

"Uryu, shouldn't we alert the citizens of what is happening?" Chad said.

"No. The Harvest Festival is suppose to be the best time of the year for Magnolia." Uryu said. "We can't let it be ruined. Not to mention it could cause a widespread panic."

"That would be a misfortune." They both looked ahead and saw Chester being assembled by a bunch of letters.

"He's one of them." Chad said.

"Yes and from the looks of things, he's the one behind the enchantments." Uryu said. He pulled out his bow and aimed it at him with Chad bringing out his Satan Soul arm. "Undo all of your enchantments at once."

"I don't think I'll be doing that. If you want them all to vanish, you'll have to come and get me." Chester said.

"Have it your way." Chad said. He stepped forward and threw his arm, but it passed right through Chester. "What?"

"Let me try." Uryu said as he fired an arrow, but it passed through Chester as well.

"I'm afraid those attacks aren't going to work." Chester said as he tapped his spear and showed they were in another barrier. "The rules in this area state that no magic can harm another."

"He fooled us." Uryu said.

"Yes, but my Letter Magic allows me to do this." Chester said. He swung his spear and struck Chad with letters appearing on him. He moved fast and did the same on Uryu.

"What is this?" Uryu questioned.

"Drain." Chester said. Then, for some reason, Chad and Uryu began to feel weak.

"What did you do?" Chad said.

"The enchantment prevents magic from harming another, but you two aren't being harmed." Chester said. "I used Letter Magic to be able to drain the energy out of your bodies."

"I never knew Letter Magic could be used like that." Uryu said as he and Chad were feeling weaker and weaker.

"It's only a matter of time until neither of you have any strength left. So I'll end things right now." Chester stated as his spear shined.

…..

The Guild

Another set of results appeared with Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Erza reading and they weren't pleased.

"Uryu vs. Chad vs. Chester. Winner: Chester." Erza read.

"I can't believe they were able to beat them." Ichigo said.

"Man, these guys are dropping like flies." Grimmjow said.

"You should never underestimate Fairy Tail. It doesn't end well for those who do." Erza said.

"Are you sure you're the strongest guild in Fiore? We gave you guys a run for your money." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah and look how that ended." Ichigo said as he reminded Grimmjow they ended up losing and that just got on his nerves.

"Numbers don't matter." Erza said. "I'm confident someone will stand up and be able to defeat Muramasa. Of course, their strategy is pretty good. They're divide the guild up and force them to fight each other. That practically leaves Muramasa and the other four to sit back until someone from the guild comes to them, but by the time they do, they might be worn out from fighting so hard."

"So they're trying to wear down some of our toughest guys to try and make it easier for them to beat us." Ichigo said.

"Looks like it's working. Just look at how many are left in the guild that's still fighting." Grimmjow said. Both of them looked to see that what started as one-hundred was brought down to a mere seven.

"Only seven remain?!" Erza said.

…

Outside Magnolia

Laxus was able to come back in time for the festival. He was just outside Magnolia, but upon his arrival, he saw a dome made from runes that covered the entire city.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Laxus said.

"That's what I like to know." Laxus looked behind him and saw Byakuya. "I just came back to try and enjoy the Harvest Festival. When I returned, this was surrounding the entire city."

"You think something strange is going on?" Laxus said.

"It's obvious that there is. It might be best to get in contact with Master Erza." Byakuya said. Two of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards have came back just in time.

…..

The Guild

"I can't believe only seven are left. Who's left?" Ichigo said.

"I haven't seen Natus or Lucy's name in defeat. Neither have I seen Gray's." Erza said.

"I haven't seen Renji's or Rukia's." Ichigo said.

"Of course there's also the two of you." Erza said. "I can only hope this will be enough to end this insanity." Ichigo hated this. He's one of the few remaining, but there's nothing he can do until he gets free.

"Hey, what's this?" Grimmjow said. They all looked up and saw a bunch of pink petals flying into the guild.

"I bet I know who this is." Ichigo said. The petals all came together and formed Byakuya and a Thought Projection was made to create Laxus.

"Laxus and Byakuya! You came back just in time." Erza said.

"What's going on?" Laxus said.

"We both just got back and saw runes all over the city." Byakuya said.

"A mad man named Muramasa and four others has kidnapped the children and is forcing members of Fairy Tail to fight each other." Erza said. "Ichigo, Grimmjow, and myself can't leave because of an enchantment. At the moment only seven remain."

"I see." Byakuya said.

"Someone is reacting the Battle for Fairy Tail. You need our help to bring them down." Laxus said.

"Who is remaining?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, your sister for starters. So are Renji, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. There's also me and Grimmjow, but we're stuck in here." Ichigo said.

"No need to worry. We'll take care of it." Laxus said. They all looked up and saw the number went up to nine.

"Looks like they've already recognized the two of you have returned." Erza said. Then, the number changed to ten.

"It went up again." Grimmjow said.

"But who could it be?" Laxus said.

"I can feel his magic power. I think you might be forgetting one other member." Erza said. "Someone who is out of town often."

"Oh you mean him." Ichigo said, but he didn't sound thrilled.

"Hey, fill me in. Who are you talking about?" Grimmjow said.

"Fairy Tail has one more S-Class wizard. His name is Ulquiorra." Erza said.

"But Erza, can we trust Ulquiorra? He doesn't open up to anyone." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, Ulquiorra is still part of Fairy Tail. I'm sure he will help us regardless." Erza said. "In the meantime, Laxus and Byakuya, you need to find the men responsible for this and stop them."

"Understood." Byakuya said.

"Just tell us who put you guys in here and we'll find him." Laxus said and Erza put some thought in it.

"If I had to guess, I say it was the one with chestnut hair and carries a spear on his back." Erza said.

"Got it. We'll find them." Laxus said. Byakuya disassembled into petals and the Thought Projection was taken down.

"I like where this is going. This increases our chances greatly." Erza said.

…

Renji

"Damn it. Where the heck are those freaks?" Renji said as he looked around to try and find Muramasa and his comrades.

"Renji!" Renji looked down the street and saw Rukia.

"Rukia, glad to see you're still in one piece." Renji said.

"Yes, but many of our friends are hurt because of this." Rukia said. "We need to find those five and stop this." Renji agreed and that chance was coming as they heard a guitar playing.

"Rock on!" They both looked up to the roofs and saw Takameer. "Looks like I found more fairies who are about to have plucked wings."

"Looks like we found one." Rukia said.

"Come and get me." Takameer dared as he took off.

"Get back here!" Renji said as the two of them went after him. The two of them followed Takameer up to the mountains. "Where'd he go?" Both of them kept running until they tripped another enchantment. "Another one?"

"It says that only the victor may be allowed to leave." Rukia said.

"That's right. Then, that one can fight me." Takameer said as he came out of hiding.

"You rock-star wannabe. Let us out and fight us like a real man." Renji said.

"No chance. This is part of the game." Takameer said.

"I can't believe you would force us to fight our own friends." Rukia said.

"That's the way it's going to be." Takameer said. "We set it up so that your guild would be brought down. All that trash about Fairy Tail being close like family is nonsense. No guild is like that."

"What did you say?" Renji said.

"You think it's nonsense? Then, let me show you something you might find interesting" Rukia said as she made the hand position and powered up her magic.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Renji said.

"What I must. A real Fairy Tail wizard will never harm another." Rukia said. She brought her hands to herself and blasted herself in the chest.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted. He ran to her aid for she got critically injured, but it caused the enchantment to break. "Rukia, why did you go and do that?"

"I had to." Rukia said. "It's obvious they don't understand the bonds that we share. They're trying to make us turn against each other, but we have to stay to our Fairy Tail ways. Renji, take him down." Those were her last words before she lost consciousness. Willing to sacrifice herself for her friends instead of harming them is a sign of a true Fairy Tail wizard

"Rukia!" Renji shouted.

"Whoa! I can't believe she went and did that." Takameer said. Renji got back to his feet and you can see the anger on his face.

"Let's go!" Renji screamed as he launched whips at him, but Takameer jumped back to avoid them.

"Man. You're mad, but that little girl is crazy." Takameer said. Speaking poorly about Rukia around Renji was a bad idea.

"You don't know anything about her!" Renji said as he charged right at him to continue the onslaught. Meanwhile, in another part of town, Gray was still going, but he could feel something was off. Gray was the one who taught Rukia how to use Ice-Make Magic and right now he could feel something was wrong with her.

…

Ichigo: You want to know another thing I love about Fairy Tail. Even when we're not related by blood, there are members that treat another like they are a family member.

Orihime: I know. There are those who see each other like siblings and others like parent and child.

Ichigo: Yeah. Just like how I see Natsu like my own Dad. You got to love it.

Orihime: I do. It's wonderful.

Ichigo: Next time: Ice and Celestial Vengeance

Orihime: That reminds me. What about your real parents, Ichigo?

Ichigo: What about yours?


	35. Ice and Celestial Vengeance

Only nine members of Fairy Tail are left and none of the guys working with Muramasa or Muramasa himself have fallen. Luckily, the members that are remaining are Fairy Tail's strongest or whose hearts are the strongest among those in the guild. At the moment, Gray thought something was wrong and headed up to the mountains.

"I can't shake this feeling something happened." Gray said. He looked around and saw what caused that strange feeling. "Rukia!"

"Ice and Celestial Vengeance"

"Rukia, wake up!" Gray said as he tried to shake her awake. "What happened?" He heard explosions going off in the distance. Something told Gray that he would find the reason there.

…

Renji

Renji was furious at Takameer. He tried his best to fight off Takameer, but he couldn't get pass all the sound. Takameer kept using his guitar to generate sound for him to manipulate.

"That's right. Let's keep rocking." Takameer said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Renji said. "Orochi Whip!" Renji unleashed the snake looking whips to attack, but Takameer screamed as he used his guitar and created a wall of sound to block it. "Damn it. Fighting this guy is giving me a headache."

"I'm just getting started." Takameer said.

"I've had enough of your bad music." Renji said as he shot out a whip and grabbed the guitar with it. "Give me that thing."

"Sorry, but no one holds this, but me. If you think this will also stop my magic, you're wrong." Takameer said. "I only use it to help generate a strong sound. Musical Screech!" He held out his hand and shot out musical notes. Renji got blasted and the notes made a horrible noise upon impact. Renji was brought down to his knees with his ears ringing. "That's what I like to call rock n roll."

"Renji!" Both of them saw Gray rushing to help.

"Gray, you made it." Renji said.

"Renji, what happened to Rukia?" Gray asked.

"She and I were caught in another one of those enchantments when we were chasing this guy, but she took herself out." Renji explained.

"So you're really responsible." Gray said as he looked at Takameer and was giving him a death glare.

"Yeesh. That's one rocking look." Takameer said.

'Of course. Gray sees Rukia like his own daughter considering he's the one that taught her Maker Magic.' Renji thought. 'It's only natural he would be like this.'

"You guys made a mistake on coming here in the first place." Gray said as he tossed his shirt off.

"What's the deal? Why you taking your clothes off? Are we rocking that much?" Takameer said.

"How about I have you see stars since you want to be one?" Gray said. "Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" Gray made an axe of ice and swung it, but Takameer jumped over it.

"Maker Magic? That is some rocking magic." Takameer complimented.

"You're not getting away. Ice-Make: Ice Impact!" Gray said. Gray made a drill-head hammer and it slammed it down on Takameer.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurt." Takameer said as he tried to get back up.

"I'm not done yet. No one messes with my student." Gray said. "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" Now, Gray had a cannon made from ice. He held it up and took aim.

"Hey! Let's not do something crazy." Takameer begged, but Gray wasn't going to have any of it. Gray fired a cannonball made of ice. The impact sent Takameer flying through the air and caused him to crash into a roof and knocked him out.

"Nice shot!" Renji said.

"That's what happens to anyone who hurts my student." Gray said.

"Wow. You really care a lot about Rukia." Renji said.

"Of course. Ur taught me and she cared deeply about me and Lyon like we were her own children." Gray said. "I feel the same about Rukia and I'll do anything to protect my family."

…

The Guild

"Gray vs. Takameer. Winner: Gray." Erza read and was proud one of them was beaten. "Excellent. I knew he wouldn't let us down."

"Yeah. That's one down and only four to go." Ichigo cheered.

….

Kardia Cathedral

Muramasa saw the results himself and he wasn't happy as he pounded his fist against one of the pillars.

"No. Takameer, you failed me. The others better not." Muramasa said. It was clear he wasn't going to give up this fight after just one setback. There are still three more out there.

…

Natsu and Lucy

So far, Natsu and Lucy were still going strong. Both of them headed down to the water to find anything, but there wasn't any sing of them.

"Where are these guys?" Natsu said.

"I just hope the kids are safe." Lucy said. "Natsu, I just thought of something. You might not be able to pick up on Muramasa's sent since there were so many people around, but what about Igneel? Cant' you find his scent."

"Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Natsu said, but something stopped him. When he took a step, he trigger a trap. A rope tied around his ankle and pulled him out into the water.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Natsu was pulled out onto a small raft and landed on it. All the moving on it caused him to become motion sick easily. "Are you kidding? You're not even moving."

"How pathetic." Lucy looked behind her and was met with Dontoro. "How could someone so powerful like the Dragon Slayer fall sick so easily?"

"I get it. You set up a trap knowing Natsu has a severe case of motion sickness to get him out of the way." Lucy said.

"Correct and I know you….Lucy Dragneel." Dontoro said. "I know you're a celestial wizard and I'm one myself. How about you handover all your keys and I won't hurt you."

"Never." Lucy denied.

"Have it your way." Dontoro said. He held out his hand and shot out a cosmic blast from his hand, but Lucy moved out of the way. "I'm telling you right now, your keys are useless."

"Why's that?" Lucy said.

"Muramasa helped me learn a darker form of Celestial Magic." Dontoro said.

"Darker?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes. A form of Celstial Magic, but there were cowards that were afraid of it." Dontoro said. "It's called Stella Tenebris. It allows me to use cosmic forces and I can even keep your spirits in check."

"What does that mean?" Lucy said.

"I'll gladly show you." Dontoro said. This might not go so well for Lucy.

…

Lilly

Lilly was out on her own. Since she never got the emblem placed on her, she wasn't considered an official member of the guild so Muramasa had no idea she was even here.

"Oh man. I can't find Nagato, Mom, Dad, or anyone." Lilly said. "I'm starting to get a little scared." She heard explosions going off coming by the lake. "I know I shouldn't, but I need to." She went over to see what was causing the explosions.

….

Lucy

Lucy used her Fleuve d'étoiles to fight against Dontoro. However, Dontoro had magic power used in his hands to deflect her lashes. With Natsu stuck on that raft and it keep swaying, he didn't even have the strength to get off.

"I thought you were a celestial wizard. Why don't you summon a spirit to help you?" Dontoro said. "Why are you doing all the hard work yourself?"

"A real celestial wizard doesn't use their spirits like shields." Lucy said. "If you want to get pummeled, so be it." Lucy reached for one of her keys and pulled it out. "Open, Gate of Archer! Sagittarius!" She summoned an archer dressed up like a horse.

"I am ready for battle milady." Sagittarius said.

"Take that guy down." Lucy said.

"As you wish." Sagittarius said as he took aim with arrows.

"I don't think so." Dontoro said as he moved quickly and appeared right in front of Sagittarius.

"He's so fast!" Lucy said.

"Get out of here." Dontoro said and blasted Sagittarius right through the chest and he was force to return home.

"Sagittarius! How could you do that? If you're a celestial wizard, you should show respect to spirits." Lucy said.

"Respect is for the strong, not servants." Dontoro said.

"But they aren't servants. They're living beings like you and me and deserve to be treated as equals." Lucy argued.

"If you ask me, you've got a lot to learn and I'll teach you." Dontoro said. He put his hands up in a praying form. "Open, Path of the Sealing Cross!" He held out his hands and a form electricity shot out and zapped Lucy. Lilly was able to arrive, but stayed hidden.

'Oh no. Mom is in trouble and because of Dad's ridiculous motion sickness he can't help.' Lilly thought. Lucy felt like she was being placed on a cross. Then, her keys flew out onto their own cross.

"What did you just do?" Lucy said as she dropped to her knees.

"That spell keeps any new gates from opening even when the spirit opens the gate on their own." Dontoro said. "Any key pinned to a cross won't work. You've got a strong collection of keys and I see about nine zodiac keys. Of course, they still hold a contract to you so drop them and hand them over to me or else."

"I told you no. I'll never hand over my keys to someone who cares so little for them." Lucy said.

"Shut up!" Dontoro said as he kicked Lucy in the gut. This was getting hard for Lilly to watch, but there wasn't anyone around to help.

I've got to do something, but what?' Lilly said. Dontoro shoved Lucy to the ground. Natsu tried to get moving, but every time he did, the raft moved and made him sick again.

"Hang on, Lucy." Natsu said as he tried to keep himself from vomiting.

"I'm not going to keep asking. Hand over all your keys or else." Dontoro said.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I will never hand them over." Lucy said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Dontoro said as he was about to strike her again.

"Get away from her!" Both of them looked behind Dontoro and saw Lilly holding up a key with both her hands, but you can see that she's scared and wouldn't stop shaking.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?!" Lucy said and got Natsu's attention.

"A kid? She looks a lot like you? Is she your daughter?" Dontoro said.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Lucy warned. "Lilly, get out of here. Run! You've never been in a fight before."

"You heard her. Look at you. You can't even hold your key right. You look like you're too scared to even open the gate. Go play with your dollies or…" Dontoro stopped when she saw the key she was holding. "The legendary blue key of the Pegasus?! How did you get your hands on it?" Lilly refused to answer. Dontoro got anxious, but calmed down. "I guess it doesn't matter. If you have it, that means Luca is gone."

"Hold on. You know Luca?" Lilly said.

"Of course. I was the one that put the curse on Pegasus." Dontoro said. That was a surprise. She remembered when she found out Pegasus was a spirit and had a curse on him.

"That was you?" Lilly said.

"Of course." Dontoro said. "Now that you have it, I can take it for myself."

"Leave her alone." Lucy said.

"Come on, get up. Your daughter needs you." Natsu told himself, but he couldn't move.

"I'll be taking that key." Dontoro said as he powered up his magic and fired a blast.

"Lilly!" Lucy shouted for her to run, but Lilly was too scared to even move. So a mysterious figure came and got her out of the way before the blast hit with a princess carry.

"You're one brave girl. You stood up against the guy and didn't back down. You should be proud." The man said as he put her down.

"I know you! Pegasus!" Lilly's own spirit came and saved her.

"Thanks." Lilly said.

"My pleasure." Pegasus said, but became serious as he turned to face Dontoro. "I never thought I see you again."

"Talk about the mighty have fallen. The Legendary Pegasus has been reduced to babysitting." Dontoro said. "It will be easier to take your key for myself."

"Listen here, I'm not going to let what happened to Luca happened to Lilly. I won't let you lay one hand on her." Pegasus said.

"You weren't a match for me before and you aren't now." Dontoro said.

"Lilly, stay back." Pegasus said.

"I can't let you fight alone." Lilly said.

"That's nice of you, but you don't have much combat experience and you don't have other spirits to help." Pegasus said. "I also have my own personal score to settle." An icy vengeance has been made and now the time has come for celestial vengeance.

….

Orihime: Ichigo, what do you think is the most beautiful form of magic?

Ichigo: Hard to say.

Orihime: I feel the same. There are so many that are graceful and beautiful.

Ichigo: Yet, they can also be hard to do. It must take a powerful wizard to make it happen.

Ichigo: Next time: Petal Blades

Orihime: Magic is so amazing. Is there anything it can't do?


	36. Petal Blades

Just as Dontoro was about to steal Lucy's celestial keys, Lilly was brave enough to step up, but she was scared. Before Dontoro could finish her off, Pegasus stepped in and saved her. With it being Dontoro the one who placed the curse on Pegasus from long ago, Pegasus is set to avenge his previous master.

"This is my lucky day. I get to have tons of celestial keys including the legendary blue one of Pegasus." Dontoro said.

"That's not going to happen." Pegasus said as his fists began to shine. "I swear that I will make you pay for what you have done."

"Petal Blades"

Pegasus attacked first with his Light Magic at close range, but Dontoro was able to block each of his attacks with magic power in his fists. While they were fighting, Lilly ran over to Lucy.

"Mom, are you alright?" Lilly asked.

"I was more worried about you than me." Lucy said. "I'm glad Pegasus showed up when he did." Pegasus swung his attack, but Dontoro pushed the attack down.

"Give it up. You couldn't defeat me before and you can't beat me now." Dontoro said.

"Things have changed." Pegasus said.

"I don't see it." Dontoro said as he attacked with his spare hand, but Pegasus was able to block it even though he was pushed back.

'I've got to do something.' Lilly said. She looked around and spotted Lucy's Fleuve D'étoiles. Pegasus avoided all the blasts that Dontoro threw at him.

"You can run, but your power will run out." Dontoro said.

"You don't seem to understand what Fairy Tail is truly capable of." Pegasus said.

"What are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?" Dontoro said.

"I think he's talking about this." Lilly said. She used the whip to grab Dontoro's arm.

"What? You brat. There's no way I'm going to let you beat me." Dontoro said as he tried to break free. Pegasus was building up power and grabbed Dontoro by the collar and lifted him up.

"I'm not the same spirit I use to be. Becoming part of Fairy Tail has made me stronger and becoming Lilly's spirit has made me even stronger." Pegasus said. "We spirits grow in power when we're with a master that deeply cares about us."

"Let me go." Dontoro begged. Pegasus gave him an uppercut and sent him flying in the air. That wasn't the end of it as Pegasus build up power around his fist.

"This is for Luca! Star of the Heavenly Horse!" Pegasus shot a blast of light in the shape of a winged horse and Dontoro couldn't dodge it in midair. Dontoro got blasted and that blast knocked him out and he crashed into the ground.

"Nice blast. Thanks for the help." Lilly said.

"You don't need to thank me. It was my pleasure." Pegasus said.

"Lilly I've never been more proud of you than I am now." Lucy said as Pegasus went to help Natsu.

"Thanks, but I was so scared. I couldn't even summon Pegasus on my own." Lilly said. "I think I need to work on that before I become an official member."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe." Lucy said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Pegasus asked as he was able to get Natsu back on land and had Natsu lean against him.

"Yeah. My stomach is starting to settle." Natsu said.

"Dad!" Lilly said as she was glad to see he was okay. Natsu walked on his own and held onto Lilly nice and tight to his chest.

"Lilly, you were amazing. I'm so proud of you." Natsu said. "Thanks to you to Suegaps. You saved my little girl."

"It was nothing and my real name is Pegasus." He corrected. With Dontoro out, not only does Muramasa only have two men remaining, but Pegasus was able to avenge Luca.

…

The Guild

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Erza just received the latest results from the last fight and were impressed, shocked, and amazed.

"Lilly vs. Dontoro. Winner: Lilly." Ichigo read. "I didn't even know Lilly was eligible to compete in this."

"She doesn't have the emblem on her so she's not an official member. The runes didn't recognized her as one." Erza said.

"No way. That little girl can actually fight?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah. After all, you should know who her parents are. You did try to kidnap her mother." Ichigo said.

"She's still just a little girl." Grimmjow said.

"Haven't you ever heard the story of the tortoise and the hare?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but females dress in bunny outfits not turtle outfits." Grimmjow said and the two started another argument that was annoying Erza.

"Someone get me out of here before I lose my mind." Erza pleaded.

…

Byakuya

Byakuya continued his search for Muramasa and the remaining two from the rooftops. Dontoro and Takameer might have been taken out, but there is still so much chaos happening and the citizens are becoming concern for they did not understand what was happening.

'This is becoming a concern. The citizens of magnolia are oblivious to what is happening around them.' Byakuya thought. 'That might be a good thing because we don't want to cause a panic. However, they may find the truth eventually and lose faith in the guild. We must stop this before that happens.' Byakuya felt his instincts and avoided a spear that was swung at him. He jumped across the street and landed on a different roof to see his opponent was Chester.

"You must be Byakuya Kuchiki." Chester said.

"Chestnut hair and a spear. You're the one behind the enchantment." Byakuya claimed.

"That would be correct." Chester said. "I'm also the one who is about to defeat you. I don't expect this to be easy with you being an S-Class wizard."

"Don't expect victory at all." Byakuya said. He held out his hand and shot out his pink petals. Chester held out his spear and spun it around at incredible speed and was able to deflect all of them. Chester jumped up and spun his spear around as he was ready to strike.

'My ability with a spear is second to none. That might give me the advantage.' Chester thought. He swung it down, but Byakuya was able to stop it with his bare hand. "Impossible. How could he have stopped that?"

"I don't like to waste my magic on peasants like you, but I'm willing to put my own personal and petty feelings aside." Byakuya said. "You endangered children and forced members of Fairy Tail to fight each other. The consequences shall be severe." Byakuya shot out more of his petals and blasted him back on the roof Chester jumped off of. Chester was having trouble getting back up and he could feel cuts against his body.

"What is this? Those petals were able to cut me. What kind of Plant Magic is he using?" Chester questioned.

"You think it's Plant Magic?" Byakuya said as he appeared in front of Chester. Chester grabbed his spear and was ready to strike again. "Bladed Flowers!" Byakuya acted first as swords made out of nothing, but pink light rained down and pinned Chester down and not a single one pierced him. "Be aware that I had them miss on purpose so you understand my magic better."

"No way." Chester said as he had no freedom to move. He can't even lift his spear without getting cut. "Swords made out of magic energy? What kind of magic is this?"

"Earlier, you thought it was Plant Magic. You're sorely mistaken." Byakuya said. "It's actually a form of Sword Magic."

"Sword Magic?!" Chester said as he didn't really believe it.

"The petals you saw earlier are actually very small blades that can't be seen by the naked eye." Byakuya said. "The magic that flows through them as well as the reflective light gives off the illusion that they are petals. This form is known as Petal Blades or Blades of Flowers."

"So that explains the cuts. You've been throwing nothing, but tiny blades at me." Chester said.

"Yes." Byakuya said. "This is where it ends for you." Byakuya raised his hand above Chester and in the sky. "Storming Petals!" The petals all rained down from the sky and poured down on Chester like a rainstorm. Chester's screams were covered by the sound of the petals raining and clashing into each other, the ground, and Chester. Byakuya cleared them all away and Chester was taken out now. "Remember that the next time you decide to go against Fairy Tail."

…

The Guild

With Chester defeated, the barrier that held Erza, Ichigo, and Grimmjow back in the guild was no more. The runes that held it up dispersed and the barrier was dropped. Erza looked up and saw the results of the last battle and figured out what happened.

"Byakuya vs. Chester. Winner: Byakuya. He must have taken down the one that had the enchantments up." Erza said.

"That means we're free." Ichigo said.

"Without any enchantments, no one can be forced to fight each other." Erza said. "You two can go on and find Muramasa."

"Forget it. I'm not working with this guy." Grimmjow said as he ran out the guild. "I'll find this guy on my own."

"What is with this guy?" Ichigo said with him not standing Grimmjow.

"Easy, Ichigo. Grimmjow is still on our side and is going to help us." Erza said. "He just said that he's going to find Muramasa. That shows Grimmjow is well adapting into Fairy Tail."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to have him in." Ichigo said. "That guy doesn't care for anyone, but himself. He's probably going to find Muramasa to fight for his own reasons."

"Let it go for now. Get going and find Muramasa. As long as he still has the children captive, he can continue with his madness." Erza said. "I also need you to try and find out why Muramasa is doing any of this."

"I'm on it." Ichigo said as he ran out the guild and went to search for Muramasa himself. Erza looked out to the city as she hoped Muramasa was well aware to what he brought upon himself.

…

Muramasa

"No!" Muramasa shouted as he heard that Dontoro and Chester were defeated. "I was so close, but Fairy Tail is starting to make a comeback and without the enchantments, Fairy Tail's strongest members won't be able to fight each other. That also means that the master and the two spirit slayers are free. I might have no choice, but to step in myself if they manage to find me. That's fine because I won't stop until Fairy Tail and all guilds are destroyed.

…

Laxus

"Seems like everything has settled." Laxus said as he as roaming the streets. "I guess the only thing left to do is find this Muramasa creep and get the kids back." Laxus was going to keep moving, but he thought he heard something. He didn't see anything, but he felt something smack him across the face. "Okay, who's the guy that's got the guts to hit me?"

"Over here." Laxus looked in front of him and found Lin. "You're Laxus Dreyar. You specialize with lightning. What a coincidence since I'm as fast as lightning. I just might be the guy to run you down." Three have fallen, Muramasa still stands, and only one of his subordinates still stand. It's the man that controls lightning against the man that's just as fast.

….

Orihime: Ichigo, I've heard Fairy Tail has done some horrible things. Is that true?

Ichigo: What do you mean?

Orihime: Like how they always destroy buildings and disrupt the peace. A few members were even considered criminals.

Ichigo: That mostly ties to Natsu and his team. Natsu does get carry away and overdoes things, but it's all good. Also that whole criminal thing, that's just because we help out fellow members that get in trouble even when they didn't do anything. We always end up paying for it anyway.

Ichigo: Next time: Atone for My Actions

Orihime: Ichigo, didn't you cause some trouble when we first met?

Ichigo: Oh…..right.


	37. Atone for My Actions

Muramasa's game was just about over. Only he and Lin are left with the other three beaten. When Chester was defeated, all the enchantments were taken care of and Erza and the two spirit slayers were free. Lin was on his own now, but he had the guts to take on Laxus.

"Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to do this." Laxus said.

"You're not going to scare me." Lin said.

"Fine with me. You've got to pay for attacking Fairy Tail." Laxus said with lightning started to charge around him.

"Atone for My Actions"

…

Erza

While Laxus was fighting Lin, Erza was free and set out to try and find Muramasa or any of the missing children.

"Where could he be hiding?" Erza said.

"Erza!" Erza looked down to the side and saw Gray.

"Gray, are you alright?" Erza said.

"Yeah. Rukia is hurt, but Renji's taking care of her." Gray said. "I was able to take down that punk rock-star."

"That's good to hear. Another one is taken down." Erza looked to the other side and was reunited with Lucy and Natsu.

"Hey, you two are alright." Erza said.

"What about Lilly? I saw her name came up." Gray said.

"She's fine. She's just looking for her brothers and make sure everyone is unharmed." Lucy said. "All the fighting seems to have settled down so she should be safe."

….

Lilly

Lilly was running around the city to find members of her guild and make sure that no one is hurt. She saw someone was moving out of the building and saw it was Nagato, but he looked beaten down.

"Nagato!" Lilly said and got his attention. She was glad to see him even though he looked hurt.

"Lilly, I'm glad to see you." Nagato said as Lilly did her best to keep him up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. You don't need to worry about me. Is there any news about what happened to Igneel?" Nagato said.

"Not yet, but I'm sure Ichigo and the others are going to find him." Lilly said with confidence that is going to happen

…

Erza's Group

"You're right. Byakuya has beaten one more. Including Muramasa, only two are all that remain." Erza said. "Grimmjow and Ichigo are looking for them right now and we still have Laxus and Byakuya."

"Natsu, can't you pick up on the children's scent and try to find them?" Gray said.

"I already tried after Lilly's fight, but there are too many people moving around with all the fighting going on and people taking part of the festival." Natsu said. "All the explosions and all of that other stuff are blocking it."

"Our only hope is to find Muramasa. Let's get going. We find him and we find the children" Erza said and her teammates agreed to it as they set out to find him.

…

Laxus

Laxus shot out some lightning, but Lin was able to avoid it with his incredible speed. Laxus thought he was just exaggerating, but Lin actually is pretty fast. Lin used that speed to strike against Laxus, but Laxus stayed firm.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" Lin taunted.

"Keep talking. Just you wait until I knock you off your feet." Laxus said.

"You might be powerful, but all that power doesn't do any good if you can't hit me." Lin said. Lin stopped running and reappeared right in front of Laxus. "Of course, I feel like I'm hitting a brick wall that's got a few layers behind it."

"You're magic isn't impressive. All I need is one good hit against you and that's that." Laxus said.

"You think so? Let's see if you can even get that hit in." Lin said and got moving again and kept striking against Laxus, but Laxus wasn't even flinching. "I've got to say that I'm surprised that you're still around."

"What do you mean?" Laxus said.

"I heard a lot about you, Laxus." Lin said as he kept attacking. "I heard that you were the one that started what we're doing now years ago. You called it the Battle for Fairy Tail." Laxus remember that and it's one of the biggest regrets he ever made. "You forced your friends to fight each other and try to take the guild by force. You even got expelled from doing that. I also heard that you were next in line to be master since your grandfather was the last one, but Erza has it instead."

"So what? What's your point?" Laxus said.

"I'm just surprised they let you stick around after that. Perhaps you're such a disappointment is why your grandfather made Erza master." Lin said. "I'm starting to think everything else I heard about you is nothing, but rumors." Laxus remembered when Erza became master, but it wasn't at all the reason Lin thought it was.

…..

Flashback

It was about sixteen years ago, long before Ichigo or any of his friends were born. Laxus' grandfather, Makarov, was still the master back then, but his old age was finally starting to catch up to him. His old age was slowing him down and it didn't seem like he had much time left.

"My dear children, I have an announcement to make." Makarov said and gain everyone's attention.

"Master, you should be in bed." Erza said.

"I have to say this before my time comes." Makarov said. "The time has come for a new master to take my place." Everyone in the guild was in disagreement, but Makarov wasn't going to have any of it.

"That's enough. My decision of retiring is final." Makarov said. "After all, you brats didn't think I was going to be Master forever, did you?" He had them there. None of them knew he would live forever, but it was like they all had this feeling that Makarov would live and always be the master. "I know this might be hard for all of you, but the time has come. Laxus, step forward." The crowd made a path for Laxus stepped to his grandfather.

"Yes sir?" Laxus said.

"You finally get what you always wanted." Makarov said. "If you wish to accept, the position of guild master is yours." Everyone tried to be happy and cheer on Laxus, but something was holding him back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Laxus said and that caused everyone to gasp.

"Why not?" Makarov asked.

"I'm not deserving to have it." Laxus said. "I've done some horrible things during my time in the guild like how I forced my friends to fight each other."

"Are you still holding onto that? Laxus…that is all ancient history at this point." Makarov said.

"I know, but it's the biggest mistake I ever made." Laxus said. "The only reason I'm still in the guild is because Gildarts let me back in during his brief moment as the fifth master. I've also done some other unforgivable things. Grandpa, I have to atone for what I've done and what I have done is unforgivable. I'm not fit to be master." Makarov heard him and listened to what he said. He feels Laxus has come such a long way after all these years.

"Very well. I won't force you to take the position." Makarov said. "That still doesn't change my mind that a new master must be decided."

"I think I have someone in my mind." Laxus said. "Someone who holds high remarks for the guild and holds as much Fairy Tail heart, spirit, and pride as anyone. Also, someone who cand keep all these crazies in check. I think Erza would be perfect."

"Me?" Erza questioned and everyone turned to her.

"I think you might be right." Makarov said.

"I don't know if I can do it." Erza said.

"You can. I can't think of anyone else perfect for the position." Laxus said. "You never did anything wrong and always kept the guild in check."

"What do you say, Erza?" Makarov asked. Erza has never been so honored. She always saw Makarov as a father and if he feels that she is capable of it, perhaps she can.

"I accept. I promise I won't let you down." Erza promised and everyone cheered for the new Erza, Master Erza. It was all thanks to Laxus wanting to repent for his actions many years ago and believing she would be perfect to hold the position.

End of Flashback

…

"It's the end of the line!" Lin claimed, but he was stopped and in all his years, no one has ever stopped him. Just as Lin was about to attack, Laxus was able to grab his arm. "There's no way. How were you able to grab me?"

"Follow my instincts and they led me right to you." Laxus said. "I know I'm not the master, but that's a choice I made while I continue to work and protect the guild." He held up his spare arm and stored up power. Lin was starting to freak out as he tried to slip free, but Laxus' grip was too strong.

"Stop! Let me go!" Lin begged.

"Anyone who messes with Fairy Tail gets no mercy!" Laxus shouted as he struck Lin with the fist full of lightning and blasted Lin. Lin was thrown down the street and crashed into a building. It caused some destruction, but Lin was taken down and out. That's why you never mess with Laxus.

…..

Grimmjow

The runes that caused the enchanted barriers might have been gone, but the runes that declare the winners of each fight were still up and running. They were written to appear in front of Fairy Tail wizards that were still fighting.

"Laxus vs. Lin. Winner: Laxus. This is actually getting interesting." Grimmjow said.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo was searching for Muramasa. He was stopped for a moment when the same runes appeared in front of him.

"Now, there's only one left. I'm coming for you, Muramasa." Ichigo stated. Muramasa was all that was left and Fairy Tail's strongest still remained. The chaos that was caused by him was nearing it's end.

…

Muramasa

"This is a real problem." Muramasa said as he was just informed all four of his comrades have been beaten. "I still hold all the cards. I'm just going to have to change my strategy." Muramasa tried to think this over, but he heard the doors to the church opened up and someone walked in. "Who's there?" He turned around and saw the person that found him was Ulquiorra. Two mysterious people are about to face each other.

….

Ichigo: I'm telling you, some of these guys are hard to even talk to in our guild.

Orihime: It can't be that bad.

Ichigo: Ulquiorra is a perfect example. No one really knows anything about him and he barely talks to anyone.

Orihime: Don't you think you should just give him the benefit of the doubt?

Ichigo: Next Time: Cosmic Spatial

Ichigo: How can I when there's nothing I know about this guy?


	38. Cosmic Spatial

Restarting the Battle of Fairy Tail might has started out well for Muramasa and his comrades, but the tables have turned. Muramasa was the only one left, but it wasn't Ichigo or Erza that found him. It was the mysterious Ulquiorra.

"Who are you? Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" Muramasa asked.

"I am." Ulquiorra said.

'Strange. I know nothing about this man.' Muramasa thought. 'I know about some of the more famous members and a few others, but I know nothing about this one.' The mysterious Ulquiorra has finally arrived. Are we about to see his true power?

"Cosmic Spatial"

"So have you came here to free the children and avenge your guild? You are going to have to defeat me first." Muramasa said.

"I couldn't care less about the children or the guild." Ulquiorra said and that was not something Muramasa would expect to hear from a member of Fairy Tail. "You plans or this guild really have no interest to me."

"If you don't care, why are you even here?" Muramasa said.

"That is my business and at this moment, I can't have it fall apart yet." Ulquiorra said. "I am bound to protect it and right now, you're in the way."

"Then, what are you going to do?" Muramasa said and he was completely surprised. Somehow, Ulquiorra got behind him and was about to pull out his sword. 'How did he get behind me?'

"Goodbye." Ulquiorra said, but Muramasa jumped away just as he pulled out his sword and swung it at him. Ulquiorra jumped up to Muramasa's level and thrusted his katana at great speed, but Muramasa was able to read his attacks and avoid them.

'His skill is unreal. What's more is that I don't even sense any magic power from him.' Muramasa thought. Both of them hit the floor, but Ulquiorra stopped his attack. He turned around and leaped a few feet and slashed thin air. Muramasa disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ulquiorra with a look of surprise. 'He saw right through my illusion?!'

"You'll have to do better than that to fool me." Ulquiorra said and pulled his sword back to attack again. Muramasa acted quickly as his hand shined lavender with magic. The two attacks collided and caused some of the glass to shatter on impact. The explosion did not go unheard by Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"What was that?" Grimmjow said.

"That came from the church. I'm not that far." Ichigo said. Ulquiorra and Muramasa both moved back to avoid damage from the explosion.

"Who is this man? In all my days, I've never encountered anyone like him." Muramasa said. Ulquiorra is mysterious as he is powerful. He's able to hold his own against Muramasa without any magic.

"I found you!" Both of them looked to the door and saw Ichigo was standing there.

"You again." Muramasa said. Ichigo's focus was on Muramasa, but he noticed Ulquiorra was there as well.

"Ulquiorra? I'm surprised to see you're here." Ichigo said.

"Since you're here that means I don't have to sully my own hands." Ulquiorra said. He put his sword back in the sheath and was leaving.

"Wait, you can't leave." Ichigo said. "Ulquiorra, this guy attacked our guild and he's kidnapped innocent children."

"What is your point?" Ulquiorra said and Ichigo couldn't believe he said that. "I have more important matters to attend to. This is your problem, not mine."

"What could be more important than helping our own guild?" Ichigo said, but he didn't get his answer because Ulquiorra used great speed and just vanished. Ichigo was so mad at Ulquiorra. "I can't believe that jerk would just bale."

"He is certainly a peculiar one, but I think you have more important matters yourself." Muramasa said and Ichigo turned back to face him.

"You can say that again. I'll deal with Ulquiorra after I take care of you." Ichigo said. "You kidnapped innocent children and forced my friends to fight each other. You had your chance to run and beg for forgiveness, but that time has gone and passed."

"I don't remember asking for it in the first place." Muramasa said.

"That's alright. You would have been declined anyway." Ichigo said and quit the talking as he tried to fight. "Night Spirit's Reap Slash!" He slashed across Muramasa, but his attack went right through him and Muramasa dispersed like fog. "How did he do that?" Ichigo was met with the real Muramasa reappearing and kicking him right in the stomach and pushed back.

"My illusions can be very convincing." Muramasa said.

"Illusion? It was so real." Ichigo said.

"That tends to be the idea. I'm only getting started." Muramasa said. He held out his hand and shot out lavender orbs of energy and they detonated and blasted Ichigo. "Don't tell me this is all you can handle. Spirit slayers are suppose to have more power."

"I'm just getting started myself." Ichigo said as he flew through the smoke. He tried to attack, but Muramasa stepped out of the way. Muramasa thrusted his palm and drove it into Ichigo's stomach and caused him to crash into a pillar.

"You're putting up a better fight than I thought. This is better than I imagined." Muramasa said.

"Oh I'm so glad you're enjoying it." Ichigo said with sarcasm. He tried to attack again, but Muramasa vanished. Ichigo looked around to find him, but a bunch of hands climbed out of the floor and grabbed onto him and he couldn't get himself to move. Muramasa reappeared in front of Ichigo.

"You put up some effort, but it looks like it wasn't enough." Muramasa said. He powered up another magic blast and unleashed a powerful one and Ichigo couldn't get himself to move. Ichigo got blasted and Muramasa was convinced that was the end. "I was hoping he put up a better fight."

"You should know better than not to underestimate your enemies." Murmasa heard a voice he hasn't heard yet. He saw that Grimmjow appeared and saved Ichigo and broke the illusion.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said as he wasn't expecting Grimmjow of all people to save him.

"Let's get something straight. The only guy that's going to beat him is me." Grimmjos stated as he was referring to Ichigo.

"Thanks for the save, but I didn't think you would be here." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, well if we want to save those kids, we got to beat this guy." Grimmjow said. "As much as I hate to say it, we're going to have to work together."

"Me work with you? There's no way that's going to happen." Ichigo said.

"I don't think we have a choice." Grimmjow said. "Everyone else is probably knocked out or injured from all the fighting. Don't you get it? We're the only ones left who can stop this guy."

"Since when do you care about Fairy Tail?" Ichigo said.

"I protect or destroy whatever the hell I want!" Grimmjow shouted. "Look, we're going to have to do this. Don't think of it as us working together. Think more like two spirits just going in the same direction."

"Fine, but this is going to be one time only." Ichigo said.

"Trust me, I'm not going to like this any better than you do." Grimmjow said.

"Watch out for his illusions. They're pretty real." Ichigo said. The two of them got ready and went on the attack. Both of them were attacking Muramasa at incredible speed, but Muramasa was able to block or avoid both of them. Muramasa unleashed strong magic power and pushed the two of them back. Grimmjow jumped up.

"Give me a boost with your howl." Grimmjow said. Ichigo jumped up behind Grimmjow and took a deep breath.

"Night Spirit's Howl!" Ichigo howled at Grimmjow and used enough power to give Grimmjow a boost to fly at Muramasa.

"Gale Spirit's Claw!" Grimmjow unleashed the claw slash at close range, but Muramasa jumped out of the way at the last minute. "Where are you going? Gale Spirit's Claw: Stickers!"

"Night Spirit's Lunar Reap!" Both of them unleashed their attacks with Muramasa in the air. He got hit by both of them and plummet to the floor. Grimmjow and Ichigo positioned themselves to stand side by side. "Night Spirit's…"

"Gale Spirit's…."

"Howl!" Both of them unleashed their howl attacks and both of them blasted Muramasa and caused some damage. They thought that was it, but they saw Muramasa was walking through the dust and smoke and was unharmed.

"Not bad, but if that's the best you two spirit slayers can do, I'm disappointed." Muramasa said. Ichigo and Grimmjow couldn't believe he could walk out from that and not get hurt.

"Come on. We've poured a ton of Spirit Slayer Magic on him." Grimmjow complained.

"We must have been fighting another illusion." Ichigo said.

"You two are spirit slayers. Let's see what you two think of this." Muramasa said. He was taking a deep breath in and sparkling lavender trails were flying into his mouth. Grimmjow and Ichigo felt the magic power and they both knew it too well.

"You feel that power?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." Ichigo said. They both knew this power because they've felt it for a long time. "This guy's a spirit slayer too?!"

"Spatial Spirit's Howl!" Muramasa shot out a blast of cosmic looking energy in a lavender color. Both of them were astonished with him being one of them that they didn't avoid it and got blasted. Grimmjow and Ichigo took a hard hit and could barely get back up.

"I had no idea this guy was a spirit slayer too." Ichigo said.

"What did he say? Is he a Spatial Spirit Slayer?" Grimmjow said.

"That would be correct." Muramasa said.

"Then, what was that stuff you were feeding off of?" Ichigo said.

"I'll gladly tell you." Muramasa said. "You probably know of cosmic energy. That energy can be found in the air. Even as we speak, our bodies admit a special cosmic energy that help control what we call fate or destiny and I'm able to feed on it."

"And that's what we just saw you swallow." Grimmjow said.

"I knew you two were spirit slayers from the moment I came into the guild." Muramasa said. "So I had Chester set up the barrier to keep you two from leaving so I can face the two of you myself. I never met those who use the same magic as me before."

"That explains the barrier." Ichigo said.

"I was hoping to save the two of you for the grand finale with you two being at full strength." Muramasa said. "However, I'm a little disappointed if that's the best you can do."

"You haven't won yet." Grimmjow said as both of them tried to get back up.

"Just stay down." Muramasa said as he held out his hand. "Spatial Spirit's Disrupting Flow!" He shot out the same orbs he blasted Ichigo with earlier. They detonated above both of them and kept the two of them from getting back up.

"I don't get it." Ichigo said and gained Muramasa's attention.

"What don't you get?" Muramasa asked.

"Why you're even doing this? Why are you doing this to us? What did Fairy Tail ever do to you?" Ichigo said.

"It's not what Fairy Tail did." Muramasa said. "I decided a long time ago to destroy all guilds. Do you want to know why?" Both of them were all ears. "It's because it was a guild that took away the only friend I ever really had." A reason has been declared. The fourth Spirit Slayer is discovered and a mysterious past is about to be revealed.

…

Orihime: I understand that not every guild is the like Fairy Tail, but are there legal guilds that are considered bad?

Ichigo: I have heard of a few like this Twilight Ogre. They just like to push weaklings around because they're greedy or think they're better.

Orihime: People can't be allowed to behave like that.

Ichigo: All their actions catch up to them eventually.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: Why I Hate Guilds

Ichigo: Just you wait. All those bad guys get what they deserve.


	39. Why I Hate Guilds

Ichigo and Grimmjow saw they needed to face against Muramasa together. Ulquiorra found him first, but he acted like he didn't even care. In another stunning reveal, Muramasa was the Spatial Spirit Slayer. He is also revealing that his ultimate goal is to eliminate all guilds.

"You want to eliminate all guilds because you lost your only friend?" Ichigo said as he and Grimmjow were still in pain and forced to stay on the ground with Muramasa standing over them.

"That is what I just said." Muramasa said.

"What friend? What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow said.

"I'll gladly tell you." Muramasa said. His mysterious past and all his reasons are about to be revealed.

"Why I Hate Guilds"

….

Flashback

'It happened many years ago.' Muramasa narrated. 'I was a young boy and I had no one. I had no mother or father.' A child version of Muramasa was on his own. He sat against a stone wall in rags with him looking tired and hungry. 'I didn't think I was going to last long until I met Koga.'

"Are you okay?" A young boy with black hair came up to him.

'Koga was the only friend I really made.' Muramasa narrated. 'Over time, we became great friends. He helped me when no one else would.' The two of them grew up over the years and thanks to Koga Muramasa was given the chance to do it.

"Muramasa!" Koga called out as he ran over to him. He gave Muramasa food and the two of them got to talking. "So I've decided to join a wizard guild."

"Really?"Muramasa asked.

"Yeah. I'll be able to make some money and I'm pretty good with magic." Koga said.

"I wish I could use magic." Muramasa said.

"Don't worry about it." Koga said. "My family might not be willing to let you live with us, but I'll make enough money for both of us to live."

'That is what Koga said, but he never came through.' Muramasa narrated. "I've waited for years and years, but Koga never came through. Being in a guild changed him. He came by less and less and he soon changed completely.' Muramasa became a teenager and his life hasn't gotten any better. Soon, Koga came by with his new guild-mates.

"Koga!" Muramasa cheered as he was happy to see his friend again, but Koga didn't look happy to see him. "Koga, it's me."

"Muramasa?" Koga questioned.

"Yes." Muramasa confirmed.

"Oh, I'm starting to remember. You were that peasant I use to hang around." Koga mocked and him with his crew laughed. They all saw Muramasa as a loser and shoved him into trash and left him there to rot.

'I didn't realize it at the time, but I lost my friend.' Muramasa told. That was the beginning of his misery. 'I went over to the guild to see what kind of place and it was horrible. They hardly tolerated each other. It seemed like they saw each other more as coworkers when I was told a guild is a place where you can make friends. That's not how it was at all. Three years ago, I went to the apartment Koga said we would have together, but he kept it all to himself.'

"Koga, what has happened to you?" Muramasa asked.

"What do you mean? What do you even want?" Koga said.

"You've changed. You're not the friend I was knew." Muramasa said. "You said we would have a home together. We're suppose to be friends."

"We're not friends." Koga said and smacked Muramasa to the ground with him stomping and kicking him. "You're nothing, but street trash. I'm far above you now that I have power and money."

"Koga, you can't mean that." Muramasa said.

"I do." Koga said. He reached for his table and pulled out a knife. "You're trash and this is what I do to trash." He held up the knife and was about to kill Muramasa, but something happened. Muramasa screamed and a blast of magic power shot out of him. Thus, the Spatial Spirit Slayer was awakened.

End of Flashback

…

"That was also the day my power as a spirit slayer was awakened and I killed Koga." Muramasa said. "In fact, I was about the same age as you two when it happened. After that, I took down every wizard that worked in a guild I came across. Along the way, I met others to give me the power I have now and we worked our way up by taking down any guild we come across."

"I think I'm starting to get it." Ichigo said. "You hate guilds because your friend became corrupted with money and power and you ended up losing him."

"You would be correct. That's how I see all guilds." Muramasa said. "I didn't just stop there. I've heard things about other guilds and decided to eliminate all of them like how Fairy Tail leaves destruction wherever they go."

"Sadly, that's pretty true. That still doesn't give you the right to do what you're doing." Muramasa frowned upon Ichigo. He walked over to him and brought his foot down on his head.

"Care to explain that?" Muramasa said.

"You can't blame all guilds just for what one did." Ichigo said. "Fairy Tail always tries to help people and we treat each member like family."

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Muramasa said.

"At least it's all starting to make sense." The three of them looked to the entrance and saw Erza with her group.

"Erza! With Natsu, Gray, and Lucy." Ichigo said as he was glad to see all his friends.

"You never really saw a guild before and your first impression of them is formed based on the one your friend joined." Erza said.

"It is. How is that really any of your business?" Muramasa said as he took his foot off Ichigo and walked closer to them.

"You really are messed up in the head." Gray said.

"You're going to judge all guilds just based off one. That guild does sound horrible, but not every guild is like that." Natsu said.

"I actually feel sorry for you, Muramasa." Lucy said. "That still doesn't make what you're doing right. Fairy Tail is a place for friends to become family. From what you're thinking, a guild is a place to work and nothing else."

"They bring nothing, but destruction." Muramasa said. "I'm not even buying that whole family thing of yours."

"Believe what you want, but that is how things are." Erza said. "Bloodline doesn't matter in our guild. Our bonds are formed by something stronger than family bonds. You wouldn't understand because you only had one friend in your entire life and you ended being betrayed by him."

"No." Muramasa said as he began to become furious with them. "A guild is nothing more than a despicable place that corrupts people."

"This insanity has gone on long enough. Return the children you kidnapped at once." Erza said.

"Forget it." Muramasa said. "Your guild is just like everyone else! I won't stop until the entire world is liberated of your filth! I'm stronger than your meaningless bonds!" He was unleashing tons of power that it was becoming overwhelming.

"Who do you think you are?!" Ichigo shouted as he got back up and Muramasa turned to face him. "You're not stronger than our guild. You don't even seem to understand what it really means. Don't you get that our bonds is what gives us our strength. Our bonds are stronger than any family because we aren't bounded by blood." Ichigo was starting to let out all of his power as well.

"That's a lie. No guild has bonds stronger than family." Muramasa said.

"You don't seem to get it. If you think you're above us, you're wrong!" Ichigo screamed as he went to attack.

"And you're dead!" Muramasa shouted as the two of them collided. Both of them flew right out of the church and continued to clash against each other with the others running out to see. Muramasa clubbed him against the face. "How dare you get in my way." Then, Ichigo kicked him in the head.

"I'm gonna stop you, Muramasa." Ichigo claimed. The two of them continued to clash, neither of them giving in as they were fighting for what they believed. "I won't let you do this to Fairy Tail. You hear me?! I won't let you destroy it!" The two kept crashing against each other, but Muramasa got the upper hand and beat Ichigo into one of the church's towers.

"Just die already!" Muramasa shouted as he grabbed Ichigo by the head and dragged him through the stone. Then, he tossed him back up to the roof. Muramasa jumped back up and landed across from him. "Face it, it's over."

"Ichigo, be strong." Erza said as all of them were hoping for him to win.

"Why won't you give up the fight?" Ichigo said. "Don't you get it? You can't beat Fairy Tail."

"Oh yeah? Spatial Spirit's Cosmic Crusher!" Muramasa shot out a spiral blast of cosmic energy and Ichigo got hit with it looking like he was down. "That should do it." Everyone thought he was down, but Ichigo pounded the roof and got back up.

"No way! He can still fight?" Gray said.

"Ichigo, please be careful." Lucy pleaded.

"That's it. I'll completely destroy you!" Muramasa said as he held up both his arms and building up power. Erza felt how much he was building and she became scared for Ichigo.

"So much power! Don't do it! That much power will kill him." Erza said.

"Spirit Slayer Secret Art! Distortion Trident!" Muramasa threw the cosmic power and it formed into a trident. Ichigo didn't have the strength in his legs to move.

"Ichigo!" Natsu shouted as all four of them were terrified, but a miracle happened. Grimmjow climbed the walls and jumped up. He pushed against the side of the attack, but he was injuring himself. Grimmjow was blown back and the trident flew right past Ichigo, barely missing his head, and flew just outside the city and caused a great explosion.

"Grimmjow!" Lucy said as they were all amazed at what he just did, even Muramasa.

"What happened?" Natsu said.

"He used the last of his strength to move the attack just enough for it to miss." Erza said with Grimmjow falling to the ground. Not before he opened his eyes and called out to Ichigo.

"Get him!" Ichigo couldn't believe Grimmjow did that for him. Muramasa was just as surprised that someone actually did that, but there was time for that later. Ichigo dug deep inside himself and unleashed all of his power. Muramasa was too astounded to move.

"Night Spirit's Piercing Heaven….Moon Fang….Lunar Reap…..Reap Slash….Dark Cross!" Ichigo unleashed attack after attack on Muramasa.

"He's amazing!" Lucy said.

"As is his power." Natsu said.

"It's like he can shatter a person's very spirit." Gray said. Ichigo beat down on Muramasa and shoved him right off the roof.

"Spirit Slayer Secret Art! Black Moonless Night!" Ichigo unleashed his ultimate attack and swung it down on Muramasa. Everyone was amazed by his power and even more of what has just happened. Muramasa crashed into the street and he wasn't moving any of his limbs with his chest twitching.

"He did it. He beat Muramasa!" Erza said. Ichigo roared in victory for he has stood at the top as the winner of it all.

…

Orihime: Magnolia is so much fun with all the people and the events that happen.

Ichigo: That's right. We got awesome food, great people, and hold many great events.

Orihime: I can't imagine why anyone would think so badly about this place.

Ichigo: Just you wait. You haven't seen anything yet.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: Fantasia

Orihime: Magnolia is the greatest place ever. I hope I'll be here for the rest of my life.


	40. Fantasia

The Battle of Fairy Tail has come to an end. Ichigo has defeated Muramasa and all the madness that he has brought finally came to an end. Heavy injuries were on Ichigo and Grimmjow. At this moment, people gathered around Kardia Cathedral with Ichigo standing at the top in victory with Muramasa in a crater in the street.

"Ichigo, nice work!" Erza called out.

"Thanks. It was nothing." Ichigo said, but he fell forward and was falling.

"Ichigo!" Erza ran over and was able to catch him before he hit the ground. "You've earned the break. Now, to end this for good." Muramasa layed in the ground, but he was able to regain his conscious. The final moments of the battle is happening.

"Fantasia"

Erza helped Ichigo moved as he leaned against her shoulder. Both of them walked over to Muramasa. They could see he was awake and he was able to turn his head to them.

"You've lost, Muramasa. The time has come for you to give up and face your punishment." Erza said. Muramasa ignored her and kept his focus on Ichigo.

"Ichigo is your name, right?" Muramasa said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Is being in a guild that amazing? I saw your partner was willing to put himself at risk to make sure you beat me." Muramasa said. "Is that because you had the same goal or is that from the bond you were saying."

"That's hard to say. Grimmjow is new and he and I don't get along, but that's the idea." Ichigo said. "Any member of Fairy Tail would have done the same, risk their life for another."

"I see. I think I'm beginning to understand." Muramasa said as he looked back at his life and beginning to think he was wrong the entire time.

"Well, I'm glad you're starting to see your mistakes, you still have a lot to make up for." Erza said. "Tell us what you've done with the children at once." Muramasa didn't say anything, but Ichigo was able to figure it out.

"Wait a minute. They never left the guild, did they? You use Illusion Magic to make it look like they did disappear." Ichigo said and Muramasa smiled.

"That's right." Muramasa said. "I had Chester set up a hidden rule that prevented them from leaving. With my defeat, the illusion should be no more. If they haven't left, they should be at the guild."

"That means Igneel should be safe." Lucy said as she was so happy her youngest wasn't hurt.

"That is good to hear. We should check to see if they are all safe and gather the injured." Erza said. "Ichigo was able to deal out enough punishment for all of Fairy Tail." Gray and Natsu helped up an injured Grimmjow and they began to head back to the guild.

"Ichigo." Muramasa said. Ichigo got off Erza to listen to what he had to say. "Is being part of a guild that amazing? Is the bonds you share the real source of your strength?"

"That is in Fairy Tail. We hold strong bonds and always look out for each other. We even make this symbol." Ichigo said as he gave the annual Fairy Tail salute with his finger and thumb. "It means that no matter how far someone is, we're looking their way. If you want to know all that, why don't you go see for yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Muramasa said.

"You should join a guild." Ichigo suggested and Muramasa never thought about that before. "I doubt after what you did today that anyone would want you in Fairy Tail, but you should consider joining another guild. It will take you a lot farther than you could ever get on your own." Ichigo left Muramasa there to think of that. Since Muramasa is beginning to think things differently, maybe it wasn't a bad idea.

….

The Guild

Muramasa spoke the truth. All the kids never left the guild and everyone was returning there. There were some hard feelings, but people were beginning to make up and get their injuries healed with some happy all the kids were safe.

"Mommy!" Igneel called out as he was able to find Lucy. Lucy ran right to him and hugged her child and wasn't planning on letting go.

"I'm glad everyone is safe." Rukia said. She turned to look at Grimmjow who was covered in bandages. "Gray told me what you did. You should be happy."

"I know what you're talking about and don't get the wrong idea." Grimmjow said as he was trying to act like a tough guy.

'He can act tough all he wants, but he's adapting pretty fast and pretty well to the guild.' Rukia thought. Meanwhile, Ichigo, who was also covered in bandages, was talking to Erza about the way Ulquiorra acted.

"That's what happened before I showed up." Ichigo finished telling and Erza was a little dismayed.

"I can't believe Ulquiorra acted like that. How could he just abandon fellow members of his own guild?" Erza questioned.

"I'm telling you, something is up with him. Ulquiorra isn't like any other member." Ichigo said. "I don't trust him. He's hiding something."

"I'm beginning to think you're right." Erza said.

"I know he's part of the guild, but…..wait, you what?" Ichigo said as he just heard what Erza said.

"I'm beginning to think you're right. No member of Fairy Tail would ever act the way you just described." Erza said. "I'll keep a close eye on him and see what he's really up to." Ichigo was glad Erza was listening to him about this. He was even happier when he saw Orihime walked into the guild.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out as he tried his best to head over to her.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said as she looked around and then spotted him. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm just glad you're okay." Ichigo said. "I was practically scared as hell when I saw your name come out and one of those creeps beat you."

"You were?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. I know you hate to fight and I didn't want anything to happen to you." Ichigo said and it caused Orihime to blush a little.

"Alright, get everyone. We still have the Harvest Festival to get through and the Fantasia Parade is coming up." Erza said. "Hurry up. We all don't have much time. Any finishing touches you have better be done."

…..

Muramasa

"You can't be serious!" Dontoro shouted. The sun was starting to set and Muramasa gathered his team in the park. He just told them that he's thinking of finding a guild to join.

"You're seriously going to join a guild after everything we tried to do?" Lin asked.

"I had it all wrong. My battle with Ichigo and his friends have made me seen the truth." Muramasa said.

"I don't understand. We worked hard to eliminate all guilds and now you want to back out?" Chester said.

"I have no right to treat other guilds that way. Not all of them are bad or evil." Muramasa said. "Now, I wish to understand what being in one really means. The only way to do that is to join one."

"This is so not rocking." Takameer said.

"Are you really going through with this?" Chester asked.

"I am. You four should stay and enjoy the festival." Muramasa said. "If you wish to follow me, that's your choice. Farewell, my friends." Muramasa left it at that and began to leave.

"What are we suppose to do?" Dontoro said.

"I don't know. This is all I've ever really known." Lin said.

"Maybe we should go with him?" Takameer suggested. None of them knew what to do, but Chester seemed fine with the decision.

"He's finally moving on, but this won't be where it ends for us." Chester said and followed Muramasa. The three of them decided to go as well so Muramasa wouldn't be alone. He may have lost one friend many years ago, but he realizes he has four other.

…

Fantasia Parade

It became dark and the Harvest Festival still continued with everyone having a great time. The Fantasia Parade started up and it was amazing with some of the Fairy Tail wizards taking part of it. Others couldn't since they were greatly injured, but there was still a decent amount to take part. Grimmjow hanged back since this really wasn't his thing. He stared out on the floats and he hate to admit it, but was proud he got to be part of an amazing guild.

"Fairy Tail is so amazing."

"I can't wait till I'm old enough to join." Grimmjow heard it all with the people around him.

"I guess it isn't so bad." Grimmjow said. The floats drove by and each wizard did something amazing. Rukia and Gray used their Ice Magic and made many beautiful sculptures and the lights passed through and made rainbows. Uryu had his own float and used his Archery Magic and had his arrows collide to create fireworks. Chad and Renji were on one with Chad showing his incredible strength and Renji used his magic to help with some amazing acrobatic tricks. Nagato and Natsu had a float with them completely using fire with Lucy and their other kids sitting back to watch. Orihime and Rangiku were dancing around with ribbons and that was one men enjoyed the most and another was Erza performing graceful movements with swords and outfits that were pretty revealing. Ichigo had his own that was like the night sky and he used his magic to perform amazing tricks.

"Awesome!"

"I heard that he's the Night Spirit Slayer everyone is talking about." Muramasa was among the crowd as he walked by and heard them. He looked over and saw the parade going by and he actually enjoyed it. By some chance Ichigo looked out into the crowd and was able to spot him. No longer being enemies, Ichigo stuck to what he believed now that he knows Muramasa is just like him. Ichigo smiled in his direction and gaveoff the Fairy Tail salute. Muramasa was surprised. Everyone else did it, but Muramasa knew the one Ichigo was giving was off to him.

'No matter how far away you are, I'll be looking your way. We're spirit slayers and we look out for each other.' Ichigo thought and it was as if Muramasa knew what he was thinking.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Muramasa said as he headed out to a brand new adventure, a new attitude, and to a new destiny thanks to Ichigo.

…

Orihime: Weddings, the happiest time of everyone's life.

Ichigo: Not exactly.

Orihime: What do you mean? Of course it is.

Ichigo: I mean that there's someone that wish it was them getting married. Especially if that person is in love with the groom or bride. It's even worse if it's an arranged marriage.

Orihime: I guess you're right. That would be pretty bad.

Ichigo: Next time: I Do, Do I?

Orihime: How could you make the greatest moment of a person's life sound so bad?

Ichigo: How did I end up being the bad guy?


	41. I Do, Do I?

Weeks have passed since Muramasa restarted the Battle for Fairy Tail, but it's all over. Fairy Tail has been able to repair any damage that was done and everyone is going on as everything was normal. Orihime was passing by the streets and was so happy that everyone is better and acting like the battle never happened.

'Now that the Battle for Fairy Tail is over, it feels like a distant memory.' Orihime narrated. 'Everything is back to normal and I heard that Muramasa person went to find a guild to join rather than destroy. Now, it feels like there are no more worries. At least until the next crisis.'

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, sir. We're doing our best to get Kardia Cathedral restored, but it's going to take time." Orihime looked to see the church was being rebuilt, but there seemed to be a problem between two men.

"This is bad. My wedding was suppose to be in two days."

"I know, but it's going to take time for the church to be rebuilt."

"This is perfect. The best day of my life and now it's going to be postponed." Orihime felt bad since the best day of a person's life is now ruined and it's all because of Fairy Tail.

"I Do, Do I?"

…

The Guild

Orihime headed for the guildhall, but she still felt bad. She didn't admit to the man what happened at the church was Fairy Tail's fault, but she didn't know what she could do.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Orihime brought her head up and saw Lucy.

"Yeah. It's just that I overheard a problem. Sine Kardia Cathedral is ruined, a man's wedding is postponed on such short notice." Orihime said. "I just feel bad since we're the ones responsible for it."

"Is that all? You shouldn't let that bother you." Lucy said. "I was just about to help out and clean the archives. You want to give me a hand? It might take your mind off things."

"Okay. I guess I could try." Orihime said. Both of them went to the archives and it was huge with books and shelves making up the room. "Where do we start?"

"Just restock the shelves and dust around." Lucy said as the two of them got to work. Orihime pulled out a box, but some dust fell off and she breathed it in. Orihime sneezed and caused the whole box to fall out with everything inside it.

"Oops." Orihime said as she tried to clean it up. She looked down and saw a picture with it looking like Lucy and Natsu on their wedding day with all their friends gathered outside the church. "Lucy, is this you on your wedding day?" She asked as she showed the picture.

"I didn't even know that was in here." Lucy said as she smiled and remembered that day.

"Ooh, I bet it was the best moment of your life next to your kids being born." Orihime said. "I bet Natus proposed in such a romantic way with him getting down on one knee with a ring and all that other romantic gestures."

"Well….not exactly." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime said.

"I suppose I can tell you now." Lucy said. "Do you remember that guy that hired Grimmjow to kidnap me? Darrien?"

"Yeah." Orihime answered.

"This story involves him as well. It all started about a year after the war with our greatest enemy, the Alvarez Empire." Lucy said and began to tell the story where her life made a drastic change.

…..

Fairy Tail

In the year X793, Fairy Tail has emerged as the victors in the greatest battle they have ever faced. An entire year has passed since that war came to an end. After that, everything seemed to have come normally for them.

"Who are you calling a loser, panty freak?" Natsu said.

"You, you pyro moron." Gray said as the two of them were in another argument over nonsense and making it pointless. Sadly, that's normal with these two.

"Can you two please give it a rest?" Lucy complained as she watched from the bar and was annoyed with them.

"Those two never seem to learn." Levy said as she sat right next to her. "So Lucy, how's that book of yours coming?"

"Great. In fact, I'm just about done with it." Lucy said.

"That's great. I hope I get to read the first copy." Levy said and decided to become serious. "Once you're done with it, what are you going to do? Don't you think it's time for you to become serious in your life?"

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

"I'm talking about having a little romance in your life." Levy said and caused Lucy to blush. "Find the right guy and actually have a family. Don't you think it's time in your life to start thinking about that kind of stuff?"

"Maybe, but how would I even know if I find the right guy?" Lucy said.

"If you ask me, you already found him. A certain pink haired man." Levy said as she took a glimpse at Natsu.

"Me and Natsu?" Lucy laughed at.

"Lucy, I've never seen people as close as you are." Levy said. "Look at me and Gajeel. When we first met, he pinned me to a tree, but he said that it's thanks to me he thought about things he's never thought of before. That I taught him to love." Levy smiled back at the moment he said that. "At first I didn't think Gajeel was the right guy for me, but I was proven wrong."

"Can you keep a secret?" Lucy said and made sure no one was listening. "Since the war ended, I've done some thinking. I could have lost Natsu forever. I've never been that scared or sad before. I'm not exactly sure what I feel with him."

"I get it. It's all kinds of confusing." Levy said.

"It also doesn't help with people like Mira talking about that kind of stuff almost constantly." Lucy said. "It's just becoming too confusing that it's even hard to be around him alone."

"Try not to push yourself. If you feel it's right, it's right." Levy reassured, but Lucy wasn't sure. Lucy knew Natsu cared for all of her friends, but he isn't the best romantic out in the world. She just wasn't sure of his feelings too her or at all what hers are to him.

…

Lucy

It became late in the day and Lucy decided to head home. After her talk with Levy, she has done a lot of thinking, but the more she thought, the more confusing it was.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked up and saw an older man with black hair and in a fancy suit who was waiting just outside her apartment.

"Uh…who are you?" Lucy said.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. The last time we met was when we were children. My name is Darrien Mataro." Lucy thought back and she remembered him.

"Yeah, I remember you. You came and visit when I was a little girl." Lucy said. "We played with each other while our fathers talked about business. I was so happy to have someone my age to play with."

"Yes. It's been a long time since we've last seen each other and so much has changed." Darrien said. Both of them lay back and were catching up with each other. "I thought it was ridiculous, but you haven't really aged in seven years with you being trapped on an island."

"Yeah. That was a surprise to all of us." Lucy said.

"So much has happened since we last saw each other." Darrien said. "I'm so sorry with what happened to your father and that you lost your family home, but I see you've done wonders for yourself by being part of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail really is the best." Lucy said. "Hearing what happened to my Dad was a surprise. It was even harder when I was ready to make amends with him. Losing my home was hard as well since I had so many wonderful memories with my Mom."

"That's right. You're mother died when you were a little girl." Darrien said.

"So what made you stay away for all these years?" Lucy said.

"You should know what it's like. My parents kept me busy to make sure I take over the family business." Darrien said. "Now, they're saying I'm going to need to get married and have an heir. Luckily, they agreed to let me choose whoever I want. Which brings me to the reason I'm here."

"What?" Lucy said as she was starting to feel uncomfortable where this was going.

"Lucy, I loved you since the day we met. I want you to be my wife." Darrien offered. "I can give you anything you could ever want like having your old house back."

"Whoa, you're springing a lot on me." Lucy said.

"We can be married within a few days." Darrien said. "Besides, wouldn't you be happier with a wealthy man like myself rather than someone from your guild."

"I don't know." Lucy said. She really didn't know what to think. It's being too confusing to be around Natsu, but this guy was practically admitting his love for her.

"I realized this is a lot place on you I'll give you some time to think about." Darrien said and let Lucy go back into her apartment. 'Of course, I will have you marry me. After we do, I'll make sure you have nothing to do with that guild ever again and I'll have you all to myself.' He thought. His feelings for her were real, but so were his intentions. Lucy went up to her apartment and was actually expecting something.

"Natsu, listen…." She stopped when she saw she was alone. Natsu always had a habit of breaking into her apartment, but it looked like no one except her was here. Lucy looked over to a picture of her and her parents, but this became harder for her. Lucy went through so much heartache ever since she was little. First, her mother died. Then, her father ignored her and treated like nothing. Soon came the time that she lost the mansion she grew up in. Next, her father died when she was ready to forgive him. There was also this one moment with a young lady named Michelle who acted like her sister, but it was all a lie and she lost her too. Finally, she was forced to destroy a celestial key of one of her beloved spirits and has yet to find the newly forged key. The more she thought about all of it, the more pain she was feeling in her heart and if Natsu doesn't say he loves her, not only will Lucy not have closure, but she couldn't take any more heartache. She went over to her desk and began to right on something.

…

The Next Day

"Hey, Lucy! You ready to get back to work?" Natsu said as he jumped to the window, but he ended up hitting against it with Happy flying next to him.

"Natsu, are you okay? Guess Lucy started to lock her windows from now on." Hapy said. Natsu looked inside and saw the place was empty.

"That's strange. She's not here." Natsu said.

"Natsu, look." Happy said. They saw a letter taped to the outside of the window. "Maybe Lucy left it knowing we would find this here." Natsu took it and opened it up to see what it said. What he read was a complete shock. "No way!"

…

The Guild

Natsu decided to head to the guild and showed the letter to everyone. He gave it to Levy and she read it for everyone to listen.

Dear Fairy Tail,

I'm sorry to say this, but this is goodbye. An old friend of mine came and asked for my hand in marriage and I said yes. I'm not asking for you guys to understand, but this is something I have to do. I'm not sure when I'll see you guys again, but this is also the chance for me to get what I've always dreamed of. My hopes are to see you all again since you're all my family and I love you all.

Love, Lucy.

"I can't believe she's going through with this." Gray said.

"You have to wonder who this friend is." Erza said.

"I don't get it. Why didn't Lucy say anything? This isn't like her at all!" Natsu said. He was practically breathing out puffs of fire and was mad.

"What are you getting so upset about?" Erza said.

"Something doesn't fit right. Some of these letters look different than some of them." Levy said. She pulled out special glasses and started to reread the letter.

"What are you doing?" Gray said.

"Lue and I talked yesterday. She never said anything about this." Levy said. These glasses allowed her to read the whole letter and was starting to see something. "Guys, there's a hidden message. Some of the letters were bolder and others were in invisible ink or something."

"What does it really say?" Erza said.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Levy read. "I don't really want to, but I can't take it anymore. It's just too confusing for me to be around Natsu and I'm not sure if I could take any more heartache in my life. Perhaps doing this will help me move on since this man admitted he loves me. I love everyone in Fairy Tail like family, but being around Natsu is just too hard now."

"I don't get it. Why is it so hard to be around me?" Natsu said.

"Lue doesn't really want to do this." Levy said. "Natsu, the truth is, I think Lucy loves you, but she's too confused about how she really feels and being around you is making it harder on her."

"She loves me?" Natsu said.

"Yes. She's saying that she's afraid that you won't love her back." Levy said. "Lucy must think that this man will help her forge the whole thing, but I know she'll be unhappy. She should be with the man she loves and that's you."

"Of course I love Lucy." Natsu said and that caused everyone in the guild to cheer.

"We've been waiting to hear something like that. It was pretty obvious." Gray said.

"We have to get Lucy. If you tell Lucy you love her, she'll come back." Levy said. As we know, that's what happened, but we don't know how it all happened. With Darrien not wanting Lucy to be in Fairy Tail, what will he try to prevent that from happening?

…..

Orihime: It's so romantic when someone objects a marriage and the bride or groom agree to be with that person because they always loved him or her.

Ichigo: Perhaps, but how often does that happen?

Orihime: If it's true love, you make it happen.

Ichigo: What if you're too scared?

Orihime: You just need to find the bravery.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: I Object

Ichigo: Orihime, you sound like a hopeless romantic.


	42. I Object

Lucy was in the middle of telling Orihime the story of her wedding. Where we last left off, Levy just finished telling the hidden message from the letter Lucy left. She didn't want to go through with this, but she was trying to keep herself from getting hurt. That's when the members of Fairy Tail planned for Natsu to tell Lucy he loves her. A few days have passed since that happened. At the moment, Lucy was standing in front of the church where her wedding is taking place and it was outside Magnolia.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Darrien asked Lucy.

"Sure." Lucy said, but she didn't seem happy. With Darrien's money, he had everything ready. All he needed was for Lucy to say yes and she has.

"You better get ready. The wedding is happening in mere hours." Darrien said and Lucy walked inside. Darrien was walking behind her, but he stopped to speak with security he set up. "Make sure no one that bares the mark of Fairy Tail gets in." Darrien's feelings for Lucy were true, but he wasn't going to let her be part of Fairy Tail after the wedding for he was obsessed with her.

"I Object"

…..

Natsu

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy arrived a couple hours later. They had trouble finding where the ceremony was going to be held, but they were able to. However, there wasn't much time because the ceremony was about to begin in mere minutes.

"You sure this is the place?" Natsu said.

"Certain of it." Erza said and was starting to get all teary eye. "I'm so happy for Lucy to have such a beautiful wedding."

"Erza, snap out of it. Lucy doesn't want to go through with this, but once Natsu admits he loves her, this will be their wedding." Gray said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going." Natsu said. They were about to get in there, but security kept them from going any further by standing between them and the door. "Hey, move out of the way!"

"We have orders not to let anyone with the Fairy Tail mark get inside." One guard said.

"Leave at once." The other said.

"No way!" Natsu said.

"We're friends with the bride. I think we're allowed to go in." Gray said.

"No one with the Fairy Tail mark is allowed in." One guard said.

"That's strange. Why aren't we allowed inside?" Erza said.

"I say we force our way in." Natsu said as he had a fist on fire.

"Natsu, there's no need to use force." Erza said as she held him back and got them to back away. "Happy, see if you can find Lucy. Get her to come outside so we can talk to her."

"Aye." Happy said as he sprouted his wings and flew around the building as he tried to find the room Lucy would be in. "Let's see. Which room would have the lucky bride?"

"Perfect." Happy stopped when he heard Darrien. He looked inside and saw Darrien was getting fixed up for the ceremony to start. "I finally got the woman I love and soon, she'll forget all about that guild. I'll make sure she forgets about it and has nothing to do with it again."

"What?" Happy whispered and flew back to the others. "Guys, we got a problem."

"What's the matter?" Natsu said.

"I think I saw who Lucy is about to marry. He's planning to make sure Lucy will have nothing to do with Fairy Tail again." Happy said.

"Say what?" Gray said.

"He can't do that. That does it. I'm getting in there." Natsu said as he charged right for the entrance, but the guards whistled for reinforcements.

"Push through. No one takes away a member of Fairy Tail." Erza said as the three of them began to fight.

…..

Inside

Lucy was placed in a beautiful dress and was entering the main hall of the church and it was a full house. The thing was Lucy wasn't happy like every bride would be. She knew no one here and none of her friends and family were here. The music started playing and Lucy began to walk down the hall. In mere minutes, she'll be out of their reach. She reached the end of the path and stood next to Darrien.

"Dearly we beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The priest said and time was just about out.

…

Outside

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu pounded against some of the guards while Gray used his ice and Erza used her weapons.

"Natsu, just go inside. We can handle these. Go get your woman." Gray said.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"These guys are nothing. We'll be right behind you." Erza said. Natsu pushed back through some of the guards and Happy was flying in right behind him. Natsu was running right for the main hall, but Happy got in his way.

"Natsu, wait just a minute." Happy said.

"Why?" Natsu said.

"You need to do this right." Happy said. "You see, the priest will say if anyone objects and that is when you make your move. You tell Lucy you love her and you sweep her off her feet."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"It's romantic. Girls love romance. If you want to be with Lucy, you've got to show some romance." Happy said.

"Fine. When does this guy say that line?" Natsu said.

"We need to check it out first." Happy said. Both of them sneaked their heads at the entrance and were listening for the line.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

"Oh man, we already missed it. It's too late." Happy said.

"Screw this." Natsu said and ran in just before the two kissed. "I object!"

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned and everyone was wondering who he was and why he was here. "Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. What are you doing marrying this moron?" Natsu said.

"That's really none of your business." Darrien said.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked to the entrance and saw Erza and Gray run inside with Happy flying in.

"What's going on guys?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, you can't go through with this." Gray said.

"We know you'll be unhappy. Levy was able to read your hidden message and told us what's really going on with you." Erza said. "Natsu, there's something you like to tell her."

"I don't think there is. Guards!" Darrien called out.

"I don't think so buddy." Natsu said as he stepped forward to him. "We heard what you were planning on doing with Lucy. You were going to do whatever it takes to make sure Lucy never comes back to Fairy Tail."

"What? That's ridiculous." Lucy said.

"I heard him say it with my own ears." Happy said.

"Don't even bother trying to deny it." Gray said. Darrien saw he had no way of hiding it.

"Fine, I admit it. Someone like Lucy Heartfilia doesn't belong in a guild like yours." Darrien said. "She deserves to be with me, a man who can give her everything she could ever want."

"Yeah?" Natsu said as he grabbed Darrien by the collar and lifted him off his feet. "Well here's what you deserve for trying to take her away from us." Natsu lit his fist on fire and pounded it against Darrien and sent him crashing into the wall and scared everyone.

"Overkill, but what else would I expect." Lucy said.

"Natsu, I believe you have something to say now." Erza said. Natsu turned around to look at Lucy and his heart was going a mile a minute.

"Lucy…" Natsu started as he walk over to her and grabbed her hands. "…I love you. I want to be the one you marry." That's all Lucy needed to hear. All the confusion and worry she felt earlier disappeared in an instant just by hearing those words.

"I love you too." Lucy said. The two of them leaned in and kissed. It actually got Erza, Gray, and Happy to awe. When Erza saw no one else did, she held out a sword to them the crowd.

"Why aren't you people awing?" Erza said and scared a whole lot of them.

"Just let it go, Erza." Gray said for this was a happy moment for Natsu and Lucy. All the confusion and heartache those two went through seemed to have completely vanished.

…..

Magnolia

Months after that day, Natsu and Lucy had their wedding. It was held at Kardia Cathedral with everyone from the guild there. The wedding that Lucy wanted was here. White petals flowed down as the bells rang with the two of them running out of the church hand in hand and every cheered for them. Both of them headed for a horse carriage.

"Natsu, aren't you going to get sick?" Lucy said.

"Nope. They put in a little stabilizing lacrima so it should be smooth riding for me." Natsu said as the two of them were about to get in.

"Wait, I need to toss the bouquet. Get ready girls!" Lucy said as all of them gathered together. Lucy turned her back to them and she tossed the flowers. All the girls were going crazy for it, but Levy was the one to catch it. A good sign for her and Gajeel. Natsu and Lucy got inside and rode off to their new life.

…

"That was the greatest moment of my life. It might not be like most love stories….."

"…but it's mine and…." Lucy was doing some writing, but Natsu was right over her shoulder and doing some reading. Lucy stopped and slammed her hands over it.

"No reading." Lucy said.

"Why not? We've been married for a few good years and I'm still not allowed to read what you write?" Natsu said and got Lucy to laugh. They were followed by other laughter as they saw a young Nagato, a toddler Lilly, and a baby Igneel that Nagato was trying to get to walk. "What are you three doing?" He said as he went over to play with them.

'That's right. Natsu and I are happily married with three beautiful children. The way we got here might not have been how I imagined, but I wouldn't have traded it away for anything.'

…

Present

"That's pretty much the story." Lucy said as she finished up telling Orihime.

"Wow. So that explains why Darrien was after you when Grimmjow attacked the guild." Orihime said.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "Darrien tried to move on, but he obviously didn't. His obsession was all kinds of messed up. I actually did get a letter from him a little while ago."

"What did it say?" Orihime asked.

"He explained his reasons and all he's asking is forgiveness." Lucy said. "I guess I can't really be mad at him. Darrien was in love and sometimes love makes you do some crazy stuff, but I'm happy with my life that's with Natsu. The family I have now is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's quite the story. Thank you for telling it to me." Orihime said.

"It was no problem." Lucy said as she got back up. "We've been here for a while and hardly got any work done. Maybe we should try tomorrow."

"Alright." Orihime said. She looked down at the picture one last time before putting it away with the hope that one day it will be her in that dress with the right guy. Of course, the right guy might be closer than she might think.

…

Orihime: Ichigo, is there really no challenge Fairy Tail can't handle?

Ichigo: No challenge or enemy can bring us down.

Orihime: Then, what is this story I'm hearing that Fairy Tail was nearly brought to its knees by one person.

Ichigo: What? There's no way that could even be possible.

Ichigo: Next Time: Fairy Tail's Hardest Challenge

Orihime: I believe in this guild with all my heart, but it's hard to believe that Fairy Tail was nearly brought down.


	43. Fairy Tail's Hardest Challenge

It's been a little over a month since Lost Treasure and Muramasa was beaten. Ichigo and his team with Natsu's and Lucy's kids gathered around Natsu as he was telling them one of Fairy Tail's famous stories.

"That's when Gray blasted him with an arrow made of ice." Natsu finished with telling them the battle with a dark guild Tartaros.

"Oh man, you guys must have the worst luck or something to get stuck fighting an enemy like that." Rukia said.

"Wow, Dad. You usually fight with Gray, but you two actually work well together." Nagato said.

"Now if only it would stay like that. It's so annoying when you two constantly fight." Uryu said and all of them agreed with that.

"What's going on? I heard my name." Gray said as he came over.

"Natsu just got done telling us how you took on those demons that made an entire guild." Ichigo said.

"That sounded like the toughest fight Fairy Tail has ever been in." Orihime said. "I bet there's no enemy Fairy Tail can't beat."

"You can say that again. Our guild could handle everything and anything." Renji said.

"Actually…..that's not exactly true. There was one challenge that some of our toughest couldn't handle." Gray said.

"Fairy Tail's Hardest Challenge"

"Are you serious?" Rukia said.

"There's no way. Our guild can take on any challenge. What was so tough that not even our toughest members could handle?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah and why didn't I take part in it?" Natsu said.

"Could you please tell us?" Igneel said.

"Sure. You might find this hard to believe, but some members were in charge of watching a baby." Gray said. "That baby caused the guild so much trouble for the guild."

"Really? I hate to see the poor guy that kid grew up to be?" Nagato said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nagato that baby was you." Gray said. Nagato spat out his drink that Lilly tried to block from.

"Watch it." Lilly said.

"Me?! What the heck did I do as a baby?" Nagato said.

"You have our interest." Lilly said.

"You've got to tell us." Ichigo said.

"Sure. It happened just a few months after Nagato was born." Gray said as he began to tell the story of the hardest challenge Fairy Tail ever had to go through.

…

Flashback

This story took place many years ago. At the moment, Natsu was resting his head against the bar and he looked awful.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Gray said as he came over and nudge him on the shoulder, but Natsu smacked him in the chest. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Sorry." Natsu said as he lifted his head up and he had dark circles around his eyes.

"What's the matter? You look exhausted." Gray said.

"It's Nagato." Natsu said. "He keeps waking me and Lucy up. Lucy thinks he's going through some kind of phase and he's having trouble getting back to sleep."

"It's not so much better during the day either." Lucy said as she came by with a baby Nagato and she looked just as bad. "Nagato always seems to want something and we've hardly had any time to ourselves."

"Why do people have kids? They are horrible." Natsu said. They all let that go because they knew he was exhausted and didn't really mean it.

"Okay, give him here." Gray said as he walked over to Lucy and took Nagato out of her arms.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said. Gray dug around his pocket and pulled out a couple tickets.

"Here. I got these tickets as a reward from a job." Gray said. "They're to a spa that's a few miles out of town. I was going to take Juvia, but you two look like you need it more. I'll keep an eye on the kid while you're gone."

"Gray, I don't know about this." Lucy said.

"You'll only be gone for a while and I have the guild to watch over him." Gray said. Gray wasn't going to take no for an answer and with Natsu and Lucy too exhausted to even argue. So they just agreed to it.

…

The Next Day

"Alright, here's some fresh diapers, his favorite toys, what else am I forgetting?" Lucy said as she made sure Gray had everything. She was nervous since this was the first time she was going to be without Nagato.

"Nothing. Everything is going to be fine. You're only going to be gone for a few hours." Gray reassured.

"We better get going, Lucy. I don't like leaving my son with Ice Panties, but everyone else in the guild will watch him." Natsu said.

"Alright. Bye honey. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon." Lucy said as she kissed her son with Nagato reaching out for her. Natsu grabbed her hand and the two of them left the guild to have the whole day to themselves.

"Alright. I know he's Natsu's son, but how bad can it be?" Gray said, but soon would regret those words. He placed Nagato down and searched around the bag Lucy left for him. "Man, Lucy made it seem like she would be gone for days."

"What are you doing?" Laxus said as he walked by.

"Natsu and Lucy just left for a day to themselves and I offered to watch Nagato." Gray said.

"Is that all?" Laxus said, but he saw the first sign of trouble. "Not good!" Gray looked up and saw Nagato reaching for a cloth that was hanging off the bar counter, but if he pulled down, it would cause a box of silverware to land on him.

"Nagato, don't!" Gray said. Nagato was able to grab it and pull down with the silverware falling. Both of them acted quickly. Gray pushed Nagato out of the way and Laxus was able to use the box and move fast enough to catch the forks and knives. Nagato laughed out how funny they looked.

"That was close. You're going to need to keep a closer eye on the kid." Laxus said.

"No kidding." Gray said. Then, Nagato's laughter changed to crying. "What? Crying already?" Gray took him over to a table to try and find the problem. "What's the matter?"

"Check his diaper. Maybe he has a full one." Laxus suggested. Nagato was flailing around and it was making it hard for Gray to do that.

"I'm not sure if it is. I don't really smell anything." Gray said. Nagato's cries were getting louder and people were starting to get annoyed by it.

"What's all the crying about?" Levy and Gajeel were the next ones to come by.

"Who keeps crying?" Gajeel said.

"It's Nagato. He won't stop. Laxus, there were a few baby toys in the bag Lucy gave me." Gray said.

"Alright." Laxus said as he pulled out a few toys. They tried a rattle, stuffed animals, and all that other stuff, but Nagato was pushing them all away. "Let's try this." Laxus pulled out a pacifier and put it right in the mouth. "There." Nagato just spat it out and it hit Laxus in the head with him crying again.

"That's it. Stop that crying or I'm going to do something about it." Gray said.

"Gajeel, he's just a baby." Levy scowled.

"Come on." Gray said as he lifted up Nagato and started rocking him. "Maybe he needs a nap." He kept rocking him, but Nagato was falling asleep or anything.

"Let me try a few faces." Levy said as she took him. She placed Nagato back down. "Nagato, look here." She tried making a few funny faces, but they weren't helping either. "Nothing."

"Look kid, stop it or else." Gajeel said, but that only made things worse.

"Gajeel, you're scaring him!" Levy said.

"Sorry, but I'm starting to get annoyed with this kid." Gajeel said.

"You're going to be one heck of a Dad." Gray said with sarcasm.

"My kids won't be as annoying as Salamander's." Gajeel said.

"Enugh. Let's just try to figure out how to get him to stop crying." Laxus said. They've tried everything they could think of, but Nagato has been crying for hours. None of them thought a kid could cry for this long. They tried music, playing, Levy even convinced the guys to put on silly costumes, but nothing was working. Some members offered their help, but that didn't do much good and others just left. They were just about ready to give up.

"Nothing seems to stop this kid from crying!" Gray shouted with his ears covered.

"He's a Dragneel. We should have known this would be trouble." Laxus complained.

"What's all the noise about?" Erza said as she came down. "I've been trying to do some work, but that crying hasn't stopped."

"It's Nagato." Levy said.

"We've tried everything until Natsu and Lucy come back, but the kid won't shut up." Gray said.

"I see. In that case, I'll silence him." Erza said as she took Nagato right out of Levy's arms and held up Nagato. "I'll cease this noise and make sure it stops." Erza was giving off the impression that she was about to do something scary and sinister to the kid by the way she looked and talked. So you can imagine their surprise and their stupidity when they saw Erza feeding Nagato with a bottle of milk. "Yes. You're such a good baby. Who's a good boy? It's you. Yes it is. Yes it is." She cooed and all of them felt stupid.

"All we had to do was feed the kid milk?!" Gajeel shouted.

"I thought Lucy was still breastfeeding him. I guess that's the thing she forgot to tell me." Gray said. "Although, it's so weird seeing Erza act so motherly." All of the noise settled after that and Lucy and Natsu soon returned with Lucy running right in the guild.

"We're back. Where's my baby boy?" Lucy said.

"Here he is." Erza said as she walked over and Nagato was all giggly with him being happy to be in Lucy's arms again. Both she and Natsu looked good as new.

"Thanks Erza, but where's Gray?" Natsu said. Erza turned her head and they saw Gray and the others were exhausted this time.

"I don't know what happened, but thanks for pitching in to take care of Nagato." Lucy said. "Maybe we should leave Nagato in your care more often." She joked and got a few laughs.

"NO!" The other four shouted.

End of Flashback

…

"That's the story." Gray said.

"Wow, you were even trouble back when you were a baby." Lilly said.

"I remember when you were a baby. You weren't any better." Nagato said.

"Nice work, Pinky." Ichigo joked.

"Still, I was tough even back when I was a baby." Nagato said. "And my hair is not pink. It's a light shade of red." All of them shared a laugh after hearing an amusing story. Who would have thought one baby would cause so much trouble? Then again, he is a Dragneel. Meanwhile, Erza was up in her office and was looking over a letter she just received and thinking over something serious.

'So far, four spirit slayers have been accounted for.' Erza thought. 'Things are becoming interesting and something tells me we're going to need that kind of power. This letter I got from the Magic Council is very unsettling. I knew something was going on and it was just like how it was all those years ago. History is starting to repeat itself.'

…

Out in a darkened area, one man stood in the dead of the night. He had black spikey hair with a leather zipped up vest that stopped in the middle of his chest with the inside white with a black emblem that looked like an R between a one and a zero. He wore red pants tucked in combat boots with wristbands and he had a dark aura around him.

"Our time is drawing near. An ultimate power is about to be awaken. A new beginning is starting. The beginning of the light's destruction."

…

Orihime: Ichigo, light guilds work together, but do dark guilds?

Ichigo: I've heard about that, but I doubt they stay loyal to each other.

Orihime: I heard that there are some that have succumb to the strength of others.

Ichigo: That's why they are low lives. There are some that use strength to scare others while light guilds treat each other like equals.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Allies

Ichigo: You just got to be careful with what you do and say with those around you.


	44. Allies

"Let me off this thing." Natsu shouted. At this very moment, Erza had Natsu, Ichigo's team, and Toshiro on a horse carriage and Natsu and Toshiro were complaining to get off.

"This is embarrassing." Toshiro said. With him being a second generation dragon slayer, Toshiro suffers through motion sickness and he's embarrassed by it.

"Just try and hang in there." Ichigo said.

"We're going to need you two at full strength." Rukia said. "We're about to enter one of the toughest fights we've ever been in."

"Allies"

"Erza, are you sure we're ready for this?" Renji asked.

"I wouldn't have brought you all if I wasn't confident in your abilities." Erza said. To understand what was happening, we need to go back to early this morning.

…

Flashback

Ichigo and his team were arriving at the guild. When they did, they saw people gathered together with Erza using a light pen to draw something up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Orihime asked as they tried to see what was going on.

"I'm afraid we have bad news." Gray said.

"Have you ever heard of the Balam Alliance?" Erza asked.

"No. What's that?" Rukia said.

"The Balam Alliance is a coalition of dark guilds that have come together." Erza said. "It would be more accurate to say that it's a non-aggression pact between them. Three guilds are in control of the whole thing."

"Fairy Tail was able to take down the three that were in control of the alliance years ago." Lucy said.

"But it seems like there is a new Balam Alliance forming." Gray said.

"Ichigo, do you remember when you faced Lost Treasure. Well, it turns out that they were one of the guilds that was in control." Erza said.

"Seriously?! I had no idea." Ichigo said.

"So who are the other two?" Uryu said. Erza showed the list of guilds she drew and who is connected to who.

"The other two that control this new alliance are called Ten Rave and Noches Espada." Erza said. "The last Balam Alliance caused much trouble so many years ago and it would be bad if a new one were to be formed."

"So in order to break the alliance, we have to defeat the remaining two guilds that are in control." Rukia said.

"As it stands now, Noches Espada is a complete mystery." Gray said. "No one knows anything about them and so far they haven't done anything worth worrying. However, we just got word about the Magic Council about Ten Rave."

"Ten Rave has been spotted and are in the process of looking for a power that was sealed away." Lucy said.

"What power?" Orihime asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Erza said. "I just received a letter from the Magic Council. They are asking for our help to defeat Ten Rave. We are to work with other guilds and bring Ten Rave down."

"Why do we need to work with anyone else?" Ichigo asked. "We defeated Lost Treasure. How tough can these guys be?"

"Do not underestimate Ten Rave." Erza warned. "Their power rivals that of a former dark guild known as the Oracion Seis. Maybe even stronger and we had to work with other guilds to defeat them. That is why the Magic council has even asked for the masters to join in this battle. Ichigo, your team will be coming with me to face this foe. Natsu, you will be coming too."

"Me? I love a good fight, but I'm sure Ichigo and his team can handle it." Natsu said.

"I'm not leaving anything to chance." Erza said. "Ten Rave consists of ten powerful wizards. Each member alone is dangerous, but together will bring total devastation. Toshiro, you will be coming as well."

"Why me?" Toshiro asked.

"Two dragon slayers will be most beneficial. You could also learn to work better with others." Erza said. "One of the guilds we'll be working with is Blue Pegasus."

"Blue Pegasus?" Renji said.

"It will be nice to see some familiar faces." Chad said.

"So who's the other guild? Is it Lamia Scale?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, Cherry Sakura volunteered to take care of this." Erza said. "I've met the master, Shunsui Kyoraku. He's a powerful wizard and he holds members that can hold their own in a fight. We're going to need that because we're about to face a powerful enemy."

End of Flashback

…

That's what brought us to right now. Erza was driving the carriage to a meeting point where the three guilds are suppose to join together. Ten Rave is a dangerous guild and is going to take everything these three guilds have to survive against a powerful enemy.

"Erza, can I ask why you decide to bring me?" Orihime said. "Grimmjow or Byakuya are much stronger than I am and I can't even bring myself to fight."

"I'm well aware of that Orihime, but your magic will be most useful." Erza said. "It takes more than just power to have a well balance team. You need coordination, trust, and support. Just stay close to someone and you'll be fine."

"Hey, are we almost there because Natsu and Toshiro aren't looking that well and I can't take the groaning anymore." Ichigo said.

"Yes. In fact, we're here." Erza said and they saw a small mansion coming into view. At the top was an emblem of a cherry blossom tree. "This building belongs to Cherry Sakura and is the meeting point for our allies." The carriage came to a stop and Natsu and Toshiro were relieved when it all came to an end.

"It's about time." Toshiro said.

"Yeah so when do we start fighting?" Natsu said.

"Most people can actually wait for that. We're here to meet our allies." Uryu said as all of them went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ichigo called out. Upon their entering, a bunch of rose petals rained down in front of them. "What's happening here?"

"Greetings my friends." They all heard a voice and when the petals cleared away and the master of Cherry Sakura, Shunsui, stood in front of them.

"Someone knows how to make an entrance." Natsu said, but none of them were really impressed.

"Shunsui, good to see you again." Erza said.

"It's good to see you as well, Erza." Shunsui said. "I take it everyone here is from your guild."

"Yes. Since we're dealing with a dangerous enemy, I figured there would be safety in numbers." Erza said.

"Understandable. Let me introduce you to my members." Shunsui said. He cleared the way and three people came walking down a set of stairs. Two men and one woman. One man had blonde hair that covered his eye and wore a white buttoned shirt with black pants. The other had black spikey hair and a claw mark running down the right side of his face with a blue strip over on the left and the number sixty-nine. He wore black sleeveless top with black baggy pants. The woman had black hair that was pinned back with glasses. She wore a sleeveless blue dress that came down to her thighs with dark blue leggings.

"Greetings. My name is Nanao."

"I'm Izuru."

"And I'm Shuhei."

"It's an honor. We're the members from Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"I'm glad to see you're already here." All of them turned to the entrance and was met with Tier Harribel.

"I remember you. You're Blue Pegasus' master." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and friends. It's good to see you again." Harribel said.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked behind Harribel and was met with a happy tackle that was brought by Nel.

"Nel? You're in this too?" Ichigo said.

"That's right. When I heard we would be working with Fairy Tail, I came in the hopes to see you again." Nel said.

"You can be too excited for your own good." Everyone saw four more figures came in. Two of them, Ichigo and his friends already knew. Shinji and Hachi, but they didn't know the other two. Both were men. One had silver hair black sleeveless shirt, green cargo pants, and boots with fingerless gloves. The other had wavy blonde hair and wore a black jacket with pants and a white frilled shirt.

"I remember seeing you two when we visited Blue Pegasus." Renji said. "You're names are Shinji and Hachi."

"I'm flattered you remember us. I don't think you've met our two buddies." Shinji said as he gestured to the other two.

"My name is Kensei."

"And you may call me Rose."

"It looks like Fairy Tail is the only one that brought nine members including the master. Sounds a little like overkill." Shuhei said.

"Perhaps, but I'm just glad to be working with Ichigo again." Nel said as she tightened her grip.

"Someone seems to be real popular." Kensei said with a snicker.

"Shut up and Nel, I'm happy to see you two, but could you please let me go." Ichigo said and was able to break free of her grasp.

"It's perfectly fine that Fairy Tail came with that many. This gives us a great advantage." Harribel said. "Ten Rave consists of ten members, each one dangerous with a powerful form of magic. With these numbers, we have nearly twice as many as they do."

"Actually, we have twice the amount as Ten Rave exactly." Shunsui said. "There's still one more member we brought. He might be our most recent member, but he's proven to have great power."

"That would be beneficial for us." Toshiro said.

"So who is it?" Chad asked.

"Hey, get down here and meet our new allies." Shuhei called upstairs.

"I'll be right down." Someone called out from upstairs. They saw a door open up and someone was coming out. The person that came out was a great surprise to all the members of Fairy Tail.

"Muramasa?!" Ichigo said. That's right. Muramasa took Ichigo's advice and joined a guild.

"Ichigo, good to see you again." Muramasa said.

"No way! What the hell is he doing here?!" Natsu shouted for he still held great anger at Muramasa from when he restarted the Battle for Fairy Tail and kidnapped his youngest son.

"He's part of my guild." Shunsui said.

"So you took my advice and joined a guild?" Ichigo said.

"That's right." Muramasa said. He held out his arm and lowered his sleeve to show the emblem on his right arm. "The others joined as well. I haven't been in for very long, but Master Shunsui says my power is outstanding."

"There ain't no way we can work with him!" Renji said.

"I have to agree with Renji after all the trouble he caused us." Uryu said.

"I've heard about Muramasa's actions, but he's trying to become a changed man." Shunsui said.

"Muramasa, I like you to meet Nel. Nel, Muramasa is a spirit slayer just like you and me." Ichigo said.

"Wow! He is?" Nel said.

"Excuse me." Nanao said and got everyone's attention. "If everyone is done with the introductions, we have work to do. I have the information on our enemy as well as what they are after." Meanwhile, just outside the building was a hooded figure. He turned to face nine other figures.

"It seems our enemies are here. Time to make our move." The allied force has been formed, but will this team be enough to defeat Ten Rave?

…

Ichigo: Working with people you hardly know is tough.

Orihime: Maybe, but at least we're making new friends.

Ichigo: Yeah, but we know nothing about most of them. How does anyone expect us to beat a powerful enemy when we barely know anything about what's going on?

Orihime: It will be fine. We'll just have to believe we can pull through.

Ichigo: Next Time: Ten Rave

Ichigo: You just see the bright side out of any situation, do you Orihime?


	45. Ten Rave

Fairy Tail, Cherry Sakura, and Blue Pegasus have formed together as an alliance against a dangerous dark guild named Ten Rave. Ichigo was surprised when he saw Nel and Muramasa as part of the alliance. Some familiar faces were seen and they've met new ones, but there was one task they had to stay focus on.

"I'm sure you're all happy to see some old friends, but we have work to do." Nanao said.

"She's right. Ten Rave is on the move and every second counts." Shuhei said.

"Does anyone have any information on Ten Rave? The more we know about our enemy, the better." Hachi said.

"I'm glad you brought that up." Nanao said and used her magic to make magic screens that formed a square of ten people. This form of magic is known as Archive. "I have everything we need to know about Ten Rave and their target."

"Ten Rave"

"As we all know, this guild is made of ten powerful wizards and that's who these people are." Nanao said.

"Wait a minute! Can you bring up that one in the middle on the left side?" Ichigo said.

"Sure." Nanao said as she enlarged the screen and put it in the middle of the square. He had black hair that went to his shoulders. He wore a black jacket with yellow lining and wore white pants with a black shirt and a cross necklace.

"Guys, that's Korodo!" Ichigo said. His team guys got a good look at the picture. His appearance was different, but it was him. That was a surprise to all of them.

"You're right! It really is him. We never did figure out what happened to him." Rukia said.

"You know him?" Nanao said.

"I actually fought him. He was once part of a different dark guild called Black Talon." Ichigo said. "His specialty is with Shadow Magic. He must have gotten a lot stronger since the last time we faced him if he's part of this guild."

"Well, he is Ten Rave's most recent member and he goes by Shade now." Nanao said and switched the pictures around. The next one he showed was a tan man with a white jacket, purple shirt, black pants, and had messy brown hair with him riding a giant spider. "This man goes by Tarantula and that spider he rides is his pet and close companion."

"Creepy." Orihime said.

"Don't tell me you're scared of bugs." Kensei said.

"Moving on." Nanano said. The next person she showed was a woman covered in blonde/brown fur with a deep V that went down to her stomach with a tail. Her feet and head were bare and her hair the same color that was also a mess. "This woman is named Cat and she uses some form of Animal Magic." The next picture she showed was of man with long black hair in spikes that covered his back. He wore a blue jacket that went down to his ankles with gray pants and a black shirt. "This man is named Fissure and he works with Rupture Magic."

"What's Rupture Magic?" Ichigo said.

"It's a dangerous form of magic where he can literally cause the magic in you to build up and explode." Nel said. The next picture Nanao showed was a man in a dark blue sleeveless top that was tucked in a set of blue pants with a belt. He wore gloves and had Ten Rave's mark on his back with dark blue hair.

"This one goes by Ray and he uses some form of Light Magic." Nanao said. Nanao showed another woman. She had light red and wavy hair with a dress that went to her thighs that was red with a diamond shape pattern and wore heels and wore rings and a necklace. "This woman goes by Jewel and she's obsessed with them, but it's not clear what magic she uses."

"That's not really any help." Natsu said. The next one was a man with a green cape hanging over his shoulders and had a white Ten Rave emblem on his shoulder. He had his brown hair standing up with a metal head band. He wore black tights with a blue tight top with white on the sides and gloves.

"This guy is named Void. He uses some kind of Nullification Magic so it won't be easy to attack him with magic. He can even use it for offense." Nanao explained. The final picture was another man with black shorts and a long sleeve red shirt with a blue emblem on his chest. "Finally, we have Blade and he uses some form of Sword Magic."

"Hold on, what about those two at the top?" Toshiro said. One was the wooded person with a black beard that had streaks of grey in it and the other was the mysterious person with the dark aura as he the emblem on his right shoulder.

"I'm afraid I don't have much information at all on those two." Nanao said. "The hooded person doesn't even have a name, but I believe that would be Ten Rave's Master. The other one goes by Dusk, but no information on him either."

"Well, aside from those two, at least we have a better understanding as to who we're up against." Izuru said.

"So what about their up against?" Rose said.

"It would help in our mission if we had a better idea of what they're after." Uryu said.

"I already know." Nanao said. "The Magic Council gave me all the details about it. They are after a weapon that was sealed away. It's known as the D.E.C."

"D.E.C.? What does that stand for?" Shinji asked.

"It stands for Dragon Extinction Cannon." Nanao said and that was a surprise to Natsu and Toshiro. "This weapon was made hundreds of years ago back when dragons were still alive. It was made to fight off dragons that despised humans. This cannon was suppose to have enough power to kill dragons. However, the weapon proved to be a failure. Yet it still holds tremendous power. Fearing that it might fall into the wrong hands, it was sealed away. That's what brought us to now. Somehow, Ten Rave has learned about this weapon and might plan on using it to take over all of Fiore. Maybe even further."

"So if they unseal that weapon, no one might be able to stop them." Muramasa said.

"How did you learn all this?" Rukia said.

"Nanao use to work in the Magic Council before she came to Cherry Sakura." Shunsui said. "So she has connections that allowed her to obtain this information."

"Either way, we must find that weapons before they can use it." Muramasa said.

"You like that wouldn't you? So you can have it for yourself." Renji said.

"Renji, behave." Erza said.

"No. Why is this guy even here? After what he did at our guild, why should we even trust him?" Renji said.

"I have to agree with Renji." Uryu said, but you could see the look of regret on Muramasa's face.

"I know Muramasa might have done some horrible things, but he's actually trying to atone for them." Shunsui said.

"Muramasa is a member of our guild now." Izuru said.

"So if you have a problem with him, you have a problem with us." Shuhei said.

"Enough. We don't have time to argue about who we're working with." Toshiro said.

"The young man speaks the truth. We all came here to face this enemy together." Rose said.

"Surely we can all get along." Hachi said.

"Fine, but don't go thinking I trust him." Renji said and a few members of Fairy Tail agree with him.

"Enough of all this talking!" Natsu shouted. "It's time we start fighting. I'm going to find all these Ten Rave guys and beat them all." Natsu laughed in excitement as he ran out the building looking for a fight.

"That's what I'm talking about! Wait for me, Natsu!" Ichigo called out as he ran after him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out and she went after him.

"If Ichigo is in, so am I." Nel said and she was the next to run out.

"Wait for the rest of us at least. Are all you Fairies this energetic?" Shinji said as he and everyone else except the masters ran out of the building as they were all ready to fight.

"Here I always thought you were kidding about that Natsu fellow." Shunsui said.

"Yes. He might love fighting a little too much, but his strength is a great asset." Erza said.

"As are some of the others." Harribel said. "Nel has told me about Ichigo Kurosaki's power. He was able to defeat Lost Treasure's master. You might have brought in some extra members, but I'm confident with people like Natsu and Ichigo, we don't have much to worry about."

"That's right and we got three spirit slayers with two dragon slayers." Shunsui said. "Plus, the three of us each have faith in our own members and we brought powerful wizards with capable abilities to help us in this fight. Now, I say we stop wasting time here and go and join the fight."

"Yes. Onward to battle." Erza said as the three of them were about to run out the door, but they were cut off as some sort of black wall was formed and started to spiral around. "What is this?"

"This can't be good." Shunsui said. Outside the building, a certain member of Ten Rave stood there and was glad.

"Might not what I've been going for, but at least I finally trapped a few guild masters. I better get going and join the others."

…

Natsu

"Bring it on. Those guys better get out here and show themselves." Natsu said as everyone was running to wherever so they can face against this enemy.

"That's right. Those guys better be ready to go down." Ichigo said.

"I'm starting to think Natsu is a bad influence on you." Rukia said.

"Ichigo, are you sure we're ready for this? I'm a little scared." Orihime said.

"Everything is going to be fine. As long as we stick together, we're going to work out." Ichigo said.

"You Fairies sure know how to enjoy a good fight." Kensei said.

"Nope. That would be just the brain challenged idiots like these two." Uryu said.

"Hold on." Muramasa said as he looked back and saw Erza, Harribel, and Shunsui was nowhere around. "I think we just lost the masters. I don't see them back there."

"That just means I finally get to show up Erza." Natsu said. All of them seemed ready to take on this enemy, but they were all cut off from a huge explosion that came out of nowhere in front of them.

"What was that?" Rukia said.

"I think we're about to have company." Chad said. Natsu took a whiff of the air and picked up more scents than there are people in the area.

"Chad's right." Natsu said.

"Everyone get ready." Uryu ordered as the all stood their ground. People started to walk out of the smoke. Those that stood for ten ways of destruction and hold praise for themselves thinking ten is all they need. The ten that bring demise wherever they go and each one that specializes in a dangerous and powerful form of magic.

"That's got to be them." Orihime said as all ten of them showed up and revealed themselves. They have finally arrived. "Ten Rave."

…

Orihime: There's nothing more I hate than not being of any use to my friends.

Ichigo: Don't be so hard on yourself.

Orihime: I know. It's just that I don't want to let anyone down and I want to help, but I don't want to get in anyone's way wither.

Ichigo: Orihime, you're more of a help than you might think.

Ichigo: Next Time: Hairpins

Orihime: I hope you're right Ichigo. I can't stand not being of any help, but I don't want to be a bother either.


	46. Hairpins

The three guilds have formed an alliance, but before they could even act, Ten Rave makes their appearance. Erza, Harribel, and Shunsui at the moment are trapped. As it stands now, Ten Rave is standing against everyone else.

"So these weaklings are our enemies?" Master said.

"They're just gathering together for us to tear apart." Fissure said.

"I'm afraid your masters aren't here to protect you." Cat said.

"We've kept them preoccupied while we take care of the rest of you." Void said.

"We don't need them to hold our hands." Ichigo said as he was ready to fight. The battle between the alliance and Ten Rave is about to begin.

"Hairpins"

Shade stepped out front with him looking different. Though, he hasn't changed and he's looking to have some payback from his last fight with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, it's been a long time." Shade said.

"Korodo." Ichigo acknowledge.

"I go by Shade now."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want." Ichigo said.

"Things have changed since we last met and the only thing that kept me going was having revenge on you." Shade said. "I'm a lot stronger than before. You want to see?"

"Sure." Ichigo said and the two charged right at each other. "I'll just beat you like last time." Both of them had their fists collide and they had their magic push the other back and Ichigo could feel a difference. "He really is a lot stronger."

"He's not your only opponent." Ray said as he just appeared right behind Ichigo.

"How did he…." Ichigo didn't get the chance to ask that question with Ray hitting him in the back of the head.

"I'm all fired up. Time to start fighting." Natsu said.

"I'm with you." Chad said as the two of them went to attack together, but Fissure acted faster. He held up his hand and rupture magic circles appeared all over both of them.

"Time to go boom." Fissure said and detonated all of them and caused Natsu and Chad to be in tremendous pain.

"Ice-Make: Lance!"

"Ice Dragon's Hail!" Toshiro and Rukia combined their power and attacked Jewel, but she smirked. Some sort of shield came up and blocked their attacks. "What is that?"

"It looks like crystal." Rukia said.

"Ice? How fragile." Jewel said. She shot out shards of crystal and hit both of them.

"Follow my lead." Shinji said as Rose and Kensei ran with him. Ray was covered in some sort of light and was moving incredibly fast as he knocked Kensei in the back. Then, he appeared by Rose and gave him a powerful spin kick. "Are you alright?"

"Don't look away." Ray appeared in front of Shinji and punched him multiple times with incredible speed.

'How is he moving so fast?' Shinji wondered with all three of them were knocked down. Uryu pulled out one of his bows and was forming an arrow.

"Data Blast!" Nanao said and both of them attack Blade. However, Blade form swords made from magic. He thrusted his hand forward and they slashed against the both of them.

"You guys have nothing against us." Blade said.

"I'll take Void." Shuhei said.

"I'm right with you." Izuru said as the two of them went to attack together. Void jumped in the air and landed down between the two of them. He held up both his hands and blasted the two of them with some form of his Nullification Magic.

"This is almost too easy." Void said. Hachi had a shield made of magic and was blocking Shade's shadow attacks. Muramasa jumped up and came down to strike at him, but Shade moved out of the way.

"He's strong." Hachi complained.

"Pick up the pace, Shade." Cat said as she appeared behind Hachi and used her nails like claws to slice him down. Nel and Renji teamed up against her, but she was able to move away from both of them.

"I'm trying." Shade said as he unleashed more of his shadows. Orihime formed her shield and was able to defend Muramasa.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked.

"Yes." Muramasa said.

"Don't forget me." Tarantula said as he came up on his giant spider. Muramasa jumped to him to intercept him. Tarantula positioned himself to stand on a hand and kick him, but Muramasa was able to block it. "You might as well just give up." While all of them were fighting, Dusk and Master held back and just watched.

"Their dropping like flies. This is hardly worth the time." Dusk said.

"Don't want you to feel worth out." Ichigo said. He used his howl attack and it looked like he hit both of them, but it turned out they had no effect.

"The Night Spirit Slayer." Dusk said as he seemed interested.

"How did they block that?" Ichigo said.

"Careful." Ray said as he appeared and attacked Ichigo with incredible speed. "You don't want to get on their bad side." He kept attacking until Ichigo was knocked out. Nel kept trying to attack Cat, but she was so agile and it seemed like she sensed the attacks coming. In fact, she sensed Renji about to attack.

"Lash Slash!" Renji shot out the elastic metal but Cat jumped out of the way and Nel got hit instead. Renji didn't get the chance to regret that as Cat cut him down. Muramasa and Orihime were the only ones left standing. Tarantula decided to put an end to this.

"It's time Arna." Tarantula said and the spider launched poison spikes.

"Orihime, look out!" Muramasa said as he pushed her out of the way, but one of the spikes hit him in the shoulder and he was taken out.

"Muramasa!" Orihime shouted in concern.

"This isn't the time to be worrying about others." Shade said as he and Tarantula attacked, but Orihime used her shield to block the both of them. While the fight was going on, Master saw how Orihime's powers worked and he was astounded. He also saw something he wanted.

"Someone grab that girl." Master ordered.

"I've got it." Tarantula said as he jumped in the air. He used magic and shot out a spider thread and it wrapped around Orihime.

"Orihime!" Rukia said.

"Let her go." Ichigo said. Tarantula tossed her to Master and he held onto her with one hand.

"Interesting." Master said. Orihime was scared and felt like she couldn't move. "I'll take these." He reached for her hair and took out her hairpins.

"Give those back." Orihime pleaded, but she was ignored as she was tossed to the ground. Everyone in the alliance was beaten down by the destructive power of Ten Rave.

"What's so special about those hairpins?" Jewel asked.

"You'll see soon enough. I have of no use for any of them. Obliterate all of them." Master said.

"I've got this." Fissure said. He had magic circles appear all around all of them and was ready to deal the finishing blow. However, he saw some kind of wind attack come his way and got hit by it and freed everyone from the magic circles. "Who did that?!" All of them looked ahead and saw the three masters arrived with Shunsui holding two swords.

"Shade, I thought you had them trapped." Ray said.

"How did you break free from my prison?" Shade said.

"Shadow Magic is easy to break for me." Shunsui said. That put a damper on Shade since that means his old plan would have been a failure.

"It doesn't matter. We're done here." Master said.

"I've got this." Ray said as he held out his hand and shot out blasts of light.

"Requip!" Erza said and changed into armor with a giant shield and blocked all the attacks. When everything as settled, Ten Rave was already gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Harribel said as they all tried to get back up.

"Yeah, but they're a lot stronger than we all thought." Nanao said.

"We shouldn't be surprised. We're dealing with people who control part of the Balam Alliance." Rose said.

"At least we all manage to make it out of this fight alive." Hachi said.

"Everyone, Muramasa is still down!" Orihime called out. Everyone gathered around as he was still in agony. They all saw a purple mark on his right shoulder and it was slowly spreading. "Muramasa got hit by that spider's poison while he was protecting me."

"He did?" Renji said as he was beginning to think he was wrong about him.

"Orihime, this is where you come in." Chad said.

"I'm on it." Orihime said as she held out her hands, but something wasn't right. She felt no magic, nothing was happening, and she didn't understand. "What? Nothing's happening?"

"Why isn't it working?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know. This has never happened before." Orihime said as she was starting to panic.

"Is there a problem?" Shuhei said.

"My magic isn't working, but I don't understand why." Orihime said.

"It's alright. I have this." Hachi said as he helped Muramasa sit up against a tree.

"What are you doing?" Izuru said.

"He's going to heal him." Shinji said.

"Hachi uses Barrier Magic and he's found a way to use it for medical purposes." Harribel and that was a surprise to those who didn't know.

"I'm going to need something for him to bite down on." Hachi said.

"Here." Shuhei said. He used Requip to bring out two rods with scythe blades on each side and was connected by a chain. He had it wrap around the tree and Muramasa bit down on the chain. Hachi removed Muramasa's top to expose his shoulder. Hachi formed a small orange container.

"Try to hold on. This is going to be painful." Hachi warned. He pressed down on the shoulder and formed a few small spikes on the bottom. The pain was harsh and Muramasa groaned and bit hard on the chain as he tried to fight through the pain.

"Hang in there." Izuru said.

"This better work. We're going to need him." Toshiro said. Luckily, it was. The venom from the spider was starting to leave Muramasa's body and enter the container. Hachi kept it up for a couple more minutes until he saw it stopped flowing.

"That should do it." Hachi said as he pulled away and put the container down. Muramasa spat out the chain and was breathing hard. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you." Muramasa said.

"I don't understand why my magic isn't working." Orihime said. Some put some thought into it, but Uryu might have figured it out.

"Wait. For whatever reason, Ten Rave took Orihime's hairpins." Uryu said. "I noticed whenever Orihime uses her magic, her hairpins react. What if Orihime's magic is a type of Holder Magic. Maybe she needs her hairpins just like I need my bows for Archery Magic."

"That makes sense." Erza said. Orihime never knew that and now she was beginning to feel helpless. "Either way, we still have a mission to accomplish. We have to find Ten Rave and defeat them."

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't use my magic. Those hairpins mean everything to me and now they're gone." Orihime said. "I should just go. I'm no help to anyone now."

"No way. You're still a part of this team." Ichigo said. "We're going to get them back while we find Ten Rave and bring them down."

"Ichigo is right. There's probably some other way you can help us." Natsu said. "You're one of us. If those hairpins mean so much to you, we'll get them back."

"Ten Rave hasn't won yet. We'll stop them." Erza said. "Let's split up into teams of two. If we fight in a two on one battle, then that should at least have us be on equal grounds with a member. Are you with me?!"

"Yeah!" All of them cheered as they raised their fists as a team.

…

Fairy Tail

Back at the guild, Levy was looking through some old documents. She use to work for the council as well and she was able to keep in touch with what's going on.

"Oh no!" Levy said.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she and Gray came up to her.

"I've been using a communication lacrima to keep in touch with Erza and she's told me that Ten Rave is after a weapon known as the D.E.C." Levy said. "That weapon was sealed away, but look at this." She showed one of the documents and it had drawing at the bottom.

"A couple flowers?" Gray questioned.

"Those look like Orihime's hairpins." Lucy said.

"That's because they are." Levy said. "Orihime probably wasn't aware of this herself. I think we played right into the enemy's hands by sending her. Those hairpins are the keys to unlocking the seal that conceals the weapon." No one had any idea of that. It is unclear how Ten Rave knows this, but now the three guilds have to find Ten Rave before they can break the seal and give Ten Rave control over the D.E.C.

….

Ichigo: What is with people? Revenge is one thing but if that's all you ever think about, you'll never grow as a person.

Orihime: I guess people just can't move on.

Ichigo: What bugs me even more is when people steal something that is precious to another person.

Orihime: They better hope they don't run into you.

Ichigo: Next Time: Uncover the Seal

Ichigo: You can say that again. People like that better watch out.


	47. Uncover the Seal

Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Cherry Sakura tried to take on Ten Rave upfront, but Ten Rave proved to be a much stronger opponent than they thought. Then, Ten Rave stole Orihime's hairpins, which appear to be the source of Orihime's magic. It also seems to be the only key that can unlock the seal that keeps the D.E.C. locked away.

"Let's hurry." Ichigo said. Every member split up into pairings to try and find Ten Rave. Erza with Natsu, Harribel with Shunsui, Hachi with Chad, Toshiro with Rukia, Renji with Nanao, Nel with Muramasa, Uryu with Shinji, Rose with Izuru, Kensei with Shuhei, and Ichigo with Orihime. "The sooner we find Ten Rave, the better."

"Ichigo, I don't understand why I'm still here. Without my magic, I'm of no help." Orihime said.

"Yeah, but once we get them back, you will be. We'll get them back and until then, I'll protect you." Ichigo promised. Orihime believed that, but at the moment, she feels like she only be slowing him down.

"Uncover the Seal"

…

Ten Rave

Ten Rave used a cave as a hideout. Before their encounter with their enemies, Master has set up a shrine. Now that he has the key to unlock the seal, it's only a matter of time. Master stepped up to the shrine and placed the hairpins there.

"I don't get it. What's so special about those hairpins?" Cat said.

"Are they worth some serious money? Can we get a bunch of jewels with it?" Jewel said.

"You're obsession with gems and all that is going to be the death of you." Tarantula said.

"So why did you steal them?" Ray said.

"These hairpins are the key. The D.E.C. will be ours." Master said and that was an amazing fact to all of them.

"But how did that girl from Fairy Tail get her hands on them?" Void said.

"And how can those things unlocked the seal?" Blade said.

"It doesn't matter to me. Right now, all I want is to get out there and have my revenge on Ichigo." Shade said.

"Bold talk for a newbie. Especially when you couldn't take down a single one of our enemies." Cat taunted.

"Shut up." Shade said.

"She's got a point. How are you going to beat that guy when you could barely keep up with the rest of us?" Ray said. Since Shade is the newest member, he holds the lowest expectations and is often the one to be made fun of.

"That's enough. At this moment, it doesn't matter." Dusk said. "We hold the key and we're a step ahead of our enemies. Soon, no one will be able to stop us."

"So what are you waiting for? Unlock the seal and let's crush those weak official guild members." Fissure said.

"We can't just yet. It's going to take some time." Master said. "Ray, Tarantula, Dusk, you three stay here in case I need reinforcements. The rest of you, find our enemies and eliminate them."

"Sounds good to me." Blade said as the six of them headed out.

"Watch out, Ichigo. I'm coming for you." Shade claimed.

"That is unless someone else gets to him first." Jewel said.

"Yeah, maybe you should take care of the small fry." Fissure said with everyone laughing at him as they exited the cave.

"So how long will it take?" Ray said.

"Just be patient." Master said. Though he couldn't wait for it himself, he knew how to be patient and that power will soon belong to them.

…

Ichigo and Orihime

"Argh. This is pointless." Ichigo said. "Without some way to track them down how are we suppose to find them." Ichigo was becoming furious for there was no trail to follow. He looked back and saw Orihime still seemed upset. "Cheer up, Orihime. We'll find them. I'm just annoyed that I don't know how. While we're looking, do you think you can tell me how you got those hairpins?"

"They were a gift. Though, I never knew they were magical." Orihime said.

"A gift? From who?" Ichigo asked.

"My older brother." Orihime said.

"You have a brother?!" Ichigo said. This was the first he was even hearing about him.

"He never told me the hairpins were magic. I don't know if he was aware or not." Orihime said. "He got them for me when I turned twelve."

"Where is he now?" Ichigo asked, but Orihime looked away. Ichigo could see that she doesn't want to talk about it for any reason. "You know what, never mind. I can see you don't want to talk about it. We better just keep looking." Ichigo still has questions for her, but they can wait.

….

Uryu and Shinji

Those two were in a different part of the forest, but they weren't having any luck in finding Ten Rave's hideout either.

"Nothing out of the ordinary and nowhere for them to hide." Shinji said.

"We might have had to stop to heal Muramasa from the poison, but they shouldn't have gotten that very far." Uryu said. "Perhaps we should estimate how far they might have gotten so we can figure out how far we need to travel."

"They could still be moving even as we speak." Shinji said. "We should just keep searching until we find something."

"You two don't need to do that when we can just come to you." They both looked up a tree and saw Shade was standing up there.

"It's Shade! Didn't Ichigo called him Korodo?" Shinji said.

"That's right. He use to be part of the Black Talon guild." Uryu said.

"That past is long behind me." Shade said.

"Where's the rest your team? Where are the hairpins your master took from Orihime?" Uryu said.

"Where's Ichigo? I've got a score to settle with him." Shade said.

"He's probably beating one of your buddies right now." Shinji said.

"In that case, as much as I like to take care of him, I'll have to deal with you two." Shade said. "Shadow Slicer!" Shade unleash his crescent shadows at the both of them. Uryu moved out of the way, but Shinji didn't even try to move. All the attacks just flew past him.

"Don't tell me that's the best you can do. I expected more from a member of Ten Rave." Shinji mocked.

"What the hell? How did he avoid my attacks? He didn't even move." Shade said.

"You want to try again? Maybe you'll get the answer." Shinji said.

"You asked for it. Hades Gale!" Shade unleashed his shadow attack that acted like a hurricane. The attack was massive and blew Uryu back.

"Shinji!" Uryu called out. Shade had to jump back from his own attack and landed on the ground, but was confident he took him out.

"That should show everyone." Shade said, but the smirk cleared away. Shinji was smirking and the area he was standing on was the only part that wasn't wrecked. "That's impossible!"

"Let's see how you like this?" Shinji said as he waved his hand. Then Shade was pushed back by a great force.

"I see. Shinji uses Reflector Magic. That's why the attacks didn't hit him." Uryu said. Then, he pulled out his bow and was ready to fire. "Can't let him show me up." Uryu fired his arrow, but Shade moved his head to avoid it.

"I will not fall." Shade said.

"You think so? Spiral Pain!" Shinji caused a vortex around Shade and he got caught in it with some brutal force in it. However, Shade used his shadows and shot himself out.

"I said I won't fall. I'm much stronger than ever before and I'll prove it." Shade said. "I won't be defeated until I have my revenge."

"Revenge?" Shade looked across from himself and saw Uryu standing in one of the trees. "If Revenge is all you fight for, you never stood a chance."

"Shut up!" Shade shouted as he shot tendrils of shadows and pierced Uryu, but Uryu faded away. "A mirage?!"

"Very convincing. Mirages are my favorite trick." Shinji taunted. Shade looked around to see where the real Uryu was.

"Over here." Shade looked behind him and saw Uryu was right there.

"One-Thousand Arrows!" Uryu unleashed all the arrows at once and blasted shade right in the back with no guard. He fell right to the ground and didn't get how this could happen.

"How? I'm much stronger. How could I lose again?" Shade asked as he face planted into the ground and blacked out.

"I can't speak for Shinji, but it's simple for me. If Ichigo could beat you, there's no way I could lose to you." Uryu said.

"That was a lot easier than I thought. I figured he would have put up more of a fight." Shinji said.

"Don't let this one win blind you." Uryu said as he came down. "Korodo was the most recent member of this guild. Compared to how strong the rest of them are, this guy was nothing." Shade might have fallen easily, but that doesn't mean the rest of them will.

…..

Ten Rave's Hideout

Master could already sense that Shade has fallen, but he didn't look that concern about it.

"What's wrong?" Tarantula asked.

"Shade has been defeated." Master said.

"Already?" Tarantula questioned.

"That's what we get for relying on a newbie." Ray said. "We shouldn't be worried. The others will fix his mistake."

"That's right. We have no need to be concerned." Master said. He pulled out a chisel and a brush and started to clear away some of the stone to reveal a magic circle that was carved inside. This circle might be the seal to unlock the weapon.

"I don't get it. Why not unlock the thing now?" Ray said.

"I have to lear the way for the magic circle first. After that, I need to set the shrine and it's going to be a while for it to power up." Master said. "It's not as simple as flipping a switch. Just be patient." It won't be long until Ten Rave has it under their control.

…

Toshiro and Rukia

Both of them were searching through the forest as they were running through. A good pairing since Toshiro feeds on ice to make him stronger.

"Toshiro, can't you use your strong sense of smell to find them?" Rukia asked.

"My sense isn't as strong as Natsu's and even he is having trouble tracking them that way." Toshiro said. He kept running until he came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"We're being followed." Toshiro whispered to her. "Let's see if we can get our enemy to come out of hiding and lure him or her into a trap. We'll have to split up so they won't get both of us at once."

"Alright." Rukia agreed and both of them went in two different directions, but that just added to the fun of their stalker. The stalker went after Rukia. This person followed her prey and Rukia had the sense that she was being hunted. Rukia and Toshiro managed to get a good distance from each other, but that helped the enemy as he or she waited for the right moment to pounce. Toshiro didn't sense the enemy's presence anymore and came to a stop.

"Guess they went after Rukia." Toshiro said and tried to catch up to them. Rukia kept running and waited for the enemy to attack. She heard something jump out from the bushes.

"Ice-Make: Wall!" Rukia formed a wall made of ice, but the enemy placed their hand on it since she was able to stop.

"Not bad." The person who attacked her was Cat. "You sensed me coming, but that won't help you against me. A cat always lands on her feet."

"And cats have nine lives. Get ready because you're about to lose all of yours." Rukia said. One out of the ten might have been beaten, but the other nine won't fall like that.

….

Orihime: Ooh, I love cats. They are so cute and cuddly.

Ichigo: I guess, but they're also stinky and love to scratch everything up if they aren't an Exceed.

Orihime: But they are so hard to stay mad at.

Ichigo: I beg to differ.

Ichigo: Next Time: Cat Fight

Orihime: I want a kitty cat. Ichigo, could we please give a cat.

Ichigo: Why are you asking me? Maybe Natsu will let you watch Happy or something.


	48. Cat Fight

Though they were beaten down by Ten Rave, the three guild alliance has given up yet. Four members stayed behind to unlock the seal to the D.E.C. Shade, aka Korodo, was beaten easily by Uryu and Shinji, but the remaining nine are much stronger. At this very moment, Rukia is up against the animal woman named Cat.

"Before we start, what's with the cat theme you got going on?" Rukia asked.

"They're just my favorite animal and they can be quite dangerous when they want to be. Want to see?" Cat taunted.

"You're going to need more than that fur to protect you from my cold. Ice-Make: Lance!" Rukia shot out lances made of ice, but Cat jumped back and used acrobatic movements to move up a tree and escaped unscathed. "There's no way! How did she avoid it?" Cat jumped down and drover her leg into Rukia's stomach. She's in for a real catfight.

"Cat Fight"

Rukia took a hard hit, but she was able to get back up and Cat was confident in her abilities to bring her down.

"You're a lot tougher than you look." Cat said.

"Oh man. How am I suppose to beat this girl?" Rukia said. Cat acted first and knocked her back down.

"Tell you what, I'll let you go if you just stay on the ground. That's where you belong anyway." Cat said.

"Not a chance." Rukia said.

"You think you can beat me on your own? Your ice is nothing compared to me." Cat said.

"What did you say? You're going down." Rukia said and the fight was on. Rukia used all the ice she could against her. Cat took off into the forest and Rukia went after her. "Ice-Make: Death Scythe!" Rukia swung her scythe down, but Cat avoided that attack too. Cat was avoiding everything Rukia was throwing at her.

"Not bad. Especially for someone who is part of a weak official guild." Cat said.

"What? That does it." Rukia said. She wasn't going to have her guild mocked as well.

"As much as I like to torture you, I'm going to have to end this." Cat said. "Cheetah!" Her fur changed into a brighter shade of yellow with black spots.

"No way! She really uses Animal Soul of Take Over Magic?!" Rukia said. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"That's right and in this form, you won't be able to touch me at all." Cat said. Her speed increased greatly that she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Where did she go?" Rukia said, but she was met with a barrage of attacks coming from every direction. "I can't even see her." Rukia was hit hard and rolled against the ground and ended up being in an opened area in the forest. Cat skid to a stop.

"Lioness." Cat said and returned to the form she was previously in. "You can't hit me. There's no way you're even going to be able to beat me." Cat grinned at her easy victory, but she saw another attack coming and was hit by a barrage of icicles.

"Rukia!" Rukia got back on her feet and saw Toshiro was finally able to catch up to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you got here when you did." Rukia said.

"So another one of your friends showed up." Cat said as she got back up. "That won't save you from me. I'll just take care of the both of you."

"Be careful. She's agile and can change forms." Rukia said.

"That doesn't matter. We'll take her down." Toshiro said.

"Let's get going." Cat said.

"You asked for it. Ice Dragon's Slash!" Toshiro's hand was covered in a claw made of ice. He tried to slash at her, but Cat was able to avoid it.

"Ice-Make: Geyser!" Rukia slammed her hands on the ground and ice shot out of the ground, but Cat flipped around on the ice and avoided that attack. "There's no way! Toshiro hit her earlier. How is she avoiding us?"

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Toshiro roared out a blast of ice, but Cat jumped over it without even looking. 'How did she knew how to avoid it?! She didn't even turn around.' He thought. It wasn't making any sense. Toshiro was able to hit her earlier, but now she was avoiding everything.

"You two are fast and strong, but what good is it if you can't even hit me." Cat said and started to attack the both of them. "Just give it up!" She clubbed the both of them, but neither of them were going to give up.

"This is insane. We can't even hit her." Rukia said. "It's like she's reading our attacks somehow. Are the rest of them this powerful?"

"Yet, she didn't avoid my attack when I first arrived." Toshiro said as he began to think of a plan that would help them defeat her. Perhaps he can figure out how she's doing it and give them the advantage.

…

Natsu and Erza

Natsu was sniffing around the area to try and get a pick on Ten Rave's scent, but it didn't seem like he wasn't having any luck.

"Have you picked up on anything?" Erza said.

"No." Natsu said.

"Perhaps you can try to track Orihime's scent since you're more familiar with it." Erza suggested. "Those pins have been in her hair for a very long time."

"Speaking of scent, something has been bugging me for a while." Natsu said.

"Really? What is it?" Erza said.

"That creep in the hood, the one that doesn't seem to have a name." Natsu said.

"Are you referring to the one Nanao claimed was the master?" Erza said.

"Yeah. I couldn't tell because there were so many scents blending together." Natsu said. "Yet I got a small trace of that guy's scent from when we first encountered him. There's something vaguely familiar about it."

"That is a little interesting. You think it's someone we encountered before?" Erza said.

"I'm not sure." Natsu said. Another mystery added to the mission that leads to a good question. Who could be the one truly behind all this?

…..

Toshiro and Rukia

The two of them just stood across from Cat. Toshiro was whispering something to Rukia. Cat didn't seem concerned about it because she didn't see herself losing.

"Toshiro, you can't be serious." Rukia said.

"It's the only chance we got." Toshiro said.

"Whatever plan you had is not going to work against me." Cat said.

"Toshiro, this seems like a bad idea." Rukia said.

"Too bad. I'm going to do this my way." Toshiro said and froze Rukia. Then had lifted it up to the sky so she wouldn't break free and get in the way.

"That's a bit cold. Are all you ice wizards like that?" Cat said.

"I'm better off working alone." Toshiro said.

"Trying to act tough little boy? Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're a kid." Cat said.

"I'm no kid and I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Ice Dragon's Icicles!" Toshiro shot out icicles from his hand, but Cat avoided all of them as well.

"It's pointless." Cat said, but saw Toshiro was making a run for it.

"Over here. Come and get me." Toshiro said.

"You asked for it." Cat said and went after him with cat-like movements and went after him. "I'm going to rip you to shreds."

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you. Ice Dragon's Frozen Scales!" Toshiro covered himself in ice spikes and kept her from going any closer with his clothes getting ripped. "Careful. One wrong move and you'll get a serious case of frostbite." Toshiro kept moving as he felt pretty safe and kept moving.

"You think that will stop me? White Tiger!" Her fur changed to white with black stripes. Cat pounced and hit Toshiro in the back and smashed through the ice. Cat kept striking against him, but he kept moving. "Where are you going?"

"Just a little further." Toshiro said. Toshiro made it to the edge of a cliff and waited for Cat to come to him.

"It's the end of the line." Cat claimed.

"Not yet. Ice Dragon's Hail!" Toshiro shot bullets of ice, but Cat could even avoid something small and fast.

"When are you going to learn that it's no use?" Cat said. She got behind him and kicked him right in the back. Cat turned back into her basic form and walked over to him. He turned him around and sat on his lap. She grew out her nails and held them under his chin. Toshiro was panting and there didn't seem to be a way for him to get out of this. "I'll admit that you held your own pretty good kid, but you never stood a chance against Ten Rave. Ten ways of destruction, ten forms of glory. There's nothing you could have done to stop us."

"Is that so?" Toshiro said with a grin. "You sound so confident since you're able to avoid our attacks, but I've figure out what your magic."

"What do you mean?" Cat said.

"I was able to hit you with my first attack. Isn't that strange since you dodged everything else?" Toshiro said and Cat gave herself a nervous gulp. "You set up a special area around yourself just like how animals rely on their instincts. That area allows you to sense an attack coming and then you can react to it. However, your opponent has to be in the area for it to work."

"Maybe, but what does it matter now?" Cat said.

"It's because Rukia is outside the perimeter of the area now." Toshiro said. "She has a clear shot and you won't be able to avoid her attack." Cat looked back to the ice pillar and saw the top blew off with Rukia ready to fire.

"I might not be as good as a snipper as Uryu, but I think I should be able to hit her." Rukia said. Cat got up and was worried.

"So you were really giving her a snipping post, but there's no way she should be able to hit me from there." Cat said.

"You think so? You should never underestimate a member of our guild." Toshiro said. "We're practically unstoppable."

"Here goes! Ice-Make: Super Freezing Arrow!" Rukis shot out the area and it was heading directly towards Cat and she didn't know how to avoid it.

"It's so fast and bright!" Cat said and got blasted by it. She laid unconscious as Rukia and Toshiro regrouped.

"That was tough." Rukia said.

"Yes and there are still some out there that are just as powerful." Toshiro said. "Hopefully she'll wake up just enough for her to tell us where the rest of them are hiding out."

"I just hope it's before we're too late." Rukia said.

…

Ten Rave's Hideout

"I can't believe this. Now, Cat has fallen!" Master said as he sensed another is gone.

"Cat was actually beaten?!" Tarantula said.

"It would seem I greatly underestimated our foes." Master said. "I'll deal with their failures later." He placed a few candles and lit them up. "Now to transfer the magic and have the D.E.C. begin its awakening."

…

Orihime: How do people know when others are talking about jewel which is money and jewel which is a stone?

Ichigo: I don't know. You just have to be more specific.

Orihime: Do you think things such as wind have any effect on them? Do you think they can break them?

Ichigo: What? What goes on in that head?

Ichigo: Next Time: Wind Breaker

Orihime: If wind is that strong, maybe we should stay out of the way.


	49. Wind Breaker

Two members of Ten Rave have fallen, but there are still eight remaining. Uryu and Shinji defeated Shade and Rukia and Toshiro defeated Cat. Little did Ichigo and all the others knew, Master grew closer and closer to unlocking the seal that keeps the D.E.C. away. At this moment, Master lit some candles and held his hands together as he started muttering a chant.

"What's he doing?" Tarantula asked.

"He's casting the incantation to break the seal." Dusk said. The hairpins started to lift in the air and magic started to flow out of them and into the circle. Tarantula looked behind him and could feel his pet, Arna, was getting anxious.

"Take it easy, Arna." Tarantula said as he petted it. "We're getting close. We just have to wait it out. Isn't that right, Ray?" He looked in Ray's direction, but saw he was sawing logs. "Wake up! We're getting closer!"

"Wind Breaker"

…

Kensei and Shuhei

Kensei and Shuhei were a team and were searching around for Ten Rave. They might not know Orihime all that well, but they can understand those hairpins mean a lot to her so they'll help get them back. Kensei came to a stop.

"Is something wrong?" Shuhei asked.

"I'm not sure. I sense a change in magical energy." Kensei said. "I don't like it. I think Ten Rave is up to something."

"You think they might have uncovered the seal to the D.E.C.?" Shuhei theorized.

"I'm not sure. Nothing seems out of the ordinary." Kensei said. Then, he sharply turned his head to the side. "We've got company." Kensei held up his hand and wind started to flow around it.

"Wind Magic?!" Shuhei acknowledge. Kensei tossed the wind and created massive devastation in the path it formed. Shuhei's eyes widened at how powerful Kensei was.

"You might as well just come out. There's no point in hiding." Kensei said.

"Amazing. I never knew Blue Pegasus had a member like him." Shuhei said. Kensei sensed an attack coming this time. "Get down, idiot!" He shoved Shuhei to the ground so that crystals were thrown at him would miss.

"Crystals? That can only be done by one member of Ten Rave." Shuhei said with him getting back up and that person started to come out of hiding with it revealing to be Jewel.

"Hello boys. I must admit, I'm surprise you were able to detect me so easily." Jewel said.

"It's hard to miss someone whose malicious intent is practically flaring out." Kensei said. Shuhei requipped into the weapon that he had Muramasa bite down on as he was getting ready to fight.

"Make this easy on yourself and tell us where the rest of your guild is." Shuhei said.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Jewel said. "It's time we got this started. Time is money and I hate wasting money." She took a stance that both of them were familiar with.

"No way!" Shuhei said.

"She uses Maker Magic, but what kind?" Kensei said.

"Crystal-Make: Ruby Spears!" Jewel held out her hands and shot out spears made from rubies but both of them were able to avoid them.

"Crystal-Maker Magic? I've never even heard of that kind before." Shuhei said.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jewel said. "Not only can I make as many crystals as I want, but I can form beautiful objects and weapons as well."

"Are these rocks all you think about? If that's the case, I'm about to break you like those crystals." Kensei said as he slammed his fists together and wind started to gather around them.

"Oh please. You can act as tough as you want, but I know that a member of Blue Pegasus would never strike a beautiful woman such as myself." Jewel said.

"Is that what you think?" Kensei and dived right at her. He pulled his fist back and was about to strike her in the face. Jewel saw this was no bluff and was able to avoid his attack and jumped back.

"What? I'm a woman and a member of Blue Pegasus actually tried to strike me?" Jewel questioned.

"I'm not mature enough not to hit a girl or a kid." Kensei said.

"What does that mean?" Jewel said.

"It means that I don't hold back no matter who my opponent is." Kensei said. "Besides, this is a battle for life or death. Any reason to hold back will get a man killed."

"He's got a point." Shuhei said. "Time to step it up." He tossed one end of his weapon and it spun around like a pinwheel.

"Wind Slicer!" Kensei unleashed a blast of wind that cut through some trees.

"Crystal-Make: Shield!" Jewel created a shield made from crystal and was able to block both of the attacks. "I underestimated these guys. This will be more of a challenge than I thought."

"Stop hiding behind your crystals and fight us." Kensei said. "I thought a member of Ten Rave would put up more of a fight. So you better not disappoint."

"I can't believe Blue Pegasus has someone like Kensei. He's pretty cool." Shuhei admire.

"Kensei?" Jewel said as she heard his name. "By any chance you wouldn't happen to be Kensei Muguruma?"

"That depends on where you're going with this." Kensei said.

"I've heard a bit about you." Jewel said. "Apparently, you have the strength that makes you a candidate of one of the Ten Wizard Saints, but there's a few flaws with your personality that keeps you away."

'Is Kensei really that strong?' Shuhei wondered.

"That is true." Kensei said. "In fact, Rose and Shinji are capable of being one as well. That doesn't matter though. There are many wizards that fall under that category and none of them are one."

"I thought so. I wasn't aware of it at the time." Jewel said. "You also hold the alias known as Wind Breaker."

"Wind Breaker?" Shuhei said as he tried not to laugh at what he thought of from hearing that name.

"I know what you're thinking and that's not the reason I have that name!" Kensei shouted at Shuhei and the intimidation he was giving had Shuhei cease his chuckling. "I'll show you why they call me that."

"Then, show me." Jewel said as she took her stance again. "Crystal-Make: Emerald Morning Star!" She created a morningstar made from emerald, even the ball and chain, and shot it right at Kensei.

"You've got to be kidding." Kensei said. He banged his fist against and smashed it to pieces. That was a complete surprise to Shuhei and Jewel.

"That's impossible. How did he do that?" Jewel said.

"That's why they call me Wind Breaker." Kensei said. "There are actually two reasons. The first is of my great decimating Wind Magic and I practically break everything."

"You're not going to scare me. Crystal-Make: Amethyst Shuriken!" Jewels shot out purple shuriken stars. Those didn't even scare Kensei. He used incredible speed in his fists and smashed them to pieces.

"It can't be!" Jewel said as she was completely astonished. "Not only did he break beautiful jewels, he actually smashed them without getting a single cut. How did he do it?"

"He's not your only opponent. I'm going to need to step it up." Shuhei said as he jumped up and swung his scythe down, but Jewel moved away from him. "Try and get out of this." Shuhei swung one end and it wrapped around her arm. Shuhei pulled, but Jewel tried to resist.

"I won't be defeated. I'm a member of Ten Rave. I can't be defeated." Jewel said.

"You might as well just admit defeat." Shuhei said.

"Never!" Jewel said. She used her free hand and made the stance for her Maker Magic. "Crystal-Make: Ruby Spears!" She shot out the spears, but Shuhei spun around the free end of his weapon and deflected all the spears.

"You might want to watch yourself." Kensei said. He held out his arms and formed an X with his fingers and wind started to gather around him. "Emera Baram!" Kensei unleashed a concentrated blast of wind and Jewel got caught in it.

…

Ichigo and Orihime

That blast did not go unheard by everyone. Ichigo looked back and saw the explosion of wind that blew from Kensei's attack, but was unaware that it was his doing.

"What do you think that was?" Ichigo said.

"No idea." Orihime said.

"I sure hope it's one of our friends." Ichigo hoped. He may have not known that it was him, but they were fortunate to have someone as strong as Kensei to be on their side. Hopefully he'll show him a little respect for Ichigo's sake.

…

Shuhei and Kensei

Shuhei tried to resist the wind that was being blown in his direction. He was able to stay strong until the wind cleared. When it did, Jewel got free from the chain and was on the ground.

"Did you beat her?" Shuhei said.

"Not quite. Take a look." Kensei said. Shuhei looked closer and saw she was trying to get back up.

"No way! How can she still be getting up?" Shuhei said.

"She's persistent. I'll give her that much." Kensei said.

"I will not lose!" Jewel screamed. "In the name of the great and mighty Ten Rave, I shall defeat you. When that is done and we have the D.E.C., I'll be wealthy in money and gems!" She laughed like a maniac, but a blast of wind hit her in the stomach and knocked the wind right out of her and she dropped to the ground.

"Someone who would go to such lengths and endanger lives doesn't deserve to be wealthy." Kensei said. Shuhei walked over to her and could see that she was down for the count.

"That didn't seem so bad even though I didn't really do much anything." Shuhei said.

"Yeah. She would have put up one hell of a fight if she was up against someone else." Kensei said.

"I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from someone who is capable of becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Shuhei said.

"Don't bring up that title. I really have no interest in being one!" Kensei threatened and the scary tone had Shuhei back down.

…

Rose and Izuru

Another group was Rose from Blue Pegasus and Izuru from Cherry Sakura. Rose was in a meditative state to try and locate Ten Rave.

"Can you feel anything?" Izuru said.

"My magic should be able to give me a sense over something." Rose said. "Yet something seems to be blocking it. I think I've had enough."

"What do you mean?" Izuru asked as Rose stood on his feet.

"We'll have to force someone to tell us where Ten Rave is." Rose said. "You might as well come out from hiding. Your Nullification Magic is starting to bother me."

"I'm up here." Rose and Izuru looked up to see Void sitting in a tree.

"Isn't that Void?" Izuru asked.

"I am." Void said. "Sorry, I would have killed you sooner, but I saw what you were trying to do. You were using your magic to try and sense where our hideout was. So I had to use mine to keep you from sensing anything."

"If you wish to do things the hard way, so be it." Rose said. "We'll simply force you to tell us where your hideout is after we defeat you." Three down and only seven to go. Wind triumphed over crystal, but how can you beat someone that nullifies your needs to fight?

…

Orihime: Beautiful flowers and plants. They flow in the breeze and bloom to become a true piece of nature.

Ichigo: I guess so, but knowing how you think, the reason they flow around is because of wind and gravity, right?

Orihime: Of course because without gravity, we all be flowing around.

Ichigo: Next Time: Gravity and Flower Power

Orihime: Without gravity we be flowing around just like flowers. Wouldn't that be amazing?

Ichigo: There's the silly idea Orihime I know.


	50. Gravity and Flower Power

So far, seven members of Ten Rave remain. That might be good, but Ichigo and all the others have yet to find the cave that Ten Rave has been using as a hideout. To make matters worse, Ten Rave draws closer and closer to bringing out the D.E.C. At this very moment, Rose and Izuru stand against Void, the wizard that specializes with Nullification Magic.

"This shouldn't be too hard. How dangerous can Nullification Magic be?" Izuru said.

"Don't let what magic he uses fool you. He's still a member of Ten Rave." Rose said.

"You would be wise to heed that warning." Void said.

"Perhaps, but how about you come out of that tree." Izuru said and started to emit magic power. Void felt his weight increase and the branch broke and he crashed into the ground.

"Gravity and Flower Power"

Rose and Izuru waited for Void to come out of that crash. That's just what happened as Void walked out like nothing even happened.

"So you use Gravity Magic." Void said. "Trying to break my movements by increasing my own weight won't do a thing if I can just nullify it.

"Let's see how you handle this. Gardena Thicker!" Rose held out both of his arms. Vines grew out of the ground and tried to wrap around Void and prick him.

"It's futile." Void said. All he did was wave his hand and the vines just disappeared. "Attacking me with magic is practically useless. Why attack me with something that is guaranteed to fail?"

"We'll see about that." Izuru said. He held out his hand to change the gravity around Void again. Void can feel the weight around him changing.

"Childish." Void said. He held up his hand and created some sort of shield that blocked the gravity around him.

"What the…? How is he doing that?" Izuru said.

"That form of magic is called Wave. It allows the caster to create vibrations that practically repel magic." Rose said.

"In that case, I'll just change it around." Izuru said. He changed the field of gravity around and Void was being pushed to the side by it.

"Change it all you want. It's pointless." Void said. He expanded the wave and bend it to the side so he would be unaffected by the gravity. "Sadly, I can only use Wave around one area at a time. Luckily, I have a lot more at my disposal." He held out his spare hand and shot a blast of different Nullification Magic and blasted Izuru and he got hit hard.

"Izuru, are you alright?" Rose said as Izuru dropped down to one knee.

"I never knew Nullification Magic could be used like that. I feel like I got hit by ball made of lead." Izuru said.

"Any form of magic can be dangerous in the right hands." Void said.

"Such as this." Rose said as he held out his hand. He had giant yellow flowers grow out of the ground. "Careful. These flowers shine a light so bright that they'll burn your skin." All of the flowers shined a light, but Void held out his hand and all of them disappeared.

"You just don't seem to get it. I can nullify any form of magic." Void said. "There is no way you can beat me so you might as well give up the fight."

"Magic can be powerful, but any form of magic has a weakness. You are no exception." Rose said.

"That's right." Izuru said as he used his Gravity Magic and floated the rocks around him. He shot them all at him. Void acted quickly as he flipped backwards and was able to avoid them. "You might be able to nullify all forms of magic, but not objects that aren't made from magic."

"Perhaps, but if all you can do is throw rocks at me, you're doomed to win this fight." Void said.

"Don't be so confident." Rose said. Vines grew out from right under Void and constricted him.

"Moron. I can nullify anything you throw at me. It doesn't matter how I do it." Void said. He focused his waves to his feet and slice through the vines.

"This is becoming a drag. Unless we can figure out how to stop him, this fight is just going to keep dragging on." Izuru complained.

"You don't need to worry about that." Void said as he held out one of his hands and shot out wave blasts at rapid fire, but Rose and Izuru were able to avoid all of the attacks. "Try and avoid this. Cancelation Decimation!" A magic circle appeared under Izuru and Rose in a purple light.

"What kind of spell is this?" Izuru said.

"Don't try to use magic. As long as you're in it, nothing will work." Void said. "Of course, you won't be in it for long." He snapped his fingers and a series of explosions went off in that area. He waited for the smoke to clear and both of them were down. "Taking away the ability to use magic is the same as taking away a bird's wings and makes them defenseless and weak beings."

"Don't act like you've won." Izuru said as he tried to get back on his feet. "Rose, are you alright?" Both of them turned to him, but he wasn't even moving.

"Has he already kicked the bucket? That was easier than I thought." Void said, but was gave a sudden surprise. He jumped right up and flipped backwards and stuck the landing.

"Forgive me. I always like to be artistic." Rose said.

"You look like an idiot in my opinion. A fight is no reason to get artsy." Void said.

"There is never a reason not to be. Now, let's continue with this battle." Rose said.

"Why do you persist? Even as we speak, the D.E.C. is being in the process of being released." Void said. "There's also the fact that my magic cancels out everything you throw at me. You're only dragging this out and making it worse for yourself. As far as I see it, you've lost before the battle even begun."

"Do you ever shut up?" Izuru said. "You keep bragging about your skill and thinking you already won this fight when we're still able to win."

"That's because I already have. The only thing left for me to do is shut you up." Void said.

"Then let us stop all this talking and end it." Rose said. He had vines grow out of the ground and commanded them to attack. Void formed another wave shield and blocked all of them. What Void failed to notice that a tree was bending behind him by Rose's magic. It reached out for him, but Void saw the shadow overlapping him.

"Pathetic." Void waved a spare arm behind him and stopped the magic from flowing through the tree.

"Now I have you." Rose said. He surprised Void by attacking him directly. Rose's leg passed through his shield and kicked him in the head and knocked Void off his feet. Izuru used his Gravity Magic and lifted himself into the air.

"Just as I said earlier. You can't stop attacks that aren't magic related." Izuru said and stopped using his magic to have him drop on top of Void.

"Damn it." Void said as he rolled out of the way. Rose used his magic and catch Izuru. Void was furious that those two found a way to get pass his magic. "I will kill those blonde idiots."

"He's being stubborn again." Izuru complained.

"Such a non-artistic manner." Rose said.

"Enough of this. Will you two just hurry up and die already?" Void said.

"Let's see if you can handle both of us at the same time." Izuru said. Izuru altered gravity to attack Void head on and Rose unleashed more of his vines.

"There's no way this is going to work." Void said as he formed a wave barrier around himself and blocked both of the attacks. "This is a nuisance." He was about to cancel out them as well, but plants grew out from under him and wrapped around him.

"You got carried away and didn't protect yourself from the bottom." Rose said.

"So what?" Void said as he fixed his mistake and used his waves to cut himself free. He took the vines off, but they had thorns and cut himself. "Now, I'm gonna…." Void stopped talking when he saw his waves dispersed and he had nothing to do with it. "What just happened?"

"Now, it's over." Rose said. "The plants that were around you were my own creation. The thorns were filled with a venom that temporarily stops you from using your magic from the smallest prick or cut."

"No." Void murmured. Izuru used his Gravity Magic and lifted him in the air.

"Your use of Nullification Magic is powerful but I'm afraid you lack the actual power to truly fight back." Rose said. "This is where it ends for you." A giant flower grew out of the ground that had blue petals. "Spore Dazzler!" The plant shot out a blast of spores and blasted Void. Izuru undid his magic and Void dropped to the ground and was fast asleep.

"What was that?" Izuru asked.

"A special plant that shoots our spores." Rose said. "He should be asleep for a while and still feel tired even after he wakes up. I'll wrap him in those vines that keep him from using his magic as well. That should take of this one."

"Yes, but his Nullification Magic was powerful. We got lucky he became too confident in his abilities." Izuru said.

"Yes. Losing sight in one's abilities, whether if it's your own or your opponents, can be a dangerous act." Rose said. "Perhaps I can try to find their hideout now that he can't stop me."

"How can you do that?" Izuru asked.

"If I channel my magic power into the forest, I might be able to find their hideout." Rose said as he returned to his meditative state. He channeled his magic power through the plants, but something happened. It was like he was about to crash into something and shot himself open like he woke up from a dream.

"Are you alright?" Izuru said.

"It was like I was repelled, but I felt something." Rose said. "There's something directly under everyone's feet…..something big."

"Do you think it was the cannon?" Izuru said.

"I'm not sure." Rose said.

"Well….how big are we talking about?" Izuru asked.

"Again I must say that I'm not sure." Rose said and that didn't help settle Izuru's nerves. "All I am sure of is that we need to hurry." Izuru was in agreement and both of them took off and continued their search on foot.

…..

Ten Rave's Hideout

Master felt himself lose his connection to his members again as the magic in the hairpins continued to be transferred into the magic circle.

"Are you alright?" Tarantula asked.

"It would seem more members of the Ten have fallen." Dusk said.

"You would be right. Jewel and Void have been defeated." Master said. "Those failures. I chose them because their magic could destroy anyone who dares stand in my way."

"Forget this." Ray said as he got on his feet and was about to leave. "I'm not waiting around anymore. I'll take them all down myself."

"You don't need to leave, Ray." Master said as the magic stopped being transferred and the hairpins dropped. "You have one of the best seats in the house." The magic circle began to light up and started blinking. The seal is almost unlocked and if what Rose sensed was the D.E.C., time is almost up, and if it's as big as what Rose felt, it will bring absolute destruction.

…

Orihime: Aww, I just realized something!

Ichigo: What is it?

Orihime: It's something important.

Ichigo: What? Is it about Renji, Fissure, or anything about of our friends or enemies?

Ichigo: Next Time: Rupture Disorder

Orihime: No. I didn't do my daily visit to the homeless animals.

Ichigo: You have got to be kidding? We're dealing with life or death here and you're thinking about visiting homeless animals.


	51. Rupture Disorder

Time is almost up. The seal is almost completely broken and there are still six members of Ten Rave remaining. So far, each member has proven to be more dangerous than the last and the worst is yet to come. At the moment, Renji was partnered up with Nanao in their search for Ten Rave as well. They stopped by a river with Renji having a little water.

"Oh man. We've been searching, but there's no trace of these guys." Renji said.

"Stop complaining. It's not going to do any good." Nanao said as she was working on her Archive Magic. "I'm fearing we're almost out of time. We need to hurry." What neither of them were aware of is that someone found them.

"Rupture Disorder"

"What are you doing?" Renji said.

"I've been keeping in touch with everyone." Nanao said. "I've got good news. Shinji and Uryu have defeated Shade and your friends, Rukia and Toshiro, have beaten at. Kensei and Shuhei beat Jewel and I just got word that Izuru and Rose were able to beat Void."

"That's great. That means only six of them are left." Renji said.

"Yes, but the more time we waist, the longer Ten Rave has the chance of finding the D.E.C." Nanao said.

"I don't get it. Shouldn't something have happened by now? They've had plenty of time." Renji said.

"Perhaps, but it takes time for the cannon to charge up for it to be activated. After all, that weapon has been dormant for centuries." Nanao said and that's when she came up with an idea. "Of course. How could I have been so stupid?"

"What is it?" Renji said.

"If they're trying to break the seal, there should be vast traces of magic energy surging through the area." Nanao said as she got to work. "I bet I can track it to the source and that's where they should be. An answer so simple that I overlooked it."

"That's great." Renji cheered, but he saw something appeared. "Look out, right in front of you!" Nanao looked down and saw a magic circle on her.

"Oh no!" Nanao worried before it went off. A great deal of pain went through her and pushed her back. Then, three more appeared around her. 'Rupture Magic! That can only mean one thing.' The magic detonated around her and blasted her around and knocked her out.

"Nanao!" Renji called out as he ran to her aid. Then, one appeared in front of him and he was the one that got blasted by it and he was pushed to the ground. Renji pulled himself together and looked up to see someone heading their way.

"Here's an idea, give up. You're not match for the mighty Fissure."

"Not this guy." Renji said as he tried to get back up. He looked over to Nanao and saw she wasn't trying to get up. "Looks like Nanao won't be able to help me out. I'll have to take this guy on my own."

"Don't even bother." Fissure said. He held out his hand and another magic circle appeared on Renji's back. He activated it and knocked Renji back down. "I can use my magic and turn yours against you."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're going to win. Let's go! Lash Slash!" Renji shot out the elastic metal and shot it at him, but Fissure simply turned his body to avoid it and kept his cool.

"Is that the best you can do?" Fissure taunted. He had another circle appear on Renji and set it off for him to be blown back. Renji tried to fight through the pain, but so much was thrown at him at once. "This was easier than I thought, but they both are part of weak official guilds."

"I'm not done yet." Renji groaned.

"You've got to be kidding. How have you survived this long being that stubborn and weak?" Fissure said as he walked over to Renji and kicked him right in the head. "A weakling like you can't beat me." Renji kept getting thrown to the ground, but he wasn't giving up. He just needed a plan.

'How am I suppose to beat someone who can make the magic in my body actually explode?' Renji wondered.

"I'm not going to be wasting my time so I think I'll just end this." Fissure said.

"I don't think so." Renji said. He shot out some ropes around the trees and swung him around. "Maybe if I keep moving, it will be harder for him to attack me."

"How pathetic." Fissure said. "You can move as much as you want. It's not going to keep you safe from my Rupture Magic." He had magic circles appear all around Renji. He activated all of them and Renji was met with immense pain and fell to the ground and his hair was loose and flown down. Nanao was able to regain consciousness and saw the battle go on.

"Renji, hang in there." Nanao said.

"That it? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. All my battles are one-sided." Fissure questioned, but Renji was doing his best to get back up. "You can't be serious. You're just asking to be pushed around until you're down to nothing, aren't you?"

"You should know a member of Fairy Tail better than that." Renji said as he was breathing hard. "We keep fighting until we've drawn our last breath. This pain is nothing."

"Nothing compared to what's coming after we retrieve the D.E.C." Fissure said.

"What does that mean?" Renji said. "What's Ten Rave after? If you actually pull out a miracle and keep that cannon thing, what are you going to do with it?"

"Simple, we take over." Fissure said. "Do you have any idea how destructive a weapon is that was made to kill dragons, even if it was a failure? We could conquer the capital if we wanted. Ten Rave's goal is to rule with an iron fist. It's just like my Rupture Magic. I completely dominate my victims with this great power. The same is said for the weapon. They'll fear us and be force to respect us. We'll beat it into them and they'll see things our way."

"You don't gain respect by fear and intimidation." Renji said. "You gain it through trust and acceptance. That's what it means to acquire friends. From your description, you're talking about absolute conquer."

"Call it whatever you want. The point is that if we have power, people will bow to us." Fissure said. "Those who stand against us will meet their end by our hand. Ten Rave shall rule over the land and we'll slaughter anyone we see fit. We'll make examples of those who decide to resist and no one will ever stand in our way!"

"Heartless monster!" Renji called him.

"That plan is madness." Nanao whispered.

"You'll see things our way. That is if you are able to stay alive when I'm done with you." Fissure said. He caused another rupture circle to appear over on Renji's right and the blast from it knocked him over to the side. "Do yourself a favor and just stay down. What causes you to keep fighting when you know you can't win?"

'Is it really hopeless? We can't even stand to fight this guy. Is there any hope at all?' Nanao thought as her spirit was dropping.

"You wouldn't understand." Renji said as he was able to get on his knees. "I've got my friends with me and there's a certain someone that fuels my strength." A certain black haired girl that can use Ice Magic came to mind.

"I don't follow." Fissure said.

"I just said that." Renji said. "Seeing my friends keep trying persuades me to try harder and I know they always have my back."

" _What do you think you're doing? Get in there and step it up."_ He imagined one friend he argues with say that.

"I have my reason for fighting because ever since we were kids, I saw her something special. My desire to be there for her keeps me going." Renji said.

" _Come on, Renji. No way you're going to lose to someone like him."_ That's what that special someone would say to him.

"Give me your best shot. I can take it until I bring you down." Renji said.

"That's so sweet that it's giving me cavities." Fissure said. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to end this right here and now." He was ready to end it, but he stopped. He saw Nanao wobbling her way behind Renji and placed her hands on his head.

"Nanao, what are you doing?" Renji said.

"Just relax. I'm going to use Archive to upload a powerful spell." Nanao said and began to unleash all the power as loading bars appeared and Renji could feel power flowing right into his head. "We're only going to have one shot at this so you have to make it count."

"Hold on, I don't think I can handle it. It's all coming so fast." Renji said.

'I have to admit that I was scared that we weren't going to make it. Then, the way you stood up with that passion you have and the way you spoke that your friends are your strength gave me hope again.' Nanao thought. 'That kind of passions is needed for a spell this powerful.'

"I don't know what you're doing, but I won't let it happen." Fissure said. He used his magic and blasted Nanao away from Renji.

'I'll put my faith in you, Renji.' Nanao thought just before she blacked out and the loading process was stopped. Renji blanked out, but he was surrounded by a bright crimson light.

"Spirit of the wilderness come forth. Unleash your power and show your judgement." Renji chanted in some sort of trance.

"What's happening? What's with the crimson light?" Fissure questioned.

"Cause the land to tremble with your might." Renji chanted.

"Enough of this. I'll send you to the grave." Fissure said as he completely surrounded Renji in rupture circles. That much could end his life.

"Rise to the skies and roar! Beast King's Rage!" The light intensified and caused all the circles to shatter. Fissure was actually scared and braced himself for what might come. That crimson energy shot out and formed the face of a beast and blasted Fissure with such intensity. When Renji regained control over himself, he saw Fissure was beaten with him bruised and his clothes torn up. "Did I win?" He looked around and saw he was the only one standing. He stood up proudly and laughed at his victory. "I'm awesome." Renji's victory was short with all the pain catching up to him and he collapsed from it.

…

Chad and Hachi

Chad and Hachi were another separate group. They found nothing, but neither of them were the best at holding a conversation.

"Exuse me, but may I ask why you don't talk so much?" Hachi asked, but Chad didn't even answer to that.

"You're going to need to say ouch when I get done with both of you." Both of them turned around and met with the final free member of Ten Rave, Blade.

"You're one of Ten Rave." Chad acknowledge.

"It looks like the big dumb giant can speak. You might as well talk as much as you can because you won't be saying anything ever again when I'm done." Blade threatened.

…

Ten Rave's Hideout

"And now we've been cut down to a mere five." Master said. The four that stayed behind continued to wait for the process of breaking the seal to be over.

"This is taking way too long." Ray complained, but that's when the magic circle on the wall shined completely.

"What's going on?" Tarantula asked.

"It's done. The seal is finally breaking." Dusk said as light was gathering around the area.

…

Nel and Muramasa

The two spirit slayers were a group that searched on their own, but they both came to a stop when they sensed a change happening.

"Do you feel that?" Muramasa asked.

"Yes. Look over there." Nel said. She pointed the way and saw something began to shine. Then, a blast of light shot straight into the sky that everyone in the entire forest could see and formed a pillar. "What's happening?"

"Oh no. I think this can only mean one thing. Ten Rave did it, they've uncovered the D.E.C.!" Muramasa said. It's just as it was said earlier, the worst is yet to come.

…..

Orihime: What's with Chad? How come he hardly talks or anything?

Ichigo: He's just the strong silent type. Emphasis on STRONG because we could really use that strength of his right about now.

Orihime: He's something else. He's a gentle giant and strong in more ways than one.

Ichigo: Next Time: Dragon Extinction Cannon

Ichigo: He might be that way to his friends, but you've seen what he's like to his enemies.


	52. Dragon Extinction Cannon

The shining light of devastation has shoot towards the sky for all to see. The battle against Ten Rave is only halfway over, but perhaps it's already over.

"Ichigo, what do you think that light is?" Orihime asked.

"It's got to be that dragon cannon thing. Ten Rave must have uncovered it." Ichigo said.

"What do we do?" Orihime said.

"The only thing we can do. We have to head towards it. Not only would your hairpins be there, but so is Ten Rave and we need to stop them. Let's go." Ichigo said as he ran ahead and Orihime followed.

"Dragon Extinction Cannon"

…

Shunsui and Harribel

The two masters were the only group left, but they saw the light as well. They knew fully well what that light was and they knew this wasn't good at all.

"Pretty, but this doesn't look good." Shunsui said.

"You're right. Ten Rave has broken the seal. We must hurry." Harribel said as both of them rushed towards that light as well. They weren't the only ones either. Erza and Natsu weren't that far behind and neither were Nel and Muramasa.

…

Chad and Hachi

Chad and Hachi were in the middle of a battle against Blade, a man who can form swords out of pure magic energy. They saw the light as well, but Blade wasn't going to let them through. Blade formed those blades and thrusted his hand for them to fly at them. Hachi formed a barrier and blocked them.

"His use of magic is strong." Hachi said.

"No kidding. Those blades are enchanted for him to control with just a thought." Chad said and turned towards the light. "We can't wait around here. We have to get to the light."

"No way am I going to let you." Blade said. "It's too late for you to do anything anyway. The others have uncovered the weapon and once it starts moving, you can't stop it."

"What do you mean?" Hachi said.

"Hachi, the others probably need you at that light more. I'll try to handle him by myself." Chad said.

"I can't leave you to fight him alone." Hachi said.

"We don't have a choice. That thing has to be stopped and all the members of Ten Rave must be defeated." Chad said. "This is our only option." Hachi could see his point for everyone else is going to need medical help and without Orihime's magic, he's the only that can do it.

"Very well. Best of luck to you." Hachi said and began to run towards the light.

"Get back here. You're not going anywhere, tubby." Blade said as he formed more of his blades, but Chad acted faster. He formed his arm with his Satan Soul and tried to strike at Blade, but Blade moved to the side and it missed, but he saw Chad smashed a tree to bits. 'I'm going to need to watch myself. This guy has some serious strength.' With everyone heading towards the light, others injured or too far to help, and the rest of Ten Rave gathered in one place, it all rests on Chad to bring this one down.

…..

Ten Rave's Hideout

The light was practically in front of the four remaining members of Ten Rave and they were joyous over what was happening before their very eyes.

"It's about time this thing wakes up." Ray said.

"This is it! With this kind of power, no one will ever be able to stand in our way." Tarantula cheered. "Fiore will be ours for the taken."

"That's right. Our time is now! Dragon Extinction Cannon, rise!" Master ordered and the entire land began to tremble. The ground under them began to break apart and something rose out with all of them rising up with it. It wasn't just in the cave, most of the land began to tremble and everyone could feel it. Some of our heroes weren't that far.

"Ichigo, what's happening?" Orihime said.

"I don't know." Ichigo said. Then something began to rise out of the ground. Ichigo grabbed onto Orihime's hand. "Come on. I think we need to get on." He ran right for it and jumped right on with both of them rising up. It was happening all around with Erza and Natsu already going up.

"What is this?" Erza said and Natsu got sick from being on it. Muramasa and Nel grabbed on and got on the strange object as well. Shunsui and Harribel were already on and so was Hachi. Unfortunately, those were the only ones who could. Ichigo helped Orihime climbed up the strange object that came out of the ground.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so, but that was some rise." Orihime said. She wasn't kidding for they rose hundreds of feet in the air. "Ichigo, where are we?" They looked right in front of them and saw what looked like ruins of an old city.

"Is this massive thing the cannon?" Ichigo said. Sadly for them, it was. The D.E.C. had four legs connected to piece that seemed like the bottom half of a pyramid with an entire city on the top and in the center was a tower. At the front was a gigantic hole which might be the opening for the cannon to fire.

…

Chad

Chad saw what emerged out of the ground. He figured that was the cannon, but he couldn't believe how big it really was.

"Is that thing really the D.E.C.?" Chad questioned.

"It is." Blade said as he got ready to attack. "It's the end of the line for you and your friends. You've failed." He formed more of his enchanted swords and sent them flying to Chad. Chad held up his arm and transformed it into his Gigante arm. He tried to block them, but the swords still sliced right through and damaged him.

'Even the arm of Gigante can't stop those swords.' Chad thought as he was getting in trouble.

"Get out of the way. There's nothing you can do to stop us." Blade said as he continued to attack but Chad jumped out of the way.

'I have to hang on. I'm not going to lose to him.' Chad told himself and kept trying to stay strong.

"This ends here. Lustrous Slash!" Blade moved his hands in a clock-like manner and formed swords surrounding Chad. They all attacked at once and slashed against him. Chad was attacked from all angles and dropped to the ground. "That was a little anticlimactic. I thought a big guy like him would put up more of a fight, but I can't say I blame him. My Sword Magic allows me to form blades of magic power that I can easily command. I possess an infinite amount and I can't be stopped."

"Interesting." Blade looked and saw Chad was able to get back up.

"Guess you can put up more of a fight." Blade said.

"Let me ask you something. What is the goal of Ten Rave? What do you hope to gain by having that monstrosity?" Chad said.

"It's simple." Blade said. "We're going to take over. With the D.E.C., Ten Rave is the most powerful force in the country."

"And you'll trample over anyone you want." Chad said.

"That's right. Of course, our master has unfinished business that he would like to take care of first." Blade said. That left Chad curious as to what their really planning, but it will have to wait until he takes this guy down.

…..

The D.E.C.

The four remaining members of Ten Rave rested on the top of the tower in the center of the cannon surrounded by seven obelisks. All of them were admiring the sight and the view. A setting sun was perfect for they shall bring chaos and darkness with this weapon.

"Look around, Arna. Isn't it amazing?" Tarantula asked his pet and it agreed.

"I was expecting an actual cannon. Not whatever this is, but it's better." Ray said. "Why is there a city on this thing?"

"This city belong to the people who created the D.E.C. centuries ago." Master said. "It was a defensive system for when dragons attacked and they could all find a new land to call their own. Now, it will be ours to destroy whatever we pleased."

"By the way, why are you still holding onto those hairpins?" Tarantula asked. Master still had Orihime's hairpins in his hand.

"There's still plenty of magic in them." Dusk said. "They'll be most useful once we learn their full capabilities. If they could break an impenetrable seal, imagine what else they can do."

"I'm a little scared you know all about this, but then again, you're practically the master's right hand man." Ray said. "So where are we going?"

"I know perfectly well what our first target is." Master said with a sinister smirk. "A certain guild that's been a thorn in my side for long enough."

"Starting with a bang, are we?" Ray said.

"Shouldn't have expected anything less." Tarantula said.

"Begin the march!" Master ordered. The systems begin to operate and the legs started moving with the entire place walking. "And just like that, we're off. We don't even need to be up here for it."

"Why's that?" Tarantula asked.

"During the unsealing, we programmed the cannon's target. It can operate perfectly fine without us and once we get close enough to the target, it will fire." Dusk said.

"Precisely. In the meantime, let's spread out. Our enemies are here and we must eliminate them." Master said.

…

Blade

Somehow, Blade was able to overpower Chad as he was on the ground. Yet, he wasn't happy because he saw the cannon was on the move and he wasn't on it.

"Hey! Get back here! You can't leave without me." Blade said. He was upset the others would just leave him behind, but he thought he heard something. He turned around and saw Chad was right there and was ready to strike. 'I didn't even hear him!' Chad brought back his transformed fist and thrusted it right into Blade's stomach. Chad had power built up and the impact blasted Blade through the forest. So much power in one attack with no guard that Blade was knocked out in an instant. Talk about silent, but deadly.

"Ichigo, the rest is up to you." Chad said before he collapsed from injuries and exhaustion. One other member of Ten Rave has been defeated, but it better not be too late to stop all of them.

…

The D.E.C.

Night covered the sky as Ichigo and Orihime worked their way through the mysterious ruins of the mysterious city. As far as they knew, they were the only ones here so they tried to be careful.

"This place is huge." Orihime said.

"Yeah. We better watch ourselves. There's no telling what could be here." Ichigo said.

"You don't need to worry. It seems the place is abandoned." Both of them looked to the rooftops and saw Harribel and Shunsui.

"It's the masters!" Orihime cheered as the two of them came down.

"We're here too!" All of them looked down the road and saw Muramasa and Nel arrived.

"Nel, Muramasa, you made it too!" Ichigo said.

"Yes, but this is certainly a surprise." Muramasa said. "I wasn't expecting the D.E.C. to be something like this."

"Neither did I." All of them saw Erza walk out of the shadows and she was carrying Natsu.

"Erza and Natsu!" Ichigo cheered.

"What's wrong with him?" Shunsui asked as Erza placed Natsu down.

"It's a weakness with dragon slayers, motion sickness." Erza answered. "This thing is moving and it's not a living creature. It's going to be impossible for him to fight like this."

"Not to worry." The final member of the group, Hachi, showed up.

"Hachi!" Nel said.

"I can help with that." Hachi said as he walked over to Natsu. "Stabilize!" Hachi formed an invisible barrier around Natsu and he was better in an instant.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said as he got back on his feet. "Thanks, whoever you are."

"That will keep your sense of balance. It should last a couple hours." Hachi said. "Hopefully, that's also enough time for us to stop this thing."

"It would seem the nine of us are all that is left." Harribel said.

"I've kept in contact with Nanao through telepathy and, if I'm right, only four members of Ten Rave remain." Shunsui said.

"That's good to hear. The remaining members must be here." Erza said.

"But where is this thing even going?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that." Erza said. "There must be some way to stop it and we need to find it. At the moment, we're too big of a target by staying together and the remaining four are here. We'll have to split up into the groups we were earlier."

"What good will that do?" Orihime said.

"You see that large tower?" Erza said as they all saw it. "We'll each take our own path and head there. That might be the control center. Perhaps if we look around, we can also find a way to stop this thing. We also need to bring the remaining four down if we're going to end this."

"She's right. Hachi, since Orihime can't use magic, you go with her and Ichigo." Harribel said.

"Of course." Hachi agreed.

"Let's move. We don't have time to lose." Erza said. All of them agreed and went their own path to head for the tower.

…

Nel and Muramasa

Clouds covered the moon as both of them went down their own path and made their way to the tower or tried to find the enemy.

"Where do you think they're taking this thing?" Nel said.

"I'm not sure, but let's not concern ourselves with that now." Muramasa said. The moon came out of hiding and Muramasa stopped when he saw strange shadows.

"What's wrong?" Nel said. Muramasa looked around and saw a giant shadow.

"Nelliel, above us!" Muramasa warned. Both of them looked up and spotted Arna on a web with Tarantula hanging upside down.

"Welcome to my web. You'll be Arna's next meal." Tarantula said.

…

Orihime: Yuck. Spiders are so creepy.

Ichigo: Don't tell me you're scared of little spiders.

Orihime: Nothing good really comes from them.

Ichigo: You're overreacting. You're just thinking of them from stories and all that other stuff. Of course the big ones are a problem.

Ichigo: Next time: Caught in the Web

Orihime: I like all things, but I don't think I could ever like spiders.


	53. Caught in the Web

Nine people from the three guilds have managed to get on the D.E.C. after it was awakened. All of them split up to try and find a way to stop the cannon before it reaches whatever target it's after. Muramasa and Nel went down one way and they already came across Tarantula and his pet, Arna.

"Welcome to our parlor. Looks like we got a nice meal, Arna." Tarantula said.

"That one is called Tarantula." Nel said.

"I remember him. I owe him a little payback after his pet nearly got me killed by poison." Muramasa said.

"I'm surprise you're still alive." Tarantula said. He patted Arna and signaled her to drop down and turn right side up. Both of them moved out the way as they faced against him. "I'll just have to make sure I finish the job."

"Caught in the Web"

"Are you ready, Nel?" Muramasa asked.

"More than ready." Nel said.

"Go, Arna! Have them rot away." Tarantula said and Arna shot out the poison spikes, but both of them jumped out of the way.

"Light Spirit's Holy Arrows!"

"Spatial Spirit's Disruption Flow!" Nel shot her arrows and Muramasa shot out orbs, but Arna jumped up to the rooftops and avoided the both of them.

"Let's wrap this up already." Tarantula said. Arna shot out widen out threads of her webbing and got the both of them tied up. "Enjoy your meal, Arna. Savor every bite." Arna crawled down and was ready to feast on them.

"I don't think so." Nel said. She had a free arm and blasted the threads to get the both of them free and they both moved back.

"Keep the spider busy, Nel. I'll go for the tamer." Muramasa said. He jumped from wall to wall and got above. He had magic in the palm of his hand and came down to strike at Tarantula, but Tarantula wasn't concerned. He held up his hand and blocked it.

"You didn't honestly think I didn't have any power of my own, did you?" Tarantula said and tossed Muramasa into a wall. "Enjoy your meal with the girl, Arna. I'll get your next meal ready." Tarantula shot out threads from both his hands on the wall and sling shot himself at Muramasa and smashed him right through the wall and on the roof.

"Nelliel, are you going to be alright to fight that thing?" Muramasa asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. You just stay focus on the tamer." Nelliel said.

"You should be worried!" Tarantula said as he jumped up and brought his leg down, but Muramasa crossed his arms over him and blocked the attack. Nel was left to fight the spider.

"Light Spirit's Howl!" Nel unleashed her howl attack and pushed Arna back, but it was tougher than most spiders. She walked right to Nel and swung one of her legs. Nel tried to block it, but she was still thrown back by the attack. Tarantula was capable of hand-to-hand combat against Muramasa as he kept attacking and attacking with Muramasa trying block him.

"Eat it!" Tarantula said as he swung his leg and hit Muramasa in the head and pushed him back.

'He is skilled in combat. Defeating him will not be easy.' Muramasa thought.

"There's no way you're going to win." Tarantula said. "Let me know when you're ready to give up. Arna's appetite is growing and she hates to be kept waiting for her to eat."

"You're very disturbing." Muramasa said as he powered up another one of his attacks. "Spatial Spirit's Cosmic Crusher!" Muramasa unleashed the attack, but Tarantula jumped over the edge to dodge the attack. He shot a thread and swung himself around and got behind Muramasa and kicked him in the back.

"I thought spirit slayers were suppose to be so powerful and scary that they break a person's spirit." Tarantula said. "From what I see right now, I'm not all that impressed."

"Careful. This fight hasn't truly started yet." Muramasa said. "Compared to the other fights I've been through, this is nothing."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. It's just going to make my victory all the sweeter." Tarantula said. Nel was hardly doing any better against Arna. Arna was shooting out globs of web at her, but Nel avoided all of them.

"Hasn't this thing run out yet?" Nel said. She jumped from wall to wall and got to the rooftops herself. She got a better view and saw Arna was eating the threads she already used. "Of course. Spiders eat their threads to restore what they lost." Arna aimed and shot a much thicker thread and Nel got wrapped in it. She tried to break out, but this thread was stronger than the last. "What's going on? Why can't I break out? Muramasa!" She called out to get his attention and he saw she was in trouble.

"Nelliel!" Muramasa called out and had the intention to help her, but Tarantula knocked him off the building and on the streets.

"Don't bother." Tarantula said. He jumped and landed on the web Arna made earlier. Arna tossed Nel over to the web and she stuck there.

"What's with this web? Why can't I break it?" Nel said.

"The thicker spider silk is, the stronger it is and the harder it is to break." Tarantula said. "Just be glad it's not golden spider silk that can be made by a certain kind of spider. Alright, Arna, come and get your snack." Arna climbed up the wall and got back to the web.

"Hang on, Nel." Muramasa said.

"Where exactly am I suppose to go?" Nel said pointing out that she's tied up and can barely move. Tarantula jumped down and swung his leg at Muramasa, but he jumped back and avoided him.

"I don't think so." Tarantula said.

"Move aside." Muramasa said.

"Not a chance." Tarantula said. "Go ahead Arna. Hurry and feed and become bigger and stronger." Arna worked her way over to the web and Nel did her best to try and break free, but it wasn't looking good. "First you two, then all those pathetic weaklings in all those pathetic guilds."

'The way this guy talks reminds me of myself.' Muramasa thought. Muramasa was once a leader of a small group that set out to destroy guilds. When his attempt to crumble Fairy Tail failed, Ichigo reached out to him and convinced him to be part of the guild he's in now. "You must enjoy it." He said.

"Excuse me?" Tarantula said.

"The thrill of torturing others and I see you've been depraved of friendship to a mere spider." Muramasa said. "I don't know if you consider those in your guild your friends, but I can see how you must think. I use to be the same myself."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I frankly don't care." Tarantula said. He charged right at Muramasa again and brought back his fist and struck him, but Muramasa blocked it with one hand and Tarantula was surprised by it. Tarantula had great strength behind that attack, but Muramasa was able to block it.

"I've learned from my mistakes and you will suffer from yours such as bringing out this monstrosity and opposing what is pure in the world." Muramasa said as he tossed Tarantula into a wall. "Nel, unleash as much light as you can."

"On it." Nel said. She concentrated her power and shined a bright light that blinded Arna.

"Spatial Spirit's Howl!" Muramasa unleashed his howl attack and blasted Arna and the web broke apart and Nel got free.

"My turn. Light Spirit's Meteor Strike!" Nel increased her speed and bounced off the ground with her tackling Arna and got it to fly in the air.

"Arna!" Tarantula shouted.

"Why don't you join her?" Muramasa said. He grabbed Tarantula and tossed him in the air. Muramasa unleashed another howl attack and blasted the both of them higher. "Now, Nel! Finish this up."

"I don't want to go back in that web so I'll use my best attack to end this." Nel said. "Spirit Slayer Secret Art! Shining Joust Light!" Nel formed a pink jousting rod made of light. She tossed it and a light spiraled around it. The rod struck Tarantula and pushed him into Arna. It sent the both of them flying. Tarantula and Arna crashed through a few buildings and were even sent flying over the edge and off the cannon. Tarantula already blacked out with his eyes rolled in the back of his head and the two of them landed in the trees. The spider has been crushed with Nel and Muramasa free from his web.

"Nice shot." Muramasa said.

"Thank you." Nel said. "Muramasa, was what you said true? Did you really use to be just like that guy?"

"I was, but that was long before I met Ichigo." Muramasa said. "He set me on the right path and that's what brought me to right now."

"Ichigo really is amazing." Nel said. "As much as I like to keep talking about this, we should keep moving. We might have beaten that spider person, but this thing is still moving."

"You're right. Let's keep heading towards that tower." Muramasa said and the two of them kept going. With Tarantula down, only three are left.

…

Shunsui and Harribel

The two masters went a different route as they were heading for the tower themselves. Both of them kept moving, but both of them came to a stop. They both sensed another's presence and it was close and they could feel it was evil.

"Did you honestly think you could hide?" Harribel said.

"You might as well come out. Attacking from the shadows is a smart strategy, but it's a bit cowardly." Shunsui said.

"No one calls me a coward." Both of them looked up and saw that Ray was the one that found them. He jumped down to face the both of them.

"You're the one called Ray." Harribel said.

"That would be me." Ray said. "This is my lucky day because I get to take down two guild masters. I hope you two are ready because it's lights out for the both of you." He emitted his magic power with his body covered in a light and was ready for the two of them.

…..

Natsu and Erza

With those two heading their way to the tower, Natsu was ready to fight thanks to the invisible barrier Hachi set up. It protected him from motion sickness and he's still able to fight even with it around him.

"Come on. I'm ready to fight and stop this thing. Where is it even going?" Natsu said.

"That's a good question." Erza said as she looked to the sky to try and get an indication in the direction. "Wait a second." Erza worked her way up to get a better view of what she was seeing. She had an idea as to where it was going and she didn't like it.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Natsu said.

"If this thing continues in the same direction, it's going to reach Magnolia." Erza said.

…

Orihime: Ichigo, do you really know anything about the guild Mr. Shunsui is from?

Ichigo: Not really. That guild isn't that well known like the others, but it does seem to have some power to it.

Orihime: I bet the masters of all guilds are super powerful that they can even take on the heavens.

Ichigo: What?"

Ichigo: Next Time: Guild Masters

Orihime: That would be so amazing. Of course, I know one could ever stand up to Master Erza.


	54. Guild Masters

Even with the D.E.C. fully operational, the fight hasn't been lost. Nelliel and Muramasa were able to defeat Tarantula. That left only three members of Ten Rave remaining, but time is of the essence. Erza was able to figure out that Ten Rave's target is Magnolia. At the moment, Shunsui and Harribel are up against Ray, a member who uses strange Light Magic.

"This must be my lucky day." Ray claimed. "I'll be able to take down two guild masters. I'll go down in history."

"Someone seems sure of himself." Shunsui said.

"The word you're looking for is arrogant." Harribel said.

"Just you two wait. I'll show you two how powerful I am that even you two will be begging for mercy." Ray said. A man who uses light for evil is about to face those who represent light.

"Guild Masters"

"Let's get this over with quickly." Ray said. "I don't want to miss the fireworks. Our first target is drawing closer."

"What would that target be?" Harribel said.

"Don't really know since our master is the one that set the coordinates." Ray said. "I guess he wants to eliminate some guild that's been bothering him for a long time. It doesn't matter because you two won't be around to see it." His body began to shine and his body was moving incredibly fast that it was like he was flying. He started with Harribel, but he passed right through her with her body made of water.

"You're attacks will not work on me." Harribel said.

"Don't be so sure. I'll find some way to get you." Ray claimed. Shunsui pulled out his twin swords and swung them, but Ray saw the attack coming and flew up.

"How is he doing that?" Shunsui asked. Harribel shot out water, but Ray zigzagged around and avoid the water until he hit the ground.

"I think I get it. You use Heavenly Body Magic." Harribel said.

"That's right. The power of the stars themselves flow through me." Ray said. "In fact, I'm actually the third strongest member of Ten Rave. The only two that are above me are the master himself and Dusk."

"So you're only the third strongest who can use Heavenly Body Magic. Interesting." Harribel acknowledge.

"Didn't Erza tell us about a friend of hers that uses the same kind of magic?" Shunsui said.

"You must be talking about Jellal Fernandes. I've heard about him." Ray said. "It's true that we both use the same kind of magic, but I know how to make it work. It's wasted on a fool like him." He unleashed beams of light at them, but Shunsui deflected them and they passed right through Harribel.

"You are powerful, but even you can't handle the both of us." Harribel said. "Shark Wave!" She swung her arm and formed a wave with sharks made of water in it.

"You think a little water can beat me?" Ray said. He used his incredible speed with his punches and destroyed all the sharks. What he failed to notice that Shunsui was heading right for him until he appeared in front of him. 'No way! He used the water to keep himself covered.' He thought. Shunsui swung up, but Ray flew upwards.

"This could be a little tricky with that speed of his." Shunsui said.

"If all you got are those decorative knives, you can't beat me." Ray claimed.

"Are you saying that a couple guild masters are no match for you? That's a bold thing to say, young man, and disrespectful." Shunsui said.

"What are you going to do about it, old man?" Ray taunted.

"Wind Blade!" Shunsui spun around and shot a couple blades made from wind. They came so fast that Ray barely saw them coming and got hit and blown back from them. Ray regained his posture and positioned himself above them.

"Let's see how you handle this." Ray said as he held up two fingers on his right and placed them over the palm of his left. "May the seven stars bring judgement upon you. Grand Chariot!" He form a constellation and seven blasts rained down upon the two of them. It caused a great impact and destroyed part of the surrounding area. Harribel turned herself into water to try and minimize damage, but she still took some damage from that attack. Ray flew down and landed on the ground near her.

"Such power." Harribel admired.

"I know. Looks like you two aren't all that special." Ray said. "I don't even see the old man." He looked around and Shunsui wasn't anywhere to be found. "I guess I just need to take care of you." He was going to attack, but he felt something strike right through him. He turned his head and saw a sword and an arm coming out of the shadows. "What?! What the hell is this?"

"Another trick of mine." Shunsui rose out of the shadows. He pulled his sword out and Ray felt the pain from it.

"Curse you!" Ray shouted as he tried to hit him, but Shunsui moved out of the way. Harribel held out her hand and shot out a vortex of water and pushed him back.

"What was that? You said attacking from the shadows is cowardly." Ray said.

"I know, but I said only a little. It's not really that big of a deal." Shunsui said. "You be wise to be careful because with these swords, the shadows are far easier to manipulate and become more dangerous."

"So that must have been how you got out of Shade's Shadow Prison." Shade said.

"Shunsui was responsible for that." Harribel said. "He used his magic and combined them with his swords and was able to clear a path for us to escape when your comrade tried to trap us."

"Let's end this. Trinity Piercer!" Shunsui thrusted his swords and shot out energy shots. Ray flew up from the ground and saw the attack was piercing through solid stone.

'The woman can use Water Magic, but the old man can use Wind Magic, Sword Magic, and Shadow Magic.' Ray thought as he analyzed the situation. 'This won't be as easy as I thought.'

"Shall we team up with our next attack?" Shunsui asked Harribel.

"Good idea. Water Cyclone!"

"Tornado Waver!" Harribel shot out a cyclone made of water and Shunsui spun around and formed a tornado. The two attacks combined and formed a twister of water and wind.

"A unison raid?!" Ray said and got caught in it. He was being thrown around inside the twister as he was getting pelted by wind and water. "I won't be defeated!" He shouted as he unleashed a bright light and broke free from the cyclone. "I could never lose to people like you."

"What do you mean people like us?" Harribel said.

"You're nothing, but weak masters of weak guilds." Ray said. "The D.E.C. will help get rid of those like you. You would rather be tied down to rules and regulations instead of using your magic freely."

"So you think that using a weapon like this is part of freedom?" Shunsui said.

"I couldn't care less what happens to people like you." Ray said and started to fire away at the both of them. Harribel tried turning herself into water and Shunsui sunk into the ground and became a shadow.

"It seems to me that you're a poor deluded man." Harribel said.

"Being part of a legal guild does not make you weak." Shunsui said. "We are the guild masters of two guilds. We have a responsibility to uphold by teaching the newer generation to use their magic properly and to do that, we must be powerful. We might be limited by the Magic Council, but we bring happiness to others."

"Just shut up!" Ray shouted. He flew down and tried to attack, but he wasn't getting anywhere with either of them. Shunsui pulled himself out of the shadows and tried his swinging his swords again, but Ray flew back up. "I've got to stay in the air or else that old man will just strike me from the ground when he comes out of the shadows."

"Is that what you think?" Shunsui said. He moved in the shadows and went to the rooftops and shot himself straight up and was right in front of Ray. Ray didn't know what to think with Shunsui right in front of him. Shunsui swung his swords and slashed against Ray.

"Damn it." Ray said as he began to fall back to the ground and crashed into it. Being defeated by what you hate the most can be most bitter. Shunsui landed on his feet and stood over Ray in victory with Ray not having the strength to get back.

"You're not going to finish him?" Harrribel said.

"It doesn't seem right to end the life of someone so misguided. So I missed hitting any vital points." Shunsui said. "However, it's a little unsettling knowing there are still two more powerful than he is."

"And those two are still roaming around with this thing is getting closer to their target." Harribel said. "We have to keep moving. Hopefully the answer to stop the cannon is at the tower in the center."

"It's rude to keep people waiting." Shunsui said as the two of them kept moving.

….

Natsu and Erza

"Erza, are you certain this thing is heading to Magnolia?" Natsu asked.

"I'm certain of it. It's heading in the same direction we used to come here." Erza said. "What I don't understand is why it would be heading there. There are plenty of other guilds that are closer than Fairy Tail. So what purpose does it have to go so far? There must be some intention that we just can't see."

"There is." Both of them looked ahead and saw the cloaked man who plays the role of the master.

"Hey, it's that weirdo that doesn't even have a name." Natsu said.

"Are you truly the master of Ten Rave?" Erza asked.

"That's right, but what a sorry sight this has become. The ten ways of destruction has been cut down to a mere two." Master said.

"Only two remain? That's good to hear for us." Erza said.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to fight anyone yet. It's a good thing you're here." Natsu said as he got ready to fight. "Now, I get to beat down on someone."

"You must also be the one in control of this thing." Erza said as she held out her hand and a sword appeared in it. She pointed it at the man for intimidation. "You also have something that a member of our guild holds very precious to her. You will return it at once and you will stop this weapon at once."

"Go ahead and try to stop it. I've been waiting for this moment." Master smirked as two masters face off against each other with the aid of a man who carries the fiery passion of his guild. Before the fighting could start, Natsu was get a clear smell of the enemies scent.

"Hold on. He smells just like him!" Natsu whispered.

…

Ichigo: Everyone in Fairy Tail comes from a bad part of history that they wish they could escape from. However, sometimes the past can come back to haunt you.

Orihime: Do you mean like ghosts and all that other spooky stuff?

Ichigo: No. I mean that sometimes a piece of your past that you don't want to see comes back.

Orihime: Oh, silly me.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next Time: Fairy Traitor

Ichigo: Anyone who messes with any member of Fairy Tail should know what they're getting in to.


	55. Fairy Traitor

Only two remain. Two members of Ten Rave are left, but that might be dropped down to a mere one. Erza and Natsu stand against the leader of Ten Rave and Natsu might have figured out his identity.

"This is going to the most fun I've had yet." Master said as he was confident in his abilities. "I get to bring down two of Fairy Tail's strongest."

"That won't happen. Now, I demand you tell me as to why you've set your sights on Magnolia." Erza said.

"Hang on, Erza. There's something about his scent." Natsu said. "His smell, it's just like Gramps and Laxus." That was a surprise to Erza, but she was able to put all the pieces together.

"Fairy Traitor"

"His sent is just like Master Makarov and Laxus? Now, I'm beginning to get it. I know who you are." Erza said.

"Do you?" Master said.

"You have to be someone that is related to Laxus and Master Makarov, but you would also have to be someone who has a grudge against Fairy Tail." Erza said. "How about you take off the hood…Ivan?" He saw no point in hiding anymore as he took off his hood and revealed to be Ivan Dreyar, a former member of Fairy Tail.

"So you finally figure it out." Ivan said.

"Yes and I also see why you're targeting Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Who is this guy again?" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Natsu, he use to be the master of Raven Tail during the Grand Magic Games in X791." Erza reminded. "He also happens to be Laxus' father and Master Makarov's son, but he was exiled form Fairy Tail a long time ago. He's also the reason Laxus became a dragon slayer by putting a dragon lacrima inside him."

"Oh yeah. Now, I'm starting to remember." Natsu said.

"I'm flatter that Titania knows me that well." Ivan said.

"So even after Raven Tail was disbanded, you didn't let go of your hatred to Fairy Tail and formed a new guild. Ivan, this is madness. Tell me how to stop the cannon at once." Erza demanded.

"I'll make a deal with you since I've heard your Fairy Tail's new master, Erza." Ivan said. "You tell me where the Lumen Histoire and I'll stop the Dragon Extinction Cannon."

"I won't do that." Erza said. "I see through your bluff. You won't stop the cannon even if I did tell you and it does no good. The Lumen Histoire is gone."

"What?" Ivan said.

"It was lost during the war with Alvarez." Erza said.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Ivan said.

"It's the truth, you old geezer." Natsu said.

"I'm not buying it." Ian said. "That's why I brought out the D.E.C. I'll destroy everything in my path to find it. I'll start with your guildhall and keep working my way until I find it."

"There's no way that's going to happen." Natsu said.

"I like to see you two try and stop me." Ivan said. "I must admit that I'm having mixed feelings. I want Fairy Tail's destruction, but I was hoping to see my little Laxus and settle the score after what he did to me and Raven Tail. That good for nothing son of mine."

"How can you say that about your own son?" Natsu said.

"You haven't changed at all." Erza said. "Master Makarov told me what you were like. You even tempted to take the lacrima inside Laxus for money knowing it would kill him. You're a fiend."

"Don't give me a lecture like Makarov would." Ivan said and snickered. "Especially since he's been long dead. You can't imagine how happy I was when I heard that old man finally croaked." That was the last straw for both Natsu and Erza.

"Damn you!" Natsu said as he had his fists caught on fire.

"You can say whatever you want, but we won't allow you to speak ill of Master Makarov!" Erza said. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza' armor changed into one like an angel warrior with wings and a dress. Both of them leaped forward and attacked.

"That's right, rush to your demise." Ivan said as he held out both of his hands and torrents of paper dolls were shot out of his sleeves and pushed them back as they tried to block it.

"What is this? Paper Magic?" Natsu said and easily burned them all away. "You'll have to do a lot better than that." Erza pulled out and flew up with swords forming a circle around her.

"Dance, my swords. Circle Sword!" Erza shot out the swords in a circle formation, but Ivan was able to avoid it with great speed. "How did he do that?"

"I'm not the same man I use to be when we crossed paths during the Grand Magic Games." Ivan said. "I'm even stronger. Don't tell me that's all you have, Erza. I am a little surprised Laxus isn't the master. Is it because he's too weak, too much of an embarrassment, or has Fairy Tail dropped in power?"

"Damn you." Erza said.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu breathed out his flames, but Ivan formed a wall of those paper dolls and blocked the attack. "You think paper can stop us?" When the dolls burned away, Ivan was gone. "Where'd he go?" Natsu felt he got kicked in the back and Ivan was responsible for that.

"I just said I'm stronger than when I was before." Ivan said.

"Black Wing Armor!" Erza's armor changed to black, little more revealing, and had bat wings on the back. She swung a sword down on Ivan, but he dispersed into those paper dolls.

"We shouldn't have expected someone to give Laxus a good beating to go down easy." Natsu said.

"The fight we saw all those years ago was just an illusion. Laxus took him down in one hit." Erza said.

"Yes, but that doesn't seem to be the case with you two." Ivan reappeared. He formed a few orbs with the paper dolls and fired dark beams with them, but Erza and Natsu were able to avoid them.

"How the hell did you get like this? How could you just turn against Fairy Tail?" Natsu said.

"It was easier than you think once I learned of the Lumen Histoire." Ivan said. "To think you would use the body of Fairy Tail's master like that. Such a dark secret."

"You're wrong. It's the light of Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"You wouldn't understand that because you betrayed it." Natsu said as he ran right to him and tried to hit him right in the face, but Ivan directed the laser beams to be blasted right at Natsu. Natsu saw the attack coming and jumped over the attacks. "So why did you turn your back on the guild?"

"Natsu, just let it go." Erza said. "It was probably for the best. Someone that would endanger his comrades, threaten to kill his own son, and treasures money more than family doesn't belong in Fairy Tail."

"Oh yeah?" Ivan said. He formed the dolls together into a giant ball and was glowing a dark color. "I don't care for that anymore. Your guild will be destroyed by my hand." He brought it down and it exploded like a bomb. Ivan waited for the smoke to clear, but he saw both of them were still standing.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu said.

"Just give up the fight, Ivan." Erza said. "You were once part of the guild. Surely, you would know that our guild will never fall to someone like you."

"That's what you think." Ivan said and created multiple torrents of his paper dolls at them, but Natsu and Erza were able to hold their own against them. "Now, tell me where the Lumen Histoire is and this will be easier on you."

"I've already told you about it." Erza said and slashed her way through the paper dolls. "You've endangered Fairy Tail with many innocent civilians because of this weapon. Master Makarov might have given you chances, but I won't." She flew in and slashed right against him, but Ivan won't fall that easily.

"Stay back!" Ivan shouted as he thrusted his hand against Erza and pushed her back.

"Now, Natsu! Show him the power Fairy Tail possess." Erza said and Natsu jumped up and right at him.

"This is what you get for talking trash about Laxus and Gramps. You're the one good for nothing." Natsu said. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu spun his arms and shot streams of fire that collided against each other to cause multiple explosions and blasted against Ivan. Ivan might have been Ten Rave's master, but even he couldn't stand up to the might of Natsu and Erza. He slid against the ground in defeat, but in this battle, not this war.

'I might have lost, but this isn't over. It's all up to you, Dusk. You cannot fall, but I know you can't with your power.' Ivan thought before he passed out. Erza changed back to her regular outfit.

"Nice work, Natsu. Ivan must have been the one in control of this thing." Erza said. "He must have Orihime's hairpins on him. She said they mean everything to her so we should return them."

"Right." Natsu said. Erza went over to Ivan and tried to find where he stashed Orihime's hairpins, but Natsu felt something was off. He looked up and saw the stars were still moving. That meant the D.E.C. was still moving.

"What? I don't get it." Erza said.

"Erza, something is wrong. This thing is still moving." Natsu said.

"Ivan doesn't have Orihime's hairpins." Erza said. "I don't understand. I thought Ivan was in control of this thing. So why is it still moving and where is Orihime's hairpins?"

…..

Dusk

The truth was that Dusk had Orihime's hairpins as they were placed right in his vest. Ivan entrusted him to hold onto them. Dusk stood on the rooftops and he was already well aware of what was happening.

"So even Ivan has fallen. Oh well, it doesn't matter." Dusk claimed. "He might have been the master, but the truth is that his power is nothing compared to mine. I am the strongest out of everyone in Ten Rave. As long as I'm still standing, the D.E.C. will not be stopped."

"Hurry! We've got to figure out how we're going to stop this thing." Dusk looked down to the streets and he saw Ichigo, Orihime, and Hachi were running through.

"Ichigo, do you really think we can stop this thing?" Orihime said.

"We have to." Hachi said.

"Just keep heading for the tower. That seems to be the only thing around that might hold something that can stop it." Ichigo said. Dusk looked down at the three of them, but his focus was really on Ichigo. He smiled in delight at the thought of what he's going to do to him. Ten has been dropped down to just one, but this one is the strongest out of all of them. Some battles they nearly got out alive, but this one might be the most dangerous of them all.

…..

Orihime: Ichigo, is it true that you regained your power just by breathing in the air when it's night out?

Ichigo: Yeah.

Orihime: Have you ever met someone that uses a power that is similar to yours?

Ichigo: Not really, but that would be a nice challenge.

Ichigo: Next Time: Dark vs. Dark

Orihime: I do hope that you would be safe if you ever got caught in a fight like that.


	56. Dark vs Dark

Time has almost run up. The D.E.C. is drawing closer to Magnolia and even after Ivan was beaten, it still won't stop. Nine members of Ten Rave have been defeated, but Dusk still remains and he is the strongest out of all of them.

"We're almost at the tower." Ichigo said. He was with Orihime and Hachi as they headed for the tower and they were close.

"It's strange. We haven't met any resistance." Hachi said.

"Maybe Master Erza and everyone else already defeated them." Orihime said. They all hoped the same thing. They ran, but Ichigo came to a stop and that caused the others to stop as well. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ichigo could feel it. He feels a dark power and it draws closer.

"Dark vs. Dark"

"Be on guard. We're not alone." Ichigo said. Orihime was scared, but Ichigo and Hachi were on guard.

"Look out!" Hachi said and pushed Ichigo and Orihime out of the way as a dark black blast came and shot right through him.

"Hachi!" Orihime shouted. The wound wasn't fatal, but it did look severe. "That attack came so fast. I didn't even see it coming and Hachi didn't even have time to put up a barrier." Ichigo turned to see where that attack came from, but no one was around.

"Come out and fight us." Ichigo said. That invitation was taken as Dusk came out from hiding in the shadows.

"I was aiming for the other man, but at least I hit someone. Sadly, he's still breathing." Dusk said.

"I know you. You're the one who goes by Dusk." Ichigo said.

"Yes and I'm glad I found you, Night Spirit Slayer. I've been wanting to fight you when I saw your power." Dusk said.

"Ichigo, look." Orihime said as she pointed to her hair pins in Dusk's vest.

"You have something that belongs to my friend and she would very much like to have it back." Ichigo said.

"I don't think so." Dusk said as he patted the hairpins. "It was thanks to these that the D.E.C. is even moving and they still hold great power. I much rather have this power for myself."

"That isn't going to happen. I'm stopping you and this cannon." Ichigo said.

"Then, you better hurry." Dusk said. "I say in about another twenty minutes, we'll be close enough to Magnolia and the cannon will destroy that town."

"Magnolia?! They're aiming for our guild?" Orihime said with dismay.

"There is no way we're going to let you get away with that." Ichigo said.

"I like to see you try and stop me." Dusk said as he was animating his dark magic power. He stored it in his hand and shot it at Ichigo.

"What a joke. That's not going to work on me." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, get back. Something isn't right about his magic." Orihime said, but it was too late. Ichigo got hit and he was blown back by the attack.

"What happened?" Ichigo questioned.

"Don't tell me that's all the mighty spirit slayer can take." Dusk said.

"Not even close. Now that it's dark out, no way I'm going to lose." Ichigo said. He took in a deep breath and the night air flowed right into Ichigo's mouth with dark trails inside. "Night Spirit's Howl!" Ichigo shot out the dark blast, but Dusk didn't look the least bit concerned. The attack hit and caused a massive explosion.

"Did you get him?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. There's no way he could have withstood that." Ichigo said.

"You think so?" Both of them didn't know what to think as Dusk walked out and he wasn't harmed at all.

"H-How….did you withstood against that?" Ichigo said.

"Darkness has no effect on me." Dusk said. "You're up against someone who's much higher up than you. I am the Darkness God Slayer."

"A god slayer?!" Orihime said.

"Orrihime, run." Ichigo said as he walked past her.

"What?" Orihime said.

"Take Hachi and get out of here!" Ichigo shouted as he turned back to face her. "Things are about to get ugly. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

"I can't just leave you." Orihime said.

"You don't have a choice. You can't use your magic and Hachi can't fight." Ichigo said. "You've got to get out of here while you can and meet up with the others. I'll handle him." Orihime didn't want to leave, but she could see in Ichigo's eyes that he was afraid, but of what might happen.

"Alright, but please be careful. Promise me that you'll win and come back." Orihime pleaded.

"I will." Ichigo promised. Orihime grabbed Hachi, but he actually weighed a ton. It took all her strength to just drag him away.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm not suppose to let any of you escape alive." Dusk said as he aimed at her and was ready to strike her down.

"No you won't!" Ichigo said as he went on the offense. He struck Dusk, but Dusk blocked it easily with Ichigo's magic flowing right out.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out.

"What did I just say? Get going." Ichigo said. Orihime did what she was told and dragged Hachi away. Dusk lifted his foot and kicked Ichigo back, but he wasn't going to back down.

"You honestly think you can take me on alone? Darkness has no effect on me, but my darkness will damage you." Dusk said.

"You think I care? I don't. I'll find some way to beat you." Ichigo said. "Night Spirit's Moon Fang!" Ichigo unleashed his fang attack, but Dusk held up his hand and was able to block it.

"You'll have to do better than that." Dusk said. "We are known as god slayers for a reason. We have the ability to slay gods, those who created our world. You can't possibly defeat someone who has the power to slay those that made everything that exists."

"Confident aren't we? We'll see about that. Give me your best shot." Ichigo said.

"And you think I'm confident? I'll show you that you are out of your league." Dusk said as he made a circular motion of his hands over each other. "Darkness God's Silent Strike!" He formed a dark orb and thrusted his arms with the orb shooting rays. Ichigo got hit by them and was hit to the ground.

"This guy is strong." Ichigo acknowledge, but he wasn't going to go down that easily.

"Your nightmare is only the beginning." Dusk said as he shot out another blast of darkness and caused an explosion. Ichigo jumped and was about to strike down on Dusk, but Dusk held out his arm and blocked it. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and tossed him back to the ground. "I'm not even sweating and I already have you beat."

"Not yet you don't." Ichigo said.

"Perhaps I should end your life now so I can go after all the rest." Dusk said. "Everyone else might have been beaten, but that just means more for me. Their lives will be lost with those in that town of yours."

"You take pleasure in killing innocent people?" Ichigo said.

"That's right just as I will with your friends." Dusk said. "I think I'll start with that girl you just told to run." That struck a nerve with Ichigo as he gave him a death glare. "She seemed very important to you and I know you Fairy Tail wizards are close to each other. I can imagine the look on your face when you see her severed head."

"Bastard!" Ichigo screamed. He tried to hit him again, but Dusk blocked it with his bare hand.

"When are you going to learn that you can't…." Dusk didn't finish as Ichigo managed to hit him across the face and push him back. Dusk wipe his mouth and was stunned. "You actually hit me!"

"You're not going to lay a hand on her or any of my friends! I'm ending your terror here!" Ichigo claimed

…

The Tower

Everyone else was meeting at the bottom of the tower and was in the center of the cannon. The members of Cherry Sakura and Blue Pegasus saw Erza and Natsu arrived.

"Natsu and Erza, you made it." Shunsui said.

"Yeah and we took care of Ivan." Natsu said.

"Who?" Muramasa asked.

"Ivan was really the guild master of Ten Rave. He was once a member of Fairy Tail long ago before he converted to the dark side." Erza said. "After that fight, there should only be one member of Ten Rave remaining."

"Where are Ichigo, Hachi, and Orihime?" Nel said.

"Hopefully they didn't run into trouble." Harribel said.

"A little help." They all looked and saw Orihime struggling to drag Hachi much further since she went through most of her strength.

"Orihime!" Erza called out as they all ran to her side.

"What happened to Hachi?" Nel said.

"We were attacked by that Dusk man." Orihime said. "Ichigo's fighting him right now, but he's powerful. He's actually a god slayer."

"A god slayer?!" Natsu said.

"We've got to help him." Erza said as she went to help.

"No, we can't. I think Ichigo would rather face this opponent alone." Orihime said. "Besides, we have less than twenty minutes before we reach Magnolia."

"You're right." Erza said. "As much as I want to go help Ichigo myself, we need to stop this thing. Look around. There has to be something here." All of them agreed and got to work on what they could.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo continued his fight against Dusk as he used one attack after another, but Dusk was blocking each one.

"Darkness God's Shrieking Wind!" Dusk thrusted his hand against Ichigo and created a black sound wave that pushed him back. Both of them decided to take a deep breath in.

"Night Spirit's Howl!"

"Darkness God's Bellow!" Both of them used their breath attack and the two collided and caused a great explosion that canceled the other out.

"Damn. I can't seem to get anywhere with this guy." Ichigo said.

"You're just out of your league." Dusk said.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said and decided to stop holding back. He took another deep breath and fed on the night air. "Spirit Slayer Secret Art! Black Moonless Night!" Ichigo swung down with his best move and the arch came down on Dusk.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dusk said as he held up his hands and caught it. Dusk opened his mouth and sucked in and started feeding on the attack. Ichigo didn't know what to think for no one has ever done that before. Dusk was even able to eat the whole thing.

"No way. No one has ever withstood that before." Ichigo said.

"If that's your full power, I'll return the favor." Dusk said and jumped right into the sky with his back against the moon. He held out his hands and darkness started form around and created a giant black orb.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo said.

"God Slayer Secret Art! Eclipse Shadow!" Dusk shot out the dark orb and there was nowhere for Ichigo to run. The attack came down and caused great destruction in the area that it was covered in the dark power. The entire area was destroyed by it. Dusk landed down and saw Ichigo was knocked out and he wasn't sensing anything from him. "The Night Spirit Slayer has fallen."

…

The Tower

"How's Hachi?" Harribel asked as Nel had him against the wall and tried to help his injury.

"Not much better, but at least he's alive." Nel said.

"There doesn't seem to be a way to get in the tower. Let's look at the top." Erza said. Orihime could barely focus with her mind on Ichigo.

"Are you worried about Ichigo?" Muramasa asked. "I fought Ichigo myself. I know he can win."

"I know, but that doesn't help me settle." Orihime said. "I just feel like I need to be by Ichigo's side."

" _Hello. Can anyone here me?"_

"That voice! Nanao, is that you?" Shunsui asked.

" _Yes, Master Shunsui. I'm speaking to you through telepathy. Listen up because I think I found a way to stop the D.E.C."_

…

Orihime: I can't believe what can be done when you have people work together when you don't even know each other that well.

Ichigo: That's how it works in a guild. That can work even when you're from two separate guilds.

Orihime: It's amazing how much can be done.

Ichigo: You just need to put your heads together

Ichigo: Next Time: Seven

Orihime: Add this to the list of reasons being in a guild is so much fun.


	57. Seven

At last, good news has come. Nanao was speaking to those on the D.E.C. through telepathy. She claims that she found a way to stop the weapon.

"Can you repeat that? Have you really found a way to stop the cannon?" Harribel said.

"Nanao, where are you right now?" Muramasa asked.

" _I'm a lot closer than you think. Everyone one of us that got left behind are doing what we can to slow it down."_ She spoke the truth. Rukia, Uryu, and everyone else was able to catch up to the D.E.C. and they were all using whatever they could to try and slow it down and kept attacking it. _"We might be a rag team, but certainly work well together. We've also informed everyone in Magnolia and the evacuation process is going as we speak."_

"That's good to hear. Hopefully they'll be no casualties." Erza said.

"Nanao, are you certain that you found a way to stop the Dragon Extinction Cannon?" Shunsui asked.

"Too bad I'm not going to allow it to happen." The finale with the battle against Ten Rave is dropping down to the conclusion.

"Seven"

" _Who's voice was that? Did someone just hijack my telepathy?"_ All of them looked down the street and saw Dusk was able to catch up to all of them.

"No. It's him." Orihime said. "Where's Ichigo? Dusk, what have you done to him?"

"If he hasn't yet, he'll be six feet under soon enough." Dusk said.

"No way. There's no way you could have beaten Ichigo so easily." Natsu said.

"But I did and you all will be next." Dusk said. He shot a dark blast at all of them and the explosion blew them all around. "I'll destroy all of you and watch as Fairy Tail's beloved city is destroyed."

"Ichigo, where are you?" Orihime whispered. "We need your help." Dusk walked over to her as he decided Orihime will be the first to go.

"I'm afraid he won't be joining us, but don't worry. You'll be joining him in the afterlife soon enough." Dusk said.

"Ichigo." Orihime whispered and those whispers were traveling to Ichigo. His body was where it remained, but somehow he heard her. His fingers twitched indicating he was alive.

"I just said that he's gone." Dusk said as he lifted Orihime by the neck and had her off the ground.

"Let go of her!" Natsu said as he went to attack with a flaming fist. However, Dusk held Orihime to him like he would use a shield. Natsu had no choice, but to stop his attack. Dusk used his spare hand and blasted Natsu.

"Using someone like a shield? You're a coward." Muramasa said.

"What you call cowardly, I call smart strategy. I take great amusement in the torture of others and I have no exceptions." Dusk said and continued his onslaught against all of them and none of them could fight back because he used Orihime like a shield.

"Ichigo, please, we need your help. Ichigo!" Orihime called out, but Ichigo was barely moving. He was just twitching his body. Ichigo took a deep breath and tried eating up the night air. Back with the fight, Dusk heard Orihime continue to ask for Ichigo's help and tightened his grip on her.

"Foolish girl." Dusk said and tossed her to the ground. Orihime groaned in pain and that was the last push. Ichigo slammed his fist against the wall and the look on his face says that Dusk is going to pay for beating him down like that and he could hear that he was hurting Orihime. "If you want to be with him so badly, I'll help you." He held up his spare hand as he used his other to keep him pinned down.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Stop! Don't kill her!" Erza called out.

"Any last words before you reach the grave?" Dusk said.

"You should be saying yours!" Dusk didn't think he would hear that voice again. He looked above him and saw Ichigo was back on his feet and he came out of nowhere.

"Where did he come from?" Dusk said, but was met with a fist to his face and shoved right into the ground and got Orihime free. Ichigo grabbed Dusk by the leg and tossed him up to the rooftops.

"Ichigo, I knew you were still alive." Orihime said as she was so happy.

"This guy is done for!" Ichgio said as he went after Dusk. Dusk got back up and Ichigo was faced against him.

"So you're still alive. This time, I'll make sure to finish the job." Dusk said and the two of them had their magic clash against each other.

" _Is everyone okay? What is going on?"_

"We're all fine, Nanao." Harribel said. "Tell us what you were saying earlier. Have you really found a way to stop the D.E.C.?"

" _Yes. You're all right where we need to be. At the top of the tower in the center are seven obelisks. Those act like conductors to control the magic power that flows through the cannon. If all seven are destroyed, all the magic will build up in an instant and cause the cannon to malfunction."_

"Sounds simple enough. We just need to destroy all of them and that will be done." Natsu stated.

" _I'm afraid it's not that simple. All seven have to be destroyed at the same time or else the remaining ones will just cause it to regenerate. All seven are also incredibly dense that it's going to take all the power a wizard has just to destroy one."_

"So we need to destroy all seven at the same time, but it takes so much power just to destroy one?" Muramasa said as he tried to make sure he had this right.

" _But I'm afraid you're the only ones that can do it. None of us can find a point of access to get in and we're using a lot of magic power to try and slow it down."_

"It's just the same as when we brought down Nirvana." Erza said. "Now that we know what to do, let's get up there and stop this thing."

"What about Hachi?" Orihime asked.

"He'll be fine. Dusk is the only threat and Ichigo can handle him." Nel said. Orihime knew she was right as she made her way up with everyone else. She just needed to believe Ichigo can win. Ichigo and Dusk continued to fight against each other as they moved from one rooftop to the next.

"Night Spirit's Reap Slash!" Ichigo tried to slash against Dusk, but Dusk grabbed Ichigo's arm and pushed back.

"It's too late. You're almost out of time." Dusk said. He looked over and Ichigo saw it. Magnolia was finally in view. "In just another five minutes, the cannon will power up and fire. All of Magnolia will be destroyed."

"We'll stop it. That's five minutes we have to shut this thing down and that's more than enough time." Ichigo said. He tried to karate chop from the side, but Dusk bent back enough to avoid it.

"It's hopeless. You lost!" Dusk said as he kicked Ichigo back. "There seems to be one crucial fact that you've overlooked." Everyone made it to the top of the tower and found the obelisks Nanao was talking about.

"Alright, everyone pick one and let's smash these things." Erza said as they lined up with one, but Orihime noticed something was wrong.

"Everyone, wait. We only have six people available." Orihime said. All of them just realized that. There are seven obelisks, but only six wizards.

"No. We need to destroy all seven at the same time." Nel said. They need just one more, but there wasn't an available wizard and it takes a wizard's full power to destroy just one and Dusk saw the problem.

"You've failed. You need seven wizards, but you only have six." Dusk said. "None of your other friends can help you and even if they could, they probably don't have enough magic power."

"No there's still one more and she has all of her magic power." Ichigo said. Dusk didn't understand until Ichigo held up the two hairpins. Dusk was surprised. He looked towards his vest and saw they were really in Ichigo's hands and not in his vest.

"When did he…" Dusk wondered until it hit him. When Ichigo did that karate chop, Ichigo reached for the vest and pulled the both of them out. 'That had to have been when he did it. He wasn't going for an attack. He was reaching for the hairpins.'

"Don't go away. I'll be right back." Ichigo said as he used his magic around his feet to give him a boost in his jump.

"I won't let you!" Dusk said as he did the same thing and went after Ichigo. Everyone was wondering what they're going to do. They need just one more wizard, but there wasn't anyone around and they're almost out of time.

"We need just one more, but Hachi is unconscious, Ichigo is too busy fighting, and we only have a few minutes left." Nel said.

"The answer is somewhere. We just need to put our heads together and think." Muramasa said. Ichigo climbed his way up to the tower until he reached the top.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he made it to the top and got everyone's attention. "Catch!" He tossed the hairpins and Orihime was able to catch them.

"My hairpins!" Orihime said.

"You be the seventh, Orihime. I know you can do it." Ichigo said.

"No you won't!" Dusk shouted as he had more power and tackled Ichigo in midair. "You won't stop this."

"Quit getting in the way!" Ichigo said as he kicked Dusk off and pounded him back down with Ichigo following. "I'll finish him. Just hurry and take down those obelisks." Ichigo and Dusk dropped to the ground as the two of them kept pounding against each other.

"Ichigo's right." Orihime said as her confidence started rising. "I CAN do this." She placed her hairpins back where they belong and her magic power was back."

"Excellent." Harribel said.

"We have our seven wizards. Time to end this." Erza said. All of them faced their obelisk and Orihime went to the last one that was available. All of them were building up magic power as they were using all the power all of them had left. While at the same time, Ichigo was doing everything he can to make sure Dusk doesn't get in the way.

"You're not giving up? You think you can win?" Dusk said.

"I think we already have." Ichigo said.

"We'll see about that. It's going to take a lot of magic power to bring those obelisks down and the cannon's getting ready to fire." Dusk said and he was speaking the truth. The D.E.C. stopped it's march and the hole at the front was lighting up and starting to store power. "In just another minute or two, the cannon will fire and that will be all she wrote. The era of Fairy Tail might have been grand, but this is where it ends. It's over."

"It will be over…for you." Ichigo said. Everyone was gathering their own power. This is there last chance and they are down to their last minute. Whether or not it works, this will be the end for someone.

….

Orihime: Ichigo, do you have anything so precious to you that you couldn't live without.

Ichigo: Not really. Those hairpins of yours must mean a lot to you.

Orihime: They do. I wouldn't know what I do if I was to ever lose them.

Ichigo: I can understand that. There are lots of members in our guild that have an item that's precious to them like Natsu's scarf or Lucy's celestial keys. That's why you got to take extra care of them.

Orihime/Ichigo: Next time: My Special Item

Orihime: So you really don't have anything that means so much to you?

Ichigo: Nope.


	58. My Special Item

This was their last chance. The cannon was about to fire upon Magnolia, but it just might be stopped. Seven of the wizards stand at the very top to destroy the seven obelisks that will shut down the D.E.C. While at the same time, Ichigo is facing off against the last member of Ten Rave, Dusk.

"Here we go." Natsu said as all of them were building up power.

"It's now or never." Nel said.

"We're only going to have one chance at this." Erza said as she requipped into her Black Wing Armor. "Ready?"

"Ready!" All of them said. This will be the end of Ten Rave or Magnolia.

"My Special Item"

While everyone was getting ready to deal the final blow to the cannon, Ichigo was finishing his battle against Dusk. The two of them kept trading blow and neither of them was backing down.

"Just give it up. The cannon is ready to fire." Dusk said. "There's no way you can beat us if your team was just formed.

"Not a chance. You would be surprise as what can be accomplished." Ichigo said. Back at the tower, the ending has come.

"Here we go!" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Spatial Spirit's Distortion Flow!"

"Light Spirit's Meteor Strike"

"Shark Biter!"

"We only got one chance." Erza said as she swung her sword down on her target.

"Time to give it all I have." Shunsui slashed as he struck again his obelisk.

"Koten Zanshun!" A blazing fist, multiple explosions, the force of a meteor, the water jaws of a shark, two separate strikes from swords, and a mysterious power. Those attacks crashed against the seven obelisks that were suppose to be difficult to break, but all of them were destroyed. The timing was exact and executed perfectly. With the seven obelisks destroyed, it caused the magic in the cannon to build up rapidly and shot out.

"No, this can't be!" Dusk said as magic power began to shoot out and the whole place began to crumble.

"I guess this means it worked. All seven of the obelisks were destroyed at the same time." Ichigo said.

"I don't understand. How would we have failed?" Dusk said.

"I'll gladly beat the answer into you." Ichigo said. Dusk was caught off guard as Ichigo came and started beating him around. "You thought you were superior to us. You better think again. You're mistake was your guild taking us on separately. We might be from other guilds, but when people work together, there isn't anything we can't do!" He gave Dusk an upper cut and Ichigo jumped after him. "Time to end this once and for all."

'No. I won't make it. This can't be happening.' Dusk thought and he didn't see Ichigo anymore. He was witnessing the power of a spirit slayer as he faced against a being with power he could never imagine.

"Spirit slayer Secret Art!" Ichigo held out his hands and black and red energy spiraled around and were forming a giant red and black orb that kept growing. "Full Black Moon Slay!" He shot out the orb and Dusk had no way of defending himself with it. Dusk got caught up in the blast and caused even more destruction which helped with the D.E.C. falling to pieces.

"Oh man! Hurry, we need to get off of this thing." Natsu said in a panic as everyone on the tower was about to fall with all the pieces.

"We've got to get Hachi." Harribel said.

"Hurry." Muramasa said. They all tried racing down the stairs so they can rescue their friends before they get crushed. It was difficult because it was like trying to move in an earthquake.

"Look out!" Nel said as the tower began to fall like a tree with all of them on it.

…

The Alliance

"Hurry! Move out of the way!" Uryu called out. Everyone that was trying to slow the D.E.C. down was moving away with the cannon breaking apart. All of them managed to get a safe distance and watched as the last of the cannon hit the ground.

"It's finally over." Chad said.

"What about everyone that was on that thing?" Renji said.

"They'll all be okay, right?" Rukia asked.

"I sure hope so." Uryu said. With nothing else for them to do, all they could do was wait for all of their friends to come out of their alive.

…..

The D.E.C.

"We're dead. Are we dead?" Nel asked as she had her eyes closed and couldn't see what was happening around her.

"Nel, maybe you should try opening your eyes." She heard Harribel's voice. Nel opened them up and blinked a few times. It looked like she was flying and when she sat up, she saw everyone one Orihime's shield and it was flying.

"Wow! How is this possible?!" Nel said.

"Orihime, brilliant thinking by using your defensive spell to save us from the fall." Erza complimented.

"What about Hachi?" Nel asked.

"He's fine. Look down there." Shunsui said. He pointed down and saw Hachi was perfectly protected. "The shield kept him safe as well." Orihime lowered the shield to the ground and she undid it to let them all off. Orihime ran out from the group because she needed to know that Ichigo was safe.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Orihime called out.

"Calm down. Ichigo is a strong guy. He should be fine." Natsu said, but Orihime wasn't any calmer.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out and that call was answered. As daybreak arrived, Ichigo rose out of the debris. He tossed Dusk to the others and he landed in front of them. They saw Dusk was taken down. The final member of Ten Rave has fallen.

"We did it again!" Ichigo cheered. "We did it. Ten Rave has been taken down." All of them cheered along with him…except Orihime.

"An excellent job well done, Ichigo." Erza said. "You were able to defeat a member of Ten Rave all by yourself and he was claimed to be the strongest."

"That's right." Ichigo said as he walked to them. "As you can see, Orihime, I also got your hairpins back and I kept promise. I won and I came back just like I said it would." Orihime didn't say anything. Ichigo saw she held her hand down and saw her hands were gripped and shaking.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Muramasa said.

"You should be happy. We won." Natsu said.

"Orihime, speak up. What's the matter?" Ichigo said. Orihime looked up and she had tears running down her face. She went over and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's torso and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Orihime cried. Ichigo could see it more clearly. Orihime wasn't crying because she was sad. She was crying because she was too happy and she couldn't hold her emotions to keep them back. She was once of no help, she lost what was most precious to her, she was concerned about all of her friends that were old and new, and now she was of use and was able to do something to help and her last concern was gone.

"It's all alright, Orihime. You can let it all out." Ichigo said as she continued to cry and he held her. "Orihime, from now on, you can cry whenever you want. It's better than to keep them locked up inside you, but I'll do everything I can to keep those tears back."

…..

Magnolia

Everyone of this alliance regrouped in Magnolia. It was a hard fought battle, but those of light were able to overcome those of darkness. Ten Rave was arrested and locked up and the time has come for everyone to part ways.

"All of Cherry Sakura and Blue Pegasus, you have my deepest gratitude." Erza said. "Even Fairy Tail couldn't have handled a situation like this on our own."

"No thanks are necessary." Shunsui said.

"My guild was repaying the favor for what yours have done in the battle against Lost Treasure." Harribel said. "You would have done the same for us."

"I still can't believe the leader of Ten Rave was a former member of Fairy Tail." Toshiro said.

"Yes. I've heard a couple tales about Ivan, but I never thought I actually be caught up in one of his plans." Uryu said.

"It's all over and done with. The best we can do is move on from it." Izuru said.

"Hachi, how are your injuries?" Orihime asked.

"I'm doing much better thanks to you." Hachi said. "It's great that you have your magic power back."

"Sir, it's about time we leave." Nanao said.

"I guess you're right." Shunsui said.

"Thanks for all the help." Shuhei said.

"Ichigo, I hope we get to meet again." Muramasa said.

"Same here." Ichigo said as they shook hands. That nice little moment didn't last long as Nel put him in another one of her death grips.

"Bye, Ichigo. I'll miss you." Nel said.

"Be sure to come by our guild some time." Rose said.

"If the woman don't mind some of the freaks drooling over them." Kensei said.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you." Shinji said.

"And give our best regards to all of your friends." Hachi said.

"Sure thing and thanks for all the help." Ichigo said and they all parted ways. They started as acquaintances and now they part as close friends from separate guilds.

"Hey, Orihime. Are you finally going to tell us what's so special about those hairpins?" Natsu said.

"Hang on, she doesn't really want to talk about it." Ichigo said.

"It's fine." Orihime said. "These hairpins mean a lot to me. My older brother, Sora, gave them to me. They were a birthday gift from him when I turned twelve. Just before…..he died." That was a surprise to all of them.

"Your brother is dead?" Renji said.

"I'm so sorry." Erza said.

"It's okay. These hairpins are really all I have left of him." Orihime said. "I just need to take better care of them so I don't lose them. It's my special item and I have to hold high responsibilities for them."

"I can understand that. My scarf was given to me by Igneel, the dragon that raised me." Natsu said as he placed his hand against it. "I would do anything to keep this safe. I can't imagine not having it."

"Yeah." Orihime said. 'After this whole experience, I have another special item.' Orihime thought as she looked to the guildhall with the pride of being a member. 'I'll do anything to protect it as well.'

…..

Night

Night came back around and it was going to take some time to clear away the D.E.C. A couple people were using this opportunity to use the dead of the night to remain covered.

"Oh my! Fairy Tail went to town on this place."

"What did you expect from that guild? No matter where they go, no matter what the circumstances are, they always leave some form of destruction."

"What are we looking for again?"

"It should be around here." The man looked around the debris and he saw something shining under it. "There it is."

"A lacrima?"

"This is no ordinary lacrima. This is the Kleidi tis Méllontos, or as it is more commonly known as the key of future. This lacrima powered the entire Dragon Extinction Cannon. It's stronger than the lacrima Tartaros used to destroy Fairy Tail's guild hall."

"First we manipulated Lost Treasure to obtain the key and now we fooled Ten Rave into unlocking the cannon so we can obtain the Kleidi tis Méllontos. We were even got them without lifting a finger thanks to Fairy Tail taking them out for us."

"Yes. With this, our grand master plan is near completion. Only one piece remains. The time has come for Fairy Tail to face our wrath."

…

Ichigo: A smiling face of a child comes as the day is all about him. Wanting to be as strong as both his parents and show his appreciation. Igneel Dragneel, the youngest of the Dragneel family is going to get that.

Next time: Igneel's Day

Ichigo: An entire day spent for one little kid.


	59. Igneel's Day

'Mommy and Daddy are amazing. They saved so many lives, take countless jobs, and always manage to find the time for the three of us.' A new day was coming as it shined through the window of Igneel Dragneel, the youngest of the Dragneel family. He woke up with a smile and was excited for the day. "Time to go to work."

…

The Guild

"Bye Mommy and Daddy." Igneel said as Natsu and Lucy dropped him off with Ichigo at the guild.

"Be good, honey. We'll be back later today." Lucy said.

"Take care of our little one, Ichigo." Natsu said.

"Sure thing." Ichigo said. The two of them left with Ichigo and Igneel seeing them off. "Alright, you ready for a fun day?"

"Yeah." Igneel said.

"Igneel's Day"

Igneel and Ichigo settled inside to have something to eat and Igneel was already having a good day. Orihime came by to see what was going on.

"Hey, Ichigo. What are you doing with Igneel?" Orihime asked.

"Well, his parents went out on a job and Nagato took Lilly out of town. So they asked me if I would watch him for the day." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo said we're going to have a lot of fun today." Igneel said. "I'm glad they asked him. Ichigo is a lot of fun."

"Aww, how sweet of you to say." Orihime said.

"Then again, Mommy was hesitant since Ichigo hasn't proven to really be great with kids." Igneel said and that gave Ichigo's respect for Lucy a shot.

"That's less sweet to say." Ichigo said. To start this great day for Ichigo and Igneel, Ichigo set up a game of checkers for them to play. "The rules are simple. You just need to take all of your opponent's pieces by jumping your pieces over them. Be sure to stay on the same color square."

"Sounds like it could be fun, but if I win, you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day." Igneel said.

"You're on." Ichigo said.

"Be sure to go easy on him, Ichigo. He is just a kid." Rukia said.

"I'm not going easy on him just because he's a kid." Ichigo said.

"You think Igneel can take him?" Chad said.

"It might be a long game if Igneel thinks just like his father." Uryu said. The game was a lot shorter than he thought since Igneel took all of Ichigo's pieces. Since Ichigo lost, he had to honor his word and Igneel started with a horsy ride on Ichigo.

"Faster!" Igneel cheered. While he was running around on all fours, everyone was laughing at him.

"I guess Igneel's brain comes from his mother." Rukia said.

"Giddy up, Ichigo." Renji mocked.

"Now, let's go to the park." Igneel said.

"You're going to have me do this in public?" Ichigo said.

"You promised to do whatever I said." Igneel said.

"You don't want to let that kid down. Maybe you really aren't that good with kids." Uryu mocked.

"Alright, but I'm doing what Happy does. High speed!" Ichigo shouted and ran out of the guild with Igneel holding on and laughing. He was already having a great time and the day was just starting.

….

The Park

Igneel was chasing Ichigo around and hitting him with a toy gun. Ichigo was getting hit, but he was still running. While those two were playing, Orihime decided to come along and watch. She wanted to see for herself how great Ichigo is with kids and right now, she liked what she saw.

"Ichigo, freeze!" Igneel ordered and Ichigo stopped right where he was standing and was balancing on one leg.

"Why did you have me stop?" Ichigo said. Igneel ran right to him and pushed Ichigo into the fountain. Igneel laughed with Ichigo climbing right out. "Why did you do that?"

"It was adorable, Ichigo. Igneel is just looking for a little fun." Orihime said.

"He just better not cross a line." Ichigo said as he tried to dry off his top. Orihime felt her clothes were pulled. She looked and saw Igneel and he held out a flower for her.

"For me?" Orihime asked and Igneel nodded his head with Orihime gladly taking it. "Thank you. That is so nice of you."

"He's nice to girls, but not me?" Ichigo said as he sounded a little irritated. "He better not become one of those Blue Pegasus playboys."

"So what do you want to do next, Igneel?" Orihime asked.

"I want to go on a job." Igneel said.

"What? Igneel, I don't think that's a good idea." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. We would have to ask your parents to do something like that and you're still learning to use magic." Orihime said.

"But I've come a long way. I can open a celestial gate and I can breathe out puffs of fire. See?" Igneel said as he shot out puffs of fire.

"That is great, but I still don't think we should." Orihime said. Igneel was already about to bring out the waterworks.

"But…you promised." Igneel sobbed. They didn't want to let the kid down, but they needed to do something.

"Well….maybe it would be okay if we take some small jobs that don't pay that much." Ichigo said. "Let's go to the guild and see what we can find."

"Yay!" Igneel cheered.

…

The Guild

Ichigo and Orihime took Igneel back to the guild so they can find a safe job they can take him on. Of course, that means that it has to be one that won't pay so much.

"You see anything?" Ichigo said.

"Here we go." Orihime said as she grabbed a few flyers. "These ones are safe and they just need us to do small things."

"Alright. Let's see what we can do." Ichigo said and they spent most of the day working. Ichigo chopped down a few trees, Orihime and Igneel helped out in a garden, Igneel used his puffs of fire for a stove, and many other small jobs. In no time, they stacked up a lot of money.

…

The Streets

Igneel held all the money and he seemed really happy. He also looked like there was some place he really needed to go to.

"So now that you have all that money, what are you going to do with it?" Orihime said.

"There's something I want to buy and here we are." Igneel said as they stopped by a shop.

"From here?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Right here in the window." Igneel said as he pointed to it. It was a star shaped box that had a dragon design in it and it rotated around the center like it was flying. While it was moving, the box played a soothing music like you would here in a lullaby. They went inside and bought it with Igneel carrying it.

"What is that thing exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems like some sort of music box. How did you find out about it, Igneel?" Orihime said.

"One day, Mommy and I walked by the store and we saw it there." Igneel told.

….

Flashback

It was just as Igneel said. The both of them were walking by the store, but Lucy stopped when she heard the music and saw the box.

"Mom, what is it?" Igneel asked.

"Igneel, look at that." Lucy said as she pointed to the star box as it was playing the music.

"It has a red dragon just like Daddy." Igneel said. "You know, the star also makes me think of you, Mommy."

"Yeah. I guess this thing would be like me and your Dad." Lucy said. Igneel looked back at it and that's how he got the idea to get it.

End of Flashback

…

"Aww, so you wanted to get it because it makes you think of your Mom and Dad?" Orihime asked. Igneel turned and smiled at her. Orihime was getting a little misty eye and couldn't hold herself back anymore. "Come here you little sweetheart." She hugged Igneel and rubbed her head against him.

"I've got to admit it, it is pretty cool of you to do that little guy." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, do you and Ichigo going to kiss each other?" Igneel said as he pulled back.

"What?!" Orihime said with her face becoming red and Ichigo was a little taken back by that himself.

"Mommy and Daddy are doing it all the time. I also heard Nagato talk about you two doing that a couple times." Igneel said.

"Yeah, but we're not a Mommy and Daddy." Orihime said.

"What sort of things is your brother telling you?" Ichigo said.

"This is an order Ichigo: kiss Orihime." Igneel said and Orihime's face got even darker.

"No way, kid. That's crossing the line." Ichigo said.

"But you promised to do anything I say." Igneel said as he looked like he was ready to cry again.

"Well….we did promise." Orihime said with a nervous smile as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No way! That is one-hundred percent out of the question." Ichigo said as he stormed off.

"Meanie." Igneel murmured. The next thing he knew, some sort of rope came and grabbed the music box and yanked it out of Igneel's hands. "Hey, give that back!" All three of them looked up and saw a group of bandits just stole it.

"This might be worth a few jewel." The leader said with him being the one who had the box.

"Who the heck are these guy?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a heard a few things that there were bandits in the area." Orihime said.

"Give that back. I need to give that to my Mom and Dad." Igneel begged.

"Sorry kid, but I need this more." The bandit said and they made a run for it.

"What do we do? I have to get that back." Igneel said, but he felt Ichigo pressed his hand against Igneel's head and had his hair block his sight.

"Listen Igneel, I want you to breathe out your fire and aim it right at them." Ichigo said.

"But I can't see." Igneel said.

"Trust me. You got this." Ichigo said. Igneel did what he was said and breathed out puffs of fire, but Ichigo was really the one that shot out his magic and blasted all of them down with his own magic. "See?" Ichigo took his hand away and showed the damage. "You got them."

"I did!" Igneel said. Orihime thought back to the game they played earlier. She now saw that Ichigo let Igneel win.

"Wow! He really is great with kids." Orihime said as she admire that about Ichigo.

…..

The Guild

"We're back!" Natsu called out. He and Lucy returned from their job and along the way they ran into Nagato and Lilly. So they decided to head back together. Igneel and the others were at the bar and he ran right to them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Igneel called out and right into Natsu's arms.

"Hey, Ichigo. Mom and Dad told me you were watching Igneel. I hope he wasn't much trouble." Nagato said.

"Not at all." Ichigo said.

"Mommy, Daddy, look what I got for you." Igneel said as he handed them the box.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get this?" Lucy said.

"Orihime and I took him on a few small jobs so he could buy it at that store you two went by." Ichigo said.

"That's awesome. So did you have fun with Ichigo and Orihime?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Ichigo did everything I said except one thing." Igneel said.

"Oh and what was that?" Lucy asked.

"I told him to kiss Orihime and he didn't." Igneel said. That was a little surprise to everyone. Nagato tried to hold back from laughing.

"I pay money to see that." Nagato said.

"Don't bring that up again." Ichigo said as he was feeling embarrassed.

"But you promised." Nagato said with a snide grin. "You aren't going to break your promise to a little kid, are you?"

"Ichigo, it's okay." Orihime said.

"Alright, I've had enough." Ichigo said as he walked over to Orihime and gave her a quick one on the cheek. "There, you happy?" Orihime certainly was. She was so happy that she fainted. "Oh man! Orihime, are you alright?!"

"Nice, I think you killed her." Nagato said. This was certainly the best day Igneel ever had.

…

Ichigo: Grimmjow, one of Fairy Tail's most recent members, doesn't seem to get along with others. He holds a harsh personality and seems to keep a tough image. So who entrusted him to look after a kid in a troubling situation?

Next Time: Grimmjow to the Rescue

Ichigo: One of Fairy Tail's tough members is on his own to help one kid.


	60. Grimmjow to the Rescue

Another day in the Fairy Tail guild. Grimmjow, a member who was one of Fairy Tail's most recent recruits, was just chilling at the bar as he chugged down a few drinks. He overheard Ichigo's team talk about finding a new job.

"You're nuts if you think I'm doing that." Renji said.

"But it pays a lot." Ichigo said. While they were talking, Orihime turned to the bar and saw Grimmjow was all alone. He has been since he first joined.

"Guys, do you think we could invite Grimmjow? I feel bad for him. He's always on his own." Orihime said.

"Maybe that's how he likes it." Ichigo said. "Don't put so much thought into it. After all, this is Grimmjow we're talking about." Grimmjow might have done some bad things, but he's got to be in Fairy Tail for a while. He just needs to do something to show he's part of this.

"Grimmjow to the Rescue"

"Come on, guys. I think we should just give him a chance." Orihime said. "We can get to know him better."

"Don't worry yourself about me." Grimmjow said as he came by. "I get it. I'm responsible for attacking your guild and a few of your members, but the fact is I'm here. I don't expect others to get along with me." With that said, he just walked out.

"See? I guess he just doesn't want to be bothered or anything." Ichigo said.

"Maybe, but I just feel like there's more than we think." Orihime said.

…

Grimmjow

Grimmjow decided to head out and get some air. He was practically gone the whole day with it already being dark outside. He jumped from one rooftop to another as he tried to get in some exercise. He came to a stop at one and looked out into the view. Grimmjow sighed and took a seat.

"Man, this bites." Grimmjow complained. He's been in Fairy Tail for practically a couple months, but nothing has really changed for him. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he was actually looking for some acceptance. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise and looked down into an alleyway. He looked down and saw a boy that was about ten years old and it looked like he was searching around a dumpster. "Trying to find food and survive. I know what that's like."

"Where is he?"

"He should be around here?" Down in the alley were a few guys in suits with flashlights. The kid took cover in the dumpster.

"What's going on down there?" Grimmjow wondered. The kid tried to peek out to see if they were gone yet. "No kid, don't come out." The men searched around until they spotted him peeking out of the dumpster.

"Alright, kid. Just come quietly or else this will get ugly." One of them said.

"Look like things are already getting ugly with you guys here." Grimmjow said and got their attention as they flashed their lights on him. Grimmjow jumped down and landed on one of them.

"Get him!" Four more of them charged right at him. Grimmjow kicked one to the wall. One swung a pipe, but Grimmjow jumped up and grabbed a fire escape and kicked the guy in the face.

"Gale Spirit's Howl!" Grimmjow used his howl attack on the remaining too. The goons got freaked out by how strong he was and they all made a run for it. "That's right. You better run. "You can come out, kid." The boy climbed out of the dumpster and Grimmjow went bent down to talk to the kid. "You okay?" The only answer he got was a punch in the face. "Cute, but…." Grimmjow got hit in the face again. "I hate kids." He was about to get hit again, but Grimmjow stopped it. "You know with three strikes and you're out, right? So watch it or else."

"Who are you?"

"The name is Grimmjow. I'm part of Fairy Tail. What about you?"

"My name's Taylor."

"Okay, Taylor. How about you….." Grimmjow was about to ask what was going on, but Taylor kicked him in the shin and ran off. "You little brat." Taylor kept running and looked back to see he was being followed, but he ran right into Grimmjow. "Do that again and you'll regret it. Now, tell me who those guys were?"

"What's it matter to you? You can't do anything about it." Taylor said.

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah!" Taylor argued back.

"Oh yeah?!" Grimmjow said and he was getting mad.

…

The Guild

Grimmjow carried Taylor under his arm as they went back to the guild. They were just outside it when Grimmjow put him down.

"There. With any luck, the master is still here. She'll force what I need to know out of you." Grimmjow said as he walked towards the entrance. Taylor used this opportunity to run off again. He didn't get very far as Grimmjow lifted him off of his feet by the back of his collar. "Tell me what's going on or I'm going to keep dragging you back here and I'm going to get angrier with each time."

"Okay." Taylor said and Grimmjow put him down. "It happened just a few hours ago. My Mom is a reporter who works for Sorcerer Weekly. She was on her way here to interview some of Fairy Tail's members, but she tumbled across something bigger. She got a recording of a man named Vajeer Vulpamin with some illegal smuggling activity that's been going on. However, they found her and took her captive."

"So why are they after you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just before she was taken away, she gave me the film." Taylor said as he took it out of his pocket. "She told me that I needed to be brave and I promised her I come back."

"Okay, this is starting to make sense." Grimmjow said. "They want to get their hands on you so they can get that film."

"Yeah and I don't know what they're doing to my Mom." Taylor said as he began to cry.

"Whoa, calm down. Turn off the waterworks." Grimmjow said. "I'm sure she's fine. They probably use her as a bargaining chip or something. Either way, they would need her alive. We'll just talk to some members of the guild and we'll save her."

"No, I need to be the one to save her and I'm worried what might happen to her the longer they have her." Taylor said. "We have to save her now!" Grimmjow could see he was going to be stubborn about this and there didn't seem to be any other way to get Taylor to cooperate.

"Fine. If you can show me where they are holding her hostage, I'll help you save her."

…..

Warehouse District

Taylor took Grimmjow out to a warehouse that people hardly ever use. Grimmjow took Taylor to the roof and they looked through a skylight.

"That big guy in the white suit is Vajeer." Taylor said as he pointed to him. "My Mom must be in a cell in the back or somewhere back there."

"Alright. I'll keep him distracted while you get your Mom out." Grimmjow said.

"Got it." Taylor said. They have to do this right or it will be curtains for them. Inside, Vajeer was not happy with what happened with his men.

"One guy made you all run like little babies?" Vajeer said.

"We're sorry, but the guy was real strong."

"How tough can one guy be?" Vajeer said. Then he heard glass was smashed open as Grimmjw came crashing in.

"You're about to find out. You ready to let go of that reporter you have?" Grimmjow said.

"You're the guy? You don't look all that tough." Vajeer said. "Tear this guy apart." He had his men charged right at Grimmjow. Grimmjow kicked a few boxes at them and knocked them down. One tried swinging a pipe, but Grimmjow dodged it and kicked the guy in the stomach. He pounded one across the face. Grimmjow was beating the guys around and Vajeer was annoyed.

"Must I do everything myself?" Vajeer said as he removed his blazer and rolled his sleeves up. He ran up to Grimmjow and pounded him across the face when he was least expecting it, but Grimmjow got back up.

"Is that all you got?" Grimmjow said and build up some power. He kicked Vajeer in the chest a few times. "Gale Spirit's Roaring Slash!" Grimmjow thrusted his hand and shot out his blue wind attack and pushed Vajeer into the wall. "Okay, who else wants some?" While Grimmjow fought those guys, Taylor was able to get inside and ran to the back where his mother being held. However, Vajeer was able to pull himself together and saw him run in. Taylor made it to the back and saw his mother was behind bars and tied to a chair.

"Taylor!" His mother said as she was surprised to see him.

"It's okay, Mom. I came here with a man who's kicking butt." Taylor said as he knew what she was thinking. He spotted the keys and got the door open. He ran to her side and tried to undo the knots.

"How sweet. You came to save your Mommy." They saw Vajeer was at the door.

"Leave my Mom alone." Taylor said as he stood between her and him.

"Yeah right. Give me that film and this will be a lot less painful." Vajeer threatened.

"But it's going to be a lot more painful for you." Vajeer looked to his right and saw Grimmjow beat his way out of everyone one of his men.

"Who are you?" Vajeer said as he was a little scared on who he was.

"I'm the guy who's beating you." Grimmjow said as he ran right at him and socked him right in the jaw. Vajeer's head hit the wall and knocked him out. "Time to go." Grimmjow ripped the ropes off and Taylor's mother was free.

"Thank you so much." Taylor's mother said.

"Don't mention it." Grimmjow said.

"Here, Mom. Now, you can put these guys away." Taylor said as he gave her the film. "Thanks for helping us out, Grimmjow."

"You know, you're a tough little guy. You're going to be one heck of a man when you get older. Now, let's make sure these guys don't bug you again until you hand that over to the authorities." Grimmjow said.

…

The Guild

A few days have passed after Grimmjow beat Vajeer and helped Taylor and his mother get the film to the proper authorities and placed Vajeer behind bars. Grimmjow was just relaxing until Ichigo and Orihime came by with a new Sorcerer Weekly.

"Hey, Grimmjow." Ichigo greeted.

"What do you two want?" Grimmjow said.

"We just read an interesting story." Orihime said.

"A member of Fairy Tail named Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez assisted in the arrest of Vajeer Vulpamin. He single handily rescued a reporter and her son." Ichigo read.

"I knew it." Orihime said as she placed her hands on him. "I knew deep down that you were a good guy."

"Who knew big and tough Grimmjow had a soft side." Ichigo made fun of.

"Get off me." Grimmjow said.

"Don't be embarrassed." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, you're going to ruin my jacket." Grimmjow said as he tried to shake them off.

"You can't ruin polyester." Orihime said.

"Did you just say polyester?" Grimmjow said. Looks like he's finally gaining some acceptance in the guild.

…

Ichigo: Justice always prevails. Whenever there is evil, people dress up in silly costumes and turn into mighty superheroes. They fight the forces of evil and punish those who would dare cause trouble and bring harm to others. The question is, who are these masked figures?

Next Time: Return of Fairy Woman

Ichigo: May all who represent evil beware.


	61. Return of Fairy Woman

"Ichigo, look at this." Orihime said as she held up a flyer. "There's a big sell going on. We have to go and check this out."

"Why are you telling me? Why don't you go with Rangiku, Rukia, or any of the girls?" Ichigo said.

"I think it will be fun and all you ever wear is black. I think it's time you had a change." Orihime said.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Ichigo said.

"Would you like that list in alphabetical order or start from the bottom of your feet to everything?" Grimmjow remarked as he took a little listen. He snickered and was met with a punch to the face. Next thing you knew, both of them were getting in each other's face

"Yeah, well you look like cat litter." Ichigo said.

"How about I add some more black with some blue to you?" Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, you can join us if you want?" Orihime offered.

"How did you get an idea like that? Why the hell would I want to go?" Grimmjow said.

"I think this would be the best chance for the two of you to get along." Orihime said, but those two growled at each other. It didn't look like those two would get along any time soon. Both of them were about to say no, but Orihime was giving the both of them a teary eye look. "Please." Not even those two could say no to that face.

"Return of Fairy Woman"

Grimmjow and Ichigo had no choice, but to say yes to going with Orihime to this big sell. A little while after they left, everyone was talking about the string of bandits that have been appearing around Magnolia lately.

"There have been a lot of crooks roaming around lately." Rukia said.

"Yeah. It makes you feel like you want to do something." Renji said.

"This reminds me of a rumor I heard. It was about this woman named Fairy Woman who tried to help people around Magnolia." Uryu said. "Of course, she caused more harm than good."

"Sounds like a member of this guild." Rukia said. Someone in particular heard their conversation. Erza went into her office and was doing some thinking.

"Fairy Woman was a strong and dedicated woman." Erza said. She walked over to a drawer and pulls out a one piece suit with a cat tail. "The magic that messed up my face has been removed and I haven't worn it since. Perhaps the time has come for to return." She put on the suit with a mask and ears and wore leggings with her hair tied back. "Fairy Woman is back!"

…

Shopping District

Orihime took Grimmjow and Ichigo to a clothing store. She looked like she was having a good, but Ichigo and Grimmjow looked miserable as they both had a seat.

"How long until we have to leave?" Grimmjow said.

"No telling." Ichigo said.

"Why do we even need to be here? I don't need new clothes and you look like you don't want to be here anymore than I do." Grimmjow said.

"Orihime asked us to come. Let's just make the most of it." Ichigo said.

"You know I can leave and you be with your girlfriend." Grimmjow said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted.

"What do you guys think?" Orihime said as she was wearing a pink sundress.

"Not bad." Ichigo said.

"Just hold on. I've got a few other clothes I want to try." Orihime said as she went into the changing rooms. Grimmjow took a moment to look around and saw something interesting.

"Dude, we're the only guys here. We're practically surrounded by woman wearing extravagant clothes." Grimmjow said as he was liking what was happening around him.

"You're a pig." Ichigo said.

"You said to "make the most of it" and that's what I'm doing." Grimmjow said. Ichigo didn't seem that interested. What neither of them noticed was that, through the window, something jumped over the buildings.

"Did you hear something?" Ichigo said.

"Evil doers, beware. Fairy Woman has returned to defend all of Magnolia." Erza said as she moved from one roof to another in her costume like she was an actual superhero. "I am the defender of justice. I shall triumph over all evil."

…..

The Guild

Byakuya returned to the guild and was passing by Rukia and the others and he heard their conversation. They were still talking about superheroes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Renji said. "Who goes around in tights like they're wearing underwear?"

"At least they're fighting the good fight and standing up for what's right by upholding the law." Rukia said.

"What are the three of you talking about?" Byakuya said as he came by.

"Uryu told us about some crooks that have been around Magnolia lately." Rukia said.

"We ended up talking about superheroes, one being this woman who goes by Fairy Woman." Uryu said. "They try to fight for and uphold the law while wearing silly costumes to keep their identities a secret."

"Interesting. A unique way to uphold the law." Byakuya said as he was deep in thought about it. "Perhaps I should try this. I hold the responsibility as member of this guild to uphold the law and its responsibilities."

"Please tell me you're joking." Rukia said. She couldn't imagine her older brother actually doing something like this."

"Of course I need one of these uniforms." Byakuya said as he turned to Uryu. "I've heard you're good with a needle a thread, capable of making an entire outfit in mere moments."

"That is true." Uryu said as he saw a shining opportunity to him. "Actually, this might be a great chance for me to expand my limits. You can count me in as well."

"Are they serious?" Renji said as he and Rukia looked at them and thinking they're about to do something nuts.

"Come, Byakuya. I need to get your measurements to make something that works." Uryu said as the two of them went to get costumes of their own.

"Should we do something about this?" Rukia asked.

"About what? I don't know what you're talking about." Renji said as he tried to act like there was nothing going on.

…

Orihime

"What a well spent day." Orihime said as she carried a few shopping bags with Grimmjow and Ichigo right behind her.

"For who?" Grimmjow said.

"What is it with girls and shopping? Why do they love it so much?" Ichigo complained. Both of them were sick of all the shopping, but things were about to change when they heard sinister laughing. Everyone looked up and saw a man on a flying aircraft in rainbow clothing and had two men, one dressed in red and the other in blue.

"People of Magnolia, I am Mr. Rainbow. I am here to take control of your city."

"Who the heck are these guys?" Ichigo said.

"They just look like losers." Grimmjow said.

"My minions and I have come here to make everything here belong to me." Mr. Rainbow said. "Now, Red and Blue, paint the town our colors." His two minions took out two cannons and were shooting out giant paintballs that splattered all over the city.

"Oh no. What do we do?" Orihime said.

"What else?" Ichigo said.

"We clobber these guys." Grimmjow said as they both got ready to fight, but they heard a righteous laugh.

"Evil, I see. Not to worry for I am here to fight for justice." All of them looked up to the roof and saw Erza.

"Is that Erza?" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell is she doing?" Grimmjow said.

"I am not Erza. I am almighty Fairy Woman." Erza said. "I am here to defend Magnolia and dispatch justice into the world."

"I'm sorry Fairy Woman, but Magnolia belongs to me." Mr. Rainbow said. "Shoot her down." Both his minions took aim at her and they fired the giant paintballs, but Erza jumped out of the way.

"I say you three are grounded." Erza said. She smashed the propellers that kept the aircraft in the air. Erza landed on her feet and the aircraft crashed into the ground.

"Wow! She didn't even use any requipping." Ichigo said.

"All in a day's work for Fairy Woman." Erza said, but then she got hit and was pushed back into a wall with a sticky substance.

"You are strong, Fairy Woman." Mr. Rainbow said as he and his two minions were still able to walk. "However, it would seem you're not strong enough to beat me."

"We better give her a hand." Grimmjow said. He and Ichigo were about to step in, but arrows were shot at Mr. Rainbow and his lackies. Pink petals also flew out and sliced the substance and got Erza free.

"Now, who is it?" Mr. Rainbow said as two other figures arrived.

"We are the dispatchers of justice. We enforce the law and punish those who would dare defy it. I am White Archer." That was really Uryu dressed like a stereotypical archer with a mask. "This is also the samurai who stands firm for rights and does not waver. Meet Senbonzakura." He showed a man dressed like a samurai with little armor and a mask of his own.

"Is that Uryu and Byakuya?" Ichigo said.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Grimmjow said.

"How dare you. This is my climactic moment." Erza said as the two of them jumped down and stood next to her.

"Forgive us, Fairy Woman. However, I can't ignore it when someone disrupts the peace." Byakuya said.

"We will fight with you." Uryu said.

"Even three of you can't take me on." Mr. Rainbow said. "Dispose of them." Red and Blue shot out the cannons, but all three of them avoided the blasts.

"Feel the arrows of justice." Uryu said. He used his magic and shot out arrows that destroyed Blue's cannon. He jumped up and slammed his foot on Blue's head. Red tried against Byakuya, but he was too fast. Byakuya took out a sword and got behind Red in the blink of an eye. Then, the cannon Red had was sliced into pieces and Red collapsed.

"No. How could this happen?" Mr. Rainbow said.

"You met your end." Erza said as she went to fight him. With a strong kick and a few punches to the face, Erza tossed him into a wall and he was knocked out. Some people saw what happened and they all clapped and cheered for them. Ichigo and Grimmjow were the only ones that weren't impressed with what has happened.

"No need for thanks, citizens of Magnolia." Erza said. "Wherever there is evil, Fairy Woman shall be there to stop it."

"The same goes for us." Uryu said.

"We shall uphold the law and punish those who stand against it without question." Byakuya said. All three of them went back to the top and moved from one building to the next as everyone cheered like the heroes they were.

"Weirdest day ever." Grimmjow said.

"You can say that again." Ichigo said.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen. Who were those masked figures?" Orihime said.

"Is she serious?!" Grimmjow and Ichigo said as they couldn't believe she couldn't figure it out on her own. At least Magnolia does have heroes to protect it.

…

Ichigo: Working in the shadows is an evil that's as great and powerful as any enemy Fairy Tail has ever faced. It's decided to come out and make their move. We stand against them, but we're up against a force we haven't faced before.

Next time: Noches Espada

Ichigo: Another great challenge to Fairy Tail has decided to come out.


	62. Noches Espada

AN: From now on imagine new characters introduced in the clothes they appeared in.

Fairy Tail has been victorious in many battles such as when Ichigo and his friends took on Lost Treasure and when the coalition of light guilds defeated Ten Rave. This guild has become the victors of many battles and haven't faced against anyone who was a match for them. Orihime was the one who enjoyed it the most.

'So much has happened ever since I joined the guild.' Orihime narrated. 'I've made many new friends and went on so many adventures and it all just keeps coming.'

"Orihime, let's go. We got a brand new job." Ichigo called out as he and his team were ready to go on a new job.

"Right. I'm coming." Orihime said as she came over. This team is one of Fairy Tail's strongest, but little did they know is that the entire guild is about to face a powerful enemy.

"Noches Espada"

…

The Forest

Out in the forest was a small man with bowl shaped black hair with a white outfit that had long sleeves. He was speaking to someone with the use of a lacrima.

"That is your assignment. Are you sure you can handle this alone?"

"I am more than capable of handling this on my own. It will be child's play."

"Be sure not to underestimate your opponents." Whoever this mysterious man was on the lacrima warned him before he hanged up. The man in the forest didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"Oh please. I'm dealing with a large group of weaklings." Meanwhile, Lucy and her young son, Igneel were walking through the woods themselves completely unaware of the danger that was lurking around within.

"When we get home, how does a nice spicy plate of spaghetti sound to you, Igneel?" Lucy asked as they were making plans for dinner.

"Alright!" Igneel cheered. Both of them were walking through the woods until they heard some sort of grunting sound. "Mom, what's that sound?"

"It sounds like it's coming from over there." Lucy said. Both of them went over to check it out. They walked in the woods and was met with Grimmjow and he was doing some training of his own. "Oh, it's just Grimmjow."

"Isn't he a spirit slayer just like Ichigo?" Igneel said.

"That's right." Lucy said. Igneel had a warm heart just like his mother. He felt bad because Grimmjow always seems to be by himself.

"Mommy, you can go on ahead. I want to stay here." Igneel said.

"I don't think so, Igneel. I think Grimmjow would prefer to be alone." Lucy said.

"Please. I feel bad for him because he always seems to be alone." Igneel said. "I know he might have done bad things to Fairy Tail, but he's a member now. I promise I'll try to stay out of his way." Lucy didn't like it at first, but Grimmjow is a member of Fairy Tail and she knows that if anything happens to Igneel because of him, Natsu or Erza will deal with it and then he'll be sorry.

"Alright, but don't stay for very long. Do you know how to get to the guild from here?" Lucy said and Igneel nodded his head. "Alright. Just head straight there when you leave and if you can't find me or Daddy, just have someone call us."

"Okay." Igneel agreed and Lucy left him there. Igneel watched Grimmjow as he kicked away at a tree. Igneel tried to get a closer look as he stepped forward, but it caused Grimmjow to turn like he was facing an enemy.

"Who's there?" Grimmjow said.

"Calm down. It's only me, Igneel."

"Oh. You're that kid related to that Natsu guy." Grimmjow said as he settled down. "What do you want?"

"I just thought you would like to have some company. You're always by yourself." Igneel said.

"That's how I prefer it." Grimmjow said.

"But Fairy Tail is family. No one should be all alone when they're surrounded by family." Igneel said.

"Look kid, I'm not like most people." Grimmjow said. "I don't try to be all buddy-buddy with people. If I want to hang with people, I tell them. Now, get lost. I'm in the middle of training and you're distracting me."

"Don't be like that." Igneel said as he wanted to stay. Grimmjow was about to tell Igneel to go away again, but he heard some rustling in the woods.

"Now, who's here?" Grimmjow said. He waited for the person to come out, but a large white tentacle came shooting out. Grimmjow didn't expect that, but he was able to move out of the way. "Who's there?" The tentacle bent around and smacked him in the stomach and it was a hard hit.

"Grimmjow!" Igneel called out.

"Oh dear, how pathetic." The tentacle was disappeared by magic and the person that came out was the same mysterious person. "I wasn't expecting a member of Fairy Tail to go down easily. Are they desperate for members?"

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow snarled.

"My name is Luppi Antenor. I'm on a little mission."

"What mission?" Grimmjow said.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm on a mission to spy on Fairy Tail and eliminate as many as I can." Luppi said. He shot out a few more of those large white tentacles. Grimmjow reacted fast enough and was able to avoid those attacks.

"What are those things? Is it some sort of Binding Magic?" Grimmjow said. Luppi had a confident look on his face. He also took notice that Igneel was in the area.

"That little boy is a member of Fairy Tail too. I'm told to eliminate ALL members." Luppi said and shot a tentacle at Igneel. Igneel wasn't as experienced as everyone else in the guild. He couldn't react at all. Grimmjow acted fast and grabbed Igneel to shield him, but got hit in the back and slid against the ground.

"Grimmjow! Are you hurt?" Igneel said.

"No." Grimmjow said as he tried to be tough and get up, but his back was in some pain. "Damn. It's like I got hit by a cannonball at close range."

"I'm surprised your bones haven't break yet. If the rest of your guild is this pathetic, I can dispose a good amount of them before the rest arrive." Luppi said.

"Rest?" Grimmjow said as he turned to face him. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying there's more? Are you part of a guild?"

"That's right." Luppi said. He moved his shirt to show his emblem on his right hip. A pink crescent moon with a katana in front of it.

"Wait a second, I know that emblem. It belongs to Noches Espada." Grimmjow said.

"Noches Espada?" Igneel questioned.

"It's the last dark guild that controls that Balam Alliance." Grimmjow said. "It's a complete mystery. Hardly anyone knows that much about it.

"Correct again." Luppi said. "We tend to work in the shadows, but the time has come for us to make our move. More members of my guild will be coming here to Magonlia soon enough. I'm just on a little reconnaissance mission." That wasn't good to hear for Grimmjow.

"Magnolia? More members of your guild are coming?" Grimmjow said.

"Correct for the third time. We figured it's time to take Fairy Tail down." Luppi said. "If you're having a tough time against me, you don't stand a chance against us. You might have defeated Lost Treasure and Ten Rave, but their power is nothing compared to us."

"What? Noches Espada is coming here and they're that strong? But why?" Igneel said.

"Igneel, you've got to get out of here." Grimmjow said.

"What?" Igneel said.

"Run while you can!" Grimmjow shouted as he turned to face them. "You've got to warn the guild on what's going on." Igneel wasn't much help here anyway. That was all he could do. Igneel got on his feet and ran for the guild.

"You're not going anywhere!" Luppi said as he shot another one of his tentacles. It was heading right for Igneel, but Grimmjow got up and deflected it.

"Leave the kid alone. You're dealing with me." Grimmjow said. "You think you have the guts to go against Fairy Tail. I did too a long time ago, but you end up regretting it."

"That doesn't scare me. I know who you are. You're Grimmjow." Luppi said. "You act like you're the king of beasts. If you think you can intimidate me, I'm not even flinching."

"Just you wait." Grimmjow said as he gave a menacing glare like he was a beast. "You're about to find out how bad you screwed up."

"That's what you think." Luppi said as he shot out more of those tentacles, but Grimmjow was able to avoid each of the strikes. "I'll tear you apart."

"Keep dreaming." Grimmjow said as he jumped into the air. "There ain't no way I'm going to lose to you. Gale Spirit's Howl!" Grimmjow shot out his breath attack and it looked like it hit. However, Luppi's tentacle shot out and slammed Grimmjow back to the ground.

"I think it's time I shatter your bones to dust." Luppi said as he shot out another one, but Grimmjow was able to block the attack with one hand and Luppi didn't expect that at all. "How did he do that? If he was stupid enough to block it with his arm, it should have snapped."

"You must love to hear yourself talk." Grimmjow said as he was using all his strength to keep him back. "Then, I'll shut you up. There's no way I'm going to lose!"

…

Igneel

Igneel kept running through the woods to warn the guild about Nohes Espada. He was about to enter the city until he spotted Ichigo and his team.

"Ichigo!" Igneel called out and ran to him. He got Ichigo's attention and everyone saw him.

"Igneel?" Ichigo questioned.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Rukia said.

"We're in real trouble and he needs help." Igneel said.

…

Grimmjow

Luppi kept trying to push with his tentacle, but Grimmjow was able to keep it back. Thought it was putting much strain on his right arm. This whole fight has Grimmjow thinking.

'Taking on Fairy Tail. This arrogant idiot is blind as I was.' Grimmjow thought as he reflected upon the biggest mistake he made.

…..

Flashback

As you may remember, Grimmjow was once tried to start his own guild known as Panther Growl. They went against Fairy Tail and tried to kidnap Lucy and Orihime, but failed. After their defeat, all of them went their separate ways. At the moment, Grimmjow was alone at a campfire eating some meat.

"Hey there." Grimmjow turned around and was met with two faces.

"You're Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox!" Grimmjow said with him against both of them. "So what do you two want?"

"What happened to your guild?" Erza said.

"Are they gathering food or something?" Gajeel said.

"Those cowards. They ran off with their tails between their legs after you guys trashed us." Grimmjow said as he tossed the bone of his meat.

"So what are you going to do?" Erza said.

"I don't know." Grimmjow said.

"Let me ask you something. What did being part of a guild mean to you?" Gajeel said. "You acted like a guy who would do anything for money."

"What are you two talking about?" Grimmjow said.

"We're asking what kind of man you are." Erza said. "If you were asked to take a life, would you do it? What reasons do you have for the things you do? If you're willing to do what others tell you and don't hold much reason for yourself, you're nothing more than a puppet, but that's not how we see you, Grimmjow."

"Will you two just get lost?" Grimmjow said. All he ever did was to survive and those two are making it sound like it was a bad thing.

"You know, you remind me of myself." Gajeel said and that was a surprise to Grimmjow. "So how about you do what I did. Come and join Fairy Tail."

"Are you nuts?!" Grimmjow said as he turned to face them. "Why would I want to do that?"

"It's our responsibility to help those who need it." Erza said. "Everyone in Fairy Tail has a rough past, but that helps bring us together. Right now, you're facing a life of isolation and no one deserves that." No one has ever offered their help to Grimmjow before.

"You know I'm the one who trashed your guild hall, right?" Grimmjow said.

"Nothing we can't fix up." Gajeel said.

"I'm also responsible for hurting some of your friends." Grimmjow said.

"I know." Erza said and Grimmjow could feel her power without even looking at her. "An act that I can never forgive, but as the master, I couldn't forgive myself to let someone fall in the shadows."

"I was just like you." Gajeel said. "I lost my way, but Fairy Tail helped me get on the right path. I'm doing the same for you." This was hard on Grimmjow. No one actually helped him before so he didn't know what to think. Erza held out hand for the offer.

"All we're trying to do is point you down the right path." Erza said. "Will you take it?" That was when Grimmjow took the chance and joined.

End of Flashback

…

Grimmjow tightened his grip and was able to crush the tentacle as he remembered all that has happened thanks to Fairy Tail.

"I will not be defeated. I'll never lose to scum like you." Grimmjow said. "Because….I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" Grimmjow pulled with all his might and Luppi was pulled towards him. Grimmjo pounded him against the face and sent him flying back. "You made a big mistake."

"Let me guess. You're going to say that I made a mistake attacking the king of beasts?" Luppi said.

"No." Grimmjow said as he walked closer to him and build up power. "When you mess with me…..no, when you mess with this guild…..no, when you mess with this family, you pay the ultimate price. Spirit Slayer Secret Art!" Wind gathered around his hands and giant blue nails grew out and gave him claws. "King Panther: Tearing Claw!" He swung his arms and slashed against Luppi as his clothes got torn up and slashed all over his body. Luppi was taken down after that, but went through a lot. He was about to hit the ground, but he was caught. He saw Orihime, Ichigo, and Renji got to him.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but we got a real problem." Grimmjow said.

"We know. Igneel already told us." Renji said. "Rukia and the others are on their way to the guild to warn everyone."

…

The Others

"This is bad." Rukia said as she and the boys were heading for the guild as fast as they could.

"Noches Espada coming here? What reason could they have?" Uryu said. They needed to hurry for they will be here soon.

…..

The Forest

Orihime was trying to help Grimmjow with his injuries. They were cut off when they heard Luppi still conscious and he was laughing.

"You're all dead. If you had a hard time against me, you doomed." Luppi said. "There's still our master's elite team known as the Eight Hollowed Swords, two generals, and the master himself."

"We're dealing with eleven powerful guys with reinforcements?" Renji said.

"Bring it on. We're not going to run." Ichigo said. He was ready for this fight, but is everyone else?

…

Ichigo: Noches Espada, the most mysterious dark guild in the Balam Alliance, but it appears that is also the most powerful as they have finally decided to make their move. They are cunning, deceptive, and hold an entire army as well as powerful wizards.

Next Time: Swords vs. Fairies

Ichigo: They are willing to go to extremes to obtain their target.


	63. Swords vs Fairies

Being alerted of Noches Espada's arrival, Ichigo and his friends hurried to the guild to warn everyone. Time was almost up as Noches Espada grew closer and closer. Soliders were dressed in all white with skulls over their heads and they were being led by three men all dressed in white. One had long purple hair with glasses, one had silver hair with eyes closed, and the other up front had brown hair that was pulled back.

"I can hardly wait to see what Fairy Tail is like for myself." Silver hair said.

"Do not underestimate them." Purple hair said.

"I didn't say that I was."

"That's enough Gin and Kaname. We have to focus."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Both of them said. Sosuke Aizen, the master of Noches Espada, and his two subordinates, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Their power in Noches Espada is terrifying.

…..

Fairy Tail

Ichigo and his team already made it back to the guildhall. When Erza learned of what is to come, she was mortified.

"Noches Espada is coming to Magnolia?" Erza said.

"That's what Igneel said and he heard it from that creep that gave Grimmjow a good push around." Ichigo said.

"This is bad. If someone who's not even an elite from that guild could be a match for Grimmjow, I can't even imagine what the rest of that guild is like." Erza said. "Evacuate the city and prepare for battle. If Noches Espada wants a fight, we'll give them one."

"Swords vs. Fairies"

When word got out of what was coming, people started to evacuate for their safety and the guild was getting ready to fight. Grimmjow was getting himself fixed up for the big fight.

"Grimmjow, you should take it easy." Wendy suggested.

"Not a chance. We can't afford to sit around when we're dealing with a powerful enemy." Grimmjow said. Ichigo was actually nervous. Noches Espada seems dangerous, but he wasn't going to run.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia said as his friends gathered around.

"A little anxious. We don't know anything about this guild and all of a sudden they're making a big move." Ichigo said.

"True, but if we defeat them, it will end the Balam Alliance." Uryu said. Everyone was getting ready until they heard someone.

"Fairy Tail, I know you can hear me." Everyone rushed outside and was met with a giant thought projection of Sosuke Aizen.

"Who is that?!" Natsu said.

"Shut up and we'll find out." Gray said.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. I am the master of Noches Espada." Grimmjow got a good look at him and he looked completely astonished.

"Hold on, I know him." Grimmjow said.

"You do? How?" Erza said.

"That's the creep who hired me and the others to kidnap Orihime. He's also the one who handed over that equipment to make it so." Grimmjow said. That was some interesting piece of information he shared. When they first met Grimmjow, he was hired to kidnap Orihime, but no one knew who it was that did that until now.

"Members of my guild as well as myself have already come to your beloved city." Aizen said. "I highly recommend you hand over a member of your guild named Orihime Inoue or else everything will be destroyed."

"He's after me?" Orihime questioned.

"What nonsense. Does he really expect us to just hand her over?" Rukia said.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself." Aizen said. All the members anticipated what was to come until they saw a giant explosion go off and it destroyed almost an entire quarter of Magnolia.

"Such power! How did he do that?" Renji said.

"Everyone, prepare for battle. If we are to defeat Noches Espada, now would be the time." Erza said and all of them cheered.

"Remember to stay alert. If you see a member of these Eight Hollow Swords or either of his generals." Uryu warned.

"Alright, let's show this guy what a mistake he made attacking us." Natsu said as they all rushed into town to fight. Orihime was about to go and join them, but Erza grabbed her arm.

"Master Erza?" Orihime said.

"Orihime, I think it's best if you find a place to hide." Erza said. "If this Aizen is after you and did that much destruction as a warning, I can't imagine what he would do to get you."

"But I can't leave my friends to fight when I know there's something I can do to help." Orihime said. Erza was about to argue about this, but Orihime got knocked out by Laxus.

"We don't have time to argue about this." Laxus said as he lifted Orihime up. "I'll find a place for her to hide and join the rest of you in battle."

"Thank you, Laxus." Erza said. Laxus became a bolt of lightning and took off. Erza went to join everyone in battle. The only one that left behind was Ulquiorra. He just stood there and looked out to the field, but where was his mind?

….

Gin

Gin took one end of the city. Fairy Tail intercepted the enemy at once and they began to fight back.

"My….this guild is something else. I've heard rumors about them, but I never saw it for myself." Gin said.

"Diablo's Fist!"

"Arrow Rain!" Gin looked up and saw blast of magic with arrows coming down like rain. Gin was surrounded by a bright light from the two attacks landing. Uryu and Chad landed down with them being the ones that used those attacks.

"Did we get him?" Chad said.

"Let's just wait." Uryu said. They didn't had to wait very long because they could see Gin's shadow emerge from the light and he wasn't hurt at all.

"That is certainly an interesting way to greet someone." Gin said.

"He's not even hurt!" Chad said.

"Careful, Chad. This one is strong." Uryu said. Even though Gin kept his eyes closed, you could tell he was a dangerous man. It was like he was a snake and he just found his prey.

…

Kaname

Kaname took a different part of Magnolia as he was searching for Orihime under Aizen's orders. He came to a stop and he stepped to the side as he avoided ice and stretchable metal. He turned around and was faced with Rukia and Renji and they were amazed.

"How did he do that? He didn't even see our attacks coming." Renji said.

"I'm not sure." Rukia said.

"You made a mistake." Kaname said. He carried a katana on his side and he pulled it out. "I was hoping for this to be solved peacefully, but you chose to fight us instead."

"You're the ones who came to our town." Up above, Nagato was coming down with a flaming fist. "That means we have to take you down." He swung his fist down, but Kaname stepped to the side and Nagato missed him. "No way!"

"You're awfully loud. You should be quiet." Kaname said. He held up his hand and used Sound Magic to blast Nagato with a soundwave that sounded like his own voice.

"Nagato, are you alright?" Renji asked.

"I'll be fine, but his Sound Magic is powerful. He even used my own voice against me." Nagato said. A dangerous snake and a man that uses sound. What other power is there?

…

Aizen

Aizen wanted to see Fairy Tail's strength for himself. He took notice that there wasn't a single citizen in the entire city and he felt the magic power of all of the Fairy Tail wizards. He was actually impressed that most of them weren't running in fear.

"You seem awfully confident with that smirk on your face." Aizen looked ahead and saw he was faced with Erza.

"The famous Titania Erza Scarlet. It's honor to finally meet you in person." Aizen said.

"I wish I could say the same, but I know nothing about you." Erza said. "You're the master of Noches Espada? Then, I must ask why you are after Orihime. What do you want with her?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Knowing how Fairy Tail operates, you'll only try to complicate things." Aizen said.

"We'll see about that." Erza said. Aien felt other presences. Lucy used her whip, Natsu breathed out fire, and Gray shot out a blast of ice from his mouth. Aizen wasn't the least bit concerned as some shield made from magic energy was formed and blocked all three attacks.

"No way!" Natsu said.

"It's like he saw our attacks coming." Lucy said.

"Did you really think I would come to a battle with Fairy Tail without taking precautions?" Aizen said. He heard Erza coming at him as she requipped a sword in her hand, but he blocked it with his bare hand.

"He caught it?!" Erza said.

"I heard that the four of you were the best team in Fairy Tail." Aizen said. Aizen unleashed some magic power and it pushed the four of them back.

"His magic power is unreal." Erza said.

"You're telling me." Lucy said as Natsu helped her up. "His magic power seems similar to the Spriggan 12."

"We've beaten them and we can beat this guy as well." Gray said.

"You think so?" Aizen said as he held his hand like a gun and fired a magic bullet and Gray got hit hard from the attack as he got knocked down.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Damn." Gray said as he held his stomach. "A little more power and that could have went right through me."

"Slice the wings off of fairies and they become helpless creatures. I could tell you that it's pointless to fight me, but I know your guild too well." Aizen said.

"So you claim." Erza said. "Then, you should know that we will win this fight." The battle has started, but Fairy Tail is already up against powerful enemies. How do they intend to defeat such foes?

…

Orihime

Orihime felt something hard and made of wood. She started to open her eyes and saw she was in a room like an attic. Orihime tried to get up, but she felt some pain in her shoulders. Nothing serious, but the pain was annoying.

"Ow. What happened and where am I?" Orihime said. She got up on her feet and saw there was a window. She could hear the explosions and all the magic power. She got up and from the view she was on a higher floor. She was actually in an old room held in Kardia Cathedral. It all started to come back to her. She remembered Noches Espada came and started attacking Magnolia to get to her. "I've got to get out of here and get out there to help everyone."

"That won't be happening. Erza Scarlet wants to keep you out of the way and Laxus brought you here since he thought you would be safe."

"Who's there?" Orihime said as she thought it was another enemy. She heard footsteps and saw Ulquiorra stepping out of the shadows. She was relieved when she saw it was just another guild member.

"Oh. It's only you, Ulquiorra. You gave me a little scare." Orihime said.

"Believe me when I tell you that you should be scared." Ulquiorra said. The battle against magical fairies and magical swords has begun. What events shall be broken out from it?

….

Ichigo: Noches Espada has knowledge over every member of Fairy Tail. They know how to counter against our attacks and have pulled tricks over us. The reason for this is because someone has done what is unforgivable.

Next Time: Fifth Spirit

Ichigo: Truths and secrets shall be revealed.


	64. Fifth Spirit

Noches Espada has arrived in Magnolia. For whatever reason, they have come to take Orihime. Most members of the guild are up against Noches Espada's soldiers. While at the same time, few are fighting against the higher-ups, including Master Aizen.

"Night Spirit's Lunar Reap!" Ichigo unleashed the crescents and blasted some of the soldiers. Ichigo was going to keep fighting, but he stopped when he felt something was off. "Whoa, what's this feeling?" He was distracted and that allowed the soldiers to attack. He would have been in trouble if he wasn't saved by Laxus.

"Get the lead out." Laxus said.

"Sorry, but I got this bad feeling all of a sudden and I think it has something to do about Orihime." Ichigo said.

"She's safe. You don't believe me, go see for yourself. I left her in a room in Kardia Cathedral." Laxus said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he went to check it out. He figured Orihime was safe but, he just felt something was wrong.

"Fifth Spirit"

…

Uryu and Chad

Uryu and Chad were fighting against a member named Gin, but it didn't seem like any of their attacks were even working against him. He was able to avoid everything the both of them threw at them.

"This guy is tough." Uryu said.

"Nothing is working against him." Chad said.

"You two are putting up a fight. Too bad it's not enough." Gin said. He held out his hands and shot out rays of light and Uryu and Chad could feel their flesh being ripped up as both of them dropped to their knees.

"What kind of magic was that?" Chad said.

"I'm not really sure." Uryu said.

"We're busy people so if you won't hand over the girl, I'll just kill you." Gin said.

"I don't think so. Sphere Trapper!" Ash flew around Gin and he ended up trapped inside. Both of the boys turned their heads and saw Rangiku came running to their side.

"Rangiku?!" Uryu said.

"I thought you two could use some help." Rangiku said. They all heard some strange noise and saw Gin slashed his way out of the sphere. "That spell is suppose to trap people in it and anyone who touches it gets cut up. How did he get out?"

"I see you're just as beautiful as ever." Gin said. Rangiku got a good look at him and was surprised.

"Gin?!" Rangiku said.

"You know him?" Chad said.

"Yes. We use to be old friends when we were children." Rangiku said. "I never would have thought you become part of a dark guild, let alone Noches Espada from what I've heard about it. Don't tell me you're one of those Eight Hollow Swords I've heard about."

"I'm afraid not. I'm actually one of Lord Aizen's generals." Gin said.

"General?! We were informed Noches Espada has two generals. You're one of them?" Uryu said.

"That's right and you're about to see why." Gin said.

…..

Kaname

Kaname was fighting off against Rukia, Renji, and Nagato. His Sound Magic is powerful and he is able to avoid everything that they threw at him. Renji was thrown into a wall by Kaname. Nagato came charging with a flame fist, but Kaname blocked it with his sword.

"You're all too noisy. It's disturbing the peace." Kaname said.

"If you're talking about peace and all that, why the hell are you fighting against us?" Nagato said.

"I can only see the path with the least amount of blood spilled." Kaname said. "You people are in that path that I must clear."

"What does that mean?" Nagato said. He tried to get a good look, but he saw through his glasses and figured it out. Kaname gave Nagato a palm strike and he was thrown into the wall.

"Nagato, are you alright?" Rukia said.

"Yeah and I think I figure it out." Nagato said. "He's blind. He must be using his Sound Magic to hear our thoughts."

"I didn't know Sound Magic could be used like that." Rukia said.

"That is true." Kaname said. "My eyes only allow me to see the path with the least amount of blood and that path has brought me to Lord Aizen. If you wish to continue this fight, so be it. My apologies, but I must also do what I can."

"Is that so?" Kaname heard a new voice and saw Grimmjow was standing there. "Then can you hear what I'm thinking?"

"You think you can defeat me? So be it, arrogant fool." Kaname said. "You have failed us before and failure equals punishment."

…

Aizen

Aizen continued his fight against Fairy Tail's best team. Gray tried swords made from ice, but Aizen had those blades shattered and unleashed a blast of magic to push him back.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Natsu came down with a foot covered in fire, but Aizen disappeared like he was a mirage.

"A good tactic." Aizen said as he was on Natsu's side. "Sneak attacks, decoys, and more. You'll need all of that to even stand on the same level as me. Then again, I have no equal." He held out his hand and Natsu heard an engine. He saw a magi-cycle and a mechanical arm came out and grabbed him with him already becoming motion sick until the cycle crashed into a building. "It interests me that someone as powerful as a dragon slayer can be so easily overcome by something so simple."

"Open, Gate of the Lion!" Lucy called out, but Aizen's hand shined and stopped the gate from opening. "He can even stop a celestial gate from opening?!"

"Flight Armor!" Erza changed into leopard skin breast armor with ears, purple arm bands, and leg armor with a green cloth around it. She took out two swords and had incredible speed, but Aizen was still able to avoid all of her attacks. Aizen held his fingers under her exposed stomach and blasted her with Bullet Magic and had her crash into a wall. "Unreal. He has an entire arsenal of magic and he knows how to counter each one of us."

"That's right. I've been weary of Fairy Tail for a long time." Aizen said. "I knew that if anyone would interfere with my plans, it would be you. So I studied every member so I would know how to counter each one of you. That information was shared with my two generals, who are here with me, and the Eight Hollow Swords."

"How could you have studied every member?" Gray said.

"It's simple. A member shared all your secrets with me." Aizen said.

"What nonsense. Not a single member of Fairy Tail would never sell out the guild." Erza said.

"How naïve." Aizen said as he held up a finger. "I didn't bring all the Eight Hollow Swords, but one member is here now and he's the one who gave me all the information I needed to hear. He's been with you all along and you never even knew." A spy in Fairy Tail? How could they let this happen?

…

Orihime

Orihime was all alone with Ulquiorra in the room with in Kardia Cathedral. Everyone else was fighting and she wanted to go help, but Ulquiorra was keeping her where they were. However, he was acting strange.

"You should be scared. Noches Espada will stop at nothing to obtain you. Make it easy and surrender." Ulquiorra said.

"What?" Orihime said.

"As powerful as Fairy Tail might be, you do not stand a chance against Noches Espada or Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said. "All information about all members of Fairy Tail have been delivered to him and he knows how to counter each one of you."

"Lord Aizen? Ulquiorra, how could you say all that?" Orihime said. "We don't have time to be fooling around. We need to go and help our friends."

"You mean your friends and you won't be doing that." Ulquiorra said.

"Ulquiorra, why are you talking like this?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra decided to show him. He reached for his zipper and pulled down to show a black and green Fairy Tail emblem on his left pectoral major. However, it dispersed into tiny balls of light. They all reassembled and formed into Noches Espada's emblem instead. The truth comes out and a horrible one it is.

"You're really one of them?!" Orihime said.

"Correct." Ulquiorra said. "My real alliance was with Lord Aizen and Noches Espada for I am a member of the Eight Hollow Swords. I infiltrated Fairy Tail years ago. Under Lord Aizen's orders, I've been relaying information to him. I was there longer than I would have liked to, but I stayed. Every time a new member joined such as yourself or Grimmjow, I had to follow my orders and delivered all information I could to him."

"So that's how he knew where to find me." Orihime said. "So, if you were after me, why did you wait until now? If you were really working for them, why didn't you kidnap me when you had the chance?"

"Lord Aizen had other matters to attend to, which is also why he asked for Grimmjow's help and to measure Fairy Tail's strength." Ulquiorra said. "Now that we have everything ready, all we need now is you."

"For what?" Orihime said.

"You are not obliged to know that information just yet." Ulquiorra said. Orihime looked down to the floor and he could see that it was from sadness. "What's the matter?"

"How could you do this?" Orihime said, but Ulquiorra didn't understand. "How could you betray us?"

"Weren't you listening? I was never truly one of you. All I did was hide my mark and I easily moved into your guild." Ulquiorra said.

"Even if it was all just a lie, you should have been affected by Fairy Tail's beliefs." Orihime said. "We tried to be your friends and now I see it was all a lie. How could you? Didn't you grow any feelings towards anyone in the guild?"

"Not even the slightest." Ulquiorra said like he didn't even have to think about it. "I kept my distance from everyone. I didn't come to make friends. Lord Aizen knew I was the best for the job because I followed my orders without question or hesitation and I wouldn't give into temptation on killing another. Nor would I give into these emotions members of your guild are fond of. I could calculate the power of each member and analyze all of them more proficiently than the rest of the Eight Hollow Swords. In summary, I have no regrets for turning against Fairy Tail. None of you have the power to stand against us."

"That's what others said, but Fairy Tail has triumphed over them." Orihime said.

"Perhaps, but the difference is that we know what we're truly up against." Ulquiorra said. "Enough of this conversation. Lord Aizen says my job in this guild is done and that I am free to take you. You are coming with us." Orihime was scared for she had no way of fighting back. Ulquiorra wasn't even unleashing any magic power to intimidate her. She could just look into his cold and emotionless eyes. Orihime was about to give in until the wall burst behind Ulquiorra.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Orihime was filled with hope again.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said as Ichigo walked into the room.

"I thought I felt your presence." Ulquiorra said.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Mhm." Orihime hummed with a nodded head. Ichigo's eyes turned to Ulquiorra and angry doesn't begin to cover how he feels right now.

"I heard everything before I came in. I knew there was something I didn't like about you. So you were really an agent working for that Aizen guy all along, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said.

"That's right. I suppose you're here to fight me now." Ulquiorra said. "My power easily surpasses yours and I've seen your power while you haven't even seen mine. You don't stand a chance against me."

"At this moment, I don't care." Ichigo said. "I've been wanting to go against you for a long time and this gives me the best excuse for that. You might be part of our S-Class, but that is a lie so I don't see what I have to worry about that."

"Then allow me to show you." Ulquiorra said as he held out his arm and held two fingers out. Ichigo could feel magic power was building up.

'I finally get to see his magic.' Ichigo thought. 'I'll give him this. It was smart that he didn't show anyone his magic so we wouldn't know how to beat him. That doesn't mean I can't beat him." Ichigo waited and saw a green light was starting to emerge from Ulquiorra's fingers and Ichigo could feel the power and he knew this magic too well. "No way! You're one too!"

"Lightning Spirit's…." Ulquiorra's mystery power is revealed, the fifth spirit slayer.

…

Ichigo: Ulquiorra, the most mysterious member of Fairy Tail never shown his power to anyone. Yet, he was able to become S-Class. He never opened up to anyone and we all little to nothing about him. Now that the truth has been revealed, he can't be allowed to get away with what he has done.

Next Time: Green Lightning

Ichigo: A new flash of power shines out of the shadows.


	65. Green Lightning

In a stunning reveal, Ulquiorra is actually a member of Noches Espada and of the Eight Hollow Swords. He was on a job to sneak information about the guild to Aizen. He was about to take Orihime away until Ichigo arrived to save her, but in another stunning reveal, Ulquiorra is a spirit slayer.

"Lightning Spirit's Jousting Terror!" Ulquiorra shot out green quills from his two fingers. Ichigo was stun, but he moved out of the way. Another battle between two spirit slayers is about to take place.

"Green Lightning"

"So you're a spirit slayer too?" Ichigo said.

"That is correct. Where you are the Night Spirit, I am the Lightning Spirit." Ulquiorra said.

"I've never seen green colored lightning before." Ichigo said.

"You've met three other spirit slayers before and you haven't noticed?" Ulquiorra said. "It's a trait with all spirit slayers that our attacks take a color that is not common with the element. You have traces of red with black. The one called Grimmjow is blue. The one named Nelliel is pink. The last one named Muramasa is lavender and purple."

"Interesting, but that doesn't matter." Ichigo said as he went to attack Ulquiorra. "I'm still taking you down." Ichigo swung his fist, but Ulquiorra blocked it with ease.

"It's just as I said earlier. You don't stand a chance against me." Ulquiorra said.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said as he had his magic flow around his fists. Ichigo kept striking, but Ulquiorra was able to block all of them with one arm. Ulquiorra thrusted his hand against Ichigo and pushed him back.

"Lightning Spirit's Darkened Sky!" Ulquiorra fired a mixture of black and green energy and blasted right through the wall that Ichigo was standing behind.

…

Kaname

The blast did not go unnoticed or unheard by everyone. The blast could be seen around the city and all of them were wondering what that was.

"What the heck was that?" Grimmjow said.

"Our own spirit slayer." Kaname said. "You might be one and your guild might have you and one other, but that won't help. Our spirit slayer is resilient than either of you."

"Underestimating me would be a big mistake." Grimmjow said. "Gale Spirit's Claw!" Grimmjow unleashed his slash attack, but Kaname jumped over it. Grimmjow ran to meet him with another attack, but Kaname snapped his fingers and created a powerful sound wave that blasted him, but he was able to hold his own against it.

"Such tenacity. You would be a perfect candidate for one of the Eight Hollow Swords." Kaname acknowledge.

"Thanks, but I'm fine where I am." Grimmjow said. "You're about to see that Fairy Tail triumphs over everything." Grimmjow continued his onslaught against Kaname.

"Well I'll be. Did you guys hear that? It sounds like Grimmjow really likes us." Renji said.

"That's great and all, but I'm more worried about that blast we just saw coming from the church." Rukia said. "I hope whoever is up there is safe. I've never felt such strong magic before."

…

Kardia Cathedral

Ulquiorra's attack left a giant hole in the wall and there was no sign of Ichigo. Orihime feared the worse and thought Ichigo was vaporized or at least hurt outside. Ulquiorra looked up and saw Ichigo coming down from the ceiling to strike again.

"Night Spirit's Reap Slash!" Ichigo swung his arm, but Ulquiorra caught it and threw Ichigo to the side with him sliding against the floor and hitting the wall.

"Another nuisance of everyone in this guild is that none of you know when you're beat." Ulquiorra said.

"Another? What others are there? Don't tell me you made a list." Ichigo said. Ulquiorra walked over to him and placed his foot down and kept Ichigo in place.

"Your last moments and you find humor?" Ulquiorra said as he pulled out his katana. "You always were a fool."

"Ulquiorra, stop! I'll go with you, but please don't kill Ichigo." Orihime begged, but Ulquiorra wasn't listening. He swung his katana down, but Ichigo was able to grab it even though it was cutting his hand with Ulquiorra trying to push down.

"What is it with you, Orihime?" Ichigo said. "You should know that no member of our guild is going to let these guys take you. Yes, we're willing to give up our lives for our friends, but at the same time, we're not going to let that person do that. That means that no matter how much you're going to give yourself up, none of us will let you do it."

"Your entire guild sounds like a hypocrite." Ulquiorra said.

"If you have been in our guild for as long you really have, you would understand." Ichigo said. He was able to pull his leg up and kicked Ulquiorra in the back and got him off. Ichigo got on his feet and tore a piece of his clothing off and wrapped it around his cut hand.

"If you're holding onto the illusion that I was ever influenced by this guild, you be highly mistaken." Ulquiorra said.

"I get it, you're really a traitor." Ichigo said as he held up his hand and formed his magic. "I'll show you how we deal with traitors. Night Spirit's Dark Cross!" He tossed the cross, but Ulquiorra smashed it easily. Ichigo attacked him directly again. Ulquiorra held up his sword to block it, but Ichigo pushed with all his power and the katana was starting to crack. Ulquiorra noticed it and moved back with him dropping the sword when Ichigo smashed through.

"You're as persistent as usual. No wonder you were able to defeat Lonark of Lost Treasure and Dusk of Ten Rave." Ulquiorra said.

'I manage to break through, but his attacks are dangerous.' Ichigo thought as he tried to figure out how he's going to win this fight. 'Ulquiorra's attacks hold lightning power and I haven't been able to make a single blow against him. What's more is that all he needs is just two fingers with his attacks. There has to be a way I can beat him because I have to.'

"It's time I ended this fight." Ulquiorra said and held out two fingers again. "Lightning Spirit's Whip!" He formed a whip from his energy and lashed against Ichigo and all Ichigo could do was take it. Ulquiorra focused his magical lightning and used the electricity to grab Ichigo and kept a strong grasp on him.

"Damn it. Let go." Ichigo said through the pain.

"Ichigo, hang on. I'll help you!" Orihime said as she was about to use her magic, but Ulquiorra fired a warning spark near her feet.

"You will not. Just stand there and watch." Ulquiorra said. "Once I'm done with him, we will be leaving with Lord Aizen."

"What do you even want with her?" Ichigo tried to speak through all the pain.

"That is no concern of yours." Ulquiorra said. "All you do need to know is that everything you know is that you will never see that girl again. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you're going to kill her?" Ichigo said. Ulquiorra refused to answer. That made Ichigo unsettled. If these people were planning to kill Ichigo, he wasn't going to let that happen. Ichigo tried to break free from the lightning.

"I must advise against that for you will only cause more damage to yourself." Ulquiorra said.

"You're not taking her. I won't let that happen." Ichigo said. "Even if it costs me my life, I will protect Orihime until the end." Ichigo build up all his magic and was able to break free much to Ulquiorra's surprise. "You lied to us, Ulquiorra. You sold us out. Now, you're going to pay." Ichigo was surrounded by black and red energy and jumped right at Ulquiorra and grabbed a hold of him by the waste. Both of them were surrounded by Ichigo's power as Ichigo had both of them flying right through the wall.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said as she ran to the opening and saw the both of them continue to fly out. Ichigo pulled back and held Ulquiorra by the collar and Ulquiorra could see his power.

'Interesting. His power seems to continue to grow with each battle he's been in.' Ulquiorra analyzed. Ichigo used his spare hand and started to pound Ulquiorra around.

…

Aizen

Throughout the battle, Aizen was able to outwit and over power Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy as he stood over them like he already won. However, neither of them were giving up as they tried to get back on their feet.

"How can anyone one man be this powerful?" Lucy said.

"He's not a man. He's a monster." Gray said. Aizen thought about finishing it, but he saw something flying in the sky and received a telepathic message.

"I'm afraid this is where our fight ends. I must admit, I'm highly disappointed Fairy Tail didn't put up a better fight." Aizen said and used Teleportation Magic to escape.

"Aizen!" Erza called out, but she felt something. She looked up and saw something red and black fly over them and crashed not too far.

"Hey! That's Ichigo's smell!" Natsu said.

"Let's go. He might need help." Erza said as the four of them got back up and rushed to his aid.

…

Gin

Uryu unleashed his arrows and Rangiku used her ash magic, but something pierced through their attacks and caused them to disperse.

"Damn it. How is he doing that?" Rangiku said. "It's like he's slicing right through out magic." Gin was going to continue this fight, but he received the same message as Aizen.

"What a shame. I was hoping to spend more time with you, Rangiku, but I'm ordered to return." Gin said. "Lord Aizen is about to pull me out. Farewell." Rangiku reached out of him, but Gin was already gone and Rangiku looked heartbroken.

…

Kaname

Kaname used his sound magic to push Grimmjow and all the others back. He was about to continue, but he got the message as well.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow said.

"Our battle ends here. Farewell." Kaname said as he was teleported away and so was all the soldiers whether they were beaten or not.

"What was that about?" Nagato said.

"No idea, but I don't like it." Rukia said.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo burned through a lot of power as he stood over Ulquiorra in a crater from their fall. He heard people coming but he didn't even turn to face them. He couldn't turn his eyes or his hatred at Ulquiorra away.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Lucy asked when she and the others arrived, but they saw what he did.

"That's Ulquiorra." Gray said.

"Ichigo, why have you done this?" Erza said. Ichigo reached down and ripped Ulquiorra's top to show his emblem.

"That's why. Ulquiorra was never one of us. He was a spy for Noches Espada all along." Ichigo said.

"So this was the guy Aizen was talking about." Gray said.

"I can't believe there was a spy in our guild and we never had a clue." Erza said. All of them were upset with Ulquiorra, but he started to turn gray and fall apart to dust. "Personification Magic?!"

' _I won't deny that you are powerful, Ichigo Kurosaki.'_ All of them could hear Ulquiorra's voice through telepathy. _'However, this isn't the end. Even with that strength, you couldn't beat me. The next time we fight, I know you will be stronger, but it won't be enough. In the end, you can never defeat me.'_ Ichigo watched as the last bit of the fake Ulquiorra fade away. Ichigo found this a mockery because he wasn't sure if he was fighting the real Ulquiorra the whole time or not, but what's worse is that Ulquiorra didn't think the real him needed to fight Ichigo. What's more is that Ulquiorra escaped without getting punished for being a traitor.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo screamed for he will not forget this humiliation.

…

Ichigo: Noches Espada was able to counter some of our best and they managed to escape. As we try to learn of their goal, we figured out that they are after a power that has been long forgotten. It unlocks what I didn't think was possible and Orihime is the key to all of it.

Next time: Reject

Ichigo: As the mystery gets deeper, we'll find answers to questions that were unanswered.


	66. Reject

It was a hard battle in Magnolia between Fairy Tail and Noches Espada. However, it ended up becoming unfinished and Noches Espada retreated. Everyone regrouped back at the guildhall and this was hard on some people, but they all tried to stay strong for it's only a matter of time until they return.

"I can't believe Ulquiorra was really a spy." Rukia said.

"I'm finding it hard to believe he was a spirit slayer like Grimmjow and Ichigo." Chad said.

"The next time I see that punk, he's getting a face full of my fists." Renji said. Everyone was pretty mad that one of their best was never truly loyal to the guild.

"Save it, Renji." The team turned to Ichigo as Orihime was trying to heal him. Ichigo hasn't forgotten what Ulquiorra did. He practically shot Ichigo's pride. "The only person that's going to beat him is me."

"That's enough, everyone." Erza said as she clapped her hands together to gain everyone's attention. "Noches Espada will return if they are after Orihime and we must be ready. If only we can figure out what they're after. Perhaps we can get ahead of them."

"I think I have someone who can help with that." Grimmjow said as he brought out Luppi with him chained to a chair and the chains kept him from using magic. After his fight with Grimmjow, he was captured and this was their only chance to know more about the guild.

"Reject"

…

Noches Espada

Noches Espada returned to their base of operations after they failed to capture Orihime. Aizen sat in a thrown while he was talking to his two generals, Gin and Kaname.

"I'm confused. Why did we pull out when we were winning?" Gin said.

"Ulquiorra failed in obtaining Orihime Inoue." Aizen said.

"So? We could have just sent someone else to get her." Gin said.

"That's enough, Gin. We shouldn't question Lord Aizen." Kaname said.

"As long as there is a member of that guild with her, it will be difficult." Aizen said. "More specifically, if it's a member on the same caliber as that Ichigo Kurosaki. We would need her separated from the others. Now that the Eight Hollow Swords have been reunited, it should be easier. The eight members of that team and their power is among the best." As Aizen talked about them, they regrouped. Ulquiorra entered another room and could feel the power of the other seven.

"Well, look who is back after so long."

"What took you so long? Were you getting acquainted with your new friends?"

"I even heard that you failed."

"Be quiet. I have returned after being trapped in that distasteful guild and that's all that matters." Ulquiorra said.

"If you say so. Looks like the time for relaxing is over." One man had brown hair with a goatee. He had a blue emblem on his left hand and carried two guns. Aizen spoke about each one of them while they were all talking.

"We have Coyote Starrk, the Lone Wolf."

"This is ridiculous. We're just fighting mere children." There was also an old man with a mustache, dark tanned skin, and scars over his face.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Arrogant."

"Foolish yes, but they do have power." Ulquiorra said.

"Ulquiorra, the Lightning Spirit."

"Give me a break. An official guild is nothing, but filled with weaklings." This man had long black hair with an eye patch and carried a staff with that was chained to him with two crescent moon-shape blades and his mark was black on his tongue.

"Nnoitora Gilga, the Destructor."

"No. We must recognize their strength. Fairy Tail is the strongest in all of Fiore." Another man had dark skin that was bald. He had skull earrings with a bony necklace.

"Zommari Rureaux, the Submitter."

"I think you're all making a big deal out of nothing." This man had pink hair with glasses.

"Szayelaporro Granz, the Virus."

"Our enemy might be powerful, but it won't matter. Once Lord Aizen's plan comes true, they can't stop us." This mysterious figure sounded like he had two different voices with him wearing a long white mask with eight little holes in it.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, the Excess."

"If you ask me, we should just crush those fairies." The last one was a large man with ridges on his head with it bald except he had black hair in a ponytail with sideburns.

"Finally, we have Yammy Llargo, the Rage. They are the Eight Hollow Swords and their magic will defeat even the toughest of wizards."

"Once again, you're missing the point." Ulquiorra said. "Our mission is to aid Lord Aizen for he will forever change the world. Soon, Fairy Tail will be eliminated no matter how you look at it. All for our master."

"Not to worry." Szayelaporro said as he adjusted his glasses. "Everything is going according to plan."

…

Fairy Tail

The entire guild gathered around Luppi. All of them tried to interrogate him so they can tell them everything they need to know about Noches Espada. Erza held out a sword to try and scare him.

"You will tell us everything we need to know." Erza said.

"Um, I don't think he will if we try to scare him." Orihime said.

"If you're thinking of being nice, it won't work." Rangiku said. "We don't have time to butter this guy up. We're in a hurry."

"You don't need to waste your time with any of that." Luppi said. "I'll gladly tell you everything, but only because I know none of you will be able to defeat Lord Aizen."

"Don't be so sure." Ichigo said. "Now, talk. What is Noches Espada up to and what does it have to do with Orihime?"

"Lord Aizen desires a power many think is a legend, but it is actually true." Luppi said. "A power that can change the very world itself into Lord Aizen's image, a world where he is ruler for all eternity."

"What is this power?" Erza said.

"Centuries ago, a tower made of magic crystal was created that's magic flows into the land." Luppi said. "It was made by an emperor during the times of war. His beloved family was lost and he made the tower in order to revive them. In fact, the idea for the R-System made by cults for Zeref was based off of it."

"The R-System?!" Erza said as it brought back horrible memories from her past.

"That's right, but this is far more powerful. It can actually change the world to however a person sees." Luppi said. That was a shocking fact to everyone. None of them heard of such power that can change the entire world to however a person sees it. "Fearing of what it could do, many cowards band together to have it sealed away. Lord Aizen plans to use that power and from then on, he will decide how the world will be and I know it will be glorious."

"You mean a world ruled by a madman?" Erza implied.

"How can they gain access to that kind of power?" Uryu said.

"We can't. The tower was sealed away a long time ago and even having it unlocked is not that easy." Luppi said. "There are a few keys that are necessary to unlock the seal and to take the power even further. There's the Kleidi tis Istorias and the Kleidi tis Méllontos."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Ichigo said.

"Because the Kleidi tis Istorias is that key thing Lost Treasure tried to steal from Blue Pegasus." Uryu said.

"That's right and it's in our possession thanks to Lost Treasure retrieving it for us. So is the Kleidi tis Méllontos. That was used to power the D.E.C." Luppi said. "Lord Aizen wouldn't have acquired it if it weren't for Ivan and Ten Rave."

"Did Aizen manipulated Lost Treasure and Ten Rave to obtain the keys?" Erza said.

"That's right. Not only will those unlock the seal, but they will fill the tower with magic power to recreate the world's past, present and future." Luppi said with a darkened look. "There's only one item left we need for us to activate it and that is you, young lady." His eyes were on Orihime and they all turned to him.

"Me?" Orihime said.

"To be more precise, your magic." Luppi said. "Your magic is an ancient and lost form of magic known as Reject. You actually have the ability to reject anything, even what the gods themselves have set."

"What?!" Orihime said.

"Orihime really has that kind of power?!" Rukia said. This was a surprise to everyone. No one knew her magic, but none of them expected it to be a power like that.

"That's right. Your healing power restores what was lost, your defending power rejects practically everything, and your attacking power can completely erase something or someone's existence." Luppi said. "Your magic is the final key needed."

"This plan of theirs is madness." Uryu said.

"But this explains what they are up to." Chad said.

"So all they have to do is get their hands on Orihime and they can recreate the world however they like." Grimmjow said. Ichigo got up to Luppi and grabbed his shirt to pull him to his face.

"Tell us where that tower is so we can destroy it or tell us where your hideout is." Ichigo said.

"Lord Aizen never shared that information with me." Luppi said. "As for our hideout, Noches Espada has branches all throughout Fiore. Not even I know where Lord Aizen is. You might as well make your last moments count. When Lord Aizen unleashes that power, you won't remember your lives the way it was. All of you will think Lord Aizen has always been your ruler and he will be forever. That power will also grant him immortality where he will rule over everyone." He laughed like a maniac. Ichigo got so furious at him that he gave a furious right hook and knocked Luppi out again. Orihime has taken it worse than anyone else. She's the key for Noches Espada's plan.

"The time for act is now." Erza said. "We can't allow Noches Espada to succeed. Everyone get to work! Find out whatever you can about this tower. We must find it and destroy it so it can never be used. It's dangerous to have that kind of power out in the world. We must also locate Noches Espada's base of operations to stop them. Find the one the master is in and that shall be the end." Everyone got to work on finding whatever they could….except Orihime. She felt faint and needed to sit down.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said to get her attention and her friends gathered around her. "Are you alright?"

"Of course she isn't alright you idiot." Renji said.

"I was asking her, not you." Ichigo said.

"All Noches Espada has to do is obtain me and that will be that." Orihime said.

"Orihime, you know none of us will let that happen to you." Uryu said.

"That's right. Everyone is going to protect you until we defeat these guys." Rukia said.

"But I don't want people to lose their lives because of me." Orihime said. "Noches Espada will stop at nothing until they have me. They won't even hesitate to kill like Ulquiorra tried to do with Ichigo. I don't want people to be killed."

"Well, you don't expect us to give up, do you?" Ichigo said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know those hairpins were a gift from your brother, but I bet he wouldn't have if he knew how much trouble they would have caused. There are many people that don't want others to risk their lives, but they do it because they care. Orihime, you're one of us and if you like it or not we'll protect you even if it kills us." Orihime looked around and saw all of them were in agreement with him. Orihime's never been happier to have friends that care so much about her. Orihime began to feel a lot better as tears of happiness flowed down and she hugged Ichigo for his words. Ichigo felt a little embarrassed, but that luckily changed to joy for her, but that was about to disperse. Someone tried to walk in the guild and had to lean against the doorframe for support.

"Orihime." Orihime looked to the door and tears were about to flow out for she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

"Sora?!" Orihime's brother who she thought was dead has returned.

…

Ichigo: When Orihime was first revealed, she never told us about her family because she didn't remember her parents and her brother was thought to be dead. Now, he mysteriously returns and we travel to Orihime's old home where we will learn more about her past. It also leads us to more than we thought.

Next time: Sora and Orihime Inoue

Ichigo: The past is revealed about a girl who is stronger than a god.


	67. Sora and Orihime Inoue

Becoming aware of Noches Espada's plans, Fairy Tail does everything they can to find this crystal tower's location as well as the location of Noches Espada's guild. It is revealed that Orihime is the key to all of it. In more stunning turn of events, Sora Inoue, Orihime's brother who they all thought was dead, was standing in front of the guild.

"Sora, is that really you?" Orihime said.

"That's her brother? I thought she said he was dead." Renji said.

"That's because she did." Uryu said.

"Orihime." Sora said as he tried to reach out for her, but he fell to his knees and everyone fell to him.

"Sora and Orihime Inoue"

Sora was brought to a table and was given some food and water. None of them understood this how he could even be here.

"Sora, is that really you?" Orihime said. She couldn't believe what was right in front of her, but she needed to be sure.

"Are you really her brother?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, I am." Sora said. "I can understand your skeptic, but I really am him. It might have been four years, but I am her brother."

"Prove it. Tell us what happened from the last time you two saw each other. Orihime will be the one to tell if you're lying or not." Renji said.

"Very well." Sora said. "It happened four years ago. Orihime and I were in a town known Amaryllis because we went to the Spring Festival on the twenty-first day of June. She and I were having a great time until there was an incident. I don't know what caused it, but I needed to keep Orihime safe. It became chaotic and Orihime and I ended up getting separated."

"Orihime, is that true?" Chad asked, but saw Orihime was practically on the verge of tears.

"It is, but I was told that you were dead." Orihime said. "I even saw your grave back in our hometown."

"I was told the same thing about you. Whoever said that must have wanted us separated, but I don't know who would do that." Sora said. "Ever since that day, I couldn't eat, drink, or sleep well. When I heard you were still alive, I did everything I could to see you again." Orihime couldn't take it anymore as she got up from her seat and hugged her older brother with tears running down her face.

"I missed you so much." Orihime cried.

"I missed you too, Orihime. I'm so glad to see you're safe and you actually joined a guild." Sora said. All of them were actually happy for Orihime. After so long, she actually became reunited with her brother. "Now, once I have my strength back, we can go home." That was a little surprise to her as she pulled back.

"Home?" Orihime questioned.

"Yes. We can go back to our hometown. We can go back to Karakura." Sora said. No one noticed that Ichigo's eyes widened just a little.

"Sora, I can't just leave Fairy Tail. I've been here for so long and made so many friends." Orihime said. "We've been through so much. I can't just leave."

"I understand that, but the reason you're here was because we were separated." Sora said. "Now, we can go back."

"Hold up. That is not something for you to decide." Uryu said.

"But he has a point. The only reason I left home was because I thought Sora was gone." Orihime said.

"Orihime, you can't really be considering to leave Fairy Tail." Ichigo said.

"I have an idea." Uryu said. "Why don't the five of us go with you to see this hometown of yours? We've been meaning to find out more about you, Orihime, and this might be a great opportunity. Maybe seeing your old home that you haven't been to in years will help you compare notes to decide if you should stay or go."

"I really have no objection to that." Sora said.

"Yeah." Orihime agreed. "It would be great to see our old home after so long." With a teary reunion, the team has decided to head out to learn more about Orihime and learning more about where she came from.

…..

Ichigo's Team

All of them hopped on a train and it took a few hours. Karakura was far out in Fiore and not many of them really knew that much about it. When they arrived, they got a good look of the place and it looked like a quaint town.

"Welcome to our home." Sora said.

"Wow! It's been so long since I've been here. I almost forgot what it looked like." Orihime said.

"It does seem like a nice town." Rukia said.

"We better keep moving." Sora said. "I'll gladly show you where our old apartment use to be. I just hope no one has moved into it." All of them walked through Karakura and it didn't seem like a bad place at all. The sightings were interesting and the people seemed nice.

"I'm a little anxious. I haven't been at that apartment for so long." Orihime said.

"It must have been hard to live there and pay rent after you thought your brother was dead." Renji said.

"When you met Ichigo, you said you've been traveling around Fiore." Chad said. "Were you forced to leave or did you leave on your own?"

"Boys, show some consideration. That was a hard time for Orihime. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." Rukia said.

"It's fine. I actually left on my own." Orihime said. "Without my brother being there, it was too painful to stay. So I left and tried to make some money of my own and travel around Fiore for work until I met Ichigo and he brought me to Fairy Tail."

"Wow. You've survived on your own for four years like that? It's impressive." Uryu said.

"Yeah and during that time, I learned how to use my magic." Orihime said.

"Now that she brought it up, this would be a good time to ask." Ichigo said. "Sora, Orihime's magic comes from those hairpins you gave her. Did you had any idea they were magical?"

"I'm afraid not." Sora said. "I thought she would love them. I had no idea that they were part of some form of magic."

"An incredibly powerful one from what we were recently told." Chad said.

"Yeah that those Noches Espada creeps are after." Ichigo said. "Don't blame yourself, Sora. You probably had no idea what could have happened."

"Thank you. Anyway, here we are." Sora said as they stopped at an apartment complex. They all headed upstairs until they reached Sora and Orihime's old apartment. Luckily, Sora had the key and it unlocked. Orihime stepped inside and it felt like she reentered a land she has forgotten all about. Despite all the dust, it looked like a nice little place.

"It really hasn't changed at all." Orihime said.

"The place is kind of small." Renji said and that caused Rukia to hit him in the head.

"Renji, be nice." Rukia said.

"Sorry." Renji apologized thinking his comment was rude.

"It's perfectly fine." Sora said. "This place is pretty small. It was made for only two or three people to really live here. Orihime and I lived here by ourselves."

"Really? What about your parents?" Ichigo asked and caused Sora to turn away.

"My childhood wasn't easy." Sora said. "Our parents were mean and abusive who would beat me down if I even made a sound."

"What about Orihime?" Rukia said.

"I never really got to know them." Orihime said.

"I was fifteen when Orihime was born." Sora said. "I never wanted her to go through what I did. So when she was born, I took her and we ran away."

"So you practically raised her since she was born?" Chad said.

"That's right. I guess she's not just my little sister, she's also like my own daughter." Sora said.

"We might have gone through some hard times, but we were able to pull through." Orihime said.

"I can't even imagine what you all must have been through." Rukia said.

"It's alright. I was fine as long as I was with my brother." Orihime said.

"Please, have a look around." Sora suggested and they all did. The apartment might have been small, but it wasn't all that bad. Uryu walked to a window and looked out to the town that Orihime grew up in.

'So this is where Orihime grew up in.' Uryu thought as he was beginning to think of all that has recently happened. 'Sora said they were separated on June twenty-first during the Spring Festival in Amaryllis. That town isn't all that far from here.' Orihime had a look around her old apartment and thought back to all the great memories she had with Sora. From the day she could walk and talk to the day she had to leave. Leaving this place was the hardest thing she had to do, but it was too hard for her to live alone in that apartment and had nowhere else to go. She went into another room and stepped inside.

"Orihime?" Orihime turned around and saw Ichigo standing there as he let himself in. "I just want to make sure you're okay. A lot has happened with you and it's all happening so fast."

"It was hard and scary with Noches Espada, but I'm doing fine now that I see my brother has been alive this whole time and coming back to my old home." Orihime said.

"We came so that you could decide if you want to come back here or stay in Fairy Tail." Ichigo said. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not really sure." Orihime said. "I love being in Fairy Tail more than anything, but I would love to come back here."

"Well, we're not looking for an immediate answer." Ichigo said. "You probably just need to take a few days to think about this. I can actually understand what you must have went through."

"You can?" Orihime said thinking that was strange. How could Ichigo understand what she went through?

"The truth is….I ran away from home myself." Ichigo said and that was a surprise to Orihime. Ichigo never really told much about his past before.

"You ran away from home?" Orihime asked to make sure she was getting all of this right.

"That's right. I was surprised when I heard you lived in Karakura." Ichigo said. "Back when I was a kid, I lived here too."

"You lived in this town like I did?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. We came from the same town and I never even knew." Ichigo said.

"So what made you come to Fairy Tail?" Orihime said. Ichigo didn't want to talk about this, but he knew he would have to tell her eventually.

"It goes back to when I was only nine years old. It also involves my mother…..before I killed her." Ichigo said.

…

Ichigo: I wanted nothing more to escape from my past. An accident that happened that I wish I could undo, but there is nothing that can reverse what happened. I loved my mother more than anyone in the world and it was because of me that she's gone and I've lived with that guilt for almost half of my life.

Next Time: Ichigo's History

Ichigo: Another tragic past is revealed that is what helped bring another powerful member to Fairy Tail.


	68. Ichigo's History

Upon the return of Orihime's long lost brother, Sora, he offered for her to return home. Ichigo and his team went with the both of them for Orihime to decide. When they arrived, Ichigo revealed a hard piece of his past. He claimed that he killed his mother.

"Ichigo, what are you talking about? You intentionally killed your own mother?" Orihime said as she acted a little scared and confused. She knew Ichigo and she knew he would never do something like that.

"Intentionally, no." Ichigo said. "It was more of an accident, but it did happen and it was all my fault. It all happened one day years ago."

"Ichigo's History"

….

Flashback

'I use to live in Karakura when I was younger.' Ichigo told Orihime as he narrated the story. 'I lived my Dad named Isshin, Yuzu and Karin who are my sisters, and my Mom named Masaki. She and I were so close and people thought she was so beautiful. Then, that day happened.' Ichigo was about nine years old as he held his mother's hand and the two walked home as it was dark out.

"Mommy, what are we doing for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever you like, Ichigo?" Masaki said with a beautiful smile.

'It was nice night until it happened.' Ichigo and his mother was grabbed and thrown into an alleyway. 'These thugs grabbed us and threatened us.'

"Let's see the money, lady."

"You know she isn't bad looking."

"You can have whatever you want. Just leave me and my son alone." Masaki said as she kept Ichigo safe in his arms and Ichigo was never so scare in this point of his life.

"Really? I'll take you up on that offer." Two of those thugs grabbed Masaki and pulled her away from Ichigo. Ichigo tried to reach out to her, but another one of those thugs hold him down.

"Stop, let him go!" Masaki begged as two of the thugs tried to hold her back and her clothes was getting ripped up. The thugs were enjoying her resistance with one licked his lips. Ichigo was able to kick the guy and get free.

"Mommy!" Ichigo called as he tried to save her.

"No, Ichigo! Run and go get help!" Masaki said, but the punk grabbed Ichigo again and pulled out a knife.

"Bold move kid, but a big mistake." The thug said.

"No!" Masaki broke free and tried to save her son. The other two pulled out knives of their own and grabbed her. Ichigo was never this scared as he was a child. It awoke a power with in him and he didn't know that it was actually his magic. The fear of what might happened as well as his life being in danger awoke it. Ichigo screamed and the black and red energy shot out at him and it practically exploded in the area around him. Ichigo got on his feet and looked to see he caused great damage and everyone was hurt. He saw that his mother was hurt too.

"Mommy!" Ichigo said as he ran to her and tried to get to move. "Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" It was no good. This was the first time Ichigo put up some sort of fight, but he had no control and his mother ended up paying the price with her life.

End of Flashback

…

"That was also the night you became the Night Spirit Slayer?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah and because of I couldn't control that power, my mother ended up dead because of it." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, it wasn't your fault. Maybe one of those thugs got to her." Orihime said.

"Karin and Yuzu were hurt. Dad doesn't blame me and neither do they, but I still blame myself." Ichigo said. "I couldn't live with it and I could still feel my magic. So I decided to runaway before I could hurt anyone else."

"But you just got your magic. You couldn't know how to control it." Orihime said.

"I know, but I couldn't take chance. I was on my own for a few months until Natsu found me and brought me to Fairy Tail." Ichigo said. "They taught me how to control my magic. However, I've always lived with the guilt for what I did and I used it to help me become stronger so I can protect others."

"What about your family?" Orihime said.

"It took me some time, but I actually kept in touch with them through letters." Ichigo said. "I told them I joined a guild and they're happy for me. They might have forgave me, but I couldn't forgive myself. Sometimes I just wonder what she thinks about me right now." Orihime could see that it was hard for him to tell her all of this. The most horrible moment of his past and he blames himself. Orihime didn't know what to say or do, but she gave it a shot as she walked up behind him and hugged him.

"I can't speak for your mother, but I think you're amazing." Orihime said. This warm feeling Ichigo gets from Orihime reminds Ichigo of his mother. Orihime was much like Masaki and to Ichigo, meeting someone like her would make him feel like a lucky guy to have that person around.

…

Fairy Tail

Erzwas working over the paperwork of every information the guild could find on Noches Espada or this strange tower. So far, Noches Espada is ahead of them in the race. That makes it all the more imperative to find them.

"Where are you, Aizen?" Erza said. She heard the door open up and saw Natsu, Gray, and Lucy step inside.

"I'm guessing you're not having any better luck than we are." Lucy said.

"Without a clue as to where their main hideout is or this tower, it's impossible." Gray said. "It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"Yes, but we must find them." Erza said. "I'm also concerned about Orihime since they are after her. They are bound to make another attempt to steal her if they need her so bad. Where is she anyway?"

"Ichigo and the rest are with her." Natsu said. "They went with her and this guy claiming to be her brother to her hometown, Karakura."

"Karakura?! I remember that place. That's where Ichigo is from." Lucy said.

"Really?" Gray said.

"They lived in the same town and the other probably didn't even know it." Erza said. Natsu did a little thinking that put a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about at times like this?" Gray said.

"You got a problem with the way I look?" Natsu said as they were about to start one of their fights.

"Now is not the time for you nonsense." Erza said and scared the both of them to stop before it even started.

"Sorry. I was just thinking back to when Ichigo first joined Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe it's been over seven years since that happened." Lucy said.

"The guy came a long way since then." Gray said.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Natsu said as they all began to think back to that day.

…

Flashback

'It was raining that day and I was out with Happy and Lilly. We were on our way to the guild.' Natsu narrated. Rain poured down on Magnolia seven years ago. Natsu held an umbrella in one hand and Lilly's hand, who was four, in the other and Happy flying over him.

"So since it's raining, what do you want to do at the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Rainy days are a great time to have some fish." Happy said.

"How is that different from any other time with you?" Natsu said.

"Daddy, who's that boy?" Lilly asked as she pointed down the street. Natsu saw a little boy walking down the street. What he didn't know at the time was that was Ichigo when he was only nine. He looked weak as he wobbled in his steps and he had no protection from the rain. He collapsed and Natsu wanted to run to help.

"Happy, hold this and stay with Lilly." Natus said as he passed the umbrella to him.

"Aye!" Happy said as he grabbed it and held it over Lilly. Natsu ran over to Ichigo and tried to get him to wake up. "Kid, can you hear me?"

"Daddy, is he okay?" Lilly asked.

"Let's get him to the guild." Natsu said as he lifted the boy in his arms and brought Ichigo to his destiny.

…

The Guild

Natsu brought Ichigo straight to the guild and had Wendy take a look at him. Wendy asked for Levy's help for when she felt something strange about his power. Natsu and his friends gathered around to hear the news.

"Well, what do you think Wendy?" Erza said.

"No serious injuries. I think he's just exhausted and hungry." Wendy said.

"There is also something strange about his magic and I think I figured out what it is." Levy said. "It's a lost form of magic known as Spirit Slaying Magic."

"Spirit Slaying Magic? You mean like Dragon Slayer Magic and Demon Slayer Magic?" Gray said.

"In a way, yes." Levy said.

"Hey, he's starting to wake up." Wendy said and they all gathered around him. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw he was in a strange place.

"What is this? Where am I?" Ichigo said.

"You're in a guild. This is Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"You don't have to act scared. We're all friends." Lucy said.

"May I ask what your name is?" Erza said.

"It's Ichigo."

"It's nice to meet you little guy. So what were you doing out in the rain by yourself?" Natsu said, but Ichigo looked down and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't think he wants to talk about it." Wendy said.

"But we have to do something. We can't let this kid out on his own." Gray said. "If he collapsed before, he might again. This kid needs some food and rest."

"There's more. His magic power is just flowing around." Wendy said. "I can feel it's unstable. I don't think he knows how to control it."

"Then it's settle." Natsu said as he patted Ichigo's back. "Ichi-whatever, if you've got a problem, we'll help you. Play your cards right and you might become part of the guild." That's the beginning of the story of one of Fairy Tail's greatest wizards.

End of Flashback

…

"You kind of jumped the gun as usual." Gray said.

"Luckily, Ichigo agreed to it and I don't think he's regretted that decision." Erza said.

"Ever since that day, you've treated Ichigo like a fourth member of our family." Lucy said. "I know for a fact that he sees you like a father."

"Yeah." Natsu said as he looked out the window as he thought about it and Natsu is proud of Ichigo like the father and son they see each other.

…

Karakura

"We should probably be heading back." Ichigo said as they finished their business and were leaving.

"You guys go on ahead." Uryu said as he hanged back.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia said.

"There's something I need to check out." Uryu said as he motioned for them to go on ahead. "I'll see you all back at the guild."

"Why?" Chad said.

"Who cares? At least we get a break from him." Ichigo said and walked off with everyone else following him. That left Uryu on his own.

'Something's been bothering me.' Uryu thought. 'Noches Espada is bound to make another attack, but I need to figure this out first. I need to find proof I need and if I don't, Noches Espada will win this war before it even begins.'

….

Ichigo: Suspicion and hurtful words are pulled out. It pains a person when they become what they hate and others talk about it in secretly. You're lead to believe one thing and someone else goes and does another without even knowing it.

Next Time: Hate What I Become

Ichigo: Rifts begin to form between those you hold special bonds with.


	69. Hate What I Become

"We're back." Ichigo called out. After paying a visit to Karakura, Ichigo and his friends headed back to the guild except Uryu. He stayed behind because he says there's something he needed to investigate.

"Welcome back. Hey, where's Uryu? Didn't he go with you guys?" Lucy said.

"He stayed behind. He said there was something he needed to check out." Renji said.

"I just heard that he contacted us a while ago. He needed Grimmjow's help with something." Gray said.

"Doesn't matter. They can do whatever they want and so can we." Ichigo said. All of them went back to going like everything was normal. Erza stood on the upper floor of the guild from when they came back.

'I'm glad to see Noches Espada didn't try anything.' Erza thought. 'However, Orihime….' Erza was in deep thought about something. With all that has happened, there's one course of action that is needed to be taked.

"Hate What I Become"

…

Orihime's Apartment

Orihime thought that since Sora was in town, she show him around. He's already seen the guild and she showed him around Magnolia. Now would be a great time to show him her apartment.

"Here we are. What do you think?" Orihime said as she showed him the place.

"A nice place." Sora said.

"Might not be much, but I like it." Orihime said.

"Don't sell this place short. It doesn't look bad at all." Sora said. "So now that we have a chance to talk, I've been meaning to ask what it's like to be in a guild."

"It's amazing." Orihime said. "I've made so many friends and they all treat each other like family. They might fight, but they are there for each other when it's needed the most."

"Must be nice. Ever since we were separated, I've been on my own." Sora said.

"Sora, as much as I would like to go home back to Karakura, I don't think I could really leave Fairy Tail." Orihime said. "It means too much to me. I just hate that I've caused so much trouble for them. It's because of me that this Noches Espada is attacking us and the entire world is in danger because of it."

"But it seems Fairy Tail is willing to go as far as they can to make sure you're safe." Sora said. "You're lucky to be part of it since this is the most powerful guild in all of Fiore."

"Thanks, Sora. I'm also happy that I've made the friends I have in that guild." Orihime said.

"Let me ask you something else. How did you end up in this guild in the first place?" Sora said.

"I've been wanting to join Fairy Tail for a long time." Orihime said. "I just didn't know how until I met Ichigo. Ichigo was the one that brought me there."

"I see. Your friend with the orange hair and the black clothing." Sora said to have an understanding.

"Yeah and it wasn't just that." Orihime said with a smile on her face and a dreamy eye look. "Ichigo has been there for me when I needed it even when I didn't ask for it. He always came through for me and did everything he could to protect me."

"Orihime, are you okay? You look like you're dozing off." Sora asked and that brought her back to reality.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Orihime said.

"I know that look. Orihime, I think you're in love." Sora said and Orihime became red with embarrassment.

"I'm what?!" Orihime said.

"You're in love." Sora said. "It's nothing to be a shame of. It's a beautiful thing. Orihime, perhaps you should go and tell him. If by some cruel chance of fate that you are unable to win this fight, you should tell him." Orihime never thought about it before, but now she was. Ichigo was always there when she needed him and she always felt so happy around him. Her heart always beat incredibly fast and she wouldn't be where she is now without him.

"Oh my god. Sora, you're right. I think I am in love." Orihime said.

"Then go. Go on and tell him. He just might feel the same." Sora said.

"Yeah. I need to tell him if things do take a turn for the worse." Orihime said. "I have every bit of faith in this guild, but I need to tell him." Orihime got up and ran right out the door and straight to the guild.

…

The Guild

Ichigo and the others were kept informed about their quest for Noches Espada. So far, no one has been able to locate where they are, but they aren't giving up yet. Ichigo was hanging at a table until Erza came up to him.

"Ichigo, can I talk to you in private for a moment" Erza said.

"Sure." Ichigo agreed. He got up and followed Erza into her office. Just as they went up there, Orihime came running into the guild.

"Orihime, what's with you?" Rukia said.

"Where's Ichigo? There's something I need to tell him." Orihime said.

"Erza just asked to speak with him." Chad said.

"He's got to be in her office." Renji said. Orihime made a direct route for her office without even thinking. "Hold on, what's going on?"

"Orihime, you can't just go running in there." Rukia said, but Orihime wasn't listening. She ran right to the door of Erza's office.

"Ichigo, I need a favor." Erza said and Orihime stopped to listen.

"What is it?" Ichigo said.

"I need you to make sure Orihime stays out of this fight." Erza said.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I know Orihime wants to help, but I don't think it's a good idea." Erza said. "She's Noches Espada's target, the last key to their goal. They will do anything to make sure they have her. We're looking at war against them."

"I don't see the problem. There's no way they're going to get her." Ichigo said.

"That's a risk we can't take." Erza said. "Orihime is a kind hearted person….too kind. She can't bring herself to hurt an enemy. Her defense and healing power would be helpful, but we need all the power we can get. Orihime has little to no experience in combat and that's something we can't afford."

"What about Wendy? She prefers to heal instead of fight, but you're letting her take part." Ichigo said.

"Wendy is different. She's the Sky Dragon Slayer and she has combat abilities." Erza said. "She's willing to fight for us. Orihime is the same, but she can't bring herself to actually fight. She only get in the way. It's just too big of a risk to have Orihime out on the battlefield."

"Erza, how could you say that?" Ichigo said.

"I hate to say it and I apologize, but as the master of this guild, I need to do what I think is best." Erza said. "Ichigo, try to understand that this is for the best. We can't have Orihime take part in this war. That would only be playing into the enemies hands and we have to stay focus on the battle and not just protecting her. If Orihime take part in this, she'll become the one thing she hates the most: a hindrance." Orihime heard every single word and she was practically crying. She saw that Erza had a point. Orihime would only get in the way, an annoyance to others, what she hates to be the most.

'I would only become a hindrance?' Orihime thought. 'I feel bad enough that I put everyone in danger because of me, but I would also only get in the way.' Orihime had lost all the courage to talk to Ichigo and just started running away. Erza and Ichigo heard footsteps. Ichigo looked out and saw Orihime run out of the guild.

"Oh man." Ichigo said as he figured Orihime overheard them talking. "Orihime, wait!" He called out to her and went after her. Orihime just continued to run and she didn't even look where she was going.

"I hate this. I hate what I become. I'm only making things worse." Orihime said as she cried and kept running.

"Orihime!" Orihime looked ahead and saw Sora was right in front of her. He became concern when he saw the tears. "Orihime, what happened? What's the matter?" Orihime kept sobbing and couldn't actually talk. "Come on, let's go somewhere more private." He grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her outside Magnolia.

….

The Woods

Sora guided Orihime out of Magnolia and into the woods so they could talk in private. Orihime already told him everything she just heard from Ichigo and Erza.

"I can't believe she said that. This Erza must not believe in you." Sora said.

"It's not like that." Orihime said as she was able to calm herself down. "Master Erza is only thinking of what is best. She didn't mean to sound hurtful, but she has a point. We're only in this trouble because of me. Now, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"There is one thing you can do. You can still leave with me." Sora said.

"What?" Orihime said.

"Orihime, you said it yourself that you've caused a lot of trouble." Sora said. "Perhaps if you go into hiding, Noches Espada will spend so much time trying to find you and leave Fairy Tail alone. That will also give Fairy Tail the chance to strike them. All you have to do is come with me." He held out his hand for her to take, but Orihime still wasn't sure. She hated to be a nuisance to her friends, but she didn't want to leave either. How can she put one desire over another?

…

Uryu

Uryu was walking through a cemetery in Karakura. He was hoping to find some answers here. He came up to a space between two graves. He looked down and slid his hand through the grass and saw something was not right with the ground.

"Uryu!" Uryu looked behind him and saw Grimmjow was able to catch up and find him.

"Grimmjow, I'm glad you could make it." Uryu said.

"So why am I here?" Grimmjow said.

"I need your help to dig something up." Uryu said.

"You called me to dig?" Grimmjow asked.

"Look at the ground." Uryu said as he pointed to a thin wide lie in the ground. "It looks like something was pulled out recently. Something's been bothering me for a while and I'm hoping to find the answer here. Your animal-like behavior will help speed this along."

"Alright." Grimmjow said. He didn't get it, but he went with it.

"Wait." Uryu said and put his hands in a praying position. "Please forgive us for deviling this sacred ground, but it's for the good of humanity. Alright, now!" Grimmjow placed his hands in the ground and started digging like a wild animal. It didn't take long until he found something. "Did you hit something?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow said as he cleared more dirt away and they saw it was a coffin.

"Open it and see if anything is in there." Uryu said. Grimmjow opened it up, but quickly closed it as he freaked out.

"Oh yeah. There's a dead body in there." Grimmjow said.

"This proves what I thought. I'm willing to bet the person in there is the REAL Sora Inoue." Uryu said.

"What?! How do you know?" Grimmjow said.

"I found it strange he showed up right after Noches Espada did." Uryu said. "I had my suspicions from how he acted. He didn't act like someone who was sad or joyful. There weren't even any tears from seeing his sister. What really threw me was his story. He said that he and Orihime were separated in Amaryllis during the Spring Festival. They hold it at the end of spring to memorize the beauty that came with it. Sora said it was on the twenty-first of June, but the last official day of spring is on the twentieth. The dates are so close so it's easy to overlook that fact, but maybe Orihime was just so happy to see her brother that she didn't even notice. Someone must have removed his gravestone so no one would notice."

"So…if the real Sora Inoue is really dead, who's been hanging around Orihime?" Grimmjow questioned without knowing that Orihime is alone with him right now. A taste of self-hatred and doubt stirs in a young flower and someone who pretends to be someone he's not takes advantage of that.

…

Ichigo: A rift has begun to form with Orihime and someone tries to use that to their own advantage as they tear at the torn. At her weakest, Orihime is vulnerable and is left with the decision that could shape everything we've come to known.

Next time: Nothing Left

Ichigo: A trick revealed that will shatter an innocent woman.


	70. Nothing Left

In realizing her love for Ichigo, Orihime was excited to tell him, but she overheard him talking with Erza. Erza wanted to keep Orihime out of the fight and said she would become what she hates the most. Uryu was also able to find out that the real Sora Inoue is dead. So who is the imposter that Orihime is with now?

"Come with me, Orihime." Sora said as he held out his hand. He was offering for Orihime to leave with him to make things better for Fairy Tail.

"Sora, I can't just leave." Orihime said.

"Orihime!" Both of them looked behind her and saw Ichigo was able to find them. Hopefully, he can save her before anything bad happens.

"Nothing Left"

…

The Guild

Uryu had a communication lacrima with him. He already made contact with everyone in the guild and told them all on what he found.

"Seriously?! The Sora here is an imposter?!" Rukia said as everyone one in the guild was listening.

"I'm afraid so." Uryu said. "I don't know who he really is, but I'm willing to bet that this is Noches Espada's doing. He did show up around the same time they retreat."

"If he's working with Noches Espada that means he's here for Orihime." Renji said.

"Whatever happens you can't allow him to be near her. Where are they now?" Uryu said.

"Oh no. They might be alone right now." Erza said. "Go and find them at once. We have to get Orihime away from him. Try and get in contact with Ichigo and alert him with what is going on." Everyone put everything else on hold. They moved as fast as they could to find Orihime before it was too late to do anything.

…..

The Woods

Ichigo was able to find Orihime, but neither of them were aware that the Sora they were with was a fake. Ichigo came all this way to apologize to Orihime.

"Ichigo, what are you doing out here?" Orihime said.

"I saw you ran out of the guild and I thought you heard my talk with Erza." Ichigo said. "Listen, I'm sorry with what she said, but I don't agree with her."

"Ichigo, you have nothing to be sorry for." Orihime said.

"Still, you didn't deserve to be talked about like that." Ichigo said. "Let's go back to the guild and we can talk to Erza. Maybe we can work something out."

"No. Orihime, I think it's time for you to decide to stay or not." Sora said.

"Look buddy, I know she's your sister, but that isn't for you to decide." Ichigo said. "What's your problem?"

" _Ichigo, can you hear me?"_

"Erza, why can I hear your voice?" Ichigo said.

"I heard it to." Orihime said.

" _It's telepathy thanks to a friend. Listen, we just got word from Uryu. Are you with Orihime?"_

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

" _You have to keep her away from Sora. Uryu found out the real Sora is dead. The person she's been with is an imposter."_

"What?!" Ichigo said as he looked directly at the person that was pretending to be him.

"What are you talking about? My brother is right here." Orihime said.

"Orihime, I think it's time to go." Sora said. He reached out for her and she did the same for him, but Ichigo held his arm in front of her to keep her back.

"Orihime, stay away from him." Ichigo said. "I know Uryu and I don't get along, but he's the smartest guy I know. If he says you're an imposter, he has to be right. Now, who are you really?" He demanded answers, but Sora bent his head down with this dark look on him. His refusal to respond was making Ichigo mad. "I asked you a question! Answer me! Who the hell are…." Ichigo didn't finish because he felt a strange and hurtful sensation. "My stomach!" Ichigo dropped to his knees with him clutching his stomach and falling to the ground with his stomach being in unbearable pain.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said. She bent down to try and help him. Ichigo looked up and saw Sora held up a hand with a pink magic light and saw he was responsible for this with a sinister smirk on his face.

"You bastard." Ichigo said. Ichigo felt another pain in his head and it caused him to pass out.

"Ichigo, what happened?!" Orihime said.

"Don't worry, he's still alive….for now." Sora said. "I don't think we'll be needing him anymore." He snapped his fingers and Ichigo just disappeared in a pink light. "No need to panic. I just teleported him back to his apartment."

"Sora, why are you doing this? You're starting to scare me." Orihime said.

"You silly little girl." Sora said and was covered in a bright light. Orihime couldn't believe this and it was all true. The person in front of her was a fake which means her brother is dead. "My real name is Szayelaporro Granz. I am a member of the Eight Hollow Swords of Noches Espada."

"Noches Espada?!" Orihime said. She couldn't believe she was going through this again and she knew one was going to save her.

"I'm sorry my dear, but your brother has been dead for four years." Szayelaporro said.

"Very well done, Szayelaporro." Orihime looked behind her and was faced with Ulquiorra again.

"Thank you. I've always had respect for theater and I am such a great actor." Szayelaporro boast.

"Not well enough if someone was able to see through your deception." Ulquiorra said and that put a damper on Szayelaporro's spirit.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me kill that boy from earlier." Szayelaporro said.

"His life will be coming to an end by the time we reach the final stage of our goal." Ulquiorra said. "We should at least let him have his last few days of the life he knew before it's changed forever. As for you, Orihime, you're coming with us."

"So is this the real reason you retreated from before? Was this some kind of sick joke to you?" Orihime said.

"Not quite. This was a backup plan if our first attempt was a failure." Ulquiorra said. "Szayelaporro kept in contact with us through Thought Projection to avoid suspicion, but apparently we were still discovered. At this point, it doesn't matter since you are in a clutches."

"Forget it. I won't help you." Orihime said.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter." Ulquiorra said. "Just stop to think before you run off. What is there left for you?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime said.

"I mean that your actual brother is dead." Ulquiorra said. "On top of that, you have no blood relatives left and you've caused so much trouble for your friends." Those words felt like a dagger to her heart and Ulquiorra was just getting started. "I've studied your guild. I know they don't care, but I see that you do. You don't want them to risk their lives for yours. One of the fundaments of Fairy Tail I will never understand. However, I know you want all this trouble you caused them to end."

"Goodness, you certainly have a way of smooth talking young ladies, Ulquiorra." Szayelaporro mocked, but Ulquiorra just ignored him. His focus was on Orihime and she was trembling from his words.

"If the fight goes on, your friends' lives will be lost." Ulquiorra said. "Lord Aizen will have you under his control. That means that he will decide if they live in the new world or not. If you truly want to get out of this madness without your friends becoming injured or killed, you only have one option."

"That is for you to come with us." Szayelaporro said.

"But….I can't let you rule this world." Orihime said. She tried to find a way out, but Ulquiorra was pushing her feelings too hard.

"Why even bother trying to deny it?" Ulquiorra said. "You have nothing to gain, but at the same time, you have nothing to lose. All the things most people find precious in this world are gone. Szayelaporro, how much time do you think we have before Ichigo Kurosaki reawakes?"

"Hard to say depending on how strong his immune system is. I say about a few hours." Szayelaporro said.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said. "It's time for you to give in, Orihime. There is nothing to hold you back. If you wish to stop being a burden, this is the only way. You have nothing left." Orihime couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted this nightmare to be over with as quickly as possible and if this was that way, she had to do it.

'Everyone, I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. Maybe if I do this, they'll leave you alone.' Orihime thought. "If I go with you, do you promise you won't attack my friends anymore?"

"Of course. We have no need for them." Ulquiorra said. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil to hand it to her. "If you wish to say your final words, write them down. I will place it with Ichigo Kurosaki before he awakens and he will tell the rest of your guild."

"Okay." Orihime said as she took the two and started writing.

"This worked out better than I thought." Szayelaporro said.

"Yes. Victory is just within our reach." Ulquiorra claimed.

…

Aizen

"Lord Aizen, I have excellent news." Gin said as he walked up to Aizen's throne. "I just received word from Ulquiorra and Szayelaporro. They were able to apprehend Orihime and are bringing her back."

"That's excellent news indeed. Now, we have all the keys that are necessary." Aizen said.

"I must say, Ulquiorra sure does have a way with words." Gin said.

"A simple case of reverse psychology." Aizen said. "Ulquiorra agreed we would not attack Fairy Tail, but that's not entirely true. Fairy Tail will attack as soon as they hear that we have Orihime."

"But won't it be too late by then?" Gin said.

"It's going to take a while before the three of them get here." Aizen said. "Whether we unseal the tower now or when they get here won't make much of a distance. The tower's reveal will alert Fairy Tail to where we are and they have the dragon slayers to track her down. Anyway, Ulquiorra wasn't entirely sincere. Fairy Tail will come and attack us and that means we'll have to fight back."

"Which means we're going to have to hurt them and lives will be lost." Gin said. "That's what this Orihime lady is trying to avoid."

"Yes, but there's more." Aizen said. "I can choose whether her friends live or die once the world is recreated in my image. All of their lives will be completely at my mercy."

"So Ulquiorra gave the illusion that her friends won't get hurt when in truth, they will either way." Gin said.

"Yes and it helped that Orihime Inoue was in such a fragile state." Aizen said. "No matter what happens from this point forward, we win and Fairy Tail will die."

…

Ichigo: Our enemy has obtained what they seek. A power to change the entire world is being released. Noches Espada's actions have awaken Fairy Tail's wrath and, just as it has happened to all those who dare awake it, shall see how terrifying it can be.

Next Time: We'll Give Them Hell

Ichigo: The final battle draws closer.


	71. We'll Give Them Hell

Ichigo was beginning to wake up. Whatever pain he felt from earlier was gone. He got up from the couch he was resting on and looked around to see he was in his apartment. He looked out the window and saw it was the dead of night.

"What just happened?" Ichigo said, but he realized what did. "Orihime!" If he was here, that means she was alone with the person pretending to be Orihime. "I've got to get back out there and find her." He was about to leave when he saw his window was open and there was a note left for him.

"Dear Ichigo and everyone in Fairy Tail,

I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but this is the only way. I feel like I lost my brother all over again, I've only caused trouble for everyone, and there is only worse to come. So I have decided to go with Noches Espada. They promised to leave you all alone if I do this. Maybe they'll also be merciful to all of you in this new world. I just can't handle this nightmare anymore when I'm reason for all of it. I know I'm being selfish, but the truth is that I'm doing this in hopes that all of you will have less trouble. I love all of you.

Love, Orihime"

"No." Ichigo said. He refuse to believe Orihime would go with them on her own freewill. He ran right out of the apartment and headed for the guild. 'There's no way Orihime would choose to go with them. They must have tricked her or something. Doesn't she understand that none of us blame her for this? Orihime, she's suffered so much when she hasn't done anything to deserve it. They can't do this to her.' He thought. "Orihime!" He shouted her name in hopes she can hear him and that he's coming to save her.

"We'll Give Them Hell"

…

Orihime

Ulquiorra was the one that delivered the message to Ichigo. He already caught up to Szayelaporro and Orihime as they were making their way back to the rest of Noches Espada. Orihime kept thinking back about all of her friends and was in a depressed state.

"Are you still thinking about your friends?" Ulquiorra said and caused her to snap back to reality. "You might be wise to just push all those thoughts in the back of your mind and forget about them. Once we're done, everything will change."

"Now, now. Let the girl look back on her life." Szayelaporro said. "It's the least we can let her do with what we're about to do with her."

"Where are we going? Are we heading for your main base?" Orihime asked. "Exactly where is it?"

"Oh, my dear, we still have ways to go." Szayelaporro said as he adjusted his glasses. "However, it was a lot closer than you might have thought."

…..

Karakura

Noches Espada's main base was actually near Karakura the entire time. At this moment, down in a dark cavern that was under the town, Aizen was with Gin and Kaname. Both of them carried the two keys as they came across a pedestal with a keyhole.

"Is this it?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. No one ever knew that it was under Karakura the entire time." Aizen said. "It seemed fitting since the person we need grew up in this town."

"So what do you need us to do?" Gin asked.

"Kaname, there should be a spot in front of the pedestal." Aizen said. "Place the Kleidi tis Méllontos there." Kaname stepped forward with the orb and found a holder in the ground. He placed the key there and it started to glow with Kaname moving away from it.

"Pretty. Looks like you were right as usual." Gin said.

"Gin, give me the Kleidi tis Istorias." Aizen said as he held out his hand and Gin gave him the key. Aizen walked up to the pedestal and slid the key inside with light coming from it. "A power that has been sealed away for so long shall now return." He turned the key and the whole place began to shake with a massive pillar of light shooting out and straight into the air that alerted everyone in the town.

"What about the people of the town?" Kaname said.

"I already have our men working on it. They're either having all the people leave or will be killed if they don't oblige." Aizen said. The light could be seen for kilometers with it being night and the light was so bright.

…

Magnolia

The pillar of light could even be seen in Magnolia. Everyone in Fairy Tail continued their search for Orihime, none were aware of what has happened to her. Everyone put the search on stop when they all saw the light.

"Uryu, do you see that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course I can see it, you fool. It's hard to miss." Uryu said.

"Do you have any clue as to what that light is?" Grimmjow said.

"Not entirely, but I know who's responsible." Uryu said as he became nervous. "This means we're too late. Noches Espada is making their final move!"

…

Orihime

Orihime with the two members of Noches Espada stopped their walking when they saw the light. Orihime was stunned by it, but the boys were amazed by it, even though Ulquiorra didn't show it on his face.

"Is that light the crystal tower everyone is talking about?" Orihime said.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Szayelaporro said. He chuckled and worked his way to laughing like a madman. "Our time is drawing near. Soon the entire world shall be ours."

…..

Aizen

Aizen and his two generals stood in front of the pillar as they waited for the tower to be revealed. Inside the pillar, the lacrima was encased in a crystal substance and rose up. The crystal reached out to the sky and spread out. The tower reached out to be over a thousand feet tall. The light faded away and the tower stood in its place. This single tower made from nothing, but magic crystal has the power to change everything that is, has, or will ever exist.

…

Fairy Tail

Ichigo was able to gather everyone back at the guild and all of them were in a state of panic from the strange light they saw. Uryu has already told them what he believed that light was and Ichigo gave the letter to Erza and she read over all of it with guilt.

"This cannot be? Is this my fault? Did I push her to them?" Erza said.

"No you didn't. Think about it, Erza." Ichigo said as he yanked the note out of her hands. "There's no way Orihime would willingly go with those guys. They must have tricked her or forced her to go."

"You're right, but there's still that light." Erza said.

"If that light is Noches Espada's doing, does this mean we're too late?" Toshiro said.

"The entire world is going to be recreated as well as its past and future." Rangiku said. Everyone seemed like they were ready to give in and throw in the towel.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Ichigo said. "We still have time. If all of us are still here and we're still able to fight, we have to use that time to end this. Orihime, a member of our guild and our friend needs our help."

"He's right." Erza said. "If there's still time for us to stop this, we still have time to fight and that's what we're going to do. Levy, can you figure out where that light came from?"

"Already working on it. I had a feeling where this was going." Levy said as she was working on a map and calculations. "I've already figured out where they are. They should be near Karakura."

"My hometown?!" Ichigo said.

"It was right under our feet the entire time and we didn't even knew." Uryu said.

"It will take us hours to get there if we go on foot and they already have a huge lead on us." Lucy said.

"Not to worry." Byakuya said as he placed a strange looking box on the floor.

"What is that?" Nagato asked.

"This is known as the Transfer Box. It only works once, but it can teleport everyone in a building to a specific location." Byakuya said. "I'll set the coordinates and we'll be there in mere minutes."

"Excellent." Erza said as she stood on a table to get everyone's attention. "The time has come for us to face Noches Espada. Their power might be overwhelming, but we shall triumph over them. We defeated their allies, Lost Treasure and Ten Rave. We will do the same to them. They have kidnapped one of our own and one of them is considered a traitor to us. Noches Espada made the mistake of angering Fairy Tail. If Noches Espada wants to go to war, we'll give them hell!" All of them cheered as they all felt the same as she did.

"Just one thing." Ichigo said as he crippled the letter in his hand. "All of you can do whatever you want, but Ulquiorra is all mine."

"Very well." Erza said as she understood what was going through Ichigo's head. How he wanted to have payback, not just for Ulquiorra's betrayed, but to settle the score for good. "Byakuya, is it ready?"

"It is." Byakuya said.

"Then let's go. Our time to bring Noches Espada down has come." Erza said. All Byakuya did was press a button. The top opened up and the entire guildhall's inside was covered with magic with everyone teleporting away.

…

Karakura

Every member of Noches Espada stood near the tower as they were marveled by it. Aizen and his two generals climbed out and met with the other members of the Eight Hollow Swords.

"So is that it?" Nnoitora said.

"If it is, I don't see what all the fuss was about. It was easy." Starrk said.

"Patience. Our fight isn't over yet." Aizen said. "We still need Ulquiorra and Szayelaporro to return with Orihime Inoue."

"And what are we suppose to do while we wait for them?" Yammy asked. Before Aizen could answer, there was a great flash of light near the edge of town. Aizen knew fully well who it was.

"That should answer your question Yammy." Aizen said as all of Fairy Tail charged straight into battle. Aizen's forces intercepted them, but they were able to push through. "Eliminate Fairy Tail."

…

Ichigo: In a town that was force to be abandon, the final battle between the fairies and the swords is underway. We stand our ground and watch each other's backs as we push our way to our goal. There's no chance that we'll back down after we have come so far no matter what the size is.

Next Time: Towering

Ichigo: We stand against a giant as we head straight for the tower.


	72. Towering

The crystal tower that Aizen has sought out has been unsealed in Karakura. However, Fairy Tail has arrived to stop them and rescue Orihime. Noches Espada's soldier intercepted them. Both sides were fighting hard to stop the other.

"Keep pushing through. We have to make it to that tower and destroy it." Erza ordered. "Watch each other's back, but if you see an opening, go for it."

"Remember to watch out for the Eight Hollow Swords. They Noches Espada's best team." Lucy said.

"Don't forget about Aizen himself with his two generals." Gray said.

"Everyone, fight on!" Erza shouted as all of them continued to fight. Some of them were intercepted as a large object crashed into the ground.

"Insects should be scurrying around for their lives. Not to the exterminator." Yammy was the object that crashed into the ground. "Looks like I'll have to show you all that." Yammy's magic power build up around him and he was growing. His top was ripped off as his body grew and showed his red mark on his left shoulder. He turned to a giant that towered over them.

"Towering"

"A giant?! Is he one of the Eight Hollow Swords?" Toshiro said.

"He uses the same magic as Makarov did." Gajeel said. Yammy laughed as he looked down on the insects he saw as those people.

"I'll end this now by crushing over you." Yammy said as he raised his foot. However, a wave of pink petals attacked his other foot and made him lose his balance as he fell backwards. Everyone looked up to see Byakuya was using his magic to keep him in the air and he was challenging the big guy.

"Brother!" Rukia called out.

"All of you keep going. I shall handle this one." Byakuya said.

"So you're the wise guy." Yammy said as he pushed himself off the ground. Then, he was struck by some blasts of lightning. He looked over to see Laxus on one of the rooftops.

"Back off, Byakuya. I'm going to bring this guy down." Laxus said.

"Why should I? I was here first?" Byakuya said.

"This guy is using the same kind of magic my grandpa did and it disgusts me." Laxus said.

"Forget about who will fight me? I'll crush both of you." Yammy said. He tried to crush Laxus with the building he was on and tried swatting Byakuya, but both of them were too quick for him.

"Keep moving. Laxus and Byakuya can handle this. We need to find Orihime and end this madness Noches Espada has brought." Erza said and everyone kept moving.

….

Orihime

Orihime with Ulquiorra and Sayelaporro continued their journey to Karakura so they can give her to Aizen. That journey came to an end as they stood over a small cliff and Orihime could see the tower.

"Is that the crystal tower?" Orihime said.

"That's it. Beautiful, isn't it?" Sayelaporro said.

"It seems the fireworks have already begun." Ulquiorra said. They looked down and heard explosions were coming from the city. "Figures Fairy Tail would get in the way."

"Ulquiorra, you promised me that you wouldn't attack them." Orihime said.

"Fairy Tail came here on their own choice and they attacked us. We're just defending ourselves this time." Ulquiorra said and that caused her to be silent. "Szayelaporro, you go and join the battle. I will make our way to the tower. If you are able to, tell Lord Aizen we will be waiting for him inside."

"As you wish. This stage is just too brilliant to be ignored." Szayelaporro said as he jumped off the cliff and made his way to the battlefield. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's wrist and started to pull her to the side.

"Don't try to resist. Remember what I told you." Ulquiorra said.

"But my friends are down there." Orihime said.

"They will just be remade in the new world we will create." Ulquiorra said. "If they are going to die, it will be a result of their choices and we can just bring them back. There's nothing you can do." She knew he was right. She agreed to come with them and there's nothing she can do to help Fairy Tail.

…..

Natsu's Team

Natsu was with Erza, Lucy, and Gray as they continued to push through Noches Espada's forces.

"Natsu, I'm worried about the kids. Do you think they're going to be alright?" Lucy said.

"You don't need to worry. Lilly and Igneel are with Nagato and Nagato would never let anything happen to them." Natsu said.

"On that subject, take away parenting points for letting your kids take part in this battle." Gray said.

"What are you saying? I'm a great father." Natsu said as he got up in Gray's face.

"Says the guy who let his kids take part in the war." Gray countered. Erza pushed their heads apart.

"Focus. Fight the enemy, not each other." Erza said.

"How have you survived this long when you all fight each other like that?" All four of them looked ahead and was faced with Aizen again.

"Aizen. I was hoping to run into you sooner than later." Erza said.

"You four really want to face me a second time?" Aizen said. "You weren't a match for me in Magnolia. What's about to happen is inevitable. While your determination is an admirable trait where most might have given up, the new world will make sure all your efforts were for nothing."

"I don't understand this. Why are you trying to destroy the world the way it is now?" Lucy said. "This world is beautiful the way it is. So how come you're using that tower to change it."

"First, that tower is called God's Renewal. Second, you think things such as war and depravity is beautiful?" Aizen said. "The world I plan on creating won't have any of that."

"Don't try to change your accusations with meaningful purpose." Erza said. "The world you plan to create will be one with people seeing you as their ruler and the only reason there would be no war is because our minds will be on you, filled with fear to stand against you. Fear is just another source of fuel for depravity with people becoming corrupt and wicked. So what purpose do you have for any of this?"

"At the top lies an empty seat." Aizen said. "Not even the gods themselves. I plan on filling that vacant seat."

"What is this guy even talking about? Is there a chair or something he's looking for?" Natsu said.

"Not exactly, but I don't get what he's saying either." Gray said.

"It is said that from the beginning of time, worlds were created by gods." Aizen said. "We're all subjugated by the gods, but I refuse to be. With my keen intellect and great power, I should decide how the world should be."

"So that's it. You feel that ever since the beginning of history, we humans have been conquered, made the way we were suppose to by gods." Erza said. "You simply refuse to live like that so you're hoping to gain absolute freedom from it by changing the entire world."

"You'll never create the world in your own image." Gray said.

"That's just what Zeref tried to do by restarting time and that didn't work out for him." Natsu said.

"It will be different." Aizen said. "As powerful as Zeref was back in his day, he made the mistake of not eliminating everyone in his way. Even under the curse I heard he was under, he hated that he took lives. I have no such trait to hold me back." Aizen's ideal is acknowledge to be similar to Zeref and he has no hesitation for taking life like Zeref did.

….

Ichigo

"Tell me where Orihime is?!" Ichigo demanded as he held a soldier. Ichigo knew they needed to bring that tower down, but his first priority was to find Orihime.

"Look who we have here." Ichigo dropped the soldier and saw another member was coming his way. That person was Nnoitora and that creepy grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo said.

"My name is Nnoitora. I ask for your name, but you won't be around long enough to remember it."

"I don't have time to deal with you. Tell me where I can find Orihime or Ulquiorra and get out of my way." Ichigo said.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Nnoitora said. "Too bad. You're stuck with me." Nnoitora tossed his weapon at Ichigo, but Chad came out of nowhere, grabbed that weapon, and tossed it back. "Who's this?"

"Chad?! What are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"Look pal, you're interrupting our fight." Nnoitora said.

"Ichigo, keep going." Chad said.

"What? You want me to leave you to fight this guy alone?" Ichigo said. "I can't do that. Chad, you can feel his power, right? It looks like he's one of the Eight Hollow Swords."

"I know, but you want to save Orihime. If you wish to fight Ulquiorra, you're going to need all your power to defeat him." Chad said. "You have to keep going and avoid guys like him. Go to her, Ichigo. Orihime needs you." As much as Ichigo wanted to stay and fight, he did need ll his power to fight Ulquiorra and save Orihime.

"Alright. You just promise me that you don't die." Ichigo said as he took off.

"Get back here." Nnoitora said as he was going after Ichigo, but Chad cut him off. Chad used his magic and tried to pound him, but Nnoitora blocked it with his weapon and he didn't even move back.

'What?! He's a scrawny guy, but he's so strong.' Chad thought as he was stunned his attack didn't do anything.

"Is that it?" Nnoitora said. He didn't look interested in Chad at all "How boring. Your friend was stronger. I'll just get you out of the way." Nnoitora raised his weapon to slice Chad down. Chad might be bigger, but Nnoitora is the one towering over Chad.

…..

Rukia

Rukia continued to push through enemy forces with her ice. She kept going to the tower in hopes of finding Orihime and rescuing her.

"Hang on, Orihime. I'm on my way." Rukia said as she ran towards it.

"I'm afraid not." Rukia heard a strange voice and looked around to see where it came from.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Rukia said.

"I'm up here." Rukia looked up to the buildings and saw the mysterious masked man known as Aaroniero.

"Who are you? Are you one of the Eight Hollow Swords?" Rukia asked.

"Indeed, I am." Aaroniero said as he jumped down to ground level. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie."

'This guy is already starting to creep me out. What's with the change of voices? He starts with deep voice and then goes into a high pitched one.' Rukia thought.

"Based on the information Ulquiorra gave us, you are Rukia Kuchiki." Aaroniero said. "You use Ice-Maker Magic and you're the apprentice of Gray Fullbuster. I'm afraid we can't let you go any further than this."

"Bring it on." Rukia said. "You're not going to scare me away. As a member of Fairy Tail, I'm going to take your challenge." Rukia has stood her ground against the mysterious masked member of Noches Espada. What secrets does he have behind his mask?

…

Ichigo: Rukia has been a part of Fairy Tail since she was a young girl. Gray took her on as his apprentice where she learned how to use her magic. Now, she stands against a man behind the mask. She'll have to use all that Gray taught her to defeat this enemy.

Next Time: Rukia vs. Aaroniero

Ichigo: A delicate snowflake stands in a tough battle.


	73. Rukia vs Aaroniero

War has broken out in Karakura between Fairy Tail and Noches Espada. One powerful enemy faces a powerful opponent such as Byakuya and Laxus against Yammy, Team Natsu against Aizen, Chad against Nnoitora, and Rukia against Aaroniero. Rukia stands against the masked figure now and ready to fight.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Aaroniero said as he reached into his left sleeve. Rukia readied herself for whatever it would be. Aaroniero reached inside and pulled out a trident with traces of water coming from it.

"What? How did he pull that trident out? It can't be some sort of requip." Rukia said.

"Very perceptive of you." Aaroniero said. He swung the spear and it shot water with the movements. Rukia acted fast and froze the water.

"Nice try, but using water against me is a bad idea." Rukia said.

"We'll see about that, young lady. The battle is just getting started and I have many surprises." Aaroniero claimed.

"Rukia vs. Aaroniero"

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Rukia tossed the hammer made of ice, but Aaroniero was able to avoid it. Aaroniero placed the trident against the hammer and all the ice turned into water. "What?" Aaroniero thrusted the trident forward and the water was lunched at Rukia. It came incredibly fast that Rukia couldn't react and got hit by it and it was like getting hit by a desk.

"You said using water against you would be a bad idea." Aaroniero said. "It seems that can be said the other way around. This trident turns ice into water and water is mine to command."

"Water Magic?" Rukia said. "So it looks like neither of us can really attack the other if we can counter the other's attacks so easily."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Aaroniero said and charged right t Rukia. He moved with great speed and appeared right in front of her. He slashed her with the trident and thought he had her, but Rukia turned to ice. "What's this?"

"Now I've got you." Rukia said as she emerged behind him and jumped in the air.

"Think again." Aaroniero said. He slashed out water with the trident multiple times. Rukia didn't had the chance to freeze all of it, but she could make platforms to help her avoid them. She jumped off and got over Aaroniero.

"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" Rukia formed a giant sword of ice and swung down with it.

"Pointless." Aaroniero said. He held out the trident again and the sword turned to water. "You're a fool to get so close. Aaroniero controlled the water and blasted Rukia with it and she was thrown into the ground. Rukia was coughing up some of the water. "You looked thirsty so I thought you could use water. Ready to give up?"

"I'm not beaten yet." Rukia said as she got back on her feet.

"There's no way you can defeat me." Aaroniero said. "I can turn any form of ice into water and use it against you. While you can freeze the water, I can control the flow, speed, and power so you can't. On top of that, your style is dull and unoriginal."

"What did you say? What is that suppose to mean?" Rukia said.

"If you can't see it for yourself, there's no point in really telling you." Aaroniero said. "You might as well just prepare yourself for death."

…..

Natsu's Team

Natsu and his team tried their best to fight against Aizen, but he was just as powerful as the last time they fought him. Aizen knew numerous forms of magic and he was using all of them against them. He had Lucy bind in a form of Reflector Magic and tossed her into a wall.

"Lucy! You're going to pay for that." Natsu said as he charged right at Aizen with his flaming fists.

"Try as much as you want, but the result will just be the same." Aizen said as he used a form of wind magic and blew Natsu back like he was in hurricane and he went through a few walls.

"Requip! Purgatory Armor!" Erza changed into black armor with spikes and swung a spike mace down, but Aizen was able to stop it by grasping it with just two fingers.

"You need more than just brute force to defeat me. You should know better than that." Aizen said. He poked two fingers against her and it felt like she got hit with a spear with her armor shattering.

'How did he do that?' Erza wondered as she kept her eyes on the monster. 'I knew his power was overwhelming, but nothing like this.'

"Ice-Make: Death Scythe!" Gray formed his scythe made out of ice and swung it down on Aizen, but he swung his arm and shattered the ice.

"I'm surprised that you're still here, Gray Fullbuster." Aizen said.

"Why's that?" Gray said.

"Can't you feel all he battles that are going on? Don't you feel all the magic power that is being exerted?" Aizen said. "Someone you care deeply about is in a tough battle against one of my subordinates."

"What are you talking about?" Gray said.

"Take a minute to feel the magic power. I'll allow it." Aizen said. Gray tried to figure out what was going on, but with all the magic that was being used all over the place, he couldn't pinpoint on anything.

"Sorry, but I don't see what you're talking about." Gray said.

"My mistake. I assumed someone of your caliber would feel it." Aizen said. "It's the one that is your apprentice, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia?! What are you talking about? What have you done to her?" Gray said.

"I've done nothing. One of my subordinates is killing her as we speak for her ice is useless against him." Aizen said.

"I've got to help her." Gray said as he ran to find Rukia, but Aizen disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Aizen said.

"Out of my way or I'll move you!" Gray said and a strange mark appeared on his arm and turned half of his skin black and his hair becoming spikier.

"Your Ice Demon Slayer Magic. That's a rare thing to see these days." Aizen said.

"Ice Demon's Rage!" Gray shot out a blast of ice, but Aizen held out his hand and was able to block the ice without even getting frozen and Gray didn't think that was even possible.

"There's nothing you can do." Aizen said. "Your apprentice will die. All of you will die. It's the end of everything as you know it."

…

Byakuya and Laxus

Byakuya and Laxus tagged team against Yammy, but they're both treating it like it was just a one on one match and the other is just getting in the way.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus roared a blast of lightning from his mouth and blasted Yammy, the giant. Byakuya had streams of his bladed petals fly around and attack Yammy from all sides, but he wasn't even feeling anything.

"Forget about it. Those pitiful attacks can't do anything against me." Yammy said. He swung his arm down like a hammer, but Laxus turned himself into a flash of lightning and Byakuya was able to avoid it.

"Man, this guy is as strong as he is ugly." Laxus said.

"You claimed that he's using the same magic as your grandfather. I don't suppose you know any flaws to it." Byakuya said.

"You're suppose to be a great and powerful wizard. Figure it out for yourself." Laxus said. "You didn't want my help in the first place."

"Fine. Let's see who can defeat him first." Byakuya said.

"Now you're talking about something interesting." Laxus said. Both of them moved again when Yammy tried to attack them.

"Quit talking and start fighting. You're voices are making me mad." Yammy said. Byakuya kept himself moving, but he noticed a blast of water shot into the air and it was close to where he was. He looked and saw Rukia was in that water and was hurt. Byakuya's eyes widened and tried to hurry over to help her. "Where are you going?" Yammy swung his arms around and kept Byakuya from getting there. "You're not going anywhere until this fight is over." Rukia is in trouble and no one is able to help her.

…

Rukia

Rukia dropped to the ground in pain after another one of Aaroniero's attacks. She was soaked and injured with her body twitching around from all of it.

"Have you had enough? Don't worry. You'll be out of your misery soon enough." Aaroniero said as he walked over to her and positioned the trident over her.

"That's what you think." Rukia said as she faked him out by having him think she was down. "Ice-Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Rukia got up with her arms coated in ice. Aaroniero tried to avoid her attack, but the tip of the blade was able to knock the mask off. Rukia moved back to gain some distance and saw the mask broke. "His mask is off. Time to see who's behind it." She looked up, but didn't know what to think with what she saw.

"I guess our faces are known. We should let her know what she's up against." Aaroniero actually had two heads that were the size of tennis balls inside this red fluid in a glass case.

"What the hell? What exactly are you?" Rukia said.

"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves. We are Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"That doesn't answer my question." Rukia said.

"Then be quiet so we can explain. In truth, we are actually an etherious, a demon from the book of Zeref." Aaroniero said.

"You're a demon?!" Rukia said.

"That is correct. However, we are considered a rejection, a failure." Aaroniero said.

"What does that mean?" Rukia said.

"Our creator is Lord Zeref, but we were a failed experiment of his." Aaroniero said. "He had no use for us so he decided to discard us. However, Lord Aizen saw potential with us and asked us to join Noches Espada."

"At least I can see why you would be loyal to a man as sinister as him." Rukia said.

"We will say this, you're Ice-Maker Magic is truly a beautiful piece of magic even if you're just copying." Aaroniero said. "We can't wait to make that power ours."

"What?" Rukia said. Aaroniero reached for his glove on his left hand and pulled it off to reveal a tentacle that looked cut with miniature tentacles and Rukia was disgusted.

"It means that your power and soul shall be ours." Aaroniero said. He stretched out the tentacle and wrapped around Rukia.

"Gross. Get this thing off me." Rukia demanded as she tried to break free.

"Earlier you asked what we meant by "you magic is dull and unoriginal." We'll tell you what we meant." Aaroniero said. "Every person that specializes in a form of Maker Magic has their own style, except you. While your magic is impressive, all you do is copy Gray Fullbuster's style. You have no style of your own."

"Say that again and I'll show you what he has taught me." Rukia said.

"We're sorry, but we won't get the chance." Aaroniero said. Aaroniero had power travel through the tentacle and Rukia felt that power in her body as it began to feel like she was being torn apart.

"What are you doing to me?" Rukia said.

"We have the ability to drain the magic and the soul directly out of the body." Aaroniero said. "It's as if we devour you and that's just what's going to happen to you."

"No. Let go of me." Rukia said. She tried to resist, but she was getting weak.

"Say goodbye, Rukia Kuchiki." Aaroniero said. Her magic practically has no effect on a demon and is being drained. No power, no style, and no way of escaping.

…

Ichigo: It is said that Gray always wanted to take an apprentice and Rukia became that apprentice that she greatly admired. There are two important lessons of learning Ice-Maker Magic. Rukia needs to know them if she is to survive or she will be forever lost in the belly of a beast.

Next Time: My Own Style

Ichigo: This is where the student must release themselves from the master.


	74. My Own Style

Rukia was faced with a dangerous enemy and she was forced to fight him alone. However, the fight seemed to be one-sided as the member of the Eight Hollow Swords, Aaroniero, turned her ice against him. Aaroniero revealed that he was a demon from the book of Zeref and is draining Rukia of her magic and her soul with her screams filling the air.

"You can't keep resisting, Rukia Kuchiki." Aaroniero said. "Soon your magic and your soul will be ours."

"No way." Rukia said as she was trying to stay strong, but Aaronier was constantly sapping her strength. "It won't end like this."

"That is where you are wrong." Aaroniero said. Rukia was getting weaker and it didn't look like there was any hope of escape for her.

"No." Rukia whispered as her vision was getting cloudy. "Is this really how it ends? Gray…." Rukia thought back to when she learned her magic. This tells the story of our snowflake being formed.

"My Own Style"

…

Gray

"Ice Demon's Zero Longsword!" Gray swung a sword of ice, but Gray jumped over his attack. Natsu and Erza jumped up to Aizen and they both tried to attack him, but he pushed them both back. Lucy summoned Scorpio and he launched a sandstorm, but Aizen blocked it. "I'm coming Rukia." Gray tried to run past Aizen so he can go help Rukia.

"You're not going anywhere." Aizen said. He used Bullet Magic and shot Gray in the leg with him dropping to the ground.

"Rukia…." Gray said as he tried to reach out to her. He was beginning to think back around the same time of his past that intertwined with Rukia's.

…..

Flashback

It was around six years ago. Rukia joined Fairy Tail with her older brother, Byakuya. She's been part of Fairy Tail for about a month around this time and ever since she joined, she hasn't really done much of anything.

"Hey, you're the new girl." Rukia looked behind her and was met with a younger version of Renji.

"Who are you?" Rukia said.

"My name's Renji. I'm a pretty big deal around here." Renji said. "So how come you're always sitting around?"

"Mind your own business." Rukia said. She looked over to the side and saw her brother. "Byakuya, are you going on a job. I'll go with you."

"No thank you." Byakuya said. "If I were you, Rukia, I try to learn some magic. We've been here for a month and you haven't learned any magic. It would be beneficial for everyone." He left with that and Rukia was left alone.

"That guy needs an attitude adjustment." Renji said.

"He is right." Rukia said as he looked down at the ground. "I need to learn some magic if I'm going to be part of this guild. The problem is that I don't know what magic to learn."

"Back off, Hothead." Rukia heard some complaining going on and saw Gray and his group with him and Natsu in one of their childish arguments. She saw Gray use his Maker Magic and was amazed by it with him freeing Natsu. "Chill out for once."

"Who is that guy and what magic was that?" Rukia said.

"His name is Gray Fullbuster." Renji answered. "That was Ice-Maker Magic he used. It's his specialty." That intrigued Rukia. She got up and went over to talk to him.

"Maybe now you'll learn to grow up." Gray said.

"You're one to talk." Lucy said.

"Excuse me." Gray looked over to see Rukia was talking to him.

"Hey, you're the new girl. Is there something can I help you with…..Ruky?" Gray said as he tried to remember her name.

"It's Rukia. I just saw you use that magic of yours. I want to learn how to use it."

"Say what? You want to learn Ice-Maker Magic? Why?" Gray asked.

"I don't know any magic and my brother thinks I should learn some." Rukia said. "I think the form of magic you use is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Ice Magic looks amazing and I want to learn it." Gray didn't seem so sure and Rukia could see that. She got down on her knees and begged. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Is this girl serious? She wants to learn from a loser like you?" Natsu said, but Gray actually ignored him.

"Alright. I really don't see any harm in trying this out." Gray said.

"You mean it?!" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. No need to make a scene over it. Let's get started." Gray said as he got up and Rukia followed him.

….

Mount Hakobe

Gray took Rukia up the coldest mountain around. Rukia was shivering while Gray didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"What are we doing up here?" Rukia asked.

"You want to learn how to use my kind of magic. What better place than a snowy mountain?" Gray said. "Get ready. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm ready to get started." Rukia said. She was all set until she saw something shocking. "Why did you take your clothes off?"

"That usually happens unintentionally with me, but it will help." Gray said. "The first lesson is for you to strip down. You've got to embrace the cold instead of resisting it. Come on, everything, but the garments." Rukia thought it was embarrassing, but if she was going to do this, she needed to.

"Good thing no one is around." Rukia said as she took off her clothes except her garments and felt even worse.

"Alright, let's start with a little running." Gray said as he started the jog and Rukia went after him. "While we're running, you need to learn the second lesson. Maker Magic gives a person the most creative freedom and each wizard who specializes it has their own style. Remember that."

"Right." Rukia said as she tried to keep up with him. This was the start of Rukia's story in the world of magic.

End of Flashback

…

Gray was blasted into a building by Aizen. As much as he wanted to go save Rukia, Aizen wasn't going to let him through.

"In mere moments, your apprentice will be lost forever." Aizen said. "It wasn't like she or any of the other members of your guild stood a chance to begin with."

"Stop talking." Gray said as he managed to get back up. "You don't know anything about her!" Gray charged right at Aizen and continued to fight him. 'Rukia, I love you like you were my own daughter.' He thought as he remembered all the times with Rukia. How he trained with her in the mountains, how he tried to keep her warm until she was unaffected by the cold on her own, and how he always carried her at the end of training from exhaustion when she was younger. 'Rukia, one of my biggest dreams was to one day take an apprentice as my own. You made that dream a reality. As much as I want to rush to your side to help you, I know you can win against whatever opponent you're facing.'

…

Rukia

"I believe in you." Rukia wasn't sure how, but she heard Gray's voice and it gave her power again.

"No. I won't fall like this." Rukia said as she moved her arm and froze Aaroniero's tentacle.

"What?! How did she do that?" Aaroniero said.

"There's no way I'm going to die until I save my friend." Rukia said and broke herself free with Aaroniero in pain from losing part of his tentacle.

"Where is all that reserve power coming from?" Aaroniero said.

"You were right from before." Rukia said as she thought back about Gray. "I copied the style of my master, but only because I admire him so greatly. I can't do that anymore. I have to find my own style. I'll use everything he taught me to beat you."

"Oh and what did he teach you?" Aaroniero said.

"I'll show you." Rukia said as she reached for her shoulder and ripped her top off with her dress hanging around her waist. "First lesson is to strip to embrace the cold."

"What? What kind of lesson is that?" Aaroniero said thinking that was so dumb.

"Second lesson is to create your own style." Rukia said as she made the stance.

"Give it your best shot. We are prepared for anything you might throw." Aaroniero said.

"Ice-Make: Ice Katana: Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia formed a katana with a white ribbon attached to it.

"What?! We have no information on this spell!" Aaroniero said.

"Here I come!" Rukia said. She charged in to attack.

"Your ice is useless." AAroniero said. He swung the trident, but Rukia jumped over him.

"Ice-Make: White Moon Dance!" Rukia formed a circle with Aaroniero inside and it shot out a light that formed a pillar of ice with him trapped inside.

"You never learn." Aaroniero said through the ice and turned it into water. Aaroniero controlled it and turned the water into a ripping wave right at Rukia.

"Ice-Make: Avalanche Dance!" Rukia punctured the ground four times and thrusted her sword forward and created an avalanche. The two attacks collided against each other and Aaroniero lost sight of her.

"Where did she go?" Aaroniero asked.

"Right here!" Rukia jumped through the snow and water with her sword out. Aaroniero acted as fast as he could. He swung his trident and impaled Rukia, but at the same time, Rukia's sword went right through Aaroniero's glass dome and it shattered.

"No, this can't be happening. Damn it!" Aaroniero's heads said as they bounced against the ground and his body collapsed with him being dead. Rukia removed the trident from her and stood over Aaroniero's body in victory, but she used up so much power, some was drained and suffered great injuries.

"I need to keep going. I need to save Orihime." Rukia said as she tried to walk, but her ice sword shattered to pieces and she collapsed. She found her own style, but did it cost Rukia her life.

…

Renji

Renji fought his way through Noches Espada's soldiers. He knocked a few down until he came to a stop for he felt something was wrong.

"Renji!" Renji looked up and saw Uryu come down to his side. "You shouldn't stop in the middle of a war."

"I know, but I feel something is wrong and I think it might have something to do with Rukia." Renji said.

"I'm sure Rukia is fine. We need to keep going and rescue Orihime." Uryu said. "This might be a bad time to ask, but why are you always so concerned about Rukia? You always wanting to be by her side. Don't think I haven't noticed." Renji thought this was a good time as any to talk about it. So he took a deep breath and talked.

"Rukia always seemed to be by herself back when she first joined the guild. Byakuya hardly looked out for her so someone had to." Renji said. "I tried to be her friend and I always checked on her when she went to do her training with Gray." That was the truth. Rukia never knew, but Renji use to follow her and Gray up to the mountains so he could keep an eye on her. You can imagine his face when he saw her strip down. "Soon we did become close friends and I began to feel like I should be b her side until I saw she could take care of herself. I don't know. There's just something about her." Renji felt a little embarrassed to admit that, but Uryu understood.

"How sweet." They heard a third voice and neither of them knew who it was. "Young love is such a graceful quality."

"Who's there?" Uryu said.

"Show yourself." Renji said.

"Over here, boys." Both of them looked further down the road and was met with Szayelaporro with him walking their way.

"I take it you're one of the Eight Hollow Swords." Uryu said.

"I am. Forgive me, but I couldn't help myself from overhearing your talk." Szayelaporro said. "This Rukia must be important to you. It's a shame for you that she's at death's door."

"What did you say?" Renji said. Szayelaporro pulled the wrong trigger.

"Don't worry yourself about it. You'll be joining her soon enough." Szayelaporro claimed. One of the eight is down, but the battle is far from over.

…

Ichigo: We face one enemy after another. Each one is deadly with their own form of dangerous magic. We struggle to defeat them, but we have to keep fighting. Fairy Tail never gives up the fight. We find a way to win and we never let anyone take one of our friends away from us.

Next Time: Our Persistence

Ichigo: No matter how tough the fight is, as long as there is something to fight for, we will never give up.


	75. Our Persistence

Rukia was able to defeat Aaroniero, but the battle is far from over. Many of Fairy Tail's wizards were faced with Noches Espada and many powerful enemies faced off against some of Fairy Tail's strongest. Right now, Nagato was looking out for Lilly and Igneel to keep them safe.

"You two should really find a place to hide." Nagato said. "You shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"No way." Lilly said.

"We want to save Orihime too." Igneel said.

"I know you do, but this is going to be dangerous." Nagato said. "This isn't a place for kids like you to be here." Nagato failed to notice Noches Espada's soldiers heading right for them, but Lilly did.

"Open, Gate of the Pegasus!" Lilly called Pegasus to help them out and he used his light magic to knock them all away. "You could have a little more faith in us."

"She's got you there." Pegasus said. "Lilly's become a lot stronger since she first gained my key. Nagato, I know you want to keep them safe, but we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I take it you already know what's going on." Nagato said.

"About how Orihime is the key to that crystal tower so these creeps can recreate the world? Lilly's filled me in and I've been keeping my eyes peeled." Pegasus said. "Now, stay focus. We have company." He looked over to the side and Nagato followed his sight and they were met with Zommari.

"You Fairies truly are persistent. Why do you insist in interfering?" Zommari questioned. "I will have to teach you not to interfere in the matter of others."

"Our Persistence"

…

Chad

Chad told Ichigo to keep moving while he stays behind to fight Nnoitora. That proven to be more trouble than he thought for Nnoitora has shown to be a lot stronger than he looked. Chad was thrown into a wall and lay against the ground with him being beaten down. Nnoitora had a bored look on his face.

"This was more boring than I thought." Nnoitora said. "That guy you told to run looked a lot stronger. I better get to hunting him down or someone who's stronger." Chad wasn't going to let that happened as he got back up. "Are you still breathing?"

'I can't give up.' Chad told himself. 'I have to beat this guy. He might be stronger, but I'm not going to give up. No matter how tough the opponent is, I have to keep fighting.'

"Just stay down." Nnoitora tossed his weapon at Chad, but Chad jumped up and used his Take Over Magic with both his arms. "I see you got your second wind."

"Take this!" Chad said as he landed down and went to attack him. Nnoitora grabbed the chain and pulled back his weapon. Nnoitora swung it down, but Chad was able to block it.

"You'll have to do better than that." Nnoitora said as he pushed down and his weapon was pushing through easily. Chad acted fast and moved out of the way before he lost an arm. Chad undid the spell on his right arm, but there was still a nasty cut.

'How did he do that? He was able to cut through my take over like it was made of butter.' Chad wondered.

"Let me tell you something about my weapon." Nnoitora proclaimed. "This weapon is called the Santa Teresa. The blades are enchanted. You can try and block my weapon as much as you like. It's not going to make a difference because I can cut through anything with this."

"You can cut through anything?" Chad said.

"That's just what I said, idiot." Nnoitora said. "It would also seem that your magic involves the use of your arms. I wonder…..would you be able to fight if I cut them off?" Nnoitora has proven himself to be a sinister man with no sign of showing any mercy.

…

Orihime

Ulquiorra guided Orihime to the tower. He led her inside and they waited at the top. Even the inside was nothing, but crystal. Orihime stood face with what would surely be her demise.

"So what now? Are you going to use it?" Orihime said.

"I do not have the power to do that." Ulquiorra said. "Only Lord Aizen is able to do that. We shall wait here until he returns."

"Why does he have that power?" Orihime asked.

"As you know, this tower has the ability to shape the world to however the user sees." Ulquiorra said. "Lord Aizen needs to make sure it is to his view. You could do it easily yourself, but Lord Aizen knows a spell that will block out your way of thinking so that he can control the power. What will happen to you is that your life will be lost."

"I've been meaning to ask about that. How do I play a part in it?" Orihime said. "I recently found out that my hairpins are the source of my magic. Why don't you just take them and not me?"

"A good question." Ulquiorra said. "Surely you must know that more powerful magic is, the more demanding it is. While the person who created this tower sought out to revive his lost family, it came at a price. It's not enough just to have those hairpins. We need someone to guide the magic energy, a sacrifice, and it has to be someone that can use the magic in the hairpins. Since you are able to use Rejection, you're the only option."

"I see." Orihime said as she finally had an understanding how this whole thing works.

"Don't try to get any ideas." Ulquiorra said. "If you use this tower before Lord Aizen returns to stop everything, your friends will pay the price for it. I can easily take away the hairpins and without them, you will have no power to do anything."

"I don't need to try anything." Orihime said. "Now that Ichigo and the rest of the guild is here, they'll do everything they can to stop this. As long as they have something to fight for, it doesn't matter how strong the enemy is."

"Yes, I've noticed that behavior myself." Ulquiorra said. "This guild of yours will just continue to get in our way. In the end, it will all be for nothing. They're like lambs to the slaughter."

"How can you say that? You were one of us." Orihime said.

"Are you still holding onto that? It was all a facade." Ulquiorra said.

"What I mean is that you should understand what we're like." Orihime said.

"I don't." Ulquiorra said. "I don't understand why this guild would take part in a fight they know they can't win. There are some philosophies of this guild I don't understand. None of that matters at this moment. All we have to do is wait for Lord Aizen and that shall be the end."

….

Uryu and Renji

Renji got reunited with Uryu during the whole battle. Not long after they did, they were faced with another member of the Eight Hollow Swords, Szayelaporro. Renji unleashed some of his lashing spells and Szayelaporro was freaking out as he did his best to avoid them.

"Is this guy really a member of the Eight Hollow Swords? He's acting like a pushover." Renji said.

"Careful, Renji. We can't fall for any of his tricks." Uryu said as he prepared to launch an arrow and fired. Szayelaporro panic again and narrowly avoided it.

"See, Uryu? He's acting like a nervous wreck." Renji said.

"I might be a member of the Eight Hollow Swords, but I'm a scholar and a pacifist." Szayelaporro said. "Please try to go easy on me."

"After what your guild buddies did to our friend and that comment you made about Rukia, no way." Renji said. "You dug your own grave and now you've got to lie in it."

"Let's finish this, Renji." Uryu said.

"Slash Lash!" Renji shot out the elastic metal and Uryu fired another arrow. Szayelaporro was scared and didn't want to get hit, but all of a sudden he had a change of personality. He grabbed the metal and the arrow each with two fingers. "What the hell?!"

"I knew something was up." Uryu said.

"Yes. I thought I put on a little show." Szayelaporro said. "Ulquiorra has shared your information with me, but I wanted to see it firsthand. I was trying to make this a little more exiting, but I grew bored."

"You sneaky bastard." Renji said.

"Take a look at his feet." Uryu said as Renji looked down. "We didn't even get him to move a single step. He was playing us the entire time."

"I was hoping to put on more of a show, but I'm afraid you two extras mean nothing in this broadcast." Szayelaporro said and held up his hand. Uryu and Renji were expecting an attack, but something different came. They both felt some sort of pain in their stomach like Ichigo did and they dropped to their knees.

"My stomach! What the hell is this? It feels like I swallowed a few knives." Renji said.

"Wait a minute, Ichigo said he felt something like this before Orihime was taken." Uryu said. "I take it that you're the person who turned into Sora and tricked us."

"I see my acting is as great as I am brilliant." Szayelaporro said.

"What did you just do to us?" Renji said.

"I meant what I said earlier. I really am a pacifist." Szayelaporro said. "So I learned a form of magic where I don't have to dirty my hands or even lift a finger. It's known as Virus."

"I've heard of that magic. It's a form of Black Magic and a sinister one at that." Uryu said.

"Correct. If I wanted to, I could create a virus to kill the both of you by infecting your hearts or your brains, but then I wouldn't get to see you squirm." Szayelaporro said with an evil chuckle.

"You sick freak." Renji said as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Nope." Szayelaporro and moved the virus to Renji's right leg. He couldn't move or even stand on it as he dropped to the ground.

"Damn. He moved the virus to my leg. I can't move it." Renji said. Uryu knew they needed to do something before Szayelaporro decides to end this. He reached behind him and pulled out a capsule.

"I'm afraid our little show comes to an end." Szayelaporro said. Before he could do anything, he saw one of Uryu's arrows fly at him, but he moved to the side. He saw Uryu back on his feet and he looked healthy as a horse. "What?"

"Uryu, how are you on your feet?" Renji said.

"I'll just have you squirm again." Szayelaporro said as he tried, but he didn't felt anything from his magic. "What's going on? Why isn't it working?"

"Renji, here." Uryu said as he passed down another capsule. "Drink it, quickly." Renji took it and swallowed the small batch quickly and he felt much better.

"Wow." Renji said as he got back on his feet as well. "Uryu, what did I just shove down my throat?"

"It's a special magic potion I invented myself." Uryu said. "When Ichigo told me how one of our enemies has that kind of magic, I grabbed some. This potion clears away any illness or pain."

"Amazing. Wendy must be jealous." Renji said.

"However, it's difficult to make." Uryu said. "That small batch for you and me was all I have and it's affects are only temporary."

"How long do we have?" Renji said.

"Fifteen minutes. So we need to end this fight before time runs out or we'll be dead." Uryu said. Fairy Tail's persistence is helping them keep the fight going, but it's making the battles difficult. With such a short amount of time, can Uryu and Renji actually defeat this foe?

…..

Ichigo: Though I would never admit it, Uryu is one of the smartest guys I know. He can make a good analysis and when he has a general idea of the situation, he knows what to do to overcome the challenge. It's when he's pressured that he truly shows his handy work.

Next Time: Fifteen Minutes

Ichigo: Time is ticking with lives on the line.


	76. Fifteen Minutes

The battles seem to be getting worse for Fairy Tail. Rukia defeated Aaroniero, but it may have cost her, her life. Natsu and his team are fighting Aizen, but they can't gain an advantage over him. Chad's being beaten around by Nnoitora and Byakuya and Laxus can't keep Yammy down. Uryu and Renji may have found a way to counter Szayelaporro's magic, but it's only temporary.

"We only have fifteen minutes?" Renji said.

"Yes. We need to end this fight now or we'll be dead." Uryu said.

"You can try, but it won't happen." Szayelaporro said. "I've studied the type of magic you two can use. I should be able to hold myself together for the next fifteen minutes."

"That's what you think." Renji said. With such a short amount of time with none to spare, Renji and Uryu will have to move fast.

"Fifteen Minutes"

….

Nagato

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Nagato had his foot on fire and swung down, but it was blocked. Nagato was fighting against Zommari while he was trying to protect his brother and sister.

"Get in there and help him, Pegasus." Lilly said as she held Igneel back.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Pegasus said as he had his fists covered in light. Zommari saw the attack coming. He grabbed Nagato's leg and tossed him to Pegasus.

"Celestial Spirit Magic? An interesting form of magic, but all those who use magic like that are physically weak." Zommari said as he looked over to Lilly like he was going to attack her.

"You stay away from her." Nagato said as he and Pegasus got back on his feet.

"Your fight is with us." Pegasus said.

"If you say so." Zommari said. "It won't matter. The member of your guild we managed to capture is waiting in the tower. As soon as Lord Aizen is there, everything the world has come to known will disappear."

"That isn't going to happen. Not if we have anything to say about it." Nagato said.

"You don't." Zommari said and his eyes begin to glow. The ground underneath the boys light up and exploded. Nagato acted fast and devoured the flames.

"Pegasus, are you alright?" Nagato said.

"Yeah, but how did he do that? Did he use some sort of Eye Magic?" Pegasus said.

"These eyes of mine shall destroy the both of you." Zommari said. "You will soon learn to never interfere in matters that have no interest to you."

…

Uryu and Renji

"One-Thousand Arrows!" Uryu launched all the arrows at once, but even that wasn't enough to hit Szayelaporro as he jumped into the air. "Figures defeating him wouldn't be easy."

"I got him. Orochi Whip!" Renji shot out the snake shaped whips, but Szayelaporro avoid those in midair. He grabbed one of them and tossed Renji into Uryu and he landed gently on the ground. "For someone that doesn't like to get his hands dirty, he's pretty tough."

"Five minutes have already gone and went. Ten more to go." Szayelaporro said. "Tik tok, boys. Time is almost up."

"Does he ever shut up?" Renji said.

"He's got a point. We can't just attack without a plan." Uryu said.

"We don't have time to form a plan." Renji said.

"You don't have the time to argue either." Szayelaporro mocked. He held out his hand and used his magic to cause the ground to combust right under them. "You've only prolonged your suffering. I'm a member of the Eight Hollow Swords. You never stood a chance against me."

"If I had a jewel every time someone said that…." Renji murmured.

"Renji, do you remember the spell you used to defeat one of Ten Rave's members?" Uryu said and Renji thought that was a strange thing to ask.

"Nanao practically placed it in my brain." Renji said. "However, I haven't practiced it that much. It won't be as powerful as it was before."

"If it can cause some damage that will be good." Uryu said. "Look at the way he moves. It's obvious he's only stalling until my potion wares off."

"Duh." Renji said.

"We need to strike at him with something he can't avoid. How long do you think you need to get that spell ready?" Uryu said.

"I say about a few minutes." Renji said.

"Then, we'll have to time this carefully." Uryu said. "With what little time we have left, we're probably only going to have one chance."

"But, if that doesn't finish him, we're practically dead." Renji said.

"Don't worry about that. If my calculations are correct, this will work." Uryu said.

"Are you two still talking?" Szayelaporro said. "You only have about seven minutes left. Have you realized you can't win this fight? Honestly I don't blame you."

"I hate it when people think they won before the battle is over." Renji said.

"You two are such inferior fools." Szayelaporro said. "I would have hope that Lord Aizen would create some perfect beings, but I'm not one to stand in the way of the world he wants."

"What do you mean?" Uryu said.

"You people would rather use emotion that logic." Szayelaporro said. "Lord Aizen is a superior man. It's like he's a god and we have been chosen by him. He's shown us the light and we've practically been made perfect beings. Anyone who isn't part of our guild or doesn't see things our way is inferior to us. That mean the entire world is and Lord Aizen will change it all for the better. In my opinion, Lord Aizen should destroy you all alone just for that reason."

"You think just because you're part of this guild that you're some sort of perfect being?" Uryu said. "There's no such thing as a perfect being. A genius like you should know that."

"Oh please. Lord Aizen showed us our flaws." Szayelaporro said. "The world as you know is about to change and your guild will be sent to the grave. What a glorious stage of victory with us standing over your grieving."

"You don't seem to get it." Uryu said as he got back on his feet. "You don't destroy the world just because you think it's inferior. The only reason you would believe that is because of some horrible event you went through that traumatized you into thinking that way."

"Oh please." Szayelaporro said. "I'm only agreeing with Lord Aizen's plans. There's nothing you can do to stop the glory that the world is about to become."

"That's what you think." Uryu said as he went to keep fighting. "If Fairy Tail really is going to the grave, we're taking Noches Espada with us." Uryu continued to fire arrow after arrow, but Szayelaporro avoided all of them. Szayelaporro got in front of Uryu and thrusted his hand against his chest and caused him to grind against the ground.

"I told you that it's useless and you only have two minutes remaining. Just give up." Szayelaporro said.

"I'm afraid I see things differently. Renji!" Uryu shouted. Szayelaporro just noticed the change in magic energy. He looked over to Renji and saw he was building up magic power with him surrounded by a crimson light.

"Now who's the fool? Uryu kept you busy long enough for me to build up enough power." Renji said.

"What are you doing?" Szayelaporro said. He actually got scared of what might happen

"Spirit of the wilderness come forth. Unleash your power and show your judgment. Cause the land to tremble with your might. Rise to the skies and roar! Beast King's Rage!" Renji unleashed the spell with the beast face forming.

"No! Stop!" Szayelaporro shouted, but he got caught in the light. Renji thought that finished Szayelaporro off, but he saw Szayelaporro jump out of the light and into the sky even when he was greatly injured.

"No! Our last chance and we failed." Renji said with Szayelaporro laughing with victory.

"I don't know how you did that, but it's over. Your time is up and I've won." Szayelaporro claimed.

"That's what you think." Uryu said as he had another arrow powered up and it shined like it was made of moonlight. "I've calculated that Renji's spell wouldn't have enough power and that you survived. I calculated the maximum damage should have been pulled out so I can deal the final blow."

'This can't be! Have I really been outsmarted?!' Szayelaporro wondered.

"Artemis' Moon Flash!" Uryu unleashed the arrow and it pierced right through Szayelaporro's chest and cut through his lungs and heart.

"How? I don't even have any information on that red colored spell." Szayelaporro said.

"All your information is based on what Ulquiorra told you, but he never saw Renji use that spell before." Uryu said. Szayelaporro was actually outsmarted and he was the smartest of the Eight Hollow Swords. His body dropped to the ground and just became another corpse.

"Nice work. It was like you knew what would happen." Renji said.

"It wasn't easy, but we pulled through." Uryu said. "Let's go. Orihime is waiting for us to save her." Both of them were about to continue on, but they felt something wasn't right. Their bodies were in pain and they both lost some color. "Oh no. Our time has run out." Both of them dropped to the ground and couldn't move. They used up all their time and their illnesses, pain they felt before the medicine, and the damage they've taken during that time period made it even worse.

"I don't get it. Szayelaporro's virus shouldn't be working if he's dead." Renji said.

"Perhaps, but we took some damage from this fight. He must have also made it affective even if he dies." Uryu said. With both of them in a condition like this, it's most likely they are out of this fight. "Ichigo, if you can hear me, make sure you save Orihime."

…

Chad

Chad was still on his own against Nnoitora. Nnoitora was living up to his name as the Destructor for he destroyed everything in the area and he seemed to have destroyed Chad.

"I knew from the start you were never a match for me." Nnoitora said. "You just proved me right. Any last chance of hope you had, whoever you are, is gone. If you were hoping to make it out alive, you thought won. Battles are where you struggle to survive. Now, look where you got now?" Nnoitora claimed as he stood over Chad's defeated figure with him being beaten and cut up. "You ended up dead." Two swords have shattered, but the other six are just as dangerous. Has Fairy Tail lost one of their own? Is Noches Espada making a fair trade of lives?

….

Ichigo: Chad is the strong silent type. He usually keeps quiet and is willing to do whatever he can to help his friends. However, what others don't know about him is the power that lies hidden inside him and when he chooses to release it, there's only one thing to call it…a demon.

Next Time: Inner Demon

Ichigo: The monster of the giant is about to show himself.


	77. Inner Demon

"Black Cloud!" Rangiku used her Ash Magic to knock away some of Noches Espada's soldiers. Just like everyone else, she was fighting hard against the enemy. "How many of these creeps do these guys have?" Rangiku kept moving, but was not aware that her old friend, Gin was following her. He was like a sneaky snake following his prey.

…

Toshiro

"Ice Dragon's Icicles!" Toshiro shot out his icicles as he was fighting hard himself. He knocked down a few soldiers and kept moving. "These guys are relentless." Toshiro was going to keep moving, but he stopped when he felt something strange and he felt someone near that could be in trouble. "Rangiku!"

"Inner Demon"

…

Ichigo

"Get out of my way!" Ichigo said as he continued to fight his way through some Noches Espada members. He ran ahead and he was standing right in front of it, the crystal tower: God's Renewal. From the looks of things, it also seems he's the first to arrive."This thing is a lot bigger than I thought." He looked up to get a good look at it and he could feel two magical energies coming from inside. "Orihime's up there with Ulquiorra. I recognize that magic power anywhere. Just hang on, Orihime. I'm almost there."

…..

Natsu's Team

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Demon's Zero Destruction Bow!" Natsu and Gray used their attacks against Aizen, but he was able to repel them.

"Flight Armor! Sonic Claw!" Erza switched armors and used her new found speed to attack Aizen from behind, but Aizen grabbed wrist and stopped her attack. She tossed her back to the boys with her bouncing against the ground.

"Why isn't anything working?" Gray said.

"It's like he knows what we're going to do before we even do it." Erza said as she got back on her feet.

"You're forgetting Ulquiorra gave me information on all members of your guild." Aizen said. "You can't defeat me because I know how to counter each of your attacks." Aizen felt the ground he was standing on was about to cave in. He jumped away before Lucy came out in a maid's outfit that she calls her Star Dress. "Changing things up, Mrs. Dragneel, by using your Star Dress forms?"

"Nothing we do will work against him." Lucy said. "There has to be some way we can beat this guy, right?"

"If there is, we'll find a way." Erza said.

"I happen to be a very busy man." Aizen said. "If you're not going to quit fighting, Then what are you going to do? Ulquiorra has already arrived to the God's Renewal with Orihime."

"He's already there?!" Gray said.

"We owe that punk some payback after he betrayed our guild." Natsu said. "Then, we're taking Orihime back with us to Fairy Tail."

"That won't be happening." Aizen said. "Once I arrive there, I shall recreate the world. Until then, Ulquiorra is going to hold his ground and keep Orihime safe."

'That's it.' Erza thought as she came up with something. 'Ulquiorra is the key. If someone can defeat him, Orihime will be saved and any further information he has on us will be lost. If anyone is near him, you must win.' What Erza was unaware of is that Ichigo was already nearing Ulquiorra.

…..

Chad

Chad lay on the ground for he seemed to have been beaten by Nnoitora. Nnoitora wasn't impressed the slightest with Chad's power.

"What a waste of my time." Nnoitora said as he began to walk away from Chad. Chad wasn't moving and was badly injured. However, his hand twitched and he started to get back up.

"I'm not done." Chad whispered, but Nnoitora heard him.

"I must be losing my touch if you can still breathe." Nnoitora said as he turned to face Chad who could barely keep himself up. Nnoitora walked over to him and just smacked Chad against the head and had Chad hit the ground again. Nnoitora raised his foot and started kicking and stomping down on him. "Just die already. You're starting to bug me."

'I can't give up.' Chad thought as he tried to endure all the pain. 'I hate to do it, but it might be my only chance.' Nnoitora kicked Chad in the stomach and sent him sliding until he hit a wall. Chad still refused to give in as he tried using the wall to help him stand.

"Give me a break. Why won't you just die already?" Nnoitora said. "I'm not the type to show mercy no matter how much you beg, but I'm starting to get curious. Will you die by my blade or will you die from overexerting yourself?"

"Neither. I'm not going to die until I save my friend." Chad said. "I didn't have to unleash this, but it seems I have no choice."

"Unleash what?" Nnoitora said.

"Deep inside every person is a creature." Chad said. "Some of us like you show it on the outside and there are others that keep it on the inside."

"What?" Nnoitora questioned.

"A creature that lives for destruction and actually loves to bring death on others." Chad said. "I've learned to keep it inside me because mine can be very destructive. It's the reason why I only use my magic around my arms."

"I'm getting annoyed. Tell me what the hell you're talking about!" Nnoitora demanded.

"There's only one word to describe something like that….a demon." Chad said.

"A demon?" Nnoitora said.

"My form of Take Over Magic is Satan Soul." Chad said. "I hold demon power with in me. The reason I came to Fairy Tail was to find help control the demon inside me." Nnoitora found that strange, but started to cackle.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Nnoitora said. "You expect me to believe you have an inner demon inside you? Weaklings like you don't have inner demons."

"I'll show you." Chad said as he held out his hands and formed his magic and brought out Gigante and Diablo.

"I've told you that those won't work." Nnoitora said.

"Take Over: Gigante Diablo!" Chad's entire body was covered in magic and his body began to transform. Nnoitora wasn't expecting him to have the strength to pull something like this off. Chad sprouted horns and his entire body changed. His right side matched the substance on his arm and the same was said for his left side with his left arm.

"You're kidding me. Both those forms around your arms were really one?" Nnoitora said.

"That's right." Chad said with his voice sounding more sinister and deeper like an actual demon.

"That doesn't change anything." Nnoitora said as he went to attack. He swung his weapon, but Chad was able to deflect it. "Impossible! My Santa Teresa is able to cut through anything."

"The forms of my Gigante and Diablo reach their full power when there's a full-body take over." Chad said. Chad pulled back his right arm and struck Nnoitora in the chest and Nnoitora was shot back and threw a building.

"Not a bad hit." Nnoitora said as he straightened himself up. He was going to attack Chad back, but he saw he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Over here." Nnoitora was shocked by hearing his voice because Chad somehow managed to get behind him.

"How did he get back there without me seeing him?" Nnoitora whispered. Chad punched Nnoitora again and this time it was across the face with him bouncing against the ground. Nnoitora tried popping his jaw back into place.

"Bastard. What the hell is going on?" Nnoitora said. "He's not slowing down at all. It's like all the injuries I dished out on him just vanished."

"Had enough?" Nnoitora looked behind him and saw Chad was standing right over him and he was actually starting to freak out. "I'll spare your life if you tell me where Orihime is."

"Spare my life? I find that insulting!" Nnoitora said as he jumped back and jumped into the air. "This is a battle in a war. You don't spare your enemy's life. You finish it like I'll finish yours." He spun his weapon around and tossed it right to Chad. Chad just made a simple lean to the side. Chad grabbed the chain and pulled Nnoitora down. He grabbed Nnoitora by the face and shoved him into the ground and tossed him a good distance.

"I warned you." Chad said. Nnoitora kept getting back up like Chad was doing earlier. Nnoitora looked at him and felt like he wasn't against a human anymore. He was getting to see what Chad was saying earlier about a demon. Nnoitora actually had this strange feeling in his stomach.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Don't tell me I'm actually afraid,' Nnoitora thought.

…

Orihime

Orihime remained trapped in the tower with Ulquiorra standing guard. Neither of them said anything to the other. Ulquiorra moved as if something just got his attention and the way he reacted alerted Orihime.

"It seems we're about to have company." Ulquiorra said. The floor burst and Ichigo came flying out.

"Ichigo!" Orihime as she was surprised to see him. Ichigo was happy to see her again.

"I'm so glad to see you're not harm, Orihime." Ichigo said. His emotions changed in an instant to hatred towards Ulquiorra.

"You were a fool to come here alone." Ulquiorra said.

"I'm not alone. Can't you hear my buddies beating down on your friends?" Ichigo said. "I'm taking Orihime back to the guild where she belongs."

"I'm afraid not." Ulquiorra said. "Her care has been entrusted to me and she isn't going anywhere. What makes you think she wants to come back? She came on her own freewill."

"Don't try to act innocent." Ichigo said. "I know you fooled her to coming with you. Even if you didn't, I don't care. I'm not going to let you do this to my friend."

"And I'm not going to let you ruin our plans." Ulquiorra said. "I made the mistake of not killing you when I should have. A mistake I will soon correct."

"Bring it on. Now that I know what I'm up against, I'm ready for you." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, please don't do this." Orihime pleaded. "Ulquiorra is too powerful. I chose to come because I couldn't stand seeing any more people I care about get hurt. Ulquiorra promised me he wouldn't hurt you or anyone else in the guild if I came. Please, just tell everyone to go back and forget about me."

"Orihime, you should know better than that." Ichigo said. "Is that what he told you? Ulquiorra won't keep that promise no matter what happens. Besides, how could anyone ever forget you? I promise you that you are going to come back to Fairy Tail and that's a promise I am going to keep."

"You can't keep a promise if you're dead." Ulquiorra said.

"I've had enough of your mouth." Ichigo said as his magic flowed through his body. "You're dead, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo charged right at him and Ulquiorra met his attack with his own magic. The forces of darkness and the forces of lightning are colliding once more to decide Orihime's fate.

…

Ichigo: Chad unleashes all his demonic power as he is about to finish his fight with Nnoitora. At the same time, Nagato struggles against Zommari. Zommari takes advantage of Nagato's weakness and Nagato is reminded of a vow that was made to himself to help him in this fight.

Next Time: Flames of Redemption

Ichigo: Three siblings linked together by one promise.


	78. Flames of Redemption

The Swords and the Fairies continue their battle against each other. Ichigo is up against Ulquiorra and Chad has unleashed his power against Nnoitora. In his full demon form, Chad was able to actually get Nnoitora to experience something he hasn't felt in a long time….fear. Chad stood faced with Nnoitora and he couldn't stop shaking.

"What the hell? Am I actually afraid?" Nnoitora said.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling it." Chad said. "Fear is part of being human. It's good to know it so you know how weak you are."

"Did you say weak?" Nnoitora said as that fear turned to rage. "I am not weak! I am the strongest!" He got back up to attack, but Chad acted faster. He grabbed Nnoitora and shoved him to the ground and build up magic power around his fist as it began to crackle.

"Diablo's Sacrifice." Chad shoved his fist down and pounded Nnoitora right in the chest and left a giant skull crater in the ground. Nnoitora's life flee from his body as his body fell back and rested against the ground and ended his way of destruction for good.

"Flames of Redemption"

Chad has proven to be victorious against Nnoitora. Though, he wished he hadn't had to take his life, but it had to be done. Chad undid his form and changed back to his human form. That was when all his injuries returned and so did the pain. He had no choice, but to rest against something and try to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Ichigo. I won, but I won't be able to help you any further." Chad said. Five of the swords remain, but the fight isn't over for there was still the generals and Aizen himself.

….

Nagato

Nagato and Pegasus continued their fight against the Submitter, Zommari. However, he was living up to his position as one of the Eight Hollow Swords.

"Shooting Gallant!" Pegasus shot out a barrage of light blasts from his fists, but Zommari moved to the side and avoided them.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Nagato tried with his flaming fist, but Zommari held up his hand and blocked it. He kicked Nagato back with Igneel and Lilly gathering around.

"Are you alright?" Igneel said.

"I think so, but this guy is strong." Nagato said.

"Lilly, how's your magic power holding up?" Pegasus asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just stay focus on the battle." Lilly said.

"Nagato, you doing okay….Pinky?" Pegasus said.

"My hair is not pink! It's a light shade of red!" Nagato said. He was always sensitive about that.

"Interesting." Zommari said and gained everyone's attention. "Celestial spirits are used as tools for humans, but you actually show concern for her."

"Humans like Lilly and her mother aren't like the kind of humans you're thinking of." Pegasus said. "They love us spirits and treat us like equals."

"So let me ask, what would you do if you killed your master?" Zommari said.

"What?! I would never do something like that." Pegasus said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but quit your talking and let's finish this fight." Nagato said.

"Such a short temper." Zommari said. "However, you're not fighting at your full capacity. So I will force it." Zommari's eyes changed and began to glow.

"Eye Magic! Don't look into his eyes!" Pegasus warned as he placed his arm over his eyes and they all tried to look away.

"Too late." Zommari said. All of them opened them, but saw nothing really happened.

"I don't get it. What did he do?" Lilly said. For whatever reason, Pegasus grabbed Lilly by the neck and lifted her up with him trying to choke her.

"Pegasus, what are you doing?" Nagato said.

"I'm not doing anything. I can't control my arm." Pegasus said. He noticed that something was on his arm. It looked like some sort of sun mark. "What is this mark on my arm?"

"Submission Eyes, my specialty." Zommari said. "Anything these eyes see place that mark on them and it's under my control, even if it's just a body part. You were lucky to move your arm when you did. If it was placed on your head, your entire body would be under my control."

"Stop it!" Nagato ordered.

"Lilly, close my gate before anything happens." Pegasus said.

"Okay." Lilly said as she reached for the key. "Close, Gate of the Pegasus." She tried swiping the key, but it wasn't working.

"That won't do any good." Zommari said. "When this is used on a celestial spirit, their gates cannot be closed."

"You're kidding." Pegasus said.

"I'm not stopping there." Zommari said as he turned his eyes to Igneel and did something different. The ground around Igneel was marked with the same symbol and a timer for five minutes came up. "Submission Eyes: Detonation." The timer started counting down. "As soon as the timer reaches zero, that area will detonate."

"Igneel, get away from there." Nagato said as he grabbed Igneel and tried to pull him away, but Igneel hit some invisible wall.

"Hey, what is this?" Igneel said.

"I'm afraid no one can leave that area and don't think about devouring the explosion, Dragon Slayer." Zommari said. "Flames won't erupt, but pure magic power will. There's nothing for you to devour and he will still be injured by the explosion even if you could. Also, with her being that close, your sister will get hit as well. You're only chance is to beat me."

"You coward! Let go of them right now!" Nagato demanded.

"You want to save them? Then, you'll have to face me." Zommari said. Nagato was becoming filled with rage like when Fairy Tail fought Panther Growl. Flames erupt around him and his left arm was covered in flames with his bandages burning off and he was gaining movement.

'Nagato can use his left arm now. He's only been able to do that one other time.' Pegasus thought. 'It would seem he needs to reach a certain level of rage to do that. Let's hope it's enough.'

'I don't know if I can beat this guy by myself, but the only way to save Lilly and Igneel is to fight.' Nagato told himself and went to attack as he struck Zommari and felt the attack.

"Yes. That's more like it." Zommari said and gave Nagato a palm strike against his face.

"Nagato!" Igneel shouted in concern. Nagato looked back and saw he had less than four minutes.

"Keep your head in the battle. Don't worry about us." Lilly said. Nagato slid against his feet and was about to kick him, but Zommari raised his leg and blocked it. Nagato kept trying to attack him, but even with his flaming arm and rage, he wasn't getting an inch against Zommari. While they were fighting, Zommari was acknowledging his power. 'His strength…..'

"Let my brother and sister go!" Nagato demanded as he kept attacking.

'His intensity….' Zommari analyzed. 'He's worthy of the dragon slayer name, but that won't save him.' Nagato wasn't getting anywhere against Zommari and time was running out. Nagato looked away to check the time, but Zommari struck him with his foot in his stomach. "You should know not to look away." The rocks around them started to float around by Zommari.

"Telepathy!" Pegasus said. Zommari had the rocks smash against Nagato and sent him into the air.

"Nagato!" Lilly shouted.

"No!" Igneel shouted. Nagato pulled himself together and put his hands together.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Nagato tossed the ball down on Zommari and caused an explosion and thought he had him. Nagato waited to see if he was done for, but Zommari was able to withstand the power. Nagato didn't know what else to do.

"Your power is impressive. Show me more of it." Zommari said.

'It's no good.' Nagato thought. 'I know I can beat this guy, but I don't have the time.' The clock kept ticking and there wasn't much left. Nagato didn't see what else to do as he raced over to his siblings.

"What are you doing?" Igneel said.

"Are you running away?" Zommari said, but Nagato wrapped his right arm around Lilly and put the flames out of his left arm and had it placed around Igneel. "Stand and fight. It's the only way you can save them."

"I'm sorry." Nagato said. "If I was as strong as Dad, I can beat this guy, but I'm not."

"But you can still win" Lilly said.

"I know, but I made a promise. Don't you two remember what happened…..when I lost movement in my arm?" Nagato said. They both did and that day helped bring the three of them closer together.

…

Flashback

When Nagato was thirteen, he went on his first job by himself and he failed. When that happened, Nagato entered a state of raging fire and rage that he had no control of himself that he ended up hurting Igneel. Nagato was so mad at himself that he grabbed one of Erza's sword.

"Nagato, what are you doing?!" Natsu said and Nagato struck his own left arm with it. It wasn't enough for his arm to be cut off, but he couldn't move it again after that. Thanks to Wendy, Igneel was safe and healed, but Nagato needed to see a professional. Natsu took him to an old member of Fairy Tail named Porlyusica who specialized in medicine and lives in the woods.

"What happened to his arm?" Porlyusica asked. Nagato sat on a bed as she examined his left arm with him covered in bandages.

"It was struck by a sword." Natsu said, refusing to add that Nagato did it.

"Well, this might be trouble. The connections from his arm to his brain have been severed and he won't be able to move his left arm with it like that." Porlyusica said. "We could try surgery, but I don't have the experience or knowledge for something like this. The only other option is amputation and replace it with an artificial arm."

"Whoa! That's pretty serious." Natsu said.

"Dad, can we just….go home?" Nagato said and from his tone, he was still upset.

"That might be a good idea. This is a big decision and you shouldn't be hasty." Porlyusica said. Natsu agreed and he and Nagato headed back to town. Nagato trailed behind Natsu, but Natsu stopped to talk to Nagato.

"Nagato, I know this is scary, but Lilly told me you couldn't control yourself." Natsu said. "You shouldn't be beating yourself up over this whole thing."

"I should." Nagato said and began to cry. "I could have killed Igneel. What kind of brother am I? I don't know what I'm suppose to do now." Natsu walked over to his crying sun and pressed him against his chest.

"You use this as inspiration to get stronger and gain better control." Natsu said. "That way you or anyone will never hurt Lilly or Igneel again. It's your job as the big brother to protect them." Nagato continued to cry in his father's chest as he let all that has happened changed him.

…

The Guild

Natsu told the news to everyone. When Lucy heard, she hasn't let go of Nagato and hasn't stopped crying on his shoulder.

"So unless he goes with either of those options, he'll never be able to use his arm again?" Gray said.

"That's what granny said." Natsu said.

"You think he's ever going to be okay?" Erza said.

"I'm not sure." Natsu said. Lilly and Igneel heard and they felt horrible for their brother. This was the day his entire life was affected forever.

….

One Month Later

An entire month has passed and nothing has really changed for Nagato. He had his entire arm wrapped in bandages and he just kept it on the table to look at. Ever since the incident, he hasn't stopped thinking about it. A younger Ichigo went over to talk to him.

"Nagato, you've been down in the dumps for a long time. How about we head out and cheer up." Ichigo offered.

"No thanks." Nagato said as he got up and walked away. All the adults were worried about him.

"You know, this is similar to what happened with Elfman and Lisanna." Gray said.

"I bet if he was here, he would say "striking your own arm as punishment is so manly." Gajeel mocked and got a few laughs. Nagato headed into town as he was walking with his despair.

"Maybe it be better if I just disappear." Nagato whispered.

"Nagato!"

"Big bro!" Nagato turned around and saw Lilly and Igneel running towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Nagato said.

"I just talked to Mommy. She's going to teach me how to use Celestial Magic." Lilly said.

"I want to learn that and Dragon Slayer Magic." Igneel said.

"That's great, but why run all that way to tell me that?" Nagato said.

"We wanted you to know right away because we want to be stronger than you." Igneel said. Nagato tried to resist his temptation to laugh.

"Well, you still have a long way to go before that." Nagato said.

"Nagato, we know you want to protect us. We want to learn magic so we can protect you." Lilly said and it brought tears of joy to Nagato's eyes. That was when Nagato vowed to protect his brother and sister at any cost and that vow helped bring them together for they wanted to protect him just as much. This day helped Nagato redeem himself.

End of flashback

…

"I made a promise to protect the both of you and I'm not going back on it." Nagato said as the clock had only seconds left. "I won't let you two die." The clock hit zero. Magic power was released and detonated. With no flames to devour, Nagato couldn't stop it.

"Lilly! Nagato! Igneel!" Pegasus shouted before he was forced back to go to the Celestial Spirit World. The explosion settled away, but Zommari was amazed. The three of them were still in one piece. Igneel and Lilly were alive and got up, but Nagato was still down.

"Nagato? Nagato, wake up." Lilly said, but he wasn't moving. Zommari was able to see what happened.

"Amazing. He was able to devour the magic and absorbed the ethernano, but it looks like it was too much on his body." Zommari said. "It's time I ended this." With the only fighters out of commission, Lilly and Igneel are defenseless.

…

Natsu's Team

The four members continued to fight Aizen. Aizen came to a stop when he sensed a change in magic energy.

"That's interesting." Aizen said.

"What is it this time?" Natsu said.

"Can't you feel it? Your children are in danger." Aizen said and that put him on high alert. "Your oldest is down and the others are helpless against Zommari."

"Our children?! Nagato is down?!" Lucy said.

"No!" Natsu said as he went to save them, but Aizen teleported in front of him. "Get out of my way!"

"You knew what you were getting into from the start. All your members are going to die." Aizen said. This time a fairy was taken down before a sword. Does this change the tide of the battle?

…

Ichigo: In our guild, we listen to our emotions and see the world differently. Some might say we're being illogical, but that's because they don't cherish life. I always thought we could influence anyone to think like that, but Ulquiorra doesn't see things like that.

Next Time: Black and White

Ichigo: It's one insight against another.


	79. Black and White

These battles between Fairy Tail and Noches Espada are becoming more and more difficult. Many have fallen and many are injured. At this moment Rangiku continued to push through some of Noches Espada's soldiers.

"My…you are as strong as you are beautiful." Rangiku was stunned to hear that voice. She looked up and saw one of Noches Espada's generals, Gin Ichimaru, and was also an old friend of hers.

"Gin!" Rangiku said.

"Impressive that you made it this far, but I'm afraid it has to end." Gin said.

"Gin, why are you doing this?" Rangiku said. "When we were kids, you were a happy and helpful guy. We had nothing, but we helped each other. So how did you end up in a guild like this?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that. Lord Aizen will be most displeased." Gin said as he held out his hand and some light shot out and heading for Rangiku. The battles are becoming more and more personal.

"Black and White"

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo was the only one who made it to the tower. When he got there, Orihime and Ulquiorra were there and the two spirit slayers were already in conflict with each other. All Orihime could do is sit back and watch Ulquiorra shot out some lightning, but Ichigo was able to avoid all of it.

"Night Spirit's Lunar Reap!" Ichigo unleashed his attack, but Ulquiorra avoided all of his attacks. Ulquiorra jumped off from the wall and got behind him.

"You're very slow." Ulquiorra said. He kicked Ichigo in the back and had him slide against the floor. Ichigo jumped off with his hands and landed back on his feet.

"That all you got?" Ichigo said.

"Do you really think you can still win? Can't you feel what's happening on the outside?" Ulquiorra said. "The Eight Hollow Swords have been brought down to five. However, many of your friends are on the verge of death."

"Say what?" Ichigo said.

"It's true. Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, and Nagato are greatly injured and will die just as you're about to." Ulquiorra said. "It's time for you to surrender. We're overwhelming you."

"How can you say something like that?" Ichigo said. "You were once a member of fairy Tail. You should know that we're better than that."

"Simpleton. It was made clear that was a lie." Ulquiorra said. "So why are you still going on about that?" He held out his hand and shot out his green lightning, but Ichigo avoided his blasts.

"What I mean is, even if your position there was a lie, you should understand how we work." Ichigo said.

"Well, I don't understand your guilds philosophies." Ulquiorra said. "You claim you put your comrades' lives above the fate of the world. I fail to see the logic reason in that." Ichigo jumped up and was about to slam his magic covered fist on Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra flipped back and avoided it.

"It's not about logic." Ichigo said. "In Fairy Tail, we listen to what's in our hearts. We follow our emotions. It's because we treat every member like family and you don't turn your back on family. It's because we are a family."

"That's ludicrous." Ulquiorra said. "Lightning Spirit's Jousting Terror!" He unleashed the green quills and Ichigo got blasted around by them. "Listening to your heart and emotions is just an excuse to cover the fact that you made an illogical choice. You also can't be considered a family. Hardly any of you are blood related."

"That doesn't matter." Ichigo said as he was getting back on his feet. "Who cares if members of our guild are related by blood or not? That's how our guild was founded."

"Lightning Spirit's Whip!" Ulquiorra formed his whip and started to lash around, but Ichigo was able to avoid each attack. "Your entire guild is based on nonsense. You claim you listen to your emotions and your heart as well as putting your comrades first. You say your bonds are stronger than an actual family's."

"How can you be a part of Fairy Tail and not understand that?" Ichigo said.

"You guild is nothing, but absurd logic and reason." Ulquiorra said. "No human being is truly like that. It's all a fantasy where all of you refuse to face reality. Once Lord Aizen recreates the world, all of that will be no more. There's no place for a guild like that and no need for it either."

"That's it." Ichigo said as he became irritated with Ulquiorra after each sentence he said. He went for the direct approach, but Ulquiorra was ready for him.

"Lightning Spirit's Darkened Sky!"

"Night Spirit's Howl!" Ichigo counted Ulquiorra's attack as the two of them crashed together. It caused an explosion and both of them were pushed back. "Is that how you see the world?"

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra said.

"You only say that because you don't value life." Ichigo said. "We see more of the world than what it really is, but it seems to me you see the world in just simple terms, Ulquiorra. It's all black and white to you."

"And what would be your point?" Ulquiorra said.

"I've always wondered how someone as emotionless as you could be part of the guild." Ichigo said. "I actually had hope that you would chance once our guilds beliefs reached you. I know that there are people that can't see things like we do, but I always thought we could influence everyone to believe that. I can see that I was wrong with what happened to you."

"Are you finally seeing that reasoning with me is pointless?" Ulquiorra said. "I just don't seem to understand what have members of the guild think the way they do."

"That's how Fairy Tail was founded. Our first master founded the guild for everlasting adventure and for us to treat each other like family." Ichigo said.

"Then, the first master was nothing, but a naïve child." Ulquiorra said.

"That does it." Ichigo said as Ulquiorra struck another nerve. No one insults the person who formed Fairy Tail. "Night Spirit's Dark Cross!" Ichigo tossed the cross, but Ulquiorra jumped out of the way and landed in front of Ichigo. Ulquiorra drove his knee into Ichigo's gut. He grabbed Ichigo by the arm and tossed him into an opening in the tower.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out, but Ichigo tried grabbing the ground as his hand slid against it and it kept him from going out as he held on the edge.

"That was a close one." Ichigo said as he pulled himself up.

"This is becoming a drag." Ulquiorra said. "You have no chance of winning. I know all about you. I know the way you attack, the level of your power, and your limits. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are no match for me. Continuing this battle is meaningless."

"Do you ever shut up?!" Ichigo said as he attack again, but Ulquiorra stepped to the side and kicked Ichigo back.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." Ulquiorra said. "There's no logic, no reason to the way Fairy Tail fights. It's all based on irrationality. I shared every detail with Lord Aizen about every member, many of your strongest members are defeated or injured, there is no hope for you just as there is no hope for anyone, and yet you keep fighting. There is nothing to fight for in this world."

"Nothing to fight for?" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime said.

"All of Fairy Tail's struggles in this fight is for nothing. What is there for most members to fight for if their loved ones are gone or whatever reason they have?" Ulquiorra said. Ichigo can't stand this guy and now he sees something he should have earlier.

"Ulquiorra, there are three rules that every member of Fairy Tail must oblige by whenever they decide to leave the guild." Ichigo said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ulquiorra said, but Ichigo ignored that question.

"Number one, you never share sensitive information about the guild with anyone as long as you live." Ichigo said. "Two, you must never contact any client you might have worked with for your own personal gain. Three, although our paths must stray, you must promise to live life to the fullest. That means you have to treat every day like it's going to be your last. I believe those three rules also apply to when you are in the guild. You broke all three of those rules. I see now that you were never a true member of Fairy Tail."

"You are just now seeing that?" Ichigo said.

"I always believed anyone has what it takes to be a great Fairy Tail wizard, but there's you." Ichigo said. "You never had what it takes. It's just like I said earlier. Everything is black and white to you."

"What my eyes see is what's right in front of me." Ulquiorra said. "Fairy Tail is nothing, but nonsense and is doomed to fail."

"Oh man. Are you two done with this yapping? I swear, all this talking about what Fairy Tail is and how who sees what is making me nuts." Everyone heard a different voice and knew who it was. All of them looked up to the crystal wall and saw Grimmjow was able to join the fight.

"Grimmjow?! What are you doing here?" Ichigo said.

"Joining in." Grimmjow said as he jumped down and landed next to Ichigo. "So this is the guy that sold us out and he's a spirit slayer like us."

"Another example of Fairy Tail's foolishness." Ulquiorra said. "They let someone like you Grimmjow in after all the trouble you caused."

"Whatever." Grimmjow said. "Look, I get the whole you-don't-understand-Fairy-Tail and Ichigo's Fairy-Tail-is-about-family-and-heart. We all have different feelings and we all see things differently. Just know that the only reason I'm here is so I can get a few licks in on beating you to a pulp."

"Makes no difference to me." Ulquiorra said. "You will die with everyone else. In fact, I sense that the remaining two members of the Eight Hollow Swords are closing in on some of your main fighters and these two are actually the most dangerous out of the eight of us."

…

Gajeel

Gajeel and Levy stuck together ever since they got to Karakura. They were able to fight their way through some of the soldiers themselves.

"So far so good." Levy said.

"Yeah, but I'm actually looking for a real challenge." Gajeel said. "If we want to stop these guys, we got to take down the big guns."

"Ask and you shall receive, arrogant fool." Both of them felt so much magic energy and it felt evil and lifeless. Both of them looked behind him and met with the man that was emitting it, Baraggan.

"An old man?" Gajeel said.

"Careful. Can't you feel it? His magic power is dangerous." Levy said.

"Ridiculous." Baraggan said. "Lord Aizen is making a big deal out of nothing. This pathetically weak guild can't possibly stand up to our might. The only reason you've won the battles you have up until now is because others were weak."

"You think you're so strong? Why don't you come and prove it?" Gajeel dared.

"You're going to end up regretting saying that." Baraggan warned as some dark cloud was forming around him.

…

Wendy

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shot out a whirlwind roar from her mouth as she took down some enemies herself. "I can't wait around here. I've got to find the others. I can feel many are hurt."

"Oh man. This is a drag." Wendy got startled as she looked ahead of herself and saw Coyote Starrk was relaxing against the ground and looked like he didn't want to be here.

'Who is he? Is he another one of the Eight Hollow Swords?' Wendy said as Starrk sat straight up.

"It looks like I've got no choice." Starrk said as he pulled out both of his pistols and Wendy got moving.

'A moving target is harder to hit. I need to keep moving.' Wendy thought as Starrk was taking aim.

"Don't run. That will only make you pain last longer." Starrk said. He fired one of them and it was magic he fired, but the blast was much larger than the gun. It caused a great explosion that blew Wendy around. These two are the most dangerous of the eight. What power do they possess?

…

Rangiku

Rangiku wasn't doing any better. She didn't last very long against Gin as she was beaten to the ground and didn't look like she could go any further. Gin stood over her without a single scratch on him.

"Such a shame. I was hoping we could play more, Rangiku." Gin said.

"Gin, don't do this." Rangiku begged.

"I actually did love you, Rangiku, but this is the end." Gin said as he was ready to kill her.

"The end of you!" Gin looked up and saw ice was coming his way. He jumped back to avoid it and saw Toshiro came to Rangiku's rescue.

"Toshiro!" Rangiku said.

"You're one of Noches Espada's generals and the old friend of Rangiku's." Toshiro said.

"And you're the Ice Dragon Slayer." Gin said.

"I hope you're ready because you're about to die." Toshiro said. Many battles are taking place, each just as dangerous if not more as the last. The battles are winding down, but who will prevail?

….

Ichigo: I believed that fairy Tail could triumph over any enemy. Yes, we faced those who were dangerously powerful, but we still won. The odds are against us, but our spirits keep us going and that's what helped us win all the time. I use to think that, but now I am not so sure.

Next Time: Eliminate the Fairies

Ichigo: Even the greatest of stories might have a tragic end.


	80. Eliminate the Fairies

Many battles were going on at the same time in Karakura, but each enemy Fairy Tail is going up against has proven to be a difficult one to beat. However, those who are out of commission are left defenseless. During the battle with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow came to assist Ichigo in this battle. Perhaps two are better than one.

"Gale Spirit's…" Grimmjow was about to attack, but Ulquiorra smacked him across the face and had him hit the wall. Ichigo tried to attack him, but Ulquiorra blocked his fist and slammed him against the floor.

"Grimmjow, take Orihime and get out of here. Remember why we came here." Ichigo said.

"No way." Grimmjow said. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun. If you beat this guy and it's all over, I'm never going to have a chance to fight this guy."

"Such a one track mind." Ulquiorra said. "Even if by some miracle you were able to defeat me, many of your guild members will die. You'll see soon enough."

"Eliminate the Fairies"

…

Gajeel and Levy

Gajeel and Levy were faced with Baraggan, the oldest member of the Eight Hollow Swords. His age is not a meaning for him to be underestimated for a strange dark purple cloud surrounds his entire body.

"Alright, come and get some, old man." Gajeel said as he was ready to fight.

"The mighty Iron Dragon Slayer. With you as my opponent, you'll meet your end very quickly." Baraggan said.

"Is that so?" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, hold on just a minute." Levy said. "Look at the ground. Look at all the rocks and debris around him." Gajeel looked down to Baraggan's feet and saw the rocks were breaking apart into dust.

"What the hell? What's happening?" Gajeel said.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Baraggan dared.

"This looks bad. I think it might be best to stay away from the cloud that surrounds him and use long-range attacks." Levy suggested.

"Good idea." Gajeel said as he turned his arm into a lance. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" He fired energy shots from his lance and they were aimed right at Baraggan, but something strange was going on. They were exploding, but Baraggan wasn't getting hit. "How is he doing that?"

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy formed the word and it was surrounded by actual flames. It flew towards Baraggan, but the same result happened as Gajeel's attack.

"Pointless. You ants cannot stop me." Baraggan claimed.

"I don't get it. What kind of magic is he using?" Levy said.

"All things age and eventually rot away." Baraggan said. "People, objects, even magic suffers the same fate. This cloud I'm producing accelerates that process."

"It what?" Gajeel said.

"It accelerates aging even with magic?" Levy questioned.

"Correct. You two will rot away. Not even your bones will be left." Baraggan said. "I knew from the start who you were…Dragon Slayer. I know you specialize in close-range combat. That's why you are doomed to lose this fight."

'He's right.' Gajeel thought. 'My club and my sword are part of my arm. If I touch that cloud and what he says is the true nature of his magic, I'll rot away to nothing.'

"This is just a waste of my time. I'll end this here and now." Baraggan claimed. He had the cloud swirl in a few places and formed purples spheres that were flickering like they were covered in fire. "Respira Spheres!" Baraggan unleashed the spheres, but Gajeel and Levy were able to avoid it. The spheres burrow through solid stone, but the magic all the spheres blasted the two of them from the impacts and knocked them both to the ground.

"I've never seen magic like this before." Levy said.

"No kidding. It's so dark and you can actually feel the dark clutches of death." Gajeel said. Both of them tried to get back up, but the cloud was starting to circle around them. They had no way of escaping.

"All things are condemned to die." Baraggan said. "You only fear death because you can't fathom it. My power is the only thing absolute in this world and it will teach you that lesson."

…

Wendy

Wendy was up against Coyote Starrk and it would seem he specializes with Gun Magic. His use of it is dangerous because Wendy was down after one shot. Wendy tried to get back up to fight, but Starrk didn't look the least bit interested.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy unleashed her breath attack, but Starrk held up one hand and blocked it easily.

"I thought a dragon slayer would put up more of a challenge." Starrk said as he held out his gun. "Zero Flasher." Starrk was able to fire multiple blue blasts at once and Wendy took it all. Wendy was thrown around for all the explosions and rested against the ground with injuries all over her body.

"He's incredibly strong. I don't stand a chance." Wendy realized. Starrk walked over to her and held out both his guns to her. "Story of my life. Those who are weak always fall to my power. Sorry about this. I actually don't want to, but I have my orders."

…

Zommari

Nagato was powerless to defeat Zommari. He gave up the fight so that Lilly and Igneel could live, but he was unconscious. Zommari walked over to the three of them.

"He gave up the fight to save you two, but it was all for nothing." Zommari said.

"Nagato, please wake up." Lilly begged.

"We need you." Igneel said.

"I'm afraid no one will be coming to save you children." Zommari said as he was standing over the both of them. "I will put the three of you out of your agony."

…..

Rukia

Rukia was still unconscious after she was able to defeat Aaroniero. That meant she was left defenseless as another enemy was walking over to her. The second general, Kaname.

"How sad. It's a shame that almost half of the Eight Hollow Swords was defeated." Kaname said as he stood over Rukia. He used his sound magic and could hear she was still breathing and her heart was still pumping. Kaname decided to end it with him pulling out his sword. "Rest, Aaroniero. I shall avenge your death." Meanwhile, Byakuya and Laxus were still fighting Yammy. No matter how much they threw at him, the giant wouldn't go down. During the fight, Byakuya saw Rukia was in trouble.

"Rukia needs help!" Byakuya said as he went to go help her, but Yammy got in his way.

"You're not leaving until we're done here." Yammy said.

"I'll get her." Laxus said as he went to save Rukia, but Yammy swung his leg and hit Laxus. "Damn!"

"Neither of you are leaving until this fight is over." Yammy said. Rukia needed help like everyone else, but no one can save her.

…

Natsu's Team

All of them were on the ground. Aizen has overpowered them without even getting injuries. None of them could believe what was happening. They one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams seemed overpowered by one man.

"Damn. This can't be happening." Erza said as she continued to keep fighting.

"I'm afraid it is." Aizen said. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Fairy Tail has fought many battles and won them all, but you were bound to meet your match and face defeat at some point in your lives."

"Even if you do manage to defeat us, another member will defeat you." Erza said.

"Wrong. You need to have a bird's view of what is happening in the area and witness the elimination of all the fairies." Aizen said. He used wind magic and formed a tornado that tossed her in the air.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted. Erza was thrown high above the city and she could see some of Fairy Tail's best were about to be killed.

"No! Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Rukia, Nagato, Lilly, Igneel!" Erza shouted. All of them were in trouble and she couldn't do anything to help them.

…

Wendy

"Sorry, but I've got to do this." Starrk said as he was about to fire on Wendy, but he felt something strange was going on. He jumped back as two swords clashed against each other.

"Shucks, we missed."

"We'll get him next time."

"Who are you?" Starrk said. The two people that saved Wendy were Shunsui and a woman with long hair and kept her sword sheathed.

"Shunsui, Kagura!" Two masters from Cherry Sakura and Mermaid Heel arrived just in time. They weren't the only ones.

…..

Gajeel and Levy

The cloud was closing in around Gajeel and Levy with no place for them to escape. It seemed the end, but two geysers of water carried both of them away from the cloud.

"What? Where did that water come from?" Baraggan said.

"That was a close one." A fourth person stepped between Gajeel and Levy and saw it was Harribel.

"Blue Pegasus' master is here?" Levy said.

"Good." Gajeel said.

…..

Zommari

"Farewell, young wizard of Fairy Tail." Zommari was about to use his magic as Lilly tried to protect her older brother, but blasts of ice was shot out and pushed him back. "Who are you?"

"Striking defenseless children? Shameful." The person who saved them was a man with silver hair.

"Wait a minute. You're Lamia Scale's master! Lyon Vastia!" Lilly said.

….

Kaname

Kaname was about to swing his sword down on Rukia, but he heard something else coming his way. He flipped back just as two figures were about to strike him from behind.

"What kind of coward strikes someone who can't even stand?"

"The kind who has no heart."

"You two are the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. White Dragon, Sting and Shadow Dragon, Rogue." Kaname said. Many of Fairy Tail's friends have came and saved all of them.

…..

Erza

Erza saw their friends arrived and saved all her members. Seeing that gave Erza the boost of moral she needed as she landed down on her feet and still hold the will to fight.

"Looks like you were wrong, Aizen." Erza said.

"I wasn't expecting people from other guilds to be here. How did they know?" Aizen said.

"When we were told of your plans, we sent messages to our guild allies to help us." Erza said. "They all must have saw the light of the tower and knew to come here and just in time. They'll handle your subordinates while we finish you off." Her friends got back up to finish this fight. With their friends help, they still have a chance to win this war.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and Grimmjow together could hardly take Ulquiorra. This was becoming unbearable for Orihime to keep watching.

"Have you two learned yet that you cannot beat me?" Ulquiorra said. Both of them took a hard beating, but they still refused to give up.

"Looks like we missed most of the party."

"The least we can do is stay until it's finished." Two new voices came into the room and they looked to see Nel and Muramasa have arrived to help as well.

"Nel and Muramasa! What are you two doing here?" Ichigo said.

"Our guilds with others got word on what was going on." Nel said.

"So this Ulquiorra is one of them. I thought something was strange about him when we fought in Magnolia." Muramasa said.

"This is great." Ichigo said. "As much as I like to take Ulquiorra down by myself, I have to think of the greater good. With the four of us, you're the one that doesn't stand a chance, Ulquiorra."

"Don't be so sure." Ulquiorra said. Other guilds have taken part in the battle. The tide of the war has changed and victory might be in sight.

…

Ichigo: Lyon Vastia, an enemy that became friend a long time ago, helps in our cause. The will of an old friend of his flow through him. At the same time, Zommari refuses to give in as he believed Lyon thinks he's better than himself and it drives his will to fight.

Next Time: Arrogance Downfall

Ichigo: Who is the real arrogant one, Lyon or Zommari?


	81. Arrogance Downfall

Help has finally arrived in Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Cherry Sakura have answered Fairy Tail's calls for help. Perhaps their power can counter against Noches Espada's. At the moment Wendy was about to be killed, Mermaid Heel's master, Kagura, who's skill with a sword is equal to Erza's, and Cherry Sakura's master, Shunsui, who has power just like them.

"I know who you two are. You're the masters of Mermaid Heel and Cherry Sakura. What are you doing here?" Starrk said.

'Kagura and Shunsui! That's good. They're much stronger and much better fighters than I am.' Wendy thought.

"I take it you're either one of these two generals or a member of the Eight Hollow Swords that Erza told us about." Kagura said.

"You certainly have the power." Shunsui said. "I'm actually curious to see what you can do with it."

"I'll show you." Starrk said as he took aim and was aiming for the kill.

"Arrogance Downfall"

Starrk fired away with his magic gun and the blast caused a great explosion. Starrk thought that was the end, but Kagura jumped through the explosion with incredible speed and appeared right in front of him. Kagura has a style to keep her sword covered. She smacked Starrk with it and sent him flying into a building. Shunsui was able to get Wendy out of the explosion and was impressed.

"Wow and I thought Kagura being as strong as Erza was just rumors. This is the first time I've seen her fight." Shunsui said. Starrk emerged out of the ruble.

"This might actually be a challenge. Oh man, I should have stayed in bed." Starrk complained.

…

Sting and Rogue

Sabertooth's master, Sting, the White Dragon Slayer, and his partner Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, stood against the general of Aizen's army, Kaname. It's a good thing Sabertooth is here because they are just as strong as Fairy Tail.

"Why would members of Sabertooth be part of a fight that involves Fairy Tail?" Kaname said.

"They asked for our help. It's as simple as that." Sting said.

"We already know what you're planning and it's not going to happen." Rogue said.

"You think you're going to stop us. I can hear that." Kaname said.

"Can you hear this? White Dragon's Roar!" Sting unleashed a white laser, but Kaname stepped to the side and avoided it.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Rogue's hand was covered in shadows and he was going for a slashing motion, but Kaname jumped over it. "How did he do that?"

"Wasn't there a mention of one of them using Sound Magic to hear our thoughts? That's got to be him." Sting said.

"That would be the truth. The sounds of your own voices will be your demise." Kaname said. He snapped his fingers and a mixture of both of their voices in a sound explosion pushed them both back.

"This guy has got some power for someone who can't see." Sting said.

"True, but we won't fall to him." Rogue said.

"You will end up regretting becoming part of this fight." Kaname said. The two dragons face off against the general of sound and it's only the beginning.

…

Lyon

Lyon arrived and saved the Dragneel siblings from Zommari. He stood against him as the three of them were safe behind him and were grateful for that. However, they didn't understand why he was here.

"Mr. Vastia, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"Your guild sent a message asking for help." Lyon said. "It's a good thing I came here when I did."

"Who are you?" Zommari asked.

"I am Lyon Vastia. I am the master of Lamia Scale."

"Lamia Scale. I've heard about that guild." Zommari said. "Isn't there a member of the Ten Wizard Saints part of that guild? He would be a better choice for master."

"You must be talking about my old friend, Jura." Lyon said. "Yes, he was part of Lamia Scale, but you need to get caught up on current events. He retired from our guild a long time ago to be a member of the Magic Council."

"I see. Even so, you don't belong here." Zommari said as he took a stance. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Lilly saw through him and could tell what he was about to do.

"Mr. Vastia, be careful." Lilly warned. "His specialty is Eye Magic with this form called Submission Eyes. All he has to do is look at any part of your body and he brands you with this mark that has you under his control."

"Really? That's an interesting." Lyon said.

"You're about to see firsthand." Zommari said as he activated his magic. It looked like Lyon was about to be his next victim, but the mark appeared in thin air, just in front of Lyon. "What?!"

"Surprised?" Lyon said.

"How did you do that?" Zommari said.

"If your specialty lies in your eyes, you should use them more often." Lyon said. Zommari tried to get a closer look at what happened and the answer was reflecting back.

"I see. You created a wall of ice and made it nearly impossible to see it." Zommari said. "So your specialty is with Ice Magic."

"Yes. Now it's my turn to show you my magic." Lyon said as he jumped over the wall and took the same Maker Magic stance as Gray and Rukia. "Ice-Make: Eagle!" Lyon shot a barrage of eagle-shape pieces of ice, but Zommari moved aside. "Good reflexes. A lot came at you and you were able to avoid them all without getting a single scratch."

"You just came here and I'm already annoyed by that smug attitude." Zommari said. "What? Do you think you are all powerful just because you're the master of an official guild? If that's true, that arrogance of yours will be your downfall."

"You think I'm arrogant?" Lyon said. "Let me show you what I can really do. Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" Lyon formed a tiger made out of ice and it moved on its own. Zommari moved around carefully to avoid being chewed to bits by it. "I might be a little arrogant, but that's only because I secretly believe that Gray Fullbuster is my superior and I intend to prove he isn't."

"Uncle Gray?" Igneel questioned.

"I almost forgot. Gray and Lyon learned from the same master back when they were kids." Lilly said. Zommari jumped over the tiger and had it crash and break to pieces in the ground.

"Interesting. You learned with a member of this other guild." Zommari said. "I guess I can see more of a reason why you want to help them, but that won't save you."

"Now who's being arrogant?" Lyon said. "Blizzard!" Lyon held out his hand and formed a blizzard and Zommari couldn't see anything with him being surrounded by snow and wind.

"Coward. Stop hiding." Zommari said.

"Oh please. If you could, you would do the same." Lyon said. "Ice-Make: Dragonfly!" Lyon fired another barrage of ice, but this time it was in the shape of dragonflies and they blasted Zommari in the back and the blizzard cleared away. "You made the mistake of underestimating me. I am Lamia Scale's master. What you said is true. Jura would be a better choice for master than I am. That's why I inherited his will and fight with everything I have. Scum like you can't beat me."

"Scum?" Zommari said and he got a good look at Lyon's face and he felt like he was being mocked. "Stop it. Stop looking at me like that. All you official guild members have that same look. You think you're better than us?! You see us dark guilds as evil. Do you all think you're some kind of heroes?!"

"Enough of this." Lyon said. He got right to Zommari and held his hands to his face.

"AAAARRRRGGGH! Damn! Damn you, you bastard!" Zommari called out as he felt like he had stinging needles injected into him.

"He froze his eyes!" Lilly said. Zommari had ice over his eyes and couldn't see a thing.

"Damn you!" Zommari said as he tried to feel around for where Lyon is. "Where are you? Where are you?!"

"You believe we legal guilds think we're better because we use our magic to help others?" Lyon said.

"All of you legal guilds make me sick. You all think you're better than us dark guilds." Zommari said. "Take today for example. Who gave you the jurisdiction to interfere with our plans? Was it Fairy Tail? I don't think so because they don't have that right either. You see us dark guilds as evil, but we chose this route as a way of survival, to be free to use our magic how we please. You legal guilds choose to stand in our way of that."

"I don't remember ever saying something like that." Lyon said. "That might be true, but we chose to use our magic to help others. Fairy Tail came here to stop you because you threaten the world. We're here because Fairy Tail asked for our help and you help a comrade in need. It's time to end this. I feel guilty about striking a blind man, but you must be stopped. Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Lyon made an ice dragon this time and Zommari couldn't see where it was. The dragon came down and struck down on Zommari and sent him flying.

"Long live, Lord Aizen! Long live, Lord Aizen!" Zommari chanted before he crashed into the ground. He might be blind, but you could tell that he was knocked out.

"It's not too late for you. Fairy Tail had me see the error of my ways." Lyon said. "If you truly feel that way, remain mutual and quit this guild when you awake." In the end, Zommari was defeated by arrogance, but it wasn't by his believing he's better than Lyon. The arrogance that defeated him was him believing legal guilds were better than dark guilds. Lyon walked over to the Dragneels.

"Are you alright?" Lyon asked.

"Yes. Thank you for saving us." Igneel said.

"What about him?" Lyon asked for Nagato was still unconscious.

"Nagato. Nagato, wake up. I'm serious. You've got to wake up." Lilly said as she kept trying to get her older brother to wake up, but he wasn't moving.

…

Ichigo

The four spirit slayers have come together to take on one. Nel and Muramasa joined in the fight, but even with the extra help, Ulquiorra is still so strong. Nel jumped up and tried to kick him, but Ulquiorra blocked it with one hand and tossed her aside. Grimmjow and Muramasa tried tagging teaming him, but Ulquiorra ducked down from their attacks and struck them both in the gut and sent them both flying back. Orihime was getting scared.

"Even with four spirit slayers, Ulquiorra still seems to hold the edge over them. How can he be so strong?" Orihime asked.

"Legend has it that it took seven dragon slayers to defeat one of their own known as Acnologia." Ulquiorra said. "It would seem the principle is the same in this case. However, the end result will be what I keep saying."

"That's what you think." Ichigo said. "I've heard that story two and look where they are now. The same applies to us. We're going to win this. Noches Espada won't succeed. This is where it ends!"

…

Ichigo: Harribel, the master of Blue Pegasus. She was a big help in defeating Ten Rave and she's an even bigger help against Noches Espada. Against Baraggan, the old man that accelerates age until an object or person rots, all she has to fight with is water. Since water doesn't rot, can she defeat this foe?

Next time: Arc of Decompose

Ichigo: It's age against beauty.


	82. Arc of Decompose

The help from other guilds have been a big help. Lyon was able to defeat Zommari and the help from others have given the boost Erza and the others needed. They came at Aizen with new found strength.

"Ice Demon's Zero Destruction Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" With fists of flame and ice, Gray and Natsu attacked Aizen, but he was able to avoid or deflect both of their attacks.

"You'll have to move much faster than that." Aizen said. Lucy and Erza attacked together with Erza in her Flight Armor and Lucy in a form of her Star Dress called Cancer Form. Both of them circled around Aizen with incredible speed. Aizen jumped up to avoid them. "Your skills are impressive, but it won't save you."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Erza said with a smile. Aizen didn't understand until he felt something. He looked on his chest and saw he actually had a cut. He was actually injured.

"Arc of Decompose."

"Nice, we finally got a scratch on the guy." Natsu said.

"Don't celebrate like you've already won." Aizen warned.

"Surely you can understand the reaction." Erza said. "I admit that you have an immense intellect, immense strength, and much magic power in many forms of magic. One scratch on someone like you cause for a little enjoyment."

"I suppose." Aizen said as he placed his hand against the cut. "However, this is just a small nick and nothing more."

"Yes, but it proves you can be injured and if you can be injured, that means you can be beaten." Erza claimed.

…

Harribel

Gajeel and Levy were up against Baraggan, but were powerless with his strange dark cloud that even causes magic to decay. Both of them would have been done for if Harribel hadn't stepped in and saved them when she did.

"Are you two alright?" Harribel asked.

"Yes. Thank you for saving us." Levy said. Harribel kept her eyes on Baraggan as she was on guard of his magic. Baraggan remained silent as he had a very close eye on Harribel. He held more concern on her than the other two.

"You might want to watch out for his magic." Gajeel said. "I don't know how he does it, but it affects magic and other things. He said that by touching it would cause everything to rot away."

"Yes. I've heard about that form of magic." Harribel said.

"You've heard about my magic? Ridiculous." Baraggan said. "My magic is absolute, but it has been used in this day of age except by me."

"What kind of magic is it?" Levy asked.

"It's known as Arc of Decompose, otherwise known as Rot Magic." Harribel said. "It forms a dark cloud. It might seem like it accelerates aging, but actually skips right to the part where the object or the person begins to rot. It's a form of lost Time Magic and very dangerous. Many casters have met their end because of it."

"Yes, but I've actually mastered it." Baraggan said. "Actually fighting back would be pointless because nothing can touch me. I know who you are. Tier Harribel, part of Blue Pegasus."

"Master to be accurate." Harribel said.

"Makes no difference what you're position is." Baraggan said. "You specialize in Water Magic. If that is all you got, you'll lose this fight as well."

"That's quite the statement. Let's see you put that to the test." Harribel challenged as the two of them are about to face off.

…..

Toshiro

When Gin was about to finish Rangiku off, Toshiro stepped in and saved her. At this moment, he's fighting him right now.

"Ice Dragon's Slash!" Toshiro had his hand covered in ice as a claw to try and slash against Gin, but Gin was careful and able to avoid his slashes.

"You'll have to do better than that." Gin mocked.

"How's this? Ice Dragon's Icicles!" Toshiro shot out the icicles, but Gin jumped up and avoid them as well. "Ice Dragon's Hail!" Toshiro changed gears and shot out the hail, but Gin wasn't worried.

"Sorry. That isn't good either." Gin said as he held out his hand. "Piercing Intercept." Multiple lights shot out and smashed their way through all the ice and hit Toshiro. Toshiro slid back, but he stayed firm. "You're certainly strong for someone so young. Then again, there are those who are strong for when they are so old."

"What does that mean?" Toshiro said.

"Sorry, I was thinking of someone else." Gin said. "Someone, despite his old age, is very strong and his power is dangerous. I wonder how he'll hold up if he comes across someone just as equally powerful."

"Keep your head in our fight!" Toshiro said as he shot out some ice to keep the fight going. Little did they know that what Gin described is happening right now.

…..

Harribel

"Water Slicer!" Harribel started the fight between her and Baraggan. Baraggan had his magic cloud form around him and intercepted the water. The water dispersed to nothing before it could even reach him.

"You see? You're water is useless against me." Baraggan said.

"I don't get it. Water can't rot away, can it?" Gajeel said.

"No, but it can evaporate. Evaporation is probably the same to water as our flesh rotting away." Levy said. Baraggan manipulated the cloud to have it surround Harribel. Harribel saw she was surrounded by the cloud so she acted quickly. She used her water to give herself a boost and shot into the air.

"Waterfall Drown!" Harribel formed a massive amount of water in the air and had it fall down to Baraggan like a waterfall. Baraggan used his cloud to block the attack. The water was starting to disperse, but it was still coming. Baraggan had to act quickly because there was too much water. He moved back before the water could hit him.

"Damn it. She almost had him." Gajeel said. The cloud cleared away and Harribel came down.

"You used your cloud to try and have my water fade away." Harribel said. "That would have worked except that the volume was too much."

"So what? That proved nothing. I was still able to avoid your attack." Baraggan said.

"Let's put that to the test. Waterfall Drown." She formed the water and had it fall to Baraggan again.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice?" Baraggan said and formed the spheres from his cloud. "Respira Spheres!" He formed the spheres and intercepted the water and caused it to fade away. When the water vanished, Harribel noticed something of the shape the cloud took.

"So that's it." Harribel said.

"What?" Baraggan said.

"I've noticed something was strange." Harribel said. "When the water went through, part of the cloud was torn through when the water turned into traces of steam. It would seem that the cloud doesn't react well with substances like mist or steam. If it comes in contact with other forms of gas, the cloud disperses." Baraggan tried not to show it, but Harribel could tell she was right just by looking at him.

"So you've figured out the weakness of my magic." Baraggan said. "That won't help you. My magic is practically death. There's no greater power in this world than that. We're all meant to die. We fear it, saying we don't want to die, but it's inevitable. I've accepted that fact."

"If you truly have accepted it, why bother fighting?" Harribel said. "You make it sound like there's no reason for us to fight by that logic. We live and fight because we don't know how long we stay alive. If you accepted the fact that we're all going to die, why are you fighting?"

"Be silent!" Baraggan said as he had the cloud attack her. Harribel brought up a barricade of water to shield her from it. Harribel became water and slid her way through some water and appeared behind Baraggan.

"Looks like I have you." Harribel said. Baraggan swung his arm around, but Harribel grabbed on and held her ground against him. "What are you waiting for?"

"What?" Baraggan questioned.

"The cloud. I've noticed you put up a safe distance around yourself and the cloud." Harribel said. "Why would you do that? Is it because your magic was made like that or is it because you won't?" Harribel felt his muscles grew stiff for a second. "That's the answer. You set your magic like this so you wouldn't be affected by it and kill yourself."

"Damn you." Baraggan said.

"Quit talking like you're high and mighty." Harribel said. "The truth is….you're scared of death like everyone else. You don't want to die either."

"You blonde witch." Baraggan said.

"That reaction proves I'm right." Harribel said. "It's time I put an end to this." She had water form around them and shot up like a geyser. Baraggan got caught in the water and was flying straight up with the cloud vanishing.

"She did it! She outsmarted him and saw through him!" Gajeel said. "Guess she isn't just one of those pretty faces in Blue Pegasus."

"Now I see why Erza respects her so much." Levy said. "Hold on, did you call her a pretty face?!" Gajeel is in trouble later. As for Harribel, she's putting an end to this.

"This is where it ends for you." Harribel said. "Great beast of the sea, reveal yourself. Rise up and devour those who aren't pure. Shark Supremacy!" A giant shark made out of water rose up from behind her and was going up to Baraggan. The shark opened its mouth and swallowed Baraggan whole. The shark blew up and the water rained down around them. Baraggan crashed on the ground and was taken out as well. Now, only three members of the Eight Hollow Swords remain.

…..

Toshiro

"Oh dear, this is a sorry sight to behold." Gin said. "It would seem that our elite team of eight has been cut down to just three."

"That's good." Toshiro said. "That means we're winning and you'll be the next one to fall, you snake."

"Don't think I'll fall that easily as those fools have. You're side isn't that impressive either" Gin said. "Your friends, Byakuya and Laxus have been fighting Yammy from the start and they still haven't beaten him. Starrk is a dangerous one, and Ulquiorra shows absolutely no mercy to anyone. Kaname and my strength are stronger than them and you're not making much progress either."

"What would be your point?" Toshiro said.

"I'm saying that the fights from here on out will be nothing, but trouble no matter who is facing who." Gin said.

….

Ichigo: The mermaid, Kagura, has skill with a sword that matches Erza. Shunsui is the same. Two skilled sword warriors face off against a lazy loner. Any weapon can be dangerous in the right hands. So how can a lazy slacker cause so much trouble?

Next Time: Guns and Swords

Ichigo: A showdown between two classic weapons. Who will stand above?


	83. Guns and Swords

Most of Noches Espada has been defeated thanks to Fairy Taill and their friends. The fight continues to go on. Sting and Rogue continue to fight against Kaname, but with him listening to their thoughts made it even more difficult. Sting kept trying to hit the guy, but Kaname was able to avoid all of them.

"Will you quit your running and just fight us?" Sting said. Kaname thrusted his palm against Sting and pushed him back with some of his Sound Magic.

"There's no action I can't hear." Kaname said, but he noticed Rogue wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's the other one and why can't I hear him?"

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!" Kaname was attacked by feather-shaped shadows and was thrown into the air. He was still able to land on his feet and saw Rogue came out of the shadows.

"Nice work, Rogue." Sting said.

'Interesting. It would seem I can't hear that man as long as he's in the shadows.' Kaname analyzed. 'Dragon slayers have sharpened senses. I'll have to block them out.' He held his hands apart and for a sparkling orb.

"What's he doing?" Sting said.

"Get ready." Rogue said.

"Reino Silencioso!" Kaname clapped his hands together and the whole placed around the three of them changed where not a single sound could be heard.

"Guns and Swords"

…

God's Renewal

"Light Spirit's Meteor Strike!" Nel covered herself in light and tried to tackle Ulquiorra. The fight with the five spirit slayers continued to go on, but Ulquiorra so far has proven to be the superior one. Ulquiorra slid back, but he stayed firm against her attack.

"I got him!" Grimmjow said as he was coming from behind to attack. Ulquiorra saw the attack coming and tossed Nel right into Grimmjow. Ichigo tried attacking with his arm covered in magic, but Ulquiorra stepped to the side. Ulquiorra swung his arm and hit Ichigo and that caused him to hit the top. Muramasa tried his turn, but Ulquiorra kicked him in the chest and had him hit the wall.

"Unreal. How can he have so much strength?" Muramasa said.

"For real. I'm surprised he isn't one of those generals." Ichigo said. Ichigo looked around to see everyone was in rough shape. He also noticed something else was strange. "Hold on a minute. After all the fighting that's going on in here, how is this place still in one piece?"

"Oh, I suppose I haven't explained that." Ulquiorra said. "This place was made to defy what the gods created. It wasn't easy, but the crystal structure was hardened thanks to magic and other methods. It's practically unbreakable. It can't be destroyed."

"This place can't crumble?" Grimmjow said.

"That's right. Even if you win this fight by some miracle, you still won't win this war." Ulquiorra said. "We shall just recover and return again." That was a problem for Ichigo and the others. If they win, they still wouldn't be able to destroy this tower and that makes it free for anyone to use.

…

Shunsui and Kagura

Kagura and Shunsui saved Wendy from Coyote Starrk. Both of them were able to put up a fight, but Starrk was able to hold his own against them both. Starrk ran down the road and fired with both of his guns. Kagura and Shunsui were able to avoid all of his magic blasts.

"Wind Blade!" Shunsui used his wind magic to attack Starrk, but Starrk ducked down and rolled under the attack.

"You're mine." Kagura jumped up and was coming down to strike with her sheathed sword. Starrk flipped back and avoided Kagura's attack. He was careful as Kagura's attack smashed through the ground and sent some debris flying.

"You two are strong." Starrk said. "That just means this is going to be a hassle for me. Why do I have to be the one to do this?"

"He's a strange one. He seems so lazy, but yet he has great power." Kagura said.

"How does that seem strange?" Shunsui said. Kagura thought about it and came up with the idea that Shunsui was just the same as this guy.

"Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible." Starrk said.

"Of course, you have to catch me." Shunsui said as he dived into the shadows. Starrk fired away at the moving shadow, but his blasts weren't having any effect on Shunsui. Shunsui got behind him and rose up, but Starrk moved out of the way before he could be struck by Starrk's swords.

"You should watch where you're going." Starrk saw Kagura managed to get behind him. She swung her sword and whacked Starrk with it. He bounced against the ground a few times before he was able to get his footing. While the whole fight was going on, Wendy held back and watched since she isn't able to heal herself.

"Incredible. I'm not sure if they've ever fought before, but it's almost like the two of them are in perfect sync." Wendy stated.

"Get up. You obviously still have some fight in you." Kagura said.

"Come on, you don't want the fun to be over so soon, do you?" Shunsui said.

"Fun?" Starrk questioned.

"Yeah. A battle between two classic weapons used in duels, guns and swords." Shunsui said. "Wouldn't it be fun to figure out which is the better weapon?"

"Kyoraku, you be wise to take this fight serious." Kagura said. "This man is dangerous and is a member of Noches Espada. Treating this as anything, but a battle would be suicidal."

"Oh, come on, Kagura. There's no harm in adding a little humor to this." Shunsui said.

"I'll admit that you two are strong." Starrk said as he got back up and stood up straight. "It's almost a shame that I have to destroy the two of you."

"Why's that? Don't tell me you're one of those types that seek opponents to face just because they're powerful." Kagura said.

"Not quite." Starrk said. "From the moment I was born, I always had immense magic power. Everyone avoided me or couldn't handle my power. I've always envied the weak because they're with someone. I've always been alone. To meet people as strong as you two makes it kind of comforting."

"Oh, that's such a shame." Shunsui said.

"Even so, you are the enemy and you must be stopped." Kagura said.

"I was afraid you would say something like that." Starrk said as he took aim with both his pistols. "Might as well get this over with. Wolf Genocide!" He shot out magic blasts and they all took the form of savage wolfs.

"Wolves?!" Shunsui said.

"Move out of the way." Kagura ordered as both of them jumped in opposite directions.

"Don't bother trying to run from this spell. It's pointless." The wolves actually followed the two of them and neither of them expected that. The wolves jumped to both of them and actually bit them. Kagura and Shunsui felt like they were bittern and the wolves exploded.

"Kagura! Shunsui!" Wendy called out. Both of them flew through the smoke of the explosions and really felt the impact. Kagura tried to get up, but she had a nasty injury on the lower part of her left leg.

"What happened? Magic power with the personification of wolves?" Kagura questioned.

"Yeah. A little favorite of mine." Starrk said. "I can shape my magic power in the form of a wolf and have it act like one too. You can run as much as you like, but a wolf ends up getting it's pray."

"I see. It's similar to Harribel since she's able to use water spells that look and act similar to a shark." Shunsui said as he was able to get back on his feet.

"Whatever. Time to put an end to this. Wolf Genocide!" Starrk shot out more magic blasts that turned themselves into wolves. Kagura could barely walk let alone run from these things.

"Sure hope this slows them down." Kagura said as she unleashed her own magic power. She changed the field of gravity around her and the wolves were floating in the air and couldn't move.

"Gravity Magic?!" Starrk said. "Oh man. This is becoming more of a pain than I thought." He looked over to Shunsui that was trying to run from them. "I already told you that running isn't going to do you any good."

"Wind Blade!" Shunsui used his wind spell and managed to hit the wolves that was attacking him and they all blew up. "Tornado Waver!" Shunsui created a tornado and hit the wolves Kagura had lifted into the air and all of them blew up.

"What did you just do?" Kagura asked.

"I was just trying to defend myself, but it looks like something else happened." Shunsui said. "Unless I miss my guess, those wolves go off when they make direct contact with something. Since Kagura's gravity change wasn't an attack or cause any physical damage, they didn't detonate."

"Damn. I was hoping to wrap this up soon, but this is just going to keep going on." Starrk said.

"Then, let's end this." Shunsui said as he leaped right over to Starrk. He swung his blades down, but Starrk used his guns to block them. Shunsui kept swinging his swords around, but Starrk blocked each of his attacks with his guns easily. As the two of them kept crashing weapons together, Starrk was thinking over this whole scenario.

'Why? Why do I have to fight someone this strong all by myself.' Starrk thought. 'All I wanted was to find someone to be my equal, but not like this.' He raised his foot and kicked Shunsui in the chest and pushed him in the back. 'Even so, I can't lose this fight.' He took aim and fired.

"I've seen that." Shunsui said and he sliced right through the magic blasts and Starrk has never seen anything like that before. "I've figure out the power and density of the magic you put out when you fire with those. You'll have to do better than that."

"No more of this tagging back and forth." Kagura said as she tried to get back up, but her leg injury made it hard to move.

"You can't be serious. You can't walk on that leg." Starrk said.

"Kagura, he's right. Let me heal it first." Wendy said.

"No. I don't need to stand to use this." Kagura said as she activated her Gravity Magic again and Starrk was literally taken off his feet as he rose into the air. "He's got nowhere to run. Now's your chance."

"I'm sorry about this." Shunsui said as he jumped up to Starrk and Starrk had nowhere to run as Shunsui swung his blades and slashed against his chest. Kagura undid his magic. Shunsui landed on his feet and Starrk landed on his back. "You and I seemed similar. Also, you're not as alone as you think." Starrk looked back at his life. The reason he became part of a guild were to find those who were his equal and he did with the Swords and Aizen.

'I'm not alone." Starrk thought before he blacked out.

"Kagura, how's your leg?" Shunsui asked.

"It's fine." Kagura said as she tried to shake off the pain.

"I can heal you up." Wendy offered.

"Good. This fight isn't over and I doubt these other guys will be as easygoing as he was." Shunsui said. In the battle between guns and swords, swords won.

…..

Ichigo: Size in physical appearance doesn't matter in battle, but how well you work with other does. It's important to work pass your differences and work together. Even if you are among the strongest, it doesn't hurt to have others there to help you.

Next Time: Petals of Lightning

Ichigo: Teamwork is one of the most important things in the world. You do yourself well to remember that.


	84. Petals of Lightning

Noches Espada's forces have dropped greatly. Only two members of the Eight Hollow Swords remain, but there are still the generals and Aizen. Right now, Toshiro is still in battle with Gin Ichimaru. However, his ice seemed incapable of scoring a direct hit for Gin kept blocking it with his strange magic.

"I'm waiting. Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve?" Gin taunted.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Toshiro unleashed the icy roar, but Gin jumped to the side. Toshiro went to use brute force. He swung his arms, but Gin blocked each of his attacks. He grabbed Toshiro's fist and tossed him. "Resorting to brute force? Do you see your ice is useless against my Pierce Magic?"

"Pierce Magic?" Toshiro questioned.

"Oh, that's right. I guess I never explained the form of my magic." Gin said. "I'm sure you know some piercing spells, but Pierce Magic is different. Pierce magic is able to strike through everything. Its pure magic power condensed and sharpened with no element."

"It doesn't sound that impressive to me." Toshiro said.

"No? Then, perhaps I should show you how dangerous it can really be." Gin threatened.

"Petals of Lightning"

…

Sting and Rogue

Sting and Rogue were fighting Kaname until he unleashed this spell called Reino Silencioso. Sting was all alone and there was nothing, but darkness around him.

"Rogue, what are you waiting for?" Sting called out. "Start eating these shadows and get us out of here." He looked around, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "That's weird. I can't hear, see, or even smell anything. What kind of magic is this?" Rogue wasn't that far behind Rogue as he thought. Rogue was just as confused as Sting was.

"I don't understand this." Rogue said. "These seem like shadows, but I can't devour them. Sting, where are you?" He called out, but there wasn't a response. "This doesn't make any sense. It's like the whole world just disappeared." Neither of them understood what was going on. Then, both of them felt something on their bodies. It felt like they were both slashed against their bodies and were seriously hurt. "What the hell?"

"What was that?" Sting said. They can't see each other and Kaname is somewhere in this cover. What game is he playing?

…

Laxus and Byakuya

Ever since the war began here, Byakuya and Laxus have been fighting against Yammy. However, Yammy has strong endurance. He has been able to hold his own against Byakuya's petals and Laxus' lightning. It wasn't much help that he was a giant either. Byakuya and Laxus have gone through a lot of their magic fighting this guy and they're starting to tire out.

"Damn this guy. No matter what we throw at him, he won't stay down." Laxus said.

"Yes. He is rather noisy and a troubling one." Byakuya said. Yammy laughed out as if he already won.

"Is that the best you two can do? I thought you were suppose to be among Fairy Tail's best." Yammy said. "Oh well. Time I crushed the two of you already!" He raised his foot to stomp down on them, but both of them moved out of the way. Laxus turned himself into lightning and worked his way up Yammy's body until he reached the head.

"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!" Laxus locked his hands together and slammed them on Yammy's head. Byakuya flew up and had streams of his petals slash against Yammy's body.

"Forget it." Yammy said as he flexed his muscles and broke the streams apart. Laxus and Byakuya worked their way down and back on the ground.

"Man. What do we have to do to bring this bastard down?" Laxus said. "He's just too big and strong."

"Physically yes, but physical appearance shouldn't matter." Byakuya said. "He might look all powerful, but he doesn't have the power to defeat us."

"Then, why is he still standing?" Laxus said.

"If you're going to keep yapping, you can do it when you both are dead." Yammy said as he brought his fist down like a hammer, but both of them were able to avoid him. "Quit your running. The fact that you two are still alive is making me mad."

"Yo, Byakuya, you got any ideas on how we're suppose to knock this guy down a few hundred feet?" Laxus said.

"Admitting defeat. I seem to be remembering you wanted this to be a competition to see which one of us can beat him first." Byakuya said.

"Are you serious?" Laxus complained as he was getting annoyed by how Byakuya was acting. "You want to act that way? Fine. Someone needs to take you down a few notches as well. He turned around to face Yammy. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus unleashed the blast of lightning from his mouth and blasted Yammy, but he was still able to take it.

"Wow! That really got me. You really gave me a good shock." Yammy said with sarcasm.

"Come on. What is this guy made of?" Laxus said.

"My turn. I'll crush you!" Yammy said as he reached out with his monstrous hand, but Byakuya intervened.

"Sphere of Mawscape." Byakuya created a sphere of his petals between him and Yammy's hand and cut against it.

"Ouch. That actually stings a little." Yammy said as he pulled back.

"I thought this was a competition." Laxus said.

"It looks to me you're all out of power." Byakuya said. "So I saved you because you're an innocent bystander at this point."

"What did you call me?" Laxus said.

"I'm getting sick of this." Yammy said. "You two constantly arguing with each other is giving me a headache. Stop resisting and let me crush you like the insects you are." It was strange, but that big freak did get those two to get their act together.

"The overgrown gorilla made a point about our arguing." Laxus said. "We're both members of Fairy Tail. We've got to quit our arguing and actually work together as a team. That's the only way we're going to beat this guy. So how about we change the rules?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya said.

"Let's work together, but make it a race to see who can deal the final blow." Laxus said. Byakuya thought that was childish and completely juvenile.

"You're on." Byakuya said. He held his hand against Laxus' back. "In that case, let me give you a little help if we're suppose to be working together." Byakuya formed lightning in his hand. Since Laxus was a lightning dragon and able to absorb lightning instead of devouring it.

"Thanks. That will help me some." Laxus said.

"Stop making me keep repeating myself. Stop talking and let me crush you." Yammy said as he swung his fist down on them. Both of them jumped up and ran on his arm and climb up. "Get off me, insects." He tried to shake them off, but both of them were able to maneuver to stay on him.

"Bladed Flowers!" Byakuya had his magic swords rain down and pierced Yammy's flesh.

"Is that suppose to hurt me?" Yammy said. He wasn't really feeling any of them

"If that doesn't perhaps this will." Laxus said as he charged up his lightning. He blasted the sword and the electricity traveled through all of them and Yammy felt it that time.

"Damn it." Yammy said as the two of them jumped off.

"Storming Petals!" Byakuya had his petal rain down on Yammy and had them flow against Yammy's head.

"Okay I was annoyed before, but you took it to a whole new level." Yammy said.

"God, what's with this guy?" Laxus said. "He never shuts up. He keeps shouting how mad he is."

"Indeed. His voice is becoming irritating. Shall we silence him for good?" Byakuya said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Laxus said.

"You two little twerps think you can take me down?" Yammy said. "There is no way in hell that is going to happen. You're too weak." Yammy kept thrashing around, but Laxus and Byakuya were able to move the right way to try and stay out of his path of destruction.

"Looks to me this is a classic case of a person thinking that just because he's bigger that it makes him better." Laxus said.

"Let's show him that no matter how big the enemy is, Fairy Tail will prevail over any enemy." Byakuya said.

"Let's just shut this guy up." Laxus said. Byakuya flew up to Yammy.

"Excalibur Breeze!" A tornado of Byakuya's pinks petals was formed and it shot straight at Yammy with it spinning around like a drill.

"Those little petals still aren't enough to harm me." Yammy said. That was when he saw Laxus jump up and aimed behind the petals.

"Let's add a little electric charge to it. Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Roaring Thunder!" Laxus shot out a blast of electricity and the lightning combined with the petals. It was like they became petals of lightning. The combined power of two of Fairy Tail's best showed how well they work together and formed a unison raid. The attack blasted Yammy in the chest and it went right through him. The lightning and the petals blasted through his body and made a giant hole in his chest. The petals and lightning cleared away and Yammy was left with a new hole in his chest.

"Impossible." Yammy chocked out with his last breath. He fell back and landed on the ground and reverted back to his normal size.

"Finally. I can hear my own thoughts without listening to that aggravating voice." Byakuya said.

"Yeah and I won our little game." Laxus said.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya said.

"I was the last one to blast him with my lightning." Laxus said.

"But your lightning was only powerful enough to do what it just did because of my magic." Byakuya said.

"The same can be said for you, buddy." Laxus said. This caused another argument to start out between the two.

…

Natsu's Team

Erza and the others continued to fight against Aizen. They were actually starting to gain some ground against the mastermind. Aizen stopped for a moment as he felt another change in the battlefield.

"Interesting. I actually find this hard to believe." Aizen said.

"What's the problem now?" Erza asked.

"It's the Eight Hollow Swords. Other than Ulquiorra, all of them have either been defeated or killed." Aizen said. "It would seem I greatly underestimated you, Fairy Tail. Somehow, each fighter was able to find a second boost of power and that was enough for you to defeat some of my best."

"Alright. We're really moving up." Natsu said.

"With only one member of his best team left, this war is as good as ours." Gray said. "I know someone from our guild is clubbing that Ulquiorra."

"That's good to hear. Let's beat this guy and end it a lot sooner." Lucy said

"Hang on. You don't seem all that upset or furious as a master of a guild should." Erza said.

"While I will hold up my responsibilities to avenge them, I have no need to be concerned." Aizen said. "If they were defeated that just means they were weak and I greatly overestimated their abilities. This still doesn't change a thing because all that leaves are some of my strongest. From what I'm sensing, they aren't going to last much longer."

…

Ichigo: When a person becomes a warrior, they're senses are sharpened. They rely on them to aid them in their fights. It is believed that when one become unavailable, the others become even more sharpened. So how do you fight when almost all of them are useless?

Next Time: Silent Realm

Ichigo: Five senses where none of them are of any use.


	85. Silent Realm

Aizen's elite team, the Eight Hollow Swords, have been bested. Ulquiorra is the only member that's still standing. Aizen still had Gin and Kaname, but for how much longer? In the tower, Ulquiorra has used his power and beaten Muramasa and Nel with them on the ground. Grimmjow and Ichigo were breathing hard as they were still standing. Orihime watched the horror that was happening that was happening right in front of her and couldn't take it anymore.

"Pathetic." Ulquiorra said. "You four are suppose to be spirit slayers, but you can't even beat me."

"We're far from done." Ichigo said.

"It does bring up the question on how you're so powerful." Grimmjow said.

"It's simple. I'm not held back by emotions." Ulquiorra said. "I discarded those useless features a long time ago and traded them for power. On top of my logic, I know how to counter your attacks simply by looking. Unless you do the same, you'll never have the kind of power I possess."

"We don't want that kind of power." Grimmjow said.

"Ulquiorra, you've got a lot to learn." Ichigo claimed. They might be beaten down, but their spirits are far from broken.

"Silent Realm"

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Emotions aren't a weakness. They give us strength." Ichigo said. "You don't see that because you put logic and power over feelings of the heart. When you follow your feelings that is never the wrong choice."

"It's also the reason we're here and still fighting." Grimmjow said. "We're not just here because we know of what's to come. We're here because we feel we can win."

"Nonsense." Ulquiorra said.

"You're not going to prove us wrong." Ichigo said. "You might be standing at the top. You might have run things, but that's it. We're not going to lose to you!"

"You're reign of terror is over before it begun!" Grimmjow said. Both of them attack from both of Ulquiorra's sides, but Ulquiorra grabbed both of their fists and blocked them.

"It would seem that speaking to fools like you is meaningless." Ulquiorra said. "Those are words of those who haven't witnessed despair. If my words won't teach you, my actions will." Ulquiorra unleashed his power and blasted the both of them. Orihime turned away from the horror.

"I can't take this anymore." Orihime said as she was in tears. "Someone, please make it stop."

"I'm afraid I can't." Ulquiorra said. "I sensed that the other members of the Eight Hollow Swords have fallen. That means, for Lord Aizen, I have to give it all I have. You were right earlier about one thing, Ichigo. This IS where it's going to end."

…..

Sting and Rogue

To the outside world, it looked like the area the two dragon slayers that are fighting Kaname is a big black dome. Both of them remained trapped in the strange spell Kaname cast. Inside neither of them could see, hear, nor even smell anything. However, Kaname was unaffected it by it. He was torturing the two of them until he can deal a fatal blow.

"What's going on? Why can't I see that bastard?" Sting said.

"Sting, where are you? I can't see anything." Rogue called out. Both of them were trying to find the other or Kaname, but nothing was helping them.

"You two can yell all you want, but you're in my world now." Kaname explained. "Reino Silencioso, otherwise known as silent realm, is a powerful magic. Anyone except the caster in this area is unable to use their senses of hearing, sight, or touch. Not even light can be seen here. It can only be cast by someone that has one of their senses. I just need to find an opening to deal a final blow." While Kaname stayed back, Sting and Rogue were trying to find some way to counter this magic.

'This is bad.' Sting thought. 'I'm using my magic, but I can't see my own light. It doesn't seem like Rogue is able to eat this thing away either. So how are we suppose to fight this Kaname guy?'

'This magic is powerful. I'm unable to pick up on anything.' Rogue thought. 'I can't even sense any magic power.' Kaname tried attacking again and ended up slashing against the both of them and the two of them really felt it. 'I still have my sense of touch, but how can that help?'

"These two are indeed strong. I shouldn't have expected anything less from dragon slayers." Kaname said. "How much more can the two of them take before they are claimed by death?"

"Quit hiding! Rogue, where the hell are you?!" Sting shouted. Sting and Rogue tried to stay on guard. Both of them couldn't tell they were slowly backing into each other until their backs actually pressed against each other and they could finally see and hear each other.

"Oh no." Kaname said.

"Sting?" Rogue said.

"Rogue?" Sting said. Both of them backed away from each other, but lost trach of the other again. "Rogue, where did you go?" He felt someone grab his arm and could see Rogue again.

"That's it. I think I've finally figure it out." Rogue said.

"Figured what out?" Sting said.

"How this magic works." Rogue said. "This magic blocks out three of the senses. Our opponent is clearly unaffected by it since he can tell where both of us are. However, we still have our sense of touch. After all, we can still feel his sword piercing and slashing against us. It would seem that as long as we stay in physical contact with each other, the spell has no effect on either of us."

"That's great and all, but that doesn't help us against this guy." Sting said. "We need to touch this guy for us to hear and see this guy."

"I'm aware of that." Rogue said as he positioned the both of them. He had them back to back and linked their arms together. "We're still unable to see, hear, or smell him, but we're still dragon slayers. We were raised by actual dragons. Our dragons taught us to use our instincts. Our abilities are limited, but that doesn't mean we can't win."

"You're right. We've got to trust our instincts." Sting said. Kaname kept a close eye on them and readied his next attack.

"Trying to sense my next attack?" Kaname said as he held up his sword and ready for another attack. "Let's see if that can actually work." He swung his sword down and there was no reaction. The sword started form a cut on them, but Rogue and Sting acted fast and kicked him right in the stomach. They were able to see Kaname for a few seconds before he was slid back and they lost him again.

"We had him." Sting said.

"Right. We just need to try harder." Rogue said. Kaname hanged back and tried to figure out where he should strike before the two of them can react.

"Interesting. They could feel my attack and tell where I was." Kaname said. "That's not entirely relying on your instincts, but your reaction timing is impeccable. I'll have to go with a different method." Kaname walked around and positioned himself. "With your bodies in that positioned, your arms won't be used as defense. That leaves the positions of your hearts exposed. I'll strike the both of you down." Kaname stood right in front of Sting and held up his katana. "This is where it ends." Kaname charged right for Sting with his sword aimed to impale his heart and there wasn't a thing Sting could do about it.

"There!" Sting said and that was a surprise to Kaname. Sting rose his foot and struck Kaname right in the gut. Sting kept his foot there so they can fight him. "It worked. I was able to sense where he was coming."

"This cannot be." Kaname said.

"Let's show him what Sabertooth got." Sting said and banged his head against Kaname. Of course Sting had to grab him with his teeth so they wouldn't lose him again. Rogue rolled backwards and slammed his foot against Kaname. Sting rolled forward and did the same thing.

"Grab him before we lose him." Rogue said. They unlinked their arms and grabbed a hold of Kaname's arms.

"It's not possible. No one has ever bested me after I use this spell." Kaname said.

"Looks like we just did." Sting said.

"This is where it ends for you." Rogue said. Sting and Rogue unlinked their other arms. Since both of them had a hold on Kaname, all three of them were still able to know where the others were. Both of them held their spare arm back and formed an orb of their own element. Two of them merged together to form a mixture of light and darkness.

"This form of magic I'm sensing….light and darkness together?" Kaname said. "I wish I could see that beauty for myself."

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" Both of them shoved the mixture and pressed it against Kaname. A mix of light and dark was shot out and carried Kaname with it. The force blasted its way out of the dome and caused it to shatter away. Kaname was blasted through and slid against the ground and was heavily damaged from an attack like that.

"Nice work." Sting said.

"Glad that's over with." Rogue said, but both of them felt all the fatal sword strikes Kaname laid on them. Both of them dropped down to one knee from all of it.

"Alright Fairy Tail, you started this and I know you can end this." Sting said. Now, one of the generals of Noches Espada has been defeated.

…

Toshiro

Toshiro was down on his knees from his fight with Gin. Gin's Piercing Magic was a challenge. I was breaking through all of Toshiro's ice attacks and striking Toshiro directly. He has proven to be a real challenge for Toshiro.

"Are we done yet? It looks like you've used up all your tricks." Gin said.

"We're far from done." Toshiro said. "I'm determined to beat you…for Rangiku."

"Rangiku? Why would you want to defeat me for her? Aren't you doing this to save that Orihime girl?" Gin asked.

"That is true, but I'm fighting you for Rangiku as well." Toshiro said. "You were her childhood friend. I happen to know for a fact that she cared deeply about you. I can see you feel the same as she does, but you were still set out to kill her. What's wrong with you? If you really cared about Rangiku, why would you ever want to do that to her?"

"It's really none of your business." Gin said.

"Perhaps, but the fact is that you hurt my friends." Toshiro said. "I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail and that's unforgivable." Toshiro was able to stand again with him releasing his magic power as he was covered in a blue aura. The ice and wind flowed around him and you could actually see the dragon around him.

"Very well." Gin said as he had a white magic aura around him. "You're one of the newest dragon slayers in the world. You got some pretty big shoes to fill, junior. Let's see if you have the strength like one." One general down and another to go. Can one of the newest of dragon slayers fight like the rest?

…

Ichigo: Toshiro is a second generation dragon slayer. That means he has a dragon lacrima within his body. Yet it was for that reason that people avoided him before and he became as cold as the ice he makes. That was until he came to Fairy Tail and the ice that surrounded his heart was melted and had him grow like a flower.

Next Time: Blooming Ice Flowers

Ichigo: Even in winter, flowers are able to blossom.


	86. Blooming Ice Flowers

Noches Espada's strength is dropping. Only three of the most dangerous members of this guild remain. Toshiro was pouring out all of his power in his fight with Gin. This is his final attempt to bring Gin down.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Toshiro roared out a blast of ice, but Gin jumped over it. "You're not getting away." Toshiro jumped up to attack, but Gin grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Don't you see that you are simply…." Gin didn't get to finish as Toshiro banged his head against him. Then, Toshiro kicked Gin back and got himself free from his grasp. Gin hit a wall and slid down it. "You actually hit me!?"

"Looks like I finally managed to score a point." Toshiro said. "It's not going to stop there. I'll freeze you and shatter you to pieces." The ice dragon is about to show his true power.

"Blooming Ice Flowers"

Gin stood back on his feet. He was actually interested in Toshiro's power.

"You talk a big game for such a young wizard." Gin said. "You show a lot of potential for someone so young. It's a shame your life will be ending here."

"Is that so?" Toshiro said.

"I'll show you." Gin said as he held out his arm and Toshiro readied himself for anything that might happen. Gin held up two fingers and slid them horizontally. "Slicing through all, punishing others: Guillotine!" A ray of light was shot out from the line Gin drew with his fingers. Toshiro tried to avoid it, but the force from the attack was so powerful. The light sliced right through solid concrete like it wasn't even there and shot out for miles until it faded away. Toshiro rolled against the ground and was greatly damaged from the attack. "That spell takes the form of a small and narrow line. Either jumping or ducking is the way to dodge it. However, the force of it is too much for to resist. You handled that well. People like you are very talented. I call it a prodigy."

"Damn it." Toshiro whispered. Gin walked over to Toshiro's beaten body and started stomping down on it.

"Is that it? Was the last of your strength taken out trying to resist that attack?" Gin said. He kicked Toshiro up right and had him face the sky. What little conscious Toshiro had left was of him staring at the sky with clouds covering it.

'It's times like this that makes me think back to my times before I became part of Fairy Tail.' Toshiro remembered as he looked back at his life in what might be his last moments.

….

Flashback

It was cool night with a full moon on the day Toshiro was born. His mother screamed as she gave birth to him, but Toshiro wouldn't cry or move. The doctors tried their best to help him, but it was difficult when they found the source.

"He has so much magic power and he has no control over it. It's fluctuating and it's affecting his body."

"How do we stop it?"

"I'm afraid there is only one way. We have to place a dragon lacrima within him. The magic power in it is the only way to keep it stable."

"From the moment I was born, I had so much magic power in me." Toshiro narrated. "The doctors gave me a dragon lacrima in order to help me, but it became a hindrance. My mother passed away not long after I was born. As for my father, he tried to raise me, but at young age, my magic was still difficult to control. I soon learned that my element became ice and my father was killed by the cold. My grandmother took me in and I was able to contain my magic, but that's where it didn't end.' Toshiro was able to grow, but people learned of him and his power and feared him.

"Is he that boy?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." People ran just by looking at him and he hated all of it.

'Why do they run? Why do they hate me?' Toshiro thought. 'My magic was difficult to control, but I have gotten better. Yet they all fear me.'

'None of them seemed to have understood my problem except grandma.' Toshiro narrated. 'One day, that all changed. Those who feared me attacked our home in the hopes of getting rid of me.' His home was set on fire and people chanted like it was a good thing.

"Grandma, where are you?" Toshiro called out as he tried to find her. He heard coughing and saw her on the other side of the room. "Grandma, this way." Before she could even take a step, the roof collapsed around her. "Grandma!" It was moments like this that Toshiro's emotions grew out of control and when that happened, so did his magic. Toshiro screamed and caused the entire place around him to freeze. Even the flames when out because of his ice. After that, everything went blank around him.

"Hey, get up. Can you hear me?" Toshiro could hear someone's voice. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Rangiku for the first time. "You alright kid?"

"What happened?" Toshiro said.

"You tell me. Everyone was frozen except you." Rangiku said. Toshiro got up and looked to see there was snow and ice all around. Toshiro already knew the cause.

"This was my doing." Toshiro said.

"You did this?" Rangiku said and she could tell there was a lot of regret written on his face. "You know, if you're looking for control, my guild can help you." Rangiku said.

"A guild?" Toshiro said.

"Yeah. The guild I work with is Fairy Tail. It's one of the greatest places in the world and you should join it." Rangiku suggested. This was where Toshiro's story started.

End of Flashback

…

Rangiku was down and hurt from her encounter with Gin, but she wasn't giving up the fight. She crawled her way over to Toshiro and Gin and she saw what Gin was doing to him.

"Gin, stop it. Leave him alone." Rangiku said and got Gin's attention.

"Rangiku, I'm surprised you're able to move." Gin said.

"What happened to you? You use to be a sweet guy." Rangiku said. "You obviously need help so let me help you."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm following orders." Gin said. Toshiro could still hear everything. It was because of Rangiku that Toshiro even came to Fairy Tail and he was in her debt for that. He remembered that day like it was only yesterday.

…

Flashback

It was just another day in the guild. People were drinking, chatting, or brawling. Rangiku was just hanging near the bar until she noticed someone was walking into the guild and that it was Toshiro.

"Well, look who showed up." Rangiku said.

"Yeah. I thought about what you said and I want to be part of the guild." Toshiro said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rangiku said. "You do to well to remember that the mark we wear is not for decoration. This is the mark of a family. We take care of each other."

"Mark of a family?" Toshiro said. He didn't understand it at the time, but he soon learned what that meant.

End of Flashback

…..

Toshiro grabbed Gin by the ankle and Gin was surprised as he looked down. Toshiro found a stronger resolve. He wasn't out of this fight just yet.

"Turning away from the help of someone who cares about you? That will be a mistake." Toshiro said. "I won't allow you to have your way so I have to get up until you stay down." He kicked Gin in the stomach and pushed him back.

"My word! Where do they keep finding the strength to get back up?" Gin said as Toshiro rose to his feet. Toshiro raised his head and gave Gin a glare that a beasts gives. Gin no longer saw Toshiro. He was staring in the face of a blue and white dragon. A sign of a true dragon slayer.

"Time to end this. I'll show you what a Fairy Tail wizard can do." Toshiro said as he held his arm up to the sky. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" His magic shot into the air and was breaking through the clouds.

"What's this? He's breaking through the sky!" Gin said.

"Blooming Frozen Flowers!" It began to snow. As each snowflake landed, a flower made of ice bloomed. Some landed around and on Gin.

"What is this?" Gin said. He tried jumping away, but the ice ended up trapping him.

"It's useless to try and run. Everything the snow touches, the flake turns into a flower until you're completely incase in it." Toshiro said. "As soon as the hundreds of ice flowers bloom, your life will come to an end." The flowers sprouted and grew around each other with Gin becoming trapped in it. He took one last look at Rangiku.

'A friend.' Gin thought. 'I wanted to be more than friends. I truly did love you, Rangiku. In the new world, I thought that we would always be together. No trouble, no worries. All I ever did was for you.' Those were his last thoughts before the ice completely encased him and death claimed him in the form of a tower of ice flowers. Rangiku looked up to the tower as she saw the person she once knew is forever gone.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Toshiro said.

"It's alright." Rangiku said. "It had to be done. He needed to be stopped. He endangered our friends, hurt our family, and who knows what else he did. It's probably best that you were the one that killed him rather than me. My feelings would have clouded my judgement and he would have used that opportunity to his advantage." Rangiku looked up to her old friend in the ice and let a few tears escape. Toshiro didn't bother to even try and stop her. However, Toshiro relaxed and that let all the pain and injuries he acquired from the battle reach him. He collapsed to the ground and could barely move without him going through pain. "Toshiro! Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright." Toshiro said. "At least that takes care of Noches Espada's general. We're getting close, I can feel it." Toshiro has earned his place as one of the dragon slayers and has earned his place as a member of Fairy Tail. With Gin trapped in ice and his life lost, the only true threats of Noches Espada that remain are Ulquiorra and Aizen. The end of this war draws near as we've reached the climax and drop to the finale.

….

Ichigo: Magic is what helped made the world what it is. It brings happiness and joy to others. Of course, there are those who use it for evil and destruction. It's never clear if magic's origin is from light or if it's from darkness. It all comes down to how magic is used.

Next Time: Devastatio Magicae

Ichigo: If someone controls the very fabric of magic, they have great power.


	87. Devastatio Magicae

Seven swords have been broken, both of the generals have been defeated, and we near the end of this war. Fairy Tail has had helped by their guild allies. The four spirit slayers battle against the fifth. It has been a helped, but Fairy Tail is going to be the one to end this. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy continue to fight against the master of Noches Espada, Sosuke Aizen. It was a hard battle, but they're finally gaining some ground against him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu unleashed a lash of flames, but Aizen held up his hands and blocked the flames.

"Ice-Make: Freeze Lance!" Gray shot out a barrage of lances at Aizen and he got hit by those lances and ended up frozen. "Got him."

"Interesting. You hardly see fire and ice work well together." Aizen said through the ice and was able to smash it to pieces for him to be free.

"Black Wing Armor!" Erza flew down in her new armor and swung her sword, but the sword went right through him and he disappeared like an illusion. Aizen reappeared behind her, but Lucy used her whip to grab his arm.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Lucy said.

"I must say that it is impressive that you've all lasted this long, but it's about time for the show to end." Aizen said.

"Devastatio Magicae"

Aizen unleashed some magic power and broke his arm free from Lucy's whip. He jumped and flipped over Lucy so he could face all four of them.

"Now what do we do? We've thrown everything we've had at him and he's hardly taken any damage." Gray said.

"He's making me really mad." Natsu said. "Although, I love the challenge. It's been a long time since I got all fired up."

"Natsu, focus. We have to take this guy down." Lucy said.

"Why don't we stop and just talk for a minute?" Aizen said as he held up his hand. His hand glowed with magic and the gravity around them intensified. The ground sank some with some cracks forming. All four of them was crushed to the ground with the intense change of gravity around them and he kept them pinned there. "I've heard tales of the four of you and its more impressive seeing it for myself. The four of you have grown spontaneously as I thought you would."

"What do you mean by that last part?" Erza said.

"The truth of the matter is….I've been weary of the four of you for a long time." Aizen said and that was surprising knowledge to all of them.

"Are you saying you've been preparing for us since before this war started?" Gray said.

"Much longer before that. I have been for many years." Aizen said. "It all started with you….Natsu Dragneel."

"Me? What do you mean? Have you been spying on my personal life?" Natsu said. "Oh man. Did you spy on me and Lucy when we were trying to have kids, you freak?!"

"I don't think he's that kind of person." Lucy said as she blushed a little.

"What I mean is that I've heard of your famous destruction and destructive power and it peaked my interest." Aizen said. "The other three only got in the way of my sight, but I've seen them as well and they peaked my interest."

"How long have you been watching us?" Erza said.

"Ever since you're little team was formed." Aizen said. "I've used small devices and surveillance lacrimas to keep my eye on all of you. Everything he's revealing is a surprise to them. "Each one of you have faced a powerful enemy that's left a strong impact on you or awoke a new power."

"There's no way you could have watched all our battles." Lucy said.

"I have." Aizen said. "Interesting piece of information, all those life impacting battles came a little while after you joined the guild, Lucy." None of them noticed that before, but he was right. "Don't be too hard on yourself Lucy. This is a perfect example of coincidence. Either way, I have. I've seen all of you fight the guilds of the previous Balam Alliance, alter the future, and many other wars."

"Yeah right." Natsu said as he refused to believe it.

"I have and what you've learned." Aizen said. "During your battle with Gajeel in Phantom Lord, you learned of other dragon slayers. During your battle with Jellal, you experienced Dragon Force. During your battle with Zero, you took Dragon Force to new power. During your battle with Hades, you learned to control two elements at once. During your battle with the Twin Dragons, you learned the power of third generation dragon slayers. During your battle with the Rogue from the future, you altered fate. During your battle with Mard Geer, you learned to use the Dragon Force on your own. I've even seen your biggest battles between your brother Zeref and Acnologia. You learned of your origin from Zeref and how to use the power of seven dragons in your battle with Acnologia."

'He's even seen the battle with Acnologia?!' Erza thought as she didn't think that would be possible.

"You've learned of second generation from Cobra. God Slayer Magic from Zancrow. How to work with other dragon slayers in your battle with Laxus and the king of Edolas and much more." Aizen said. "Of course, there was the rest of you as well. Gray, you confronted your past in your battle with Lyon and Silver. Erza, you learned to stop hiding behind armor in your battle with Ikaruga and where your power lies in your battle with Azuma. As well as your origin from Irene. Lucy, you learned of new celestial power from your battle with Angel and learned to do what is hurtful when you took on all of Tartarus."

"This guy really has been watching all of our fights." Gray said.

"Here I thought Juvia was a weird stalker before she married Gray." Lucy said.

"You've made it clear you've been watching us Aizen. What is your point?" Erza said.

"All I am saying is that in each of those battles, each of you have grown powerful and continued to do so over the years." Aizen said. "I expected you would. I know of all your strengths. Even if you could injure me, the outcome will all be the same. You all will die and I shall take over the brand new world."

"Stop talking about this new world!" Natsu shouted as he tried to get up, but the intense gravity kept him down. "You keep saying you know us. You keep talking about this new world. It's starting to give me a headache."

"Exactly what are you trying to say?" Aizen said.

"You can't possibly know our strength because we grow stronger and stronger." Natsu said. "It's always changing. As for this new world, it's not going to happen. You don't need to destroy this world because there's nothing wrong with it. We all have our own freedom." Aizen gave a small chuckle from hearing Natsu talk.

"Fairy Tail is a suiting name for your guild." Aizen said. "You all live in fantasies. We have no freedom. We're all subjugated to higher beings. I'm going to be truly free by being one myself and the world I have envisioned will allow me to be just that. As for your strength, it is changing. I've seen you with that Night Spirit Slayer. After the war with Alvarez, you seemed to have gotten soft. The new generation has surpassed the old."

"I find that a good thing." Natsu said and was able to get on his feet. Even Aizen couldn't calculate he would be able to do that.

'How is he still standing with this much gravity?' Aizen wondered.

"The new generation has to learn from the old." Natsu said. "That means we have to set an example and take you down." Natsu was able to start running. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu caught himself on fire and rammed his head into Aizen and got everyone free from his Gravity Magic. Natsu raised his fist and pounded Aizen against his face and pushed him back.

"Alright, Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Nice shot, pyro." Gray said.

"Natsu is right. We have to set an example for the new generations to come and keep fighting." Erza said as she and the others got back up.

"That won't happen." Aizen said. "I cannot be defeated. I've made no mistakes. However, your strength is impressive. There's more than I calculated. However, in the world I'm going to create, all that power you have will be mine. I shall control all magic and I have the very spell to do just that."

"Impossible. There's no spell that allows you to control all magic." Erza said.

"I do and I'll show you." Aizen said. First, he held his arms out. Then, he brought them back and made an X with them. Finally, he placed his right hand over his left and clapped them together and formed something like a miniature black-hole. "Devastatio Magicae!" The black-hole had a powerful suction and Natus and the others felt weak with sparkling streams coming out of them.

"What's happening? I feel so weak." Lucy said as they were beginning to drop.

"Is our magic power being drawn from our bodies?" Erza said.

"Yes. That is the nature of this ancient spell." Aizen said. "It draws in all the ethernano in the area until I say otherwise and will cause massive destruction. The affects will spread as well. Until I have gathered enough, all Fairy Tail members will die."

"But you'll kill your own men as well as that crystal tower." Gray said.

"The God's Renewal will survive. It can't be destroyed and what I calculated won't be enough anyway." Aizen said. "As for my members, many of my elite have already fallen. Those who are still alive have failed me. The rest are of no use."

"You're despicable as a master." Erza said.

"Magic will be forever mine to control. This is the outcome I spoke of." Aizen said as he was a confident genius in believing he won.

"No this isn't." Natsu said as he still had plenty of strength. "This is our world. This is our magic. If you're not going to be part of it, you have no business being here." He charged right at Aizen.

"You imbecile. All you're doing is speeding along the process." Aizen said.

"My magic is my magic. Erza's magic is Erza's magic. Everyone's magic is their own magic." Natsu said. "We'll never hand it over without a fight." Natsu ignited his flames and struck at Aizen. The impact caused a great flash of light that covered most of the area and caused some tremors. Everyone hang back for the light to fade away. Lucy and the others saw Natsu was able to strike before Aizen could finish the spell.

"Now! Come on guys, attack." Natsu said.

"No, stay back!" Aizen said as he thrusted his palm against Natsu's chest and pushed him back. "I am the most powerful being. I am God! I cannot lose!"

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu said as he started to grow red scales over his body. This was the Dragon Force, the final form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Aizen saw the others coming to attack.

"Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray formed two swords and slashed Aizen with them that covered him in ice. Aizen looked to Lucy and saw she was glowing in yellow light and was chanting. The next thing he knew, he was in a starry sky with what looked like planets

"With all eighty-eight heavenly bodies shining! Urano Metria!" Lucy released all that power and blasted Aizen with it. Then, Erza was running right at him.

"Requip! Nakagami Armor!" Erza changed armors again to another revealing one with a halberd. "Nakagami Starlight!" Erza slashed at him with great force and senthim flying in the air for natsu to finish.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu spun his arms as streams of fire clashed against each other and blasted against Aizen with a great explosion. Aizen hit the ground and was met with devastating injuries. The master of Noches Espada has been taken down. "Yeah! Fairy Tail for the win!" Lucy ran over to him and kissed him right on the cheek.

"Every time you do stunts like that, I love you more and more." Lucy said.

"We did it! We took down their master." Gray said.

"Yes. I would assume everyone else has won their battles." Erza said.

"You think so, but you're wrong." All of them heard Aizen speak and couldn't believe he could. "Not to worry, I don't have the strength to stand. There's still Ulquiorra. As long as he has Orihime Inoue, we haven't failed."

"That's right. There's still that traitor." Gray said.

"I hope whoever is fighting Ulquiorra will take him down." Natsu said, but Aizen smirked.

'Don't be so sure. Ulquiorra has never let me down before.' Aizen thought. 'There's a reason Ulquiorra isn't one of my generals. It's because he refused the position.'

…

Ulquiorra

Orihime has never been so terrified. Three of the spirit slayers were beaten and laying on the ground. The fourth, Ichigo, was hung by Ulquiorra as Ulquiorra had him by the neck. Aizen might have been defeated, but if Ulquiorra isn't stopped, it all the pain, all the struggle, all the suffering Fairy Tail went through might be for nothing.

…

Ichigo: Emotions can be a problem. They make you experience sadness, terror, and anger. However, there are good emotions as well that you experience such as joy and excitement. Those who can't understand that are lost in darkness and have yet to see the light that lies inside them.

Next Time: Five Spirits

Ichigo: We fall, but we continue to stand for what we believe in.


	88. Five Spirits

Ulquiorra, the Lightning Spirit Slayer, the last obstacle in defeating Noches Espada. However, he has proven to the most challenging. Four of his own kind wasn't enough to defeat him. Grimmjow, Nel, and Muramasa were battered and beaten with Ichigo being held by his neck. It would seem that he has won in this battle and all Orihime did was stood there and watch with tears flowing down her face.

"This was bound to happen. It was inevitable." Ulquiorra said as he dropped Ichigo and he fell to the floor.

"No." Orihime whispered. She couldn't believe that the man that brought her to Fairy Tail, the man who always won was actually beaten in front of her eyes.

"Fairy Tail was warned of what would happen, but they ignored it." Ulquiorra said. "Perhaps if they would learn to actually listen, they wouldn't have suffered. This proves that all those foolish beliefs of theirs are nonsense."

"How can you say that if this fight isn't even over?" Ulquiorra looked back behind him and saw Ichigo continued to get back up. Despite all his injuries, Ichigo's spirit has still not been broken or slayed.

"Five Spirits"

"How can this be?" Ulquiorra said. "How are you still able to get up?" Ichigo didn't respond, but Ulquiorra payed attention to the rhythm of Ichigo's breathing. He also looked to the outside world and remembered what time of the day it is. "Of course. How could I have been so thoughtless? It's the middle of the night where you draw your power just from the air."

"It's more than that." Ichigo said. "I'm not going to roll over and die. I've got to beat you and I will."

"You don't have the strength." Ulquiorra said.

"That's what you think." Ichigo said as he still had the strength to make a jump and pounded Ulquiorra across the face and Ulquiorra slid back.

"Let me guess. You're doing this because of your emotions." Ulquiorra said. "They are more of a hindrance than a strength. They cause nothing, but pain."

"What don't you understand? They don't cause only pain." Ichigo said.

"No? Look at your friend." Ulquiorra said as they both looked over to Orihime with her tear stained face. "Right now, she's in deep pain. Tears have been running down her face. It probably feels like she has a hole in her chest. So tell me how that is strength?"

"Ever heard of the expression no pain, no gain?" Ichigo said. "Do you ever see the bright side of anything? There are emotions like sadness and anger that can hurt you, but there are others. There's joy and happiness….and any of those can be strength if you harbor them. That's what you're able to do in a guild."

"All you're talking is doing is annoying me." Ulquiorra said.

"Then let's stop talking and start fighting." Ichigo said as he dived right in. Ichigo kept throwing attacks as fast as he could, but Ulquiorra countered and defend just as quickly.

"This does you no good." Ulquiorra said. "Our power difference is too vast and no emotion you feel is going to change that. They serve no purpose so there is no need for them." Ulquiorra attacked, but Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"What a sad man you are." Ichigo said. "You're surrounded in darkness and you've embraced it. I don't know what happened that made you behave like this, but at this point, I couldn't give a damn care. You should know that there is always light." Ichigo drove his spare arm and was able to hit Ulquiorra across the face again. "What a pitiful man you are, Ulquiorra, because you've never seen the light."

"You tell him, Ichigo." Ulquiorra and the others looked around and saw Grimmjow and the others were getting back on their feet.

"Now all of them are back on their feet?" Ulquiorra said.

"We just needed a minute to catch our breath." Grimmjow said.

"Ichigo's still willing to fight. No reason we shouldn't be able to." Nel said.

"You can say whatever you want and hold extreme power, but we'll keep on fighting." Muramasa said.

"No matter how tough the opponent is, we have something to fight for and we won't give up." Ichigo said. "It's okay to feel sorrow, but we won't let that us keep us from fighting. We're taking our friend home and we'll fight for her. If a friend is sad or hurt, they can come to us because that's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Or a wizard from Blue Pegasus." Nel said.

"Or Cherry Sakura." Muramasa said. That's what Orihime remembered as well and she realized the big mistake she made.

'Of course. Fairy Tail never gives up the fight and I could have just ran to Ichigo or any of the others.' Orihime thought. 'Instead, I ran into the enemies demands. I was blinded by my broken heart from learning about my brother. I can't do anything to change that now. I just have to believe that Ichigo and the others can win.' She stood there and watch as the five spirits faced against each other one last time.

"Come." Ulquiorra dared.

"You asked for it!" Grimmjow said as he went to attack. He swung his leg, but Ulquiorra ducked down and drove his fist into Grimmjow's stomach, Nel was next s she launched one attack of light after another at him. Ulquiorra was able to avoid each of her blasts. Nel tried to hit him, but Ulquiorra deflected her attack and drove his elbow into her back. Muramasa attacked again as he got up close and kept throwing one attack after, but Ulquiorra countered all of them. Ulquiorra gave him an uppercut and had him hit the ceiling.

"Night Spirit's Reap Slash!" Ichigo swung his arm, but Ulquiorra bent back and avoided it and grabbed his arm. Ichigo could tell he was going to throw him. "Not this time." He tried using his spare arm to attack, but Ulquiorra grabbed that too.

"Where is this strength you keep talking about?" Ulquiorra said. He raised Ichigo off his feet and slammed him to the floor like a hammer. Ichigo tried to get back up, but Ulquiorra grabbed his head and shoved it back down. "You keep saying that emotions and heart are strength, but I don't see it. Where is it, Ichigo? Where is this strength you keep speaking of?" Even Ichigo didn't understand this.

'I don't get it. I've used everything Fairy Tail ever taught me and it still isn't enough.' Ichigo thought. 'I know Ulquiorra is wrong so how come he's winning?' Ulquiorra lifted him up so he could face him.

"Enough is enough. I'll see to it that you don't get back up ever again." Ulquiorra said. He held up his fingers to his chest and build up some power.

"No! Ulquiorra, please don't!" Orihime begged as she ran to help him.

"Stay back." Ulquiorra said as she shot out some lightning and it pushed her back. He returned his attention to finish Ichigo for good. "Lightning Spirit's Darkened Sky."

"STOP!" Orihime screamed, but it was too late. Ulquiorra unleashed the blast and it blasted right through Ichigo. Ulquiorra blasted Ichigo's chest and left a fresh hole where it was. The other three saw what Ulquiorra did and it felt like they all had one as well. "ICHIGO!"

"It is just as I said." Ulquiorra said and tossed Ichigo near Orihime.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said as she used her magic to try and heal him. If what she was told about her magic was true, perhaps she can save him.

"What good will that do? The result will just be the same." Ulquiorra said.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow shouted as he attacked again, but Uluiorra jumped out back and was outside now. What amazed everyone was that he was floating. "This guy can fly too?!"

"Enough playing around." Nel said as she was powering up a powerful attack.

"Good idea." Muramasa said as he did the same.

"Spirit Slayer Secret Art!"

"Shining Joust Lance!"

"Distortion Trident!" Both of them used their most powerful attacks and aimed for Ulquiorra, but he still seemed unfazed by them.

"Lightning Spirit's Whip!" Ulquiorra used his whip attack and lashed against both attacks to throw them off course and crash into each other to explode before they could reach him for everyone to see and wonder what's happening. "I've had enough." He placed his hands together and gathered magic power.

"Now, what is he doing?" Grimmjow said.

"Spirit Slayer Secret Art!" Ulquiorra pulled his hands apart and formed a lance of green energy that looked like it had flames on the end. "Lance of Lightning!" Ulquiorra tossed the lance right for the opening. It hit the floor and detonated with great devastating power that covered up the top half of the tower. It was like being in the center of a storm with lightning all around. Orihime was blown around by it and hit one of the crystal walls. She brought up her shield to try and protect herself until everything settled. When it did, the crystal structure wasn't damaged.

"You can't be serious. The tower isn't damaged at all. What is it made out of?" Orihime said. She looked around and saw everyone was hurt and unconscious. Not a single one of them was moving.

"It's over." Ulquiorra said as he stood in the air. "The crystal structure bounced the power of the attack around and made it more devastating. None of them will be getting back up after that." Orihime had such hope that they could still win, but it wasn't enough. She looked for Ichigo and saw her healing barrier protected him.

"This can't be happening. How could they lose?" Orihime said as despair worked its way around her again. She tried crawling over to Ichigo to heal him. "Ichigo, please, you need to get up. I need you now more than ever." So far nothing was changing and she couldn't do anything else, but let her tears flow down. "ICHIGO!" Her tears landed on the barrier and it caused some sort of resonation.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo's soul was in some sort of limbo between life and death as he was surrounded by darkness and drifting deeper inside. He couldn't understand how something like this could happen.

"I don't get it." Ichigo said as he wondered how Ulquiorra could have possible bested him. "How could I have been defeated by him?"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up and saw a vision of Orihime crying. He could actually feel her tears, her sadness. It was there that he realized what was wrong.

"Of course." Ichigo said. "That's why I couldn't beat him. I thought that I was fighting to save Orihime and to stop Noches Espada, but I was lying to myself. I was fighting for revenge, to get payback at Ulquiorra from our first fight because he lied to us and didn't think I was worth fighting him in person. I can't fight like that anymore." He saw the truth and gave up fighting like that as he tried to get himself back up with a new resolve. "Ulquiorra, you said that Orihime is in pain because of her emotions. You're the reason for it! You hurt her! You made Orihime cry!"

…..

Orihime

Orihime continued to cry and Ulquiorra believed the fight between the five spirit slayers was over. However, h sensed another change with magic power and it was coming from Ichigo. Ichigo's body moved a little and the next thing anyone knew, bright red energy burst out and shattered Orihime's barrier. Ichigo got back on his feet with the hole closed and had a menacing look on his face.

"Ichigo?!" Orihime said as she wondered how this happened.

"Inconceivable. What does it take to kill him?" Ulquiorra said. Ichigo did want to finish this once and for all. Ulquiorra hurt Orihime. Now, it's Ichigo's turn to hurt Ulquiorra as he shot right out and headed straight for him.

"Ulquiorra!" A new resolve found in his last moments. This will be the final moment of this war.

…

Ichigo: Living for others, caring for others rather than yourself is what life is about. People can say that all they want, but the ultimate test is willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice. If you're willing to give up your life for the ones you love, then that is a true testament of how much they mean to you.

Next Time: Ultimate Sacrifice of Love

Ichigo: May those who have lost their lives for others rest in peace.


	89. Ultimate Sacrifice of Love

Ichigo, revived and new will to fight, flies right at Ulquiorra and rammed his body right into Ulquiorra. The four spirit slayers failed to defeat him and Ichigo was considered dead for a few minutes, but he was soon revived. He jumped off Ulquiorra and landed on the tower so he could stay faced with Ulquiorra.

"You're a hard guy to kill." Ulquiorra said.

"I'm through playing around with you, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said. "No matter how this ends, it ends right here and now."

"For once, you and I agree." Ulquiorra said. The final attempt for the war to end is here as lightning and night clash one final time.

"Now, I'm getting all fired up." Ichigo claimed

"Ultimate Sacrifice of Love"

…

Renji and Uryu

After some rest when they defeated Szayelaporro, Uryu and Renji were able to move again. They watched as they saw flashes of green and red in the sky.

"What's going on?" Renji said.

"That looks like Ichigo's doing. I know it is." Uryu said.

"I found two more of them." Uryu and Renji saw more of Noches Espada's soldiers coming right for them.

"How many of these guys are there?" Renji complained.

"This is bad. We don't have much magic power after our battle against Szayelaporro." Uryu said. "Either way, we need to keep fighting." Both of them pulled out whatever strength they had left to keep fighting.

….

Chad

Chad was still in a lot of pain after his fight against Nnoitora. All he could do was just sit and watch as he saw the same flashes that was going on.

"There's one." Chad saw more of Noches Espada's troops and he was completely surrounded with all of them pulling out a sword. He had no route of escape and he had no strength to fight.

…

Ichigo

The two of them continued to crash against each other in the air. Orihime stood in the tower and watch with the other spirit slayers still knocked out. She wanted to heal them, but she just can't concentrate with the fight going on. As for Ichigo, he went for another attack, but Ulquiorra kicked him back and Ichigo landed on the tower.

"You still won't give up? Do you really think you and your guild can win?" Ulquiorra said.

"You said so yourself that some of your best guys were beaten. You're just going to be the next one to fall." Ichigo said.

"Even so, I can sense what's happening at this very moment." Ulquiorra said. "Many of your members are hurt and can't defend themselves against our men. They are being sent to their death."

"I'll save them after I beat you!" Ichigo said as he jumped at Ulquiorra again. He kept throwing attack after another, but Ulquiorra kept blocking his attacks.

"There's nothing you can do. You can't save all of them." Ulquiorra said.

"Wrong again." Ichigo said and was able to score a hit against him. "I'll protect everyone! I'll save everyone in the guild. Even if it costs me my life, I'll save them all."

…..

Natsu's Team

Aizen was beaten and laid against the ground. Natsu's team watched what was going on in the sky. Never in their lives have they felt power like Ichigo and Ulquiorra possess and have them crash against each other.

"What amazing power." Gray said.

"Yeah. It's actually scary to get any closer." Lucy said.

"No doubt that one of those powers is Ulquiorra." Aizen said. "He can't be defeated. You should also be more concerned with most of your comrades. They are being disposed of."

"Are you still talking?" Natsu said. "This fight is far from over and no one is going to die."

"That's right. I know for a fact that other power is Ichigo. He will win." Erza said. "As for the rest of our comrades, even if they are little on power, they'll keep fighting."

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fists crashed against each other with black, red, and green energy being shot out from both of them. However, Ulquiorra felt something different in this attack. No….it was Ichigo that was different and he could feel that he was being pushed back.

"Impossible." Ulquiorra said.

"I've just had about enough of you, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said. "You claimed that the only thing emotions do is give pain, but you're still wrong. In fact, the greatest emotion of all that gives strength is love."

"Love?" Ulquiorra said.

"Love gives you the strength to protect what you care about the most." Ichigo said as he used his other arm and pounded Ulquiorra. With his guard down, Ichigo was able to beat down on Ulquiorra. "Love is a reason for living. If you care about something with all your heart, you have to protect it. If you have nothing to love…..if you have nothing to protect….then you have nothing to live for." Ichigo kicked off from Ulquiorra and build up power as he aimed on the tower.

"No. How could this have happened?" Ulquiorra said.

"You still don't get it. I care about my guild….I care about everyone in it more than anything." Ichigo said. "It gives me the strength to fight everyone that dares stand against us. This is the end. Spirit Slayer Secret Art! Full Black Moon Slay!" Ichigo charged up the energy and launched it out at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra held out both his hands and tried to keep the attack back.

"I cannot be defeated." Ulquiorra said as he tried to keep it back.

"For my friends, I won't lose!" Ichigo said as he thought back to every member of Fairy Tail, the people he loves and would give up his life for. It made his power stronger and Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore as the attack surrounded him. It was too much for Ulquiorra's body to handle.

'This is impossible. Is this the strength he was speaking of the entire time?' Ulquiorra thought before he was lost forever in the black void of the attack. When Ichigo's attack was stopped, Ichigo didn't even see a body fall to the ground.

"It's finally over." Ichigo said and he blacked out and was falling forward.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out. She used her shield to catch him and had him slide right into her arms. She caught him and dropped to her knees as she held the man she loves and the man who saved her. "Thank you."

"Everyone." Ichigo whispered and Orihime heard explosions happening outside. They aren't out of the woods yet.

"That's right. Everyone is still in trouble." Orihime said. Ulquiorra did claim that many of her friends were practically dying. Rukia and Nagato were still unconscious, Chad, Uryu, and Renji were surrounded with no power, or life was practically fleeing from every fairy. "I have to do something, but what? What can I do? What can I do?" She didn't want anyone to die, but she didn't know how to save everyone until she saw her reflection in the crystal.

' _As you know, this tower has the ability to shape the world to however the user sees. Lord Aizen needs to make sure it is to his view. You can do it easily yourself, but Lord Aizen knows a spell that will block out your way of thinking so that he can control the power. What will happen to you is that your life will be lost."_

'That's it. Now that Ulquiorra is gone, I'm free to use the tower.' Orihime thought. 'If I use the tower, I might be able to save everyone. My life might be lost, but I have to.' She walked over to the large crystal in the center and took one last look at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you and everyone risked their lives for me. Now, it's my turn to risk my life for all of you." She placed her hand against the crystal and tried to go inside. She focused and her hand slid right through.

"Ow, my head." Orihime looked back and saw everyone was getting back on their feet. Ichigo looked up and saw what Orihime was doing.

"Orihime? What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Are you trying to go inside that thing?" Nel said.

"I have to." Orihime said.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Grimmjow said.

"If I can use this tower, I can save everyone." Orihime said. "Perhaps I can also make sure this tower will never be used again. I know this will affect the entire world, but I'll make sure nothing changes."

"But….what will happen to you?" Muramasa said. Orihime was sad by that, but she put on a brave face.

"I'm afraid my life will be lost." Orihime said.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted.

"You can't be serious." Grimmjow said.

"It will be alright. I'm more than willing to do it." Orihime said as she started to sink deeper into the crystal.

"No! You can't! Get out of there!" Ichigo said as he ran to her side and slid on his knees. "We came here to save you. If we were to lose you, it was all for nothing."

"Ichigo, it will be alright. I would be glad to give up my life for my family." Orihime said.

"But…." Ichigo didn't get to finish. Orihime placed her hand under head and kissed him. The last moments of what she always wanted so she could die with no regrets.

"I love you, Ichigo." Orihime said. "It's thanks to you Ichigo that I became part of Fairy Tail. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I never met you or Fairy Tail. That's why I'm more than glad to pay the ultimate sacrifice."

"I can't believe she's really going through with this." Muramasa said with Nel in tears and Grimmjow couldn't believe it either.

"You better get out of the tower." Orihime said. "For Fairy Tail, this is the ultimate sacrifice of love." Orihime sank completely inside the crystal and fell deeper into it.

"No!" Ichigo said as he started pounding against the crystal. "Come out of there right now! We need you, Orihime! I need you! I'm not leaving without you!" He couldn't do much more as he was grabbed by the back of the collar and was being dragged back.

"Yes you are." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, let go of me!" Ichigo demanded, but he could see Grimmjow was in tears as well.

'She's willing to give up everything for us. I've never met anyone like her.' Grimmjow said. He's a shamed that he will never have the chance to get to know her better.

"We better do as she says." Muramasa said as he guided Nel out of the tower, but Ichigo was still resisting. He can't leave her.

"ORIHIME!" She floated down deeper and deeper into the crystal substance with no trace of fear.

'I guess this is it. What I want is for all my friends in Fairy Tail to continue to live and for all of Noches Espada to disappear. I also want this tower to disappear so that it can never be used again. Other than that, I want everything to stay exactly the way it's suppose to be. I've had so much fun being in Fairy Tail. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Grimmjow, Nagato, Igneel, Lilly, Rangiku, Toshiro, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and everyone else, thank you for all that you've done for me. Sora, I know you never meant for any of this to happen, but if you hadn't given me these hairpins, I never would have met the friends I came to know.' She made her final thoughts and let the tower take her away.

…..

Outside

To the outside world, the tower was beginning to glow. A light was shot into the sky and began to expand. It consumed everyone and everything in the town for there was no place to hide from it.

"What's happening?" Gray said.

"Oh no. Does this mean it's activated?" Lucy said.

"It couldn't be. I'm not there. So what is the world becoming?" Aizen said before all of them were enveloped in the light. It didn't stop there. The light went around the entire world and no one knew a thing as to what it was. When the light faded, the one of the rising sun showed itself and everyone assumed the worst, but nothing happened.

"Wait, I still feel the same." Erza said.

"Hold up, Aizen is gone." Gray said. It was true. Aizen was nowhere to be found. "He escaped."

"No, otherwise I would have his scent, but I don't smell him anywhere." Natsu said. "It's like he completely vanished." They weren't the only ones confused. All members of Noches Espada, dead or alive, have vanished and everyone was completely healed. Nagato finally woke up.

"Nagato, you're alright!" Lilly cheered.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Nagato said. That's not all. All the injuries members of Fairy Tail had were gone.

"I'm back to full power?" Chad said.

"What just happened? I feel like myself again." Renji said.

"Did that light heal us?" Uryu said. Even Rukia was back on her feet with no injuries at all and she remembered the sensation.

"Wait a second, this warm feeling feels just like Orihime's magic. What does this mean?" Rukia said. She looked to the tower and saw it breakaway into nothing, but magic. "Oh no, the tower! Orihime!"

…

The Tower

The four slayers managed to make it out of the tower before it disappeared into nothing. All that was left was a giant crater.

"Let go of me." Ichigo said as he broke free and jumped into the crater with the hope that Orihime was still alive. "Where is she? She can't be gone." He looked around all over the place until he finally spotted her, but she wasn't moving and her body was laying on the ground. "Orihime!" He ran right over to her and lifted her right into his arms, but he felt nothing from her. He felt no warmth, no magic, no life. "No. This can't be happening. No. NNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

…

Next Time: Onward to New Generations


	90. Onward to New Generations

"I'm sure that tower was around here." Uryu said.

"Hurry! I'm certain that Orihime and Ichigo were there." Erza shouted. Every member of Fairy Tail was hurrying to where the tower was. Every member that was in Noches Espada has disappeared with the tower and no one understood what happened. Rukia looked ahead and saw three of the spirit slayers standing by a crater.

"Is that Nel and Muramasa?" Rukia said.

"Yes and Grimmjow is with them. Grimmjow!" Renji called out and got his attention. Rukia noticed he didn't look happy at all. "What happened here?" Grimmjow just turned back to the crater and all of them looked down. Everyone looked in it to see Ichigo was in there and he was sobbing.

"Ichigo?" Natsu said as he was curious as to what he was doing. They all looked to see it was Orihime and she looked like she was dead.

"No." Rukia said under her breath as all of them were heartbroken that one of the kindest members of Fairy Tail is gone.

"Onward to New Generations"

No one dared made a move inside the crater. They were all to hurt to even move. Harribel and Shunsui had some understanding since they knew her, but those who weren't part of Fairy Tail could barely.

"What's going on? Who is that down there?" Sting asked.

"That must be the Night Spirit Slayer." Rogue said. "I take it that girl is the one we all came to help save, but it looks like we were too late." Erza marched right over to Grimmjow and had him face her.

"What happened? I demand you tell me what happened to Orihime." Erza said.

"She did this for all of us." Grimmjow said.

"Orihime was worried some of her members might be dead or seriously injured." Muramasa said. "So she used that tower to save all of you. Apparently it only worked on members of Fairy Tail." It's true since he, Nel, and Fairy Tail's other allies were still injured. "She also made it so that the tower that was just here would never be used again."

"However, the cost was that it took her own life." Nel said as she cried.

"No. How could this have happened?" Rukia cried as the tears started to roll down her face. Renji placed his hand on her shoulder. Rukia brushed it off and cried right into his chest.

"This is horrible." Lucy said as she cried with Natsu holding onto her. Almost everyone was in tears for the loss of their friend. Orihime was the kindest and most selfless person in the entire guild. There's nothing worse knowing that person will never be seen again.

"I wish there was another way." Grimmjow said.

"What are you talking about? There must have been." Uryu said.

"No. Noches Espada was overwhelming and I can tell a lot of people must have used up a lot of magic power and suffered many injuries." Grimmjow said. "If it weren't for Orihime, many of us probably wouldn't be standing here. She died because she put everyone before herself like a real Fairy Tail wizard would." Uryu could see Grimmjow's point, but it didn't make the pain any better.

"Why did this had to happen? What did Orihime do to deserve this?" Ichigo sobbed. "She shouldn't have had to die for all this to end." Ichigo continued to cry, but noticed a small light coming from Orihime. For some reason, magic power was starting to flow into Orihime as she began to glow a bright orange color.

"What's going on now?" Gray said.

"Magic power is flowing into Orihime's body, but how?" Erza said.

"Orihime?" Ichigo questioned. Some force came from Orihime and pushed Ichigo back. No one understood what was happening. Orihime was lifted a little off the air and a triangle that looked like her shield was formed over her and shined a ray of light like sunlight down on her.

"What's going on?" Lyon asked.

"It looks like Orihime's magic and it's healing herself." Nagato said.

"I thought Orihime couldn't heal herself." Igneel said.

"She chose not to, but she shouldn't if she's dead." Lilly said. The light rained down on Orihime and it was acting the same as if Orihime was healing someone. The light began to fade and Orihime was placed gently on the ground.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out as he raced back over to her. He lifted her head, but he felt something different. "Wait, her body feels warm." He also noticed her eyes twitched a little. "Orihime?!" It became a miracle as Orihime opened her eyes and they were full of life.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"Orihime, you're alive!" Ichigo cheered as he held on tight to her and all the tears turned to smiles with tears of joy. No one understood how this was possible, but at this point they didn't care. They were glad that Orihime came back.

"She's actually alive. It's a miracle." Rukia said.

"Rukia, may I ask why you are topless?" Byakuya asked. That had Renji realize that Rukia was in a bra and half of her dress and he was holding onto her the entire time.

"Oh gosh!" Renji said as he pulled away with his face as red as his hair. "Why are you topless?"

"Oh man." Rukia said as she tried to keep herself covered.

"Nice going, Byakuya. We got a nice moment going on and you had to ruin it." Grimmjow said.

"My apologies, but I respect a woman's dignity….especially since she's my sister." Byakuya said.

"That is still no excuse." Grimmjow said. Ruin or not, this was one of Fairy Tail's greatest victories. After everything has been settled, Fairy Tail helped the people that live in Karakura return and helped rebuilt the place. Meanwhile, Ichigo and his friends were trying to figure out how Orihime came back to life.

"So, tell us how you did it, Orihime." Renji said. "How did you use your magic and come back to life? That's got to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I'm not really sure." Orihime said. "All I did was step inside the crystal and fell into the tower."

"Do you remember anything else that might have happened?" Uryu asked. Orihime tried to think, but most of it was just a blank.

"All I did once I was inside and wish for my friends to be safe and for all of Noches Espada and the tower to vanish." Orihime said.

"The tower only affected those with Fairy Tail's emblem or Noches Espada's emblem." Rukia said. "Do you think the residual magic power of that crystal tower saved Orihime since she has our emblem?"

"That is quite the theory." Uryu said.

"But there's no way to prove that." Chad said.

"Who cares what the reason was? The important thing is that Orihime is alive and Noches Espada is history." Ichigo said. All of them were thrilled for that. Howeer, there was more to Orihime's story.

'Rukia might be right, but there might be something else. I'm just not entirely sure.' Orihime thought. She thought back as she went into the tower. As she activated the power of the God's Renewal, she was surrounded in a bright light. She thought it would be the end of her, but she saw someone reach down and grabbed her hand and it looked like someone she was very close to. 'I don't know if that actually happened, but the shadowy person was my brother, Sora. Maybe he felt horrible that he felt he was the reason for all of this or some other reason. Either way, maybe it was my Sora's spirit that saved me.'

"Orihime." Ichigo said and gained her attention.

"Yeah?" Orihime asked. When she looked at Ichigo's face, she remembered she did a little something just before she was about to sacrifice herself and caused her face to become all red.

"I think we need to talk about what you said back in the tower and you know what I'm talking about." Ichigo said.

"What? What happened in there?" Renji said.

"Uh….Ichigo, I know what I said and did. I….I just thought that would be the end….I didn't know how else to tell you….." Orihime was practically in a state of panic. Ichigo brought his arms up and around her to settle her down.

"You need to get a hold of yourself when there's nothing to worry about." Ichigo said. He leaned in and kissed Orihime back from her first one and Orihime leaned into it. This was certainly a surprise to the others.

'Our battle with Noches Espada came to a close as Ichigo and I concealed it with our own love.'

….

Orihime

'After a long and hard fought battle, it was so nice to know that it all came to an end. With Noches Espada gone, there wasn't much for us to worry about anymore.' Orihime wrote down in a journal.

"Oh my god. You're still writing in a diary? What are you….a teenager?" Ichigo asked and he had a slightly different hairstyle. "We need to get going."

"Right. I'm coming." Orihime said as she put the book away.

'Around twenty years have passed since that day and somethings have changed since. Ichigo and I got married and had a son named Kazui.' Orihime narrated. Downstairs in their new home was their son who looked kind of like Ichigo as he was getting ready to go.

"About time. My friends are waiting Mom." Kazui said.

"Sorry. I'm ready to go." Orihime said as the three of them headed for the guild

'A couple things haven't changed. Our love for Fairy Tail and the never ending adventures.' Orihime narrated. Upon arriving, Kazui's friends were waiting for him.

"There you are." A girl with red hair said.

"Sorry. My Mom took some time." Kazui said.

"Ichika, be nice." Renji said.

"Leave it. She's not doing anything wrong." Rukia said who had longer hair.

'Rukia and Renji got married as well and have a daughter named Ichika. She and Kazui have been great friends since they were kids.' Orihime narrated.

"I know better to get on her bad side." Kazui said. "She can be kind of scary when she's mad."

"Shut up." Ichika said as she hit him right in the face. The two of them walked over to a boy hat looked like Uryu and a beautiful girl.

"Isabella, Klaus!" Kazui called out. "Are you two ready to get going?"

"Yeah." Isabella said.

"We've been waiting for you." As the four gathered together, their fathers watched them.

"Off to another job?" Uryu said.

"Be careful." Chad said.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll be fine." Isabella said.

'Chad and Uryu settled down to. Chad has a daughter named Isabella and Uryu has a son named Klaus.' Orihime narrated. Kazui looked over to see someone else.

"Hey, Jagger! You want to come." Jagger was the spitting image of Grimmjow. Speaking of which, Grimmjow encouraged him to go by pushing against his back.

"You might as well do something." Grimmjow said.

"Fine just so you won't annoy me." Jagger said.

'Even Grimmjow got married with a couple kids. Jagger sees Kazui as his rival, but the same can't be said the other way around.' Orihime narrated.

"This is going to be fun. We're off." Kazui said.

"Kazui, be careful. Remember what everything your father and I taught you." Orihime said.

"Mom, I'm sixteen years old. We'll be fine." Kazui said with Jagger giving a small laugh.

"Mama's boy." Jagger mocked.

"You have a soft spot too for your sister." Kazui said. The five of them headed out and Orihime watched as her son left for his own job and how the adventures always continue in this guild.

"They'll be fine. You worry too much." Ichigo said.

"I know." Orihime said.

'My adventure has come to an end, but it never stops in Fairy Tail. They move onward to new generations.' Orihime narrated. One story closes and another one opens. That's how things are in Fairy Tail and it will continue for years and brand new generations to come. 'That's the best part of Fairy Tail. It never ends.'

AN: Done, my second longest story. Anyway i want to be very clear about this one more time. I know Fairy Tail is only two chapters away from it's finale and I know chances are Natsu and Lucy are having this Nashi girl, but I have this one story idea that involves Nagato and Erza being master that I think is really good. I at least want to introduce one of my own versions of the new generation. I have another with this huge story, but that's going to be a long time away with many other stories planned before it and I'll change that around to fit the finale. As for the one involving Nagato I want to put that one up regardless of what the finale is and it will come up after my next story.


End file.
